LORSQUE LA VERITE ECLATE
by K D BLACK
Summary: Lorsque deux mondes s'entrechoquent et amènent des vérités fracassantes et dangereuses au grand jour, la vie de nos héros en est bouleversée. Pour Naruto, Harry, leur famille et leurs amis, une lutte intense et mortelle va alors s'engager pour la paix de leurs mondes ... " Noté M pour être sûr".
1. Chapter 1

LORSQUE LA VERITE ECLATE

**Donner une chance à la suite, svp. Ça deviens plus intéressant après … **

**Comme me l'a fait remarquer un lecteur, l'action du prologue se passe normalement durant l'été précédant la cinquième année, et pas la sixième. Mais j'en avais besoin à ce moment là. On va donc dire que c'est une nouvelle attaque ! Merci de votre compréhension. **

Prologue / Chapitre 1 :

La nuit tombait sur Little Winhing. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient à l'entrée du parc située non loin de Privet Drive : Jaylin Adams et son fils Kevan, nouveau résidents du quartier mais aussi d'Angleterre. Partis de France il y a neuf mois, ils avaient obtenus la citoyenneté anglaise il y a seulement trois mois grâce aux relations de son patron et ami, James Harrison Evans.

_ On va aller au parc car je te l'ai promis, Kevan, lui dit sa mère alors qu'ils passaient le portail du parc, mais on ne reste pas longtemps. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'un orage se prépare.

_ Merci maman, répondit joyeusement Kevan en poussant sa mère a accélérer.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vu du parc, il était presque vide. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure. Il y avait seulement un groupe de garçons qui avait l'air d'embêter un autre, seul. Jaylin reconnu aussitôt ce groupe. Elle les voyait souvent traîner dans le parc ou le quartier. Ils martyrisaient les plus jeunes mais personne n'agissait. Les parents du chef, les Dursley, le plus gros de la bande, faisaient semblant de ne rien voir et accusait leur neveu, dont Jaylin ne connaissait pas le nom, sois-disant un adolescent difficile inscrit au centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

_ Kevan, reste près de moi, ordonna Jaylin à son fils qui n'avait pas remarqué l'affrontement.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier en obéissant malgré tout.

_ Il y a les mêmes brutes qui ont embêté ton ami. Tu ne dit rien, tu me laisse faire.

_ Promis, répondit Kevan en s'accrochant à la main de sa mère.

Jaylin entraîna son fils vers les balançoires, où était le groupe. ( _Nb :Ce passage est la version du film, où Dudley et sa bande discutent avec Harry près des balançoires_). Quand elle fut assez proche pour se faire entendre, elle demanda durement :

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez encore, Dursley ?

Le sursaut qu'ils eurent tous l'aurait fait rire si elle ne se méfiait pas d'eux et des manigances des parents Dursley pour sortir leur fils des pires situations possibles.

_ Vous êtes qui, vous ? Demanda Dudley (_Nb : apparemment, il ne connaît pas la politesse ! LOL_).

_ Une voisine, répondit Jaylin, occupé à les regarder un à un.

Les copains de Dudley semblait être étonné que quelqu'un ose intervenir dans leurs affaires mais pour une fois ils ne disaient rien, ayant peur des réactions. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne semblaient visiblement pas avoir mesuré les conséquences de leurs actions dans le quartier. Dudley, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur et l'affrontait du regard

« stupide parents », songea Jaylin en se doutant qu'il cédait tout à Dudley.

Le jeune homme, Harry Potter (_Nb : Oui ! C'est notre Harry nationale ! _), avait sa main dans sa poche et était surpris qu'on lui vienne en aide. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait également méfiant _(Nb : raison que nous connaissons tous, bien sûr ! LOL_).

_ Déguerpissez vite,, avant que je ne me décide à faire intervenir la police, ordonna Jaylin.

_ Quels problèmes ? Répliqua Dudley en jouant les innocents pendant que ses amis s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste. Vous débarquez à peine de l'étranger et vous croyez m'accuser de je ne sais quoi !

_ Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, jeune homme, ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouvelle dans le quartier que je ne connais pas les rumeurs qui circule dans le quartier. Les gens ont beau fermés leurs yeux devant vos âneries, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je sais très bien que tes parents ne disent rien de tes « sorties » et mentent à tout le monde. Mais s'ils pensent que les habitants du quartier croient leurs sornettes comme quoi tu es « un gentil garçon qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche », dit-elle en imitant la voix perçante de Pétunia Dursley, ils sont soit aveugles, soit stupides. Ou un peu des deux ! Termina-t-elle, moqueuse.

Jaylin entendit son fils rigoler mais il ne fut pas le seul : alors que Dudley marmonnait elle ne savait quoi, elle entendit Harry ricaner à ses propos (_ Nb : elle ne connaît pas encore son prénom_) . Jaylin croisa son regard et ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Mais Dudley, loin d'être aussi bête, entendit le ricanement de son cousin et vit leurs regards amusés.

_ Ça te faire marrer Potter ? Demanda-t-il furieux, alors que Jaylin s'étonnait du nom. Tu trouvera ça moins drôle quand papa le saura.

Jaylin vit soudain la peur remplacer l'amusement. Cela avait été bref mais Jaylin connaissait ce regard : c'était celui qu'elle avait lorsque son mari la battait. Elle détailla alors Harry un peu plus : des lunettes scotchés, des vêtements trop grands et usés, des tennis troués et là, au niveau de son épaule droit dénudé et de son cou, un bleu et une marque de main. La colère grandit à l'intérieur de Jaylin. Elle savait ce que signifiait ces marques. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Et penser qu'un jeune garçon subissait la même chose la mit dans une rage presque folle ... Peu importe ce que les Dursley feraient, il était hors de question qu'elle reste à rien faire. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Rentre chez toi Dursley, grogna presque Jaylin, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. File ! Ordonna-t-elle quand il ne bougea pas.

Effrayé par sa voie froide et son regard menaçant, Dursley déguerpit aussi vite que le lui permet sa graisse ! Harry allait suivre mais Jaylin, qui se força à retrouver sa voix douce, lui demanda :

_ Reste s'il te plait, je voudrais te parler.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Harry en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, caché dans sa poche.

_ Je ne te veux pas de mal, jura Jaylin en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux seulement t'aider. Peux-tu au moins me dire ton nom et le lien avec le garçon Dursley? On dirait que vous vous connaissez !

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, étudiant sa sincérité. Jaylin ne détourna pas le regard, déterminé à lui prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

_ Harry James Potter, répondit-il finalement en s'asseyant sur une balançoire. Dudley est mon cousin.

Jaylin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire au son de son nom.

_ Qu'est- ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Répliqua Harry, sur la défensive, alors que Jaylin encourageait Kevan à aller jouer sur la balançoire.

_ Rien, c'est simplement le fait que tu porte exactement le même nom que le personnage d'un roman que je lis. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en étudiant le visage de harry, tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

_ Oui, répondit Jaylin en s'asseyant sur une autre balançoire, les même yeux, la même cicatrice, les même cheveux. Il ne manque plus que tu ai une baguette magique et que tu sois sorcier pour que tu sois son sosie ! Plaisanta Jaylin.

Mais sa plaisanterie fut loin de plaire à Harry. Il sauta plutôt sur ses pieds, sortit de sa poche ce que Jaylin prit pour un bâton et le pointa sur elle.

_ Vous êtes un mangemort, c'est ça ? Je vous préviens, je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre !

Choquée, Jaylin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ni pourquoi il pointait sur elle un bâton semblable à une baguette magique. Pour le moment, ce qui comptait, c'était de rassurer Harry sur ses intentions et le calmer. Elle se leva donc lentement, les mains en l'air et se place devant Kevan, insouciant.

_ Je voulais simplement te parler de ta vie de famille. Je sais que ça dois être difficile mais tu ne dois pas mélanger fiction et réalité, dit-elle, pensant qu'il connaissait les romans.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ma vie de famille ? Menaça-t-il en faisant un pas.

_ J'ai vu le bleu sur ton épaule et la marque de main sur ton cou, répondit Jaylin en les montrant du regard. Quant à savoir ce que tu vis, je sais de quoi je parle, tu peux me croire.

Voyant qu'il l'écoutait, Jaylin poursuivit :

_ Tu m'as entendu dire que je suis nouvelle, poursuivit-elle. C'est justement pour démarrer une nouvelle vie et oublier ce que j'ai vécu que j'ai suivi mon patron en Angleterre.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui mais sans lâcher sa baguette.

Jaylin prit une profonde inspiration et répondit :

_ Mon ex-mari est en prison pour violence conjugales. Ses coups sont aller tellement loin que j'ai perdu mon bébé.

Le choc de la révélation fit agrandir les yeux de Harry et légèrement baisser sa baguette.

_ Je veux seulement t'aider, Harry, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-il d'une voix défaite après quelques instants de silence, je dois rester chez mon oncle et ma tante.

_ Les Dursley te frappent n'est-ce pas ?

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, semblant décider s'il devait répondre ou non, avant d'acquiescer d'un air malheureux.

_ Depuis longtemps ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas quand il n'y a PAS eu de coups, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse en se laissant tomber de nouveau sur la balançoire.

Le silence s'installa pesant. Kevan, insouciant, continuait de s'amuser. Jaylin s'assit sur la troisième balançoire, silencieuse. Malgré le calme environnant, ce silence était agréable, apaisant. Harry et Jaylin profitèrent de ce silence bienvenue en cette douce soirée, regardant Kevan s'amuser sur les jeux.

_ Pouvez-vous me montrer le livre dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure, s'il vous plait ? Demanda soudain Harry, brisant le silence. Celui qui a un personnage qui me ressemble ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Jaylin, surpris qu'il n'avait pas l'air de connaître le livre.

Elle le sortit de son sac et le tendit à Harry. Quand ce dernier vit la couverture, il eut le souffle coupé. Il feuilleta fébrilement quelques pages avant de s'exclamer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

_ C'est ma quatrième année !

_ Comment ça ta « quatrième année » ? Demanda aussitôt Jaylin.

Elle avait avait visiblement du mal à accepter les preuves qui lui sautaient au nez ! Mais quoi de plus normal quand vous n'aviez vécu jusque là que comme une « simple moldue » ? !

_ Oh ! Bordel de merde ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

Semblant oublier qu'il n'était pas seul, il se leva et marcha de long en large, se parlant à lui-même :

_ Putain ! Comment ont-ils pu savoir ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? Ce que je pensais ? Ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais seul ?... Pourquoi personne n'en a entendu parler ? Il y a pourtant des né de moldus et des sang mêlés à Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je dois absolument prévenir …

Se rappelant soudain qu'il avait de la compagnie, Harry se tourna vers Jaylin, blanc comme un linge.

_ Heu ? Fit-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Il était dans la Merde ! Non seulement il parlait du monde magique en présence de deux moldus mais en plus ce même moldu était au courant de sa vie de famille ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sort d'oubli ! Il risquait l'expulsion. En plus il ne savait pas les lancer. Et il doutait que cette moldu laisserait tomber. Oh ! Pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? …

_ Écoutez, finit-il par dire, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, oubliez moi et rentrez chez vous. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure pourtant audible, tout ceux qui m'aident et qui sont proches de moi finissent par mourir.

_ Hors de question ! S'exclama Jaylin en se levant d'un bond, attirant ainsi l'attention de Kevan, je me fiche de savoir si tu es vraiment sorcier ou si tu viens d'une autre planète. Tu as besoin d'aide. Et si ce que disent les romans sont vrais, de beaucoup d'aide.

Harry la regarda d'un air ahuri. Voilà quelqu'un, une moldu, qui découvrait la violence qu'il subissait mais aussi le monde sorcier et la menace qui pesait sur sa tête et décidait pourtant de l'aider. A part Sirius et ses parents qui étaient morts pour lui, jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Pourtant, si elle l'aidait, elle et son fils serait en danger. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste : s'il acceptait son aide, il risquait aussi leurs vies. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien désordonné dans un geste nerveux, il déclara :

_ Je vous remercie pour votre proposition , Mme … ?

_ Jaylin, Jaylin Adams.

_ Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider Mme Adams. Vous découvrez le monde sorcier et la menace qui pèse sur ma tête et vous voulez pourtant m'aidez. Seuls mes parents et mon parrain l'auraient fait. Mais comme vous le savez maintenant, ma vie est très compliqué et dangereuse. Je ne peux pas risquer votre vie et celle de votre fils comme ça.

_ Je sais que tu penses bien faire, Harry, répondit Jaylin qui avait patiemment écouté, mais j'ai un ami qui a beaucoup de relation. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les moldus, tu sais, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Mais... Commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.

_ Tututut ! Fit Jaylin en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry pour le faire taire, tu viens avec moi et Kevan ce soir. J'appellerai mon ami demain et on verra, d'accord ?

Harry la regarda. Il vit son regard déterminé, sincère, et su qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Alors, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui veux se battre pour lui, quelqu'un qui n'est pas un fugitif, il acquiesça et remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

_ Merci, merci pour tout, madame. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

Alors que Jaylin allait lui demander de la tutoyer, Kevan attira l'attention de sa mère en tirant sur sa manche.

_ Maman, j'ai froid, lui dit-il, on rentre s'il te plait ?

Tellement concentré sur Harry et les révélations de ce soir, Jaylin n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle-même avait froid, jusqu'à ce que Kevan ne le remarque.

En entendant Kevan, Harry réagit également à son environnement. Son instinct le poussa à ressortir sa baguette et à scruter les environs. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il le ressentait. Son instinct lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Et là, ce froid n'était pas normal, pas en cette chaude journée. C'est alors que Kevan, maintenant dans les bras de sa mère, se mit à pleurer, priant son père d'arrêter. Presque aussitôt, Jaylin se laissa tomber au sol, en pleurs, priant elle aussi pour que cela s'arrête, pour que son mari stop...

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Harry en se rapprochant d'eux.

Il chercha frénétiquement les environs, à leurs recherches. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ici, pas encore ! Une fois était déjà bien assez ! … Sauf que maintenant, ils étaient avec Voldemort ! Contrairement à l'année dernière, les détraqueurs n'obéissaient plus au ministère … De toute façon, qui que soit les personnes qui les envoient, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait les défendre, peu importe les risques ...

Jaylin continuait de pleurer en serrant son fils évanoui, priant pour que son mari cesse. Harry admirait sa force de caractère. Il la connaissait à peine mais il le voyait sur son visage : Jaylin savait ce qui se passait et elle essayer de lutter, serrant son fils comme si elle tentait de le soustraire à cette douleur mental. Harry les sentait aussi. Il entendait la mort de ses parents. Mais son ardent désir de protéger Jaylin et Kevan mettait ses souvenirs en sourdine … Après de longues secondes angoissantes, il les vit enfin. A l'entrée du parc, ils flottaient tous les trois vers eux. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il n'avait plus le choix. Aucun garde ne venait. Harry se résigna alors : s'il devait être virer pour protéger une femme et son enfant, ainsi soit-il. Repoussant alors un peu plus les cris de ses parents, il repensa au sourire de Kevan en jouant à la balançoire, au petit rire de Jaylin ce soir. Il s'imagina avec eux deux dans un jardin ensoleillé, rire et s'amuser ensemble. Il s'écria alors :

_ _**SPERO PATRONUM **_!

Le fidèle cerf apparu aussitôt dans sa robe argentée, aidant considérablement à calmer Jaylin. Mais au moment où le cerf allait faire reculer les détraqueurs, une puissante énergie se fit ressentir, repoussa Harry à terre. Presque aussitôt, d'immenses chaînes sortirent du corps de Jaylin, des chaînes où se faisaient ressentir la même énergie qui l'avait poussé à terre. Incrédule, Harry regarda les mystérieuses chaînes de Jaylin rejoindre son patronus, qui semblait avoir attendu volontairement. Les chaînes entourèrent alors le cerf comme une protection. Puis, ensemble, ils foncèrent sur les détraqueurs. S'attendant à les voir fuir, Harry fut stupéfait de les voir exploser en cris assourdissant. Leurs énergies démoniaques se mêla à son patronus et aux chaînes de Jaylin avant d'exploser. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se jeter un _protego,_ priant Dame Magie que Jaylin avait pu utiliser son étrange énergie pour protéger Kevan et elle.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry attendit, anxieux, de voir d'autres détraqueurs apparaître. Quand il fut sûr que d'autres ne viendrait pas, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Jaylin et Kevan, pour ne les voir nulle part. Kevan et Jaylin semblait s'être volatiliser. Harry n'eut pas le temps de paniquer car à cet instant, une voix d'homme se fit entendre à l'autre bout du parc :

_ HARRY ! JAYLIN ! KEVAN !

Ne se demandant même pas qui pouvait les connaître tout les trois, Harry appela l'homme qui les cherchait. Lorsque celui-ci fut en vu, Harry retomba sur le sol : l'homme qui les cherchait tous les trois, le patron de Jaylin, n'était autre que ….

_ Papa ! Murmura harry, les yeux exorbités fixés sur son père sois-disant mort qui, pourtant, semblait bien vivant lorsqu'il arriva en courant vers lui …


	2. Chapter 2

**A certains moments, vous trouverez peut-être les personnages de Harry Potter ou Naruto OOC. C'est voulu. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Chapitre 2 :

Précédemment :

Dans le silence qui suivit, harry attendit, anxieux, de voir d'autres détraqueurs apparaître. Quand il fut sûr que d'autres ne viendrait pas, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Jaylin et Kevan, pour ne les voir nulle part. Kevan et Jaylin semblait s'être volatiliser. Harry n'eut pas le temps de paniquer quand une voix d'homme se fit entendre à l'autre bout du parc :

_ HARRY ! JAYLIN ! KEVAN !

Ne se demandant même pas qui pouvait les connaître tout les trois, harry appela l'homme qui les cherchait. Lorsque celui-ci fut en vu, harry retomba sur le sol : l'homme qui cherchait Jaylin, Kevan et lui cet homme ce n'était autre que ….

_ Papa ! Murmura harry, les yeux exorbités, fixés sur son père sois-disant mort qui pourtant, semblait bien vivant lorsqu'il arriva en courant vers lui.

Maintenant :

_Papa ! Chuchota Harry sous le choc alors que son père arrivait près de lui. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es mort ! Tu ne peux pas être vivant ! Cela voudrait dire que... que tu...

_ Calmes-toi Harry, tout va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer son père en s'agenouillant devant son fils complètement choqué. Je suis là. Je vais t'aider.

_ NON, NON, NON ! S'exclama Harry avec force.

Il se leva brusquement, envoyant son père à terre au passage, et recula de cet homme qui prétendait être son père.

_ Tu ne peux pas être lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça voudrait dire que tout ce temps... tout ce temps tu étais VIVANT ? Cela voudrait dire que tu m'as abandonner à 16 ans d'enfer, que tu as laisser Sirius pourrir en prison, Sirius qui est... qui est … DIS MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurla-t-il en larme.

Son père se leva et se dirigea lentement vers Harry pour lui laisser le temps de reculer. Il fut heureux quand son fils ne bougea pas. James posa ensuite une main sur la joue baigné de larmes de Harry et lui dit :

_ Je te jure sur ce qui m'est de plus cher que je suis vraiment ton père, Harry. Et malheureusement, je suis bien mort !

Harry allait parler mais son père l'en empêcha et poursuivit :

_ Je suis revenu provisoirement pour aider Jaylin et Kevan. Il n'y a pas longtemps, on m'a enfin autorisé à te voir.

_ Mais pourquoi … ? Comment … ? Balbutia Harry, ne sachant plus que penser.

_ Je vais t'expliquer ce que je peux plus tard, Harry, je te le jure. En attendant, on doit partir immédiatement avant quelqu'un n'arrive.

_ On ne devrait pas... Commença Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

_ Fais moi confiance, mon fils, le coupa James en le regardant dans les yeux. Personne ne doit savoir. Je te dirais ce que je peux mais on doit partir, d'accord ?

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Trop de chose s'était passé ce soir : sa rencontre avec Jaylin et Kevan, ses secrets qu'elle avait découvert, l'attaque des détraqueurs, la disparition de Jaylin et Kevan, et son père … Son père qui revenait mais qui disait être mort. C'était trop. Harry ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura. Il pleura pour ce soir, pour Sirius, pour ses parents, pour tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie …

James vit les émotions défiler dans les yeux de son fils. Puis il le vit enfin libérer toute cette tristesse, toute cette colère qu'il refoulait depuis des années. Malheureux de voir son fils dans cet état, James s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sachant que c'était son père, qu'il soit mort ou non, Harry s'accrocha à lui comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, comme si son père était la seule personne qui le maintenait en ce monde.

_ Ne me quitte pas, papa, sanglota Harry. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je veux … je veux ma famille. Je veux enfin être heureux. S'il te plait papa, partout ou tu vas, emmène-moi avec toi.

Attristé de voir son fils aussi déprimé et malheureux, James versa quelques larmes. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait sortir de là au plus vite. Seulement alors ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble. James se leva donc, Harry toujours dans ses bras.

_ Je vais nous transplaner, Harry, avertit James à son fils qui pleurait toujours, tiens-toi bien. Là où l'on va, on aura du temps pour discuter.

James ne savait pas si Harry avait entendu, trop prit dans sa dépression. Il jeta un sort de silence et un sort ne me remarque pas sur eux deux avant de disparaître, juste à temps. Quelques secondes seulement après leur départ, des membres de l'ordre accourraient au parc, baguettes en mains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James atterrit sur les marches de la banque Gringotts. Il enleva les sortilèges et se précipita à la porte où il trouva deux gardes. Il inclina sa tête devant eux et déclara respectueusement :

_ Bonsoir, Maîtres gobelins. le directeur Ragnok et Maître Gripsec attendent mon arrivé. Ils me connaissent sous le nom de James Harrisson Evans.

Les deux gobelins reconnaissait sans doute le nom car ils inclinèrent brièvement la tête avant d'ouvrir une des grandes portes de la banque.

_ Merci, répondit James avec un bref hochement de tête.

Il raffermit la prise sur Harry, qui s'était légèrement calmé mais s'accrochait toujours à son père, et entra dans la banque. Il entendit la porte se refermer mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il continua à marcher d'un pas vif vers le Directeur Ragnok et Maître Gripsec, qui l'attendaient plus loin. Ils se saluèrent tous trois silencieusement avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, le bureau le plus sécurisé. James savait que tout se qui se dirait dans ce bureau ne sortirait pas. Et il en était soulagé.

Quand ils furent enfermés dans le bureau, James ouvrit enfin la bouche :

_ Merci d'avoir accepter ce rendez-vous si tard, directeur Ragnok, Maître Gripsec.

_ Quand vous nous avez demandé un rendez secret entre vous, M Potter et nous deux au non de la vieille amitié qui nous lie au Potter, nous avons été intrigué, répondit le Directeur. D'autant plus que personne, pas même le jeune M Potter ne connaît dorénavant cette amitié. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant pour M Potter étant donné qu'il refuse de nous répondre ou de nous rencontrer... Mais asseyez-vous, M Evans, ajouta le directeur en regardant brièvement Harry, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, vous avez l'air assez chargé.

_ Merci Directeur, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser au nom de Harry, ajouta-t-il en regardant un instant son fils, qui s'endormait enfin, pour son manque de réponse. Il pourra vous le jurer lui-même sur sa magie si vous voulez mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a jamais reçu de courriers de Gringotts de toute sa vie, Maîtres.

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils à cette révélation mais ne dirent rien. Maître Gripsec choisit plutôt de dire :

_ Nous pourrons vérifier cela plus tard, M. Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi le jeune M Potter se trouve maintenant endormi et accroché à vous ainsi ?

_ C'est principalement dû au choc, Maître Gripsec. Mais avant d'entrer dans les détails, me permettrez vous de faire un test d'identité, s'il vous plait ?

Surpris par sa demande mais comprenant que James devait masquer sa véritable identité, les gobelins acquiescèrent. Le directeur sortit alors de son bureau un papier et un poignard couvert de divers runes, qu'il présenta à James. Celui tendit une main au-dessus du papier et le directeur fit une coupe. Il laissa couler cinq gouttes de sang avant de refermer la plaie avec la magie gobeline.

_ Merci, répondit James.

_ Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez masqué votre identité, M Evans, déclara le directeur en surveillant le parchemin, car c'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez demandé ce test, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous ne m'auriez pas cru si je vous avais révélé ma véritable identité, je devais vous la prouvez.

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent un bref instant avant de regarder Harry puis James. Le regard qu'il virent sur James leur firent élargir les yeux. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient s'agir de lui ! Il est mort ! Mais un nom sur le papier leur prouva le contraire, le nom d'une personne que tout le monde croit morte et qui se tient pourtant devant eux :

« JAMES CHARLUS POTTER

né le 27/03/1960-décédé le 31/10/1981 »

_ Mais … Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous devriez être mort ! Tout nos papiers vous indique comme tel, même celui-ci ! S'exclama le Directeur.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, James aurait été amusé de voir deux gobelins pris au dépourvu, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser :

_ Je suis en mission, répondit simplement James. La personne qui m'a embauchée m'a dit qu'elle se présenterait elle-même quand elle le jugerait opportun pour prouver mes dires.

_ Je pourrais savoir qui est cette personne capable de faire revivre les morts ? Demanda maître Gripsec, douteux.

A peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'une vive lumière blanche les éblouit. Quand la lumière disparut, il y avait à la place la plus belle personne que les gobelins ait jamais vu : Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux couleur nuit qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux était d'un magnifique gris bleu et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient aussi rouge que le sang. Pour tout vêtement, elle portait une simple toge argentée, fermée par une broche doré orné d'un aigle. Cette toge lui moulait son corps, ne cachant rien de ses atouts.

Dès que les gobelins la virent, ils se mirent à genoux pour saluer celle que tout gobelin connaît et respecte : Dame Magia elle-même. James tenta de se lever mais Dame Magia lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

_ Rester assis, Lord Potter, votre charge est plus importante que de me saluer. Et vous, fidèle gobelins, relevez-vous. Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Les gobelins obéir aussitôt. Le Directeur offrit son siège à Dame Magia, qui l'accepta avec un signe de remerciement. Les deux gobelins s'assirent sur deux autres siège à côtés de James. Un service à thé et des biscuits apparurent sur le bureau. Maître Gripsec servit tout le monde en thé avant de laisser Dame Magia poursuivre :

_ Comme je le disais Maîtres gobelins, vous n'aurez plus besoins de vous agenouillez devant moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais oublié et avait toujours respecté mon don sans en abuser. Seuls ceux qui ont des choses à se reprocher doivent s'agenouillent devant moi.

_ Merci pour ces paroles, Dame Magia, répondit Ragnok en inclinant la tête.

_ Maintenant, poursuivit Dame Magia après un léger sourire, place à la raison de la présence de Messieurs Potter et moi-même ici.

Dame Magia se releva alors et incita les deux gobelins à faire de même.

_ Pour plus de rapidité, je vais utiliser ma magie d'esprit pour vous montrer ce que je veux que vous sachiez. N'ayez crainte, vous ne sentirez rien.

Pour prouvez leur confiance, les deux gobelins firent un pas en avant. Dame Magia posa une main sur chacune de leurs têtes. Une lumière doré entoura ses mains quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne les retirent.

_ Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques instants pour assimiler ces informations, les informa Dame Magia alors qu'ils se rasseyaient tous trois.

Effectivement, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, les deux gobelins élargir leurs yeux, choqués.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de sa part, déclara Gripsec dans un souffle. Je savais qu'il aimait diriger son monde à sa manière mais à ce point là tout de même ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi M Potter est vivant alors que nos papiers le déclare mort !

_ Lily et moi avons été aussi choqués que vous lorsque nous avons découverts ses manigances, leur dit James, amer. Et c'était quelques jours avant notre mort.

_ Insinueriez-vous par là que c'est lui qui vous a tué ?

_ Oui, répondit sombrement James. En fait, dans cette histoire, on peut dire que les rôles sont inversés.

_ Je penses qu'il serait temps d'inviter les rares personnes encore fidèle au jeune Harry et prêtes à l'aider, intervint Dame Magia. Toutes ces nouvelles seront assez difficile à gérer quand il le saura. Il aura besoin de leurs présences.

_ Vous voulez parlez de ces deux meilleurs amis ? Demanda Ragnok, montrant à quel point les gobelins se tenaient informés de leurs plus fidèles clients et alliés.

_ J'aimerais bien, répliqua James avec un rire sans joie, mais ces deux-là ne sont que des espions, des pions dans son « merveilleux » plan. Non, ajouta James sous le regard un peu plus choqué des deux gobelins, Dame Magia parle notamment des jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley, qui tiennent une boutique dans le chemin de traverse.

_ Comment ça, « notamment » ? Demanda Ragnok qui avait retenu ce terme.

_ Avec toutes ces informations à votre disposition, vous ne devinez pas ? Demanda Dame Magia en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ragnok et Gripsec froncèrent les sourcils un court instant en guise de réflexion avant que Gripsec ne s'exclame :

_ Vous voulez faire venir cette homme ici ? Je sais que tout ce que le monde magique croyais jusqu'à maintenant est faux mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer une guerre avec les sorciers !

_ Rassurez-vous, Maîtres gobelins, je respecte vos craintes et cet homme sait aussi qu'il doit être discret. Il arrivera donc par la cheminée de la salle attenante avec ses deux lieutenants. Je peux vous certifier que personne ne saura que cette réunion à eu lieu et aucune de ces personnes n'a l'intention d'attaquer qui que ce soit ici.

_ Maîtres gobelins, intervint James, je sais qui vient car j'ai été les voir avec Dame Magia. Ils savent les risquent que vous risquez en nous aidant et ont juré sur leur magie de ne parler à personne de cette réunion. Ils ont aussi promit de n'attaquer personne lors de se rendez-vous et d'être parfaitement honnête. Mais nous avons besoin de leur parler. Par ailleurs, l'un de ses lieutenant à un lien étroit avec mon fils. Une fois ses souvenirs débloqués, Harry aura besoin de cette personne.

Le directeur et Gripsec regardèrent James, le plus concerné par leur venu étant donné qu'il était le père de leur cible et virent qu'ils pensaient chacun de ses mots. Ragnok s'inclina donc en signe d'assentiment.

_ Maître Gripsec, seriez-vous assez aimable pour aller chercher messieurs Weasley, s'il vous plait ? Le temps nous manque malheureusement et je sais que vous ne serez pas vu. Pendant ce temps, je vais enlever tout les blocs sur la magie et certains souvenirs de Harry, ainsi que les divers potions et sorts.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux gobelins choqués dans l'âme.

_ Mais tout le monde sait que c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Poursuivit Ragnok, que James n'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. C'est même mortel. Et aussi dangereux à enlever.

_ Je le sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai plongé M Potter dans un sommeil magique de mon cru et que je vais tout enlever moi-même.

_ Si vous me permettez, Dame Magia, intervint James alors que Gripsec partait, je préfère vous aider : il y aura encore des blocs à enlever chez Fred et Georges... Mais également sur son lieutenant, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_ C'est vrai, accorda Dame Magia en se levant. Alors au travail...

Pendant ce temps, Gripsec s'était rendu à la sortie secondaire de la banque. Il se jeta des sortilèges gobelins d'invisibilité, de silence et de ne me remarque pas, au cas où. Il se précipita ensuite à l'appartement de messieurs Weasley, au-dessus de leur boutique qui se situait non loin de la banque. Il enleva les sortilèges et frappa à la porte. Il entendit des grommellements puis des bruits de pas lourds. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Gripsec aurait voulu un appareil photo pour immortaliser le choc sur le visage d'un des jumeaux lorsqu'il vit un gobelin, pas moins, sur le pas de leur porte en pleine nuit.

_Maître Gobelin ! S'exclama Le jumeau en se ressaisissant. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite en pleine nuit ?... Mais pardonnez mes manières, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en s'effaçant, entrez je vous pries.

_ Merci M Weasley, répondit gripsec en entrant. Pourriez-vous allez cherchez votre frère, s'il vous plait ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez important et urgent.

Georges, car c'était lui, partit aussitôt chercher Fred, se demandant bien ce qu'un gobelin voulait pour venir chez eux en pleine nuit. Pendant ce temps, Gripsec posa des sorts de confidentialité et anti espions gobelin. Il vit bientôt revenir les frères Weasley, tout deux habillés.

« Ça nous fera gagner du temps », songea Gripsec.

_ Bonsoir, Messieurs, déclara aussitôt Gripsec après les salutations d'usage, je suis venu ici en urgence à cause d'un événement un peu particulier qui a lieu en ce moment même dans notre banque. Plutôt dans la journée, un homme du nom de James Harrisson Evans, s'est présenté à nous, poursuivit Gripsec. Avec des paroles convaincantes, il a prit rendez-vous avec le directeur Ragnok et moi-même pour cette nuit. M Harry Potter est également présent à ce rendez-vous.

Au nom de Harry, Fred et Georges se redressèrent, encore plus attentifs. Gripsec vit aussitôt leurs inquiétudes et leurs méfiances vis à vis de lui.

_ Je vous rassure tout de suite, le jeune Harry va bien et est actuellement en sécurité avec mon Directeur, son... protecteur, et une invité de grande marque. Mais certains événements récents m'ont obligé à venir vous chercher pour vous emmener près de lui. Cela, si vous êtes prêts à quitter famille et amis s'il le faut pour aider M Potter.

Gripsec se tut et observa silencieusement les jumeaux Weasley. Les regards graves comme on le voit rarement chez eux, Fred et Georges semblaient communiquer en silence. Enfin, après de longues secondes de silence, Fred répondit :

_ Si Harry est dans votre banque à cette heure, avec un « protecteur », ajouta Fred avec une certaine méfiance vis à vis de ce protecteur

« Le père du jeune harry va avoir du mal à convaincre ces deux là de la véracité de son nom », songea gripsec avec un amusement caché,...

_ Et si notre famille est mêlée de près ou de loin à ce danger, nous abandonnerions tout pour aider Harry, poursuivit Georges.

_ En revanche, si notre famille est-elle aussi en danger, ….

_ Nous sommes désolée mais …

_ Harry viendra avec nous et notre famille.

_ Peu importe ce que dit ce protecteur.

_ Ne vous y trompez pas, reprit aussitôt Fred, nous savons très bien que certains membres de notre famille accepteraient beaucoup de choses pour de l'argent.

_ Alors nous allons vous accompagnez, parlez à Harry et ce « protecteur », et décider quoi faire ensuite.

_ Etes-vous d'accord avec cela, Maître Gripsec ?

_ Tout à fait, répondit Gripsec, satisfait de leurs paroles malgré leur discours jumeau, maintenant, je suis désolé de vous pressez mais il est vitale que nous y allions maintenant.

Fred et Georges acquiescèrent et se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils prirent leurs vestes et sortir à la suite de Gripsec. Après avoir fermé la porte, Gripsec leur précisa :

_ Je vais nous jeter des sorts d'invisibilité et de silence pour ne pas être remarqué, si vous êtes d'accord ? Je les enlèverait devant le bureau du directeur.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent brièvement avant de hausser les épaules. Un gobelin ne mentait jamais et n'attaquait jamais les sorciers inutilement. Par ailleurs, pour que l'un d'eux viennent les chercher en personne pour les conduire ensuite dans le bureau du directeur, cela devait être vraiment important.

« Espérons que Harry va vraiment bien, songèrent les jumeaux ».

Voyons leurs accords, Gripsec jeta les sortilèges et les conduisit ensuite à la banque, par la même sortie qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Quand ils furent enfin devant le bureau du directeur et que les sortilèges gobelins furent enlevés, ils entrèrent, suivis de Gripsec. Et là, ils virent quelque chose qui leur firent sortir immédiatement leurs baguettes : Harry était suspendu dans les airs, comme retenu par des cordes invisibles, et poussaient des hurlements déchirant. La magie crépitait furieusement autour de lui, dansant telles des vagues furieuses au milieu d'une tempête. Mais surtout, une femme et un homme, pointaient sur Harry : sa baguette pour l'homme et une main pour la femme. Sans chercher plus loin, Fred et Georges s'apprêtèrent à leur lancer des sortilèges pour les forcer à lâcher Harry quand ils furent stopper par un sort de magie gobeline. Incapable de bouger ni de parler malgré leurs tentatives, les jumeaux regardèrent, impuissants et inquiets, Harry, continuer de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla des heures, l'homme et la femme baissèrent leurs baguettes et se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises présentées par les deux gobelins, épuisés. Harry, lui redescendit doucement sur le lit d'appoint. James et Dame Magia, car c'était bien eux, burent volontiers la potion donné par les gobelins et retrouvèrent aussitôt leur énergie.

« Une potion Pepper-Up, songèrent les jumeaux. »

_ Une chance que vous m'ayez proposé de m'aider, déclara finalement Dame Magia en retournant sur le siège de Ragnok. Tous ces blocs, sortilèges et potions étaient vraiment puissants.

« Des blocs ! Des sortilèges ! Des potions ! Songèrent Fred et Georges, choqués. Et Harry est toujours vivant ! … Qui est le malade qui a fait ça ? »

_ Le problème maintenant, répondit James, ses yeux tristes rivés sur son fils, va être de le calmer quand il apprendra toute la vérité. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de sa vie, Harry à le caractère de sa mère : soit il va tout démolir, soit il va s'isoler et déprimé. Dans les deux cas, ça risque d'être assez difficile de le calmer, surtout avec toute cette magie sauvage.

_ Vous oublier que Harry à aussi tendance à foncer sans réfléchir à un plan, plaisanta Dame Magia, un peu comme son père et son parrain.

James eut un rire penaud et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« il fait le même geste que Harry, songea Georges. »

_ Maintenant, reprit Dame Magia en se tournant vers Fred et Georges, ils seraient temps de s'occuper de nos deux farceurs pendant qu'ils sont bloqués.

Elle se tut un instant, amusé de la peur qu'elle voyait s'infiltrer en eux, avant de reprendre :

_ Comme vous l'avez entendu, nous enlevions simplement les blocs, sorts et potions mis sur Harry. Et ce n'est pas le seul : malheureusement, vous deux et une autre personne ont également quelques blocs. Ils sont certes moins puissants mais ils doivent être enlevés avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Fred et Georges étaient trop choqués pour vraiment réagir. Et Dame Magia le savait. Elle en profita donc pour s'approcher d'eux et poser une main sur chacune de leurs têtes. Pendant quelques minutes, une lumière éclaira à nouveau les mains de Dame Magia. Cette dernière sentit la résistance des blocs sur leurs souvenirs mais ils furent plus facile à enlever que ceux sur Harry.

« Il doit se croire tellement puissant qu'il n'a pas pensé à vérifier leurs blocs, songea-t-elle avec une rage contenue envers les actions de cet homme. Il semble que seul Harry ai eu droit à son _traitement spéciale_ ! »

Fred et Georges sentirent la magie de cet inconnue s'infiltrer en eux mais ils ne purent la combattre. Puis des souvenirs affluèrent soudain dans leurs têtes, des souvenirs qu'ils ne pensaient pas avoir et qui les surpris un temps. Cependant, plus ces _nouveaux_ souvenirs affluaient, plus ils furent heureux d'avoir vécu ces moments. En même temps, ils étaient attristés et enragés que quelqu'un leur ait enlevé ces moments de bonheur. Fred et Georges se moquaient des critiques quant au choix du compagnon de Harry. Ils se moquaient de la différence d'âge entre eux. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'étaient deux personnes enfin en paix avec elles-mêmes et heureuses ensemble. Ils se respectaient mutuellement et s'aimaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais comme ils le virent enfin, cette personne gâcha tout. Elle transforma leurs deux années d'amitié, d'amour, de joie et de rire en de simples moments de solitude, froid et sans joie. Fred et Georges étaient ensemble mais pas Harry, ni son compagnon. Ils étaient redevenus amer, concentré uniquement sur la guerre contre Voldemort, seul but qui semblait les maintenir sur pieds à l'époque.

Quand Dame Magia enleva enfin ses mains des têtes de Fred et Georges, elle retourna dans la chaise de Ragnok. Fred et Georges restèrent un moment immobile avant d'aller d'un pas lourd s'asseoir à terre près de Harry.

_ J'ai vu vos souvenirs, dit-elle finalement avec un soupir de lassitude, autant physique que morale. Je ne savais pas qu'ils vous avaient enlevés autant de souvenirs heureux... Vous tenez le choc ?

_ Nous, ça va aller, commença Georges avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

_ Même avec nos souvenirs modifiés, nous étions toujours tous les deux.

_ C'est pour eux deux que ça risque d'être dur.

_ Parce que dans ces souvenirs trafiqués, comprit Dame Magia, ils sont seuls et sans but réel.

Un silence pesant s'établit, seulement rompu par la respiration stable de Harry. Fred lui caressait les cheveux, comme Georges et lui avaient l'habitude de le faire quand ils se voyaient en secret avec le compagnon de Harry … Harry … ! Après des début maladroits, les masques étaient tombés, grâce à lui. Il avait été le premier à voir au-delà de leurs masques mutuelles : la froideur et le rejet de tous pour son compagnon et les farces pour Fred et Georges. Harry avait su les percer et les aider à se libérer en privé de ces masques. Ils les avaient aidés à être eux-même et à s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient. Mais le plus dur pour eux avait été de brisé le masque de Harry, construit depuis son enfance. La violence que subissait Harry chez les Dursley les avaient choqués et presque poussés à commettre des meurtres. Mais Harry, encore lui, les avaient empêcher de briser leurs vies pour des gens qui n'en valait pas la peine. Ils avaient eu du mal à respecter son choix mais pour lui, ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient donc concentré sur Harry, l'aidant à se voir en victime et à s'accepter tel qu'il était vraiment sans son masque. Cela avait été dur mais Harry était devenu en privé cette boule d'énergie, pleine de confiance et de joie de vivre qu'ils connaissaient. Harry ne se sentait plus forcé de porter de poids du monde sur ses épaules et étaient soulagé d'avoir parlé de ses problèmes de familles. Tout cela les avaient beaucoup rapproché. Pour Fred et Georges, ils étaient leurs meilleurs amis, leurs frères. Des frères plus proche et qui les connaissait mieux que leur propre sang.

Dorénavant, tout serait différent. C'était obligé. Ces trahisons, les secrets sans aucun doute lourd à digéré qu'ils sentaient venir avaient anéantis deux années de bonheur. Fred, Georges et le compagnon de Harry remonteraient assez facilement la pente, ils le savaient. Ils avaient toujours été méfiant de leurs entourages malgré leurs différents masques et étaient donc moins surpris que le serait Harry. Pour ce dernier, ce serait différent. Sous son masque de garçon courageux et fort, Harry était un garçon fragile et sensible, ayant un grand besoin de tendresse et d'attention. Il était en fait une personne emplit de joie de vivre et de désirs enfantins : son manque totale d'enfance et tendresse ajouté à la violence l'avait forcé à repousser son enfant intérieur et à porter son masque de garçon trop mature, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à se voir en secret tout les quatre. Là, ils avaient découvert un enfant dans le corps d'un adolescent. Pourtant, Harry était intelligent. Trop intelligent. Il avait cependant prit très tôt l'habitude se rabaisser pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et les foudres des Dursley. Mais quelques jours après la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, alors que tous trois le cherchaient, ils avaient découvert Harry endormi, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans la bibliothèque et un livre de runes antique de septième année ouvert sur ses genoux. A son réveil, il leur avait avoué passer beaucoup de nuits dans la bibliothèque ou la réserve à lire des livres sur divers sujets. Et cela, il le faisait depuis sa première année. Par curiosité, son compagnon lui avait fait passé de vieux tests d'Aspic dans toutes les matières, même celles qu'il ne prenait pas. Harry les avait choqué en les réussissant tous avec les notes maximales. Après ce jour, Harry et son compagnon faisait souvent des duels amicaux en défense ou potion et les aidait à concevoir de nouveaux produits ...

A ces souvenirs, Fred et Georges eurent un doux sourire. C'étaient des moments merveilleux, magique pour tout les quatre. Chacun dans leur coin, les jumeaux se jurèrent alors de tout faire pour retrouver au maximum ce Harry là, le vrai Harry. En se regardant, Fred et Georges surent que l'autre pensaient comme eux. Cela fit redoubler leurs sourires.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensiez, tout les deux ? Demanda Dame Magia, brisant enfin le silence.

_ A nos « nouveaux » souvenirs, répondirent simplement les jumeaux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le visage soudain grave, et hochèrent la tête avant que Fred ne commence :

_ Maintenant que nous avons récupérer nos souvenirs,

_ Merci pour ça, d'ailleurs,

_ Nous voulons des réponses.

_ Comme par exemple, poursuivit Georges, qui êtes-vous ?

_ Pourquoi vous manifestez-vous seulement maintenant ?

_ Qui est ce « protecteur », qu'on s'occupe de lui pour ne pas avoir été là pour Harry avant ? Menaça Georges,

_ Et par merlin, finirent-ils tout les deux, pourquoi ce salaud a mis ces fichus blocs, sortilèges et potions sur nous quatre ?

_ Beaucoup de questions, messieurs, répondit Dame Magie, plutôt amusée malgré les circonstances. Et les réponses seront longues. Donc pour vous contentez en attendant, voici quelques réponses : Nous ne pouvions intervenir avant à cause des puissants et sombres rituels invoqués par cet homme qui nous empêchait d'intervenir. Qui je suis ? Celle dont vous a parlé le compagnon de Harry, vous rappelant ainsi la véritable origine de votre magie.

Les jumeaux comprirent aussitôt qui étaient en face d'eux. Ils la saluèrent rapidement, honorés et choqués de la voir, avant de l'inviter à poursuivre. Fred et Georges avaient beau la respecter, ils avaient besoin de réponses.

« Ce qui est normal quand on sait ce que leurs deux amis et eux ont subit, même si j'ai l'impression que Harry aura subit pire, pensa Dame Magia avec un mauvais pressentiment. »

_ Pourquoi fait-il tout cela ? Poursuivit-elle en laissant provisoirement de côté ses sombres pensées, Dieu seul sait ce que recèle l'esprit tordu de cet homme. Aujourd'hui, il se révèle malheureusement un ennemi très dangereux, même pour moi. Quant à ce protecteur dont vous voulez vous occupez, il est là, termina-t-elle en désignant James.

_ Merci, répondit James cyniquement alors que les jumeaux dardaient un regard furieux sur eux... Attendez, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en levant ses mains en signe de reddition, ne voulant pas provoquer ces deux terreurs, « Moi Cornedrue, compère de Patmol, Lunard et Quedver, je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Cette phrase étonna les gobelins qui se demandait de quoi parlait James, amusa Dame Magie et choqua les jumeaux. Pour peu de temps cependant car il se ressaisirent et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur James tout en se mettant entre lui et harry.

_ Les seuls qui connaissent ce mot de passe, commença Georges

_ Outre deux morts, Harry et nous

_ Ne sont pas présents car on les connaît tous :

_ Le rat ne serait pas assez débile pour enlever des blocs qui rendrait Harry plus puissant.

_ Lunard est impossible car c'est la pleine lune,

_ Notre frère et Hermione sont en sécurité.

_ Le compagnon de Harry n'est pas là

_ Et Sirius est mort, ajouta tristement Georges en pensant au parrain de Harry.

_ Et on le connaît suffisamment pour le reconnaître.

_ Vous ressemblez peut-être aux photos du père de Harry

_ Mais je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez ressusciter.

_ A moins que que vous avez fait semblant toutes ces années, poursuivit Georges en plissant les yeux, tout aussi suspicieux que Fred.

_ Et que vous vous cachiez.

_ Dans ce cas, ce cas, terminèrent-ils tout les deux, nous vous conseillons de fuir immédiatement.

James regarda un moment Fred et Georges avant de se tourner vers Dame Magia. Quand elle acquiesça, il leur répondit :

_ Vous avez raison sur tout, commença James, je ne suis aucune des personnes vivantes que vous avez mentionner, ni Siri. Et je suis revenu provisoirement du monde des morts pour aider certaines personnes quand les rituels de ce tordu ont enfin pu être brisés. Je suis …

James se leva et se changea quelques instants en sa forme animagus, que connaissaient Fred et Georges grâce aux photos montrées par Sirius, Remus et Harry.

_ Impossible ! Dirent les jumeaux dans un soupire en reculant d'un pas.

Les événements de ce soir leur revinrent alors en têtes : les révélations, l'aide inestimable de cet personne et son regard envers Harry, un regard que seul un parent peut avoir. Là, ils comprirent enfin que James, le père de Harry était à nouveau vivant …

« Attend une minute, songea brusquement Fred en se rappelant les dernières paroles de James. Il ne veut pas dire par là... ? »

_ Vous ne pouvez pas être mort, revenir à la vie et mourir de nouveau ! S'exclama soudain Fred.

_ Vous avez pensez à Harry ? Renchérit Georges, qui avait eu les mêmes pensées que son frère.

_ Vous me croyez ? S'étonna James.

_ Quand on fréquente Harry, il faut s'attendre à l'impossible, répondit Fred avec un haussement d'épaule. Et il y a aussi votre regard envers lui.

_ Qui vous a fait revenir à la vie ? Qui devez-vous aider ?

_ C'est moi qui ai aidé James à retrouver sa vie pendant un certains temps, répondit Dame Magia. Quant à la personne que James aidait, je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit là pour vous le dire.

Georges allait parler mais Harry grogna dans son sommeil et commença à s'agiter. Il marmonna quelque chose que seul les jumeaux, suffisamment proche, entendirent.

_ Harry vous réclame, dit Georges à James, ainsi que Sirius et son compagnon.

Alors que James se précipitait vers Harry pour tenter de le calmer, Dame Magia dit quelque chose en charabia à Ragnok, qui partit.

_ Son compagnon devrait bientôt arriver, les informa-t-elle.

Heureux de le revoir bientôt, Il regardèrent James calmer Harry en attendant. Il lui caressait les cheveux tout en murmurant des mots réconfortants dans son oreille. Cela semblait fonctionner car Harry se tut mais s'agrippa à la main gauche de son père.

_ Harry s'en veut énormément pour la mort de Sirius, déclara Fred dans le silence qui suivit.

_ On voulait lui parler avant qu'il rentre mais on n'a jamais pu le trouver seul, ajouta Georges qui trouvait, tout comme Fred, les comportements de Ron et Hermione envers Harry un peu suspect depuis leurs souvenirs retrouvés.

_ Quant à lui écrire, on a bien essayer

_ Mais toutes nos lettres revenaient non ouvertes.

_ C'est d'ailleurs étrange car même s'il est en colère, poursuivit Fred dont les doutes commençaient à s'immiscer dans les esprits de son frère et lui,

_ Harry nous répond toujours, même avec nos souvenirs trafiqués.

_ Il ne nous laisse jamais sans réponse car il sait qu'on s'inquiétera.

_ Alors on a été rassuré de le voir ici.

Dame Magia les étudia un instant avant de dire :

_ Vous doutez d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sachant que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, Fred et Georges acquiescèrent silencieusement. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix se fit entendre à la porte, qu'aucun humain n'avait entendu s'ouvrir :

_ C'est bon à savoir que j'ai deux têtes rouges de moins sur la liste des traîtres !

Fred, Georges et James se levèrent d'un bond, baguette brandit pour trouver face à eux, accompagné par Ragnok, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy, nul autre que Lord Voldemort en personne...


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION : Severus Rogue très OOC. Voldemort, alias Tom Elvis Jedusor également OOC. **

**Pour les fans du monde de Naruto, patience, notre ninja préféré devrait arriver dans le chapitre 4 ou 5 ! **

**MERCI AUX REVIEWS QUE JE RECOIS. VOS COMMENTAIRES M'ENCOURAGE A ESSAYER DE FAIRE ENCORE MIEUX.**

Chapitre 3 :

Aussitôt qu'il vit qui entrait, James baissa sa baguette. Fred et Georges ne faisaient pas attention à Lucius Malefoy et Voldemort. Ils étaient trop concentré sur le changement d'apparence important de Severus Rogue : ses cheveux habituellement mi-long et gras étaient désormais soyeux et brillant. Il les avait coupé court, dans un style plus moderne qui le rajeunissait. Ses yeux autrefois froids et noirs brillaient maintenant de joie mais aussi d'une certaine envie de vengeance compréhensible. Ses rides avaient considérablement disparus, le rendant encore plus attrayant. Quant à ses habituelles robes noires, elles étaient remplacés par un jean moldu de style _blue used. _Il le portait avec des bottes en peau de dragon, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir noir, veste que les jumeaux reconnurent comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Harry. Les jumeaux virent même à son oreille droite la boucle d'oreille argenté en forme d'aigle offerte par Harry à leur dernier noël. Ce look plutôt rock lui allait à merveille.

Ces brèves secondes qui suffirent aux jumeaux pour détailler Severus Rogue leur apprirent ce qu'ils voulaient : il avait également retrouvé ses souvenirs. Le sombre maître des potions était redevenu lui-même, l'homme dont était tombé amoureux Harry et que les jumeaux considéraient comme un grand frère.

_ Tu es de retour ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en se précipitant sur Severus.

Un rire joyeux et des bras puissants accueillir Fred et Georges. Heureux de se retrouver, ils ne se souciaient pas un instant des regards amusés ou choqués des personnes environnantes ni de la présence de Voldemort à proximité, aussi amusé que Dame Magia. Lucius Malfoy et les gobelins, eux, étaient assez choqués de voir une personne connu pour être sombre et sans cœur, plaisanter et rire aussi facilement avec deux Weasley ! James était partagé entre le choc, l'amusement, la joie et l'inquiétude toujours présente pour son fils.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez bande d'avorton ! Répliqua Severus en rigolant, sous les yeux un peu plus ahuris de Lucius Malfoy qui ne l'avait jamais comme ça, et surtout pas avec un Weasley. Que j'allais rester un salaud effroyablement laid toute ma vie ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous surveiller !

Fred et Georges rigolèrent de plus belle, sentant un poids en moins sur leurs épaules avec l'arrivée de Severus. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de lui, le regardèrent une fois de plus de la tête au pieds avant de de lui dire :

_ Dis-moi, tu es sûr de vouloir rester comme ça ? Demanda Fred, les yeux brillant de malice.

_ Ça ne me va pas ? Demanda Severus, feignant l'inquiétude.

_ Oh si ! S'exclama Georges. On dit ça simplement par soucis tu sais.

_ On ne voudrais surtout pas voir tes beaux habits déchirés quand 'Ry te sautera dessus ! Renchérit Fred avant d'éclater de rire avec son frère.

_ Attende un peu qu'on soient sortis, vous deux ! S'exclama Severus de sa voix de professeur irascible.

_ Oh allez ! Renchérirent les jumeaux, qui savaient très bien que Severus se retenait de rire, tu sais que c'est vrai !

Severus les regarda un instant, semblant furieux, avant d'éclater de rire. Il reprit les jumeaux dans ses bras et leur chuchota pour eux seuls :

_ Ça fait vraiment du bien de vous retrouver tout les deux.

_ Tu nous manquais aussi, murmura Fred. Même si on ne se souvenait pas,

_ On savait que des personnes manquaient, chuchota à son tour Georges,

_ Toi et Harry, finirent-ils ensemble en reculant.

Severus leur sourit tristement avant de porter son regard sur Harry, derrière James. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Severus et lui dit avec un sourire triste :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, il va mieux. Dame Magia et moi l'avons libérés de tout. Maintenant, il récupère.

Severus s'avança lentement vers Harry mais Lucius, qui n'était au courant de rien, le retient. Il se retrouva aussitôt face aux baguettes des jumeaux, le regard dur. Lucius porta son regard sur Severus. Le regard glacial de ce dernier donna la chair de poule à Lucius. Sachant que Severus et les jumeaux se retenait difficilement de le cogner, James intervint :

_ Je te conseil de ne pas intervenir dans la relation de ces quatre là, Malfoy. Sauf si tu veux te retrouver trucider sur place.

Lucius regarda James, qui avait la main sur sa baguette et s'était déplacé devant Harry, avant de relâcher Severus. Ce dernier fila aussitôt vers Harry, vite suivit des jumeaux. James les laissa passer sans quitter Lucius des yeux et se repositionna ensuite devant eux pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

_ Tu es ici parce que Dame Magia et Voldemort te font suffisamment confiance pour savoir ce qui se passe, poursuivit James, remerciant d'un bref hochement de tête Voldemort pour le laisser gérer. Mais je te préviens, menaça-t-il en sortant sa baguette, crée un seul problème entre Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges, et je te trucide moi-même. C'est un serment.

Intimidé par la prestance et la menace réelle de James, Lucius, acquiesça vivement avant de déclarer de sa voix d'aristocrate habituelle :

_ Je voulais simplement comprendre. Depuis que mon Seigneur a libéré Severus de ces blocs, il a totalement changé. Je ne le reconnaît plus.

_ Tu comprendras, Lucius, intervint finalement Voldemort.

Il regarda un bref instant Severus, sa tête posée près de celle de Harry, et ajouta :

_ Quant au comportement de Severus, il est tout à fait normal. C'était son comportement avant qui ne l'était pas ... Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers James, nous devrions commencer. Ça risque d'être assez long à leur expliquer et à tout mettre en place.

_ Je sais mais on doit ...Commença James avant d'être interrompu par les gémissements de Harry.

_ Il se réveille ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec un rire joyeux.

_ Enfin ! Murmurèrent James et Severus.

_ Je crois que Tom et Lucius devrait se faire discret pour le moment, intervint Dame Magia. On ne peut pas prévoir la réaction de Harry.

Hochant la tête, Voldemort lança un sort d'invisibilité sur lui et Lucius. De leurs côtés, Fred et Georges s'étaient mis au pied du lit de Harry pour laisse la place à Severus et James.

_ 'Ry ? Appela Severus d'une voix douce, tu m'entend ? C'est Severus.

_ Sev', chuchota Harry, toujours à moitié endormi.

_ Oui, 'Ry, je suis là, ainsi que ton père, Fred et Georges.

Harry se frotta les yeux en gémissant avant de les ouvrir finalement. Il vit tout d'abord les immenses sourires de Fred et Georges. Il se tourna ensuite vers la gauche pour voir son compagnon, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir embrassé depuis des siècles, et son père.

_ Je n'avais pas rêvé, murmura Harry, les yeux sur son père, tu es vraiment là.

_ Oui Harry, je suis bien là, le rassura son père avec un sourire.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père, profitant enfin de l'amour et de la tendresse d'un parent.

_ Tu es vraiment revenu, répéta Harry pour les seuls oreilles de Severus et James, je n'ai pas rêvé... Ça fait si longtemps que je rêve de voir maman et toi. Et maintenant tu es là.

Harry resta un certain temps dans les bras de son père, murmurant encore et toujours les mêmes phrases. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues mais il s'en fichait. Il avait enfin son père. Son père était là. Il n'avait pas rêvé... Rêvé, attendez une minute … !

_ Attend ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en s'éloignant brusquement.

_ Quoi ? Demanda son père, surpris.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il essuya ses yeux et se leva du lit. Sans faire attention aux gobelins ni à Dame Magia, il se mit à marcher de long en large, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il regarda un bref instant son père avant de hocher furieusement la tête. A le voir, on avait l'impression qu'il refusait d'accepter quelque chose ...

_ Que fait-il ? Demanda James à Severus.

_ Il fait toujours ça quand il a beaucoup de chose en tête auquel il doit penser, répondit Severus, concentré sur Harry. Là, je dirais qu'il pense principalement à votre rencontre de ce soir, ainsi qu'à ses souvenirs débloqués.

Severus regarda les jumeaux. Quand il vit leurs hochements de tête et leurs airs graves, il su qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Sur un signe de sa part, les jumeaux sortirent leurs baguettes et chacun se dirigea discrètement vers un coin de la pièce : Fred alla près de Dame Magia, Gripsec et Ragnok tandis que Georges se rendit à l'endroit où se cachait Voldemort et Lucius. Severus, sa baguette également dans sa main, se plaça entre Harry et James.

_ Quand je te le dirais, James, tu te jette à terre sans poser de question, ordonna Severus de sa voix de maître des potions intransigeant alors que Fred et Georges avertissaient également les autres. On expliquera après.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois me coucher sur le sol ? Demanda Lucius à Georges.

_ Si vous voulez prendre le risque de recevoir la magie de Harry de plein fouet quand il va la déchaîner, libre à vous. Mais avant de vous décidez, ajouta Georges, concentré sur Harry, je dois vous avertir qu'on a déjà vécu une ou deux situations comme celle-là, malgré ses blocs. On a dû apprendre un sort oublié que Sev' a trouvé je ne sais où surnommé le bouclier des Dieux pour empêcher Harry de tout détruire.

Voldemort voulu en savoir plus sur ce bouclier mais au vu du sérieux sur le visage de Severus, il trouva préférable de faire attention au jeune Potter. Ce dernier continuait de marcher en long et en large mais ses marmonnements se faisaient plus furieux. Bien qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas, l'expression impitoyable de son visage avertit Fred, Georges et Severus du danger imminent. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes, indiquant par la même occasion aux autres occupant de la salle de se baisser. Quand Harry stoppa ses allers-retours pour tourner son visage vierge de toutes émotions vers son père, Severus s'écria :

_ **Maintenant **!

D'un même mouvement, alors que la magie en furie de Harry apparaissait soudainement autour de lui, Severus et les jumeaux élevèrent leurs baguettes vers Harry. Un puissant rayon blanc sortit de chacune de leurs baguettes pour former aussitôt un dôme transparent mais brillant comme du diamant autour de lui. Les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, Harry semblait incapable de contrôler la rage immense provoqué par ses réflexions. Poussé par ses sentiments exacerbés, sa magie tournait autour de lui comme une danse hypnotique et mortelle.

_ Par Merlin ! Jura Lucius, les yeux exorbités par la puissance dégagé par Harry.

Voldemort n'en pensait pas moins. Et il était heureux d'être du côté des Potter. Avec une puissance pareil, toute sa base aurait été anéantie en quelques secondes. Pas étonnant que le vieux fou avait ciblé Harry spécifiquement !

_ Putain ! Jura Georges dans sa barbe, il ne va pas se calmer. **Sev'** ! Cria-t-il ensuite à Severus. **Tu vas devoir y aller. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche mais quelque chose à dû bouleverser 'ry : il aurait déjà dû réagir à notre bouclier et se calmer** !

_ **Je sais**, cria Severus en retour, **mais vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à deux**.

_ **On a pas le choix**, intervint Fred, les dents serrés dans l'effort qu'il mettait tout trois dans le sortilège. **Aucun autre sort ne fonctionnera.**

_ **Et personne ne connaît ce sort**, ajouta Georges,** alors vas-y**.

_ **Très bien**, céda Severus, sachant que c'était la seule solution.

_ Il est fou ! S'exclama Lucius, inquiet pour son ami, il va se faire tuer.

_ Non, marmonna Georges entre ses dents, la magie de Harry le reconnaîtra.

Voldemort regarda Dame Magia, posant une question silencieuse.

_ Mon intervention ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, répondit-elle avec un soupir impuissant.

_ **A 3, on y va** ! Décida Severus pendant ce temps, **1 … 2 … 3 ! **S'écria-t-il.

Il relâcha le sort et couru vers Harry, traversant la barrière. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut franchit, la magie de Harry forma un bouclier autour de lui, lui permettant de se diriger lentement vers son compagnon.

_ On dirait que Severus lutte contre le courant, songea James à haute voix, en s'asseyant.

C'était exactement ça. La magie de Harry protégeait Severus mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour autant ! Surtout que le bouclier faisait presque 2m50 de diamètre !

_ Dépêches-toi, marmonnèrent les jumeaux, en sueur à cause de la puissance fournit pour contenir la magie de Harry.

Quand Severus atteignit finalement Harry, il se colla contre son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche, de façon à avoir sa bouche près de l'oreille de Harry. Et là, à l'instant où Harry sentit les bras de Severus autour de lui, sa magie se calma.

_ Enfin ! S'exclama Lucius en se relevant, pensant que c'était fini.

_ Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, répondit Georges, toujours aussi concentré. Harry s'est simplement calmé grâce à la proximité de Sev'. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer : Sev' va devoir faire très attention à ses propos sinon, c'est l'explosion assuré, et nous avec...

De son côté, Sev' parlait avec Harry, ou plutôt il monologuait pour le moment :

_ Calmes-toi Harry, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi énervé mais quoique ce soit, tu sais que je serais près de toi. Comme il en sera de Fred et Georges. Je sais que les derniers événements ont été choquant mais …

_ Tu ne sais pas, marmonna enfin Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait après vous avoir renvoyé tous les trois, Sev'. Tu ne sais pas, répéta Harry, le regard dénué de toutes émotions. J'aurais voulu ne jamais me souvenir. J'aurais préféré être aux mains des Dursley pendant encore des années plutôt que de vivre ça...

Severus sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Pour que Harry préfère retourner aux mains de ses tortionnaires plutôt que de vivre cet événement, c'est que ça devait être grave, très grave ...

_ Quand vous êtes partis, poursuivit Harry en se concentrant sur l'odeur de Severus, il m'a dit que j'avais été méchant. Que j'aurais dû rester bien sage et suivre ses « conseils », que j'aurais dû faire ce qu'il voulait. « Tu aurais été libéré après ça, mon garçon », me disait-il « tu devais simplement m'obéir et écoutez M Weasley et Mlle Granger. Mais non, il a fallu que tu traînes avec ces deux voyous et que tu fricotes avec un homme ! Et avec Severus, pas moins ! Ce que vous faites est contre-nature... »Il a continué comme ça, me disant que je devais revenir sur « la bonne voie » et lui donner de beaux enfants de Ginny. « Vous auriez été heureux et si tu avais été obéissant, tu aurais vécu vieux, disait-il alors. Je t'aurais sûrement trouvé une utilité. ».

Plus les mots s'écoulaient de la bouche de Harry, plus Severus avait du mal à se retenir. Et Severus doutait fortement que Dumbledore se serait contenter de « parler » à Harry. Severus avait peur de ce que ce fou pourrait avoir fait à son compagnon. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrais entendre la suite sans craquer lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas interrompre Harry :

_ Dumbledore a continué comme ça longtemps, détaillant ses « grands » plans pour gouverner le monde magique et mettre Dame Magia à ses pieds. Il m'a raconté comment il a manipulé les parents de Tom ainsi que sa vie, comment il s'est servi de lui... Sev', ajouta Harry en changeant de sujet, Tom n'est pas le méchant, c'est Dumbledore : le soir où maman et papa sont morts, Tom était bien là, mais il venait simplement les avertir du danger. Il ne les a pas tué. Tom ne les a pas tué, Sev' ! Répéta Harry d'une voix morte. Tom a voulu me protéger mais Dumbledore a attaqué. Il a tenté de me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment mais le sort de mort a rebondit sur une sorte de bouclier bleu et a frappé Tom. C'est à cause de moi que Tom s'est retrouvé simple esprit ce jour là, c'est à cause de moi qu'on a cette connexion tout les deux … Sev', il faut aider Tom. Il ne les a pas tué, ni Cédric. Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas de sa faute ...

_ Tu n'as pas à finir, 'Ry, l'interrompit Severus en voyant que Harry commençait à divaguer. Tu n'as pas à revivre tout ça ou à nous le dire pour l'instant.

_ Je le dois, Sev', chuchota Harry, je suis le seul à qui il ait eu l'idiotie de raconter presque tout son plan. Et Tom...

_ Tom est là. Il a été libéré des sortilèges et des rituels sombres lui aussi.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry avec une fragile lueur d'espoir pour la personne qui tentait de l'aider depuis bébé.

_ Oui 'ry, et il sait tout ce qui se passe, lui assura Severus en regardant brièvement Fred et Georges. Alors calmes-toi d'accord ? Fred et Georges ne tiendront pas longtemps.

_ Fred ? Georges ? Répéta Harry, comme en transe.

_ Oui, 'Ry, Fred et Georges. Ils maintiennent le bouclier autour de nous. Ils fatiguent.

Harry releva lentement la tête et regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété : effectivement Fred et Georges étaient à genoux, en sueur. Dame Magia et Voldemort avaient chacun une main sur l'un des jumeaux et semblaient leur transmettre un peu de force pour tenir le coup.

_ C'est ma faute, murmura Harry, dans son monde, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas né, rien ne serait arrivé. Ils ne seraient pas … Papa, maman, Sirius et Cédric ne seraient pas … Et vous seriez tous les trois en paix...

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tenté de garder son masque de froideur et de force mais il n'y arrivait pas, pas après avoir brisé son ancien masque avec l'aide de Severus, Fred et Georges. Il ne pouvait plus le tenir. Il n'avait plus la force … A bout, tant mentalement que physiquement, Harry craqua. Sa magie disparut, permettant à Georges et Fred, épuisés, de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Dame Magia et Voldemort. Harry se jeta dans les bras de Severus et pleura. Ses sanglots déchirants brisèrent le silence tendu de la salle. Tout le monde les regarda, étonné de ce revirement de situation. James s'approcha alors. Après une potion Pepper-Up des gobelins, Fred et Georges se joignirent à lui.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James, inquiet, alors que Fred et Georges posait une barrière de vie privé autour d'eux.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus, quelque chose lui ait arrivé au moment où nos souvenirs ont été modifiés mais il n'a pas été capable de me le dire encore. Il semblait plutôt divaguer.

_ J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, Sev', chuchota Fred en s'agenouillant à côté de Harry.

_ Moi aussi, acquiesça Severus, mais si Harry ne nous le dit pas, …

_ Je ne peux pas, Sev' ! Implora soudain Harry entre deux sanglots. Par pitié ne me le fait pas dire. Je veux oublier, je veux seulement oublier,... finit-il en reprenant de plus belle ses sanglots, entrecoupé de « c'est de ma faute » ou de « je ne veux pas », encore et encore...

Severus tenta de le calmer mais Harry était complètement dans son monde, déprimé, perdu et en état de choc. Pour Severus, c'était trop. Ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment, surtout à Harry, était la goutte d'eau. Avec une décision en tête, il confia en douceur Harry à Fred et Georges. Il entraîna ensuite James en dehors de la barrière, près de Voldemort et Lucius. Dame Magia et les deux gobelins approchèrent aussitôt.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Severus regarda Voldemort, se demandant s'il devait vraiment tout dire. Ayant vu son regard interrogateur, Voldemort comprit. Il lui demanda alors :

_ Il t'as parlé de moi et de mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas vraiment, mon Seigneur, répondit lentement Severus, il a seulement vaguement parlé du soir de la mort de Lily et James, me racontant comment vous aviez voulu les aidez et que c'était le vieux fou qui les avaient tués.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Lucius.

_ C'est vrai, approuva James d'un air sombre, Tom est venu ce soir-là peu après lui. Je me battait déjà contre Dumbledore. Lily et moi étions en contact avec Tom depuis quelques jours alors je me doutais qu'il venait nous aider, malgré ses problèmes. Je l'ai envoyé aider Lily et Harry, ce qu'il a fait. Malheureusement, ce moment d'inattention a permis à Dumbledore de me tuer.

_ Il a ensuite accouru dans la chambre, poursuivit Voldemort alors que James masquait son visage par pudeur, où je venais de retrouver Lily et Harry. Elle lui a supplié d'épargner son fils, de nous laisser partir. « Tuez moi si vous voulez mais laissez Tom emmener Harry, par pitié, », l'a-t-elle supplié. Mais il a seulement rigolé. il a rigolé et dit « Ma chère Lily, si quelqu'un à le droit de survivre ce soir, c'est vous ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais laisser ces deux-là ensemble ? Et vivant ? Je serais fou ! ». Mais Lily insistait. J'avais tenté de fuir avec Harry, comme elle n'avait pas arrêté de me le demandé, mais le vieux fou avait posé de puissants sorts pour empêcher tout moyen de fuite. Alors après avoir reposé Harry dans son lit pour aider Lily, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas, pas ici : Lily et Harry se serait retrouvé prit au milieu. J'ai donc assisté, impuissant, à l'assassinat de Lily. Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, Il a lancé le sort de mort sur Harry.

_ C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bouclier bleu a entouré Harry et repoussé le sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Severus.

_ Harry se souviens de ça aussi ? Demanda Voldemort, sachant très bien que seul Harry pouvait lui avoir dit.

_ Oui, et il s'en veut. Il s'estime responsable de votre « chute ».

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute, répondit Voldemort en hochant négativement la tête. Le sort de mort a rebondit sur le bouclier et Dumbledore l'a dévié vers moi. S'il n'avait rien fait, tout se serait terminé ce soir-là. Mais il a malheureusement survécu.

_ Et peu de temps après, ajouta James, Franck et Alice se faisaient torturer, sois-disant par tes mangemorts.

Voldemort eut un soupir méprisant et expliqua :

_ Quand je suis revenu l'année dernière et que j'ai appris pour les Londubat, j'ai interroger Bellatrix à son évasion de prison. Elle m'a juré sur sa vie que ni Barty, Rodolphus, Rabastan, elle ou un autre mangemort n'avait attaqué les Londubat. C'était probablement des hommes du vieux fou.

_ Alors ça aussi c'était faux ? Demanda soudain la petite voix de Harry dans le silence qui suivit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant sur nos trois familles ?

Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que Harry les avaient écoutés. Les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, Harry était debout, entouré des jumeaux, tels des gardes corps. Et il ne montrait aucune surprise de voir Voldemort et Lucius, redevenus visible.

Voldemort vit les yeux de Harry sur lui. Il fut surpris de voir le soulagement dans les yeux de Harry en le voyant là. Alors, malgré la fragilité mentale de Harry en ce moment, Voldemort décida qu'il était temps de mettre carte sur table :

_ Ton père, Dame Magia et moi allons vous dire tout ce que nous savons Harry, jura Voldemort, mais avant, je crois qu'il serait sage de faire quelque chose pour empêcher ta magie sauvage de s'agiter le temps que tu apprennes à la contrôler.

_ Pas de blocs ! S'exclama aussitôt Harry en reculant d'un pas.

_ Jamais, répondit Voldemort en hochant négativement la tête, je pensais plutôt à un bijou que je sais avoir dans mon coffre qui calmera ta magie sauvage quelques soient tes émotions.

_ Si tu en as un deuxième, intervint Dame Magia, tu ferais mieux de le prêter à James également.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris, je sais ce dont on va parler !

_ Pas tout, contredit Dame Magia.

_ Je me souviens, déclara Harry qui retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, il m'en a parlé, le jour où...le jour où on a été séparé ...

Harry regarda son père et ajouta :

_ Papa, je crois vraiment qu'on devrait prendre ses bijoux. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire mal.

_ Son plan est si grave que ça ? Surpris de voir son fils accepter si facilement une solution de son ancien ennemi.

_ Je sais seulement que ça concerne notre famille, papa, répondit Harry, qui reprenait doucement le contrôle de ses émotions, mais tu l'aurais vu quand il m'as dit ça : il jubilait ! Je ne l'avait vu jamais aussi heureux. Quelque soit son plan avec notre famille, papa, il sait pertinemment qu'il va réussir s'il arrive à le mettre en place.

_Très bien, accepta James après un bref instant de réflexion.

Gripsec accompagna donc Voldemort dans son coffre. Quand il revint, il y avait une chouette volant derrière lui, hululant follement. Une chouette blanche comme neige.

_ Hedwige ! S'exclama Harry, heureux de la voir saine et sauve.

Hedwige se précipita en direction de Harry tout en continuant de hululer. A voir Harry rire, on avait l'impression qu'il comprenait sa chouette !

_ Tout va bien Hedwige, lui dit finalement Harry. Je vais bien maintenant. Papa est revenu provisoirement pour m'aider et il m'a amené ici. Ensuite, lui et Dame Magie ont enlevés tout les blocs que j'avais. Tu te rend compte Hedwige ! Ajouta Harry avec une voix enfantine, j'avais plein de blocs sur moi !

Alors que les autres regardaient leurs interactions amusés, surpris ou heureux de le voir se détendre, Hedwige regarda un bref instant James, comme pour lui dire « je te surveille » et hulula quelque chose à Harry.

_ Tout va bien Hedwige, c'est vraiment papa … Alors où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Partie chasser ?

Hedwige sembla hululer une réponse pour Harry car il regarda soudainement à la patte de Hedwige.

_ Quelqu'un t'a prit, suivit ou jeter un sort, ma belle ?

Hedwige hulula une réponse avec un regard disant clairement : « Tu te moque de moi ? Si tu crois que je vais laisser quelqu'un me menacer ! »

_ Heu... Harry ! Intervint son père, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre l'agissement de Harry envers sa chouette.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en se détournant de la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige.

_ Tu parle à ta chouette ? !

_ Oui, et alors ? Demanda Harry comme si c'était une question idiote.

James allait répondre mais Voldemort intervint :

_ Laisse tomber James, tu comprendras tout à l'heure, c'est un truc de famille.

James accepta et laissa tomber. Harry était déjà retourné à sa lettre. Il allait la détacher quand James s'exclama :

_ Attend Harry, elle est peut-être piégé.

_ Non, Hedwige me l'aurait dit.

_ Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Severus, cette belle chouette ne serait jamais venu avec une lettre piégé ou des sorts sur elle. Elle est trop intelligente et trop protectrice pour faire ça à Harry.

Hedwige hulula un remerciement pendant que Harry prit sa lettre. Sa chouette alla ensuite se poser sur l'épaule de Severus, qui la caressa.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'air sérieux de Harry devant le contenu de sa lettre.

_ Luna. Elle est chez Neville avec son père.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Fred.

_C'est plutôt étonnant de sa part, poursuivit Georges.

_ Luna ne passe jamais la nuit chez les autres.

_ Surtout avec son père.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lu la lettre à haute voix :

« _Cher Harry,_

_ Je sais que tu es en sécurité et que tu peux enfin recevoir du courrier.C'est pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre. Comme d'habitude, Hedwige est venu la chercher. Je suis actuellement avec mon père au manoir Londubat. Le directeur est venu ce soir. Il m'a appris l'attaque des détraqueurs et ta disparition. Il pensait te trouver chez moi. Harry, son aura était vraiment sombre, il m'a fait peur. Très peur. _

_ Neville m'a ensuite contacté par cheminette et m'a appris la visite de Dumbledore. Neville a également été effrayé par lui. Harry, ne te montre pas, ne sort pas. La manière dont il te cherche nous pousse à nous poser pas mal de question. Mme Londubat également. Par sécurité, elle nous a demandé de venir chez elle, où les protections sont fortes. Mais je ressens un danger arriver. Un danger qui non seulement te concerne, mais aussi nous et d'autres personnes loin d'ici. Neville et moi allons essayer de convaincre mon père et sa grand-mère de fuir. _

_ Si on ne se revoit pas, sache que tu es pour Neville et moi le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu (tu sais que Neville est plus spéciale ! ). Neville se joint à moi pour te dire la même chose. Il me charge de te dire également : « Les Londubat ont toujours été aux côtés des Potter mais je sais grâce à Luna que tu es en sécurité. Je préfèrent ne pas risquer ta vie en te cherchant. Luna a besoin de moi, je sais que tu comprends. Prend soin de toi, Harry »_

_ Au revoir, tes amis, Neville et Luna. »_

_ C'est grave, déclara Georges, Luna n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse et apeurée. Et Neville devient vraiment courageux en cas de danger. C'est comme si …

_ Ils disent adieu, termina Harry.

Il plia la lettre et la mis dans sa poche avant de se lever. Sa baguette fut rapidement dans ses mains. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fred, Georges et Severus, qui avaient également leurs baguettes en main.

_ On va les chercher, décida-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les autres qui s'apprêtaient à répliquer, surtout son père, et déclara d'un ton sec :

_ Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons les chercher. Ce sont nos amis. Alors soit vous vous taisez et vous nous laissez passez, soit vous venez. Mais vous vous décidez maintenant. Directeur, ajouta d'emblée Harry en se tournant vers lui, serait-il possible d'utiliser une de vos cheminées pour y aller et les faire venir ici, s'il vous plait ?

_ Je vais vous montrer, répondit-il aussitôt en les guidant, ils pourront rester avec vous ici si besoin. Nous avons des chambres d'invités.

Surpris par cette déclaration, Harry s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

_ Merci infiniment, Directeur. Vous et les vôtre être vraiment un peuple fantastique.

Ragnok se contenta de lui sourire avant les guider tout quatre hors de la pièce. James les laissa partir sans rien dire, encore surpris par le changement de Harry qui était passé d'un garçon joyeux, presque enfantin et fragile, à un guerrier impitoyable. De toute façon, il savait que Harry partirait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était simplement inquiet pour un fils qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, en fin de compte.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, James, intervint Voldemort, lorsque Harry est en mode bataille, rien ne lui résiste.

_ Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ses capacités, expliqua James, c'est simplement son changement d'attitude qui m'a surpris. C'est comme si il avait …

_ Plusieurs personnalités ? Termina Dame Magia. C'est un peu ça, continua-t-elle quand James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Toutes les difficultés que Harry a eu depuis son enfance l'ont poussé à développés plusieurs personnages qui se relaient en fonction de la situation. On peut dire que ces personnages sont des qualités ou des défauts qui se mettent en avant pour aider Harry à gérer la situation.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter, Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges arrivaient au manoir Londubat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans ma version de la quatrième année de Harry : Hermione ne le croit pas non plus et reste avec Ron qui, du coup, n'est pas avec ses frères jumeaux. Harry, lui, se rapprochera donc plus des frères jumeaux et de Severus.**

**Pour les souvenirs de la pensine, si ce n'est pas détailler c'est que c'est pareils que dans les romans ou les livres (très peu de variations à ces moments). Les passages des romans modifiés seront plus détaillés. Ne soyons donc pas surpris des modifications**

**Et voici la suite, plus longue que les autres chapitres. J'espère que ces révélations vous plairons..**

**Harry assez OOC, attention. **

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la cheminée du manoir Londubat, ils furent accueillit par les baguettes de Neville, Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood et Augusta Londubat. Quand ils virent qui arrivaient, tous baissèrent leurs baguettes, sauf Neville. Harry sourit à cela : Neville avait bien appris. Il leva alors sa baguette et déclara :

_ Je jure sur ma magie être bien Harry James Potter, accompagné par Severus Tobias Rogue, Frederick Gideon Weasley et Georges Fabian Weasley. Nous sommes venus suite à la lettre de Neville et Luna. Ainsi soit-il.

Harry jeta un lumos rapide avant baisser sa baguette, suivit de Neville.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Harry, lui dit Neville en lui faisant une accolade fraternel, même si je suis content de te voir.

_ Luna et toi deviez bien savoir que je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, plaisanta-t-il avant d'embrasser Luna sur la joue et saluer respectueusement Xenophilius et Augusta.

_ Je suis surpris du choix de vos amis, M Potter, déclara Mme Londubat, surprise par le nouveau look de Severus.

_ Si vous me permettez d'emprunter une pensine, répondit Harry en guise de réponse, je vous montrerais pourquoi ils sont là et pourquoi je suis venu.

_ Tu as découvert la vérité sur Dumbledore, Harry ? Demanda Luna de son habituelle voix mystique.

_ En partie, répondit Harry alors que Mme Londubat les conduisait dans le salon, où ils y trouvèrent une pensine.

_ Quels vérité ? Demanda Xenophilius, qu'on voyait peu souvent aussi sérieux.

Harry se tourna vers Mme Londubat et demanda en désignant la pensine d'un mouvement de tête :

_ Vous permettez ?

Avec son accord, Harry prit sa baguette et sortit un long filament argenté de sa tête, qu'il mit dans la pensine. Fred, Georges et Severus en rajoutèrent également quelques uns.

_ Les premiers souvenirs que nous verrons débute à la fin de la 3eme année de Neville et moi, le soir où Sirius Black s'est échappé de Poudlard. Vous allez voir ensuite certaines scènes des 4eme et 5eme années et enfin ce qui s'est passé ce soir depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs.

_ Par contre, ajouta Severus en s'adressant à Neville et Mme Londubat, vous allez voir des personnes surprenantes en notre compagnie et entendre des choses concernant votre Franck et Alice.

En voyant le regard dur de Mme Londubat, Severus sortit sa baguette et jura :

_ Je jure sur ma vie que tout ce que vous allez voir et entendre dans la pensine est la strict vérité.

_ Ça doit être vraiment sérieux pour que vous juriez sur votre vie, Severus, déclara lentement Mme Londubat alors que Severus rangeait sa baguette, signe qu'il disait la vérité puisqu'il était bien vivant !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle plongea dans la pensine, suivit par Neville et le reste des invités. Le premier souvenirs souvenir les amena dans un endroit que M Lovegood et Mme Londubat ne reconnurent pas.

_ Où sommes-nous ? Demanda cette dernière.

_ Dans la cabane hurlante, répondit Severus alors que Harry avait les yeux rivés sur son parrain, qui venait de stupéfixier Ron juste après être redevenu humain. Vous allez entendre et voir le véritable traître des parents de Harry.

Ils se turent et regardèrent Hermione et Harry arriver. Ils entendirent leurs discussions avec Sirius, l'arrivée de Remus, le récit de Remus sur son enfance et l'amitié des maraudeurs, l'allusion à la « blague » de Sirius qui failli tuer Severus et enfin la transformation de « croutard » en Peter Pettigrow, sois-disant-morts.

_ Par Merlin ! S'exclamèrent Mme Londubat et M Lovegood.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler car à ce moment-là dans le souvenir surgit Severus, la cape de Harry dans sa main …

Flash-back :

Severus était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire virer Potter et sa bande, le loup et surtout donner Black au détraqueurs ! Mais son sourire un peu maniaque disparu lorsqu'il vit Pettigrow en chair et en os, menacé par Black et le loup.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Dit-il sans se départir de la situation. Un mort qui revient à la vie ! Tu es plus doué que je ne le croyais, Pettigrow !

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, permettant à Pettigrow de tenter de se transformer. C'était sans compter sur Severus, qui le stupéfixia.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, servilus ? Demanda Black quand il fut sûr que Pettigrow ne s'échapperait pas.

_ Mon travail, Black, ce que tu ne dois pas comprendre avec ton intelligence diminué.

_ Ça suffit vous deux, intervint remus, on a autre chose à faire.

_ J'aurais vraiment aimé que James ne te sauve pas la vie ce jour là, grogna Sirius.

_ Sirius ! S'exclama Remus, choqué.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Harry, en colère. Pourquoi papa a sauvé Rogue ?

_ Oh ! Il ne vous ont rien dit Potter ? Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Il ne vous ont pas dit comment la _merveilleuse_ blague du chien a faillit me tuer ?

_ Quoi ? ! S'exclama Harry, choqué, en se tournant vers Severus.

Severus raconta alors à Hermione et Harry comment Sirius lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de cette cabane, un soir de pleine lune, alors que Remus s'y trouvait. Et comment James, qui n'était pas au courant, le sauva.

_ Tu as... Tu as voulu tué Rogue ! S'exclama Harry, vraiment choqué.

Severus, qui s'attendait à le voir sourire fut un peu surpris du choc sur le visage de Harry.

_ Il était toujours en train de nous suivre. Je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'il arrête de fouiner, répliqua Sirius.

Et là, sous les yeux choqué de tous, surtout de Severus, Harry donna un magistrale coup de poing à Sirius en l'insultant copieusement.

Fin Flash-back

Ils les virent ensuite sortir de la cabane, Severus surveillant Pettigrow mais repensant à la défense surprenante de Potter faite en son nom. Les occupants du manoir Londubat virent ensuite le sauvetage de Sirius par Harry et Hermione, le ministre accusant Harry d'avoir fait évadé Sirius et la défense surprenante de Severus :

« A moins que Potter ait profité de l'inattention du directeur pour se dédoubler, parcourir le château incognito et libérer Black, je ne vois pas comment il a pu réussir cet exploit ! »

_ Je suis surpris de savoir que vous avez le sens de l'humour, professeur Rogue, osa dire Neville alors que le souvenir suivant arrivait.

_ Vous risquez d'être surpris par les prochains souvenirs, dans ce cas, Londubat, répliqua Severus avec un sourire amusé qu'il partagea avec Harry, Fred et Georges.

Surpris était un euphémisme ! Les souvenirs suivants leur firent passer par de nombreuses émotions : choc, amusement, rage, rire,... Ce qu'ils virent ? Et bien les nombreuses discussions de Harry avec les jumeaux au cours de sa troisième année après qu'ils lui eurent donné la carte des maraudeurs, les rencontres entre Harry, Fred, Georges et le « nouveau » professeur des potions après l'histoire de la cabane hurlante et l'abandon de Ron et Hermione lors de la quatrième année. Ils furent heureux de voir également le rapprochement de Harry avec les jumeaux et Severus, les soirées de détentes dans les appartements de Severus ou l'aide en potion pour Harry, … Ils virent plein de moments heureux, détendus. Et furent ravis du changement majeur de comportement (et de physique aussi) de Severus en privé. Ils furent amusés en les voyant compter les points sur qui était le plus honnête dans son comportement en public ! ... Ils remercièrent Fred et Georges pour leur aide envers la relation de Harry et Severus, une relation de plus en plus forte … La cinquième année de Harry leur montra comment elle s'approfondit, principalement à cause des événements de la fin de quatrième année ainsi que les liens fraternel qui unissaient Fred et Georges à Severus et Harry. Leurs visites impromptus continuèrent, avec en plus des cours de défense dispensés par Severus qui aidèrent Harry, Fred et Georges dans l'AD … Ils rigolèrent, même Mme Londubat, devant les blagues de Fred et Georges pour faire enrager Ombrage en représailles de ses actions. Et surtout, Sirius, finalement au courant de la relation de Harry et Severus, fit preuve de maturité en voyant à quel point son filleul était heureux et comment Severus était sincère dans ses intentions envers Harry. Sirius et Severus firent la paix et apprirent à vraiment se connaître. Ils s'avèrent que ces deux là avaient un sens de l'humour semblable finalement ! ... Les moments où Sirius étaient présent les remplirent de joie pour Harry mais aussi de tristesse car ce serait malheureusement les seuls … Ils virent comment, enfin, tout allait bien dans leurs vies (outre la menace de Voldemort.) Ils étaient heureux …. Ils virent tout ces merveilleux moments, jusqu'à ce jour où tout bascula. Ce jour de fin d'année où Dumbledore les surpris tous les quatre dans les appartements de Severus. Mme Londubat, M Lovegood, Neville et Luna savait par les souvenirs que Sirius n'avaient pas pu venir et que les jumeaux continuaient de venir en douce malgré leur départ théâtrale de Poudlard.

_ Tu as coupé la scène, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Severus en douceur à Harry alors qu'ils regardaient Fred et Georges les aider à défendre leur relation.

Incapable de trouver quoi dire, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, Harry trouvera bientôt quelqu'un capable de l'aider à faire face à ce qu'il à vécu, déclara Luna de sa voix mystique en fronçant les sourcils devant l'image de Dumbledore les paralysant tous les quatre.

_ Tu es au courant ? Demanda Harry, mi-soulagé, mi-inquiet.

_ Je l'ai vu, mais il était malheureusement trop tard. Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais voulu te parler après mais tu n'étais jamais seul et tu avais l'air si différent d'avant. Je comprend pourquoi maintenant.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Luna, répondit Harry alors que les autres se concentraient sur Dumbledore qui modifiaient les souvenirs de Severus, Fred et Georges. Je sais que tu m'aurai aider si tu avais su.

Ils se replongèrent dans les événements de ce soir, notamment l'attaque des détraqueurs. Au moment où Harry fit la rencontre de Jaylin et Kevan, dans le souvenir, le Harry du présent se frappa le front en jurant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Severus.

_ J'ai oublié Jaylin et Kevan, répondit Harry en souriant tendrement devant les tentatives de la Jaylin de la vision pour accepter son aide.

Harry empêcha Severus de parler de nouveau en lui montrant la vision, où le livre de Jaylin apparu soudain.

_ Mais d'où sort ce livre ? S'exclamèrent de nombreuses voix.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à Jaylin.

Le souvenir continua jusqu'à l'arrivée des détraqueurs. Et là, ce fut un vrai choc quand ils virent ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour une moldue s'entourer d'une énergie bleuté et sortir des chaînes de son propre corps, pas moins !

_ Comment fait-elle ça ?

C'est la question que tous se posait. Ils étaient impatients d'avoir des réponses à leurs nombreuses questions mais aussi avide d'avoir la suite alors ils préférèrent se taire et regarder la fin des souvenirs. Quand James Potter accourut près de Harry, ils ne pensaient pas être plus choqué mais ils furent vite trompés en voyant les événements qui avaient eu lieu chez Fred et Georges et dans le bureau de Ragnok …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand ils sortirent de la pensine, ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés, trop choqués par les derniers événements pour savoir vraiment que dire.

_ J'en ai assez de tout ça, grand-mère, déclara finalement Neville en se levant d'un bond, les poings serrés. Il a fait souffrir trop de personne. Il faut que cela cesse.

Mme Londubat regarda son petit-fils. Quand elle vit la détermination sans borne dans ses yeux, elle lui adressa un sourire plein de fierté.

_ Je suis fier de t'avoir pour petit-fils, Neville, lui dit-elle, amenant un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle regarda M Lovegood et Luna avant de poursuivre :

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Suivre Neville, répondit simplement Luna en allant lui prendre la main.

_ Ainsi soit-il, répondit son père en se levant également.

_ Dans ce cas, poursuivit Mme Londubat en se levant à son tour, Nippy !

Un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

_ Maîtresse a appelé Nippy ?

_ Oui Nippy, répondit Mme Londubat, Nous quittons tous le manoir pour un certain temps à cause de certaines menaces. Toi et tous les elfes, videz entièrement le manoir. Transférer tout au château, tu sais duquel je parle. Demande l'aide des elfes du château. Quand tout sera vide, installez-vous également au château... Et Nippy ? ajouta soudain Mme Londubat en pensant à quelque chose.

_ Oui, maîtresse ?

Mme Londubat s'agenouille devant Nippy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se relever.

_ Nippy peut le faire sans problème, maîtresse. Et Nippy et les autres elfes seront heureux de vous aider à vous occupez d'eux.

_ Que lui as-tu demandé grand-mère ? Demanda Neville quand Nippy fut partit.

_ Deux choses, répondit-elle en regardant les Lovegood, Un : de vider entièrement votre maison. Nous avons largement assez de pièces vides au château pour vous, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui n'engageait aucun argument. Et deux : emmenez tes parents au château et s'occupe d'eux en nous attendant, poursuivit-elle en regardant son petit-fils. Ils n'ont pas besoin de guérisseur, simplement d'attention. On peut très bien les aider nous-même avec l'aide des elfes.

_ En plus, ajouta Neville qui était entièrement d'accord avec sa grand-mère, peut-être qu'ils retrouveront plus facilement leur souvenirs avec nous à la maison ?

_ Je l'espère Neville, je l'espère...

Pour éviter tout moment de gène, Harry se permit de demander :

_ Le château dont vous parlez est-il assez sûr pour vous, Mme Londubat ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez, M Potter, hormis Neville, ses parents, nos elfes de maisons et moi, personne ne connaît son existence ni son emplacement. Quant aux protections, elles sont aussi solides que celles de Poudlard, si ce n'est plus car il n'y a quasiment personne à y aller. En fait, d'après nos écrits, ce sont les fondateurs eux-mêmes qui ont fait les protections.

_ Quoi !

_ Oui, expliqua Mme Londubat, ravit de son petit effet. Le château a été offert par l'un des fils de Godric Griffondor à son meilleur ami, notre ancêtre, pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un membre de sa famille. Les fondateurs ont remercié notre famille en faisant les protections

_ Quand je te disais qu'un Londubat avait toujours était aux côtés d'un Potter, dit alors Neville à Harry avec un sourire fier.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

_ Tu ne sais donc pas que les Potter sont les seuls descendants de Godric Griffondor ?

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Harry, les yeux grand ouvert par cette information. Ma famille descend vraiment de Godric Griffondor ?

_ Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda Neville, surpris.

_ Tu oublie que je ne sais pratiquement rien de ma famille, Neville, répondit Harry d'une voix amer.

_ Désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas de vôtre faute, Londubat, intervint étonnamment Severus, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Il prit la main de Harry, attirant ainsi son attention, et ajouta :

_ On devrait retourner à la banque, on apprendra sûrement des informations sur ta famille.

_ Bonne idée, décida Mme Londubat en entraînant tout le monde vers la cheminée.

_ L'adresse est : « Gringotts, bureau du directeur Ragnok », les informa Severus.

Dans ledit bureau, tout le monde attendait impatiemment leur retour pour avancer enfin dans la bataille contre Dumbledore. Des dossiers poussiéreux et épais s'entassaient sur le bureau, ainsi que des boites de divers couleurs et des parchemins spéciaux.

_ Ils reviennent, les informa Tom (_Nb : on appellera Voldemort comme ça maintenant_) qui avait abandonner le glamour sur son corps pour retrouver un visage humain et à peine plus âgé que le souvenir du journal, en deuxième année de Harry.

_ Commente le savez-vous, mon seigneur ?

_ Tu semble oublier la connexion entre moi et Harry et son manque d'occlumancie actuel. Il faut d'ailleurs régler ce problème, ajouta Tom, songeur.

_ Comment ? Demanda James.

_ Si Dame Magia consent à m'aider, j'ai la solution. Une solution qui te permettrait en plus de passer plus de temps avec ton fils.

_ Si vous pensez à ce que je pense, Tom, ce serait possible. En plus, je sais qu'il y a une salle prévu pour ça, ici. Même si cela dure moins longtemps.

_ Oh ! Firent Ragnok et Gripsec en comprenant.

_ Je vois que vous avez compris, messieurs, leur dit Dame Magia, avec son éternel sourire amusée, seriez-vous donc assez aimable pour envoyer quelqu'un préparer cette salle, s'il vous plait ? Je la modifierais plus tard. A votre retour, attendez dans la salle de cheminette, Gripsec. Vous seriez gentil.

Gripsec inclina la tête et sortit aussitôt. Il revint bientôt accompagné de Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père, Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges. Les nouveaux arrivants se tendirent en voyant Lucius Malfoy et celui que Harry les présenta comme Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, mais après un salut respectueux des deux côtés, l'air devint moins lourd. Les Londubat et les Lovegood saluèrent ensuite chaleureusement James après s'être incliner devant Dame Magia et les gobelins.

_ Bien, entama aussitôt Tom, impatient, en tendant deux pendentifs identiques à James et Harry, mettez les au cas puis nous pourrons avancer. La nuit est déjà bien entamée et tout le monde doit être fatigué.

Entièrement d'accord avec les propos de Tom, Harry et son père mirent les pendentifs avant que Tom ne reprenne, s'adressant particulièrement aux gobelins, à Dame Magia et James :

_ Avant de commencer, je préfères vous dire que je sais, grâce à notre connexion, que les Lovegood et les Londubat ont vu tout les événements de ce soir ainsi que d'autres faits qui seront utiles.

_ Tu as tout vu ? S'étonna Harry en regardant Tom. Mais je n'ai rien senti !

Tom s'étonna un court instant de ce fait, sachant que son entrée dans l'esprit de Harry l'avait toujours fait souffrir, avant de comprendre.

_ C'est sûrement dû au fait que les blocs et les sorts ont été enlevés, expliqua-t-il. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle, ça nous permettra de rester en contact sans que personne ne le sache.

Harry sourit à cela. Même s'il ne savait pas encore s'il allait se battre ou partir un temps, il était heureux d'avoir un moyen de connaître le vrai Tom et de rester au courants des faits.

_ Ensuite, poursuivit Tom, dont tout le monde semblait s'être accordé sur le fait de le laisser gérer, on vas passer au plus intéressant, mais peut-être le plus dur pour Harry et James : l'histoire de notre famille.

_ Notre ? Répéta James et Harry d'une même voix, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

_ Ayant en stock la potion adéquate, poursuivit Tom, fier de son entrée, j'ai fait mon arbre généalogique. Ce que j'ai vu m'as plutôt surpris...

Il demanda à tout le monde de reculer avant de sortir un parchemin de sa poche. Après l'avoir posé au sol, il l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique. Tandis que le parchemin grandissait à vu d'œil, Tom ajouta :

_ Je me suis arrêté quelques temps avant les fondateurs, par curiosité. Tout le monde sait que je descendant de Salazar Serpentard, mais en fait, il s'avère que c'était un faux nom. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Mais regardez plutôt...

Ils consultèrent donc l'immense parchemins. Au bas à droite, ils trouvèrent le nom de Tom. Ils remontèrent lentement les différents ancêtres de Tom pour enfin arriver à :

_**Lancelot EMRYS, **dit **Lancelot DU LAC** (Alias :**Salazar SERPENTARD**) et **Helga POUFSOUFFLE** _

__ _Serpentard était Lancelot du Lac ? L'un des chevalier de la table ronde ? Chuchota Harry dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime à cette nouvelle information. Mais alors,...

_ Doucement, Harry, attend un peu avant de faire fonctionner ton cerveau, tu veux ? Lui dit Tom amusé, il y a autre chose.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Personne n'a donc remarqué le nom accolé à celui de Salazar ? Demanda-t-il, faussement déçu.

Tom était vraiment amusé. Et il rigola littéralement lorsqu'ils vit les visages ahuris de tous après avoir étudié le reste du parchemin et vu plusieurs noms choquant, comme le frère de Salazar et sa belle sœur :

_**Rowena SERDAIGLE** et **Arthur EMRYS**, dit **Arthur PENDRAGON **(Alias : **Godric GRYFFONDOR**)_

Ce n'était pourtant pas les seuls noms choquant. La lignée de Rowena et Godric descendaient jusqu'à Harry, comme s'y attendaient beaucoup, mais les noms de Arthur et Lancelot EMRYS remontait à leurs parents, qui n'étaient autre que :

_**Myrdhin EMRYS **et **Viviane EMRYS**_

_(Alias__** MERLIN**__ et la __**Fée Viviane**__ )_

_ Par les caleçons de Merlin ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en exprimant (faiblement on peut le dire ! ) le choc de tous, en particulier des deux Potter.

_ Pas étonnant qu'il soit après vous deux ! S'exclama à son tour Neville. Avec des ancêtres pareils !

_ Non, déclara alors Harry, plutôt songeur que stupéfait, il manque des informations.

Harry releva soudain la tête. Là, ceux qui le connaissait pouvait voir une de ses « personnalités » : le réfléchit, le calme.

_ A quoi penses-tu, Potter ? Demanda Lucius.

Harry, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, se mit à marcher de long en large.

_ Le fait que Dumbledore soit jaloux ne suffit pas, répondit-il à la question de Lucius alors que Tom rangeait son arbre généalogique. Sans vrai raison, il ne pourra rien avoir de nos ancêtres : ni les manoirs et châteaux, ni les livres et objets magique, ni la richesse, ni Poudlard,... Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-il en stoppant brusquement. Mais bien sûr ! C'est l'une des raisons ! Et la raison pour laquelle il a toujours refusé le poste de ministre.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Ragnok.

_ Réfléchissez, répliqua-t-il en reprenant sa marche furieuse. Serpentard est Lancelot du lac et Gryffondor est Arthur Pendragon, ancien roi de Bretagne qui vivait à Camelot : Poudlard EST Camelot ! Arthur et Lancelot ont dû partir à la fin des chevalier de la table ronde pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons sur leurs longévités. Puis, quand ils sont revenus, ils ont dû reprendre le château d'Arthur d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Harry s'arrêta devant Tom et le regarda soudain avec un sourire dangereux et à moitié fou.

_ Je suis vraiment fasciné par ton intelligence, Harry, lui dit Tom alors que Harry continuait de le regarder avec ce même sourire maniaque. J'étais arrivé à cette même conclusion mais beaucoup moins vite que moi. Et oui, effectivement, ajouta-t-il pour l'assistance médusée, Poudlard est en effet Camelot. Maintenant Harry, reprit-il pour ce dernier, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu me regarde de cette manière ?

_ Poudlard est à nous ! Répondit Harry d'une voix folle avant d'éclater d'un rire maniaque et de reprendre sa marche.

Pour toute réponse, Tom haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, vers Fred, Georges et Severus.

_ Pour résumé, après le Harry calme et réfléchit, répondit Georges,

_Voici celui qu'il ne faut surtout pas provoquer :

_ Le Harry fou, maniaque et dangereux, terminèrent les jumeaux avant de frissonner.

_ Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Pria James.

_ Non, assura Severus en surveillant Harry, c'est dans cet état qu'il est le plus dur à calmer.

_ Que fait-on alors ? Demanda M Lovegood.

_ Ça va dépendre de ce qu'il a en tête, répondit Severus.

_ Potter a peut-être une forte magie et de puissants ancêtres mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de dangereux ! Répliqua Lucius.

_ Ben voyons ! Répliqua Severus, presque méprisant. Fred, Georges, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux, racontez lui donc ce que voulait faire Harry après le tournoi des trois sorcier …

_ Si tu veux, accepta Georges avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent,

_ Tant qu'on ne doit pas encore le surveiller non stop !

Ils regardèrent les autres occupants de la salle, qui ne se doutait absolument pas que Severus et les jumeaux connaissaient si bien Harry, avant de reprendre de leur manière habituelle :

_ Pendant plusieurs jours après le tournoi, on l'a seulement aperçut aux repas.

_ Ils ne venaient plus nous rejoindre chez Severus,

_ Et passait son temps enfermé on ne savait où. On a fini par lui prendre la carte des maraudeurs.

_ C'est un plan du château qui indique où se trouve tout le monde, pour infos, expliqua brièvement Fred.

_ On l'a retrouvé dans la bibliothèque, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. (A cette phrase, James fit la mou, dépité que son fils s'en serve pour aller à la bibliothèque.)

_ Monsieur était tranquillement endormi, un livre d'arithmancie de 7ème année sur les genoux.

_ 7 eme année ! S'étonnèrent plusieurs personnes.

_ Oh ! On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Intervint Severus, faussement surpris, les yeux encore rivés sur son compagnon, toujours en marche ! Oups ? !

Fred et Georges rigolèrent avant de poursuivre :

_ Pour information,

_ Harry a passé de vieux Aspic trouvé par Sev' quelques jours après qu'on l'ait trouvé.

_ Il a passé les notes maximales, mêmes dans les sujets qu'ils ne prenaient pas.

_ BREF ! S'exclama fortement Fred pour empêcher une énième interruption. Pour reprendre,

_ Quand on l'a ramené chez Sev' pour discuter,

_ Il nous a avoué passer beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque et la réservé depuis la première année à lire tout genre de livres !

_ Mais il nous dit, ou plutôt laisser échappé,

_ Qu'il ne faisait pas ça depuis la fin du tournoi.

_ A force de persuasion, il a finit par nous avouer enquêter sur la vie des mangemorts présents au cimetière ce soir-là.

_ Non seulement ils savaient leurs noms, les membres de leurs familles, ainsi que leurs habitations, mais il savait aussi l'emplacement de celles sous fidelitas ou incartable. (A ces mots, Lucius pâlit en imaginant ce que Potter aurait pu faire s'il était venu ! )

_ C'est à ce moment là que sa personnalité de « maniaque fou dangereux », comme on aime l'appelée, a surgit.

_ Monsieur nous a avoué avec un rire un peu fou avoir trouvé le lieu où se terrait « cette face de serpent ».

_ Désolé c'était ses mots.

_ Harry savait où je vivais ?

_ Si vous parler du manoir de votre père, répondit Fred en regardant Tom qui était surpris de ne pas avoir eu de « visite » jusqu'à maintenant, la réponse est oui.

_ Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? Ou un membre du petit groupe du vieux fou ?

_ Parce que Harry n'a rien dit, répondit Georges, choquant une fois de plus l'assemblée.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Répéta Tom.

_ Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Bonne question. Demande-le lui ? Proposa Fred, qui ne doutait absolument pas ce qu'il allait provoquer.

Curieux de savoir la raison, Tom se tourna vers Harry et l'appela :

_ Oui, mon petit Tommy ? Répondit Harry avec un rire fou en se tournant vers Tom, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Le dit « petit Tommy » haussa un sourcil en direction de Severus, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

_ Tu te souviens quand tu as trouvé où je me cachais après le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

_ Oh, oui ! S'exclama soudain le Harry enfantin. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à enquêter et espionner les gens.

_ Enquêter et espionner ? Répéta Tom.

_ Oui, oui, répéta Harry, apparemment ravi de pouvoir raconter ça à quelqu'un : j'ai enquêté dans le monde moldu. Ils ont beaucoup d'information tu sais, et t'aide autant que tu veux contre de l'argent ! J'ai aussi espionné Drago et ses amis ainsi que les méchants mangemorts qui travaillent au ministère.

_ Mais comment ?

_ Il ne vous le dira jamais ! Chantonnèrent les jumeaux.

_ Mes grands-frères ont raisons, répondit Harry en rigolant joyeusement, je vous le dirais jamais, na !

_ Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux amis du vieux fou !

_ Méchant grand-père ? Je ne voulais pas lui dire ! C'est moi qui est trouvé tout seul d'abord ! Il n'avait qu'à chercher lui-même ! En plus, dès fois, il avait un drôle de regard.

_ Un drôle de regard ?

_ Mm, Mm, fit Harry, en essayant d'imiter (sans succès faut-il le dire ? ) le regard dont il parlait. Tu vois ?

_ Heu.., Oui, je vois très bien, préféra répondre Tom. Mais toi, tu aurais pu venir ?

_ Je voulais, répondit Harry en faisant la mou, déçu à ce souvenir, mais mes frères et mon chéri m'ont dit que s'y j'y allait, ils se sentiraient obligé de venir m'aider et les méchants leur feraient du mal. Alors ils m'ont fait juré de ne pas y aller. Mais je voulais jouer moi.

_ Non ! S'exclamèrent Severus, Fred et Georges en voyant le regard curieux sur le visage de Lucius.

_ Jouer ? Demanda Lucius exactement au même moment.

_ Bien sûr je voulais jouer ! S'exclama Harry en redevenant le « maniaque fou dangereux », comme le disait les jumeaux.

_ Oh Merlin ! S'exclamèrent Severus et les jumeaux. Mais quel abruti !

_ Tu veux que je te montre comment je voulais jouer avec vous ? Demanda Harry en avançant vers Lucius, son son sourire fou plus que jamais présent. On peux même inviter le petit Drago et cette chère Cissa, si tu veux ?

_ NON ! S'exclamèrent Severus, Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

_ Et Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit ? Leur demanda Harry, menaçant, en faisant enfin attention à eux. Ils m'ont fait du mal. Et aussi à Cédric. Il a le droit d'être vengé !

_ Tu as raison, Harry, Cédric et toi avez droit à la vengeance, commença Severus en avançant lentement, les mains

levés de façon non menaçante tandis que les jumeaux chuchotaient aux autres de ne surtout rien dire. Mais Lucius n'y es pour rien, ni Drago ni Narcissa.

_ Lucius était là ! Je l'ai vu, répliqua Harry, la main sur sa baguette. Tu me traite de menteur ?

_ Jamais je ne le ferais, tu le sais.

_ Harry, intervint Fred en adoptant également une posture et une voix non menaçante, tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as dis tout l'heure ? Quand tu disais que Tom n'avais rien fait ? Que ce n'était pas de sa faute ?

_ Oui, je me souviens, je ne suis pas idiot !

_ Je sais, continua Fred, mais ce que je veux demander, c'est si tu te souviens de la personne que tu as accusé ? Celle qui a forcé Tom à faire du mal ?

_ Bien sûr, tout est à cause de l'autre vieux con ! …. Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Merci Freddy !... Désolé mon Lucius ! Ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur lui, ce n'est pas toi. Mais je te laisserais des morceaux pour toi, Narcissa et le petit Drago si tu veux, d'accord ?

_ Des morceaux ! Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Lucius.

_ Mais bien sûr, répondit Harry sans répondre aux appels de Severus, Fred ou Georges. Dumbledore sera bien plus gentil et joli si je le découpe ! ! Mais avant, continua Harry, songeur, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait, je devrais peut-être lui enlever ses yeux … et aussi lui couper sa langue et ses doigts. Avec un sort de coupe ce sera propre et ça m'évitera d'être encore torturé !

_ TORTURE ! Rugirent James, Fred, Georges et Severus.

La personnalité là de Harry était tellement dans son monde de torture et de méfiance envers le monde entier qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'aura de haine provoqué par ses paroles.

_ Quoi ! Répondit- simplement Harry en sortant sa baguette devant les nombreuses baguettes sorties, j'ai pas envie de me prendre encore je ne sais combien de doloris, des sorts de coupe et d'autres trucs bizarres, merci !

Avant que la situation ne s'envenime, Dame Magie décida d'intervenir et immobilisa tout le monde, sauf Harry, qu'elle endormit. Elle savait qu'il y avait peut-être des risques de provoquer des changements pour avoir outrepasser les décisions prises avec les autres mais elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

_ Désolé mais vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix.

Elle alla ramasser Harry puis le mis sur lit avant de revenir à la chaise du directeur.

_ J'ai autant envie de tuer Dumbledore que vous, même si je n'ai pas le droit, mais vous devez vous calmez. On perd déjà assez de temps comme ça avec toutes ces interruptions dû aux révélations. C'est vrai qu'elles sont assez choquante mais si vous interrompez tout le temps, nous ne finirons jamais. Alors si vous promettez de vous calmez, je vous libère et on termine.

Elle les examina un à un, puis, quand elle fut sûr que tout le monde, même Ragnok et Gripsec, fut suffisamment calme, elle les libéra. Aussitôt, Severus, Fred et Georges allèrent près de Harry.

_ Severus, appela James, qui n'avait pas bougé de place. Je confie le bonheur de Harry à toi, Fred et Georges. Je rêve d'être avec Harry mais malheureusement, j'ai une mission et peu de temps devant moi.

_ Quelle mission ? Interrogea Severus.

_ Dame Magia et moi allions vous en parler avant que Harry ne perde la tête. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pour Dame Magia, c'est normal que ces personnalités inter changent aussi souvent et soit aussi « violentes » ?

_ Dans la situation actuelle, c'est normal : Harry a été trop trahit. Trop de choses lui ont été caché. Normalement, j'aurais préféré qu'il apprenne tout ça en douceur mais le manque de temps nous obligent à agir vite.

_ Alors vous allez devoir le réveiller pour lui annoncer le reste, comprit Tom.

_ Oui, approuva dame Magia. Encore une chance que tu as eu l'intelligence de penser à ces pendentifs inhibiteur de magie !

_ J'aurais une demande avant, Dame Magia, intervint Severus. J'y pense depuis tout à l'heure et je crois que ça permettrait à Harry de se remettre.

Il regarda les jumeaux et continua :

_ Si vous êtes prêt à confier votre boutique à Lee et si vous êtes d'accord, nous pourrions partir un certain temps, tout les quatre.

_ Partir ? Répétèrent les jumeaux. Où ?

_ Pour ça, intervint Dame Magia, j'ai ma petite idée. Si vous et Harry êtes toujours d'accord après notre réunion, je vous y enverrais.

_ J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, avoua Severus en se retournant vers les jumeaux, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer à abandonner votre famille.

_ Si vous me permettez de vous interrompre, intervint soudain Ragnok, j'ai des documents qui permettraient aux jeunes messieurs Weasley de prendre une décision plus clair.

Sans attendre, il prit une liasse de parchemins posées sur son bureau et les donna à Fred et Georges. Ces derniers s'approchèrent de Severus et les consultèrent ensemble. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, leurs colères revint au triple galop.

_ Alors comme ça, commença Fred d'une voix glaciale,

_ Non seulement ils volent TOUS dans les coffres de Harry,

_ Coffres dont il n'est même pas encore au courant,

_ Mais en plus ils ont aidé le vieux fous à lancer des sortilèges sur Harry, Georges et moi ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, semblant se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose, avant de se lever et de se diriger droit vers Lucius. Ils lui donnèrent les papiers et déclarèrent :

_ Ce sont les preuves contre notre famille. Faites-les tomber.

Lucius, impassible, consulta les documents, les sourcils froncés, avant de demander :

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Vous savez ce qui leur arrivera si je donne ces documents au ministre ?

_ Faites-les tomber, répéta Georges, mais en échange, nous voulons un service.

_ Quel genre ? Demanda Lucius suspicieux.

_ Harry doit passer ses test Aspic dès que possible.

_ Très bonne idée, intervint Severus. Lucius, ajouta-t-il pour son ami, Harry est prêt depuis la fin de sa quatrième année. Et je sais que tu es capable de le faire, s'il te plait ?

Lucius regarda un instant Severus avant de se tourner vers Tom, qui hocha la tête.

_ Occupe-toi en maintenant, Lucius, ordonna Tom. Même si c'est la nuit. Fudge va bientôt tomber alors il faut en profiter tant qu'un de nos allié est au pouvoir.

_ Entendu mon seigneur, répondit Lucius en se levant.

Il prit sa veste et s'apprête à sortir quand Tom ajouta une dernière chose :

_ Et Lucius ?

Celui-ci se retourna, attendant un nouvel ordre :

_ Les Aspic de Harry ont la priorité. Arranges-toi pour qu'il soit capable de les passer après-demain.

_ Il les passera ici, ajouta le directeur, c'est plus sûr.

Lucius acquiesça et sortit sans un mot.

_ Bien, déclara Dame Magia en se levant, il est temps d'en finir.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry et leva son sortilège.

_ Harry ? L'appela-t-elle doucement lorsqu'elle le vit bouger.

Harry se réveillait à peine mais elle savait qu'il l'entendait.

_ C'est Dame Magia, poursuivit-elle. Je sais que tu es énervé qu'on t'ai empêcher de te venger mais je ne voulais pas que tu blesses quelqu'un, que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je suis désolé d'être aussi fou, marmonna Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

_ Tu n'es pas fou, Harry, le contredit Dame Magia en secouant la tête. Au contraire : je trouve que tu gère remarquablement bien contrairement à d'autres après ce que tu as subis.

_ Vous trouvez ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire mais où Dame Magia sentait l'espoir.

_ Oui, Harry, tu n'es pas fou. Ces « personnages » font partis de toi. Ce sont simplement tes divers personnalités qui t'aident à gérer la situation.

_ Merci, répondit Harry après un moment de silence en ouvrant enfin ses yeux, qu'il tourna vers elle, merci pour tout.

_ Je vais faire plus pour toi Harry, après que tu es reçu ce qui te reviens de droit.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est une surprise, répondit-elle simplement, les yeux pétillants de joie, en se relevant.

Elle lui tendis la main, qu'il accepta, et l'entraîna vers le bureau de Ragnok, aux côtés de Tom. Fatigués de cette longue journée, les autres occupants de la salle restèrent silencieux, sachant que c'était le moment de Harry et Tom. Ragnok reprit enfin sa chaise et commença :

_ Je vais commencer par vous, M. Potter, et l'héritage de votre parrain.

A ce mot, Harry eut une pensée triste pour Sirius mais préféra se dire qu'il était heureux où il était.

_ Ses souvenirs n'avaient pas été modifiés car Dumbledore ne savait pas immédiatement que Lord Black était au courant de votre lien à tous les quatre. Lord Black savait cependant que cela ne durerait pas. Il a donc réussi à venir ici pour me donner ses dernières volontés. Elles ne sont pas sur papier, ajouta-t-il en se doutant de la question à venir, car il avait peur que Dumbledore réussisse à trafiquer son testament. A la place, il m'a demandé de transférer entièrement tout les coffres appartenant aux Black dans un coffre sécurisé dont je serais le seul à connaître le numéro. Quant à l'anneau appartenant à l'ancienne et noble maison des Black,...

_ Permettez-moi de vous interrompre Directeur , déclara Harry, qui avait fait émergé le Harry « intelligent et calme » et semblait par ailleurs avoir un plan en tête, mais je sais que seul une personne de sang Black peut devenir le nouveau Seigneur d'une maison. J'ai beau avoir une grand-mère de sang Black, il y a d'autres personnes qui en ont le plus droit. Alors je voudrais offrir l'anneau du chef de la famille Black à Drago Malfoy, ainsi que la moitié des coffres Black, des copies de tous les livres de la famille Black et toutes les possessions immobilières. Je n'en aurais pas vraiment besoin et Drago saura mieux gérer que moi.

Ragnok sourit et rangea aussitôt la boite et le dossier Black avant de poursuivre :

_ Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, M Potter. Et votre parrain avait prévu votre décision. Il sera donc fait ainsi. Maintenant, passons à l'héritage de la famille Potter, sans prendre en compte l'héritage du Seigneur Gryffondor-Pendragon : Vous héritez, bien entendu de tout : argent, livres, le château Potter ainsi que divers autres manoirs, des actions et des entreprises du monde moldus et magique ainsi que de nombreux objets dans vos coffres. Cependant, pour hériter du titre de Lord Potter et de tout ce que contient votre héritage, ajouta-t-il en avançant divers documents, signez ceci : vous serez aussitôt émancipé, et libre de divers influence ministérielles... Je vous conseil d'ajouter vos quatre autres noms derrière celui de Potter, compléta-t-il en voyant Harry prendre un stylo.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, trop concentré sur ses plans, et signa de son nouveau nom :

**LORD Harry James Potter Gryffondor Serdaigle Pendragon Emrys**

Harry rendit les papiers à Ragnok, qui donna en échange à Harry un épais dossier portant le nom _POTTER, _et une boite rouge sombre. Harry plaça le dossier de côté et prit la boite. L'ouvrant, il vit un anneau argenté avec un rubis, gravé d'un **P**stylisé. Harry le trouva simple mais beau. Il l'admira un instant avant de le mettre à son majeur gauche. Au moment où il entra en contact avec sa peau, l'anneau s'ajusta à sa taille et l'entoura d'une lueur rouge, signifiant que Harry avait été accepté comme chef de famille de l'ancienne et noble maison des Potter.

_ Passons ensuite à l'héritage de Dame Serdaigle, poursuivit Ragnok en rangeant la boite, ayant jumelé tous ses coffres avec le seigneur Gryffondor-Pendragon, il ne reste en son nom propre que son manoir, qui a été vidé dans les coffres, et bien sûr ¼ de Poudlard, ou plutôt, Camelot.

Harry reçu également un dossier, moins épais, et une boite bleu. L'anneau à l'intérieur de ladite boite était également argenté mais avait un magnifique saphir bleu nuit, orné d'un aigle en vol. Quand il le mit à son majeur droit, il ft entouré d'une lueur bleutée : un deuxième anneau l'avait accepté comme chef de maison

_ Enfin, les héritages du Seigneur Gryffondor-Pendragon, poursuivit Ragnok en reprenant à nouveau la boite vide, cela comprend : ¼ de Camelot, de nombreux coffres dont les numéros et les contenus sont dans le dossier, le manoir Gryffondor, le manoir Pendragon et d'autres lieux de villégiatures. Comme pour vos autres possessions, tout est détaillés dans les dossiers, déclara Ragnok en tendant une nouvelle fois un dossier et deux boites : l'une doré et l'autre, simple coffret de bois sculpté des armoiries de la famille Pendragon.

La boite doré contenait un anneau d'or, surmonté d'un diamant pur sur lequel était gravé un griffon. Harry le mit à son index droit. Quand l'anneau l'eut accepté comme son nouveau Seigneur, il ouvrit la boite contenant l'anneau du chef de maison de la noble et royale maison de Pendragon : un anneau d'argent plus épais que les autres mais sculpté d'un magnifique symbole celtique. Même sans diamant ni rubis ou saphir, Harry trouva que cet anneau était le plus beau de tous.

Pendant ce temps, Ragnok avait présenté les héritages de Tom ainsi que les anneaux qui lui revenaient de droit : ceux le faisant chef des maisons Gaunt, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Du Lac. Harry attendit patiemment que Ragnok eut fini pour parler du dernier dossier, celui qui les concernait tous deux : EMRYS, la famille de Merlin.

Quand Ragnok posa un mince dossier sur la table, tout le monde s'avança légèrement, impatients et curieux.

_ L'héritage du Grand Seigneur Merlin ne repose ni sur la richesse, ni sur les possessions matériels, expliqua Ragnok d'une voix solennel, il repose simplement sur son personnel et ses innombrable connaissances. Toutes ses connaissances sont d'ailleurs conservés dans notre coffre le plus profond et le plus sécurisé. Seuls des copies sont autorisés à quitter le coffre.

Ragnok regarda un instant Tom et Harry, avant de poursuivre :

_ Posséder le Personnel de Merlin montre que vous avez le courage, le cœur et la connaissance nécessaire pour hériter du statut de Grand Seigneur EMRYS. Il ne s'agit nullement d'âge ou d'ordre de naissance. Le Personnel doit simplement vous accepter.

_ Je refuse de passer le test, déclara brutalement Tom, je serais ravis d'avoir des copies des connaissances du Grand Merlin mais je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas digne de porte son Personnel.

_ Le simple fait que tu dises cela montre justement que tu es digne, le contredit Harry en se tournant vers lui. Oui, tu as fait des choses horribles par le passé mais tu étais contrôler. Et qu'as-tu fait aussitôt libéré ? Tu as répondu à l'appel de mon père et Dame Magia pour m'aider. Et je sais que tu veux gérer seul Dumbledore pour me protéger. Alors moi je dis, au contraire, que tu es le seul digne de porter le Personnel de Merlin.

A ces mots, une lumière encore plus éblouissante que celle émise lors de l'arrivée de Dame Magia envahie la salle. Une lumière d'une multitude de couleurs qui réchauffait le corps et l'âme. Une lumière qui apaisa les esprits torturés de Harry et Tom et « rassembla » l'âme de Tom en une seule âme, saine et en paix. Puis, faisant s'agenouiller toutes les personnes de la salle, sauf Dame Magia qui inclina juste la tête par respect, un hologramme de Merlin lui-même apparut :

_ J'ai vu vos vies et entendu vos mots, mes chers enfants, s'adressa Merlin à Tom et Harry, et vous méritez tous deux d'hériter de mon Personnel. Cependant, l'un de vous est nécessaire ailleurs. Là-bas, son aide sera plus inestimables que tout les trésors et Personnels de l'univers. L'autre héritier, celui qui héritera de mon Personnel, aura malheureusement la lourde tâche d'en finir avec notre ennemi. Il ne devra pas hésitez à montrer son vrai soi au public, à lutter pour que la vérité éclate et à demander de l'aide si nécessaire. Mes chers enfants, ajouta Merlin après un instant de silence solennel, peu importe qui hérite quoi, peu importe vos destins, sachez que je n'ai jamais été plus fier des membres de ma famille. Arthur et Lancelot était aussi courageux, bon et déterminés que vous mais ils n'avaient pas subit les terribles épreuves que vous avez subis. Ce sont ces épreuves qui ont faits de vous les hommes que vous êtes et qui vous conduiront sur le chemin de la paix et du bonheur. Battez-vous pour vos croyances, mes enfants. Battez-vous pour ce qui vous est cher. Et n'oubliez pas, je suis fier et honoré d'être votre ancêtre...Je vous attendrais de l'autre côté. Restez en vie et heureux longtemps, mes enfants. A bientôt.

L'hologramme de Merlin disparu dans un flash aveuglant. Quand tout le monde recouvrit la vu, Tom, plus ahuri que personne ne l'avait vu, avait le Personnel de Merlin dans les mains. Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, avait été choisi par Merlin lui-même comme son héritier !


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne l'ai pas dit avant mais à part Jaylin/Hoshiko et Kevan, rien ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Kishimoto. **

** Après le retour de la mission, échouée, pour ramener Sasuke au village après sa désertion, Naruto ne part pas immédiatement avec Jiraya. De plus la désertion de Sasuke se passe quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Naruto, le 10 octobre et deux ou trois semaines après l'invasion de Orochimaru. **

**Attention, si vous aimez Sakura, elle sera bashing. **

**Attention pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga Naruto : spoiler.**

**CONTIENT LANGAGE COLORE, SCENE MATURE TRES CHOQUANTES, VIOL ET TORTURES DANS CE CHAPITRE. ATTENTION A CEUX QUI SONT JEUNES OU N'AIME PAS. C'est ma première scène de ce genre, merci de votre compréhension. **

Chapitre 5 :

Très loin du parc désormais calme d'où Jaylin s'était volatilisée, notre blond préféré marchait dans les rues de plus en plus sombres de Konoha, le village caché du Pays du feu, après le démantèlement provisoire de l'équipe 7 ce matin même. Amer et solitaire, Naruto errait sans but dans le village, ne faisant pas attention aux rires joyeux des ninjas et des villageois fêtant l'anniversaire de la chute du Kyuubi, il y a 13 ans. Il repensait plutôt à ses derniers jours : comme si sa culpabilité personnelle ne suffisait pas, Naruto avait eu droit à des reproches plutôt agressifs de nombreux villageois et même de certains ninjas, dont Sakura, pour ne pas avoir réussi à a ramener la coqueluche du village. Sakura ... Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé lors de son retour de la mission échouée avaient été les plus dur venant de celle qu'il considérait comme une amie …

Flash-back :

_ Je suis désolé, Sakura-chan, j'ai vraiment tout essayer pour le convaincre de rentrer mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, s'excusa Naruto quand il fut seul dans la pièce avec Sakura.

_ Tes excuses ne suffise pas, Naruto baka ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement, les larmes aux yeux. Tu avais promis de me ramener Sasuke-Kun.

_ J'ai tout essayer, plaida Naruto, malheureux du départ de Sasuke et des propos de Sakura. Je tiendrais ma promesse, je le jure sur mon nindo. Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_ Je me moque de tes promesses, Naruto ! Répliqua Sakura, le regard dur. Tu es inutile, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. En fait, je suis presque certaine que tu n'as rien fait pour faire revenir Sasuke-kun au village. Tu dois être plutôt heureux qu'il soit partis. Tu as toujours été jaloux de lui. Contrairement à toi, Sasuke-kun est fort et aimé par le village ! Tu voulais prendra sa place, continua-t-elle de pus en plus haineuse, pour avoir une chance d'être avec moi ! Mais tu rêve, mon pauvre Naruto, je préférerais sortir avec un vieux croûton qu'avec toi. Tu seras toujours détesté et seul Naruto, parce que personne ne t'aime et parce que tu est un monstre, termina-t-elle en crachant le dernier mot avec autant de haine que possible.

Sans un mot de plus, elle partie en claquante la porte, laissant Naruto seul avec ses larmes, sa douleur, sa culpabilité, sa solitude et son manque de confiance en soi. Refusant de montrer sa faiblesse, il s'essuya les yeux et remit son masque de farceur joyeux avant que Tsunade ne revienne le voir. Il la harcela, comme il le ferait en temps normal, pour savoir quand il sortirait, expliquant qu'il « devait devenir plus fort pour ramener Sasuke-teme ! ». Tsunade voulu le garder quelques jours mais il répondit en s'enfuyant :

« A plus tard, Tsunade baa-chan! ».

Il entendit Tsunade hurler son prénom, mais il ne répondit pas, préférant se réfugier chez lui. Normalement, il serait partit s'entraîner mais il n'en avait pas la volonté, jusqu'à ce que Kagami neesan lui mette un coup de pied au derrière pour qu'il se ressaisisse ! Cette mystérieuse Kagami lui avait ordonné de ne pas écouter ce que cette s... de banshee aux roses avait dit, ni ce que les abrutis de ce village pensaient.

_ Tu n'es pas idiot, Naruto, ajouta-t-elle, et tu le sais. Tu as simplement choisi de le faire croire. Quant à être seul et détesté de tous, tu semble oublier Tsunade, Iruka, ces pervers de Jiraya et Kakashi ou encore tes amis, comme cet incorrigible feignant ! Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix féroce, bouge tes fesses et vas t'entraîner. Tu as une technique à apprendre.

Rigolant, Naruto parti donc à son terrain d'entraînement habituel pour s'entraîner à la technique que voulait lui apprendre Kagami neesan … Les quelques jours suivants furent passé au terrain d'entraînement jusqu'à ce que Tsunade le convoque un matin dans son bureau :

_ Tu as une mission pour moi mamie Tsunade ? Demanda Naruto avec son entrain habituel en entrant sans frapper.

Après un aller retour dans le mur, Tsunade expliqua à Naruto :

_ Comme tu le sais, l'attaque de Orochimaru nous a laissé avec un manque de ninja. Du coup, j'ai été obligé de donner des missions à plus haut risque à des jounins sensei. Cela comprend Kakashi.

_ Alors que va-t-il arriver à Sakura et moi ? Demanda Naruto, loin de se douter de la réponse.

_ Sakura va quitter l'équipe un certain temps pour devenir apprenti medic-nin à l'hôpital, annonca Tsunade sans émotions apparente. Et malheureusement, le départ de Sasuke Uchiwa te laissant seul, je me retrouve forcer de démantelé l'équipe 7 provisoirement.

_ Démanteler l'équipe ? Répéta Naruto, choqué à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Mais... Et moi ?

_ Je suis désolé Naruto, s'excusa sincèrement Tsunade, mais avec le surplus de missions et le manque de ninjas, je n'ai pas été capable de te trouver une équipe provisoire.

_ Qu'en-est-il de l'équipe 8, 9 (celle de Gai) et 10 ? Demanda Naruto en trouvant bizarre qu'ils soit le seul dans cette situation. Où l'ermite pas net ? Il avait promit de m'entraîner.

_ Les génins de l'équipe 8 et 10 s'entraînent avec leurs familles. Quand à l'équipe 9, elle a plus d'expérience donc elle pourra prendre plus de missions que vous quand Neji sera rétablit. Quant à Jiraya, il aide également à remplir des missions.

_ Très bien, accepta Naruto, masquant son sentiment de trahison, d'abandon et de solitude derrière un masque vierge.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autres, répondit Tsunade qui semblait vraiment désolé.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas baa-chan, répondit Naruto en lui souriant tristement, ça me laissera plus de temps pour m'entraîner.

Sans laisser le temps à Tsunade d'en dire plus, Naruto se sauva par la fenêtre et se dirigea droit à son terrain d'entraînement habituel pour se défouler des multiples sentiments qui menaçaient d'exploser en lui : la tristesse, la colère, la trahison, l'abandon, la solitude, … Kagami neesan ne disait rien pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, étant occupé à se défouler verbalement.

Fin Flash-back

Naruto en était rendu là, à errer sans but dans les rues sans se rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui était son treizième anniversaire. Trop plongé dans ses pensées moroses, Naruto n'entendit pas les personnes s'approcher de lui par derrière. Quand Kagami le prévint, il fut trop tard : un collier suppresseur de chakra lui fut brutalement posé autour du cou, l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra et celui de Kyuubi. Sans même donner à Naruto le temps de réagir, quelqu'un le projeta violemment contre le mur d'une ruelle proche, l'assommant presque. Le temps que Naruto reprenne suffisamment ses esprits pour tenter de se lever et fuir, il fut trop tard : un kunai cloua les mains de Naruto au mur, le faisant hurler de douleur. Se moquant d'être entendu à cause des bruits forts de la fête, ses bourreaux continuèrent en sectionnant ensuite des muscles des cuisses de ses deux jambes pour l'empêcher de fuir mais Naruto était déjà semi-inconscient à cause de la perte de son chakra et de celui de Kyuubi ajouté au choc de sa tête contre le mur ainsi qu'à ses blessures. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas ses bourreaux de continuer la torture de la pire des manières possible : Naruto eut beau pleurer, supplier, hurler, proposer de faire n'importe quoi d'autre, son pantalon et son caleçon furent enlevés. Il parvint à continuer de lutter malgré ses blessures mais il fut électrocuté de façon à le rendre complètement léthargique. N'ayant plus besoin de tenir Naruto, quelques uns de ses bourreaux sortirent leurs sexes et se firent plaisir au-dessus de Naruto pendant que d'autres, chacun leur tour, pénétraient fortement et violemment Naruto. A ce point là, Naruto n'était plus qu'une épave sanglotante et sanglante. Kagami avait beau tenter de l'attirer dans son esprit pour le protéger un minimum de cette torture, Naruto ne réagissait pas. Tout ce qu'il pensait, voyait, entendait ou sentait était les mains de ces hommes parcourant son sexe et son corps, leurs rires alors qu'ils se vidaient partout sur lui, leurs jouissances alors qu'ils se libéraient dans son anus à tour de rôle, ... Naruto voulait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas endurer plus. Depuis sa naissance, tout les ans, il était régulièrement battu. Même s'il se cloîtrait chez lui, le propriétaire ouvrait sa porte avec son passe. Et Naruto refusait de donner raison aux villageois qui le traitaient de monstre en se vengeant. Et en parler ? Le vieil homme avait trop été sous la coupe du conseil et Tsunade avait déjà assez de mal à les empêcher de tout commander. Sans compter qu'elle arrivait à peine au pouvoir, après l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Sans personne capable de l'aider, le conseiller ou le protéger de ces violences, Naruto endurait seul ces tortures. Mais là … Là … Ils étaient allé jusqu'à lui faire … **ça**.

Kagami, de son côté, assistait à cette horreur, impuissante. Depuis plus d'une heure, depuis le début de cette torture insoutenable, elle ne cessait d'essayer d'attirer Naruto dans son esprit. Elle dû pourtant attendre que Naruto s'évanouisse enfin pour pouvoir le prendre avec elle et l'enrouler, protectrice, autour de ses queues. _(Eh oui ! Vous l'avez compris ! Ou peut-être même avant ! Kagami est Kyuubi et une femelle ! )_. Kagami tenta de faire réagir Naruto mais rien n'y fit : en état de choc total, il continuait de regarder droit devant lui, toute émotion disparu de son visage. Naruto était dans un tel état de choc que Kagami avait peur que Naruto ne soit plus capable de se remettre un jour de cet « événement ».

Dans le monde réel, ces monstres avaient enfin fini de se soulager sur le pauvre Naruto. Ce dernier eut pourtant le droit à plus de torture : « le physique après le mental » ! Comme dirent ces salopard. Notre blondinet, qui incarnait autrefois la joie de vivre, la force et le courage fut brûlé par des techniques katon, eut droit à de profondes coupes faites par une épée et des kunais, ses doigts furent brisés un à un, …

Quand ces « hommes » furent enfin satisfait de leur « œuvre d'art », plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Ils détachèrent et rhabillèrent Naruto, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres, avant de nettoyer tout le sang répandu avec une faible technique suiton. Ensuite, sous le couvert de la nuit et du brouhaha de la fête qui durait toujours, ils transportèrent Naruto incognito près du fleuve qui passait non loin de leur position. Là, ils jetèrent un Naruto en piteux état dans le courant qui l'emporta aussitôt dans la nuit noir.

_ Je crois qu'il va enfin avoir son compte, dit un homme en sortant une bouteille de Saké, qu'il ouvrit. On devrait fêter ça !

_ Il était temps qu'il disparaisses ! Dit un autre en buvant une rasade de saké. Après ce qu'il a fait à Uchiwa sama !

_ Ouais ! Renchérit un autre. A cause de lui, le pauvre Uchiwa sama est entre les griffes de ce serpent d'Orochimaru.

_ Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour Sasuke Uchiwa, déclara le premier homme, il est fort. Je suis certain qu'il nous reviendra.

_ Et à ce moment-là, ajouta celui à l'épée, il nous remerciera pour l'avoir débarrassé de ce sale démon.

De son côté, le corps de Naruto dérivait dans les eaux glacées du fleuve vers une direction inconnue. Il prit bientôt une embouchure. Dans l'esprit de Naruto, Kagami, maintenant sous forme humaine, l'avait laissé dans sa grotte et était sortie sur la plaine (_ NB :Naruto a modifié son esprit pour que ce soit plus à l'aise pour Kagami : elle a maintenant l'impression d'être dans la nature et pas dans des égouts !_). Là, elle s'assit en tailleur et entra en méditation. Bientôt, son aura rouge sang l'entoura, violente et sauvage. Elle força toute sa puissance pour passer le sceau, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, afin d'aider Naruto ...

De retour dans le monde extérieur, le corps de Naruto continuait de dériver, sombrant dans l'eau noir avant de remonter à la surface à des alternatives régulière ... Soudain, Naruto sembla prendre vie et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Des yeux rouges sang. Les efforts de Kagami étaient devenus payant : elle avait réussi à prendre brièvement le contrôle du corps de Naruto Elle le ramena vers la berge la plus proche mais celle-ci s'avéra être une grotte creusée par la rivière souterraine dont la seule entrée et sortie s'avérait être cette même rivière. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Kagami conduisit le corps de Naruto vers la berge. Par ailleurs, elle sentait son contrôle sur le corps de Naruto faiblirent. Kagami réussi tout de même à le conduire sur le sol de la grotte sombre avant que le sceau ne restreigne à nouveau son chakra. Naruto retrouva ainsi le contrôle de son corps mais il était toujours inconscient, à la limite du coma.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, interminables. Personne ne semblait chercher Naruto, ou personne ne l'avait trouvé. Et pendant ce temps, les plaies infectés de Naruto avait provoqué une forte fièvre, qui n'arrangeait pas son état physique et mentale, déjà très inquiétant.

Presque une journée s'était écoulé et Naruto était toujours seul et en danger. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de ses plaies, teintant ses vêtements et ses cheveux en rouge. Soudain, quand minuit sonna au dehors, un chakra lumineux et puissant envahi la grotte, faisant vibrer ses parois déjà fissurées. Lorsque l'aura disparut, il avait laisser quelque chose dans son sillage ! Ou plutôt quelqu'un ! Cet homme ne semblait pas en meilleur état non plus, bien que lui était conscient.

_ Au nom de Kami tout puissant ! Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyés dans une grotte ? Marmonna-t-il Ils devaient m'envoyer près de mon fils …

Grognant de douleur, l'homme se retourna lentement sur le dos, ne voulant pas aggraver ses blessures déjà sérieuses. Quand il fut enfin sur le dos, on comprit vite pourquoi il semblait faible et souffrant : outre divers écorchures et coupes légères, il avait une plaie béante sur le torse, comme si un objet circulaire lui était passé au travers du corps. Pourtant, ses organes s'étaient miraculeusement reformés, le sauvant d'une mort certaine ! Ce qui n'empêchait pas sa plaie de saigner abondamment. Si on y joutait l'état de ses vêtements et son manque évidant de chakra, on avait vite l'impression que cet homme sortait d'une bataille titanesque !

Entendant soudain des gémissements et une respiration irrégulière près de l'eau qu'il entendait non loin, l'homme regarda dans la direction d'où venait le son. C'est là qu'il aperçut le corps de Naruto, à première vu gravement blessé ! (_ NB _: _Non tu crois ! _). Il tenta de se lever pour venir en aide à ce garçon mais il fut incapable de le faire à cause de ses blessures et de sa faiblesse. Il pouvait forcer mais l'homme songeait surtout à garder des forces pour sortir d'ici sans se noyer ! Il se résigna donc à se traîner vers le jeune garçon, étant loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il l'attendait …

Grognant, tant à cause de la douleur que pour se donner du courage, il parvint tant bien que mal près de Naruto. Il le tira près de lui et le retourna doucement sur le dos avant de stopper tout mouvement : en état de choc, incapable de croire et d'accepter ce qu'il voyait, l'homme secoua violemment la tête dans un refus évident.

_ Non, non, non ! Pas lui ! Pas mon petit garçon ! _(NB : Pour ceux qui savent qui est le papa, CHUT !. Les autres le sauront plus tard!)._ Murmura-t-il, terrifié devant le sang, les blessures visibles et la respiration irrégulière et sifflante de Naruto. Ce n'est pas lui ! Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Ils m'ont juré qu'il serait vu comme un héros. Ils m'ont juré de le protéger … Et Kagami, pourquoi elle ne l'a pas guérit ? Continua-t-il, acceptant la vérité malgré son refus compréhensif (_Qui voudrais voir son fils dans cet état après l'avoir confié à des personnes de « confiance » ?)_ Pourquoi est-il encore dans cet état ? Elle devrait l'avoir aidé ! ...

L'homme continua son monologue tout en étudiant le corps Naruto. C'est là qu'il vit le suppresseur de chakra. Si cela avait été un normal, l'homme aurait pu l'enlever mais c'était un de ceux s'ouvrant par une clé spécial impossible à copier.

_ Ces salopard sont aussi ninja ! S'exclama l'homme d'un air ahuri et furibond ... Hiruzen, qu'êtes-vous devenu pour laissez vos hommes faire ça au garçon que vous aviez juré de protéger ? La vieillesse a-t-elle prit trop de péage pour que vous laissiez faire cela ?... Nous vous avions confié son bonheur, nous vous avions confié sa vie ...

Repoussant sa colère grandissante, il préféra se concentrer sur son fils. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Il prit alors le pouls de Naruto et constata qu'il était aussi irrégulier que sa respiration. En plus Naruto était en hypothermie. L'homme n'avait pas le choix : il puisa dans ses réserves restantes de chakra et se força sur ses pieds. Instable un moment, un regard sur son fils en danger le fit repousser sa faiblesse et ses blessures en arrière plan pour sa seul priorité. Alors qu'il prenait Naruto dans ses bras, les gémissements et les agitations de ce dernier s'amplifièrent, permettant à l'homme de comprendre Naruto, qui tentait de repousser des ennemis invisibles :

_ Non, par pitié ! Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie. Pas ça ! … Non, …

_ Tout va bien, Naruto, murmura l'homme en allant vers un pan de la paroi de la grotte proche de la rivière, papa est là. Je vais te protéger. Je te le jure, mon fils. Ceux qui t'ont fait ça vont payer. Papa ne te quittera pas ...

La voix rassurante de son père sembla calmer légèrement les gémissements et les délires de Naruto. L'homme continua de lui chuchoter des mots apaisants à son oreille, le calmant provisoirement. Arrivé au mur de la grotte, son père se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, qui choisi ce moment pour gronder de nouveau.

_ Oh putain ! Jura-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'en plus, nous sommes dans une grotte sur le point de s'écrouler ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Les voilà tout les deux blessés et à bout de force (ou inconscient), coincés dans une grotte sur le point de s'effondrer et dont la seule sortie est une rivière gelée !

_ Ma seconde chance me porte vraiment chance ! Marmonna-t-il en posant lentement son fils à terre ... Enfin, on verra ça plus tard …

L'homme enleva sa grande veste blanche, qu'il installa sous Naruto avant de sortir un rouleau d'une poche de sa veste de jounin. Il l'ouvrit et dévoila un sceau, dans lequel il y versa du chakra. Des vêtements propres, des bandages et des pilules de soldat en sortirent. Il rangea le rouleau et avala une des pilules de soldat, sentant un regain provisoire d'énergie. Sachant que la fatigue reviendrait encore plus grande, il enleva tant bien que mal la veste et le T-shirt de Naruto, tant à cause de l'eau y étant imprégné que de leurs blessures mutuelles. Il nettoya ensuite les blessures avec l'eau de la rivière avant d'apposer ses mains sur les poumons touchés de Naruto. Une lueur verte apparut bientôt, soignant les poumons et rendant la respiration de Naruto plus régulière et moins sifflante. Quand il fut satisfait, il pansa les plaies, préférant garder le peu de techniques médicales qu'il connaissait pour des blessures plus importantes. Il rhabilla ensuite Naruto avec un de ses T-Shirt et un pull de laine.

_ Désolé, Naruto, s'excusa ensuite l'homme avant de redresser un à un ses doigt cassés, qu'il banda étroitement.

Quand ses mains furent complètement bandées, il ne restait plus aucun bandages. Il dû détruire une partie de sa veste blanche pour en préparer d'autres pour les jambes de Naruto, que l'homme savait en sang à cause de la couleur du pantalon. Il nettoya les nouveaux bandages dans la rivière, avant d'enlever le pantalon, trempé. Il ne voulait pas enlever le caleçon de son fils mais quand il vit le sang sur le tissu orange, il se résigna. Terrifié et priant de toute ses forces que le sang du caleçon provenait des divers blessures de Naruto, l'homme enleva le caleçon avec des mains tremblantes … Lorsqu'il vit du sang s'écouler de l'anus de son fils, il poussa un rugissement de rage, envoyant au passage une forte dose de chakra sur les parois de la grotte qui se fragilisèrent encore plus. Une puissante intention de tueur l'entourait mais Naruto était protégé de la fureur de son père. Cet homme était déjà craint de beaucoup de gens avant mais là, cela allait devenir pire : Minato Namikaze, l'un des plus puissant Kage de l'histoire, était en passe de devenir encore plus dangereux que par le passé ! (_NB : Oui ! C'est lui ! Il est de retour. Fantastique non ? D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous aviez deviné de toute façon ! LOL)_

_ Ils vont me le payer ! Jura-t-il entre ses dent. Kushina, je te jure que je trouverais les salaud qui lui ont fait ça. Ces monstres vont mourir.

Tout en nettoyant les plaies et l'anus de son fils, il jura encore et encore des menaces de mort envers ceux qui avait fait ça à son fils unique et ceux qui n'avaient pas su le protéger (_ NB : Oh ! Oh ! J'en connais qui vont être très mal quand Minato leur mettra la main dessus ! )._ Quand Naruto fut propre, il soigna ses rotules et son anus.

«Je préfère m'épuiser plutôt que la douleur physique accompagne la douleur mental, » songea Minato, les yeux encore emplit de haine.

Minato banda finalement les plaies sur les cuisses de Naruto avant de le rhabiller. Enroulant Naruto dans ce qui restait de sa veste de Kage, Minato prit Naruto dans ses bras.

_ Maintenant que Naruto est soigné du mieux possible dans ces circonstances, pensa Minato à haute-voix en s'appuyant contre le mur tout, une main caressant les cheveux maintenant propre de son fils, je devrais songer à un moyen de sortir. De l'aide serait vraiment utile, continua Minato en fermant ses yeux, mais au vu de l'état de Naruto, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée : Vu que des ninjas sont impliqués, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver face à l'un de ces salaud. De toute façon, je n'ai pas assez de force. Et même si je veux les tuer, Naruto est ma priorité ... On verra bien, marmonna-t-il en sentant l'effet des pilules de soldat disparaître plus tôt que prévu à cause de la grande quantité de chakra libéré, je vais me reposer un peu …

Minato savait qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir mais il n'en pouvait plus : ses blessures non soignées, sa fatigue, les soins de Naruto qui l'avait forcé à utiliser plus d'énergie et surtout tout le chakra qu'il avait projeté dans sa fureur ainsi que la disparition de l'effet des pilules de soldat l'avait rendu incapable de résister à l'appel de l'inconscience. A peine soigné des blessures de son combat contre le Kyuubi à la naissance de son fils, Minato Namikaze rejoignait donc ledit fils dans cette bienheureuse inconscience …

Alors, comme pour Naruto lorsqu'il avait était seul, les heures défilèrent. Les gémissements et marmonnements de Naruto continuaient de temps en temps mais grâce à la présence et à la tendresse de son père qu'il ressentait inconsciemment, il était plus calme. Minato, lui, alternait entre conscience et inconscience. Ses brefs moments de lucidité lui permettait de s'assurer de l'état de Naruto, dont la fièvre toujours aussi forte s'était pourtant stabilisé. Le froid se faisait sentir de plus en plus, les heures s'écoulaient et la nuit tomba pour la deuxième fois depuis l'arrivée de Naruto dans la grotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamé, une vive lumière envahi à nouveau la grotte, dont les grondements de plus en plus fréquents ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Encore dans une période d'inconscience, Minato fut pourtant éveillé de force. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il garda tout de même son calme et raffermit sa prise sur Naruto. Lorsque la lumière disparut et que Minato eut réhabitué ses yeux à la pénombre, il fut un peu choqué de ne voir qu'un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans et une femme à la belle chevelure rousse, tous deux inconscients.

_ Kushina ! Ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Minato en voyant les cheveux roux.

Se rappelant qu'il avait été le seul à revenir, par choix de Kushina et lui, Minato regarda un moment les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Comment ont-ils bien put arrivé là ? Songea Minato. Et surtout, pourquoi ? Cette lumière ressemble à celle qui m'a transporté ici mais ils ne m'ont pas dit que d'autres personnes reviendraient ? Et encore moins un petit garçon ! Et pourquoi cette femme à la même chevelure magnifique que Kushina ? ... En tout cas, elle tombe bien : vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air blessée, elle pourra nous aider et aller chercher de l'aide pour Naruto, si ce n'est pas une ennemie ! Avec Naruto dans cet état et moi qui n'est pas mieux loti, j'espère vraiment qu'elle a été envoyé pour nous aider ... »

Minato n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car la femme choisit ce moment pour bouger en grognant légèrement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour la voir se redresser d'un bond, regardant son entourage comme pour chercher quelque chose, avant de voir son fils inconscient. Minato la vit se précipiter sur lui et prendre son pouls. Elle fut apparemment satisfaite car elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Jaylin, car c'était bien elle et son fils qui venaient d'arriver, heureuse de savoir que Kevan n'avait rien de grave hormis un choc du aux souvenirs forcés par les détraqueurs, regarda plus attentivement son entourage.

_ Bordel de Merde ! Jura-t-elle à voix haute en faisant sourire Minato à son langage coloré. Après ces fichus bestioles, nous voilà dans une grotte !... Et mes cheveux ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en se prenant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, comment ont-il bien pu passer du brun au roux ! L'abruti qui nous a envoyé dans ce trou n'a rien eu de mieux à faire que de changer ma couleur de cheveux ? Non, il fallait absolument que je devienne rousse ! Il ne pouvais pas, je ne sais pas moi, **nous envoyez ailleurs que dans une grotte paumée ? ! **S'exclama-t-elle finalement en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste furieux.

Jaylin se mit à marcher de long en large, marmonnant encore dans sa barbe tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, amusant Minato sans qu'elle ne le sache. Finalement, elle stoppa ses allées et venues puis étudia la grotte pour des sorties. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait que la rivière et les longues fissures sur les murs.

_ Géniale ! Continua de monologuer Jaylin à voix haute. Il a fallut qu'on tombe dans une grotte qui peut s'écrouler n'importe quand avec comme seule sortie une rivière ! Quand je mettrait ma main sur cet abruti sans cervelle ! …. Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en pensant soudain à lui. Où est-il ?

Jaylin fouilla une fois de plus la grotte mais ne vit qu'un grand rouleau, non loin de l'endroit où elle était. Minato, lui, était pour le moment soulagé d'être caché dans l'ombre. Il pouvait ainsi observer et surtout écouter cette femme qui ne savait apparemment pas où elle était, ni comment ou pourquoi elle et son fils avaient été amené ici. Mais étant l'homme qu'il était, Minato ne cru pas à cette étonnante coïncidence :

« Comme par hasard, elle arrive au moment où on a le plus besoin d'aide. Et cette femme s'est également fait attaqué avec son fils et un autre garçon, d'après ce que j'ai compris... »

Pendant que Minato observait en silence tout en réfléchissant sur le pourquoi du comment, Jaylin ouvrit le grand rouleau.

_ Des sceaux ! S'exclama-t-elle, ahurie, en déroulant tout le parchemin. Mais, on dirait mes affaires, continua-t-elle de plus en plus abasourdi en lisant les noms sous les sceaux : meubles cuisine, ustensiles cuisine, boissons, nourritures, meubles salon, meubles chambre Kevan, … Mais qui est l'idiot qui a vidé ma maison ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour les sceller ? Ces sceaux ressemblent fortement à ceux que je vois dans le manga Naruto. A moins que le monde de Harry ...

Jaylin aurait continué de divaguer comme ça longtemps si Minato ne s'était pas raclé la gorge pour attiré son attention : Entendre le nom de son fils lié à un manga dont il ne savait rien (_et qui était peut-être un code !_) alors que cette femme semblait le connaître le rendit beaucoup plus suspicieux que lors de l'arrivée de Jaylin.

Lorsque Jaylin entendu le raclement de gorge, elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, elle avança prudemment, cherchant la ou les personnes qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas vu.

_ Ici, appela Minato d'une voix froide.

Jaylin se dirigea vers l'origine du son et fini par voir Naruto et Minato. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour voir non seulement leurs états de santé mais surtout leurs visages. Le choc dû se lire clairement car Minato demanda, encore plus méfiant :

_ Comment nous connaissez-vous ?

Minato avait bien vu le choc sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle les avait vu. Cette femme les connaissait. Il ne savait pas comment mais le simple fait de les voir ici l'avait plongé dans un léger état de choc.

_ Alors ? Répéta Minato pour la faire réagir.

Jaylin avait entendu la question la première fois mais il faut dire que voir deux personnages de manga en chair et en os n'avait rien de banale ! A ces personnes s'ajoutaient milles questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, se résumant à cela : Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Que faire ? … Que faire ? La réponse à cette question était facile une fois que Jaylin retrouva son sang-froid, difficilement il faut le dire : montrer à Minato qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et les faire sortir de cette grotte avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Prenant donc une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, elle répondit :

_ Pour commencer, mon prénom est Jaylin. Et voici mon fils, Kevan, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant brièvement. Et avant de vous répondre, me permettez-vous d'aller chercher le rouleau là-bas ? Je suis sûr que vous avez dû m'entendre parler toute seule donc vous savez que des affaires y sont scellés. Mon fils restera près de vous, ajouta-t-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui et qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

Regardant dans les yeux de Jaylin un instant, Minato acquiesça. Jaylin posa donc Kevan près de Minato et revint vite avec le rouleau, qu'elle présenta à Minato.

_ Je sais ce que c'est mais je ne sais pas comment l'ouvrir, expliqua-t-elle.

Minato étudia un instant les sceaux avant de répondre, le visage de marbre face à une potentielle menace pour son fils et lui :

_ Il faut passer un peu de chakra dans le sceau voulu pour mettre ou enlever des objet.

_ Je ne sais même pas si j'ai du chakra, plaisanta Jaylin, alors je serais incapable d'ouvrir le sceau que je veux.

Minato fronça les sourcils à cela : Jaylin semblait honnête dans ses propos mais le chakra qu'il sentait pourtant en elle ressemblait plus à celui d'un apprenti genin qu'à un civil.

_ Tout le monde a du chakra, répondit-il simplement. Dites-moi lequel vous voulez ouvrir, je vais le faire.

Jaylin lui désigna aussitôt le sceau sous lequel était gravé : «_ manga _». Minato activa le sceau, faisant presque aussitôt apparaître une bonne cinquante de manga, ce qui ne le surpris pas vraiment : les mangas étaient assez répandu dans les pays élémentaires. En revanche, le titre des manga fut un autre choc pour lui : « _Naruto_ ». Et le visage de son fils sur la couverture de plusieurs de ces mangas ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit de Minato qu'il parlait de Naruto.

_ Naruto ! Répéta-t-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer son air ahuri. Mais comment ?

_ Je n'en sais rien non plus, répondit Jaylin en lui donnant le 1er Tome de la série. Là d'où je viens, vous n'êtes que des personnes fictifs. Vous comprenez ma surprise quand je vous ai vu ?

Minato survola le 1er tome, étudia un instant les similitudes entre ce qu'il savait (_il ne sais rien sur l'enfance de Naruto puisqu'il était mort ! _) et la réalité. Il rangea ensuite tout les tomes dans le sceau avant d'écouter Jaylin, tant pour avoir des informations que par manque de force pour la stopper : pendant ce temps, Jaylin, apparemment en confiance avec lui, lui racontait les derniers événements que Kevan et elle avaient vécu, principalement pour ne pas penser aux conséquences de ces événements.

_ Et maintenant, finit-elle sans remarquer que Minato était de nouveau semi-inconscient, Harry se retrouve seul, probablement de retour aux mains de ces brutes sans cervelles ou avec ceux qui ne pensent qu'à le contrôler. Celui qui m'a envoyé ici est un vrai abruti d'avoir laissé Harry seul ...

Elle regarda un instant Minato, et remarqua enfin son inconscience.

_ Quel idiote, se sermonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour vérifier son pouls et celui de Naruto qu'elle trouva tout deux stable, j'aurais mieux fait de les aider au lieu de ….

Un grondement plus fort que les autres interrompit son monologue. Inquiète, Jaylin se rendit compte que la grotte ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Au son des grondements de plus en plus rapprochés et des fissures de plus en plus large, Jaylin leur donna environ une heure pour déguerpir avant de se faire ensevelir. Le problème était de trouver un moyen de conduire Kevan, Naruto et Minato à travers la rivière …

Jaylin regarda la grotte à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant supporter leurs poids quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le rouleau contenant ses affaires.

« Attend une minute, songea-t-elle, s'il y a vraiment toutes nos affaires dans ce rouleau, j'aurais forcément ... »

Jaylin se précipita sur le parchemin et le déroula jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le sceau indiqué : « jeux de plage ». Le problème était maintenant de l'ouvrir ...

_ Minato, l'appela-t-elle alors, Minato ? …

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer. Sa main fut aussitôt prise dans l'étau formé par la main de Minato. Même semi inconscient, ses réflexes de guerrier était intact.

_ C'est Jaylin, Minato, l'informa-t-elle sans bouger, nous devons sortir d'ici, la grotte va s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

_ Je n'ai pas la force, répondit Minato d'une voix faible, je ne pourrais pas …

_ Pas besoin, le coupa Jaylin, j'ai un moyen de nous sortir d'ici mais c'est dans un de mes sceau. J'ai besoin de vous pour l'ouvrir.

Minato, serrant toujours Naruto dans ses bras malgré sa faiblesse, ouvrit péniblement ses yeux pour regarder le sceau en question.

_ Vous perdrez tout ce qu'il y a dedans, l'informa-t-il, j'ai à peine assez de force pour activer le sceau.

_ Je m'en fous, répliqua-t-elle, le plus important est de nous sortir de là en vie.

Sans s'inquiéter plus, il utilisa ses dernières réserves de chakra pour ouvrir le sceau avant de tomber inconscient. Choisissant de les soigner tout deux plus tard du mieux possible, elle prit le matelas gonflable de deux personnes et l'amena au bord de l'eau avant de retourner près de Minato. Elle tenta de lui enlever Naruto en douceur pour emmener Minato sur le matelas mais il le tenait bien. Ne sachant pas s'il l'entendrait, elle tenta tout de même de lui parler :

_ Minato, c'est Jaylin, je veux simplement poser Naruto près de Kevan quelques minutes le temps de vous emmener sur le matelas qui nous aidera à fuir. Je vous jure de vous rendre Naruto.

_ Kushina ? Marmonna Minato, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait.

_ Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste, se doutant que sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux lui faisait penser à sa femme décédée, c'est moi, Jaylin, répondit-elle en tentant encore une fois de prendre Naruto. Confiez-moi Naruto quelques instants, s'il vous plait.

Minato lâcha enfin Naruto, soit par manque de force, soit parce que son subconscient avait reconnu Jaylin, auquel il faisait confiance. Toujours est-il qu'elle pu poser Naruto près de Kevan.

_ Maintenant Minato, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, vous allez devoir faire un dernier effort,...

Elle passa un des bras de Minato par-dessus son épaule et tenta de le hisser debout mais elle était une femme. C'était un homme inconscient, donc encore plus lourd que d'habitude.

_ Allez Minato, grogna-t-elle sous l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour tenter de hisser Minato debout, nous devons fuir pour que je puisse vous aider, Naruto et vous.

_ Naruto ? Répéta Minato d'une voix faible et endormi.

_ Oui, il va avoir besoin de vous, et moi aussi. Alors un dernier effort et vous pourrez vous reposer.

Minato grogna mais aida Jaylin comme il le pu. Finalement, avec l'aide presque inconsciente de Minato, elle réussi à le mettre sur pieds. Jaylin le traîna jusqu'au matelas, où elle l'installa au milieu avant de retourner près de Naruto et Kevan. Elle emmena Naruto à son père, qui se raccrocha immédiatement à son fils. Puis ce fut le tour de son propre fils qu'elle colla contre Minato avant de coincer le parchemin de nouveau fermé entre Naruto et Minato.

_ Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de voir si je suis aussi bonne nageuse qu'avant, marmonna-t-elle en enlevant chaussures, chaussettes, blouson et pull.

Jaylin mit ses affaires près de Kevan et entra dans l'eau glaciale avant de tirer lentement le matelas dans l'eau. Jaylin le garda un instant immobile pour tester sa résistance au poids. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle se mit sur le côté du matelas où se trouvait Kevan et avança lentement. Le matelas supportant les trois inconscients suivit facilement sur l'eau calme, au soulagement de Jaylin.

« J'espère que la rive n'est pas très loin, songea-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans un tunnel faiblement éclairé, et surtout qu'il n'y ai pas de chute d'eau ! »

Non, il n'y avait pas de chute d'eau. Jaylin avait de la chance sur ce point là. En revanche, la prédiction de Jaylin pour la grotte s'était révélé fausse : ce n'était pas une heure mais une demi-heure qu'il restait ! Résultat, alors que Jaylin atteignait enfin la sortie de la grotte, elle entendit une dernière fois le grondement de la grotte, qui s'effondra finalement, masquant le cri de Jaylin ...


	6. Chapter 6

MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS CEUX QUI ME LAISSENT CES COMMENTAIRES. JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE L'HISTOIRE VOUS PLAISENT. N'HESITEZ PAS SI VOUS VOULEZ CERTAINS EVENEMENTS OU COUPLES ET JE VERRAIS …

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 6 :

Quand Jaylin entendit la grotte s'écrouler, elle força ses muscles aux maximum pour les tirer de là. Par miracle, elle réussi à les faire tous sortir du tunnel quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écroule suite à la grotte. Soulagé qu'ils en soient sortis vivant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie. Finalement, les concours de natation qu'elle faisait dans son adolescence s'étaient avérés utiles !

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaire. Et Jaylin le savait. Elle s'obligea donc à continuer de nager, tenant le matelas gonflable entre elle et la haute falaise sous laquelle ils avaient été coincés.

« Il a fallut qu'on tombe sur une rivière qui ne débouche sur aucune berge accessible ! Grogna mentalement Jaylin, dépitée. »

Le problème n'était pas si Jaylin allait tenir, il était plutôt d'ordre médicale : Minato et Naruto avait besoin de soin : malgré les soins fournis par Minato avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, ils avaient tous deux de la fièvre, de nombreuses plaies ouvertes sans doute infectées et que savait-elle d'autre. Une chance que Kevan allait bien sinon elle aurait encore plus paniquée. Jaylin trouvait déjà étonnant de pouvoir garder la tête sur les épaules en ce moment avec tout ce qui étaient arrivés ces dernières heures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle continua de nager un long moment, regardant le soleil se lever lentement à l'horizon. Le spectacle du levé de soleil lui paru d'une beauté à couper le souffle, surtout dans cette nature préservé des hommes. Le mieux pour elle fut quand les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent leurs corps gelés, malgré les températures élevés de Minato et Naruto.

« Bon sang ! Jura mentalement Jaylin, où sont ces fichues rives ? »

Elle nageait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, malgré la fatigue de ses membres et l'eau que le soleil peinait à réchauffer. Elle dû tout de même attendre une bonne heure avant de voir enfin le bout de la falaise. Et par chance, c'était une forêt, idéale pour les camoufler, voire peut-être trouver un abri.

« Je verrais avec Minato quand il ira mieux s'il connaît un abri dans le coin, songea Jaylin en poussant enfin le matelas sur la rive, je n'ai pas envie de les laisser seuls. De toute façon, je suis trop épuisée pour faire un pas de plus. »

Jaylin dû tout de même tirer le lourd matelas à quelques mètres de la rive, sous le couvert des arbres. Fonctionnant à l'adrénaline, seule chose qui lui avait permis de tirer trois poids morts, elle remis les vêtements qu'elle avait enlevé pour se réchauffer et se coucha à même le sol. Trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jaylin s'endormit, inconsciente des divers animaux et possible ninjas, ennemis ou non, qui pouvaient rôder dans les alentours. Mais Jaylin était apparemment né sous une bonne étoile car lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, personne n'était venu !

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormie au milieu de nulle part, songea-t-elle d'ailleurs à haute voix en s'étirant …Tant pis, ce qui est fait, est fait. Au moins, j'ai plus de force pour m'occuper d'eux ...

Sur ces mots, elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet d'allumette. Bien qu'elle ne fumait plus depuis quelques années déjà, elle avait conservé l'habitude d'avoir toujours un briquet ou des allumettes dans ses poches.

_ Décidément, marmonna-t-elle en ramassant du bois morts, certaines de mes vieilles habitudes semble être là pour me sauver la vie aujourd'hui !

_ Vous avez l'air de beaucoup parlez à vous même ! Plaisanta faiblement un homme derrière elle.

Jaylin se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Minato. Souriante de le voir éveillé, elle s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner. Elle lui posa la main sur le front avant de soulever doucement ses vêtements pour examiner la plaie, sans se soucier de lui demander !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda-t-il, gêné et avec une légère grimace de douleur quand elle souleva ses vêtements.

_ Je vous examine pour savoir si je peux faire quelques choses, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin mais j'ai certaines choses dans mon rouleau qui pourraient vous aider, si vous êtes capable de l'ouvrir ?

_ Et Naruto ? Demanda Minato après un bref hochement de tête.

_ D'après les bandages, répondit Jaylin en ouvrant le rouleau au bon sceau pour Minato, j'avais déjà compris que vous vous étiez occupé de lui du mieux que vous pouviez. Vous connaissez des techniques médicales ? Et bien, à part voir un médecin, répondit-elle après un hochement de tête de sa part, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui donner des médicaments contre la fièvre. Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi IL ne l'a pas soigné.

_ C'est ELLE, répondit Minato en activant le sceau dans lequel étaient conservé toutes les fournitures médicales. Et c'est à cause du suppresseur de chakra qu'il a autour du cou !

_ Le QUOI ! S'exclama Jaylin, choquée et en colère.

_ Le suppre …

_ Je sais ce que c'est, l'interrompit-elle un peu brusquement, je suis simplement choquée que le Hokage ne soit pas assez vigilant sur ses ninjas ! Naruto a déjà assez de ces abrutis de villageois à supporter …

Jaylin aurait pu continuer à tempêter comme ça longtemps si Minato n'avait pas éclaté d'un rire soulagé, stoppant Jaylin ses pérégrinations.

_ Malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, expliqua Minato en se calmant rapidement à cause de ses blessures, vous arrivez à me faire rire, même si c'est involontaire. Vous me faites même oubliez pour un temps ces salopards.

L'atmosphère joyeuse tomba brusquement. Minato était reparti dans ses idées sombres et vengeresses, son intention de tueur fuyant lentement. Voulant comprendre et ne se souciant pas des envies de meurtres de Minato, Jaylin se permit de demander :

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout vous dire sans perdre encore mon calme, répondit-il en portant ses yeux sur Naruto, maintenant trop calme pour être bon signe malgré sa forte fièvre. Vous avez pourtant le droit de savoir, après tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé, lui dit Jaylin, ne voulant pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs déjà trop présent.

_ Je sais mais j'y tiens. En plus, je pense que vous pourrez m'aider avec Naruto.

_ Je vais vous aider autant que je peux avec Naruto, il n'y a même pas besoin de me demander. Mais vous avez besoin de soin, lui dit-elle en voyant son air épuisé qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer sous l'inquiétude pour son fils. Alors je vais faire ce que je peux pour vos blessures puis vous vous reposerez. Vous verrez ensuite si vous voulez toujours m'en parler, d'accord ?

Sachant que Jaylin avait raison, Minato accepta. Jaylin l'aida alors à enlever son gilet de jounin, son pull et son T-shirt. Elle prit ensuite de l'alcool à 90° pour désinfecter les blessures, qu'elle appliqua en dose généreuse sur du coton. Elle prit ensuite un bâton, qu'elle recouvrit d'un tissus.

_ Je suis désolé mais vu l'état de votre blessure, ça va faire mal, l'informa-t-elle, alors vous allez devoir mordre ça.

Comprenant que Jaylin ne voulait pas non plus attirer d'ennemi, il obéit sans discuter. Quand il fut prêt, il fit signe à Jaylin d'y aller. Craignant de reculer si elle attendait, Jaylin commença aussitôt à nettoyer la plaie infectée de Minato. Même avec le bâton dans la bouche, elle entendit les grognements de douleur de Minato.

_ Désolé, désolé, plaida Jaylin, détestant voir Minato autant souffrir.

Jaylin n'avait pas le choix et tout deux le savait. Elle continua donc de nettoyer la grande plaie de Minato sur le torse, tout de même heureuse qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres aussi grave à part le dos. Jaylin fini de désinfecter son torse et l'aida à s'asseoir pour pouvoir nettoyer plus facilement l'autre côté de la blessure, dans le dos. Elle versa une autre dose de désinfectant sur un nouveau coton pour terminer.

_ Tenez bon Minato, l'informa-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne reste plus que le bandage à mettre.

Le laissant s'appuyer contre sa poitrine, Jaylin prit une grande bande de coton qu'elle serra tout autour de son torse. Minato souffrait tellement de sa blessure qu'il ne pouvait retenir des larmes de douleur. Jaylin le savait car elle sentait des gouttes tomber dans le décolleté de son haut.

_ C'est fini, Minato, le rassura-t-elle en fixant le bandage avec de l'adhésif, j'ai enfin fini.

Elle le recula doucement de son épaule, le gardant assis un instant pour lui enlever le bâton de la bouche. Le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Jaylin essuya doucement les larmes de Minato avec ses pouces avant de le recoucher lentement. Minato la remercia silencieusement, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux. (NB:_ Minato a beau être puissant, il reste tout de même un homme avec des émotions, comme n'importe qui !_ _Il n'a pas à être fort tout le temps !_ )

_ De l'eau s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il faiblement, fatigué d'avoir autant lutté contre la douleur physique et mentale depuis son retour.

Jaylin lui fit un sourire dépité et lui désigna le rouleau. Avec un soupir, Minato tendis la main.

_ Sortez la nourriture et les couvertures en plus de l'eau, s'il vous plait, demanda Jaylin en y pensant soudain. Il risque d'y en avoir trop mais vous serez tranquille après.

Minato acquiesça, heureux qu'elle y ai pensé. Il chercha donc les trois sceaux concernés et les activa tous les uns après les autres.

_ Merci, déclara sincèrement Jaylin en rangeant le rouleau près de lui.

Jaylin lui amena une bouteille d'eau et l'aida à se désaltérer. Elle prépara ensuite le plus fort antipyrétique qu'elle avait et offrit le verre à Minato en disant :

_ Cela devrait aider à combattre votre fièvre, buvez tout.

Aidé par Jaylin, Minato obéit facilement. Elle lui ordonna ensuite de dormir.

_ Et Naruto ? Rétorqua Minato dont les yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

_ Je m'occupe de lui. Vous me faites confiance ? Demanda Jaylin, espérant une réponse positive.

Minato rouvrit les yeux brièvement, le temps de la regarder dans les yeux, avant de les refermer. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il murmura un faible oui endormit. Soulagé qu'il ai accepté de la laisser veiller sur Naruto pour se reposer, Jaylin posa sur chacun d'eux une couverture polaire. Elle organisa ensuite dans un coin toutes les fournitures sortis par Minato.

_ Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant le bois mort ramassé, du feu.

Elle organisa donc le bois en un tas, suffisamment proche pour les chauffer mais non dangereux pour eux ou leurs affaires, puis y mis le feu.

_ Maman ! S'exclama soudain une petite voix alors qu'elle rangeait les allumettes dans sa poche.

_ Kevan ! S'exclama Jaylin à voix basse en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit près du feu, prenant au passage du chocolat, qu'elle lui ordonna de manger.

_ Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Bien maman, répondit-il en dévorant son chocolat, mais où on est ? Et qui sont ces gens qui dorment sur notre matelas ?

_ Tu te rappelle quand on était dans le parc avec Harry, le jeune garçon ?

_ Oui, approuva Kevan avec un hochement de tête, et même qu'après j'ai eu très peur car j'ai revu papa te faire mal !

_ Tout va bien mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle, attristé que le pire souvenir de son fils soit de voir sa mère battue par son propre père, c'était un cauchemar provoqué par de méchante créatures.

_ Elles ne vont pas revenir ? Pria Kevan.

_ Non, jura Jaylin, on est en sécurité ici.

_ Et c'est où ici ?

A cette question, Jaylin soupira. Comment expliquer à un enfant que l'on a apparemment changé de monde quand on ne comprend même pas ce qui c'est passé ? ! Jaylin tenta pourtant de répondre à son fils : elle lui expliqua leur arrivée étrange dans une grotte, où elle avait trouvé Naruto et Minato. Elle lui raconta ensuite comme elle les avait sortit de la grotte pour les amener jusqu'ici, où elle avait soigné Minato. _(Pour moins de questions et de complications, Jaylin ne lui avait pas dit que le Naruto de ses mangas était le même Naruto que celui allongé non loin : cela ne servait à rien de compliqué la situation_)

_ Alors on va rester avec eux maintenant ?

_ J'espère Kevan, j'espère, murmura Jaylin qui se sentait très proche d'eux malgré leur rencontre récente.

_ Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Continua Kevan avec ses questions.

_ Toi, tu va manger un peu et rester sage : Minato et Naruto ont besoin de repos. Et moi, je vais essayer de soigner Naruto.

_ Pourquoi seulement essayer ? Pourquoi tu ne le soigne pas ? Demanda Kevan, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa maman ne soignait pas le garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup au Naruto des histoires qu'elle lui racontait le soir !

_ J'aimerai vraiment mon chéri, expliqua Jaylin, mais un méchant monsieur lui a mis un collier qui l'empêche de guérir.

Curieux, Kevan alla près de Naruto voir ce « méchant collier ». Jaylin le suivit pour l'empêcher d'être trop brusque avec Naruto. Elle se chargea donc elle-même de lui montrer le suppresseur de chakra.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvre pas avec la clé ? Demanda-t-il d'une tel manière que cela donna l'impression à Jaylin d'être une imbécile.

_ Parce que je n'ai pas la clé, mon chéri, répondit-elle en remettant en place la couverture.

_ Et pourquoi tu la demande pas ? Demanda son fils du même ton.

_ Et comment ? Demanda-t-elle en allant préparer un autre antipyrétique pour Naruto.

Au lieu de répondre, Kevan enleva la couverture et baissa doucement le pull de Naruto de façon à ce que le collier suppresseur de chakra soit visible. Jaylin le regarda faire, amusée. Tant que Kevan ne faisait rien de mal, elle le laissa faire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait l'ouvrir !

_ Ouvres-toi, ordonna soudain Kevan, en posant ses deux mains sur le suppresseur de chakra.

Sous les yeux ahuris de Jaylin, elle entendit le clic du suppresseur de chakra. Aussitôt que celui-ci tomba, une vague de chakra bleu et rouge surgit violemment autour de Naruto et son père, qui avait reprit Naruto dans ses bras. Kevan et Jaylin furent projeté en arrière par la puissance dégagé. Jaylin se releva rapidement et courut protéger Kevan du chakra de Naruto dansant librement autour des deux Namikaze, heureux d'être enfin libéré. Puis, sous les yeux brillant de Kevan et un peu choqué de Jaylin, les blessures de Naruto guérirent à vue d'œil. Jaylin savait que ça arriverait dès que le suppresseur de chakra serait enlevé mais c'était toujours surprenant de voir ça la première fois ! En tout cas, le principale était que les blessures physique de Naruto soient enfin guéris. Même si Jaylin n'avait aucun idée de la façon dont Kevan s'y était prit pour le libérer du suppresseur de chakra ! …

Quand les vagues de chakra de Naruto et Kyuubi furent enfin stoppées, Jaylin vérifia que Kevan n'avait rien avant d'aller voir Naruto et Minato. La fièvre de ce dernier avait un peu baissé mais Jaylin savait que c'était seulement l'effet du médicament. Quant à son bandage, il commençait déjà à se recouvrir de sang.

« Je devrais le changer bientôt, songea Jaylin, pas vraiment enjouée à l'idée de voir à nouveau la souffrance dans les yeux de Minato. Mais je préfère attendre qu'il se réveille : même la libération du chakra de Naruto ne l'a pas fait réagir ! ... Il faut que je vérifie comment va Naruto, d'ailleurs ... », poursuivit-elle dans ses pensées en remettant les couvertures sur Minato avant d'aller examiner Naruto.

Naruto allait très bien physiquement. Mentalement, c'était autre chose : après s'être réveillé dans son esprit peu après avoir sentit des bras chaleureux, réconfortant et protecteur autour de lui, il était restait prostré,ne réagissant à rien. Malheureuse de le voir comme ça, Kagami avait continué d'essayer de l'aider tout en surveillant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur grâce aux sens de Naruto. Kagami avait bien senti l'arrivée de deux autres personnes qu'elle identifia comme une femme et un enfant d'après ce qu'elle entendit. Elle avait d'ailleurs été plutôt suspicieuse par le récit de cette Jaylin. Tout cela était trop étrange. Il y avait trop de coïncidences. Et comme Minato, Kagami ne croyais pas aux coïncidences... Elle poursuivit sa « surveillance » et fut surprise de la force de caractère de cette jeune femme malgré ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps. A certains égards, elle lui rappelait Kushina, la mère de Naruto et son hôte précédent ... Le temps passa et Kagami vit Jaylin sauver la vie de Naruto, Minato et son fils en les tirant sur des kilomètres à la nage dans une eau glaciale. Décidément, cette femme était un ange tombée du ciel ! Cette femme serait peut-être capable d'aider son pauvre Naruto ? … A cette pensée, Kagami eut une idée un peu saugrenue mais qu'elle pensait pouvoir mettre en action. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était un contact avec cette Jaylin …

Et comme par hasard, dans le monde extérieur, Jaylin s'apprêtait à vérifier l'état de Naruto... Elle enleva la couverture et souleva les vêtements de Naruto avant d'enlever délicatement ses bandages sur son torse pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures et du sceau :elle savait que si le sceau était endommager, le Kyuubi pourrait prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto ou sortir, provoquant la probable mort de Naruto dans les deux cas (_NB : N'oubliez pas qu'elle ne sait pas que Kagami, le Kyuubi, est gentille ! _). Lorsqu'elle vit le sceau retenant Kyuubi, Jaylin ne pu s'empêcher de le toucher, fascinée. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de Naruto, Jaylin s'effondra sur le corps de Naruto … Pour se réveiller dans un autre endroit. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle était seule. Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu Kevan, Minato et Naruto, elle hurla leurs prénoms.

_ Tu es dans l'esprit de Naruto, déclara soudain une douce voix féminine.

Jaylin se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme qui devait être dans ses âges. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, des yeux rouge qui brillaient d'espoir et neuf queues battant l'air. Jaylin su aussitôt à qui elle avait à faire : Kyuubi no Yoko, le renard à neuf queue, ou plutôt la renarde ! Terrorisée, Jaylin trébucha en arrière et tomba.

_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal, jura Kagami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Demanda Jaylin en essayant de retrouver un peu de courage. Et pourquoi m'avoir attiré ici ? Je ne peux pas laisser les garçons seuls.

_ Les garçons ne craignent rien, la rassura Kagami. Peu importe le temps qui passe ici, il ne s'écoulera que quelques minutes dans le monde extérieur.

_ Que me voulez-vous, demanda Jaylin, méfiante.

_ Je ne suis pas comme le Kyuubi dont parle tes mangas, répondit Kagami qui semblait connaître les méfiances de Jaylin … Oui, ajouta-t-elle en sentant la question venir, j'ai suivi autant que possible les événements qui sont arrivés autour de Naruto depuis qu'il est inconscient.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Es-tu seulement prête à le voir ? Répondit Kagami à la place.

«Minato a peur de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs s'il m'en parle, songea Jaylin, Kyuubi me demande si je suis prête à le voir. Sans compter que si c'est l'esprit de Naruto, il devrait être là. Quelque chose à du se passer. Quelque chose qui soit suffisamment grave pour que Kyuubi m'appelle dans le sceau. Si je veux aider Naruto, je dois savoir … »

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondit enfin Jaylin, alors je ne sais pas si je suis prête à voir son attaque. Pourtant, je veux aider Minato et Naruto. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Naruto.

Kagami s'avança donc vers Jaylin, qui ne bougea pas. Quand elles furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Kagami apposa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Jaylin. Aussitôt, cette dernière vit les événements des dernières semaines, y comprit la tentative de Naruto pour ramener Sasuke. Quand elle entendit les propos de Sakura, Jaylin sentit une colère sourde s'emparer lentement d'elle. Colère qui prit peu à peu possession de son corps au fur et à mesure que les événements majeurs de ces derniers jours défilèrent dans sa tête. Mais cette colère explosa littéralement lorsqu'elle vit l'horreur. Une horreur insoutenable pour un garçon si merveilleux et courageux. Un garçon normalement plein de joie de vivre. Jaylin savait qu'elle allait voir quelque chose de terrible mais pas de si … Jaylin n'avait même pas de mot assez fort pour le décrire_._ Elle n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour nommer ces « personnes » qui se considérait comme défenseurs des innocents … Jaylin comprenait maintenant pourquoi les chakras de Minato et Kyuubi étaient tellement sombre quand ils en parlaient. Pourquoi leurs intentions de tueurs (_NB : K.I, en anglais, si voyez cette abréviation_) étaient si forte par moment. Pourquoi ils désiraient venger Naruto. Elle les comprenait car elle ressentait la même chose. Et même si elle n'était pas aussi forte et puissante que Minato et Kyuubi, Jaylin se jura de les aider à sa manière... Ces monstres allait souffrir comme jamais. Et pour Jaylin, seul les tréfonds de l'enfer serait à même de leur donner ce qu'il méritait...

Plongée dans la vision des derniers événements mais surtout de la torture de Naruto, Jaylin ne se rendait même pas compte que les chaînes de chakra qu'elle avait sortit inconsciemment lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs étaient de retour. Ces chaînes fouettaient le vent et la terre autour de Jaylin, comme si elles étaient animées de leurs propres volonté … Kagami s'était mise à l'abri de cette attaque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était choquée : ces chaînes étaient une technique des femmes de la famille Uzumaki, la famille de Naruto. Et d'après ce que Kushina lui avait confié, les seules autres personnes qui pourraient posséder cette technique étaient ses deux petites sœurs jumelles : Hoshiko et Namiko !

_ Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama soudainement Kagami en commençant à mettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

Hoshiko et Namiko avaient disparu lors de la destruction du pays des tourbillons. Kagami le savait par Kushina. Son précédent hôte lui avait dit comment elle s'était senti impuissante face à ce vieillard surgit de nulle part qui avaient enlevés ses deux sœurs avant de disparaître. Personne n'avaient jamais revu les deux petites et elles avaient été déclarés mortes. Seule Kushina continuait de les croire vivantes. Elle refusait d'abandonner l'espoir de revoir un jour ses petites sœurs, ses « petits diables » comme Kushina aimait les appeler ...

_ Je vais aider Naruto, déclara brusquement Jaylin d'une voix dangereuse sans ouvrir les yeux, et ensuite je vais aider Minato et toi à leur faire payer. Je ne serais en paix que lorsqu'ils seront six pieds sous terre, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour voir ces chaînes danser encore autour d'elle.

N'ayant pas fait attention à ce qui se passait lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs, Jaylin ne savait pas qu'elle avait déjà utilisé cette technique. Alors elle fut assez choquée de voir ces chaînes. Celles-ci disparurent d'ailleurs lorsque le chakra de Jaylin s'apaisa.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ? Qu'est- ce que c'est que ça ? Balbutia Jaylin. Normalement c'est …

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, Jaylin, l'interrompit doucement Kagami, mais je voudrais voir tes souvenirs pour vérifier quelque chose.

_ Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Pria Jaylin, perdue.

_ Je pense, et si j'ai raison, tu le comprendras toi aussi quand j'aurais vu tes souvenirs. Tu es d'accord ?

Jaylin acquiesça silencieusement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle avait trop de choses en tête qui attendait des explications, trop de nouvelles questions qui venaient s'ajouter aux anciennes, trop de vieux cauchemar qui surgissaient de nouveau. Quoi que Kyuubi, ou plutôt Kagami comme l'appelait Naruto dans les souvenirs, cherchait dans sa tête, Jaylin priait qu'elle soit capable de l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle laissa donc Kagami reposer ses deux mains sur sa tête. Jaylin sentit bientôt le chakra de Kagami l'entourer mais elle la laissa faire. Par ailleurs, son chakra n'était pas sombre ou néfaste comme Jaylin s'y attendait. Il était plutôt apaisant, doux, calmant ses angoisses actuelles. Jaylin sentit le chakra de Kagami voyager dans son corps, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, avant de le sentir stopper dans son cerveau. Puis, après une brève mais forte poussée de chakra concentrée en un point, des images apparurent. Des scènes de vie joyeuses où elle se vit avec ceux qu'elle reconnue enfin comme sa vraie famille : ses grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins, ses parents et surtout ses deux sœurs : sa jeune sœur jumelle Namiko et leur grande sœur : Kushina.

« Kushina neesan ! » Murmura Jaylin, de son vrai nom Hoshiko, les larmes aux yeux en revoyant les sept belles années de sa vie qu'elle avait « oublié ». ( _Nb : Jaylin sera appelé Hoshiko à partir de maintenant _)

Hoshiko revit les bêtises que Namiko et elle faisait pour faire enrager Kushina neesan, les sorties en famille, leurs sourires fier quand Namiko et elle entrèrent à l'académie, la fête qu'il firent pour célébrer la réussite de l'examen genin de Kushina neesan, … Hoshiko comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait été envoyé ici, pourquoi elle était passé de brune à rousse : c'était son vrai monde, sa vrai apparence. Elle était de retour de chez elle. Mais pourquoi étaient-elles parties ? Pourquoi Namiko et elle avaient été enlevées ? Pourquoi leur faire oublier leur famille, la changer physiquement avant de les séparer ? … Face à toutes ces questions sans réponses, ses souvenirs retrouvées, et la compréhension que sa grande sœur était morte, comme l'était peut-être Namiko, Hoshiko s'écroula au sol en sanglotant, priant malgré tout pour retrouver des membres de sa famille en vie ... Kagami voulu la consoler mais elle savait qu'il restait quelques souvenirs, dont le pire de tous …

Toujours en pleurs, Hoshiko revit toute son enfance heureuse jusqu'au jour de leur disparition. Le jour où le pays des tourbillons disparu également. Le jour où Hoshiko se rappela avoir assisté avec ses sœurs, impuissantes, aux massacres de tout le monde : hommes, femmes, enfants. Quelque soit leurs âges, qu'ils soient civils ou ninja, aucun ne survécu, hormis trois jeunes filles : Kushina, Hoshiko et Namiko. Hoshiko se rappelait maintenant : elles étaient toutes les trois avec leur grand-mère, leurs tantes et leurs cousins quand elle et Namiko étaient partis se dégourdir les jambes, incapable de rester assises plus longtemps. Kushina neesan les avait poursuivis, les priant de revenir dans l'abri. Namiko et elle avait eu peur du ton affolé de leur sœur. Kushina neesan ne leur montrait jamais sa peur. Elles s'étaient donc arrêtés et avaient attendu Kushina neesan. Mais leur sœur et elles n'avaient jamais pu retourner à l'abri. Pendant que Kushina neesan les engueulaient royalement pour fuir alors qu'ils étaient sous attaque, un grondement se fit entendre, suivis de cris qu'aucunes des trois n'avaient jamais pu oublier, même dans leurs cauchemars : les abris explosaient, tuant tous ceux qui y étaient encore. Le hurlement de douleur et de rage des trois filles fut pourtant brutalement interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine d'un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche, et portant une robe ! Sans un mot, cet homme avait envoyé un rayon rouge à Kushina neesan, l'assommant immédiatement. Il avait ensuite prit de force Namiko et elle avant de disparaître avec un crac ! Puis, elle avait été séparée de Namiko, malgré leurs supplications, leur cris et leurs tentatives de fuites … Ce fut ensuite le trou noir …

Après le retour de ses souvenirs, Hoshiko était en état de choc, pleurant hystériquement dans les bras de Kagami. Cette dernière, malgré le choc de retrouver une des deux sœurs de Kushina vivante et ici, rêvait de déchiqueter cet homme. Cet homme qui avait en partie brisé la famille Uzumaki. Cet homme que Hoshiko connaissait vaguement à cause de ces romans. Un homme qui semblait aussi se servir de ce garçon, Harry, dont s'inquiétait Hoshiko …

_ J'ai tout perdu, Kagami, sanglota Hoshiko, se souvenant du nom de Kyuubi grâce aux nombreuses histoires de famille, tout mon village est détruit, mes amis, ma famille, ma vie ... Tout a été détruit. Il nous a enlevé de Kushina neesan avant de séparer Namiko et moi ... _**NAMIKO !**_ Cria soudain Hoshiko en sanglotant de plus belle. Ma petite Namiko, je ne la reverrais plus non plus. Je suis seule, Kagami, toute seule. Je n'ai plus personne en dehors de Kevan …

Kagami, qui l'avait laissé pleurer et parler jusque là, intervient alors :

_ Et Naruto ? Et Minato ? Tu as encore de la famille Hoshiko. Tu oubli le mari et le fils de Kushina. Tu as encore un neveu et un beau-frère.

_ Naruto ? Répéta Hoshiko en relevant ses yeux en larmes. Minato ? Mon neveu ?

_ Oui, Hoshiko. Ils sont autant ta famille que Kevan. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Le visage indéchiffrable tant les émotions se bousculaient, Hoshiko regarda Kagami un long moment, ses sanglots se calmant lentement. Dans le fouillis qu'était ses pensées en ce moment, Hoshiko revit les visages inconscients de Minato et Naruto. Elle revit les magnifique yeux bleus de Minato après l'avoir soigné. Et Naruto, son neveu. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette léthargie indéfiniment. Même si elle n'allait pas bien elle-même après le retour de ses souvenirs et la connaissance que toute sa famille était … qu'elle n'était plus là, Hoshiko devait penser à lui et son père. Elle se força donc sur ses pieds.

_ Où est Naruto ? Demanda Hoshiko d'une voix brusque, maintenant concentré sur Minato et Naruto.

_ Toujours dans ma grotte, répondit Kagami en la guidant. Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais qu'il m'entend mais est-ce qu'il me comprend, ça, c'est autre chose. C'est bien la première fois que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Je m'en occupe, répondit Hoshiko alors qu'elles entraient dans la grotte.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hoshiko se dirigea droit sur Naruto, qu'elle voyait prostré au fond de la grotte. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Ce simple contact fit immédiatement hurler Naruto de terreur. Hoshiko agrippa rapidement Naruto avec ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de ce qu'il prenait pour ses agresseurs.

_ Calmes-toi Naruto, dit-elle en retrouvant sa douce voix habituelle. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal,...

Hoshiko tenta de le calmer par la voix mais rien n'y fit : Naruto était trop plongé dans les souvenirs de son attaque pour voir la réalité. Se souvenant maintenant comment malaxer son chakra, elle lui fit donc sentir son chakra, semblable à celui de Kushina, la mère de Naruto, pour tenter de le sortir de sa léthargie. Cela fonctionna puisque Naruto cessa aussitôt de se débattre. En revanche, il libéra enfin toute la souffrance qu'il gardait enfouit et éclata en sanglot, s'accrochant à la personne dont il avait senti le chakra familier mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas : Hoshiko. Cette dernière l'engouffra dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, savourant la première étreinte de son neveu, le fils de sa chère Kushina neesan. Celui qu'elle appréciait et aimait comme un autre fils avant même de le connaître réellement.

_ Tout ira mieux Naruto, lui chuchota Hoshiko, on va t'aider. Je suis là maintenant. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je te le jure...

Naruto ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne qui le tenait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait assez pour lui venir en aide. Une personne douce dont il aimait comparer l'étreinte à celle d'une mère. Naruto avait pourtant peur. Peur de perdre cette personne inconnue qui voulait l'aider. Kagami neesan avait beau être avec lui depuis des années, ce n'était pas pareil qu'une mère ou un père. Et elle n'était pas présente physiquement … Et pour moins souffrir de la perte de cette personne, Naruto refusait de la regarder. Il refusait de savoir où il était, où elle vivait. De cette manière, elle serait en sécurité et il souffrirait peut-être moins lors de la séparation.

_ Tu ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne le peut, répondit finalement Naruto, la voix étouffée par les vêtements de Hoshiko. J'ai toujours été seul et …

_ Tu ne le sera plus, termina Hoshiko à sa place. Je suis là maintenant. Je ne te laisserais pas.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse pour aimer le « démon », marmonna Naruto, des larmes de solitude s'ajoutant aux larmes de douleurs.

_ Tu n'es pas un démon Naruto, lui dit Hoshiko, retenant son envie de meurtre. Et personne ne nous blessera : ton père ne le permettrait pas.

_ Mon père ? Répéta Naruto en relevant brusquement la tête, soudain calme. Mais... Mais ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient … qu'ils sont tous les deux morts ! Balbutia-t-il.

Le regard de Naruto se portait sur la femme qui s'occupait de lui comme il aurait aimé que sa mère le fasse. Ses beaux yeux verts brillait dans la pénombre et ses cheveux rouge semblable à un flambeau dans la nuit pendaient, libre, jusque dans le milieu de son dos.

_ On est dans mon esprit ! S'exclama presque aussitôt Naruto en reconnaissant la grotte de Kagami, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Mais je pensais qu'on était à l'extérieur ! Comment es-tu entré dans mon esprit ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée en regardant les yeux verts de la gentille dame.

_ Ton amie m'y a invité pour t'aider, répondit Hoshiko avec un clin d'œil amusé pour Kagami.

_ Si tu sais que Kagami est enfermé en moi, pourquoi es-tu gentille avec moi ? Demanda Naruto, ne comprenant apparemment pas que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer pour lui, malgré la connaissance de Kagami.

_ Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aimé un merveilleux garçon comme toi ? Demanda Hoshiko en guise de réponse. Surtout s'il s'agit de mon neveu !

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit, se referma puis se rouvrit une nouvelle fois avant de finalement se refermer, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Hoshiko en profita donc pour expliquer brièvement, se doutant que Kagami ne pourrait pas la garder indéfiniment dans le sceau :

_ Oui, tu es vraiment mon neveu, Naruto. Je suis ta tante Hoshiko, la sœur de ta mère. Je n'étais pas là avant car quelqu'un a enlevé ton autre tante, ma sœur jumelle, et moi quand nous avions 7 ans, avant de bloquer mes souvenirs. Kagami vient à peine de me les rendre. J'aimerais t'expliquer d'avantage, Naruto, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Tu ...

_ Non ! S'exclama Naruto sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Ne me laisse pas seul. Pas toi non plus. Je ne …

_ NARUTO ! S'écria Hoshiko pour le calmer. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, poursuivit-elle plus doucement quand elle eu son attention. Comment crois-tu que Kagami ai pu m'attirer ici ? Il a fallut un contact avec ta peau.

_ Alors tu es à côté de moi dehors, tu le jure ? Tu sera là quand je me réveillerais ? L'implora-t-il.

_ Je te le jure Naruto, nous serons là quand tu voudras te réveiller.

_ Nous ?

_ Ton père et ton cousin, qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Plaisanta Hoshiko.

_ Qui est …

_ Tu dois vite repartir, Hoshiko, intervint soudain Kagami d'une voix grave. Je sens deux chakra étrangers approcher. Et tu es la seul capable de les aider.

Hoshiko se releva brusquement, prête à défendre sa famille coûte que coûte, mais Naruto la retint un moment.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, Hoshiko oba-chan, murmura-t-il, mais je … je …

Hoshiko savait ce que voulait dire Naruto : même s'il mourrait d'envie de rencontrer son père et son cousin ainsi qu'en savoir plus sur sa famille, il ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant. Il avait trop peur de se retrouver face aux hommes qu'ils l'avaient agressés.

_ Reste ici, Naruto, lui dit-elle alors. Je saurais me défendre. Quand tu voudras sortir, demande à Kagami avant d'accord ?

Naruto hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers sa Kagami neesan. Cette dernière, après un merci silencieux à Hoshiko, la renvoya dans le monde réel. Aussitôt qu'elle se releva de la position dans laquelle elle était tombée, Kevan se précipita dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas bien maman ? Pourquoi tu es tombé ? Demanda Kevan d'une petite voix paniquée.

Hoshiko savait qu'elle avait peu de temps devant elle, malgré son envie de rassurer Kevan, alors elle se mit à genoux devant lui et déclara d'une voix grave, celle que Kevan appelait « la voix qu'il faut obéir sans discuter »

_ Écoute-moi bien Kevan, tu vas te cacher sous la couverture de Naruto et y rester jusqu'à ce que moi, Minato ou Naruto te disons le contraire. Qu'importe qui de nous trois te prendra ensuite, tu lui obéis, promis ?

Apeuré mais sachant qu'il devait obéir, Kevan se coucha à côté de Naruto. Hoshiko les embrassa tendrement avant de remonter la couverture sur le visage. Elle fit de même pour Minato après lui avoir prit quelques uns de ses kunais spéciaux dans la poche de sa cuisse droite. Elle se releva ensuite rapidement, un kunai fermement serré dans chaque main et se plaça devant eux, protectrice.

_ Montrez-vous, dit-elle alors comme si elle avait senti les chakras depuis un moment, je sais que vous êtes là.

Des rires sadiques se firent entendre dans les arbres avant que deux hommes ne se montrent. Ils portaient tout deux la tenue standards des chunins et avaient leurs bandeau bien visible. Quand Hoshiko vit la feuille, symbole de Konoha, elle devint encore plus méfiante.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour nous entendre, ma jolie ! Dit l'un d'eux. Il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu t'es écroulé sur le monstre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à celui-là pour le calmer aussi longtemps mais c'est une chance de finir le travail de Yondaime sama.

« Merde, songea Hoshiko tout en surveillant les deux hommes, non seulement ils ont reconnu Naruto mais en plus ce sont des ninjas anti Naruto. Encore une chance que le visage de Minato n'était pas visible d'où ils étaient. Ça m'arrangerais bien qu'il se réveille d'ailleurs, il pourrait m'aider : je n'ai jamais eu la chance de finir l'académie. Je suis assez bonne au lancé de kunai et shuriken ainsi qu'au henge mais il ne me servira pas à grand chose. Quant à la technique de permutation, je la connais mais si je l'utilise, je risque de m'éloigner de Naruto, Kevan et Minato. Et comme ces ninja sont deux, l'un pourra facilement se glisser ici pendant que j'essaie de retenir l'autre. Quand au clone, même pas la peine d'y penser, j'ai toujours eu trop de chakra, comme tout Uzumaki. Et je ne me rappelle plus les signes pour le clone d'ombre …. Et bien, résuma Hoshiko dans sa tête, à moins d'un miracle, j'ai de sérieux ennui. »

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il suffit à Hoshiko pour faire le point sur la situation, les deux hommes avaient brièvement communiqué par signe pour mettre un plan au point. Loin d'être idiots, ces deux ninjas avaient apparemment compris que Hoshiko était incapable de les battre seule. En plus, le fait qu'elle voulait protéger « le démon », le gosse et l'autre personne caché sous la couverture les avantageaient car elle risquait peu de s'éloigner, donc elle devenait une cible facile.

L'instant qui précédait le début d'une attaque était toujours tendu, pesant. Le moindre son entendu était amplifier, comme si quelqu'un avait monté le volume : le vent dans les arbres, le chants des oiseaux, le bruit des animaux grouillants de la forêt, la rivière non loin de là, ... Et le moindre bruit inhabituelle marquait pour tous le début de l'action. La tension faisait alors place à l'adrénaline.

Hoshiko et les deux ninja se savaient tous trois alliés, du même village (_enfin presque !_). Pourtant, ils se savaient aussi ennemi : l'une protégeait un innocent et les autres voulaient le tuer : Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, un garçon qui, sans le vouloir, se retrouvait au centre de conflits. Un garçon qui désirait pourtant, simplement, être un bon ninja accepté par tous les villageois et les ninjas de son village.

Lorsque le son d'une pierre chutant dans la rivière se fit entendre, les deux hommes se lancèrent à l'attaque, aussitôt suivit par Hoshiko. Voyant les deux ennemis la prendre en tenaille, Hoshiko lança deux kunais coup sur coup. L'un atteint sa cible en plein cœur mais l'autre ne fit qu'effleurer le bras de son adversaire. Jurant dans sa barbe, le ninja restant lança deux kunais en direction de Naruto, Kevan et Minato. Ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués, Hoshiko fit la seule chose auquel elle pensa pour sauver sa famille, une chose un peu idiote, il faut le dire. Elle se jeta en travers des corps de Minato, Naruto et Kevan, prenant par la même occasion les kunais dans le corps : un lui entra profondément dans le dos, au niveau de l'épaule gauche, et l'autre lui entra dans le bras gauche. Poussant un hurlement de douleur, elle tomba sur le torse de Minato. Celui-ci, encore trop faible, grogna simplement au poids supplémentaire mais ne se réveilla pas.

Satisfait d'avoir atteint sa cible, le renégat se dirigea vers eux dans l'intention bien visible de les finir tous. C'était sans compter la force de caractère de Hoshiko : encore éveillée malgré la douleur, Hoshiko attendit jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit proche d'elle avant de lui lancer un autre kunai. Surpris de cette attaque car la croyant inconsciente, le ninja se prit le kunai dans le ventre. Profitant de la douleur du ninja, Hoshiko enleva les deux kunais d'un coup sec, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sa douleur. Ensuite, malgré la douleur qui la poussait à vouloir se coucher pour ne plus bouger, elle se força sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le traître. Ce dernier l'entendit arriver, sans pouvoir rien faire. Faible de sa blessure mais surtout mentalement, il baissa la tête, attendant la mort. A la place, il sentit quelque chose se refermer autour de son cou avec un clic.

« Un suppresseur de chakra ? » S'étonna le ninja, se demandant où cette femme avait bien pu l'avoir.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tuer un salaud comme toi, répliqua haineusement Hoshiko en se tenant le bras gauche avec une grimace de douleur. Tu me prend pour une idiote ? Tu es un ninja de Konoha. Quand les gens apprendront que Naruto se trouvait près de l'attaque, ils lui rejetteront tous la faute, encore. Tu va rester bien sage en attendant qu'on t'interroge pour trahison.

_ Tu ne risque pas d'aller loin, ricana le ninja, toujours agenouillé au sol, ses mains sur sa blessure. Tu es seule et blessée avec un gamin terrifié et deux inconscients.

_ Un seul ! S'exclama alors une voix dans le dos de Hoshiko pendant qu'elle assommait le ninja avec une grosse branche prit à terre.

Hoshiko se retourna au son de la voix pour voir Naruto debout avec un Kevan terrorisé caché derrière lui. Naruto avait encore peur de faire face à ses agresseurs et surtout d'affronter ce qu'il avait vécu mais il s'était tout de même éveillé quand il avait appris que sa tante était blessée. Il n'avait pas hésité à sortir de la sécurité de son esprit pour protéger sa tante, son cousin et ce père mystérieux. Surtout après tout ce que son père et sa tante avait vécu depuis leur arrivée étrange ! (_ NB : Kagami lui a raconté tout ce qu'il a manqué mais a gardé l'identité de son père secrète, pour une surprise ! )_

_ Naruto ! S'exclama joyeusement Hoshiko, heureuse de le voir debout, avant de faiblir et tomber à genoux.

_ Hoshiko oba-chan/ Maman ! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Kevan en courant près d'elle.

_ Hoshiko oba-chan ? Répétèrent plusieurs voix.

Hoshiko et Naruto détournèrent la tête pour voir d'autres ninja de Konoha : Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru ainsi que, malheureusement, Sakura Haruno.

« Et merde ! Pensèrent en même temps Naruto et Hoshiko. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Dès qu'elle vit qui arrivait, Hoshiko se força sur pieds et recula près de Minato, forçant Naruto et Kevan à se mettre derrière elle. Mais sa blessure la rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre, la poussa à mettre un genou à terre.

_ Hoshiko oba-chan/ maman ! S'exclamèrent une nouvelle fois les garçons.

_ Je vais bien, grogna Hoshiko entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas grave.

Naruto savait que sa tante n'était pas en danger immédiat mais il savait aussi que plus elle perdait du sang, plus elle faiblissait. Naruto garda pourtant le silence, ne voulant pas inquiéter inutilement Kevan. Il voulait aider sa tante mais avec ses anciens camarades de classes ici, il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait aussi ce père qu'il mourait d'envie de rencontrer ...

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de recherche, mené par Shikamaru, avait observé l'interaction de Naruto avec cette femme et le petit garçon.

« Apparemment, pendant tout le temps que Naruto a disparu, il a eu le temps de s'attacher suffisamment à eux pour considérer cette femme comme sa tante, songea Shikamaru. Sans compter l'adulte, probablement un homme au vu de sa carrure, caché sous les couvertures. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé, et surtout ce qu'il l'a poussé à quitter le village ? ... Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Se demanda-t-il également en voyant les deux ninjas de Konoha, inconscients ou morts... »

_ Sakura, va vérifier les deux ninjas à terre, ordonna Shikamaru.

En entendant Shikamaru parler, Hoshiko se força à nouveau debout.

_ Vous pouvez embarquez le ninja là-bas, dit-elle sèchement en désignant celui qui était mort, mais celui-ci reste avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant celui qu'elle avait assommée.

_ Que voulez-vous en faire ? Demanda Shikamaru, sa main et celles de ses compagnons allant vers leurs pochettes à kunais.

_ L'emmener moi-même à votre Hokage, répondit Hoshiko, surprenant Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Sakura par sa réponse. Il pourra ainsi lui expliquer pourquoi lui et l'autre ont voulu attaquer Naruto.

_ Attaquer Naruto ! Répétèrent Choji et Kiba, un peu choqués.

_ Encore un mensonge de ta part, Naruto baka ? Demanda Sakura de son habituelle voix criarde, un regard dédaigneux envers Naruto. Je ne devrais même pas m'en étonner !

Shikamaru n'eut même pas le temps de rappeler Sakura à l'ordre : Hoshiko s'en chargea elle-même.

_ Toi, la salope aux cheveux rose, menaça Hoshiko d'une voix glaciale, je te conseille fortement de te la fermer … Ou encore de dégager. Ça me fera des vacances !

_ Hé ! Cria-t-elle à nouveau (_NB : Mais elle ne sais faire que ça ou quoi ! LOL_), pour qui …

_ Sakura, intervint fermement Shikamaru en voyant Hoshiko serrés étroitement les poings, malgré son bras gauche qu'elle tenait en écharpe avec son bras droit, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter avant qu'elle ne t'attaque !

_ Quoi !

_ Elle a beau être blessée, poursuivit Shikamaru sans se soucier de son interruption, elle a l'air d'avoir fortement envie de te sauter dessus. Alors rends-nous service, tais-toi et va derrière.

_ Tu vas l'écouter ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Intervint Choji en mangeant des chips, elle a l'air de protéger Naruto et elle ne t'aime pas. Alors plus tu vas crier, plus elle va s'énerver. Au finale, elle risque de nous attaquer.

_ Exactement, approuva Shikamaru, n'oublie pas qu'elle a réussi à maîtriser deux ninjas de niveau chunin. Alors recule et n'intervient pas, c'est un ordre.

Grognant mais obéissant tout de même à son chef d'équipe, Sakura se plaça à l'arrière de leur groupe de façon à ce que Hoshiko ne la voit pas.

_ Bien, poursuivit Shikamaru quand Sakura obéit enfin, maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

_ A propos de quoi ? Grogna Hoshiko en se laissant enfin tomber à terre.

_ Premièrement, ces ninjas, ordonna Shikamaru en désignant les deux traîtres. Pourquoi les avoir attaqué ?

C'était une question que ce posait aussi Naruto car il ne les avaient pas vu attaquer.

_ Ils ont voulu attaquer Naruto, mon fils et l'homme allongé à terre alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois sans défense. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de répliquer, répondit sèchement Hoshiko.

_ Tu as été blessée en nous protégeant ? S'exclama Naruto, qui avait peu l'habitude que des personnes prennent des coups à sa place.

_ Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là pour toi, Naruto, répondit Hoshiko en faisant signe à elle et Kevan de venir la rejoindre. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en revenant à Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Akamaru, que faites-vous ici ?

_ On est là pour Naruto, répondit Shikamaru qui ne voyait pas de mal à lui répondre, jugeant préférable de revenir plus tard sur cette « attaque ». Tout le monde te cherche partout depuis hier soir. C'était vraiment galère ! Tsunade-sama n'arrête pas de hurler sur tout le monde depuis que tu as disparu !

_ Ils me cherchent depuis hier seulement ! S'exclama Naruto, attristé de voir le manque d'attention de ses « amis ». J'aurais du m'en douter, marmonna-t-il ensuite, dépité, de façon à ce que seul Kevan et sa tante entendent.

_ Laisse-moi faire, intervint Hoshiko pour Naruto. Occupes-toi de Kevan et aller manger, d'accord ?

Savoir que ses « amis » le cherchaient seulement depuis hier rendait Naruto encore plus amer et lui donnait encore moins envie de rentrer. Surtout qu'il devrait expliquer les raisons de son départ. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Remerciant donc silencieusement sa tante pour sa présence et son intervention, il entraîna Kevan près de l'endroit où était déposé la nourriture.

_ Naruto ! S'exclamèrent Shikamaru et Kiba en le voyant s'éloigner pendant que Choji, prévoyant, empêchait Sakura d'insulter encore une fois Naruto.

_ Il va manger avec mon fils, intervint Hoshiko, laissez-les et asseyez-vous … Vous ne risquez pas grand chose avec moi, vous savez ? Ajouta-t-elle amusée devant leurs hésitations.

_ Galère ! Soupira Shikamaru en refusant l'invitation par prudence. On devait simplement ramener Naruto au village et voilà qu'il ne veux pas rentrer !

_ Après ce qui lui ait arrivé, grogna Hoshiko, de plus en plus pâle à cause de la perte de sang, c'est un peu normal !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle information mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se mit dans sa position favorite et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris jusque là :

« On retrouve Naruto avec un homme, un enfant et une femme qu'il appelle oba-chan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Naruto s'est tellement attaché à eux alors qu'il a dû mal à faire confiance aux gens mais d'après les dires de cette femme, cette nouvelle attaque à l'air plus sérieuse. Ça commence vraiment à faire beaucoup ! ... En plus, il y aussi sa réaction aux mots de Sakura : attristé, oui, mais pas choqué. Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que Sakura est aussi insultante et dur avec Naruto. Et cet idiot qui ne nous dit rien ! … C'est vraiment Galère ! … Sasuke déserte, Naruto disparaît .. Tout ça est trop galère … »

_ Sakura, demanda alors Shikamaru sans la regarder après encore quelque instants de silence, va chercher Kakashi sensei.

_ Hors de question ! Ordonna sèchement Hoshiko. Je refuse que cette … banshee aille le chercher seule. Kiba, Choji ou toi devrez aller avec elle, Shikamaru.

Hoshiko tourna brièvement la tête pour vérifier Kevan et Naruto, qu'elle trouva tout deux près de l'endroit où était la nourriture. Naruto semblait avoir entendu la demande de Shikamaru car il tenait étroitement Kevan dans ses bras, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des choses que Hoshiko ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir : non seulement Naruto refusait de rentrer seul au village pour affronter ses bourreaux, mais en plus il avait peur de la réaction de Kakashi à cause des probables mensonges que Sakura pourrais raconter. Soupirant, Hoshiko savait qu'elle allait devoir le rassurer mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous nous connaissez, déclara soudain Shikamaru, faisant signe à Sakura de ne pas bouger pour le moment, ses mains formant le signe pour sa technique de possession des ombres, ni pourquoi vous haïssez autant Sakura. En revanche, je sais que vous protégez Naruto de quelque chose qui s'est passé au village ...

En voyant les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir de terreur, Shikamaru su qu'il avait vu juste : Naruto était sûrement partit du village suite à une énième attaque. Shikamaru regarda ensuite Hoshiko reculer, toujours assise, jusqu'à Naruto sans les quitter des yeux. Elle chuchota ensuite à Naruto si bas qu'il ne pu les comprendre qu'en lisant sur leurs lèvres :

_ Naruto, je sais que tu es terrifié. Tu t'es forcé à te réveillé pour m'aider et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Mais je veux que tu te calme, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te quitter.

_ J'ai peur oba-chan, murmura Naruto après que Shikamaru l'ai vu réussir à se calmer suffisamment suite aux mots de sa supposé tante pour relâcher Kevan qui alla manger plus loin, je ne veux pas rentrer. Je ne veux pas les croiser dans la rue. Je ne veux pas …

_ Naruto, l'interrompit-elle, me fais-tu confiance ?

_ Oui, répondit-il, pourquoi tu le demande ?

_ Alors tu dois me croire quand je te dis que rien ne t'arrivera. Je sais que je ne suis même pas d'un niveau genin à cause de ce vieux salop mais tu oubli Kagami et ton père. Surtout lui. Il tuera quiconque t'éloigne de lui ou te fera du mal. Je te le jure sur la vie de mon fils.

_ Qui est-il ?

_ Il y a trop d'oreille ici pour que je te le dise, Naruto.

_ Alors quand le saurais-je ? Insista Naruto, mourant d'envie de rencontrer enfin son père.

Hoshiko regarda un instant Shikamaru dans les yeux avant de reprit :

_ Voici ce que je te propose, Naruto : je vais être obligé de faire venir certaines personnes pour régler un minimum la situation et permettre à ton père, Kevan et moi de rentrer avec toi. Ensuite, nous allons chez ton père. Là-bas, nous pourrons tout te dire.

_ Tu sais où il vit ? Demanda-t-il, toujours avide d'entendre des informations sur ses parents (_NB : Normal, non ?!)_

_ Non, mais au pire, s'il n'a plus de maison, il nous trouvera un endroit tranquille ou discuter. Est-ce que ça te va ?

_ Oui, acquiesça Naruto, j'ai attendu 13 ans, je peux attendre encore un peu. Mais qui vas-tu faire venir ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, et si ce sont …

_ Non, je suis sûr qu'ils n'en font pas parti, répondit Hoshiko, le regard emplit de haine au souvenir des agresseurs de Naruto. Je vais essayer de faire venir Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka et Tsunade.

_ Kakashi sensei, je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi Ibiki Morino et le père de Ino ? Et Tsunade baa-chan ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra quitter le village.

_ Je suppose que Kagami t'as raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais inconscient ? Demanda Hoshiko comme réponse.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Naruto, sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas parler de ça ici, pourquoi ?

_ Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ta « baa-chan », continua Hoshiko comme si de rien était, quand elle saura que je connais plusieurs secret du village de niveau S ainsi que des informations très intéressantes, elle viendra.

_ Et comment vas-tu lui faire savoir ça ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Par moi, répondit Shikamaru en attirant l'attention de tous.

Son air grave et son manque de fainéantise habituelle inquiéta ses amis, surtout Choji, mais amusa Hoshiko.

_ Qu'as-tu compris, Shikamaru ? Demanda Choji, qui savait que son ami lisait sur les lèvres.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Naruto, paniqué à l'idée que son ami ai deviné ses secrets et ayant momentanément oublié sa capacité de lecture sur les lèvres.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, le rassura Hoshiko, je savais qu'ils lisaient sur nos lèvres. Et je lui fait confiance ... Shikamaru, ajouta-t-elle ensuite pour lui, tu peux envoyer l'un de tes amis ou un clone d'ombre, si tu connaît la technique, répéter tout ce que tu as compris à ton Hokage, mais reviens seulement avec les personnes que tu sais. Si je sens des ambus ou autres jounins, je le saurais (elle pense surtout à Kagami, qui lui fera savoir.).

_ Tu ne vas pas l'écoutez ! S'exclama soudain Sakura en faisant japper Akamaru à cause de sa voix aiguë. On ne la connaît même pas ! Elle pourrait ...

_ Qu'as-tu dis à Naruto la dernière fois que tu l'as vu à l'hôpital ? Demanda sèchement Hoshiko, ne supportant plus de la voir ni de l'entendre.

_ Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Personne n'était dans la pièce.

_ Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant que quelqu'un ait entendu ce que tu disais à Naruto ? Demanda à son tour Shikamaru en voyant l'air gênée de Sakura.

Son silence suffit à Shikamaru pour se faire une opinion. Il fit donc un clone d'ombre qui traîna Sakura en direction du village.

_ Enfin seule, marmonna Hoshiko en se massant les oreilles. Bon Dieu ! Elle devrait avoir la langue cloué avec une voix pareille !

_ OUAF ! OUAF !

_ Akamaru est d'accord avec vous, traduisit Kiba, et moi aussi, je l'avoue, finit-il, un peu honteux de penser ça d'une camarade.

Hoshiko eut un petit rire mais se calma vite à cause de ses blessures.

_ Vous devriez vous faire soigner, intervint Shikamaru. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec votre arrivée, répliqua Hoshiko. Alors ça va devoir attendre. De toute façon, je peux encore tenir.

Et pour le prouver, elle se força debout et rejoignit Kevan avec Naruto, qui vint doucement dans les bras de sa maman.

_ Naruto m'as dit que ton bobo n'était pas grave, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le sang sur les vêtements de sa mère.

_ C'est vrai mon chéri, répondit-elle en remerciant Naruto d'un bref hochement de tête. C'est juste un endroit où ça saigne beaucoup, c'est tout.

_ Mais si on rebouche pas le trou, tu perdra tout ton sang !

_ Mais non ! S'exclama Hoshiko avec un petit rire à la phrase de Kevan, on va bientôt me « reboucher le trou », comme tu dis. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter et reste près de Naruto. Ta maman est forte.

_ Je sais, répondit Kevan, visiblement fier de sa maman, je l'ai vu avec mon ancien papa. Tu n'as jamais pleuré, mais moi, si.

_ Oublie ça, mon chéri, l'interrompit Hoshiko, le regard sombre à ces souvenirs, oublie-le, d'accord. Tu avais le droit de pleurer. Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Naruto, inquiet de ce que le père biologique de son cousin ai put faire.

_ C'est dans le passé, répondit tristement sa tante en se tournant vers lui, je t'en parlerais sûrement plus tard, d'accord ?

D'après les paroles de sa tante, son mariage n'avait pas été rose tout les jours. Et pour que Kevan ne considère plus cet homme comme son père, ça devait être sérieux. « C'est pour ça qu'elle semble comprendre aussi bien ce que j'ai vécu... »

_ Naruto, intervint Hoshiko en voyant le regard pensif de son neveu, je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça pour le moment. Je me doute que c'est très dur pour toi mais tout va s'arranger, je te le promet. Ça va mettre du temps mais tout ira mieux.

_ Je ne pourrais pas oublier, chuchota-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Non, accepta Hoshiko en le prenant dans ses bras avec Kevan malgré la douleur de ses blessures, tu n'oubliera pas. Tu ne peux pas oublier ce genre de chose. Mais tu apprend à vivre avec grâce à l'aide et l'amour de ta famille et tes amis.

Naruto, Kevan et Hoshiko restèrent un instant comme ça jusqu'à ce que Naruto redresse brusquement la tête, paniqué. Il voulu prévenir sa tante mais il n'eut pas le temps. Trois ombres surgirent près d'eux: Deux prirent Kevan et lui tandis que la troisième prit Hoshiko, qui s'évanouit avec un cri de douleur lorsque sa blessure fut touché trop durement. Kevan appela sa mère en hurlant mais Naruto ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu crier, trop prit dans sa panique d'être pris de force.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un forcené. Lâchez-moi …Tousan ! Hoshiko oba-chan !...

_ Calmes-toi Naruto, lui dit Kakashi à son oreille en tentant de le calmer, c'est moi : Kakashi sensei ! Tout va bien ! ...

_ Non ! Hurla Naruto, trop prit dans ses flash-back pour écouter ce qu'on lui disait. Arrêter ! …. Stop … Je ne veux pas ...

_ Naruto ! Murmura Hoshiko, réveillée après son bref évanouissement en entendant son neveu hurler de terreur. NARUTO ! Répéta-t-elle plus fort, incapable de lutter contre les bras fort qui la retenait et paniquant elle-même en entendant, en plus de Naruto, les pleurs apeurés de son fils.

_ Restez tranquille, menaça la voix de Ibiki Morino à Hoshiko. Et dites-nous plutôt ce que avez fait à Naruto ?

_ Vous ne voyez pas pas que Naruto est terrorisé ! Cria à nouveau Hoshiko, se moquant royalement de Ibiki, plutôt concentré sur son neveu qui ne l'entendait pas. Lâchez-le ! Vous lui faites peur !

Alors que Tsunade, aussi choquée que tout le monde du comportement de Naruto, allait intervenir et l'endormir sans se soucier un seul instant des avertissements de Hoshiko, une K.I. se fit soudain ressentir. Elle était si pesante, si terrifiante, que les adultes eurent du mal à rester debout et concentrés au lieu d'implorer la pitié de celui qui dégageait cette intention de meurtre. Les genins eux, tombèrent à genoux sous la pression de ce K.I. qui semblait les vouloir tous morts dans la seconde.

Les adultes tournèrent la tête vers la source de cette impressionnante K.I. pour voir un homme brun aux yeux noirs, un énorme bandage sur le torse. Il les regardait avec une tel colère dans les yeux que les adultes se demandèrent un bref instant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore été foudroyés sur place !

_ Enfin ! Murmura Hoshiko, soulagé de voir Minato, qu'elle reconnaissait malgré son henge, s'il te plait, plaida-t-elle ensuite suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende, aide Naruto. Il est prit dans ses flash-back.

Le bref regard qu'il lui adresse suffit à Minato pour voir l'état de Jaylin (_NB : il ne sais pas encore son vrai prénom, n'oubliez pas ! ) _: blessée, en sang, affolée pour Naruto et Kevan, et surtout à bout de force.

_ Lâchez-les immédiatement ! Ordonna alors Minato d'un ton bas mais dangereux. Ou je viens les chercher moi-même. Et je vous préviens, si c'est l'un de vous qui a attaqué Jaylin et pas ces deux à terre, vous me le paierez.

Malgré les cris de panique que poussait toujours Naruto, les adultes l'entendirent très bien. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils bougèrent.

_ Tu crois pouvoir nous menacer ? Répliqua Ibiki, méfiant devant le corps tendu et prêt à l'action de l'homme. Tu crois pouvoir nous vaincre tous en même temps ?

_ Vous allez me les rendre ? Demanda simplement Minato, qui se contrôlait pour ne pas les blesser gravement.

_ Tu crois que je vais abandonner l'un de mes ninja à quelqu'un que je ne connais absolument pas ? Demanda Tsunade comme s'il était fou. Après que toi et la femme me l'ayez mis dans cet état ? Ajouta-t-elle furieuse en regardant brièvement Kakashi qui tentait toujours de calmer Naruto sans l'endormir de force.

_ Non seulement Konoha est devenu lâche, gronda Minato en posant son regard sur les deux ninjas à terre (qu'il se doutait être responsable de la blessure de Jaylin), mais en plus ils sont devenus aveugles et idiots ...Très bien, ajouta-t-il alors que les adultes se tendaient près à éviter une attaque, vous ne me laissez pas le choix …

En un éclair, des kunais s'envolèrent un peu partout vers eux. Ils les évitèrent, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent ! Et s'apprêtèrent à répliquer mais un éclair jaune apparut aussitôt devant chacun d'eux, les envoyant un à un à terre et prenant leurs otages, assommant au passage tout les genins et le chien. Trop choqués face à cette technique que tous reconnaissait bien, Tsunade, Kakashi, Inoichi et Ibiki ne purent rien faire, même s'ils avaient pu !

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Minato s'était concentré sur Naruto, Jaylin et Kevan pour éviter de frapper ces quatre idiots. Minato ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais ils avaient du prendre Jaylin, Naruto et Kevan par surprise au vu de la réaction de Naruto.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs comment est parti le suppresseur de chakra et depuis combien de temps il est éveillé, » songea Minato en posant Naruto, Kevan et Jaylin derrière les quatre clones d'ombres qu'il avait invoqué avant d'attaquer.

Repoussant toutes ses questions pour plus tard, Minato posa doucement Jaylin à terre avant de lui confier Kevan. Celui-ci serra aussitôt sa mère en pleurant, la suppliant de ne plus être séparé d'elle ! Quant à Naruto, il s'accrochait à son père comme un désespéré, sentant en cette personne celle qu'il l'avait aidé dans la grotte. Sa panique s'était calmé mais il pleurait, terrifié.

Voyant que Naruto et Kevan se calmaient d'eux-mêmes et sachant qu'ils avaient un peu de temps grâce à ses clones d'ombre qui maintenaient les quatre autre adultes, choqués de voir sa technique, à distance, Hoshiko et Minato firent le point.

_ Comment va ta blessure ? Demanda tout d'abord Minato en berçant doucement son fils.

_ Ça devrait aller, répondit Hoshiko qui n'aimait pas s'étendre sur elle, mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu entendu jusque là ?

_ Pas grand-chose, malheureusement, répondit Minato en secouant négativement la tête. Ce sont les hurlements de Naruto et tes cris qui m'ont réveillé.

Hoshiko soupira, sachant qu'elle devrait résumé les événements à Minato malgré sa grande envie de dormir. Mais elle devait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il puisse gérer la situation. Par ailleurs, cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups car elle savait que Kakashi, Tsunade, Inoichi et Ibiki les écoutaient.

« Cette fois-ci, songea mentalement Hoshiko, ils réfléchissent avant d'agir et de foncer bêtement dans le tas ! »

Hoshiko lui parla donc de la manière dont Kevan avait enlevé le suppresseur de chakra, précisant à un Minato choqué mais heureux que cela lui faisait penser au monde de Harry, le garçon dont elle lui avait parlé dans la grotte. Elle lui parla ensuite du sceau de Naruto qu'elle avait touché en voulant vérifier si toutes ses blessures étaient guéris avant de se faire aspirer dans le sceau par Kyuubi (NB :_Elle ne dit pas son prénom à cause de ceux qu'il l'écoute alors Hoshiko dit Kyuubi ou IL, ce que Minato comprend car il sait aussi qu'ils sont écouté)_, qui voulait son aide pour Naruto.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Naruto tout de suite, répondit Hoshiko, fatiguée en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elle. IL a tenu d'abord à me montrer les dernières semaines et … et l'attaque …

Hoshiko ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle était non seulement incapable d'en parler mais en plus elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. Minato comprit pourtant ce que voulait dire Hoshiko. Il hocha donc sèchement la tête pour lui faire comprendre, serrant un peu plus Naruto dans ses bras, tant pour son fils que pour lui. Hoshiko prit ensuite une profonde inspiration pour ce qui allait suivre et reprit :

_ J'étais bouleversée, choquée, et dans une telle rage que j'ai déclenché sans le vouloir une attaque de mon clan.

_ De ton clan ? S'étonna Minato qui ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

_ Oui, de mon clan, répondit Hoshiko, et Kyuubi connaissait mon clan car il a reconnu mon attaque. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas que j'appartenais à un clan et encore moins que je pouvais utiliser mon chakra. Il est alors entrer dans ma tête et a trouvé … Kyuubi a trouvé des souvenirs bloqués

_ Bloqués ! S'exclama Minato, les yeux grands ouvert dans le choc, Qui serait capable de bloquer des souvenirs ?

_ Des gens d'où je viens, répondit Hoshiko, les yeux fermés pour s'éviter de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait, poursuivit-elle. Toujours est-il que lorsque mes souvenirs ont été débloqués, j'ai « revu » les sept premières années de ma vie, jusqu'à ce jour où cet homme a enlevé ma sœur jumelle et moi alors que notre pays était en pleine invasion. Ce soir-là, le soir où ma sœur et moi avons été enlevé, nous avons tout perdu : notre pays, notre famille, nos amis et notre sœur aînée, Kushina neesan.

_ Kushina neesan ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix choquées, dont Minato.

_ Je me suis enfin souvenu de qui j'étais vraiment, poursuivit Hoshiko qui se forçait à rester éveiller et n'avait donc pas fait attention à l'interruption, Hoshiko Uzumaki, petit sœur de Kushina Uzumaki et sœur jumelle de Namiko Uzumaki. Et malheureusement, Naruto, Kevan et moi sommes probablement les derniers Uzumaki en vie, termina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux … Quand j'ai accepté ce qui m'était arrivé, continua aussitôt Hoshiko sans se soucier de la stupeur totale provoqué par ses explications, je suis allé aider Naruto. J'ai réussi à le faire réagir grâce à mon chakra, qui a dû lui rappeler inconsciemment celui de sa mère. Je lui ai un peu parlé et dit, entre autre, que j'étais la sœur de sa mère. Il sait aussi qui tu es pour lui, sans pour autant savoir ton nom, ajouta-t-elle pour Minato sans ouvrir les yeux. Nous voulions que tu le lui dise toi-même.

_ Merci, répondit Minato, touché par ce geste.

_ Quand je suis sortit du sceau, parce que Kyuubi avait senti des chakras étrangers, j'ai dit à Kevan de se planquer près de Naruto et j'ai attendu. Lorsque j'ai vu que c'était deux ninjas de Konoha, j'ai eu peur que ce soit EUX mais non. Tout ce que ces salopards voulaient, c'était profiter de l'inconscience de Naruto pour terminer …

_ Alors tu t'es prit les kunais pour nous protéger de ces traîtres, l'interrompit Minato.

Il savait que dans l'état de faiblesse où était Hoshiko, elle risquait de dévoiler son identité. Or, ils avaient assez de problème comme ça sans qu'en plus il se méfie de lui simplement parce qu'il devait être mort !

_ Oui, répondit Hoshiko si bas que les autres eurent du mal à l'entendre, puis les ninjas de Konoha sont arrivés...

A ce point là, Hoshiko tomba évanouie, trop faible. Minato posa aussitôt Naruto et Kevan, maintenant endormis, entre eux deux avant de soigner Hoshiko. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Hoshiko ne l'aurait pas laissé faire à cause de sa blessure à peine soigné et de sa fièvre persistante. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Hoshiko avait des choses importantes à dire ... Toujours est-il que les révélations de Hoshiko était un choc ! La sœur de sa femme ! Hoshiko était l'une des deux sœurs disparues de sa femme. Kushina lui en avait bien parlé mais ils ne savait pas leurs prénoms, ni comment c'était arrivé exactement. Elle s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir empêcher l'enlèvement de ses sœurs ...

De leurs côté, les trois jounins et leur Hokage, une fois remis du choc de la révélation de Hoshiko, regardèrent l'homme qui leur était inconnu mais avait pourtant calmé Naruto, soigner Hoshiko.

_ Qu'en penses-tu Ibiki ? Demanda Tsunade, sans quitter Minato des yeux.

_ Vu son état de faiblesse, je doute qu'elle est inventé un mensonge aussi énorme, répondit Ibiki. Mais je n'avais jamais su que Kushina avait eu deux petites sœurs ?

_ Kushina détestait en parler, expliqua Kakashi, les yeux dans le vague en se souvenant de son sensei et de sa femme. Minato sensei le savait aussi mais elle a toujours refusé de nous dire leurs prénoms où qui les avaient enlevés.

_ Est-ce vraiment possible ? Demanda Tsunade, septique.

_ Je pense que oui, intervint Shikamaru, le seul éveillé parmi les génins.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te le fais penser ? Demanda Inoichi qui savait mieux que de ne pas écouter un Nara.

_ Il y a déjà ce qu'à dit Ibiki dono, répondit Shikamaru, les sourcils froncés en signe en signe de réflexion. Ajouté à cela que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de vous amener tout les quatre ici, me poussant à vous parler des secrets de rangs S qu'elle connaîtrait et d'informations qu'elle aurait. Je ne pense pas que cette femme soit un ennemi, conclu Shikamaru, elle voulait régler la situation avant d'avoir le droit d'entrer au village avec son fils et le père de Naruto, qui qu'il soit.

_ Le père de Naruto ! S'exclamèrent Kakashi et Tsunade d'une même voix avant de se regarder, les sourcils froncés.

Au vu de leur réaction, Shikamaru se doutait que Tsunade-sama et Kakashi se méfiaient encore plus de cet homme qui se disait être le père de Naruto. Pourtant, en regardant l'homme s'occuper de Naruto et ensuite soigner la femme, Shikamaru savait qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Alors pour que Tsunade-sama et Kakashi sensei réagissent ainsi …

_ Je suppose que vous pensez que le père de Naruto est mort pour réagir ainsi ? Comprit Shikamaru.

_ Il est mort, répondit tristement Kakashi, j'ai vérifié moi-même.

_ Et je peux savoir qui est ce père mystère qui est censé être mort ? Demanda Ibiki, ne sachant pas non plus, comme Inoichi, le nom du père de Naruto.

_ C'est moi ! Déclara sèchement Minato, debout devant sa famille endormi.

Après avoir rapidement soigné Hoshiko (Merci Kami ce n'était pas grave ! ), il l'avait laissé dormir pour récupérer de ses blessures. Restant dans la même position, il avait ensuite écouté ce que disait les autres.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir si on veux bouger d'ici, décida Minato en se relevant. Ça fait cinq personnes, dont un genin, dans la confidence, mais j'ai confiance en eux. Quand à ce Nara, il en sait déjà suffisamment et à l'air d'être proche de Naruto. Alors ... »

Il supprima donc discrètement son henge et ses clones avant de répondre à la question :

_ C'est moi !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand ils entendirent l'homme répondre, ils se tournèrent vers lui pour voir :

_ Minato sensei ! Murmura Kakashi, sous le choc

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru avec son flegme habituel, j'aurais dû comprendre que le père de Naruto ne pouvait être que vous. Vous vous ressemblez trop.

Minato ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant la réponse typique d'un Nara.

_ Tu me plait, gamin. Je suis content que tu sois ami avec Naruto.

_ C'est plutôt un vrai aimant à problème, répondit Shikamaru. C'est galère mais c'est comme ça.

Minato rigola une fois de plus. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les Nara, tant à cause de leur intelligence que de leur paresse légendaire ou leur franchise.

_ En fait, reprit Shikamaru en regardant les adultes encore plus méfiants, c'est maintenant que ça va être vraiment galère ! Je me demande parfois s'il se servent de leur cervelle !

_ Shikamaru ! S'exclamèrent Tsunade et Inoichi alors que Ibiki essayait de percer Minato à jour et que Kakashi priait pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

_ Quoi ! Répliqua Shikamaru. Non seulement cet homme ressemble traits pour traits à Yondaime-sama mais en plus, il a ses techniques. Et n'oublions pas le fait qu'il a calmé Naruto là où Kakashi sensei à échoué ! Alors au lieu d'attaquer comme tout à l'heure et d'aggraver les choses, demandez-lui donc quelque chose que seul Yondaime-sama sait et comment il est en vie. Galère, marmonna-t-il ensuite, il faut tout leur dire !

_ Vous devriez songer à le monter en grade, déclara Minato moitié amusé, moitié sérieux, au moins lui, il arrive à faire fonctionner sa cervelle malgré des révélations choquantes !

_ Que m'avez-vous dit la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ? Demanda brusquement Kakashi (NB : _Il a enfin récupéré du choc ! LOL)._

___ « Protège ton frère, mon fils », répondit aussitôt Minato en se tournant vers Kakashi, heureux de le revoir malgré les questions qu'il avait par rapport à Naruto.

_ C'est lui, assura alors Kakashi. Je ne sais pas comment il est là mais c'est bien Minato sensei.

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Tsunade. Quelqu'un aurait pu entendre ce que vous disiez ?

_ Non, répondit Minato à la place de Kakashi, on était tout deux à la maison. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi comment on l'a protégé, Tsunade. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de te voir Hokage. Je croyais que tu préférais boire ton saké et jouer !

Tsunade fonça sur lui dans l'intention de le frapper mais Minato se téléporta près du kunai qu'il avait donné à Kakashi il y a des années et qu'il sentait dans sa poche à la cuisse.

_ Vous le croyez maintenant, Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Kakashi, amusé, quand il sentit son sensei derrière lui, le vieux kunai qu'il lui avait donné dans la main.

Tsunade regarda le sourire amusé de Minato, son vieux kunai tournoyant dans sa main. Elle accepta enfin la vérité et lui adresse un grand sourire, vite imité par Inoichi et Ibiki !

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru, Les vieux sont vraiment lent à la détente !

Et alors que Shikamaru s'envolait dans un arbre sous le poing de Tsunade en marmonnant un « femme galère ! », Minato éclata de rire, appuyé sur Kakashi, également hilare malgré son masque. En fait, tout les hommes ricanait, à la grande fureur de Tsunade.

_ Si ces messieurs voulaient bien se comporter en adultes, on pourrait avancer avant de coucher là ! Rétorqua Tsunade tandis que Shikamaru revenait. Mais avant …

Elle se dirigea vers Minato, méfiant, de peur de se prendre un poing ! Mais Tsunade lui demanda simplement de s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse le soigner.

_ Comment t'es-tu blessé ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant doucement les bandages en sang.

_ Ça date de l'attaque de kyuubi, répondit Minato avec une grimace tandis que les autres se rapprochait, quand on m'a renvoyé, on m'a seulement soigné suffisamment pour tenir un certain temps.

_ Justement, commenta Tsunade, grimaçant à la vue de la large blessure, qui t'as ramené ?

_ Je préfère en parler à la maison, répondit simplement Minato. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrète.

_ Dans ce cas, poursuivit Tsunade, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ton retour, comment tu as retrouvé Naruto et rencontré cette Hoshiko et son fils ?

_ J'ai débarqué dans la même grotte ou avait échoué Naruto, répondit Minato, le regard sombre, son K.I. de retour, encore plus pesante et dangereuse.

_ Calmes-toi, lui ordonna Tsunade, pourquoi vous étiez dans une grotte tout les deux ? Et pourquoi tu es tellement en colère ? ( _NB :En colère ! C'est un euphémisme, non ? _)

Minato sniffa d'un ton méprisant et se releva, sans se soucier du fait que Tsunade n'avait pas fini. Cette dernière allait le rappeler mais Kakashi l'interrompit, un regard vraiment inquiet allant de Naruto à son sensei :

_ Non, laissez-le pour le moment. Attendez qu'il parle le premier.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Ibiki.

_ La dernière fois que j'ai vu Minato sensei comme ça, c'est face aux responsables de la mort de Obito. Il a dû arriver quelque chose de vraiment grave à Naruto. Quelque chose qui a poussé Naruto à paniquer quand je l'ai pris et qui provoque l'envie de meurtre qu'on sent chez Minato sensei.

De son côté, Minato était retourné vers sa famille, vérifiant l'état de Hoshiko avant de poser un regard tendre sur son fils et son neveu.

« Je vais devoir leur dire, songea-t-il en caressant les cheveux des enfants, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire sans craquer cette fois-ci. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré une partie de mon chakra et que Tsunade m'a en partie soigné, je risque de partir au village chercher moi-même ces salopards. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me voit maintenant ou qu'on reproche ma folie meurtrière à Naruto ... »

Soupirant, Minato réfléchit encore un moment avant d'enlever sa pochette de kunais et de shurikens. Il retourna ensuite vers les autres et lança ses pochettes à Kakashi qui les attrapa, encore plus inquiet.

_ C'est à ce point là ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Oui, répondit sombrement Minato. Quand j'ai découvert l'état de Naruto, j'étais blessé et trop faible pour nous sortir de la grotte. Maintenant que je vais mieux et que je suis à l'air libre …

Minato laissa sa phrase en suspend mais tout le monde entendit la menace sous-entendu.

_ Si c'est aussi grave que ça, Yondaime-sama, intervint Shikamaru, je devrais peut-être vous retenir ?

Minato resta songeur un moment. Son regard dur se posa sur chacun d'eux, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur Kakashi et Tsunade.

_ On va aller chez moi d'abord, répondit finalement Minato, même toi Shikamaru, ajouta Minato en le regardant. Tu en as déjà deviné beaucoup et Naruto aura besoin de ton amitié. Inoichi, poursuivit Minato en le regardant, prend Shikamaru et passez prévenir ta famille que tu es occupé avant de me ramener Shikaku. Vous savez où je vis. Si Shikaku te demande pourquoi, tu répond information classé SS.

_ Classé SS ? Demanda Tsunade, un peu choqué du haut niveau de confidentialité, tu es sûr ?

_ J'ai été Hokage, Tsunade, répliqua sèchement Minato, je sais ce que je fais. D'ailleurs, tu vas prévenir le bureau et tes ambus que tu seras au village mais injoignable pour quelques heures, peut-être plus. Ibiki, après avoir déposé les deux traîtres au département T. et I., tu les sécurise pour moi et tu nous rejoins. Kakashi, si le pervers qui me servait de sensei est au village, tu me l'amène. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui aussi. Une fois tous là-bas, poursuivit-il, vous me raconter les événements majeurs de ces 13 dernières années, y compris les secrets S ou supérieur.

_ Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? Demanda Tsunade.

_ Non, répondit-il sèchement sans donner plus de détail. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Hoshiko, Naruto, Kevan et moi avons des informations de classes SS voire même SSS.

Des yeux ronds le fixèrent. Shikamaru leur avait bien parlé de ça mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru, surtout que cela venait d'une femme étrangère au village. Mais le fait que Minato le répétait, en y incluant sa famille, était sérieux.

_ Pourquoi tu inclus le gamin ? Demanda Ibiki. Il n'a que 4 ou 5 ans !

_ 4 ans, répondit Minato. Et je l'inclus pour certaines raisons. Quand à ces génins, vous les ramenez et classez S ce qui s'est passé ici. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu trop d'informations diffusées, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous Jiraya sama, Minato sensei ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Je suis sûr que tu t'en doute, Kakashi, répondit simplement Minato. Maintenant, il ne manque plus que Hiruzen.

_ Sensei est mort durant l'attaque de Orochimaru il y a quelques semaines, l'informa tristement Tsunade, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à Minato pour le rendre aussi dur.

Sachant qu'il risquait de dire quelque chose d'un peu choquant par rapport à Hiruzen, Minato préféra se taire.

_ Peux-tu finir de me soigner, s'il te plait, Tsunade ? Demanda Minato à la place.

_ Assis-toi, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter pour les autres, ramener les deux ninjas, Choji, Kiba et Akamaru. Dites qu'ils ont simplement été assommé par un ennemi qui a prit la fuite après qu'on ait retrouvé Naruto. Les deux traîtres ont été battu après l'avoir attaqué sans provocation. Je m'occuperais du rapport de mission.

_ Entendu, Hokage-sama, répondirent-ils avant de prendre tout le monde.

Quand ils furent seul, Tsunade essaya de savoir ce qui clochait avec Minato mais ce dernier répondit simplement un « plus tard ». Tsunade comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ici et préférait attendre ceux avec qui ils semblaient avoir des compte à régler. Elle finit donc de le guérir en silence.

_ Voilà, dit-elle après avoir finit de traiter son dos, tu devras te reposer quelques jours pour récupérer toutes tes forces et prendre un médicament pour la fièvre mais la sœur de Kushina t'a évité le pire en désinfectant la plaie. Tu as également eu de la chance que ta fièvre n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

_ Elle était élevée, la contredit Minato en se relevant après l'avoir remercié, mais Hoshiko m'a donné un médicament pour la faire descendre.

Il regarda Tsunade dans les yeux et l'avertit :

_ Naruto et moi lui devons la vie, Tsunade, deux fois. Elle s'est même prit deux kunais pour ça. Et pourtant, elle avait Kevan a pensé et ses propres problèmes à gérer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers temps, Tsunade. Et le peu qu'elle a pu me dire ou que j'ai compris m'a poussé à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour laisser tomber ma vigilance et lui confier la vie de mon fils. Alors les doutes que je sens encore au fond de toi envers elle, tu les fais disparaître.

_ Avec ce que je sais maintenant, Minato, je te promet de la traiter comme elle le mérite.

Minato hocha simplement la tête en remerciement et fit deux clones d'ombre. Ils prirent tous trois Naruto, Kevan et Hoshiko pendant que Tsunade scellait de nouveau les affaires dans le rouleau.

_Donne moi le rouleau, s'il te plait, lui demanda Minato, je préfère l'emmener avec moi.

_ Ce sont seulement des affaires ! S'étonna Tsunade en s'exécutant tout de même.

Minato remit son henge et accrocha le rouleau à son dos (_NB :il a une bandoulière ! )_ tout en marmonnant :

_ Si tu savais !

Minato, ses clones et Tsunade décollèrent ensuite vers le village de Konoha, et plus particulièrement vers la maison Namikaze, en bordure sud-est du village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici, rien que pour vous, le chapitre 8. J'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous plaira ...**

Chapitre 8 :

Devant la maison de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze se trouvaient un groupe de personne un peu hétéroclite : Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku et Shikamaru Nara, Jiraya et Tsunade, le 5eme Hokage. Ils avaient camouflés leurs présences sur ordre de Tsunade et semblaient attendre quelqu'un.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait devant cette maison, Tsunade ? Demanda Jiraya qui n'avait apparemment pas envie d'être là.

_ On attend, répondit inutilement Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aussitôt rentré chez lui, Minato avait couché Hoshiko et Kevan dans une des chambres d'invités. Naruto avait été installé dans une autre, près de la chambre parentale. Minato avait ensuite veillé sur son fils, attendant près d'une heure avant qu'il se réveille.

_ Hoshiko oba-chan ? Appela Naruto, encore à moitié endormi.

_ Elle est dans la chambre à côté, Naruto, répondit doucement son père.

Poussant un cri de peur, Naruto sortit du lit d'un bond et tenta de fuir mais Minato, ayant prévu le coup, avait tout fermé. Coincé, Naruto se mit en boule dans un coin, suppliant qu'on le laisse en paix. Malheureux de voir son fils aussi paniqué, Minato s'approcha doucement tout en lui parlant :

_ Je sais que tu as peur Naruto, mais je te jure que je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je tuerais plutôt quiconque essayera de t'en faire. Ta tante Hoshiko a dû te le dire, non ?

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, essayant de se rappeler où il avait entendu cette voix. Ce fut Kagami qui le lui rappela :

_ Kagami neesan me dit que c'est vous qui m'avez tenu dans vos bras dans la grotte. Vous m'auriez même parlé. C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant levé sa tête, camouflée dans ses bras.

_ Oui, c'était moi, répondit Minato, heureux que Naruto se souvienne de sa voix même si Kagami avait dû l'aider. Je t'ai même soigné.

_ C'est … C'est vous qui m'avez mis ces … ces vêtements ? Balbutia Naruto, tremblant de peur à l'idée qu'un inconnu sache son secret et se moque de lui.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qui t'es arrivé, Naruto, le rassura Minato, se doutant de ce qui lui traversait la tête, je t'aime tel que tu es et jamais rien ne changera ça.

_ Même … même si je suis un démon ? Demanda-t-il timidement, refusant pour le moment de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé.

_ Tu n'es pas un démon, Naruto, répondit Minato, les poings serrés, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de colère de sa voix, ce sont ceux qui t'ont dit ça qui sont les monstres.

_ Mais... mais je suis un …

_ Tu es jinchuriki, oui, le coupa Minato. Et alors ?

Entendre l'homme dire qu'il savait qu'il était un jinchuriki lui fit relever la tête, pour se retrouver face à son héros !

_ Alors j'ai rêvé ces dernières heures ? Demanda Naruto, brusquement déprimé. Je suis mort et vous êtes venu vous assurez que je ne relâche pas le Kyuubi … Allez-y, ajouta-t-il en baissant à nouveau la tête sur ses genoux, tout le village sera encore plus heureux avec vous !

Complètement choqué par la réaction de Naruto, Minato balança son poing dans le mur pour décharger un peu de sa rage.

_ Désolé ! Désolé ! S'exclama Naruto en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger, je ne dirais plus rien …

_ Naruto, l'interrompit Minato d'une voix forte, tu te tais et tu m'écoute, d'accord ?

Complètement terrifié par lui maintenant, Naruto hocha vivement la tête et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible. Minato ne savait pas s'il devait briser des nuques ou pleurer face à la peur de Naruto, qui était pourtant compréhensible. D'un autre côté, Minato savait que s'il laissait Naruto continuer à divaguer tant il avait peur, ils n'en finiraient pas.

_ Tu n'es pas mort, Naruto, et je ne suis pas mort, commença-t-il alors, un peu honteux qu'il soit heureux que Naruto ait trop peur pour l'interrompre. J'ai été ramené à la vie pour plusieurs raisons. Et tu es une de ses raisons.

Voyant Naruto encore plus attentif, il poursuivit :

_ Je suis venu t'aider, Naruto, te protéger. Et avant que tu le demande, je n'ai pas scellé Kagami en toi pour te punir … Oui, je connais son vrai prénom, comme je sais qu'elle était contrôlée le jour où elle a attaqué le village. Il y avait un homme masqué ce jour-là, expliqua-t-il, et c'est cet homme qui a forcé Kagami hors de ta maman.

_ Vous connaissez mes parents ? Demanda avidement Naruto. Alors vous devez connaître Hoshiko oba-chan ?

_ Oui je les connais tous, répondit Minato avec un sourire, je te dirais qui ils sont après. Maintenant, comme je le disais, quand l'homme a forcé Kagami hors du corps de ta maman à ta naissance, il l'a aussitôt contrôlé grâce à ses yeux.

_ Un Uchiwa, déclara Naruto.

Il savait déjà cette histoire par Kagami neesan mais il laissa son héros continuer, espérant apprendre pourquoi il avait été choisit pour être l'hôte de Kagami.

_ Oui, acquiesça Minato, alors j'ai décidé de sceller Kagami pour arrêter le contrôle et la protéger dans la futur. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi.

_ Mais pourquoi moi ? Demanda Naruto, plus rassuré en présence de son héros maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer comme beaucoup le disait. Je ne suis pas si spécial !

_ Au contraire, Naruto, le contredit Minato avec un sourire fier. Premièrement, grâce à ta grande quantité de chakra à la naissance – et je parle seulement du tiens, pas celui de Kagami - tu avais la possibilité de contenir la grande puissance de Kagami. Deuxièmement, c'est à cause de ta famille, les Uzumaki.

_ Qu'est-ce que ma famille a de spéciale ?

_ Je laisserais ta tante Hoshiko t'en parler plus en détail car se sont des secrets de ton clan. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ajouta-t-il sérieusement, cette maison est très protégée contre les intrusions, espions et autres. Alors ce qui ce dit dans cette maison reste dans cette maison, surtout ce qu'on discutera tout à l'heure ... Pour en revenir à ta famille, continua-t-il après qu'il vit Naruto acquiescer d'un signe de tête, les Uzumaki et le Kyuubi ont un lien étroit depuis je ne sais combien de temps. C'est la deuxième raison pour laquelle je t'ai choisi pour abriter Kagami : seul un Uzumaki a le droit de devenir l'hôte du renard à neuf queue, et pas seulement à cause de leur grande quantité de chakra. Et cette règle remonte à l'époque même du sage des six chemins.

_ Wouah ! S'exclama Naruto, heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa famille et fier d'être un Uzumaki. Je ne savais pas tout ça !

_ Ta tante te dira tout ce qu'elle peut et je l'aiderai, promit Minato.

_ Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Et comment savez-vous toutes ces choses sur ma famille ?

_ A cause de la dernière raison qui m'a poussé à te choisir : je ne pouvais pas demander à un parent ce que je n'étais pas prêt de faire avec mon propre fils …

_ Votre … fils ? Répéta Naruto choqué. Je suis... je suis vraiment …

_ Oui Naruto, tu es mon fils, répondit Minato, un sourire aux lèvres malgré sa peur de la réaction de Naruto.

Pleurant de joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin une famille, un père, et fier que ce père soit son héros, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Minato. Celui-ci accepta avec un immense bonheur la première étreinte consciente de son fils. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce bonheur d'avoir une partie de leur famille enfin avec eux. Pour Naruto, c'était la fin du calvaire, la fin de la solitude. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour lui malgré son état de jinchuriki. Quelqu'un prêt à tout pour lui.

_ Tousan ! Sanglot Naruto, heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un appelé comme ça. Tousan ! Tu va réellement rester, hein ? Tu ne vas pas repartir avec maman ?

_ Non, jura Minato en berçant son fils, j'ai eu le droit à une seconde chance. Tu auras enfin quelqu'un là pour toi …Tu ne seras plus seul et je ferais payer ceux qui t'ont fait du mal en mon absence …

_ Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand chose, tousan, répondit Naruto en prenant son courage à deux mains pour se confier un peu à son père. Et puis de toute façon, c'est trop tard …

Naruto se mit alors à pleurer de douleur mentale au rappel de son agression. Minato garda le silence, sachant que Naruto tentait de lui confier une partie de sa douleur. Il continua donc de bercer Naruto dans ses bras, attendant jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne reprenne, la voix si basse que Minato dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

_ Ça fait tellement mal, tousan. Ils … Ils m'ont pris alors que je rentrais d'un entraînement solitaire … Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on était déjà au 10 octobre, pas après … après le démantèlement de l'équipe et les mots de Sakura …

Naruto continua ainsi de raconter les événements à son père, qui parvenait à l'entendre malgré sa voix basse, ses sanglots et ses balbutiements. Il écouta Naruto parler de Sasuke, apprenant au passage qu'il était l'un des deux seuls survivants du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Il appris comment Sasuke avait changé après leur rencontre avec ce serpent dans la forêt de la mort (Minato comprit que Naruto parlait de Orochimaru mais il laissa continuer Naruto, jurant d'en savoir plus tout à l'heure.). Naruto poursuivit avec la désertion de Sasuke, la mission de sauvetage échouée, les reproches de Sakura, bientôt suivit par la plupart des villageois.

Quand Minato l'écouta raconter les explications pour le démantèlement de leur équipe, il su aussitôt que c'était une excuse boiteuse.

« A mon avis, songea Minato, connaissant Kakashi et sa manie d'écouter aux fenêtres, il a dû entendre les mots de cette fille à Naruto. Le démantèlement de l'équipe 7 est sûrement sa manière de tenter d'aider Naruto. Je ne comprend pourtant pas pourquoi Tsunade n'a pas agit plus ? … »

Minato stoppa ses pensées et écouta Naruto arrivé au soir de son attaque, le soir où tout bascula dans sa vie. Minato serra Naruto un peu plus fort dans ses bras, tant pour donner du courage à Naruto que pour l'empêcher de faire un saccage :

_ J'avais tellement peur tousan, poursuivit Naruto, plus calme grâce à la présence de son père et au fait qu'il se confiait enfin, j'étais entouré par je ne sais combien de personnes voulant me faire encore du mal et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Kagami neesan essayait de forcer le suppresseur de chakra mais elle ne pouvait rien faire non plus … Et je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas leur donner raison en me traitant encore de « démon » … Ils ont … Ils m'ont cloué les mains au mur et … et poignardé les cuisses pour m'empêcher de bouger. Mais j'avais encore la force de lutter, alors ils m'ont électrocuté pour me calmer. Après ça, je ne pouvais pratiquement plus bouger … Ensuite, poursuivit-il en bégayant à nouveau à cause de l'événement qu'il revivait dans sa tête, ensuite … ils m'ont enlevé mon pantalon et … et … et mon caleçon. Et je … je les ais sentis sortir leurs ….leurs … Ils se sont soulagés sur moi … beaucoup. Puis l'un d'eux a approcher son … son … de mon … de mon ... et … et …

Arrivé à ce point du récit, Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à raconter l'événement mais Minato le trouvait déjà assez courageux d'oser en parler si tôt. Et lui devait se forcer au calme suite aux images que son esprit lui fournissait au fur et à mesure que les révélations de son fils avançaient.

_ Chacun leur tour, poursuivit Naruto tant bien que mal, ils ont … ils m'ont … ils m'ont violé, parvint-il enfin à dire avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je … je n'arrêtais pas de … de les supplier … J'aurais préféré être … être tué plutôt que... que ça ... J'aurais préféré être torturé autrement mais … mais ils rigolaient … Ils rigolaient et … et continuaient … Je les entendais discuter et boire … Ils étaient soul … ils étaient heureux de me voir … de me voir comme ça … Après … après **ça** … après qu'ils ont … après qu'ils ont finis, je me suis évanouis … Mais je … Mais je sais par Kagami neesan qu'ils ont … qu'ils ont continué à me … à me torturer.

Naruto s'arrêta là, pleurant toute sa douleur physique et moral dans les bras de son père. Un père qui pleurait avec son fils pour tout ce que ce village avait fait à son fils. Un village qui ne méritait pas d'avoir été sauvé. Un village qui, non content d'ignorer ses souhaits (_NB : le premier était de voir en lui un héros, mais vous le savez. Le deuxième sera dit plus tard, c'est mon invention pour la fiction !_ ), torturaient en plus son fils unique …

Pendant un long moment, il restèrent là, pleurant l'un et l'autre pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un instant, toute cette colère, ces angoisses et ces douleurs.

Ils finirent par s'endormir : Minato appuyé contre un mur, Naruto contre son torse. Les larmes avaient séchées le long de leurs joues. La maison fut silencieuse pendant une autre heure avant que le rire joyeux de Kevan ne les réveille, aussitôt suivit par la voix plus calme de sa mère :

_ Je t'ai dis de baisser d'un ton Kevan, ton oncle et ton cousin doivent dormir. On va chercher la cuisine en les attendant.

_ Tout va bien Hoshiko, l'appela Minato quand il les entendit passer dans le couloir. Venez.

Entendant la voix de Minato dans l'une des chambres, Hoshiko y entraîna son fils. Quand elle vit Naruto se réveiller lentement dans les bras de son père, elle eut un sourire attendrit.

_ Hoshiko oba-chan ! Kevan ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto quand il les vit.

Il se leva et alla embrasser son cousin avant de serrer brièvement sa tante.

_ Tu va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant l'endroit où étaient ses blessures.

_ Oui, répondit-elle tandis que Kevan se plaignait à son oncle de la « maison vide sans jouets ! », ton père m'a soigné.

_ Tu as vu qui es mon tousan ? Demanda d'emblée Naruto, très fier, c'est le Yondaime ! Le ninja le plus fort du village !

_ Tu crois qu'il est si fort que ça ? Plaisanta Hoshiko, heureuse de le voir comme ça.

_ Bien sûr ! Tu va voir, il te le prouvera en te ramenant le garçon dont Kevan m'a parlé.

_ Harry ? Demanda Hoshiko pour être sûr. Tu crois vraiment que ton papa pourra le ramener ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite après une affirmation de Naruto.

_ Bien sûr ! Répéta Naruto. Tu vas voir ! Si ça ce trouve, il arrivera dans une grande lumière brillante ! Comme tousan, Kevan et toi, se souvenant de ce que Kagami neesan lui avait dit.

_ Et bien on verra, Naruto, intervint Minato. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas aller explorer la maison et le jardin avec ton cousin ? Elle est protégé donc vous ne risquez rien, les rassura-t-il.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de jeux ! Se plaignit Kevan.

Minato et Hoshiko eurent un petit rire. Minato se tourna ensuite vers son fils et lui dit :

_ Tu verra un grand rouleau dans un des meubles du salon, Naruto. A l'intérieur, il y aura plein de sceaux. Tu as seulement à faire passer un peu de chakra dans celui qui désignera les jouets de Kevan. Ensuite, tu remets le rouleau comme tu l'as trouvé, d'accord ? Il est très important.

_ Promis tousan, répondit Naruto, ravi que son père lui fasse confiance. Allez viens, Kevan, allons chercher tes jouets et voir notre nouvelle maison, ajouta-t-il ensuite en prenant la main de son cousin, qui poussa un cri de joie.

Quand ils furent seuls, Minato et Hoshiko retrouvèrent leurs visages grave.

_ A voir les traces de larmes, commença Hoshiko, je doute que ça n'a pas dû être simple !

_ Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis l'examen chunin, répondit Minato. Je suppose que tu le sais aussi grâce aux mangas ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Kagami me l'a également montrée dans l'esprit de Naruto. Mais je suis un peu surprise qu'il t'en parle si tôt. Fier et heureuse, mais surprise … Mais toi, ajouta-t-elle, pensant également à la réaction de Minato, comment vas-tu ?

Les poings serrés et l'intention de meurtre qu'il dégagea lui suffit comme réponse. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit-elle doucement, ce que tu veux faire. Je veux trouver ces salopards aussi. Je voudrais les découper vivants … Mais pour le moment, la sécurité de Naruto et Kevan sont la priorité.

_ Je sais, soupira Minato en se calmant mais sans enlever ses mains de celle de Hoshiko, surtout avec le nom qu'ils ont donné à Naruto.

_ C'est à ça que je pensais aussi, acquiesça Hoshiko. Même si tu as beaucoup d'ennemis et que tu n'étais plus là, porter ton nom aurait été moins risqué pour Naruto.

_ Je leur avais dis de lui donner mon nom, expliqua Minato, en colère contre ceux qui n'avaient pas respecté ses volontés, je leurs avais dis que porter le nom Uzumaki était plus risqué que le nom Namikaze. Et Kakashi savait pourquoi. Je pensais qu'il …

_ Je ne pense pas que Kakashi y soit pour quelque chose, l'interrompit Hoshiko. Je sais très bien que toi et Kushina neesan l'avaient toujours considéré comme un fils mais tu oublis qu'il était un adolescent quand tu es mort, si je ne me trompe pas. Je pense plutôt qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais a été sans cesse contrecarré.

_ Je sais, soupira Minato, mais je lui en veux de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour Naruto, surtout le 10 octobre dernier.

_ On va comprendre tout ça, lui promis Hoshiko, on le comprendra et on agira en conséquence. En attendant, on ferait mieux de ne pas les faire attendre plus longtemps …

_ Je les avais oublié, eux ! S'exclama Minato avec un rire penaud.

Hoshiko sourit tendrement et hocha la tête avec fatalité, même si elle était plutôt amusé.

_ Tu es le meilleur Hokage que Konoha ait pu avoir et tu es grand ninja, mais tu semble parfois avoir des trous de mémoires !

Minato rigola et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, gêné.

_ Allez viens, l'un de nous va aller les chercher pendant que l'autre prépare à manger, j'ai faim !

_ Tu va y allez, s'il te plait, lui demanda Minato alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, j'ai demandé à Shikaku Nara et Jiraya de venir.

_ Il est ici ce vieux pervers ? S'étonna Hoshiko en se laissant guider par Minato jusqu'à la cuisine. Je croyais qu'il était sans cesse occupé avec son réseau d'espionnage, sans parler de ces livres douteux, et que c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses excuses boiteuses pour ne pas avoir prit soin de Naruto ?

_ Apparemment il est ici, répondit Minato également contrarié par ce fait, Naruto me l'a confirmé tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il remplissait des missions pour aider le village après l'attaque de Orochimaru.

Hoshiko grogna à ça mais préféra garder le silence pour le moment. Comme Minato, elle attendait de l'avoir en face pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

_ J'y vais, déclara-t-elle plutôt, tu fais à manger ?

_ Des ramens, répondit Minato, c'est la seul chose que je sais faire !

Hoshiko éclata de rire à ça et lui dit :

_ C'est donc de toi que lui viens son goût immodéré pour les ramens ! Je me demandais aussi !

_ Naruto aime ça ? Demanda Minato, ravi de savoir que son fils et lui avait une passion commune.

_ Aimé ça ? … Attends, tu vas voir …

Elle prit ne profonde inspiration et hurla à plein poumon :

_ **RAMEN** !

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit aussitôt entendre avant qu'une tornade orangée déboule dans la cuisine, un Kevan grognant sous le bras !

_ Ramen ! S'exclama Naruto en posant Kevan à terre avant de chercher dans toute la cuisine. Où ? Où ?

_ Ton père va en faire, répondit Hoshiko en éclatant de rire.

Elle laissa un Minato, heureux mais un peu surpris de l'entrain que Naruto pouvait avoir pour des ramens, et se tourna vers son fils.

_ Je reviens tout de suite Kevan, je vais chercher des gens dehors. Tu reste avec ton oncle et ton cousin.

_ Je peux goûter les ramens, moi aussi ? 'Ruto n'arrête pas de m'en parler !

_ Et bien je suis sûr que ton oncle et « 'Ruto », comme tu dis, se feront un plaisir de te faire goûter.

Et rigolant de plus belle, Hoshiko alla chercher leurs invités.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las d'attendre, Shikaku et Shikamaru s'étaient allongés sur l'herbe et regardaient les nuages. Kakashi lisait son livre, appuyé contre un arbre en face de la maison de son sensei. Au vu du regard lubrique sur le visage de Jiraya, il était clair qu'il écrivait des notes sur son prochain livre. Quant à Inoichi, Ibiki et Tsunade, ils attendaient debout contre un arbre, un peu impatient.

_ Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit soudain une voix.

Ils se redressèrent tous. Jiraya et Kakashi ayant déjà ranger leur livres, pour voir Hoshiko devant la porte ouverte de la maison de Minato et Kushina.

_ Je peux savoir comment vous êtes entré ici ? Demanda durement Jiraya, la main sur sa pochette de kunais.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Kakashi en se mettant entre Hoshiko et Jiraya.

_ Oui, répondit Hoshiko avec un hochement de tête, mais ils avaient besoin de parler. Venez, ajouta-t-elle en faisant demi tour pour les guider dans la maison.

_ Où sont-ils ? Demanda Kakashi en entraînant les autres à sa suite.

_ Dans la cuisine, répondit Hoshiko, visiblement amusé par quelque chose. Il prépare à manger ! Et pas besoin de vous dire ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ramens ! S'exclamèrent ceux qui connaissaient le goût immodéré de Minato et Naruto pour ce plat.

_ Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? S'exclama Jiraya, furieux de ne rien savoir et de se retrouver dans cette maison.

_ Galère, Marmonna Shikamaru suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il n'y a pas trente-six personnes à Konoha qui mangerai des ramens à tout les repas !

_ A part Naruto, je ne … Commença Jiraya avant d'être coupé par deux voix, dont une qu'il reconnu :

_ Encore, s'il te plait, tonton ! C'est trop bon !

_ Moi aussi, s'il te plait, renchérit Naruto, c'est meilleur que chez Ichiraku !

La voix suivante cloua Jiraya sur place, choqué :

_ C'est lui qui m'a appris cette recette comme cadeau de félicitation pour ma nomination au poste de Hokage !

Reprenant ses esprits, Jiraya voulu se ruer dans la cuisine pour faire passer l'envie à cet homme de se faire passer pour son élève défunt mais il fut incapable de bouger.

_ Kage Mane, réussi, déclara alors Shikamaru tandis que Inoichi avait simplement posé une main sur l'épaule de Shikaku pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

_ Le grand sannin Jiraya possédé par un chunin ! S'exclama joyeusement Hoshiko avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu va dire à cet homme de relâcher Naruto ! S'exclama Jiraya furieux, tandis que les autres gardaient un visage impassible malgré le comique de la situation. Et toi, ajouta-t-il pour Shikamaru, relâche-moi.

_ J'attends les ordres de mon Hokage, répondit simplement Shikamaru sans bouger.

_ Alors ordonne-lui de me relâcher, Tsunade ! Cria Jiraya sur elle. Naruto …

_ Je ne parlais pas d'elle, l'interrompit Shikamaru sans se soucier du regard de colère de Tsunade aux mots de Shikamaru.

_ Tu as perdu la tête ! Rugit-il. Et vous, ajouta-t-il pour les autres qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, vous êtes tous aussi fou. Tsunade est le seul Hokage.

_ Shikamaru parlait de moi, dit alors froidement une voix dans son dos.

Shikamaru permit à Jiraya de se tourner pour voir qui avait parlé.

_ Minato ! Chuchota Jiraya, sous le choc, avant d'apercevoir Naruto et un autre gamin à côté de Minato. Non !

_ Et moi qui pensais que tu avais oubliez que j'existais ! Répliqua dédaigneusement Minato en passant ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto et Kevan pour les rapprocher de lui.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Rugit Jiraya. Que voulez-vous de Naruto ?

_ C'est maintenant que vous vous soucier de lui ? S'exclama Hoshiko, le visage froid. Il est un peu tard non ?

_ Tsunade, ajouta aussitôt Minato sans laisser le temps à Jiraya de répondre, vu que tu ne leur as pas encore expliqué les derniers événements, fais-le. On vous attendra dans le salon.

Et sans attendre, Minato partit dans un éclair jaune avec Naruto et Kevan. Il revint quelques secondes pour Hoshiko avant de les laisser dans le couloir. Jiraya bouche bée et Shikaku marmonnant, de même que son fils, un « galère » assez éloquent !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le salon, Minato s'était affalé sur le canapé avec Hoshiko, Naruto entre eux. Kevan était partit jouer à terre.

_ Pourquoi es-tu énervé contre ero sennin, tousan ? Demanda timidement Naruto.

_ Ero sennin ! Répéta Minato dans sa barbe en reniflant d'un air méprisant, ça lui va bien ! … Je pensais qu'il t'aurais au moins dit ça, répondit-il ensuite franchement à son fils, mais apparemment pas. En fait, Jiraya, où ero sennin comme tu l'appelle, est ton parrain.

_ Mon parrain ? Répéta Naruto, tout d'abord surpris, puis ensuite déçu. Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas occupé de moi ?

_ Je voudrais bien le savoir, grogna son père pour toute réponse.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que tu es en colère ?

_ Il aurait dû veiller sur toi, répondit Minato. Il aurait du t'élever ou te trouver une famille aimante. Tu aurais dû porter mon nom de famille, Naruto. Tu aurais dû connaître le nom de tes parents et celui de ton parrain.

_ On dirait bien que tout ce que tu voulais pour moi ne s'est pas fait, finalement, tousan, déclara Naruto, abattu.

_ J'aurais aimé me souvenir plutôt, intervint Hoshiko en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, au moins, tu aurais eu quelqu'un dans ta vie.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hoshiko oba-chan. De toute façon, comment aurais-tu pu venir ici ?

_ C'est une bonne question, accepta Hoshiko en partageant un regard dépité avec Minato.

_ Vous pourriez me parlez de maman ? Demanda soudain Naruto.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Minato partageant un sourire triste avec Hoshiko, je dois avoir des photos et des vieilles affaires à elle dans notre chambre. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Hoshiko, certaines date de son enfance. Elle n'a jamais voulu que j'y touche.

_ Elle a réussi à récupérer des affaires ? Murmura Hoshiko un peu choquée, son cœur battant la chamade.

_ Je vais les chercher, répondit simplement Minato en partant.

Il savait ce que ressentait Hoshiko : d'un côté elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'était devenu sa grande sœur et voir les affaires trouvées mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur de regarder ces affaires. Pour lui comme pour elle, la disparition de Kushina, et de Namiko en plus pour Hoshiko, était trop présente dans leurs esprits pour être vraiment accepté. Naruto avait pourtant le droit de savoir. Et Kevan, dans une moindre mesure.

Minato revint bientôt avec deux grands cartons, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Intéressé, Kevan s'approcha d'eux.

_ Il y a quoi dans ces cartons, maman ?

_ Des photos et des vieilles affaires de ta tante Kushina, la maman de Naruto, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le carton qu'ouvrait Minato.

_ Ce sont les affaires qu'elle a réussi à sauvé, expliqua-t-il en laissant la place à Hoshiko. Vas-y.

Hoshiko regarda un instant le petit sourire encourageant de Minato avant de poser ses yeux sur les cartons. Elle se leva alors et, lentement, ouvrit l'un des deux. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur trois étoles de soie soigneusement pliées : une verte, une bleue et une orange.

_ Nos étoles ! Chuchota Hoshiko en les prenant avec délicatesse.

Les yeux rivés sur l'étole, elle expliqua :

_ Notre mère avait acheté ces trois étoles pour l'entrée à l'académie de Kushina neesan. Normalement, seule Kushina aurait dû en recevoir une mais Namiko et moi avons tellement harcelées notre mère qu'elle a cédée, se rappela Hoshiko avec amusement. Nous avons donc choisi l'étole en fonction de notre couleur favorite : la bleue est celle de Namiko.

_ La orange doit être celle de Kushina, devina Minato, le regard tendre, ça à toujours été sa couleur favorite.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Naruto. C'est la mienne aussi !

_ J'ai vu ça ! Plaisanta Minato avec un petit rire en se souvenant des vêtements de son fils, principalement orange. Pendant la grossesse de Kushina, expliqua-t-il ensuite, les yeux pétillant d'amusement face à ce souvenir, ta mère a été prise d'une telle frénésie de orange que j'ai eu du mal à l'empêcher de repeindre toute la maison de cette couleur !

Hoshiko rigola. Si sa sœur était la même qu'enfant, Minato avait du avoir du mal à l'empêcher de tout redécorer !

_ Dans mon appartement, j'ai des murs oranges ! Déclara soudain Naruto, faisant rigoler une fois de plus Minato et Hoshiko.

_ Et bien comme je ne pense pas que ton père voudra se retrouver dans un four en entrant dans ta chambre, lui dit Hoshiko en ne gardant que l'étole orange dans ses mains, tu pourra mettre l'étole de ta mère en décoration si tu veux.

_ Tu me la donne ? Mais et toi, tousan ? Demanda Naruto, peur que ce cadeau ne soit qu'un rêve.

_ Ça te reviens de droit, Naruto, répondit Minato. En plus, je préfère la voir dans ta chambre plutôt qu'elle prenne la poussière dans ce carton.

Naruto prit alors l'étole de sa mère avec un sourire de ravissement et la mit provisoirement autour de son cou, savourant le parfum de sa mère, encore sur l'étole grâce aux sceaux de protection de Minato.

_ En plus, ajouta Hoshiko en mettant également la sienne autour du cou, il y a nos noms sur chaque étoles.

Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, ils pouvaient voir leur nom et prénom délicatement cousus à un bout de l'étole … Ils continuèrent de fouiller dans les cartons, retrouvant mêmes des parchemins du clan Uzumaki que Minato s'empressa de mettre en sûreté avec les autres dans la bibliothèque protégée de Kushina et lui. Pendant près de trois quart d'heure, ils continuèrent de fouiller, ravis de voir des photos de Kushina adulte, seule, avec ses amis ou Minato … jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge leur fasse relever la tête voir pour Kakashi dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Vous avez fini ? Demanda Minato en reprenant son air sérieux pendant que Hoshiko et Naruto rangeait les affaires dans les cartons.

_ Bientôt, répondit Kakashi en approchant, mais je me suis désigné pour venir vous parler avant.

_ Je suppose qu'il ne viendra pas ? Demanda Minato, en colère et déçu.

_ Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire le point. Je sais qu'il nous a cru par rapport à votre retour, Minato sensei. Il en était même heureux, continua Kakashi en regardant brièvement vers Hoshiko ranger les cartons dans un coin avec l'aide de Naruto, mais …

_ Mais il n'accepte pas l'arrivée soudaine de Hoshiko, comprit Minato, en grognant de colère quand Kakashi approuva d'un hochement de tête, gêné pour Hoshiko.

_ Pourquoi ero sennin n'accepte pas Hoshiko oba-chan ? Demanda tristement Naruto en revenant vers eux avec Hoshiko. Et pourquoi il ne veut pas rester ?

_ Il ne l'a pas dit, Naruto, répondit Kakashi, mais je pense qu'il est jaloux de la place que ta tante et toi avez dans le cœur de ton père.

_ Je sais que Jiraya a toujours été une figure paternel pour moi quand j'étais jeune, ajouta Minato, les poings serrés, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter Naruto et Hoshiko.

_ On devrait en parler plus tard, intervint Hoshiko. Pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien de s'étendre là-dessus. Minato, ajouta-t-elle pour lui, tu pourras aller lui parler plus tard si tu veux, ça te permettra de te défouler un peu …

_ Très bonne idée, accepta Minato avec un sourire un peu sauvage, j'ai besoin d'un bon combat pour me calmer !

_ Ma, Ma ! Fit Kakashi en se passant la main dans les cheveux, vous êtes devenu un peu fou, Minato sensei !

L'atmosphère s'alourdit aussitôt. Kakashi se doutait de la raison pour laquelle ses mots provoquaient la réaction de haine qu'il voyait chez Hoshiko, l'envie de meurtre chez Minato sensei et la peur chez Naruto. Se reprochant d'avoir trop parlé, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller chercher tout le monde. Quand il arriva, les autres se levèrent.

_ Minato sensei a très bien comprit pourquoi Jiraya sama ne voulait pas venir, répondit Kakashi à la question muette. Hoshiko a suggéré a Minato de parler plus tard avec Jiraya sama. Elle lui a même dit que cela lui permettrait de se « défouler un peu ».

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru avant de continuer pour Tsunade, vous devriez préparer un endroit assez éloigné du village pour la rencontre de Minato sama et Jiraya sama.

_ Pourquoi ? Contredit Tsunade, Minato veut seulement lui parler ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il reproche à Jiraya mais il ne va sûrement pas se battre contre son sensei sans raison !

_ Sans raison ! S'exclama Shikamaru, soudain un peu plus réveillé que d'habitude. Vous n'avez donc pas vu la réaction de Naruto quand Kakashi sensei l'a prit dans la forêt ? Il était complètement paniqué !

_ Je ne vois pourtant pas le rapport entre la panique de Naruto, la colère de Minato et Jiraya ? Persista Tsunade.

_ Galère ! Marmonna encore Shikamaru en se levant, je vais les rejoindre. Quand il nous expliquera, vous ouvrirez enfin les yeux.

_ On devrait y aller aussi, ajouta Shikaku en imitant son fils, parce que ça risque d'être une discussion vraiment galère !

_ Merde les Nara et leur intelligence ! Marmonna Tsunade en suivant tout le monde dans le salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Kevan jouait près du canapé sur lequel attendaient Minato, Naruto et Hoshiko. Kakashi rejoignit Shikamaru et Shikaku sur le sol, laissant l'autre canapé à Tsunade, Ibiki et Inoichi.

_ Très bien, commença Tsunade en regardant Minato, un bras autour des épaules de Naruto, maintenant tu me dis ce que sont ces secrets de rang SS.

_ Non, répondit sèchement Minato, avant, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé d'important dans le village depuis ma mort et les événements externe concernant Konoha.

_ Très bien, soupira Tsunade en voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et ne voulant pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Niveau externe, le seul événement important qui soit à noter concernant Konoha serait l'enlèvement manqué de l'héritière Hyuuga, 3 ans après ta mort.

_ Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto, choqué qu'on est pu tenter d'enlever la douce Hinata.

_ Tu la connais ? Demanda son père.

_ Elle était dans notre année à l'académie, répondit Naruto. Elle est assez timide mais gentille. Elle est avec Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru et Shino Aburame dans l'équipe 8 avec Kurenai sensei.

_ Tu as dis enlèvement manqué, reprit Minato, dans son rôle de Hokage, en se retournant vers Tsunade.

_ Hiashi Hyuuga les a rattrapé à temps et a tué le kidnappeur. Malheureusement, il faisait parti d'un groupe de Kumo venu signé un traité de paix. Kumo ne cru pas à la tentative d'enlèvement et demanda le corps de Hiashi en compensation.

_ Ne me dit pas que Hiruzen a cédé ? S'exclama violemment Minato.

_ Que devait-il faire ? Rétorqua Tsunade. On ne pouvait pas provoquer une guerre avec Kumo alors c'est Hizashi, le frère jumeau de Hiashi, qui prit sa place à cause du sceau de l'oiseau en cage qui protégeait le Byakugan.

_ Hizashi ! Murmura Minato, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à la mort de son ami.

_ Le troisième aurait dû trouver étrange que Kumo réclame un Hyuuga, intervint Hoshiko. C'était évident que c'était une excuse pour avoir le Byakugan.

_ Qu'en savez-vous ? Rétorqua froidement Tsunade, défendant son sensei.

_ Hoshiko a pourtant raison, la défendit Minato. Désolé de dire ça mais j'ai l'impression que Hiruzen est devenu faible, se laissant sans doute manipuler par le conseil.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu aurais fait, dans ce cas ? Demanda Tsunade, les poings serrés.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cédé à la menace et tu le sais. J'aurais ouvert une enquête et ordonné à Kumo de faire de même. Sacrifier Hizashi revenait à dire que nous étions en tort ! Hiruzen n'aurait jamais du le laisser y aller.

Tsunade regarda durement Minato et Hoshiko, qui hochait la tête en accord avec les mots de Minato.

_ La suite, demanda brusquement Minato pour rompre le silence tendu.

_ Le massacre du clan Uchiwa, répondit Kakashi quand il fut clair que Tsunade ne répondrait pas.

_ Par Itachi Uchiwa, acquiesça Minato, Naruto m'en a parlé.

_ Comment sais-tu qui a massacré le clan, Naruto ? Demanda Ibiki. Tu n'avais que 8 ans et cette information a été classé. En plus, je doute que Sasuke Uchiwa t'en aurais volontiers parlé !

_ Naruto ne vous a dit que la version officiel, déclara Shikamaru après un bref hochement de tête discret de Naruto et Kakashi.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda son père.

_ Les adultes ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des secrets, répondit Shikamaru.

_ Et quels genre de secrets des genins peuvent-ils avoir qui nous intéresse ? Demanda Tsunade, un regard d'avertissement pour Shikamaru.

_ Si tu continue à sous-estimer tes ninjas, quels que soit leurs rangs, tu va mener le village à sa perte, Tsunade, lui reprocha Minato. De quoi parles-tu Shikamaru ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à ce dernier. Toi et Naruto semblez savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

_ Demandez à Tsunade sama, répliqua froidement Shikamaru en se levant avec Naruto, je suis sûr qu'elle a appris certaines choses en devenant Hokage.

_ Où allez-vous ? Demandèrent Shikaku et Minato.

_ On reste là, les rassura Shikamaru, on a simplement besoin de parler de certaines choses.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas parlez de ça ! Cria Tsunade alors que les deux garçons l'ignoraient royalement, plongé dans une discussion apparemment sérieuse. Vous risquez …

_ Je vous conseil vivement de ne pas les menacer ! L'interrompit Kakashi en se mettant devant Naruto et Shikamaru, un regard de haine comme on en avait jamais vu chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez appris mais je vous rappelle que notre avertissement est toujours d'actualité, peu importe si le Hokage a changé. Demandez-donc à vos « informateurs » : eux savent très bien de quoi je parle.

Les autres occupants de la salle regardèrent, bouche bée, Kakashi cloué le bec de Tsunade. Il semblait y avoir un gros secret entre ces quatre-là, un secret qui poussait Kakashi à risquer une condamnation pour haute trahison dans le seul but de protéger Naruto et Shikamaru.

_ De quoi parles-tu Kakashi ? Lui demanda Minato, qui n'avait jamais vu son élève comme ça. Quel est cet avertissement dont tu parles ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Shikamaru et Naruto.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il

_ Il est temps que la vérité sorte, répondit Naruto.

_ En plus, avec Minato sama ici, on pourra enfin leur faire payer.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils seront d'accord ? Demanda Kakashi

_ Ils attendent ça depuis trop longtemps, répondit Naruto, encore plus que nous trois.

_ Vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque, les garçons ? Demanda Kakashi, sérieux et inquiet pour eux. Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire si on échoue ?

_ Tu oublies de qui vient le plan, Kakashi, répondit Shikamaru, qui semblait s'en vouloir autant que Naruto d'avoir proposé ce « plan », malgré les années passées.

_ On vous a déjà dit que vous n'aviez rien à vous reprochez, leur dit Kakashi en soupirant face à cette énième discussion, on ne l'aurait pas accepté si il n'était pas bon.

_ Galère ! Intervint Shikaku, un peu peur de comprendre ce que ces trois là devraient faire s'ils échouaient. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué, tout les trois ?

_ Si vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque d'être considéré comme traître si nous ne les faisons pas tomber, on vous dira tout, lâcha Shikamaru sans se démonter du choc provoqué par sa bombe.

_ J'ai besoin d'un papier et d'un crayon, s'il te plait, tousan, demanda Naruto pendant ce temps.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, aussi inquiet que Shikaku en allant tout de même chercher ce qu'il voulait dans un tiroir du salon.

_ Envoyer un message, répondit simplement Naruto avant de revenir vers Shikamaru.

Naruto écrivit rapidement son message avant de se mordre le pouce à sang et d'y verser quelques goûtes sur le papier, qu'il roula aussitôt que son sang fut sec. Shikamaru fit ensuite quelque chose qui choqua son père et surpris les autres : il appela un corbeau !

_ Qui t'a fais signer le rouleau d'invocation des corbeaux, Shikamaru ?

_ Vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque ? Demanda Shikamaru à la place en se détournant du corbeau.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, ni ce qui vous a autant rapproché tout les trois, commença Minato, le visage grave, mais je sais une chose : non seulement Kakashi ne vous aurait pas mêlé à ça s'il n'y avait pas été forcé mais en plus, jamais il ne trahirait le village. Alors je veux savoir. Je veux vous aider.

_ Pareil pour moi, marmonna Shikaku après un autre « galère » face aux secrets apparemment dangereux de son fils qu'il pensait connaître.

Ibiki et Inoichi approuvèrent également. Ils faisaient confiance au jugement de Minato, Shikaku et Kakashi. Par ailleurs, ils connaissaient suffisamment Shikamaru et Naruto pour savoir qu'ils ne trahiraient pas non plus le village.

En voyant les hochements de tête des autres, Shikamaru se retourna vers le corbeau pour lui accrocher le message à la patte. Il allait lui parler mais Tsunade, qu'ils avaient royalement ignorés, se dressa à ce moment, la colère clairement visible sur son visage.

_ Vous avez été ordonné de garder le silence, tous les cinq. Alors si vous parlez, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous condamner à mort !

A ces mots, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps : Minato, Hoshiko, Shikaku, Inoichi et Ibiki se levèrent d'un bond, furieux et choqué des mots de Tsunade. Minato et Shikaku avaient visiblement l'intention de lui faire voir à quel point un père pouvait être dangereux. Et les expressions sur les visages de Hoshiko, Inoichi et Ibiki montraient qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'intervenir. Mais avant que quiconque puisse réagir, un kunai lui fonça dessus suivit d'une traîné argenté : Kakashi, maîtrisant le hiraishin no jutsu de son sensei, s'était transporté derrière le dos de Tsunade ! Cette dernière se retrouva alors avec un kunai sous la gorge et la technique d'assassinat de Kakashi au niveau de son cœur, dans le dos : le raikiri.

_ Kakashi, arrête ! S'exclama Minato en voulant se rendre près de lui, stupéfait par l'action de Kakashi mais aussi par l'utilisation de sa technique.

Il furent cependant tous stoppé par Shikamaru qui avait pris toutes leurs ombres d'un coup.

_ Arrête papa, lui dit alors Naruto. Tu comprendra tout à l'heure. En attendant, restez tranquille.

_ Quand as-tu maîtriser cette technique, Shikamaru ? Demanda son père en même temps que Naruto, fier et surpris des capacités de son fils.

_ Envoi le corbeau, Naruto, répondit Shikamaru à la place.

Naruto s'exécuta aussitôt, avertissant tout de même le corbeau :

_ Quand il sera prêt, reviens avec qui il faut pour une invocation inversé. Ça sera plus rapide que de l'attendre des jours et plus sûr pour lui. Dis-lui de rester masqué pour le moment.

Le corbeau crossa son accord et disparut dans un POUF ! Naruto revint ensuite près de Shikamaru sans faire attention aux regards plein de surprises et de curiosité des autres adultes.

Le seul son entendu pendant un moment fut le bruit du raikiri de Kakashi. Shikamaru et Naruto, les visages aussi dur l'un que l'autre étaient fixés sur Tsunade. Kakashi se pencha alors à l'oreille de Tsunade. Ses mots doucereux et dangereux furent entendu dans toute la pièce malgré son ton bas :

_ Je vous avais prévenu, _Hokage sama_, menaça-t-il en prononçant les deux derniers mots avec mépris. Je vous avais dis de ne pas nous menacer encore une fois, et surtout pas les enfants.

_ Encore une fois ! Répétèrent les autres en ouvrant de grands yeux ahuri.

_ Nous nous doutions que le Sandaime emporterait ce secret dans la tombe, continua Kakashi de ce même ton dangereux qui donna la chair de poule à Tsunade. Il était trop lâche pour avouer ses tords. Mais j'avoue que nous n'avions pas pensé que les têtes pensantes aurait le culot de raconter les faits à leur manière ! Ce qu'ils ont visiblement fait avec vous, gardant ainsi un contrôle sur vous et vos actions. Nous savions que vous aviez dû mal à leur tenir tête mais nous ne pensions vraiment pas que vous seriez aussi faible que le Sandaime au point de les suivre et de nous menacer de mort sans vous faire votre propre opinion sur l'affaire.

_ Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure lorsque je retenais Jiraya sama dans mon ombre, ajouta Shikamaru, que j'attendais les ordres de mon Hokage. Vous avez compris que je ne parlais pas de vous mais de Minato sama. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à mes yeux, Minato sama est le seul Hokage pour lequel je suis prêt à donner ma vie, comme le sont d'ailleurs Naruto, Kakashi et les deux autres personnes. Nous vous avons respectés jusqu'à maintenant et acceptés vos ordres sans rien dire parce que Naruto tiens à vous malgré tout.

_ En devenant Hokage, poursuivit Kakashi en posant ses yeux sur ceux de Naruto, plein d'espoir, vous avez le devoir de protéger le village et de préserver la paix et la vérité. Alors faite votre devoir de Hokage et accepter la vérité telle qu'elle est, pas telle qu'on vous l'a raconté ou telle que vous voulez la croire. Un Hokage doit mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté pour être un dirigeant juste sur qui les gens peuvent compter. Un dirigeant qui fait ses propres décisions sans se laisser influencer par des personnes avides de pouvoir.

_ Tu es plus intelligente que ça, baa-chan, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas vérifier les faits quand ils te l'ont dit ? Demanda Naruto, presque suppliant. Pourquoi as-tu accepter leurs paroles sans rien dire ?

Tsunade ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regarda les yeux de Naruto, lui suppliant silencieusement de faire le bon choix. Yeux dans les yeux, Naruto et Tsunade savaient tout deux qu'elle allait bientôt devoir choisir : la vérité en laquelle elle croyait ou la vérité qui ferait mal mais était juste. Ils savaient tout deux que leur relation allait se jouer sur ça. Et Naruto refusait de croire que sa « baa-chan » choisirait la mauvaise voie. Malgré ses erreurs, il avait encore foi en elle … Poussant un soupir las, Naruto fit soudain signe à Kakashi de la libérer. Ce dernier accepta la demande de Naruto et revint près de lui et Shikamaru, qui libéra également les autres de sa possession des ombres.

_ Ai-je enfin le droit de savoir de quoi vous parlez ! Demanda Minato d'un ton sarcastique, fatigué de ne rien comprendre.

Lui et les trois autres se doutaient fortement que cela avait un rapport avec le massacre Uchiwa, dont ils allaient parler avant que tout s'envenime. Pourtant, le fait que Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke et une autre personne étaient impliqués rendaient les faits plus complexes. Surtout avec ces personnes manipulatrices dont Kakashi avait parlé. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être intelligent pour comprendre qui elles étaient.

_ Information hautement confidentiel que des genins n'ont pas à savoir, répondit Tsunade d'un ton sec, préférant rester debout au cas où.

Alors que Minato, grognant, allait s'énerver, Naruto répondit sans préambule :

_ Les grandes instances avaient peur que le clan Uchiwa prenne le pouvoir par la force grâce au contrôle du Kyuubi, c'est à dire moi !

_ Naruto ! S'exclamèrent la quasi-totalité de la salle.

_ Non seulement tu connais des informations confidentielles, mais en plus tu parle d'un secret punissable de mort ! Gueula Tsunade.

_ Encore avec tes menaces de mort ! Répliqua froidement Naruto en choisissant de cacher sa peine face au changement de sa « baa-chan ». Tu ne sais faire que ça, ma parole ! Et de toute façon, tu sais très bien que je suis exempté de cette loi puisque ça me concerne !

_ En plus, intervint Shikamaru, encore dans la position de la prise des ombres, nous le savons depuis des années !

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent de nouveau les adultes.

_ A qui s'adresse ce « nous », Shikamaru ? Demanda doucement Minato qui savait que crier sans cesse ne servirait à rien. (_NB : N'est-ce pas évident ! LOL_)

_ Sasuke Uchiwa, la personne qui va arriver et moi, répondit Shikamaru.

_ Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Tsunade en contrôlant un peu sa colère.

_ Et comment as-tu entendu parler du coup d'état, Naruto ? Demanda Minato à son fils.

_ C'est compliqué, répondit Naruto.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Répliqua Tsunade.

_ Si vous vouliez des faits, répliqua à son tour Kakashi en défense de Naruto, vous auriez dû enquêter sur ce qu'on vous a dit.

_ Si tu connais tout les faits, Kakashi, dis-le s'il te plait ! L'invita Ibiki, qui en avait aussi marre que les autres qu'ils tournent autour du pot.

_ C'est ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire, à la seul condition que tu donne l'immunité totale à la personne qui va arriver, demanda Naruto à Tsunade.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Répliqua aussitôt Tsunade. Pas sans savoir si cette personne n'est pas un ennemi qui vous aurait manipulés.

_ Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Demanda Naruto, voyant là l'occasion de voir enfin la route choisit par Tsunade mais également de tester sa confiance en lui. Tu préfères accepter leurs paroles plutôt que la mienne ? Moi qui ne t'ai jamais menti ? Tu préfère croire des personnes qui auraient tout à gagner en te mentant plutôt que nous, qui avons tout à perdre ? Si je te dis qu'ils t'ont menti, me croiras-tu ? Si je te dis qu'en dehors d'eux, nous sommes seulement cinq à connaître la vérité, nous écouteras-tu ? Accepteras-tu au moins de vérifier les faits ? Ou choisiras-tu plutôt de cacher la vérité pour préservez la honte qui retombera sur le sandaime et le clan Senju ? Laisseras-tu la fidélité à toute épreuve d'un clan caché dans l'ombre comme un secret honteux ? Ou seras-tu le Hokage en lequel je veux encore croire ?

Tsunade savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. L'intervention de Minato l'avait évité de répondre tout à l'heure, mais là, ils attendaient tous une réponse. En particulier Naruto. Naruto. Ce gamin qui avait réussi à la convaincre de prendre le poste de Hokage, ranimant ainsi sa « volonté du feu » et sa volonté de perpétrer les souhaits du clan Senju, elle, la dernière de ce clan.

Le silence se fit pesant, seulement rompu par le bruit que faisait Kevan en jouant près de sa mère. Ils attendaient tous d'entendre la décision de Tsunade. Ils attendaient de voir que, pour une fois, un Nara s'était trompé et que Minato n'était pas le seul Hokage digne de ce nom. La moitié de la salle ne savait pas quel était exactement cette vérité mais ils en avaient deviné assez pour comprendre que le massacre Uchiwa cachait en fait de grosses manipulations dont le Sandaime, et à priori Tsunade, avaient fait l'objet sans pourtant rien y faire ...

_ Le village porte la _volonté du feu_, commença finalement Tsunade en relevant la tête vers Naruto, droite et fière, il porte cette _volonté du feu_ depuis mon grand-père. C'est toi, Naruto, qui me l'a rappelé quand tu es venu me chercher avec Jiraya pour me convaincre de devenir la Godaime Hokage. Tu m'as rappelé cette _volonté du feu_ mais aussi les souhaits de mon clan de protéger le village de toutes les menaces, que ce soit de l'extérieur où de l'intérieur.

Elle se tut un instant pour mettre ses idées en ordres, observant en même temps les visages attentifs, impatients et légèrement anxieux de tous.

_ Quant à toi, Naruto, je te fais confiance pour ne jamais abandonner, continua-t-elle avec cette même confiance. Je te fais confiance pour être toujours souriant et remonter le moral des gens qui en ont besoin mais aussi pour être le gamin insouciant et braillard que l'on connaît … Mais je te fais surtout confiance pour défendre tes amis et ta famille quel qu'en soit le prix, ce qui inclut un certain déserteur. Or, poursuivit-elle en masquant soudain ses émotions derrière un visage ferme, je ne peux pas me fier à quelqu'un qui est prêt à défendre un déserteur. Pas si cette confiance implique des secrets hautement confidentielles et dangereux pour le village. Alors je suis désolé, Naruto, mais je ne peux pas accorder cette immunité totale à une personne inconnue sur la demande d'un simple genin qui serait prêt à outrepasser des ordres pour sauver un déserteur. Alors comme je ne peux visiblement pas te faire confiance avec la sécurité du village, dès que nous sortirons d'ici, continua-t-elle d'emblée pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, tu sera démis des rangs de ninja et mis sous étroite surveillance. Estimes-toi heureux que je ne suis pas leur conseil en vous exécutant tout les trois pour haute trahison …

Un silence de plomb suivit ces mots. Le choc, la colère et la haine se lisait sur tout les visages. Les intentions de tueur de Kakashi et Minato étaient si élevé que Shikamaru et Shikaku, prévoyants le coup venir au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de Tsunade, avaient pris possession de leurs ombres pour les empêcher de tuer Tsunade. Hoshiko était retenue par Ibiki, qui l'avait vu se diriger vers Tsunade, un des kunai de Minato dans la main.

Et Naruto ? Jamais on n'avait vu son visage aussi dénué d'expression. Lui qui avait enfin laissé tombé son masque pour montrer le vrai Naruto, mature et intelligent, avait enfermé toutes ses émotions. En fait, c'était plutôt comme s'il ne savait plus comment ressentir la moindre émotion, comme s'il les avait oubliés. Il semblait aussi vierge qu'une feuille blanche. Tsunade semblait avoir brisé le dernier mur qui maintenait son esprit intact, le poussant à enfouir tous ses sentiments si profondément qu'il semblait impossible qu'il redevienne lui-même un jour. La fragile confiance que Naruto avait dans les humains, aggravée depuis son attaque, semblait avoir été réduite à néant. Il ne restait plus qu'à sa famille et ses vrais amis à prier pour que quelqu'un sache comment aider Naruto …

_ Vous vous laissez aveugler par la peur de la honte et des divers réactions que les secrets des Senju et votre sensei vous apporterais. Vous, la seule Senju encore en vie et l'élève du Sandaime ! Hurla Kakashi, luttant contre l'emprise de Shikamaru, avec tant de venin dans la voix qu'il était étonnant que Tsunade ne soit pas morte empoisonnée ! Vous me dégouttez ! Ajouta-t-il en crachant dans sa direction. Je préfère déserter le village plutôt que de le voir sombrer dans la déchéance et laisser Naruto souffrir comme ça.

_ J'en suis également, informa Shikamaru sans poser les yeux sur celle qu'il considérait comme son ex Hokage.

_ Vous êtes vraiment galère ! Marmonna Shikaku avant de tourner soudain un regard dur vers Tsunade. On peut dire que vous avez fait du beau travail ! Vous venez de vous mettre à dos le jounin le plus puissant du village et le clan Nara.

_ Ainsi que le clan Yamanaka, ajouta durement Inoichi. Je ne laisserais jamais tomber mes amis, et je suis sûr que Choza et son clan seront d'accord.

Ibiki ne dit rien, même s'il semblait d'accord. Il surveillait plutôt le chakra de Hoshiko qui commença à devenir visible et surtout Minato, dont le visage baissé était caché par ses mèches de cheveux. C'était surtout le calme de Minato qui l'inquiétait. Un Minato calme dans ce genre de situation était très, très mauvais signe ! Sachant que cela risquait vite de dégénérer, Ibiki fit signe à Shikaku et Inoichi et leur montra Minato. Quand ils comprirent ce que Ibiki voulait leur dire, l'inquiétude fit place à la colère ... Ils ne parlèrent pas mais leurs regards en disant long : comment allaient-ils faire pour contrôler un puissant Kage, et père, une tante avec le caractère bien trempé et l'un des ninja les plus fort du village ? La réponse se fit lorsque Kevan, qu'ils avaient oublié, tira sur la jambe de pantalon de son oncle.

_ Tu peux arrêter, tonton Minato, lui dit-il sans se soucier du regard de tueur qui se posa sur lui. La méchante Dame qui a fait du mal à 'ruto fait un gros dodo.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Tsunade. Trop centré sur leur colère, leur choc et leurs envies de meurtres, aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que Tsunade était tombé à terre, inconsciente. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se demander comment c'était possible car deux corbeaux arrivèrent à ce moment : celui qui avait livré le message et un autre, plus grand.

_ Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, déclara alors le corbeau messager, son coéquipier le suit.

_ Galère, marmonna Shikamaru. Vraiment galère …

Il regarda Minato et déclara d'une voix pressé :

_ Minato sama, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour empêcher notre invité de tuer Tsunade. Vous vous occuperez d'elle après si vous voulez mais maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin du Hokage calme et sérieux.

_ Vite, intervint le corbeau messager, où il risque de devoir se battre.

_ Quand l'invité verra Naruto, continua Shikamaru alors que Minato n'avait pas bougé, il saura aussitôt que quelque chose lui ait arrivé. Sans compter qu'il sait déjà que Naruto a été blessé il n'y a pas longtemps. Tsunade, étant la principale raison de l'état mentale actuelle de Naruto, sera prise pour cible. Je serais ravi de le laisser faire, croyez-moi, mais cela créerait plus de problème qu'autre chose. Kakashi, ajouta ensuite Shikamaru pour lui, on aura aussi besoin de toi pour tout raconter. Alors s'il te plait, montre l'exemple.

Minato et Kakashi ne réagirent pas pendant de longues minutes. On entendait seulement leurs respirations, lentes et profondes, et le regard dans le vide de Kakashi … Shikamaru pensait devoir les convaincre à nouveau, mais Kakashi acquiesça bientôt d'un signe de tête. Et quelques instant après, Minato releva la tête. En voyant ses yeux fous, tout le monde eut un frisson de peur en pensant à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été retenu par Shikaku.

_ Je devine qui viens, déclara finalement Minato d'une voix froide mais assez calme compte tenu de son intention de tueur qu'ils sentaient toujours. Etes-vous certain de son innocence ?

_ Je vous le jure sur les tombes de Obito et Rin, répondit simplement Kakashi en plongeant ses yeux confiant dans ceux de son sensei.

_ Alors, devant vous tous comme témoins et même si je suis officiellement mort, je lui accorde une immunité totale et la protection de la famille Namikaze.

_ Ainsi que celle du clan Uzumaki, ajouta Hoshiko en tant que chef intérimaire du clan Uzumaki.

_ Merci, répondirent sincèrement Kakashi et Shikamaru.

A cet instant, on entendit un POUF ! Suivit d'un nuage de fumée. Tout le monde se retourna vers le nuage, tendu. Seul Shikamaru était serein. Naruto, lui, s'approcha lentement du nuage, le visage toujours aussi vierge. Quand la fumée fut dégagée, on pu voir une personne encapuchonné d'environ 1m75. Les yeux de cette personne se posèrent aussitôt sur Naruto, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la salle, soudain rouge sang …


	9. Chapter 9

**Le mystérieux personnage encapuchonné est un peu OOC.**

Chapitre 9 :

Quand Ibiki, Inoichi et Shikaku virent les yeux rouge sang, ils se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. Shikaku tenta de s'approcher de son fils et Naruto, peur pour eux, mais Kakashi se mit en travers de sa route !

_ Restez tranquille, ordonna Minato, je viens de vous dire que je savais qui venais. Par ailleurs, il a une immunité totale et la protection des clans Namikaze et Uzumaki. Tu peux enlever ta capuche et te détendre, ajouta-t-il pour l'homme masqué : tant que tu seras ici, tu ne crains rien.

_ Merci, Minato sama, répondit l'homme en enlevant sa capuche, dévoilant nul autre que Itachi Uchiwa. ( _NB : Oui ! Oui ! C'est lui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! _)

_ Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Minato ojisan ou parrain !

_ Parrain !

_ Sans doute encore de nombreuses fois, répondit Itachi en ignorant les exclamations de surprises. Je ne sais pas comment tu es en vie mais je fais confiance à Naruto, Shikamaru et Kakashi … Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se préparant visiblement à se battre, je veux les têtes de ceux qui ont attaqués Naruto et me l'ont mis dans cet état. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu Kakashi ?

_ En mission, soupira Kakashi en empêchant son sensei et les autres de l'interrompre, je suis rentré aussi vite que possible mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Et Tsunade a attendu 24H avant de lancer des recherches. Shikamaru avait déjà cherché de son côté mais il n'a pas eu de résultat non plus. Je sais que vous vous demandez comment nous savons que Naruto a été attaqué, ajouta-t-il d'emblée pour les autres, mais attendez s'il vous plait, vous aurez vos réponses bientôt.

_ Je vais lui expliquer le peu qu'on a discuté et ce qu'on sait, intervint Shikamaru, et tenter de l'empêcher de tuer la Godaime au passage, ajouta Shikamaru en soupirant, à la fois fatigué de cette longue journée mais aussi de devoir empêcher une attaque auquel il participerait volontiers. Vous permettez qu'il garde Naruto avec lui ? Demanda-t-il ensuite pour Minato.

Minato approuva sans hésiter. Il faisait confiance au jugement de Kakashi, Shikamaru et Naruto vis à vis de Itachi, qu'il connaissait bien lui-même. Itachi hocha alors la tête en remerciement et tendit la main à Naruto, qui la prit aussitôt. Shikamaru les entraîna ensuite dans un coin.

_ Bien, déclara alors Kakashi en se retournant vers les autres, son sharingan dévoilée au cas où, pour commencer, je devrais vous informer que c'est moi qui est mit Naruto en contact avec Itachi et Sasuke. Shikamaru a rejoint notre petit groupe plus tard.

_ Comment se sont-ils rencontré ? Demanda Hoshiko, confortablement installé dans le canapé avec Minato, Kevan maintenant dans ses bras.

_ Après votre mort, expliqua Kakashi en s'adressant à son sensei, je me suis porté volontaire pour protéger Naruto autant que possible des divers attaques. Itachi m'a rejoint dès qu'il est devenu jounin.

_ Vous l'avez protégé tous les deux ? Demanda Minato, heureux de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son élève et Itachi.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais oublier la promesse que je vous avais faites, Minato sensei ? Lui demanda Kakashi, plus comme une affirmation que comme une demande. De toute façon, j'aurais protégé Naruto même sans avoir fait cette promesse … Enfin bref ! Lui et moi l'avons protégé pendant des années presque non-stop. Mais entre temps, certaines choses se sont passé, comme l'année de ses 4 ans. Itachi était déjà jounin. Nous avons tout deux été envoyé en mission en même temps, ce qui était extrêmement rare : le Sandaime savait que sans au moins l'un de nous pour veiller sur Naruto, les attaques se multipliaient. Surtout que nos missions respectives tombaient au mois d'octobre …

_ Près de l'anniversaire de Naruto, ajouta Minato, encore plus malheureux d'entendre parler de l'enfance de son fils, qui avait besoin de gardes du corps pour vivre un peu tranquille.

_ Oui, approuva Kakashi, nous avons effectués nos missions au plus vite et sommes heureusement rentré à temps pour empêcher des civils et ninjas ivres de tuer Naruto. Malheureusement, ces salopards l'avaient déjà sérieusement blessé et il était inconscient. Heureusement, Kyuubi le soignait déjà. Quand il s'est réveillé, il nous a parlé de la gentille « femme-renarde », comme il l'avait appelé, qu'il a rencontré dans son esprit.

Sachant que Kakashi parlait de Kyuubi, comme la « femme-renarde », les autres hommes voulurent intervenir mais un raclement de gorge de Hoshiko et un signe de tête négatif les incita à garder le silence pour le moment. Il laissèrent donc continuer Kakashi :

_ En posant des questions à Naruto, on a appris que cette « femme-renarde », de son prénom Kagami, était en fait, le Kyuubi no Yoko. D'après ce que nous dit Naruto, elle ne voulait pas attaquer le village. Quelqu'un l'avait forcé.

_ Quoi ! Ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ibiki et Inoichi pendant que Shikaku, en pleine réflexion, marmonnait un « galère ».

_ Je vous expliquerai plus tard, intervint Minato..

A ce moment, Itachi, Shikamaru et Naruto revinrent. Itachi porta ses sharingan sur Tsunade, sa main dans sa pochette à kunai. Shikamaru lui prit la main, attirant le regard de Itachi.

_ On s'en occupera autrement, d'accord ?

Itachi regarda à nouveau Tsunade, puis Naruto, avant de porter son regard sur son parrain. Minato hocha tristement la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir la frapper. Mais s'il le faisait, les principaux responsables accusés seront Naruto, Shikamaru et Kakashi. Comprenant, Itachi hocha donc sèchement la tête. Il s'installa ensuite sur le sol, Naruto assis entre ses jambes et la tête contre sa poitrine. Shikamaru se coucha à côté d'eux et posa sa tête sur la jambe droite de Itachi, qui reprit le récit :

_ J'ai été assez surpris d'entendre que Kagami était contrôlée, continua-t-il là où s'était arrêté Kakashi en passant ses bras de façon protectrice autour de Naruto, mais Kakashi ne semblait pas étonné. Il m'a expliqué le peu qu'il pouvait, ajoutant que le reste était des secrets du clan Uzumaki. En tout cas, après cet attaque, nous étions encore plus vigilants sur la protection de Naruto. Dans le même temps, je l'ai enfin présenté à mon petit frère et à ma famille. Loin de le rejeter, comme je m'y attendais de mon père, Naruto a été vite accepté par mon clan. Dès lors, Naruto a eu une protection supplémentaire discrète par la police de Konoha.

_ Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi sont vites devenus proches, continua Kakashi, surtout Sasuke et Naruto. Ils ont toujours eu une relation spéciale, au delà de la fraternité ou de l'amitié.

_ Et Naruto est vite devenu mon deuxième petit frère, poursuivit à son tour Itachi que l'on avait jamais vu si bavard.

_ Avec la recommandation de Fugaku, Itachi, Kagami et moi avons entraîné Sasuke et Naruto en secret. Mais Naruto avait insisté pour porter le masque que tout le monde connaît. Sachant que c'était une manière pour lui de se protéger de ceux qui l'attaquerait encore plus s'ils savait à quel point Naruto était vraiment intelligent et fort, nous l'avons tous trois soutenu. Sasuke a même décidé de devenir son « rival » en public, protégeant un peu plus Naruto de ceux qui refuserait de le voir si proche des héritiers Uchiwa. Mais peu de temps après leur entrée à l'académie, Shikamaru a vu dans leur jeu. Il les a confronté tous deux un soir après l'académie, voulant savoir pourquoi il cachait leur amitié. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ils nous ont a amené Shikamaru. Après avoir parlé avec lui, nous savions que nous pouvions lui faire confiance alors Naruto lui a parlé de Kagami. Shikamaru a simplement marmonné un « Galère ! Et alors ? », raconta Kakashi, amusé à se souvenir. Suite à cela, nous l'avons inclus dans notre petit groupe et nos entraînements. Tout a continué ainsi pendant environ 1an1/2, jusqu'à l'année des 7 ans des garçons.

_ Un jour de cette année-là, reprit Itachi après un bref regard tendre sur Naruto, maintenant endormi, alors que j'allais donner un rapport de mission au Sandaime, je l'ai entendu discuter avec 3 autres personnes : Shimura Danzo, Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado. J'allais repartir mais lorsque j'ai entendu le nom de Naruto mêlé à notre clan, j'ai écouté :

Flash-back :

_ Tu dois faire quelque chose, Hiruzen, déclara Danzo, Uzumaki passe trop de temps avec Hatake Kakashi et le clan Uchiwa, en particulier les deux héritiers.

_ Vous savez très bien que Kakashi Hatake et Itachi Uchiwa sont les anbus gardiens de Naruto, répondit Hiruzen en regardant Danzo par-dessus sa pipe. Et vous savez aussi que Naruto les a identifié quand ils ont empêcher de justesse le meurtre de Naruto, l'année de ses 4 ans. Après ça, il est normal que Naruto soit amis avec eux et le petit frère de Itachi. Naruto a le droit d'avoir une enfance normal.

_ Justement, le contredit Koharu, Uzumaki n'est pas un enfant normal. Il doit être surveillé.

_ Le clan Uchiwa surveille Naruto, répondit Hiruzen avant d'être interrompu par Homura.

_ On ne peut pas faire confiance au Uchiwa, pas après la trahison de Madara.

_ Les Uchiwa dirige la police de Konoha, le contredit Hiruzen, Tobirama sensei ne leur aurait pas confier cette tache s'il n'avait pas confiance dans le clan Uchiwa.

_ Arrête de te voiler la face, Hiruzen, lui reprocha Danzo, tu sais très bien que la seul raison pour laquelle Tobirama sama a confié la surveillance du village au Uchiwa était pour apaiser les tensions créés par l'attaque de Madara le temps qu'il puisse totalement les écarter du pouvoir et les surveiller à l'aide des anbus.

_ Peut-être bien, accepta Hiruzen après un moment de silence pendant lequel il fuma sa pipe, songeur, mais ça ne veux pas dire que nous devons également douter d'eux. Les Uchiwa ont toujours été fidèle à Konoha.

_ Pour combien de temps ? Demanda alors Koharu. Combien de temps resteront-ils « fidèles » au village avant qu'il soit trop tard et prennent le pouvoir par la force à l'aide du Kyuubi ?

_ Avec l'amitié qui les lient à Uzumaki et le contrôle que les Uchiwa peuvent avoir sur le renard, poursuivit Homura suivant le raisonnement de Koharu et Danzo, le village tombera vite entre leur main. Et tu auras un bain de sang sur les mains !

_ Alors que propose-vous ? Demanda tranquillement Hiruzen après un long moment de silence.

Danzo et les deux conseillers se regardèrent un instant avant que Danzo ne réponde :

_ Laisse-moi m'occupez de ça, Hiruzen.

Hiruzen posa ses yeux dans eux de son vieil ami avant de répondre :

_ Je ne veux pas de bain de sang, ni que les civils soit impliqué. Tu m'entend ?

_ Je vais faire tout mon possible, répondit simplement Danzo, mais on ne sait pas quoi s'attendre avec les Uchiwa...

Fin Flash-back

_ Je suis vite partit après ça, reprit Itachi après le récit de la discussion surprise. J'ai erré un moment dans le village, repensant à ce que je devais faire, avant d'aller voir Kakashi. Après lui avoir répété ce que j'avais entendu, nous avons décidé d'en parler à mon père.

_ Mais nos trois chenapans nous avais entendu, continua Kakashi souriant à cette mémoire. Alors que nous allions simplement leur demander de garder le silence et de retourner s'entraîner, Shikamaru nous a dit qu'ils avaient peut-être un plan. Sachant qu'à eux trois ils étaient imbattables, on les a laissé entrer pour les écouter …

Flash-back :

_ Alors, demanda Fugaku, qu'avez-vous imaginez, tous les trois ?

_ A chaque fois que je vais voir jiji, commença Naruto, je regarde souvent ce qu'il signe comme papiers. Et outre les rapports de missions, ce sont des propositions du conseil pour lui prendre un peu plus de pouvoir : sur le programme de l'académie, sur les finances du village, sur le pouvoir de plus en plus croissant du conseil civil, …

_ Et le Hokage signe ça ? S'étonna Fugaku.

_ Il ne regarda pas ce qu'il signe, l'informa Naruto en hochant la tête d'un air navré. Il préfère plutôt passer son temps à fumer, lire ses livres cochons ou regarder par la fenêtre en pensant à je ne sais quoi.

_ Le Hokage en est réduit à signer des papiers, tousan, continua Sasuke, il ne sert plus à rien.

_ Ce sont les deux vieux et le borgne qui gère le village en sous-main, poursuivit Shikamaru.

_ Donc, commença lentement Itachi qui se doutait de ce que pensait les trois terreurs, d'après vos dires, vous suggérer simplement de remplacer le Sandaime ?

_ Comment ? Demanda Kakashi, qui le voyait venir également. Sachant maintenant que le clan Uchiwa, et apparemment Naruto et moi, sommes sans cesse surveillé, ça va être très difficile.

_ Premièrement, il nous faudra un espion proche du sandaime ou de l'un des trois autres, commença Naruto. Leur croyance idiote comme quoi le clan Uchiwa prépare un coup d'état avec moi est une bonne excuse : notre espion aura simplement à leur raconter des mensonges liés à ce sois-disant coup d'état.

_ Deuxièmement, il faudra faire intervenir le Daimyo du pays du feu, ajouta aussitôt Shikamaru, il devra savoir les manipulations que subit le Sandaime et son actuel rôle de simple gratte papier ! Nous aurons besoin de preuves sur Danzo, Homura et Koharu pour alléguer nos accusations. Nous devrons également lui faire savoir nos intentions envers le village et, dans une certaine mesure, le pays du feu. Et enfin, nous devrons avoir quelques noms de candidats possibles pour le poste de Godaime Hokage.

_ Et enfin troisièmement, le nouveau Hokage retire le pouvoir sur le conseil civil, trop manipulateurs, et choisi deux nouveaux conseillers personnels parmi des gens de confiance, termina Sasuke.

Fin Flash-back

_ C'est un très bon plan, les compliment Ibiki.

_ A qui pensait les garçons comme Godaime ? Demanda à son tour Minato, un sourire en coin car il devinait la réponse.

_ Papa, Fugaku ojisan ou Kakashi, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix endormi.

_ Moi ! S'étonna son père. Vous êtes fou ! Je ne suis pas le plus fort du village !

_ Tu es suffisamment fort et intelligent pour ce poste, papa, et tu le sais, répondit Shikamaru comme si cela fermait la discussion.

_ Pourquoi le plan n'a pas fonctionné ? Demanda Inoichi.

_ On va vous le dire, répondit Itachi avec un regard trahi.

_ Quant au plan des trois petits diables, poursuivit Kakashi, il était effectivement très bon. Nous l'avons donc aussitôt mis en place avec l'appuie de plusieurs Uchiwa de confiance et bien placé.

_ Le premier point me revenait, continua Itachi, de tout les Uchiwa, j'étais celui qui avait la plus grande confiance du Hokage et même, dans une certaine mesure, de Danzo et des deux vieux conseillers. En plus, il savait tous quatre que je déteste la guerre et à quel point j'aime le village. Pour les fausses preuves du coup d'état, c'était facile, poursuivit Itachi. De faux documents avaient été faits et certains membres du clan avait reçu des ordres spécifiques pour agir de manière suspecte aux yeux des anbus. Anbus dont nous nous méfions maintenant après la discussion du Sandaime et des trois vieux.

_ C'est lorsque le deuxième point allait être mis en mouvement que tout a basculé, continua Kakashi, sachant que ce passage allait être un peu dur pour Itachi. Si Itachi espionnait pour nous, Danzo et les deux conseillers avait également leur espion : Sishui Uchiwa !

_ Tu plaisante ! S'exclama Ibiki. Sishui était vraiment un espion pour Danzo ?

_ Sishui était vraiment un espion pour lui, répéta Kakashi avec un bref hochement de tête affirmatif. Le trouvant de plus en plus suspect, Itachi l'a un jour suivit jusqu'à un endroit isolé où il a rencontré Danzo. Même si Itachi n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, il vit tout de même Sishui remettre des documents à Danzo. Se sentant trahi, Itachi a confronté Sishui après le départ de Danzo mais il a gardé le silence. Ils se sont affrontés et Itachi a dû le tuer.

_ Suite à cela, père, Kakashi et moi, voulions tout de même poursuivre. Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru avaient cependant émis des doutes : le fait que Danzo était au courant devenait trop dangereux à leurs yeux. Nous avons tout de même pris le risque de poursuivre mais en étant plus prudent … Tous les papiers et preuves nécessaire pour le Daimyo furent bientôt prêt. Kakashi et moi devions y aller après une mission dans la capitale du pays du feu. Mais quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers le palais du Daimyo, un anbu, que nous savions appartenir à la racine, nous attendais avec un message et trois objets : trois colliers que j'avais offert à Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru. Des colliers qu'ils n'enlevaient jamais.

_ Que disait le message ? Demanda Shikaku, peur de deviné ce qui était arrivé à son fils et ses amis.

_ « Vous êtes désormais seuls. Votre choix : le Daimyo ou la vie des trois morveux », répondit Kakashi, se souvenant de la panique qu'ils avaient ressentis Itachi à la vue du message.

_ Quoi ! Rugirent Minato et étonnement, Shikaku.

_ Ils ont enlevés Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils avaient l'intention de les tuer ? Demanda Shikaku qu'on avait jamais vu si bien éveillé.

_ J'ai bien peur que c'était leurs intentions, répondit Kakashi, le regard dur, alors qu'une intention de meurtre s'échappait de Itachi. Mais ce n'était pas le pire...

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être pire que de tuer trois enfants de sang froid ? S'étonna Inoichi.

_ Le début du message, répondit Minato qui senti Hoshiko lui prendre la main.

« Elle a comprit aussi », songea Minato, tout aussi malheureux et emplit de haine que Hoshiko.

_ Exactement, approuva Kakashi alors que Shikamaru s'était assis et chuchotait maintenant dans l'oreille de Itachi pour tenter d'endiguer la K.I. qu'ils sentaient de plus en plus. Quand ils disaient « vous êtes désormais seuls », cela voulait vraiment dire que Itachi et moi étions seul.

_ **Ces bâtards ont massacré toute ma famille** ! Rugit soudain Itachi en les regardant. Ils ont profité du départ de Kakashi et moi pour tuer tout mon clan et enlever Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru, qui étaient avec mes parents.

Le choc de la révélation de Itachi cloua tout le monde sur place. Tous étaient au-delà de la rage pour une telle trahison, un tel massacre. Il n'y avait même pas de mots assez fort pour décrire les multiples sentiments qui volaient dans la salle, se mêlant aux intentions de meurtres de plus en plus forte. Ce clan si fidèle, si généreux et aimable envers les habitants de Konoha s'était fait massacré simplement parce qu'il voulait supprimer les manipulations politique du village et le ramener à ce qu'il était avant. Depuis la fondation du village, ils étaient écartés, surveillés. On se méfiait d'eux. Ils continuaient pourtant de protéger le village et ses habitants. Et là, alors qu'ils voulaient seulement rendre Konoha encore plus fort qu'à son apogée, ils avaient tous été tués. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ninjas ou non … Le clan Uchiwa avait été entièrement anéantit par des gens qui voulaient simplement garder la main-mise sur le pouvoir …

_ C'est de ma faute, déclara soudain Naruto de sa voix morne, réveillé par le hurlement de Itachi, si je n'existais pas, le clan Uchiwa ne m'aurais pas officieusement adopté. Il n'aurait pas été soupçonné de coup d'état parce que je n'aurais pas été là. Et il n'aurait pas …

_ **Tais-toi** ! Rugit Itachi en retournant Naruto pour le regarder dans les yeux. **Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !** **Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu !** Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, ajouta-t-il plus doucement avec une émotion à peine voilée, Sasuke et toi êtes ma seul famille. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Tu ne peux pas abandonner Sasuke …

Itachi se tu et serra Naruto dans ses bras, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Naruto. Naruto resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, les bras raides, ne répondant pas à l'étreinte de Itachi. Ce dernier se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement, tant par le souvenir du massacre de sa famille que par l'immobilité totale de Naruto. Ne supportant plus de les voir comme ça, Shikamaru serra Itachi et Naruto dans ses bras. Itachi passa aussitôt l'un de ses bras autour de Shikamaru quand il le sentit.

Minato, voyant le regard triste de Kakashi, attira alors son attention :

_ Kakashi, l'appela-t-il avec douceur, ramenant les autres vers la réalité, viens à côté de moi et racontes-nous la suite si tu t'en sens capable.

Kakashi obéit volontiers à son sensei et vint se serrer à côté de lui sur le canapé. Minato passa aussitôt un bras autour des épaules de Kakashi, sans se soucier des regards. Kakashi regarda ensuite Itachi, comme s'il lui demandait la permission de continuer. Sentant son regard sur lui, Itachi lui dit alors :

_ Vas-y, Kakashi, mieux vaut en finir avec ça. Ensuite je voudrais dormir un peu avant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Naruto avant le retour de Minato sama.

_ Très bien, répondit Kakashi en portant un moment son regard sur Kevan, endormi dans les bras de sa mère, avant de fixer le mur face à lui. Après ce message, nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de revenir aussi vite que possible au village. Cependant, nous ne voulions pas perdre toutes les preuves accumulées par certains Uchiwa. Des preuves pour lesquelles ils avaient donné leurs vies. Alors après avoir semé l'anbu racine que nous sentions derrière nous avec des clones d'ombres, nous sommes allé dans une planque connu seulement des Uchiwa. Là-bas, nous avons fait des doubles de tout les documents impossible à différencier des vraies, sachant que c'était notre assurance vie à tous les cinq. Nous avons ensuite mis un plan au point pour nous assurer que ces documents arrivent entre les mains du Daimyo s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de nous cinq. Une fois cela fait, nous nous sommes dirigé à nouveau vers le village, au quartier Uchiwa.

Kakashi fit une pause, masqua ses sentiments comme lorsqu'il était en mission et reprit :

_ Il faisait nuit quand nous sommes arrivé. Le quartier Uchiwa était cerné par les anbus qui faisaient reculer les quelques badauds attroupés là. Après avoir écouté un moment les rumeurs, on a appris que tout le monde croyait que Itachi était le responsable de ce massacre, ne laissant que son petit frère en vie. Nous nous sommes aussitôt camouflés et avons réussi à pénétrer dans le quartier Uchiwa sans que personne ne nous voit. Nous nous sommes précipité vers la maison de Itachi. A l'intérieur, nous avons trouvé un autre message nous demandant de venir au bureau du Sandaime.

Minato, Ibiki et Inoichi voulaient poser des questions, toujours aussi choqué que le Sandaime ait permis ce massacre inutile mais il préférèrent laisser Kakashi finir :

_ Une fois là-bas, nous avons trouvé le Sandaime à son bureau, complètement abattu. Il y avait aussi ses deux conseillers, Danzo et six ambus racine. Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient ligotés et bâillonnés. Chacun d'eux était gardé par deux anbus racines. Quand on a vu leurs vêtements déchirés, les divers blessures et surtout leur état de choc total, on a comprit qu'ils avaient assisté au massacre et tenté d'aider comme ils le pouvaient mais qu'ils avaient été incapable d'empêcher ça.

Minato, Ibiki et Inoichi pouvait à peine imaginé ce qu'avaient dû ressentir les trois enfants face au massacre de tout un clan. Mais Hoshiko, elle, le savait. Elle avait vécu l'anéantissement totale de son pays. Elle avait vu les abris exploser, balayant tout les civils et les non-combattants comme un tas de cendre. Elle voyait encore les corps répandus partout, les rivières de sang s'écoulant dans les rigoles des rues … Elle entendait les pleurs des enfants réclamant leurs parents, les cris de douleurs des blessés et les hurlements de rage et de tristesse des autres face à cette destruction … Hoshiko savait ce qu'avait dû ressentir les 3 enfants. Elle le savait parfaitement. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge que Namiko et elle lorsqu'elles avaient été enlevés …

_ Ça va ? Lui demanda Minato, inquiet de ses yeux rouges et de son regard hanté.

Hoshiko hocha simplement la tête avant de confier Kevan à Minato. Elle se leva ensuite et après avoir demandé à Kakashi de continuer quand il le voulait, elle alla rejoindre Itachi, Naruto et Shikamaru à terre. Puis, alors qu'elle leur parlait, Kakashi reprit son récit :

_ Aussitôt arrivé, on nous a désarmé et fouillé. Lorsqu'ils ont trouvés les copies des documents, Danzo les a brûlé, un sourire tout aussi victorieux que sur les deux conseillers. A cet instant, nous étions vraiment heureux d'avoir assuré nos arrières car Danzo nous annonca notre condamnation à mort immédiate, à tous les cinq.

_ Quoi ! Rugirent les adultes, Minato et Shikaku brusquement debout, chacun un kunai en main.

Inoichi et Ibiki, les seul ayant suffisamment les idées clairs pour réfléchir, les forcèrent à se rasseoir, indiquant à Kakashi de poursuivre :

_ Nous nous sommes dis que le Sandaime ne pourrait pas laisser faire ça, pas à trois enfants. Pas alors qu'il aimait Naruto comme un petit-fils. Mais je crois que nous nous sommes tous trompés sur lui car lorsque nous avons protesté, le priant de sauver au moins les enfants, il nous a montré les cinq ordres d'exécution, tous signé de sa main. Sachant que nous n'avions pas le choix, nous avons utilisé notre plan de secours …

Flash-back

_ Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait venir sans assurance vie ? Leur demanda Kakashi avec une haine immense, priant tout les Kami pouvant exister que leur plan fonctionne.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Koharu, heureuse, nous avons les documents. Vous n'avez plus aucune preuve.

_ Vous êtes vraiment idiots de croire que deux capitaines anbus viendraient sans avoir copiés les documents au préalable mais surtout sans avoir mis les originaux en lieu sûr.

Les trois vieillards furent soudain un peu moins sûr de leur victoire face aux regards sérieux et impitoyables de Kakashi et Itachi.

_ Peu importe si les documents étaient des copies, déclara néanmoins Homura, avec vous tous ici, il nous suffit de vous interroger et vous répondrez, surtout avec la vie des gamins en jeu.

_ Et comment expliquerez-vous le meurtre de trois enfants ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix à geler l'enfer même. Comment expliquerez-vous à Shikaku le meurtre de son fils alors que rien ne le relit au Uchiwa et à Naruto.

_ Peu importe, répondit Danzo, nous trouveront bien quelque chose. En attendant, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe au anbus qui mirent aussitôt une lame sur le cou de chacun des enfants, vous allez nous dire où sont les documents.

Itachi et Kakashi se regardèrent. D'un bref hochement de tête, ils se comprirent : prend soin de toi, prend soin des enfants, reste en vie, restez en vie, … Ensuite, après un regard désespéré sur Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru, toujours prostrés à terre, le corps de Itachi se transforma en de multiples corbeau.

_ A l'heure qu'il est, ajouta Kakashi avec un sourire satisfait devant les visages choqués et paniqués des trois vieux, Itachi est devant les portes du palais du Daimyo, prêt à entrer avec les preuves dans la seconde où il saura qu'on est mort.

Après la surprise de s'être fait avoir, Danzo reprit confiance :

_ Itachi Uchiwa s'est peut-être volatiliser, vous abandonnant à votre sort, mais il sera incapable de savoir si vous êtes encore en vie.

Pour leur prouver ce qu'il disait, Kakashi sorti alors les trois colliers des enfants remis par l'anbu racine, ainsi que le sien, caché sous ses vêtements. Les quatre colliers étaient de simples chaînes sur lequel reposait un animal en argent : il y avait un chien, un crapaud, un corbeau, un loup et un cerf. L'un des yeux de chaque animale brillant d'un rouge sang.

_ Ces pendentifs existent par paires mais Itachi a fait un troisième exemplaire pour chacun. Le premier exemplaire de chaque pendentif est ici, le second est entre les mains de Itachi et le troisième est caché dans un endroit que Itachi est le seul à connaître. Ces trois pendentifs sont reliés entre eux et indique l'état de santé de son propriétaire. Et ne songez même pas à détruire cette exemplaire, ajouta Kakashi en prévoyant le coup, le troisième exemplaire sera là pour dire à Itachi si nous sommes vraiment vivant ou mort. Alors je vous laisse le choix : vous nous libérez tout les quatre et nous laisse en paix, menaça Kakashi, ou alors le Daimyo sera au courant de TOUT. Et vous aurez en plus le privilège de voir un village se retourner totalement contre ses dirigeants après le meurtre inqualifiable d'un jounin et de trois enfants, dont deux héritiers de clan prestigieux.

Le silence se fit, tendu. Kakashi voyait les visages de Danzo, Homura et Koharu se décomposer lentement au fur et à mesure que les menaces de Kakashi rentraient dans leurs cerveaux. Finalement, ils semblèrent enfin accepter les choses car Danzo ordonna à ses anbus de relâcher les trois enfants. Kakashi fit aussitôt deux clones d'ombres et chacun d'eux prit l'un des enfants. Ces derniers s'accrochèrent à leur gardien, libérant des larmes de soulagement, de choc et de peur face à ces dernière heures.

Puis, comme si il émergeait, le Sandaime sortit de son hébétude et déchira les cinq ordres d'exécution. Il congédia ensuite tout le monde. Ayant perdu la partie et sachant qu'ils étaient coincé tant que Itachi Uchiwa était vivant et dans la nature, Homura, Koharu, Danzo et ses anbus partirent. Kakashi allait partir avec ses clones et les enfants mais le sandaime le retient un moment.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, Kakashi. Les événements m'ont complètement dépassé.

_ On se moque de vos excuses, répliqua Kakashi d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui ressemblait pas en refusant de le regarder. A cause de votre incompétence, le clan le plus fidèle de Konoha a été lâchement massacré. Sensei vous tuerait s'il était là et vous le savez … Et une dernière chose, avertit Kakashi alors qu'il allait franchir la porte du bureau, je vous conseil de faire en sorte que personne n'interfèrent plus dans les vies de Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto et moi. Si jamais quelque chose nous arrive dans un futur proche ou lointain, non seulement Itachi préviendra le Daimyo du pays du feu mais il fera en sorte d'avertir tout les pays élémentaires. C'est une promesse que nous avons faites sur les tombes de sa famille et celles de Kushina et Minato sensei.

Fin flash-back

_ Sachant que je n'avais pas d'autre occasion, j'en ai profité pour l'avertir que Sasuke et Naruto serait tous deux dans mon équipe et dans aucune autre. Je savais que Shikamaru ferait partit du nouveau trio Ino-Shika-Cho mais j'ai dit au Sandaime qu'il ferait mieux de mettre un jounin en qui j'ai confiance comme chef d'équipe de Shikamaru, conclu Kakashi avant de se lever brusquement.

_ Ta chambre n'a pas bougé, Kakashi, l'averti Minato qui savait où allait son ancien élève. Tu n'as qu'a prendre Itachi avec toi cette nuit ... Oh ! Et Kakashi ? Ajouta-t-il en le faisant se retourner, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi. Pareil pour toi Itachi, ajouta-t-il pour son filleul que Kakashi avait relevé. Le courage que vous avez montrez tout au long de ces années pour protéger les enfants et le village est digne des plus grands Kage. Et même si ça ne ramène pas les morts, je vous jure sur la tombe de Kushina que le village saura la vérité et que le clan Uchiwa aura la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent.

Kakashi et Itachi adressèrent de faible sourire de remerciement avant de monter à l'étage, laissant un Naruto à nouveau endormi avec Hoshiko et Shikamaru avec son père.

_ Je ne veux pas rentrer ce soir, papa, supplia Shikamaru, publiquement dans les bras de son père, pour une fois, ça va être trop galère de faire semblant que rien n'a changé.

_ On va rester là si tu veux, répondit Shikaku qui savait que son ami ne dirait pas non.

« Je comprend mieux à présent pourquoi Shikamaru a découché cette nuit là et pourquoi il a dormi avec nous les jours suivants, songea Shikaku dans le silence pesant du salon. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il avait vu quelque chose de choquant mais comment pouvais-je penser que les deux conseillers, Danzo et même le sandaime était capable de ça ? »

Shikaku soupira longuement, tant de honte à l'idée de ce dont les dirigeants de son village était capable que de culpabilité pour ne s'être aperçut de rien.

_ Tu n'es pas un surhomme, Shika, lui dit Inoichi, qui connaissait bien son ami. Tu ne pouvait pas deviné que ton fils, Naruto et Sasuke était si intelligent qu'ils pouvaient être mêlés au massacre. Shikamaru est trop intelligent pour avoir laissé voir que quelque chose se passait et les masques de Naruto et Sasuke étaient trop parfait.

_ Inoichi a raison, ajouta Ibiki, regarde : je suis supposé être un maître en interrogatoire et pourtant je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait sous mon nez.

_ Ce qui est fait est fait, intervint Hoshiko, refaire le passé ne changera rien. J'en sais quelque chose, malheureusement. (A ce moment, ils se souvinrent tous qu'elle avait assisté au massacre de son propre pays). Le mieux qu'on puisse faire est de leur faire payer mais surtout d'aider les enfants, en particulier Sasuke.

_ C'est vrai qu'avec la vérité sur le massacre et sachant l'amitié qui lie les trois garçons, songea Ibiki, la désertion de Sasuke Uchiwa devient inexplicable.

_ Après le massacre et malgré l'avertissement de Kakashi, raconta alors Shikamaru sans bouger des genoux de son père, on a eu beaucoup plus de mal pour se voir, même avec le clone d'ombre que Itachi et Kakashi nous avaient appris. Mais grâce au fait que Sasuke et moi, protégés par nos status d'héritiers de clans, étions moins surveillés, nous arrivions à nous voir tout de même en secret avec Naruto. Je sais même que Sasuke laissait un clone chez lui tout les soirs pour dormir chez Naruto. Moi j'avais ma famille mais ils étaient maintenant tout les deux orphelins. Et le départ de Itachi, puis l'éloignement forcé de Kakashi, les a rendu encore plus solitaire. Alors toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se voir. Mais ce que je veux dire dans tout ça, c'est que lorsque Sasuke et Naruto ont su qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, et avec Kakashi comme sensei, ils ont montrés le premier vrai sourire que j'avais vu depuis longtemps. Donc je trouve très étrange que Sasuke ait volontairement fuis le village et sa seule famille restante, hormis Itachi qu'il était trop dangereux de rejoindre. Naruto m'a raconté plus tard que Sasuke avais littéralement changé après la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chunin et la rencontre avec Orochimaru. Sachant cela, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que ça à un lien avec le sceau maudit que Sasuke a reçu. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait rien faire ni rien dire. Pas après ce que le sandaime et les vieux croûtons avaient fait. On n'avait plus confiance.

_ On comprendra comment aider Sasuke, promit Minato en regardant Shikamaru bailler. En attendant, au lit. La journée à été longue.

_ Je vais passer prévenir ta femme que toi et Shikamaru êtes injoignable pour la soirée, proposa Inoichi alors que tout le monde se levait.

_ Que fait-on d'elle ? Demanda Hoshiko en donnant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Tsunade.

_ Je vais lui apposer un sceau de ma fabrication qui va l'empêcher de bouger et d'utiliser son chakra jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire. Et je vais la garder ici pour le moment, décida Minato, les yeux de glaces. On ne peut pas la laisser partir avec tout ce qu'elle a apprit et la menace qui pèse sur Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi et Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi ne pas faire croire que Tsunade a eu un rendez-vous urgent et à emmené Kakashi et Shikaku ? Proposa soudain Ibiki.

_ Ça me forcerait à rester ici mais c'est tout à fait plausible, approuva Shikaku, ça lui ai d'ailleurs déjà arrivé dans le passé. Quant à Shikamaru, tu n'as qu'à dire à Yoshino qu'il est avec Naruto. Ce ne serait pas la première fois non plus.

_ Dans ce cas, décida Minato, Inoichi, tu préviens Yoshino. Ibiki, toi, tu t'occupe de l'assistant de la Godaime.

Ainsi décidé, Minato apposa son sceau sur Tsunade sans se soucier de la bouger du sol. Il raccompagna ensuite Inoichi et Ibiki à la porte, leur demandant de venir déjeuner avec eux demain matin avant de fermer la porte.

_ Je vais vous montrer une chambre, Shikaku, lui dit Minato en prenant un gros rouleau caché dans le salon, tu y trouveras de quoi dormir pour deux personnes.

_ Merci Minato, répondit Shikaku en portant Shikamaru, trop fatigué pour marcher seul.

Il les guida à l'étage, Kevan toujours dans ses bras, suivis de Hoshiko et Naruto.

_ Bien, déclara Minato une fois que Shikaku et Shikamaru furent installés pour la nuit, on va sortir les affaires de Kevan dans une des pièces vides, ça sera sa chambre. Je garderais Naruto avec moi cette nuit.

_ Comment vas-t-on l'aider ? Demanda Hoshiko en regardant brièvement son neveu tout en suivant Minato.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas, soupira Minato en ouvrant la porte d'une grande pièce vide éclairée par la lune à travers la grande fenêtre. Il commençait à remonter doucement la pente et maintenant …

Minato soupira de défaite et de tristesse avant d'ouvrir le rouleau pour sortir les meubles et les affaires de Kevan. Ce dernier fut disposé sur son lit et Naruto prit dans les bras d'un clone de Minato, laissant les deux adultes libre de ranger les affaires de Kevan qui traînaient maintenant dans la pièce.

_ Merci pour l'aide, Minato, lui dit Hoshiko quand ils sortirent enfin de la nouvelle chambre de Kevan.

Minato envoya son clone avec son fils dans sa chambre et adressa un sourire triste à Hoshiko.

_ J'aimerai aussi pouvoir aider Naruto, dit-il, malheureux.

_ Pourquoi on ne demanderai pas à Itachi ou Inoichi s'ils peuvent entrer dans l'esprit de Naruto pour parler avec Kagami d'un moyen de l'aider ? Proposa Hoshiko en y pensant soudain.

_ Je leur demanderai demain, répondit Minato avec une faible lueur d'espoir. En attendant, va te coucher. La journée à été très longue. Je vais y aller après avoir parlé à Kakashi.

Hoshiko acquiesça et souhait bonne nuit à Minato avant de retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Minato alla ensuite frapper à la porte de la chambre de Kakashi. Ce dernier sortit presque aussitôt, seul.

_ Tout va bien ? Chuchota Minato.

_ Pas vraiment pour être franc, répondit Kakashi avec un hochement de tête négatif en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Raconter tout ça à été assez difficile, surtout pour Itachi. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke et moi étions ensemble dans la limite du possible mais Itachi était seul. Il a été seul pendant 5 ans, obligé de se réfugier avec de vrais déserteurs et de dangereux criminels. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu envie de revenir plus d'une fois tellement nous lui manquions, surtout Sasuke et Naruto. Mais la pensée de savoir que sa fuite nous avait sauvé de la mort et qu'elle nous protégeait encore lui faisait reprendre courage. Mais après l'attaque de Orochimaru sur Sasuke, il n'a pas pu résister et est venu à Konoha.

_ Naruto m'en a parlé, l'informa Minato, il m'a dit que tu avais été pris dans le tsukuyomi de Itachi.

_ Nous avions besoin de parler sans que personne ne se doute de rien, expliqua Kakashi après un bref hochement de tête affirmatif, alors il m'a attaqué avec son tsukuyomi. Je lui ai raconté les derniers événements, le sceau de Sasuke, l'invasion et la mort du Sandaime. Ça à été dur mais je l'ai convaincu de ne rien faire de précipité. Nous espérions, à tort évidemment, que le nouveau Hokage apprendrait la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre et enquêterait, permettant enfin à Itachi de revenir.

_ Il est reparti après ça?

_ Non, contredit Kakashi. En fait, Itachi avait infiltré un groupe qui se fait appelé Akatsuki : ils cherchent à rassembler tout les bijus pour on ne sait quel raison.

_ Itachi n'a pas réussi à le savoir ? Demanda Minato en sentant un poids s'ajouter sur ses épaules.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Il faudra lui demander demain matin. Enfin bref, poursuivit Kakashi, Itachi et son coéquipier de l'Akatsuki ont suivit Naruto et Jiraya sama qui partaient chercher la Godaime. Sasuke, qui était devenu bizarrement obsédé par l'envie de battre Itachi et Naruto, s'est précipité à la poursuite de Naruto et Jiraya sama quand il a appris que Itachi était venu et cherchait Naruto.

_ Sasuke et Itachi se sont donc rencontré ?

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi, et Itachi a eu le temps d'étudier le sceau de Sasuke quand il l'a mis dans le tsukuyomi mais il l'a trouvé bizarre.

_ Bizarre ? Répéta Minato, les sourcils, froncés. Comment ça ?

_ Le nouveau sceau maudit est différent de celui apposé sur Anko. Itachi y a vu quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas su identifier. Il espère que vous saurez identifier ce qui différencie l'ancien sceau maudit du nouveau parce que d'après lui, sans le savoir, on ne pourra pas l'enlever.

Minato poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Il y avait déjà les problèmes de traîtres du village. Ensuite venait s'ajouter la menace sur Naruto et les autres jinchurikis et maintenant cet étrange sceau maudit. Et il y avait par-dessus tout ça l'état de santé mentale de Naruto. Minato se sentait ensevelit sous les problèmes, sans savoir par quel bout commencer.

_ Je reviens à peine à la vie et les problèmes me tombe dessus les uns après les autres, soupira Minato. Si seulement je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter autant pour Naruto …

_ J'aurais aimé faire plus pour lui, sensei, lui dit Kakashi, aussi inquiet que son sensei pour Naruto, mais moi, et ensuite la famille de Itachi, avons eu beau tenter de l'adopter, nous étions toujours contrés par le conseil.

_ Et je suppose que c'est également à cause d'eux et de Hiruzen que tu n'as pas parlé de Kushina et moi à ses parents ?

_ Le Sandaime a fait une loi interdisant de parler du patrimoine de Naruto sous peine d'emprisonnement, expliqua Kakashi. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la prison et le laisser seul. Surtout avec le nom qu'ils lui ont donné !

_ Ils n'ont pas tenu compte de tes avertissements à ce sujet non plus je vois, soupira Minato en songeant à quel point le village pour lequel il avait donné sa vie avait sombré. Tant pis, ajouta-t-il, comme nous a dit Hoshiko, ce qui est fait est fait. Nous devrons simplement corrigé tout ça. En attendant, j'étais venu t'avertir de ne pas sortir de la propriété pour un certain temps : Ibiki et Inoichi vont faire croire à tout le monde que la Godaime a eu une réunion urgent et qu'elle vous a emmené, Shikaku et toi. Ça nous laissera le temps de savoir quoi faire avec elle ! Quant à Shikamaru, il est censé passé la nuit avec Naruto.

_ Entendu, accepta Kakashi, j'espère seulement qu'on aura une solution parce qu'on ne pourra pas la garder indéfiniment ! Mais pour le moment, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, on devrait dormir.

_ Bonne nuit Kakashi, lui souhait alors Minato.

_ Bonne nuit sensei, répondit Kakashi la main sur la porte ouverte, je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez revenu. Vous me manquiez.

Et sans laissez le temps à son sensei de réagir mais aussi par pudeur, Kakashi entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

_ Tu me manquait aussi Kakashi, chuchota Minato à la porte, sachant que Kakashi l'écoutait, autant que Naruto. Bonne nuit, mon garçon.

Minato attendit d'entendre Kakashi se coucher avant de rejoindre Naruto dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire heureux aux coins des lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Modification de certaines données sur Itachi : il est presque 7 ans plus vieux que Naruto et Sasuke. Il devient jounin à 11 ans et est toujours anbu à 13 ans. Donc, lors de l'attaque de Naruto, à ses 4 ans, Itachi est jounin. Il protège tout de même Naruto, utilisant un henge pour modifier son apparence devant lui. **


	10. Chapter 10

Première scène de combat. Postez vos avis svp.

Chapitre 10 :

Lorsque Minato se leva le lendemain, il était près de midi. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Itachi, Kakashi, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Ibiki, Inoichi, Hoshiko et Kevan. Après s'être tous salués, Hoshiko se leva et s'approcha de Minato. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

_ Est-ce que je vais bien, docteur ? Demanda Minato, aussi amusé que les autres.

_ Ne rigole pas, Minato, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement, j'ai bien vu que tu avais encore de la fièvre, hier. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

_ J'avais autre chose en tête, grogna Minato.

_ Je sais, soupira-t-elle en lui donnant un verre avec un de ses médicaments antipyrétique, Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre soin de toi. Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de courir partout et tu le sais.

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as laissé dormir aussi tard ? Demanda-t-il en buvant son médicament, remerciant tout de même Hoshiko pour son attention.

_ En partie, répondit-elle alors que tout le monde se raidissait.

Minato, soudain sérieux, regarda tout les visages face à lui : ils exprimaient une telle haine et une telle envie de meurtre qu'il su aussitôt de quoi ils avaient parlé en l'attendant.

_ Tu leur as raconté ce qui est arrivé à Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Minato avec un soupir en tentant, une fois encore, de contrôler sa fureur.

_ J'en ai profité de le faire pendant que tu dormais, expliqua Hoshiko.

Elle regarda Minato se préparer des ramens mais elle savait que c'était surtout pour éviter de sortir et tuer quelques personnes.

_ Je savais que tu aurais beaucoup de mal à le raconter ou à l'entendre, continua Hoshiko, parce que je sais très bien que tu te retiens de sortir trouver ces salauds pour les tuer. Depuis les deux jours que tu es revenu, tu tentes de te contrôler pour ne pas que cela retombe sur Naruto, ou Kakashi, Shikamaru et Itachi maintenant qu'on sait la vérité. Et tu y arrive admirablement, Minato, le félicita Hoshiko en allant l'aider, voyant le tremblement de ses mains. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. A ta place, j'aurais craqué ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Minato, elle poursuivit :

_ C'est une chance que Ibiki et Inoichi ait réussi à garder leur sang-froid sinon ta maison se serait effondrer !

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il, s'attendant à voir des trous partout dans sa maison !

_ Disons que ton jardin a été rénové ! Plaisanta légèrement Ibiki.

Se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait, Minato alla dehors avec les autres avant de stopper, stupéfait : au lieu d'un grand jardin verdoyant et fleuries en bordure de la forêt, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense terrain vague ! Tout avait été entièrement rasé, ne laissant qu'à certains endroits des touffes d'herbes et quelques arbres encore sur pieds.

_ L'entendre à été vraiment dur pour eux, Minato, raconta Ibiki, celui qui avait réussi le mieux à garder son calme. Même si savoir que cela est arrivé à Naruto m'a profondément choqué et rendu furieux, mon travail m'a poussé à entendre des choses aussi dur, si ce n'est pire. Alors j'ai su garder mon sang-froid pour les calmer.

_ Il en a été de même pour moi, ajouta Inoichi, vu que je travail avec Ibiki. Et franchement, je suis content qu'on ai été là pour les garder suffisamment sous contrôle et les empêcher de faire un massacre. Même Shikaku n'a pas su garder son calme !

_ Galère ! S'exclama Shikaku, vous croyez que j'allais réagir comment ? Non seulement après le récit de Hoshiko mais aussi après avoir vu Shikamaru en action !

_ Que leur avez-vous donc enseigné ? Demanda Minato, regardant avec un sourire un peu sauvage les restes des arbres.

_ Ils pourront te le montrer eux-même plus tard, répondit Kakashi, mais disons que Shikamaru est loin d'être le Nara fainéant que tout le monde connaît !

_ Ils on tout les trois à réussi à maîtriser plusieurs ninjutsus de chacun des cinq éléments, ajouta Itachi, provoquant la surprise de Minato en apprenant que trois genins maîtrisaient des jutsus des cinq éléments. Et ce n'est pas tout …

Toujours en contemplation devant le reste de ses arbres, Minato se tourna vers Itachi, les yeux un plus ouvert par la stupeur.

_ Que savent-ils d'autres ?

Kakashi et Itachi se contentèrent de lui adresser des sourires mystérieux et fier.

_ Galère ! Marmonna alors Shikamaru, ne gâcher pas la surprise ! Connaissant Naruto, il voudra attendre le retour de Sasuke pour qu'on vous fasse une démonstration.

_ Je ne peux pas le savoir avant ? Demanda Minato avec un mou d'enfant.

_ Non, répondit simplement Kakashi avec un petit rire, amusé de la réaction enfantine de son sensei devant les compétences de son fils et ses amis.

Minato soupira et retourna à la contemplation de son arbre. Retrouvant son air sérieux, son air de Hokage comme l'appelait Hoshiko en elle-même, il resta un long moment immobile et silencieux. Le connaissant, les autres adultes savaient qu'il repensait à ces derniers jours et aux dernières informations reçues afin d'organiser ses pensées pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Ils attendirent donc quelques minutes avant qu'il ne leur demande enfin :

_ Alors Hoshiko vous a raconté tout ce qui arrivé à Naruto depuis les examens chunin ?

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi, j'en savais une bonne partie mais grâce aux souvenirs fournis par Kagami, elle l'a fait elle-même : de la seconde épreuve des examens chunin à nos retrouvailles, en passant par le changement totale de Sasuke, sa désertion et les souvenirs qu'il ne semblait plus se rappeler lors de sa confrontation avec Naruto à la vallée de la fin. Vint ensuite la confrontation entre Haruno et Naruto puis ma décision de démanteler l'équipe 7 pour éviter toute manipulation supplémentaire des trois vieux.

_ Puis après le récit difficile de l'attaque sur Naruto, continua Inoichi, elle nous a raconté votre rencontre, jusqu'à notre arrivée.

_ Je dois dire qu'on a été surpris de ce qu'elle avait fait pour vous sauver, Naruto et toi, alors qu'elle même ne comprenait rien à sa situation et avait Kevan à s'inquiéter, ajouta Ibiki.

_Ma maman est très forte à cause de mon ancien papa ! Déclara alors Kevan en attirant tout les regards sur lui.

_ A cause de ton ancien papa ! Répéta Minato qui n'avait pas fait attention jusque là au manque de père dans la vie de Kevan. Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Viens manger Kevan, intervint Hoshiko en voulant l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

_ Pas si vite, Hoshiko, l'arrêta Minato en lui attrapant doucement le poignet, de quoi parle Kevan ?

Comprenant que c'était personnel, les autres retournèrent dans la cuisine en emmenant Kevan avec eux.

_ C'est du passé, Minato, soupira Hoshiko, je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Tu n'as jamais parlé de son père depuis ton retour, insista Minato, et tu semble bien comprendre ce qu'a vécu Naruto.

Les mots de Minato ramenèrent à la surface des moments de sa vie qu'elle refusait de revoir. Des événements qu'elle pensait avoir accepté et enfoui assez profond. Mais l'attaque sur Naruto semblait tout avoir ramené à la surface. Hoshiko n'en voulait pas à son fils. Elle savait que Kevan n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler ouvertement : Hoshiko n'était pas prête à le faire avec son fils et James, la seul personne en qui elle avait eu suffisamment confiance pour en parler un peu n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet en profondeur avec Kevan et elle. Poussant un profond soupir d'amertume, Hoshiko répondit finalement, refusant de voir le regard inquiet de Minato :

_ Le père de Kevan est mort et enterré à mes yeux. Et comme tu l'as entendu, Kevan ne le considère plus comme son père.

D'après le peu que Hoshiko venait de lui dire, Minato comprit que le père de Kevan n'avait pas été tendre avec eux pour que même son fils ne le considère plus comme père. Minato savait que Hoshiko refusait d'en parler mais elle n'avait apparemment pas réussi à accepter vraiment ce qui lui était arrivée. Ou alors les derniers événements avaient remontés ses pires souvenirs à la surface, comme l'enlèvement de sa sœur et elle. Malgré tout, Minato voulait l'aider. Il voulait l'aider comme elle les avait aidé, Naruto et lui. Ils avaient été ses priorités depuis son retour, oubliant même de prendre le temps de faire face à ce qu'elle avait vécu elle-même. Et comme lui savait qu'il allait devoir extérioriser ses sentiments bientôt, Minato savait que Hoshiko devrait en faire autant avec les siens. Il lui prit donc doucement le menton et tourna sa tête vers lui, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Que vous a-t-il fait ? … S'il te plait, Hoshiko, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait son refus d'en parler dans ses yeux, laisse-moi t'aider. Depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as pas cessé de nous aider. Laisse-moi faire la même chose pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider à affronter ton passé. Tu le mérite. Et j'en ai envie.

Minato avait une telle passion dans le regard, une telle envie de l'aider. Hoshiko n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un tel désir de l'aider. James l'avait un peu aidé à faire face à l'époque mais il avait aussi besoin d'elle en Angleterre (_NB : même si c'est pour autre chose que le travail ! )._ Mais Minato ne voulait l'aider que pour elle. Il ne voulait rien en échange. Et même si elle avait aidé Naruto et Minato, Hoshiko voyait dans ses yeux que son envie de l'aider était sincère. Ce n'était pas un remboursement pour leur avoir sauvé la vie. C'était le simple désir de venir en aide à quelqu'un auquel il tenait. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis peu. Malgré tout, le lien familiale que Hoshiko avait avec eux ajouté au fait qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois les avaient énormément rapprochés. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des amis proches de longues dates. Des amis qui devaient pourtant apprendre à se connaître et passer outre leurs pertes, récentes dans leurs esprits, afin d'avancer sereinement …

Les mots et le regard de Minato envers Hoshiko vinrent à bout de sa résistance. Fatiguée de devoir enfouir ses sentiments toujours plus profondément par peur de les affronter seule, Hoshiko libéra enfin ses larmes. Des larmes de peur face à son passé qu'elle revoyait même parfois la nuit. Des larmes de tristesse au souvenir de son bébé perdu et des battues quotidiennes auxquelles assistait son fils … Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, vite rejoint par Minato, qui la prit dans ses bras. Hoshiko s'engouffra volontiers dans les bras puissants de Minato. Avec lui, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité, protégée de tout les maux qui pourrait venir. La douceur, l'humanité et l'humour qu'il montrait en privé l'attirait comme un papillon vers une flamme. Et lorsqu'il se montrait dangereux, puissant, prêt à tout pour défendre les siens et ses croyances, elle se sentait en sécurité. Avec lui, Hoshiko savait qu'elle pourrait être elle-même, forte en public mais sensible en privé : une femme au caractère complexe qui n'aimait pas montrer sa fragilité, sa sensibilité et son besoin de protection au monde.

_ Tout va s'arranger, lui chuchota Minato en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Je suis là maintenant. Je vais vous protéger : toi, Naruto et Kevan. Plus rien ne vous arrivera ….

Minato continua de lui parler, embrassant de temps en temps sa tête avec tendresse. Hoshiko. En peu de temps, cette femme avait su atteindre son cœur plus vite que ne l'avait fait Kushina. Il se sentait proche d'elle, comme il savait qu'elle l'était de lui. Mais leurs sentiments se mêlaient à leurs passés respectif, rendant les choses trop complexes pour y voir clair pour le moment. Ils voulaient tout les deux plus mais la présence de Kushina dans leurs esprits les poussaient à refouler ces envies. Ils se refusaient à vouloir aller plus loin pour honorer la mémoire de Kushina, la femme et la sœur aînée.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment. Profitant de cet instant de paix et de chaleur humaine, ils se laissaient emporter par les effluves de l'amour qui flottaient autour d'eux … Et finalement, sans bouger sa tête de la poitrine musclée et rassurante de Minato, Hoshiko lui raconta. Elle lui raconta plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec James ou avec quiconque d'autre …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habitués aux enfants grâce au temps passé avec Naruto, Shikamaru et Sasuke, Itachi et Kakashi avaient réussi à faire parler Kevan. Ce dernier leur avait raconté, à sa manière enfantine, comment son ancien papa avait fait du mal à sa maman tout les soirs pendant très longtemps.

_ Je n'ai même pas pu connaître mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur, rajouta-t-il soudain en faisant stopper tout mouvement dans la cuisine.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda doucement Itachi à Kevan, assis sur ses genoux.

_ J'ai entendu maman en parler avec tonton Arthur après que mon ancien papa a été avec la police, expliqua Kevan tout en mangeant. Ils disaient que maman avait eu un bébé dans son ventre mais qu'il était partit.

_ Tu sais comment il est partit ? Demanda Kakashi, en partageant un regard tendu avec Itachi.

_ Il est partit quand maman est allez à l'hôpital à cause des bobos que mon ancien papa lui a fait, répondit Kevan.

_ Bordel ! Jura Kakashi s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ On ne dirait vraiment pas qu'elle a vécu tout ça ! Commenta Inoichi en coupant le silence choquée provoqué par la révélation de Kevan. Elle a l'air si forte !

_ C'est une façade, répondit Shikaku. Et quand tu connaît Naruto, Minato et Kushina, tu te dis que ça doit être un truc de famille !

_ Peut-être, répondit Kakashi, mais si Hoshiko en parle à Minato sensei, il ne va pas apprécier. Pas alors qu'il a déjà dû mal à se contrôler.

_ Il a besoin d'un bon combat pour se défouler, intervint Shikamaru en fixant Kakashi. Il a besoin de se battre avec quelqu'un qui peut lui tenir tête sinon il risque de tout casser dans le village !

_ Jiraya sama n'est pas là, Shikamaru, lui rappela Inoichi.

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru en le regardant. Je ne parlais pas de lui mais de la personne qui a le plus de chance d'être le prochain Hokage si Minato sama ne revient pas au pouvoir.

_ Et qui … Commença Inoichi avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de chaise.

Les têtes se tournèrent pour voir Kakashi debout, visiblement prêt au combat. En un instant, Inoichi, Ibiki et Shikaku comprirent que Shikamaru parlait de lui !

_ Après ce que vous avez entendu hier soir, vous croyez que je n'allais pas chercher à devenir plus fort ? Expliqua-t-il devant leurs visages étonnés Les garçons avaient besoin de moi et je devais être prêt au cas où une chance se présentait de les faire tomber.

_ Pendant toutes ces années tu t'es vraiment préparé pour être Hokage ! Comprit Shikaku, au choc des autres autant que du sien.

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi, le regard déterminé. Itachi s'était sacrifié pour nous sauver et tu n'étais au courant de rien. J'étais le seul à pouvoir me préparer pour cette éventualité. Je devais ...

Sa phrase fut coupé par des explosions dans le jardin de Minato. Ils furent tous dehors quelques secondes plus tard. Ils virent en premier Hoshiko, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. Elle était appuyée contre le mur de la maison avec ses mains autour de ses genoux, serrés contre sa poitrine. Quant à Minato, il était au milieu de ce qui était autrefois son jardin, au fond d'un immense cratère d'où l'on entendait encore ses attaques et ses cris de rage. Sans perdre une seconde, Kakashi dévoila son sharingan et sauta au fond du trou, laissant Hoshiko au soin de son fils et de ses amis.

_ Sensei ! Hurla Kakashi.

_ Dégage Kakashi, grogna Minato tel un lion prêt à sauter sur un ennemi tout en continuant de se défouler sur le terrain à coup de rasengan et de poings. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

_ Les garçons ne sont pas les seuls à s'être amélioré, répondit Kakashi en fonçant sur son sensei pour engager un combat de taijutsu. Vous n'avez donc pas vu hier que j'ai réussi à maîtriser votre hiraishin no jutsu ?

Minato ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur les coups violents et bien portés de son élève. Il ne semblait même pas avoir comprit ce que Kakashi avait dit. Tout ce que Minato semblait avoir dans la tête, c'était de se défouler. Et si Kakashi se prêtait volontiers à l'expérience, ainsi soit-il !

Comprenant que les mots n'atteignaient pas son sensei, Kakashi se lança donc vraiment à l'attaque. Ils se battirent alors au corps à corps, affrontant leur différentes techniques de taijutsu : Kakashi sur le style gôken, qu'il avait mélangé avec le taijutsu de sa famille, contre celui connu mais extrêmement rapide et efficace de Minato. Ses coups rencontraient ceux puissants mais tout aussi rapides de Kakashi … Chacun d'eux bloquait les coups de l'autre, les renvoyaient ou les évitaient avec des flips arrières pour mieux attaquer de nouveau …

Pendant de longues minutes, seuls leurs coups résonnèrent dans le cratère et dans ce qui restait du jardin de Minato. Au bord du cratère, les autres étaient époustouflés par ce combat de haut niveau de taijutsu.

_ Incroyable ! Souffla Inoichi. Même Gai ne pourrait pas tenir la cadence avec l'un de ces deux-là.

_ Il y a une raison si Kakashi évite toute bataille avec lui, répondit Shikamaru en surveillant Kevan du coin de l'œil, en admiration devant son oncle et Kakashi.

_ Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, ajouta Itachi qui avait un bras posé amicalement autour de la taille de Hoshiko, les yeux rivés sur Minato. Je sais qu'ils retiennent tout deux leurs coups mortels.

_ Si le ninjutsu et genjutsu de Kakashi sont aussi bon, commenta Shikaku, il n'y a vraiment aucun doute sur le prochain Hokage si Minato refuse de reprendre le poste.

Dans le cratère, Kakashi et Minato s'étaient finalement séparés. Ils étaient tout deux recouvert de bleus déjà en train de se former ou de terre mêlé au sang qui coulait de leurs quelques coupes. Reprenant leurs souffles, ils contemplèrent leur adversaire un instant avant de lancer tout deux de multiples kunais avec balises un peu partout. Ils se foncèrent aussitôt dessus avec des kunais en main. Ils ne furent bientôt plus que des traînés jaune et argenté où se mêlaient le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant.

_ L'affrontement de deux hiraishin ! Commenta Ibiki, fasciné par ce combat. Ça vaut vraiment le coût de les voir !

C'était vrai. Même si on ne voyait pas grand choses, ces traînés lumineuses se mêlant aux bruit du métal fascinaient. Rare était les gens pouvant assisté à la technique du hiraishin no jutsu et en ressortir vivant pour en témoigner, encore moins lorsque les deux combattants utilisaient la même technique ! … Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant rapidement, cette technique usant beaucoup de chakra.

Debout à 2m l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent en silence un moment, le visage aussi inexpressif que lors d'une mission importante. Ils contemplèrent les divers blessures de l'autre et les vêtements abîmés avec un sourire satisfait. Minato rangea finalement ses armes, un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Fatigué, mais apaisé. Comprenant que son sensei s'était suffisamment défoulé pour le moment, Kakashi rangea les armes qu'il avaient dans ses mains.

_ Tu es vraiment devenu un combattant exceptionnel, Kakashi, lui dit finalement Minato avec un regard très fier. Tu es le seul jusqu'à maintenant à avoir réussi à me tenir tête aussi longtemps.

_ Merci sensei, répondit Kakashi avec un sourire heureux, mais je dois dire que vous n'avez rien perdu non plus : vous êtes toujours aussi rapide et puissant qu'avant.

Minato se passa la main dans les cheveux en souriant. Sourire qui devint une légère gêne lorsque de brefs applaudissements se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. En levant la tête, ils virent que c'était, non pas leurs amis qui les avaient observer au bord du cratère, mais Naruto. Celui-ci, perché sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre de son père, les regardaient tous deux, son visage toujours aussi mort.

Kakashi et Minato se jetèrent un bref regard attristé : tout deux avaient espéré qu'il irait mieux aujourd'hui mais apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés.

_ Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir combattre tout les deux. J'attendais ça depuis très longtemps pour tout dire, déclara Naruto, la voix aussi morte que ses expressions. Et tu t'es encore amélioré on dirait, Kakashi.

_ Toi aussi, Naruto, répondit Kakashi, préférant faire comme si de rien était, je ne t'ai pas sentis.

_ Moi non plus, renchérit son père, espérant que Naruto n'était pas là depuis longtemps.

« Il a déjà eu assez de choc comme ça sans qu'en plus il ai entendu la confession de Hoshiko, songea Minato. » Malheureusement, le souhait de Minato ne fut pas exaucé car son fils répondit :

_ J'ai eu du mal à camoufler totalement ma grande quantité de chakra mais j'ai finalement réussi à maîtriser la technique avec l'aide de Kagami neechan. Et je suis là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir très envie de rencontrer mon _cher oncle_ !

Ses derniers mots furent dit avec l'un de ses premiers sourires depuis hier, mais ce fut un sourire si fou qu'il leur donna à tous la chair de poule.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être à la place de cet homme si Naruto arrive à lui mettre la main dessus ! » Fut la pensée qui traversa presque tout les esprits.

Naruto fit un salto avant pour les rejoindre et alla chercher sa tante et son cousin avant de les entraîner dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer à manger pour tout le monde.

_ Très bien, décida brusquement Minato en sortant du cratère avec Kakashi, la priorité est d'aider Naruto et Sasuke.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord s'occuper des vieux ? Demanda Inoichi en ignorant le regard noir de Itachi, Kakashi et Shikamaru.

_ Non, répondit Minato, et pour plusieurs raison. Un : Même si Naruto est en sécurité ici, son état mental instable risque de s'aggraver un jour où l'autre. Et là, il sera vraiment trop tard pour l'aider. Deux : Sasuke, lui, est vraiment en danger. Tu semble oublier de quoi est capable Orochimaru, Inoichi. Ses « expériences » et son obsession pour les kekkai genkai font de lui un homme plus dangereux que les vieux croûtons. Surtout que Sasuke semble être contrôler par une nouvelle variante du sceau maudit. Et plus Sasuke sera sous l'emprise de ce sceau, plus il sera difficile de l'en délivrer. Et trois, ajouta Minato en empêchant Ibiki de l'interrompre, on a l'avantage sur la « triade » pour le moment : non seulement il ne savent pas que vous êtes au courant de toute l'affaire mais en plus personne d'autre ne sait que je suis revenu. Ça nous laisse le temps de les espionner et de poursuivre le travail du clan Uchiwa.

_ Dans ces conditions, répondit Inoichi, je suis d'accord.

_ Quel est ce nouveau sceau maudit ton tu parlais, Minato ? Demanda Ibiki. Personne n'a vu de différence avec celui de Anko !

_ Allons dans la cuisine, répondit Itachi à la place, je pourrais vous le montrer un à un grâce à mon sharingan. Et Naruto voudra savoir.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Naruto attablé devant des ramens, pour changer !

_ Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Demanda ce dernier sans préambule, le nez dans ses ramens.

_ Aidez Sasuke et toi, répondit son père.

_ Vous allez vraiment nous aider à sauver Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto en posant son regard vide sur ceux qui n'était pas dans leur petit groupe. Et pourquoi m'aidez ? Ajouta-t-il après un hochement de tête affirmatif de Ibiki, Inoichi et son père.

Là, le silence se fit. Personne ne semblait savoir comment expliquer à Naruto que son état mentale instable était risqué pour lui et les autres dans le futur, surtout lorsqu'il serait en mission.

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru en voyant que personne ne répondait.

Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux et ajouta, sérieux :

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Naruto. Tu es loin d'être idiot : je suis certain que tu t'es aperçu que ton état mentale était différent suite aux propos de la Godaime hier. Sans compter que tu as Kagami pour t'en parler.

Naruto regarda Shikamaru un moment, la tête penché sur le côté comme s'il l'étudiait. Voyant que Shikamaru semblait savoir comme lui en parler, les adultes le laissèrent faire.

_ Et si je ne veux plus rien ressentir? Demanda tranquillement Naruto sans montrer aucune émotion face aux mots de Shikamaru.

_ Alors tu resteras comme ça toute ta vie, répondit Shikamaru en s'asseyant face à lui. Tu ne connaîtra plus la joie, l'amour ou encore le frisson et l'adrénaline que tu aimes tant dans les combats. Mais surtout, tu ne seras plus capable de faire de mission à cause de ton état mental trop instable.

_ Très bien, je … Accepta Naruto avant de s'arrêter brusquement, les yeux dans le vide.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ibiki.

_ Il parle avec Kagami, répondit Itachi. Il ne le fait que lorsqu'il est avec des personnes en qui il a confiance.

_ C'est déjà un bon début dans ce cas, déclara Inoichi, le psychologue du groupe, s'il nous fait confiance, il acceptera plus facilement notre aide.

_ Kagami neechan me dit de vous en parler maintenant, avant qu'on finisse de tout de se dire, déclara soudain Naruto, alors je vais essayer de le faire!

_ De quoi veux-tu essayer de parler ? Demanda son père, se demandant, comme les autres, ce que leur cachait encore Naruto.

_ De mes visions ! Répondit-il en reprenant un autre bol de ramen, marmonnant ensuite quelque chose que personne ne compris.

_ Des visions ! Répétèrent les autres d'un air ahuri.

A les voir, ils avaient visiblement du mal à le croire. Ce qui était un peu compréhensible étant donné que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un leur disait avoir des visions ! Si on ne prenait pas en compte la prêtresse Shion qui pouvait prédire la mort de quelqu'un ! Cependant, une personne le croyait. Une personne qui avait déjà eu à faire, même si c'était un bref instant, au surnaturel, ou monde magique !

_ Peux-tu me parler de tes visions, Naruto ? Demanda alors Hoshiko.

_ Je savais que tu me croirais, Hoshiko oba-chan, à cause de Harry.

_ Qui est Harry ? Demandèrent plusieurs autres d'une même voix.

_ Plus tard, répondit simplement Minato, se souvenant maintenant du bref récit de Hoshiko à propos du monde de Harry.

_ La première vision date de mes 4 ans, répondit-il de sa voix morte malheureusement devenu habituelle, Je l'ai eu quelques jours avant mon anniversaire. Dans ma vision, que je prenais pour un rêve à l'époque, je me suis vu encore attaqué, mais plus sérieusement cette fois. Et contrairement aux autres fois, l'anbu chien et l'homme mystère n'étaient pas là. La vision m'a montré mon attaque en totalité. Ils m'ont montré ce que j'allais recevoir comme punition. Puis ma vision a changé, continua-t-il sans se soucier des regards à nouveau dur face à ses mots, j'ai vu deux hommes s'approcher rapidement du village. Ils venaient de directions différentes mais ils semblaient aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre. C'était Itachi et Kakashi. Je les ai vu se rencontrer à la porte nord. Kakashi a alors appelé Pakkun, qui a suivi ma piste jusqu'où j'étais. Mais dans ma vision, ils sont arrivés trop tard pour me sauver : j'étais mort.

Après le choc de savoir que Naruto avait vraiment de visions (son « sérieux » et la croyance de Minato et Hoshiko aidant), les voilà littéralement coulé sur place, le visage figé par la stupeur. « Mort » ! Les mots avaient été prononcé avec un tel manque d'émotion que s'en était presque effrayant. Naruto voir sa propre mort ! Si cela n'était pas considéré comme un funeste présage !

_ Quand je me suis réveillé de ce « rêve », reprit Naruto sans se soucier de leur choc, j'ai eu peur alors j'ai décidé de faire plus attention, sachant que le jour où je me faisait attaquer dans mon rêve était le jour de mon anniversaire. Ce jour là, je suis donc resté le plus longtemps possible caché, contrairement à d'habitude : à l'époque, naïf comme je l'étais, j'aimais sortit et essayer de me mélanger à la foule. Mais mon rêve m'avais tellement effrayé que je suis resté chez moi jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire me vire. Et c'est ça qui m'a sauvé la vie : en restant caché le plus longtemps possible, j'ai retardé mon attaque, permettant ainsi à Itachi et Kakashi de me sauver.

_ C'est pour ça que tu savais qui nous étions malgré mon masque et le henge de Itachi ! S'exclama Kakashi en comprenant enfin.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto. Ensuite, après quelques autres « rêves » qui m'ont également bien aidé, j'ai compris que c'était vraiment des visions. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Kakashi et Itachi, ceux en qui j'avais le plus confiance, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. C'était comme si j'avais une sorte de sceau me bloquant. J'étais incapable de parler de ces visions à qui que ce soit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même s'il est trop tard ...

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Hoshiko, soudain peur.

_ D'une vision que j'ai en horreur … Une vision que j'aurais ne jamais voulu avoir. Une vision que j'ai tout de même réussi à empêcher du mieux possible, notamment grâce aux actions de Kakashi et Itachi après l'attaque de mes 4 ans : Si Kakashi et Itachi n'avaient pas décidé de me présenter à la famille de Itachi, nous permettant ainsi de devenir aussi proche, plusieurs choses se seraient passé différemment. Déjà, continua Naruto en se renversant sur sa chaise, les mains sur sa tête, Sasuke et moi aurions vraiment été rivaux et pas aussi proche. Nous n'aurions pas passé notre temps avec Kakashi, Itachi et Shikamaru. Et Itachi aurait été encore plus seul, portant sur ses épaules la survie de son clan …

_ Qu'est-ce que … ?

_ Le clan Uchiwa aurait de toute manière appris la méfiance des trois vieux à leur égard et votre sois-disant coup d'état, continua Naruto comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ! Et il aurait tenté d'empêcher ces manipulations seul, n'ayant aucune autres personnes à qui faire confiance car dans CETTE vision, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke et moi n'étions pas là pour aider Itachi et le clan Uchiwa. Mais comme dans la réalité, tout échoua à cause du même espion, qui fut tué par la même personne. Et comme dans la réalité, tout le clan aurait été tué …

_ Même … ?

_ Non, répondit Naruto qui savait que Itachi allait parler de son frère, si je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher la vision, Sasuke aurait tout de même survécu. Mais il aurait cru ce que tout le monde croit, il aurait cru que son propre frère avait tué son clan. Car dans cette vision, nous n'étions pas ensemble, donc Sasuke ne savait rien. Pas plus que le Itachi de la vision avait un moyen d'empêcher l'anéantissement de son clan et son accusation car les preuves accumulé avaient toutes été détruites.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ? Balbutia Itachi, Que s'est-il passé ? Dans ta vision ?

_ Sasuke était encore sur le terrai d'entraînement de l'académie et tu étais en mission anbu, en solo, pendant que cela c'est passé. Les mêmes personnes les ont tués dans le plus grand secret, sauf une qui se « montra » car elle avait ton apparence. Et ce « toi » prit Sasuke dans un genjutsu, lui montrant le meurtre de vos parents. Dans la vision, poursuivit Naruto en empêchant les interruptions, Sasuke a dû faire face seul à ce qu'il croyait une traî contrairement à la réalité, il a **volontairement** suivit le serpent, même avec le sceau maudit. Après ça, tout ce que j'ai vu dans la vision, c'est un Sasuke seul, amer et si profondément dans les ténèbres qu'il n'a jamais pu être sauvé. Et ce fut encore pire quand il appris que tu était innocent après t'avoir tué.

_ Tué ! Répéta Itachi, en état de choc. Sasuke m'aurait … tué ?

_ Oui, répondit Naruto, et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour empêcher cette vision. Déjà, je me suis rapproché de toi et Sasuke à un point que même moi je n'avais pas prévu. Et mon acceptation par ton clan n'était pas non plus prévu, mais elle nous a beaucoup aidé. L'arrivée de Shikamaru dans le groupe n'était pas non plus prévu. En revanche, j'ai réussi à vous « proposer » de commencer notre entraînement plus tôt. J'espérais être capable de sauver plus de vie.

_ L'idée des pendentifs de vie venait de toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kakashi, comprenant mieux certaines actions de Naruto. Ainsi que le plan pour les faire tomber ?

_ Les pendentifs étaient effectivement mon idée pour avoir un moyen de savoir quand l'autre était en danger. C'était principalement destiné à Itachi, pour lui permettre d'assurer nos arrières et les siennes en passant. Quant au plan, j'ai lancé les bases mais nous l'avons vraiment fait ensemble.

_ Tu as vraiment tout fait pour sauver mon clan, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ? Demanda Itachi, tant comme une affirmation que comme une question.

_ Tu le sais très bien, Itachi, répondit Naruto en se redressant pour fixer ses yeux. Je m'en suis énormément voulu de n'avoir pas pu sauver ton clan. Et la seul personne au courant de toutes mes visions, y comprit celle-ci, a été elle-même incapable d'en parler.

_ C'est Sasuke, compris soudain Itachi. C'est à Sasuke que tu as réussi à en parler. C'est ce qui vous a encore plus rapproché.

_ Oui, Sasuke est celui qui sait tout, et celui qui a eu l'idée de pousser Kakashi à son maximum. De ton père, Shikaku et Kakashi, seul ce dernier avait une chance de devenir le Godaime, ou le Rokudaime. Non seulement à cause de papa mais aussi parce qu'il était le plus âgé de vous deux, Itachi, et que, contrairement à Shikaku, Kakashi était au courant de la vérité. Alors, sans qu'il se pose des questions, Sasuke et moi l'avons poussé à atteindre le niveau Kage.

_ Si je n'avais pas vu combattre Kakashi tout à l'heure, je ne vous aurais pas cru, avoua Inoichi tandis que Kakashi marmonnait dans sa barbe « Manipulé par des gamins ! On aura tout vu ! ».

_ Vous ne l'avez vu combattre que dans les domaine où il est le moins bon, commenta simplement Naruto.

_ Les moins bons !

_ Vous verre bien plus tard, répondit simplement Shikamaru qui avait d'autre question en tête. Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu ne peux en parler que maintenant ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua Naruto. Jusqu'à maintenant, même si j'essayais sans cesse de vous en parler, Kagami neechan savait que nous ne pouvions pas. Elle a toujours su qui tirait les ficelles, surtout pour les événements de ces derniers jours : cette personne, ou ces personnes, ont ramené papa en vie. Elles ont ramenées Hoshiko oba-chan ici, dans son vrai monde. Ce sont également ces personnes qui m'ont données ces visions et qui me bloquent à certains moments pour m'empêcher d'en parler. Mais, ajouta-t-il en prévoyant la question, Kagami neechan a l'interdiction de me dire qui c'est. Elle semble avoir vraiment peur de ces personnes. Même si, d'après elle, ces personnes ne sont pas à considérer comme ennemis. Quant à ta réponse, Shikamaru, elle a pu me dire que la réponse est en rapport avec ma dernière vision.

_ Et de quoi parle cette vision ? Demanda Minato, curieux mais surtout inquiet de voir une nouvelle menace leur tomber dessus.

_ Tu ne t'inquiète pas de vérifier si ce que dit le Kyuubi est vrai ? L'interrompit Ibiki.

_ Non, répondit Minato en se tournant brièvement vers Ibiki. Pour divers raisons, dont la plupart sont des secrets du clan Uzumaki, je sais que Kagami est notre alliée. Et elle n'a jamais mentit. Bref ! Ajouta-t-il en s'intéressant de nouveau à son fils, empêchant ainsi d'autres interruptions sur le sujet, peux-tu nous parler de ta dernière vision ?

Au lieu de répondre, Naruto se tourna vers Hoshiko et demanda :

_ Le Harry dont tu m'as parlé a bien les yeux vert, une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair et les cheveux noirs en bataille ?

_ Oui, répondit Hoshiko, mais … Tu veux dire que c'est lui dans ta vision ? Comprit-elle soudain.

_ C'est bien Harry, répondit simplement Naruto.

_ Harry ? Répétèrent les autres, curieux.

_ J'ai vu Harry avec d'autres personnes, répondit Naruto sans répondre à leurs questions. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais en voyant Harry, j'ai tout de suite su que nous étions semblable.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Hoshiko qui ne voyait pas vraiment de ressemblance entre eux, à part … Tu parle de vos vies difficiles, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-elle encore en se souvenant des coups de Harry.

_ Entre autre, répondit Naruto. Mais je préfère laisser Harry, ou plutôt sa famille, vous en parlez, ajouta-t-il en voyant venir les autres questions.

_ Et comment pourront-ils nous en parler ? Demanda Ibiki, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Naruto n'avait pas finalement perdu la tête.

_ Quand ils viendront, répondit simplement Naruto. Tu as un plan pour sauver Sasuke ? Demanda d'emblée Naruto en changeant brusquement de sujet pour clore la discussion de ses visions.

Minato regarda son fils un instant, jugeant s'il pouvait lui poser d'autres questions sur ses visions ou la venue de ce Harry mais un signe de tête négatif de Naruto le poussa à répondre à sa question :

_ Il faut d'abord que je vois le sceau maudit de Sasuke. Ensuite, nous devons trouver la base où Orochimaru le garde, ce qui sera le plus long. Il faudra ensuite organiser une mission de sauvetage sans que Tsunade ne se doute de rien. Ce qui va poser problème si on la garde enfermée ici !

_ Ça, intervint Itachi, je m'en charge. J'utiliserais mon sharingan pour lui faire croire ce que je veux. C'est à dire qu'elle oubli totalement avoir trouvé Naruto ainsi que tout ce qui s'est dit dans cette maison. Dans l'esprit de Tsunade, elle sera vraiment partit avec Shikaku et Kakashi. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant lui faire accepter une mission pour Sasuke.

_ Entendu, accepta Minato qui se moquait autant que les autres du fait que Itachi allait manipuler l'esprit de la Godaime. On verra l'équipe qui y va plus tard. De toute façon, la mission ne sert à rien sans qu'on sache comment enlever le sceau. Et si on veut innocenter Sasuke au yeux de tous, il doit être libérer. Je ne préfère pas ramener un Sasuke ligoté et hurlant qu'on le laisse partir : ça poussera simplement les autres à croire qu'il est vraiment coupable.

_ Le problème va être de localiser l'endroit où est Sasuke, intervint Ibiki. Orochimaru a un certain nombre de bases caché dans les différents pays élémentaires.

_ Je vais malheureusement devoir demander l'aide du vieux pervers pour qu'il fasse intervenir ses espions, répondit Minato, pas vraiment enjoué de revoir son sensei si tôt. Je sais qu'il suit toujours son ancien coéquipier.

_ On n'a pas besoin de lui, intervint soudain Naruto, les yeux fermés depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda Minato, pas étonné que Naruto ne veuille pas de Jiraya mais se demandant comment il voulait retrouver Sasuke.

Naruto garda les yeux fermés un long moment. Alors que les autres commençaient à se demander ce qu'il avait, Naruto ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il essaya visiblement de leur dire quelque chose mais il semblait en être incapable. Il plongea donc aussitôt en méditation et eut une bref conversation avec Kagami.

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru avant de s'adresser aux autres, à voir sa réaction, il s'agit d'une de ses visions. Et il n'a pas l'air capable d'en parler, encore une fois !

_ J'ai un message de Kagami pour toi, papa, commença finalement Naruto en ouvrant ses yeux, « si tu juge Shikaku, Ibiki et Inoichi suffisamment digne de confiance, parles-leur des secrets du clan Uzumaki ». Je me porte garant pour les autres, ajouta-t-il d'emblée.

_ Et pour Sasuke ? Intervint Itachi, ne comprenant pas ce qui poussait Naruto à reculer le sauvetage de son ami.

_ Tout ce que je peux vous dire, répondit Naruto, c'est qu'on doit attendre. De toute façon, papa sera incapable de défaire le sceau maudit seul !

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les autres, ne croyant pas que Minato, le maître des sceaux, soit incapable d'en défaire un.

Pour leur prouver qu'il avait raison, Naruto demanda simplement à Itachi de leur montrer le sceau, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, en commençant par Minato. Lorsque tout le monde l'eut vu, ils attendirent que Minato finisse d'étudier le sceau dans sa tête.

_ Naruto a malheureusement raison, annonça finalement Minato, surprenant tout le monde, il y a quelque chose dans le sceau que je n'ai jamais vu. Ça ressemble à un sceau mais ça n'en est pas un ! C'est vraiment étrange !

_ Alors tu ne peux pas l'enlever ? Demanda Itachi, étonné et surtout attristé que son parrain, un maître des sceaux, ne puisse sauver son petit frère.

_ Non, soupira Minato avec un hochement de tête fataliste, tant que je ne saurais pas ce que sont ces étranges symboles dans le nouveau sceau maudit, je ne peux rien faire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Itachi, lui dit Naruto, tu crois que je laisserais tomber Sasuke ? Moi ?

Itachi n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir la réponse : il savait pertinemment que Naruto préférait mourir plutôt que d'abandonner Sasuke. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter du temps qui passait car Minato l'avait dit : plus ils attendaient, plus il serait difficile de défaire le sceau. Et maintenant venait s'ajouter à ce problème le fait que Minato ne pouvait pas contrer le sceau ! Mais où Orochimaru avait bien put trouver ce maudit sceau ? ! … Itachi soupira de fatalité et adressa un sourire triste à Naruto avant de regarder son parrain :

_ Je ne sais pas comment nous allons aider Sasuke, dit-il ensuite, mais j'ai confiance en Naruto : s'il dit que nous devons attendre, c'est qu'il aura sûrement bientôt un moyen d'aider mon frère.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna Naruto en se renversant de nouveau sur sa chaise, ses mains sur sa tête.

_ Dans ce cas, commença Minato, autant finir de tout se dire avant de passer enfin à l'action.

Il porta un regard sérieux sur les personnes extérieur à sa famille, sauf Kakashi qui savait tout, et ajouta gravement :

_ Les secrets du clan Uzumaki que vous allez entendre se sont transmis de génération en génération depuis le sage des six chemins lui-même. Les personnes vivantes connaissant ces secret se compte désormais sur les doigts d'une main, ajouta Minato en profitant du silence étonné des autres, Hoshiko, Kakashi, Kagami et moi.

_ Pourquoi Kakashi ? Demanda Inoichi. Toi, je peux comprendre, Minato, car Kushina était ta femme, mais Kakashi…

_ Je n'aurais pas dû le savoir moi-même, l'interrompit Minato. Mais Kushina m'a tout raconté après certains événements que je vous expliquerais plus tard. Quant à Kakashi, nous lui avons tout dit lorsque Kagami a été libéré. Sachant que Kushina et moi allions sûrement mourir, continua Minato avec un petit sourire triste au souvenir de sa femme, nous devions absolument confier ça à quelqu'un pour que Naruto puisse l'apprendre à son tour un jour.

_ Si toi et Kushina avez dû en parler, cela veux dire que tout les rouleaux importants du clan ont disparus, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hoshiko, priant pour que leur bibliothèque secrète ai simplement été impossible à retrouver après la catastrophe.

Minato la regarda avec un regard si sérieux que Hoshiko ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et elle paniqua littéralement lorsqu'il lui répondit :

_ Kushina a réussi à récupérer des rouleaux de quelques unes de vos techniques conservés dans les maisons. Elle a également réussi à retrouver la bibliothèque secrète de votre clan … mais elle était entièrement brûlée.

_ Brûlée ! Répéta Hoshiko, soudain paniqué. Non ! Elle a dû se tromper ! Ce n'est pas possible !

_ Pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant, Hoshiko ? Demanda Ibiki.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû brûler ! S'exclama Hoshiko, maintenant affolée. Détruite par un éboulement, oui. Impossible à retrouver, oui ! Mais pas brûlée ! Ce n'est pas possible ! … Kagami ! S'exclama soudain Hoshiko en voulant se ruer sur Naruto.

_ Calmes-toi, Hoshiko, intervint fermement Minato en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Paniquer ne sert à rien.

_ Mais tu ne comprend pas ? Cria-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Si justement, répondit-il d'une voix si grave, si sérieuse, que cela inquiéta les autres et calma aussitôt Hoshiko. J'étais avec Kushina quand elle est retourné dans les ruines de Uzushio. Et elle a eu la même réaction que toi. Après avoir réussi à la calmer, elle m'a expliqué. Elle m'a TOUT expliqué.

_ Alors tu sais ce que ça implique, Minato ! Chuchota Hoshiko en se cachant dans la poitrine de Minato pour masquer ses larmes d'angoisses. Tu sais ce que signifie l'incendie de notre bibliothèque ?

_ Oui, répondit Minato, son cœur battant la chamade, tant par la présence de Hoshiko que par la grande menace du clan Uzumaki qu'il sentait de retour.

Un raclement de gorge, lui fit relever la tête. Il y trouva les regards inquiets et curieux de Naruto, Itachi, Shikaku, Shikamaru et Inoichi.

_ Pourquoi l'incendie de leur bibliothèque vous inquiètes autant ? Demanda Itachi en résumant leurs questions.

_ Parce que leur bibliothèque était protégé par une multitude de sceaux, répondit Kakashi, laissant son sensei calmer Hoshiko. Et la seule cause possible de destruction aurait dû être un éboulement, comme Hoshiko l'a dit. Si la bibliothèque a brûlée, cela veux dire que quelqu'un a réussi à la trouver.

_ Ce qui signifie également que les rouleaux de notre clan n'ont pas brûlé mais ont sûrement tous été volé par l'incendiaire, compris Naruto qui s'était relevé aux cris de panique de sa tante.

_ Et qu'y a-t-il donc dans ses rouleaux qui vous inquiète autant ? Demanda Shikaku.

_ Les fameux secrets de notre clan, pardi ! Répliqua Naruto.

_ Ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Uzushio et le pays des tourbillons ont été détruits, ajouta Minato d'une voix si solennel que l'on pourrait croire qu'il annonçait une terrible catastrophe.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix choqués.

Minato prit une profonde respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur effréné et tenter de retrouver son calme. La présence si proche de Hoshiko lui mettait la tête et le cœur à l'envers. Et voilà qu'il allait maintenant devoir parler des secrets du clan Uzumaki, des secrets pour lesquels ils avaient presque tous été massacrés. Mais le pire, c'était que Kagami leur avait demandé d'en parler, sûrement à la demande des personnes non ennemis tirant les ficelles. Or, déterrer ces secrets aujourd'hui pour les révéler à plusieurs personnes extérieur au clan Uzumaki ne signifiait qu'une chose : la ou les personnes menaçant le clan Uzumaki était de retour …

Minato allait de nouveau parler lorsqu'ils sentit des sceaux de sécurité s'activer : des intrus avaient réussi à pénétrer chez lui. Des intrus suffisamment doués pour passer les nombreux sceaux de défenses et de protection mis par Kushina et lui …


	11. Chapter 11

**N'étant pas très sûr de l'utilisation d'une pensine, je risque peut-être d'en avoir légèrement modifié l'utilisation. Alors ne soyez pas surpris. **

**Dans les souvenirs, Severus, Fred et Georges garderont secret, sur demande de Harry, la connexion entre les esprits de Harry et Tom. Donc, les personnages du monde de Naruto ne sauront pas que Tom peut entrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Hoshiko le sait grâce aux romans mais vu que Harry a appris l'occlumancie, elle pensera que Tom n'a désormais plus accès à l'esprit de Harry. **

**Le reste est décrit dans les chapitres précédents ou les livres et romans. Je ne vais donc pas vos embêter en répétant des choses que vous savez déjà ! **

Chapitre 11 :

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Minato en faisant aussitôt deux clones pour protéger Hoshiko et Kevan, lui laissant les mains libres. C'est bien le moment !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Quelqu'un est dans la maison, répondit précipitamment son père. Tu reste avec Kakashi, ordonna-t-il ensuite de sa voix de Hokage. Ibiki, Inoichi, Shikaku, vous êtes avec moi, devant. Kakashi, Itachi, vous êtes avec Naruto et Shikamaru : vous savez mieux comment fonctionner ensemble. Mes clones resteront ici avec Hoshiko et Kevan.

_ Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas une simple visite ? Demanda soudain Naruto en obéissant tout de même à son père.

_ Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque, répondit son père en se mettant avec son groupe auto-désigné.

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikaku. Minato, je suis heureux de te revoir mais tu aurais dû laisser vos ennemis où ils étaient ! Vraiment galère !

Il leur avait fallu à peine deux minutes pour se mettre en place mais pour Minato, c'était deux minutes de trop. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, comme l'avait fait remarqué Naruto, mais il ne préférait prendre aucun risque, surtout avec Tsunade encore ligotée dans le salon, la triade, et surtout le probable retour de ceux qui avait détruit Uzushio et volé les secrets du clan Uzumaki ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le salon, les intrus étaient toujours au même endroit que lors de leur arrivée, entre un des deux canapés et un mur. Alors que trois d'entre eux regardaient vers les deux entrées et sorties, une baguette à la main, le dernier du groupe admirait sereinement la pièce.

_ On se croirait dans une maison de style japonais, commenta-t-il, mais c'est vraiment joli ! Je crois que je vais faire pareil chez nous plus tard ! Tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le plus âgé du groupe.

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment d'admirer la décoration ?

Le plus jeune bouda alors de manière si enfantine que le plus âgé hocha la tête avec impuissance. Il allait de nouveau parler mais il entendit des pas approcher, bientôt suivit d'une voix dur :

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Le groupe d'intrus tourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé pour voir une dizaine de personne, la plupart armée et visiblement prête au combat. Celui qui semblait donner les ordres allait parler de nouveau mais le plus jeune du groupe s'avança tranquillement vers eux, sans se soucier des armes qui se pointèrent vers lui.

_ Viens ici, Harry ! S'exclamèrent Severus, Fred et Georges. (_NB : Oui ! Ils sont enfin arrivés!_).

_ Harry ! Répétèrent les autres en face d'eux.

_ Vous me connaissez ? Demanda joyeusement Harry. Alors vous avez dû voir Kevan et Jaylin ! On m'a dit qu'ils seraient ici, eux aussi !

Dans la cuisine, l'un des clones de Minato suivait la discussion à distance, laissant la protection de Hoshiko et Kevan à l'autre.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Durement Minato devant une possible menace pour Kevan et Hoshiko.

_ Je vais vous expliquer, intervint Severus, mais avant je ferais mieux de m'occuper de Harry. Si vous me permettez …

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'avança de façon non menaçante vers eux et s'arrêta au niveau de Harry. Attirant son attention, il lui dit alors :

_ Harry, tu va retourner avec Fred et Georges pendant que je parles avec ces messieurs, d'accord ? On cherchera Kevan et Jaylin après.

_ Tu promets ? Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté, étudiant Severus.

_ Promis, maintenant, vas !

Boudant mais obéissant, Harry fit demi-tour pour retourner vers ses frères adoptifs, quand il aperçut Tsunade à terre. Il s'arrêta donc de nouveau, sous le regard inquiet des ninjas et exaspéré de Severus, Fred et Georges.

_ Oui, on l'a vu aussi ! Intervint Severus avec soupir exaspéré avant que Harry ne divague à nouveau. Maintenant, retourne près d'eux !

_ T'es pas drôle ! Marmonna-t-il en traînant ses pieds vers Fred et Georges, qui le mirent entre eux deux.

_ Bien, déclara Severus en se retournant enfin vers les ninjas, ses émotions fermement caché derrière son bouclier d'occlumancie.

En voyant le visage maintenant vierge de cet homme et son ton sérieux, les armes qui avaient été baissé devant le comportement enfantin de Harry furent de nouveau levé.

_ Tout d'abord, commença Severus sans se soucier des armes, je m'excuse pour Harry. Disons qu'il a un … petit problème !

_ Petit est un euphémisme ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Inoichi.

_ Si vous vouliez bien me laissez expliquez, répliqua Severus en posant ses yeux froid sur lui, vous comprendrez.

_ Dans ce cas, expliquez-nous qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Intervint Minato en se plaçant devant ses amis.

_ Harry cherche plusieurs personnes, dont une amie et son fils, répondit Severus.

Au vu de la réaction de cet homme, Severus devina qu'il savaient tous où étaient Jaylin et Kevan. Ils préféra donc se concentré sur eux deux en premier :

_ Jaylin et Kevan ont disparus du parc dans lequel ils ont rencontré Harry ...

Pendant ce temps, le clone de Minato qui avait suivit la conversation, comprenant que c'était le même Harry que celui dont parlait Hoshiko, avait fait disparaître l'autre avant de conduire Kevan et Hoshiko dans le salon. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kevan fut le premier à voir Harry.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Kevan en attirant le regard de Harry.

_ Kevan ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry. Tu es là. Je vous cherchais partout !

Kevan arriva à échapper au clone de son oncle, pour mieux être rattrapé par le vrai ! Minato avait beau se douter que le Harry dont parlait Hoshiko et Kevan était le même que celui face à eux, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait faire confiance à un inconnu.

_ Laisse-moi partir ! Lui cria Kevan en se débattant dans ses bras. C'est Harry ! II est pas méchant ! On a joué à la balançoire ensemble !

_ Harry ! Répéta Hoshiko pendant que son fils se débattait dans les bras de Minato.

Elle voulu elle aussi le rejoindre mais fut retenu par Kakashi.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous le connaissez qu'il n'est pas un ennemi, lui expliqua alors Kakashi dans son oreille.

_ Harry ne nous ferais jamais de mal ! S'insurgea Hoshiko.

_ Vous feriez mieux de les laissez rejoindre Harry avant que ça dégénère, l'avertit Severus en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur les jumeaux qui tentaient vainement de contrôler la fureur croissante de Harry.

_ Tu le connaît à peine ! Répliqua Minato en s'adressant à Hoshiko, ignorant royalement les avertissements de Severus. Tu …

Sa phrase fut brusquement interrompu par une intention de tueur si forte, si sauvage, que même Minato en eut des sueurs froides. Une voix se fit alors entendre, encore plus sauvage et folle que son intention de tueur :

_ Lâchez-les immédiatement !

Hoshiko, Kevan et les ninjas stoppèrent tous mouvements. Tous les yeux se portèrent sur Harry. Son air enfantin avait été remplacé par une aura, ou chakra, si dangereuse que Minato se demanda s'il pourrait le battre ! ... De leurs côtés, Severus, Fred et Georges avaient sorties leurs baguettes. Les ninjas pensèrent qu'ils allaient les attaquer mais ils furent assez surpris quand ils les pointèrent vers Harry.

_ Je vous avais prévenu de les libérer, leur dit froidement Severus après avoir fait comprendre aux jumeaux de surveiller Harry. Les jumeaux et moi avons très bien compris que vous protégiez Kevan et Jaylin, ajouta-t-il en les empêchant de l'interrompre, mais Harry ne le voit pas comme ça : pour lui, vous les avez empêchez de le rejoindre, donc vous êtes ses ennemis.

_ Harry a changé ! Fit brusquement remarqué Hoshiko, cachée derrière Minato. Pourquoi ?

Lorsque Severus regarda celle qui venait de lui parler, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, sous le choc :

_ Lily !

_ Non, répondit Hoshiko, un peu surpris de l'état de choc de celui qu'elle reconnaissait comme Severus Rogue. Je suis Jaylin. Mon vrai prénom est Hoshiko.

_ Hoshiko ! Répéta Severus, encore plus choqué si possible.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous choque autant dans son prénom ? Demanda sèchement Minato en reculant pour être plus proche de Hoshiko.

En voyant le visage choqué de cet homme quand il vit Hoshiko, Minato avait l'impression qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Mais quand sa stupeur s'amplifia à l'entente du vrai prénom de Hoshiko, Minato comprit :

_ Vous avez déjà entendu le prénom de Hoshiko quelque part.

Les deux interventions simultanées de Minato firent réagir Severus. Sa stupeur disparut derrière ses murs d'occlumancie, qu'il remonta, avant de chuchoter d'une voix pressé mais inquiète aux ninjas, et plus particulièrement à Minato :

_ Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je vous demande de ne surtout pas bouger de devant Li … Hoshiko. Il ne faut absolument pas que Harry la voit avant qu'on le calme.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Minato, de plus en plus suspicieux, sans bouger de sa place.

_ Si Harry la voit, il va la prendre pour Lily, sa mère décédée, répondit Severus si bas que seul Minato l'entendit. Et là, il risque d'être encore plus violent devant ce qu'il prend comme une menace pour sa mère.

Les yeux de Minato s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Severus. En quelques secondes, Minato comprit. La mère de Harry et qui ressemblait tant à Hoshiko ne pouvait être que …

_ Namiko ? Chuchota Minato pour Severus en reprenant son sang-froid devant l'urgence de la situation.

Le bref hochement de tête de Severus lui donna sa réponse. D'un simple geste, il ordonna alors à ses amis de ranger leurs armes. Ne comprenant rien à la situation mais faisant confiance à Minato, ils obéirent tous. Il libéra ensuite Kevan, qui couru vers Harry avec un cri de joie. Celui-ci réceptionna Kevan dans ses bras avec un sourire rassuré, diminuant considérablement son aura folle.

_ Maintenant, ajouta Severus, profitant de l'inattention de Harry, toujours surveillé par les jumeaux, vous me laissez gérer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Minato ? Demanda soudain Hoshiko. Pourquoi tu laisses Kevan partir et pas moi ?

Minato passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer à Hoshiko qu'il savait enfin où était sa sœur jumelle mais qu'elle était malheureusement morte. Sans compter qu'il y avait Harry, dont l'aura folle n'avait toujours pas disparu. Décidément, les événements de ces derniers jours s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de terminer ses explications, déjà suffisamment longues et complexes !

_ Je m'en occupe, lui dit alors l'homme dont il s'était allié provisoirement. Gardez-là tranquille pour le moment, s'il vous plait.

_ Faites attention, le prévint alors Minato, Kevan a beau être jeune, il est intelligent. Et il a entendu tout ce qui c'est passé depuis leur arrivé.

_ Merlin ! Marmonna Severus pour lui-même en se retournant vers Harry, manquerait plus que le gamin ait parlé avec Harry !

Sachant qu'ils devaient se préparer au cas où, Severus posa aussitôt ses yeux sur Fred et Georges. Utilisant leur technique spéciale pour communiquer, il leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Malgré leur surprise, Fred et Georges gardèrent leur calme : si Kevan avait parlé, il y avait de grande chance que Harry craque une nouvelle fois. Et le problème dans ce genre de situation, c'est qu'aucun d'eux trois ne savaient comment allait réagir Harry ...

_ Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Lui dit Severus.

Kevan dans ses bras, Harry posa ses yeux froid sur Severus et sa baguette, avant de regarder brièvement les baguettes des jumeaux. Il porta ensuite son regard sur Minato, qui cachait toujours Hoshiko.

_ Kevan m'a dit des choses très intéressante, tu sais, lui dit le Harry froid et calculateur.

_ Quel genre de choses ? Demanda Severus en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

_ Que sa maman a changé de nom après avoir retrouvée des souvenirs perdues, répondit Harry sans quitter les yeux de Minato. Mais tu ne sais pas le meilleur ? … Sa maman s'appelle maintenant Hoshiko, Hoshiko Uzumaki !

Il regarda de nouveau Severus, ses yeux toujours aussi froid, et lui demanda :

_ Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

A l'entendre, on pourrait penser que les révélations de Kevan n'étaient pas importante pour lui mais Severus, Fred et Georges savaient qu'il en était tout autrement : Harry savait que Severus avait appris les mêmes choses que lui et il le testait.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler, Harry, répondit alors Severus.

_ Peut-être, répondit simplement Harry, attendant la suite.

_ Comme Kevan te l'as dit, poursuivit alors Severus, le vrai nom de celle que tu appelle Jaylin est Hoshiko Uzumaki. Et c'est bien la même Hoshiko Uzumaki qu'on cherchait.

_ Je veux la voir, ordonna Harry, voulant le vérifier lui-même.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant que Severus et Harry discutait, Ibiki, le plus proche de Minato, lui chuchota :

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu laisser Kevan rejoindre le gamin ? Il a visiblement encore plus de problèmes mentaux que Naruto !

_ Harry a beau avoir l'air dangereux, chuchota Minato de façon à ce que tout ceux de son côté l'entende, je sais qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Kevan. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon dont il se comporte avec lui.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laisser allez le voir avec Kevan, si tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda Hoshiko. Et pourquoi me caches-tu ?

_ Dès que cet homme me le dira, tu pourras le voir, répondit Minato, ses yeux également fixés sur ceux froids de Harry.

Hoshiko allait parler de nouveau mais Severus se retourna à ce moment vers Minato et lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Mais malgré le silence de l'homme, Minato vit l'avertissement dans ses yeux : faites attention ! Minato lui retourna son signe de tête et prit la main de Hoshiko dans la sienne.

_ Viens, lui dit-il alors en l'entraînant à l'avant du groupe.

Quand les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Hoshiko, son regard froid et calculateur disparu tout à coup. Les yeux grands ouvert pas la surprise, Harry posa Kevan à terre dans un état second sans quitter Hoshiko des yeux.

_ Tout va bien, Harry ? Lui demanda Hoshiko, inquiète de son comportement.

Sans lui répondre, Harry s'avança lentement vers elle. Les amis de Minato et Hoshiko voulurent le bloquer mais un geste de Minato les incita à rester tranquille. Ils regardèrent donc avec un peu d'appréhension Harry s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Hoshiko.

_ Maman ? L'appela-t-il en posant doucement une main sur la joue de Hoshiko, voulant vérifier qu'elle était réelle.

_ Je suis Hoshiko, Harry, rectifia Hoshiko qui ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry l'appelait « maman ». Je suis la Jaylin que tu as rencontré au parc !

Harry la regarda encore quelques instants en silence, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mentait pas, avant de hocher violemment la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non ! S'exclama Harry en reculant de quelques pas, refusant d'accepter ce que lui disait Hoshiko. Tu mens ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça n'est pas vrai ! …

_ Harry ! S'exclama à son tour Hoshiko en voulant s'approcher de lui.

_ Hoshiko, intervint doucement Minato alors que les bras de Severus se refermait autour de la poitrine de Harry, qui continuait de hocher négativement la tête.

Hoshiko tourna son regard perdu vers Minato, le priant silencieusement de nier ce qu'elle avait visiblement comprit d'elle-même.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai hein ! La supplia Hoshiko en s'accrochant à sa veste de jounin. Il m'a simplement pris pour sa mère à cause de mes cheveux roux ?

Minato hocha tristement la tête avant de refermer silencieusement ses bras autour de Hoshiko lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots, appelant sa sœur Namiko. Minato raffermit sa prise autour de Hoshiko et posa sa tête contre la sienne dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant devant la douleur de Hoshiko face à sa nouvelle perte. Retenant sa tristesse face à une nouvelle tragédie dans sa famille mais aussi face à la douleur de Hoshiko, Minato préféra se concentrer sur celle qui lui importait le plus pour le moment. Celle qu'il ne supportait pas de voir aussi malheureuse. Celle dont il était …

Minato soupira et regarda un bref instant le regard triste de Kakashi avant de conduire Hoshiko sur l'un des deux canapés. Il s'y installa rapidement et reprit Hoshiko dans ses bras, la laissant reposer sa tête contre son torse. Puis, sachant que les mots ne serviraient à rien, il laissa Hoshiko évacuer sa peine …

Les amis de Minato, au départ surpris de la tournure des événements et des agissements de leur chef envers ces étrangers, avaient vite compris ses actions devant les comportements de Harry et Hoshiko.

_ Alors qu'elle vient à peine de retrouver ses souvenirs et d'apprendre la mort de Kushina, voilà qu'elle apprend maintenant la mort de sa sœur jumelle, commenta tristement Kakashi après le regard de Minato sur lui.

_ Je découvre un nouveau cousin mais j'apprends la mort de mon autre tante, déclara brusquement Naruto, le visage toujours aussi vierge malgré ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Le destin aime vraiment s'acharner sur notre famille !

Itachi passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto : même si Naruto ne montrait plus aucune émotion, Itachi savait qu'elles étaient toujours là, enfouies quelque part, et qu'en ce moment, Naruto ne devait pas être mieux que son père. Naruto accepta d'ailleurs l'étreinte de Itachi sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur ce nouveau cousin …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après s'être retrouvé dans les bras de Severus, Harry s'était doucement calmé grâce aux mots réconfortants chuchoter par Severus. Cependant, comme l'avaient deviné Severus, Fred et Georges, Harry avait choisi l'une de ses deux personnalités les plus à même de gérer la situation : le Harry dangereux et fou qui voulait se venger ou celui enfantin qui refusait la situation et les conséquences de cette découverte ... La personnalité enfantine offrait aux yeux de Harry une meilleur protection contre le monde adulte et ses problèmes que son autre personnalité. Le Harry enfantin se savait protégé par ses grands-frères et son Sev'. Il savait que sa famille veillaient sur lui pendant ce temps et s'occupaient de ses problèmes à sa place. Se sentant donc enfin en sécurité, éloigné des problèmes qu'ils devraient normalement s'occuper lui-même, Harry quitta les bras de Severus pour allez voir les jouets de Kevan qui traînaient encore à terre, laissant Severus, Fred et Georges échangé un regard fataliste.

_ Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda Kevan à Harry, attirant le regard étonné de Minato qui continuait de surveiller Kevan et Harry du coin de l'œil.

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Harry. Il y a plein de jouet que je ne connais pas !

_ Alors avec quoi tu jouais avant ? Demanda Kevan en montrant des jeux à Harry.

_ A rien du tout, j'avais pas le droit de m'amuser, répondit Harry, choquant Minato qui les écoutaient.

Ils continuèrent tout deux de s'amuser, sous le regard attendri mais attristé de Severus et des jumeaux et celui, curieux, des autres. Après les mots prononcés par Harry, Minato porta un regard interrogateur sur Severus. Ayant également entendu Harry, Severus se releva et alla s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé avec Fred et Georges.

_ Harry dit vrai, répondit Severus en s'adressant à Minato. Il n'a jamais eu aucun jeux à lui.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Minato, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore présenté.

_ C'est une longue histoire, répondit Severus avec un soupire de tristesse. Et je préfère attendre que Li … Hoshiko aille un peu mieux.

Minato posa un instant ses yeux attendri sur Hoshiko et regarda de nouveau l'homme tout en caressant les cheveux de Hoshiko.

_ Vous aviez l'air de bien connaître la sœur de Hoshiko, remarqua Minato qui avait vu le regard hanté de Severus sur Hoshiko.

_ Lily, ou Namiko, était une amie d'enfance, répondit doucement Severus, c'était ma meilleur amie.

_ Vous étiez amoureux d'elle ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Minato, un peu jaloux.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Severus avec un petit rire amusé, je ne vous la volerais pas !

_ Mais … Mais … que … Bafouilla Minato, les joues rouges.

_ Je suis gay, l'informa Severus, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et en couple, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry rire avec Kevan.

Minato vu le même regard que Severus avait semble-t-il vu sur lui : celui d'une personne profondément amoureuse.

_ Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour lui ? Demanda-t-il, son instinct protecteur déjà éveillé pour ce neveu complexe.

_ Si ça vous choque, l'avertit Severus, le regard soudain dur, je préfère que vous le gardiez pour vous : Harry a déjà assez de mal à accepter tout ce qui lui est arrivé sans qu'en plus la seul famille qui lui reste le rejette !

_ Je me moque du fait que Harry ou vous soyez gay, le contredit Minato, apaisant Severus, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que Harry vous perde trop vite.

_ Ne vous en fait pas pour ça, le rassura Severus en comprenant les inquiétude de Minato. Dans notre monde, nous vivons plus vieux que la norme.

_ Et plus une personne est puissante, ajouta Fred.

_ Plus cette personne a des chances de vivre,

_ Trèèèès vieille ! Terminèrent les jumeaux ensemble.

Minato regarda les jumeaux, surpris de leur façon de parler.

_ On s'y habitue, l'informa simplement Severus, il parle tout le temps comme ça.

_ Galère ! Intervint soudain Shikaku d'une voix forte en s'amenant vers eux avec les autres. Vous discutez comme de vieilles commères mais on ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes !

_ Je suis Severus Tobias Rogue, se présenta alors Severus avec un bref salut de la tête, compagnon de Harry James Potter, qui joue avec Kevan.

_ Et nous sommes, Commença Fred,

_ Les merveilleux !

_ Les fantastiques !

_ Les magnifiques !

_ Gred,

_ Et Forge !

_ Les frères aînés adoptifs de Harry ! Continua Fred.

_ A votre service ! Terminèrent-ils ensemble.

_ Vous pouvez pas vous présentez normalement pour une fois tout les deux ? Demanda Severus, amusé malgré ses reproches.

_ Où seraient le plaisir dans tout ça, mon cher Sevie !

Severus hocha la tête, défaitiste mais amusé avant d'informer les autres :

_ Je vous présente Fred et Georges, farceurs invétérés !

_ Ils n'ont pas de nom de familles ? Remarqua Itachi alors que Kakashi se plaignait de la présence d'autres farceurs dans le village.

_ Nous l'avons renié, répondit durement Fred.

_ Nous allons bientôt prendre l'un des noms de famille de Harry, ajouta Georges, refusant d'en dire plus.

_ L'un des noms ? Répéta Minato, remarquant que Hoshiko s'était enfin calmé.

_ Et les vôtres ? Répliqua Severus.

_ Touché ! Répondit Minato avec un sourire.

Il présenta tout le monde, indiquant par la même occasion les liens qu'ils pouvaient avoir entre eux. Minato lui avoua même être revenu à la vie depuis peu de temps.

_ Pour combien de temps êtes vous ici ? Demanda durement Severus quand il le su.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Minato, les sourcils froncés. Je suis là pour rester ! Je ne vais pas repartir !

_ Alors estimez-vous heureux, répondit Severus, un peu jaloux du fait que James, qui était devenu un ami autant que Sirius, n'étaient plus là.

_ Ce n'est pas de la faute d'oncle Minato, Sev', déclara une nouvelle voix.

Ils se détournèrent pour voir Harry revenir vers eux avec Kevan. En voyant son air sérieux, Severus su aussitôt quelle personnalité était de retour : le Harry calme et réfléchi !

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru dans sa barbe, il a combien de personnalités distinctes ?

_ Quand tu aura vécu ma vie, répliqua durement Harry qui l'avait entendu, on verra comment tu sera mentalement !

_ Il ne l'as pas dit méchamment, Harry, le défendit Severus alors que Harry s'asseyait entre ses jambes.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça … Bref ! Ajouta-t-il aussitôt en se tournant vers son oncle nouvellement découvert, tu voulais savoir mes noms ?

_ Oui, répondit simplement Minato.

_ Le nom sous lequel tout le monde me connaît d'où je viens est : Harry James Potter. Si j'utilise le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, ce que je ne ferais pas, je serais : Harry Uzumaki. Et mon vrai nom, celui sous lequel je dois signer les papiers de ma banque, est : Lord Harry James Potter Gryffondor Serdaigle Pendragon Emrys !

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Hoshiko en se redressant d'un bond.

Ses yeux rougit par les larmes et grands ouvert par le choc se posèrent sur Harry, qui la regarda avec un sourire fier.

_ Je savais bien que ça te ferais réagir !

_ Non mais tu te rend compte ? Gryffondor, je m'en doutais. Serdaigle, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné mais Pendragon et Emrys ! Tu imagina toute la puissance que tu as !

_ Je me fous de la politique, tante Hoshiko, tu dois t'en douter avec les livres, répondit Harry, amusé de cette joute verbale avec sa tante.

_ Je ne parlais pas de puissance politique et tu le sais.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire avant de se serrer dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver et de savoir qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

_ On peut savoir ce que ces noms ont de si étonnant, Hoshiko, Harry ? Demanda Minato, souriant devant leur interaction.

Harry se sépara de sa tante et regarda d'abord Severus, Fred et Georges.

_ C'est à toi de décider quoi dire, 'ry, répondit Severus à sa question muette, c'est ta vie et ta famille.

_ Comment pourrais-je savoir qu'ils ne vont pas me trahir comme les autres ? Demanda Harry, amer à ce souvenir.

_ Si je peux me permettre, intervint Naruto, sans émotion, j'ai quelqu'un qui pourrais te convaincre qu'aucune des personnes présente ici, sauf celle couchée à terre, ne te trahira.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir parler de ça, Naruto ? Demanda Kakashi, qui savait, comme les autres ninjas, qu'il parlait de Kagami.

_ Harry est un Uzumaki de sang par sa mère, ma tante, je vous le rappelle. Il a le droit de la connaître.

Harry sembla comprendre ce dont parlait Naruto car après un instant de stupeur, il afficha un immense sourire et s'exclama :

_ Dame Kyuubi est avec toi ! Elle est en sécurité ! … Je savais bien que je sentais quelque chose de bizarre dans ton aura !

La réaction de Harry était loin de celle imaginé par les ninjas, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas comment Harry avait comprit qu'il parlait du Kyuubi. Ils s'attendaient bien à la surprise mais pas à cette joie de savoir « Dame Kyuubi » « en sécurité » avec Naruto. Quant à cette « aura » dont il parlait, les ninjas ne savaient même pas ce que c'était !

_ Comment connais-tu l'existence du Kyuubi ? Demanda Minato, les sourcils froncés. Et pourquoi es-tu si heureux de la savoir avec Naruto ?

A ces questions, Harry retrouva brusquement son air sérieux. Il se tourna vers sa tante Hoshiko et lui dit sans préambule :

_ Grâce aux compétences acquises dans notre monde, Maman a trouvé des mémoires bloquées.

_ Namiko s'est souvenu ? S'étonna Hoshiko, les larmes coulant de nouveau au souvenir de sa sœur jumelle.

_ Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire triste, peu avant sa mort, dont je te parlerais, promis, ajouta Harry en prévoyant la question. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle a débloquée ses souvenirs, elle a tout noté dans un journal qu'elle avait protégé par un sceau. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était à l'époque, j'ai essayé divers manière de l'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que j'y verse un peu de mon sang.

_ Un sceau de sang ne pouvant s'ouvrir qu'à un membre de la famille, comprit Minato, toujours aussi fier des compétences en sceaux des Uzumaki.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, ses sentiments brièvement bloqués derrière son mur d'occlumancie. Et dans ce journal, maman y raconte au maximum ses sept premières années à Uzushio, au pays des tourbillons. Elle y parle de ses amies, sa famille, l'académie ninja, les techniques apprises, … Elle me parle de tout jusqu'à votre enlèvement.

_ Elle t'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Hoshiko, un peu inquiète de la réaction de Harry quand il saurait qui les avait enlevé.

_ Oui, et je sais aussi qui vous a enlevé, répondit-il. Le connaissant maintenant comme je le connais, je ne suis pas surpris.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Plus tard, tante Hoshiko, répondit simplement Harry, le journal de maman ne s'est pas fini à ce jour là : sachant que personne autre que sa famille de sang ne pourrait ouvrir son journal, elle y a consigné tout les secrets du clan Uzumaki.

_ Tout ! S'étonnèrent Hoshiko, Kakashi et Minato.

_ Tout, répéta Harry avec un bref hochement de tête, alors cela explique à ceux qui savent ces secrets comment je connais Dame Kyuubi et pourquoi je suis rassuré de la savoir en sécurité.

_ Tu avais peur qu'elle soit déjà entre les mains des ennemis de notre clan, comprit Naruto.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en fixant intensément Naruto, alors avant de vous montrer ma vie, accepterais-tu de me laisser lui parler ?

Naruto acquiesça brièvement et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Quand ils les rouvrit, ils étaient rouge sang, surprenant et apeurant légèrement tout ceux qui ne savait pas que Naruto pouvait laisser le champ libre à Kagami.

_ Le Kyuubi ! S'exclamèrent Inoichi et Ibiki alors que Shikaku marmonnait un « Galère ! ».

_ Bonjour Kagami ! Dirent dans un même temps Hoshiko, Minato, Kakashi, Itachi et Shikamaru.

_ Dame Kyuubi, la salua à son tour Harry avec un hochement de tête respectueux, je suis heureux de vous savoir en sécurité, même si l'endroit doit être un peu exiguë !

Kagami eut un petit rire amusé et répondit :

_ Appelle-moi Kagami, Harry. Et merci de te soucier de moi.

_ Après ce que j'ai appris dans le journal de maman, c'est normal.

_ Je suis surprise que Namiko ait eu la capacité d'enlever tout ces blocs. Ils étaient assez puissant.

_ Maman a toujours été doué, répondit Harry avec un sourire fier.

_Je le vois, répondit Kagami, maintenant, pour ta question : avant ton arrivée, j'avais déjà dit à Naruto de prévenir son père de raconter les secrets du clan aux autres présents ici.

_ Et s'ils nous trahissent ?

Les yeux rouges de Kagami regardèrent un instant Harry en silence avant qu'elle ne réponde :

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pour te méfier autant, Harry, mais tu peux faire confiance à ces hommes. J'ai déjà confié la vie de Naruto à certains d'entre eux et je la confierai volontiers aux autres également.

_ Très bien, accepta Harry, méfiant malgré tout, mais je préfère t'avertir que si l'un d'eux trahis nos secrets, que ce soit ceux du clan Uzumaki ou certains des miens que je veux garder, je m'occuperais d'eux personnellement, termina Harry, menaçant.

_ C'est entendu, Harry, accepta Kagami, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te le jure. A bientôt, j'espère.

Les yeux de Naruto redevinrent bleu mais il les garda rivés sur Harry. Ils semblèrent s'étudier l'un l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Severus ne coupe finalement le silence, ainsi que leur duel de regard :

_ Alors Harry ?

_ Tu peux leur montrer.

Il se tourna vers sa tante et ajouta, le regard dur :

_ Je vais suivre l'avis de Kagami et te laisser leur parler de nos secrets, mais mon avertissement est sérieux.

Ibiki, pas vraiment ravi de se faire menacer par un gamin, allait répliquer mais un silencio informulé de Severus le fit taire.

_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme eux, Harry, lui dit Severus pour calmer sa personnalité de «fou dangereux » qu'il sentait prête à surgir à la moindre contrariété, mais si ça peut te rassurer, on va faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien dire, que ce soit volontairement ou par la force. Ça te va ?

Sachant que Severus ne lui mentirait pas, Harry acquiesça simplement avant de se lever, aussitôt suivi par Naruto.

_ Où allez-vous ? Demandèrent Severus, Minato et Hoshiko.

_ Dans la cuisine, répondit simplement Naruto en entraînant son cousin hors de la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Severus défit son sort de silence.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous m'avez fait ! Rugit Ibiki. Et comment pouvez-vous laissez ce gamin nous menacer ?

_ Ce « gamin » comme vous dites, répliqua Severus, en fixant ses yeux noirs et froids sur lui, est si puissant qu'il pourrait détruire tout ce village si l'envie l'en prenait. Quant à ce que je vous ai fait, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en coupant les interruptions, c'est un sortilège de silence qui, comme son nom l'indique, empêche la personne, l'animal ou l'objet animé qui a reçu le sort d'émettre le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce que le contre-sort soit effectué … Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en sortant une malle miniature de sa poche, je vais vous montrer notre monde, les souvenirs de la vie de Harry qu'il nous a confié, ainsi que d'autre chose.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par montrer ? Demanda Shikaku.

Sa question fut oublié lorsque, sous les yeux stupéfait de presque tout le monde, Severus rendit la taille normal à sa malle.

_ C'est comme la magie que l'on voit dans les livres pour enfants !

_ C'EST de la magie, répondit Severus, visiblement amusé de leur réaction.

_ Désolé ! S'excusa alors Hoshiko en rigolant devant leur réaction, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire que le monde de Harry dont je n'arrête pas de parler est le monde magique ! Et non, je ne suis pas folle ! La preuve.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait actionner l'une des serrures de sa malle. Il en sortit une pensine et une boite en bois, qu'il ouvrit pour révéler de multiples petites fioles.

_ Ceci s'appelle une pensine, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'objet en question. Elle y permet de déposer des souvenirs qu'on a au préalable extrait de notre têtes. On peut les conserver dans des fioles, ajouta-t-il en montrant les fioles en question, où les verser directement dans la pensine.

_ Vous pouvez vraiment visualiser des souvenirs ? Demanda Inoichi, fasciné.

_ Et plus encore, répondit Severus en versant toutes les fioles dans la pensine, vous allez voir …

_ On dirait que vous aviez tout prévu, constata Minato alors que Severus rangeait sa boite de fioles, maintenant vides.

_ Fred, Georges et moi nous attendions effectivement à devoir tout vous raconter nous-même, répondit Severus.

_ Et comment fonctionne cette pensine ? Demanda Inoichi.

_ Il vous suffit de mettre un doigt dans le liquide et vous serez aspiré dedans.

_ Aspiré ! Répétèrent quelques voix inquiètes

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Fred, maintenant debout avec Georges à côté de Severus, vous respirerez normalement et ressortirez dès que tout les souvenirs seront vus.

_ Et ce que vous allez voir est déjà passé, ajouta Georges, alors intervenir ne servira à rien. Nous serons comme des fantômes : personne ne nous verra, personne ne nous entendra et vous ne pourrez rien toucher.

_ C'est comme un film en direct, ajouta Hoshiko, qui connaissait son fonctionnement grâce aux livres.

_ Un dernier avertissement, ajouta Severus d'une voix si sérieuse que cela attira l'attention de tous, il a refusé de me donner les souvenirs de sa vie de famille, et un certain autre qu'il m'a finalement raconté, et c'est loin d'être idyllique.

_ Je sais, soupira Hoshiko alors que les autres se demandaient à quel point la vie de Harry était semblable à celle de Naruto, j'ai vu ses bleus dans le parc, avant de revenir ici.

_ S'il était dans le parc, répondit Fred, le visage aussi froid que celui de Georges et Severus, c'est qu'il allait très bien.

_ Très bien ! Répéta Hoshiko, choquée face à ses mots. Vous n'avez pas vu la taille de ses bleus !

_ Non, répliqua Georges, nous avons vu pire.

_ A vous entendre, déclara Minato, maintenant inquiet pour son neveu, j'ai l'impression que Naruto et Harry ont eu une vie aussi difficile l'un que l'autre.

_ Est-ce que votre fils a été l'esclave de sa « famille » pendant 10 ans ? Demanda Severus d'une voix glaciale. Est-ce qu'il a dormi dans un placard pendant 10 ans ? Est-ce qu'il s'est fait battre au moins une fois par semaine, parfois jusqu'au point où il a survécu par miracle ? Est-ce que votre fils a eu toute sa vie manipulé par un vieillard avide de pouvoir ? Est-ce que votre fils a reçu un certain nombre de bloc restreignant sa magie, des sorts et des potions pour le contrôler mais pouvant le tuer n'importe quand ? Mais surtout, ajouta Severus, d'une voix emplit d'une haine si intense que les autres eurent pitié pour celui à qui elle était destiné, est-ce que votre fils a été abusé et torturé par une personne qu'il aimait comme un grand-père à un tel point qu'il en fait des cauchemars la nuit ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur les mots de Severus. Comparé à Harry, Naruto semblait avoir eu une vie heureuse, sans douleur ni haine. Naruto avait bien été souvent battu mais pas au niveau de Harry. Et Kakashi et Itachi étaient presque toujours là pour le sauver, ainsi que Kagami qui le soignait. Harry n'avait personne. Il avait passé 10 ans d'enfer seul, haï et battu avant d'être jeté dans un monde totalement inconnu où il s'était vu manipulé, contrôlé et torturé. Les seuls points communs qu'ils pouvaient trouver entre Harry et Naruto étaient leur solitude, leur manque de confiance en l'être humain mais surtout l'abus et la torture qu'ils avaient subis il y a peu de temps. Sauf que Naruto avait la « chance » de ne pas connaître les gens qui lui avait fait ça …

_ Pas lui aussi ! Murmura Hoshiko, sa main serrée dans celle de Minato, les larmes aux yeux face au monologue virulent de Severus. Pas Harry aussi …

_ Désolé ! S'excusa Severus en respirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs.

_ Pas besoin de vous excusez, répondit Minato, les yeux de nouveaux plein d'envie de meurtre face au récit de Severus. Montrez-nous plutôt les souvenirs que Harry vous a confié, s'il vous plait.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête et plongea le premier dans la pensine pour montrer l'exemple. Hoshiko demanda à Minato de laisser un clone d'ombre avec Kevan et suivit avec les autres ... Jusqu'à ce que Fred et Georges terminent le cercle. Là, ils virent tout d'abord des souvenirs n'ayant pas vraiment de rapport avec la vie de Harry mais qui leur était nécessaire pour comprendre le fonctionnement du monde magique, ainsi que des personnes dont ils entendraient parler à un moment ou à un autres comme par exemple Merlin, les quatre fondateurs, des membres du ministère, les professeurs de Poudlard, certains mangemorts et Voldemort (le visage cadavérique et serpentin de Voldemort leur donna d'ailleurs des frissons de dégoûts!). Severus expliqua ensuite brièvement son enfance, le poussant stupidement à devenir mangemort et la farce qui failli le tuer et le poussa (Merci Dumbledore pour le coup de pouce!) à haïr Harry, James, Sirius et Remus. Il laissa après Fred et Georges parler des membres de leur famille, de la honte de leur mère, Percy, Ron et Ginny pour le travail de leur père et de leur constant besoin d'argent (sans dire la vérité pour le moment !). Ils parlèrent également de Hermione, Luna, Neville et ses parents, connaissant le mieux les amis de Harry. Vint ensuite les principaux événements des cinq années que Harry passa à Poudlard, y comprit les allées et retour en train, où ils virent d'ailleurs la « famille » de Harry. Plus les années de Harry avançaient, plus ils s'émerveillaient devant le courage que montrait Harry pour protéger ses amis, l'école et ce qu'il savait être une cause juste … Ils sourirent de joie devant les merveilleux moments que Harry passa avec Fred, Georges et Severus et virent l'amour se développer de plus en plus entre Severus et Harry. Ils furent surpris mais fier en voyant à quel point Harry était intelligent, comparant son QI à ceux des Nara ! … Puis vint le malheureux jour où ils furent brusquement séparés, le jour où Harry fut torturé et abusé …

_ Les souvenirs suivants sont ceux qu'ils nous a implanté, expliqua froidement Severus, ses émotions toujours sous contrôle derrière ses murs d'occlumancie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils virent le changement radicale que ce fou avait implanté dans leurs esprits : la solitude, la tristesse, la colère et la haine avaient remplacés les rires, la paix et l'amour, …

_ On arrive à la fin, les avertit finalement Fred plus d'une heure après leur entrée dans la pensine.

_ Vous allez voir la rencontre de Harry, Hoshiko et Kevan, ajouta Georges.

_ Ainsi que les événements qui ont suivis,

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte notre monde, termina Georges.

Les derniers souvenirs défilèrent, les surprenant un peu plus devant l'attaque inconsciente de Hoshiko et sa disparition avec Kevan. Ils furent encore plus stupéfait par l'arrivée de James (Y compris Hoshiko qui reconnu en lui son ami) et les événements qui eurent lieu le même soir à Gringotts.

_ Une fois la réunion terminé, expliqua Severus pendant que les derniers souvenirs défilaient, Harry a passé ses ASPIC avec une note Optimale dans toutes les matières. Ensuite, nous avons tous été dans la salle spéciale, où Dame Magia avait modifié le temps : alors qu'il ne s'écoulait qu'une journée à l'extérieur, il s'écoulait 12 mois dans la salle. Nous en avons profité pour entraîné Harry, et nous également, dans d'autres domaine : maniement des épées, occlumancie, légilimancie, magie du sang, divers rituels complexes, et j'en passe. Tom et Harry ont même eu le temps de commencer à lire les tomes de Merlin. Quand nous sommes sortis, Harry a été faire le tri dans ses coffres, gardant ce qu'il aurait besoin avec lui et confiant certaines choses précieuses à Tom. Suite à cela, Harry s'est occupé de divers choses avec Tom en secret ...

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la pensine, ils se laissèrent volontiers tomber dans les canapé. Severus invoqua un service à thé et servit tout le monde. Le silence se fit alors, seulement rompu par le bruit des tasses de thé. Les révélations étaient tellement stupéfiantes et tellement incroyables qu'ils leur fallu du temps pour faire le tri dans leurs esprits. Inoichi fut le premier a couper le silence, parlant de quelque chose qu'il n'avait cessé de penser :

_ Avez-vous un moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'ami de Harry, Neville ?

_ Harry le peut, pourquoi ? Demanda Severus, surpris que ce soit la première question.

_ Parce que j'ai peut-être une idée pour …

Inoichi fut couper par un bruit de cavalcade. Ils virent soudain débouler Naruto dans le salon. Un Naruto paniqué. Un Naruto montrant enfin ses émotions ! … Leurs questions quant à savoir comment Harry l'avait aidé tombèrent aux oubliettes quand Naruto se rua sur son père avant de lui dire d'un ton affolé :

_ Harry est devenu fou, papa ! Il est partit dans le village ! Il va les tuer !


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai beaucoup aimée écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture … **

Chapitre 12 :

Dans le village, une légère panique régnait parmi les ninjas depuis que certains chunins avaient remarqué un jeune homme au sourire dément apparaître au milieu d'une rue principale dans un fort CRAC ! Attirés par son apparition étrange et son manque de bandeau frontale, les chunins l'avaient suivis. Insouciant des quelques ninjas qui le suivaient, Harry marchait tranquillement dans la rue, riant comme un maniaque et usant de sa baguette telle une majorette. En le voyant examiner les gens alentours, les chunins se demandèrent s'il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un. Leurs soupçons furent vite confirmés lorsque Harry attrapa brusquement deux civils par leurs bras avant de disparaître dans ce même CRAC ! Aussitôt prévenus, des jounins et certains anbus le cherchèrent dans le village. Malheureusement pour eux, chaque fois que quelques uns le voyaient, il disparaissaient aussitôt, emmenant avec lui ninja ou civil qu'il semblait choisir au hasard.

Ce manège dura quinze bonne minutes pendant lesquels les ninjas chassèrent Harry. Amusé par ce jeu du chat et de la souris, le rire de Harry devenait de plus en plus fou. Inquiets, les ninjas se demandaient où il emmenait ses victimes et surtout ce qu'il allait faire avec eux …

Alors que dix minutes de plus venaient de s'écouler, Naruto arriva enfin dans le centre du village avec Kakashi, Shikamaru, Fred et Georges. Coincés dans la maison de Minato à cause du Hokage qu'ils retenaient en otage, ils avaient dû tous attendre que Severus et Itachi modifient légèrement les souvenirs de Tsunade pour qu'ils s'accordent avec la version de l'histoire mise au point par Minato. Outre ses plans pour faire tomber les traîtres, cette version incluait également l'explication de la présence de Minato, Itachi, Hoshiko, Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges dans le village. Les apparences de Minato, Itachi et Hoshiko avaient même été modifiés par un glamour, indétectable par les ninjas … Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient tous sortir sans risque, ils cherchèrent enfin Harry, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas déjà fait trop de dégâts. Mais quand ils virent les jounins et certains ambus courir après un fou qui enlevait des civils et des ninjas avant de disparaître mystérieusement, ils comprirent aussitôt. Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes pour enquêter sur ce « fou » et tenter de le retrouver. C'est ainsi que Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Fred et Georges se retrouvèrent dans le centre du village. Kakashi avait écouté les rumeurs des villageois : ils savaient donc que Harry était déjà passé par là. Sachant qu'il ferait maintenant un autre secteur, ils allaient repartir mais Kakashi vit deux de ses amis : Asuma et Gai. Pensant qu'ils savaient peut-être quelque chose de plus, Kakashi conduisit son groupe vers eux.

_ Asuma ! L'appela Kakashi.

Asuma et Gai se retournèrent, surpris de voir que Kakashi, apparemment de retour de sa « mission », était en compagnie de Naruto, Shikamaru et deux inconnus.

_ Mon éternel rival ! S'exclama Gai. Ta formidable ….

_ Où étais-tu Naruto ? Demanda Asuma en coupant Gai. On te cherche depuis plusieurs jours !

_ On n'a vraiment pas le temps, Asuma sensei, répondit Shikamaru alors que Naruto se rapprochait de Kakashi, on cherche quelqu'un.

_ Qui ? Demanda Asuma, trouvant la réaction de Naruto étrange.

_ Notre petit frère, répondit Fred, le visage grave.

_ Ils sont avec moi, intervint Kakashi en voyant les regards suspicieux de Gai et Asuma se porter sur les jumeaux. Et ils ont déjà parlé avec Ibiki et Inoichi. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, avez-vous vu un jeune homme d'environ 1m70, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux verts ?

_ Ça ressemble à la description de ce fou qui enlève des civils et des ninjas dans le village ! répondit Asuma en se souvenant du bref aperçu de Harry de tout à l'heure.

_ Oh Merlin ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, de plus en plus inquiet.

_ On a vraiment plus le temps maintenant, … ajouta Fred en sortant sa baguette avec Georges.

_ Ce fou a le même genre de bâton ! Remarqua Gai en se mettant en position d'attaque alors que Asuma préparait ses lames de chakra.

_ J'ai déjà dis qu'ils étaient avec moi, répliqua sèchement Kakashi tandis que Fred et Georges marmonnait quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit. Quant à ce « bâton », c'est normal qu'ils en aient un également puisqu'ils font partis du même clan que Harry.

_ Harry ? Répétèrent Gai et Asuma, se demandant s'il parlait du fou ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ On l'a ! S'exclamèrent soudain Fred et Georges en partant brusquement vers l'est, aussitôt suivit de Kakashi, Naruto et Shikamaru.

_ Eh ! S'exclamèrent Gai et Asuma en rattrapant Kakashi.

_ On peut savoir ce qui se passe, Kakashi ? Demanda Asuma en éteignant sa cigarette. Et comment ces jumeaux ont-ils trouvé ce fou ?

_ Premièrement, répondit Kakashi sans ralentir, je vous déconseille d'appeler Harry comme ça : il déteste ça. Deuxièmement, ils l'ont trouvé grâce à une technique de leur clan. Quant à ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas vous en parler ici. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

En voyant le regard de haine sur le visage de Kakashi, Gai et Asuma ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu plus : Kakashi ne montrait pour ainsi dire jamais ses vraies émotions. Alors pour qu'il montre une telle haine, cela devait être sérieux.

_ Tsunade sama sait au moins ce qui se passe ? Demanda Asuma, préférant ne pas aborder le sujet pour le moment.

_ Oui, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer en détail, répondit Kakashi alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la forêt de la mort.

Ils rejoignirent Fred et Georges, qui s'étaient arrêté devant une des entrées de la forêt de la mort.

_ Ne me dites pas qu'il est là-dedans ? Pria Kakashi, pensant à l'état dans lequel ils retrouveraient les « victimes », au vue de la taille et des habitants de cette forêt.

_ Aussi vaste et dangereuse que la forêt interdite, expliqua Shikamaru après avoir vu les regards interrogatifs des jumeaux.

_ Ce qui explique mieux pourquoi Harry a choisi cet endroit, commenta Fred alors que Georges fermait ses yeux.

_ Quelle est cette « forêt interdite » ? Demanda Gai, dont les questions fusaient dans sa tête autant que Asuma. Et qu'attendons-nous pour le trouver ?

_ On attend d'autres personnes dont on aura besoin pour calmer Harry, répondit Georges en ouvrant ses yeux, qu'ils posa sur Gai et Asuma, le visage si grave que ces derniers se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient encore leur apprendre.

_ Parce qu'il peut se calmer ? ! S'exclama Asuma, vraiment sceptique, en allumant une autre cigarette.

_ Harry est dans cet état pour une bonne raison, expliqua Fred, le visage aussi dur que son frère.

_ Une raison que nous ne connaissons pas mais dont nous nous doutons, ajouta Georges en se tournant avec Fred vers Naruto, collé à Kakashi.

_ Vous vous êtes tout dit l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Georges, sans préambule.

Le regard paniqué de Naruto et le bras que Kakashi passa autour de ses épaules suffit à Gai et Asuma pour se douter, enfin, de la raison de la disparition de Naruto. Cela n'expliquait toujours pas le lien entre Harry et Naruto !

_ On ne te demande rien, Naruto, le rassura Fred, mais on connaît suffisamment Harry pour savoir que peu de choses peuvent le mettre dans cet état.

_ Si on ajoute à cela ce qu'il a vécu, votre lien, ta peur et son interdiction pour toi de sortir sans lui, continua Georges,

_ Les raisons s'amenuisent considérablement.

Attentif à la discussion, Gai et Asuma avaient jugé bon de se taire : moins ils se faisaient remarquer, plus ils en apprenaient. Malheureusement, plus ils en apprenaient, plus la disparition de Naruto s'expliquait.

_ D'ailleurs, ajouta Fred, on ne penses toujours pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes avec nous.

_ Je sais, répondit Naruto à d'une voix timide, presque craintive, mais je dois … Il faut que je …

_ On le comprend, coupa doucement Fred dans les balbutiements de Naruto, et on le respecte.

_ Mais si tu es vraiment décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, continua Georges,

_ On préfère que tu restes avec nous.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandèrent soudain Gai et Asuma, suspicieux, tandis que Kakashi approuvait, connaissant maintenant un peu mieux Harry grâce à la pensine.

_ Parce que même si Harry nous connaît, intervint Shikamaru, son masque de fainéant bien en place, il n'a confiance qu'en son compagnon et ses frères adoptifs.

Asuma allait poser une nouvelle question mais ils entendirent soudain plusieurs personnes arriver. Se retournant, Gai et Asuma furent surpris de voir un groupe si hétéroclite : outre Ibiki, Inoichi et Shikaku, il y avait deux anbus et un inconnu. Ce dernier alla d'ailleurs se placer immédiatement aux côtés de Fred et Georges, auxquels il parla à voix si basse que personne ne comprit.

_ Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda l'un des anbus, Aigle, en allant se placer avec l'autre, Corbeau, près de Naruto et Kakashi.

_ Dans la forêt, répondit Kakashi, mais Fred et Georges pensent que ce serait mieux si Naruto reste avec eux.

_ Vous avez peur de la réaction de Harry quand il verra que Naruto est sortit sans lui alors qu'ils s'occupent « d'eux », compris l'anbu Aigle en prononçant le mot « eux » avec une haine évidente.

_ Oui, répondit Severus, entièrement d'accord avec Fred et Georges. Dans son état et même s'il vous reconnaîtra sans doute, ajouta-t-il en parlant aux deux anbus, il ne fera confiance qu'à nous trois. Et encore, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

L'anbu Aigle hocha la tête en accord et poussa doucement Naruto en direction de Fred, Georges et Severus, qui le prirent aussitôt entre eux. Aigle se tourna ensuite vers Gai et Asuma. Il les regarda un moment en silence avant de dire :

_ Vous pouvez venir à la seul condition que vous n'interveniez sous aucun prétexte. Vous nous laissez gérer la situation. C'est entendu ?

_ Et la Godaime ? Demanda Asuma après un bref hochement de tête affirmatif.

_ Elle nous attend après, répondit simplement Aigle.

_ On devrait y aller avant que Harry commence, intervint Severus avec impatience.

_ Avant qu'il ne commence quoi ? Demanda Asuma alors qu'ils suivaient tous Severus, Naruto et les jumeaux dans la forêt de la mort.

_ A jouer ! Répondirent-ils tous trois d'une voix si sombre que cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Harry était tranquillement assis au milieu de la meute de tigres blancs géante de la forêt de la mort. Le dos appuyé contre le chef de la meute, Onjin, il chantait un air sans queue ni tête et lançait sa baguette dans les airs pour la rattraper aussitôt tout en rigolant comme un dément. De temps en temps, il regardait en l'air avant de rigoler de plus belle, sous les yeux brillants des tigres. Étaient-ils amusés, attendris ou impatients, personne sauf eux et Harry ne saurait le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il semblaient tous attendre quelqu'un.

_ Oh ! Je sais qu'ils vont venir, déclara soudain Harry comme s'il répondait à quelqu'un après le grognement d'un tigre. Freddy, Goergie et mon Sev' savent toujours où me trouver ! J'espère qu'ils vont être heureux : je les ai tous attrapés, et tous seul ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix enfantine avant de rigoler une fois de plus de son rire fou et dangereux.

Quelques tigres vinrent bientôt s'ajouter à la meute, grognant quelque chose envers leur chef et Harry.

_ Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry en se relevant d'un bond.

Il regarda brièvement une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui avant de se tourner vers le chef, qui grognait quelque chose à Harry. La tête penchée sur le côté d'une manière enfantine, Harry « écouta » le chef avant d'applaudir de joie.

_ Tu es génial Onjin ! S'exclama Harry en montant sur le dos du chef qui s'était baissé pour permettre à Harry de monter plus facilement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, le groupe suivait toujours la piste de Harry quand Aigle stoppa tout le monde :

_ Dites-moi, demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux ninjas, la meute de tigre se trouve dans quel direction ?

Les regards de compréhension et d'anxiété qu'il reçu lui suffit comme réponse.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il. Il a dû se réfugier avec la meute de tigres blancs !

_ Harry ne craint rien avec les animaux, intervint Severus en fixant Aigle dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lui transmettre un message. Il a une sorte de « don » avec eux. A votre place, je serais plutôt inquiet pour les autres.

_Dans ce cas, en route, ordonna Aigle, faisant confiance à Severus.

Obéissant mais se préparant tout de même à se défendre contre les tigres, les ninjas adultes suivirent le reste du groupe. Ils arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes plus tard en vue de la plaine où se reposaient habituellement la meute de tigres de Konoha. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bordure de la plaine et, cachés par les arbres, il cherchèrent Harry et ses « victimes ». A la place, sous leurs yeux ahuris, ils virent Harry affalé sur le dos du chef de la meute.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Jurèrent Fred et Georges.

_ Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour nous compliquer la vie ! Marmonna Severus, même si tout le monde l'entendit.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal au fait que le gamin ne s'est pas fait dévorer par les tigres ! Rétorqua Asuma, légèrement cynique, en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

_ Si vous avez envie d'essayer de forcer Harry à rendre ses « jouets » alors qu'il a réussi à se faire adopter par une meute de tigres géante, libre à vous ! Rétorqua Severus en posant ses yeux sombres et dur sur lui.

Les ninjas tiquèrent au mot « jouets », mais la voix chantante et un peu folle de Harry les attira tous :

_ Je sais où vous êtes cachés !

Ils regardèrent de nouveau en direction de Harry pour le voir bien droit sur le dos de Onjin, tous deux entourés par le reste de la meute. Harry avait beau parler d'une voix enfantine, ses yeux et son sourire fou leur criaient de se méfier, même de faire demi-tour. Ils sortirent pourtant tous du couvert des arbres après un avertissement de Severus de laisser Aigle, Kakashi, Fred, Georges et lui gérer.

_ Je vous attendais, continua joyeusement Harry avec un nouveau rire fou.

Ses yeux les étudièrent un à un, terminant par Fred et Georges, qui avait Naruto entre eux. Quand Harry vit son cousin, sa joie disparu de son visage, remplacer par une colère froide.

_ Je t'avais dis de rester à la maison ! Tu es en sécurité là-bas !

_ Naruto est avec nous, Harry, intervint Georges en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Naruto. Tu sais que nous le protégeront.

_ Non ! Intervint Harry, de plus en plus dangereux, vous ne pouvez rien contre lui. Il va vous faire du mal.

«C'est encore plus grave que je ne le pensais, soupira mentalement Severus, il confond son histoire et celle de Naruto ! »

Sentant également le danger approcher, Aigle fit à nouveau signe aux autres de ne surtout pas ouvrir la bouche. Lui-même, dans cette situation, ne saurait pas quoi faire pour calmer Harry et lui faire lâcher ses proies même s'il aimerait volontiers se joindre à Harry !

_ Le vieux fou n'est pas ici, Harry, tenta Georges.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? Répliqua Harry en descendant de Onjin, sa baguette en main, je te rappelle qu'il connaît ce monde ! Naruto, tu viens tout de suite avec moi ! Ordonna d'emblée Harry en pointant sa baguette dans leur direction.

_ Non ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Asuma, pensant à la sécurité de Naruto.

_ Ferme-là, Asuma ! Ordonna Kakashi sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur l'aura folle de Harry qu'on voyait de plus en plus tournoyer autour de lui. Tu complique les choses. Naruto ne crains rien avec lui.

Dans le même temps, sentant le danger grandir après le cri de surprise de Asuma, Severus poussa Naruto vers Harry en lui chuchotant :

_ Reste près de lui et fais ce qu'il te dis. Il veut seulement te protéger.

_ Je sais, chuchota Naruto.

Il regarda brièvement Aigle, qui lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant, et avança timidement vers Harry, se méfiant des tigres. Ces derniers se contentèrent de le renifler avant de le laisser rejoindre Harry. Quand il fut à portée de main, Harry l'attira aussitôt près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Tu reste près de moi, d'accord ? Je vais te protéger.

_ Je sais, Harry, répondit Naruto alors qu'un tigre approchait d'eux, mais tu sais que le vieux fou n'est pas là, n'est-ce-pas ?

En entendant des grognements, Naruto se rapprocha plus près de son cousin.

_ Il ne te feront jamais de mal, le rassura Harry, c'est ma nouvelle famille !

_ Famille ? Répéta Naruto et quelques autres, surpris.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, concentré sur le tigre qui grognait. Cela dû plaire à Harry car il afficha un immense sourire et déclara :

_ Si tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Itazura, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne permettrait pas à deux farceurs de rester ensemble ! Naruto, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son cousin, ignorant les regards incrédules qu'il recevait, ça te dirais d'avoir Itazura comme ami ?

_ Un ami ? Répéta Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'air surpris que Harry semblait comprendre les tigres mais plutôt de savoir qu'un tigre voulait être avec lui. Il veut être avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement Harry, j'ai parlé de toi à la meute en vous attendant. Je leur ai dit que tu étais un farceur, toujours prêt à s'amuser et à aider les autres mais que tu avais beaucoup de problème avec les idiots du village. Ils étaient pressés de te rencontrer, surtout Itazura.

Harry se rassis à terre, invitant Naruto à faire de même. Harry s'appuya de nouveau contre le dos de Onjin, laissant Itazura s'approcher de Naruto. Ce dernier avança timidement la main, sous les yeux inquiets des ninjas mais impatient de Harry. Quand la main de Naruto rencontra le museau de Itazura, une brève lumière doré les entoura un instant avant de s'évanouir.

_ Ah Ah Ah ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry en frappant dans ses mains tandis que Naruto se tenait là, balbutiant et choqué. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Demanda Naruto, toujours fasciné par la lumière qui avait entouré Itazura et lui.

_ C'est ton familier ! S'exclama de nouveau Harry, sous les yeux ahuris de ceux qui savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Itazura est ton familier. Elle va être ta protectrice, ta meilleure amie !

« Bonjour ! » Entendit alors Naruto dans sa tête.

Naruto poussa un cri de surprise, alertant les autres.

_ Détendez-vous, les calma Severus, Naruto a simplement dû être surpris d'entendre la voix de son familier dans sa tête !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un familier ? Demanda Gai, curieux. Et pourquoi entendrait-il une voix dans sa tête ?

_ Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait d'abord s'occuper des personnes que le gosse à enlever au lieu de discuter tranquillement à côté d'une meute de tigres ? Intervint Asuma.

_ Non, répondit Severus d'une voix ferme. Il ne faut pas se fier au comportement calme de Harry. Il a beau avoir l'air fou, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Sans compter qu'il nous attendait visiblement.

_ De toute façon, ajouta Georges, vous ne les trouverez pas tant que Harry ne le voudra pas.

_ Et je vous déconseille de le forcer à parler ou de l'attaquer, continua Fred.

_ Surtout si Naruto et les tigres sont à côté.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous faire ? Demanda Asuma.

_ Je me méfierais si j'étais-toi, Asuma, l'averti Ibiki. J'ai réagis pareil que toi quand je l'ai vu mais j'ai vite déchanté quand ses frères adoptifs et son compagnon m'ont raconté de quoi il était capable ! (_ NB : Vous vous doutez évidemment que Ibiki suit le plan de Minato, n'est-ce-pas? _)

_ Harry arrive, les prévint Severus. Et faites attention, c'est maintenant qu'il va être dangereux. Je ne sais même pas si on va réussir à le calmez nous-même. Alors fermez-là. Kakashi, Aigle, ajouta rapidement Severus, si malheureusement ça dégénère, vous êtes les seuls qui pourrez intervenir avec nous trois.

Après cet avertissement on ne peut plus sérieux, tous les yeux se reportèrent en direction de Harry, qui arrivait en compagnie de Naruto, Onjin et Itazura. Son air enfantin et joyeux avait disparu, remplacé par un air glacial et mortel. Son aura folle et dangereuse était de retour, rendant l'air de plus en plus lourd. Elle tournoyait sauvagement autour de Harry, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait sa propre volonté et pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Itazura et Onjin ne semblait pas du tout gêné par cette aura presque sombre. Quant à Naruto, entouré par son cousin et les deux tigres, il avait un léger chakra rouge autour de lui, signe que Kagami le protégeait de l'influence de l'aura folle de son cousin.

Quand Harry, Naruto et les tigres furent à quelques mètre d'eux, ils stoppèrent. Harry rangea sa baguette et fit apparaître une épée, tirée d'on ne sait où (_NB : C'est quelle épée à votre avis, hein ? ! Devinez ? Devinez ? LOL_). Les ninjas, en particulier Asuma et Gai, voulurent tirer leurs armes mais l'avertissement de Severus les retint. L'anbu Corbeau avait les mains dans les poches mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Harry une seconde. Kakashi et Aigle avait également les mains dans leurs poches mais ils avaient tout deux des kunais avec balises dans les mains. Quant à Fred, Georges et Severus, ils resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs baguettes, prêts à lancer des sorts pour stopper Harry dans sa folie.

_ Bien, commença Harry d'une voix à vous glacer le sang, maintenant que Naruto est en sécurité avec son familier et moi, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Harry, lui dit Severus en attirant le regard de son compagnon sur lui, et je sais également que tu nous attendais.

Harry lui adressa un sourire entre tendresse et folie avant de répondre :

_ Tu me connais trop bien, mon chéri ! Oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là : même si certains d'entre vous veulent m'aider, vous voulez m'enlever mes jouets !

_ On sait qu'on ne les trouvera jamais, Harry, lui dit Fred, sauf si tu le décide.

_ Et même si on devine pourquoi tu veux « jouer » avec eux, continua Georges en faisant attention à ses mots, tu connais les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne dois pas le faire.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sans se départir de son sourire glaciale mais dont l'aura devenait de plus en plus dangereuse.

_ Parce que Naruto serait accusé à ta place, répondit Aigle en s'approchant lentement de Severus, Fred et Georges avec Kakashi. Et que tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Naruto.

Harry adressa un petit sourire ironique à Aigle, comme pour dire « je sais qui tu es vraiment », avant de dire :

_ C'est vrai, accepta Harry, mais avec vous tous comme témoin, Naruto n'aura rien. Et de toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, si quelqu'un veut tout de même lui faire porter le chapeau, je le donnerais à Tommy comme cadeau pour Bella !

« Merde ! Jura mentalement Aigle, se souvenant de qui était ces deux-là, s'ils ajoute les deux autres fous dans l'histoire, on est mal »

Severus, Fred et Georges avait à peu près les mêmes pensées, sauf que eux espéraient que Tom, qui avait souvent un œil sur Harry, soit assez raisonnable pour le calmer. Les autres, en revanche, se demandait qui, ou comment, ils pourraient communiquer avec ce « Tommy » et cette « Bella » !

_ Est-ce que Tom est d'accord avec ce que tu fais, au moins ? Demanda Severus en espérant être sur la bonne voix pour le calmer.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore plus si possible et il eut un petit rire fou.

_ Tom est occupé pour le moment. Il ne faut pas l'embêter. Mais je trouve dommage que Bella ne puisse pas voir : je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait beaucoup mes jouets !

« Non, sans blague ! Rétorqua mentalement Severus. Elle est aussi folle que Harry. Mais merci Merlin, ils obéissent tout deux à … Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot ! »

_ Tu penses que Tom serait content de te voir jouer avec eux ? Demanda Severus.

_ Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? Demanda Harry, curieux, alors que son aura folle se calmait légèrement.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a dit avant qu'on parte ? Demanda Fred, qui devinait, comme Georges, le plan de Severus.

_ Bien sûr, je suis pas fou ! Il m'a dit que je devais être sage sinon il me laisserai tout seul ! Mais comme il est pas là pour le moment, je peux jouer !

« Et merde ! »

_ Très bien, déclara Severus en changeant d'idée, dans ce cas, on va faire un marché : tu en choisi un ou deux pour jouer et tu donnes les autres à Ibiki et Inoichi.

_ Non ! S'exclama violemment Harry en reculant d'un pas. Ce sont mes jouets ! J'en ai jamais eu avant. Tu ne va pas me les enlever, toi aussi !

Sentant la colère, la peur et la panique de Harry, les tigres montrèrent leurs crocs, menaçant.

_ Harry, intervint soudain Naruto, qui ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dégénérer malgré sa peur, tu me laisse les voir ?

La question calme aussitôt Harry, ainsi que les tigres. Alors que Harry se tournait vers son cousin, Severus, Fred, Georges, Aigle et Kakashi soupirèrent de soulagement : le pire était passé pour le moment.

_ Tu veux les voir ? Demanda Harry d'une voix soudain calme, les sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude. Tu es sûr ? C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt ?

Naruto respira profondément pour garder son sang-froid et continua :

_ S'il te plait. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, je dois les affronter pour passer au-dessus de ça. Et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire plus tard.

Harry regarda son cousin un moment dans les yeux, avant de porter son regard sur son épée puis sur le groupe qui le regardait, anxieux. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Naruto et lui dit, d'un ton d'enfant boudeur :

_ Oui, mais si je te laisse les voir, je n'aurais plus mes jouets, après !

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que c'était à lui de convaincre Harry de relâcher ses « jouets ». Et il y était presque. Il lui suffisait de savoir quoi répondre à la tristesse de Harry quant à leur perte ! … Naruto porta son regard sur les deux anbus, comme s'ils pouvaient l'aider. Il croisa le regard fier de Aigle et celui encourageant de Corbeau … Corbeau …

« Mais bien sûr ! Pensa Naruto en souriant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelques temps ... Avec tout ce qu'il sait, il pourra nous aider. Et on ferait d'une pierre deux coup ! ... »

De nouveau plein de confiance, Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et chuchota un moment à l'oreille de Harry. Lorsque ce dernier eu entendu tout ce Naruto eut à lui dire, il frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

_ Dans ce cas, d'accord ! Je les rend !

Les autres poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Naruto lui avait dit mais cela avait fonctionner : l'aura folle de Harry disparu, ainsi que son épée. Et tout aussi soudainement que la personnalité folle de Harry avait disparu, son « mode combat » apparut. Harry devint sérieux, réfléchi, attentif au moindre danger les environnant. Il tourna ensuite un regard sérieux sur Severus, qui était heureux de le revoir ainsi : c'était la personnalité de Harry en temps normal. Peut-être en moins sérieux mais c'était ce Harry là dont il était amoureux : sérieux, réfléchi, intelligent, drôle, attentionné et prêt à tout pour les siens.

_ Sev', je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'ils ont signé ?

_ On a tous signé, 'ry, répondit Severus, sachant ce dont Harry parlait.

Grâce à la télépathie _(NB : leur « technique » de communication. J'aimais bien l'idée_) Severus expliqua ensuite mentalement le plan de Minato.

_ Bonne idée, répondu ensuite Harry pour que tout le monde pense qu'il répondait à la dernière phrase de Severus.

Il se tourna vers Ibiki et Inoichi et ajouta :

_ Je vais vous les donner à la seule condition que vous me juriez qu'ils vont pourrir au fond d'un trou. Si j'en revois un seul dehors, personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Suis-je clair ?

_ Tu as notre parole d'honneur, jurèrent Ibiki et Inoichi.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de voir ces salaud dehors, ni de savoir ce que Harry ferait, d'ailleurs !

_ Dans ce cas, commença Harry en se retournant vers le reste de la meute, les voici tous.

Il pointa sa baguette dans les airs, au dessus de la meute. Après un mouvement complexe du poignet et un informulé, une bulle de plastique opaque trouée apparut dans les airs.

_ Putain de merde ! Ne purent s'empêcher de jurer les ninjas devant les compétences de Harry.

_ On vous avais dit que vous ne les trouveriez jamais seul ! Leur dirent les jumeaux avec des sourires fiers en se tapant dans les mains.

_ Vous saviez qu'ils étaient là ? Demanda Corbeau, observant Harry descendre la bulle de plastique au sol.

_ Non, répondit Severus, tout aussi fier, mais on connaît Harry depuis des années : on savait qu'il ne les aurait jamais laissé hors de sa vue.

_ Mais comment pouvaient-ils les voir puisqu'ils étaient invisibles ? Demanda Asuma pendant que Gai criait des « Printemps de la jeunesse » !

_ Je vois les auras, répondit Harry qui les écoutait, ou le chakra, si vous voulez. Une fois que j'ai vu une aura, ajouta Harry avec un sourire narquois en direction de Aigle et Corbeau, je saurais reconnaître cette personne même si elle est déguisé. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en retrouvant son sérieux, il y a encore quelque chose à faire …

Il appela Kakashi près de lui et Naruto. Se demandant bien pourquoi Harry le voulait, Kakashi approcha tout de même.

_ Lorsque j'ai trouvé l'avant-dernier, expliqua Harry en faisant disparaître lentement la bulle de plastique opaque, il était avec sa femme et sa fille des personnes que je comptais prendre de toute manière.

Quand le dernier morceau de la bulle plastique disparu, ils virent une dizaine d'hommes ligotés et bâillonnés. Et au milieu d'eux se trouvait la femme et la fille en question, que Naruto reconnu sans peine grâce à leurs couleurs de cheveux.

_ Sakura ! S'exclama Naruto, choqué. Mais alors, ajouta-t-il en comprenant ce que sa présence impliquait, ça veut dire que son père …

_ Oui, répondit Harry avec un regard d'excuse en voyant Aigle et corbeau arriver d'un bond près de Naruto.

Naruto ne répondit pas, trop choqué par la présence du père de Sakura dans le groupe qui l'avait agressé. Le groupe qui l'avait … Refusant de revoir ces images mais voulant enfin les affronter, Naruto accepta volontiers l'étreinte de son père, qui passa ses bras autour de Naruto de façon protectrice. Il senti également la main de Corbeau sur son épaule, en la présence de Itachi.

_ J'avais accepté le fait que Sakura était … qu'elle m'avait toujours haï, murmura Naruto pour son père, Kakashi, Itachi et Harry tout en fixant le groupe qui l'avait agressé, mais je ne pensais pas que son père …

Retenant des larmes, Naruto se retourna et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son père. Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de son fils, laissant Itachi caresser tendrement les cheveux de Naruto. En les voyant, Asuma et Gai se demandèrent comment ces anbus s'étaient autant rapprochés de Naruto.

_ Il y a une raison au fait que je t'avais interdit de sortir, Naruto, déclara doucement Harry.

_ Je pensais simplement que tu étais devenu trop protecteur, marmonna Naruto sans bouger du giron de son père.

_ Il y a toujours une raison derrière ma folie, répondit Harry avec un rire sans joie. Je voulais interroger la mère et la fille, même si leur père n'avait pas été parmi ces salopards. La fille pour ses actions, et la mère car tu m'as dit qu'elle était au conseil.

_ Et tu ne voulais pas que j'y assiste, comprit Naruto en regardant finalement son cousin.

_ J'ai subis trop d'épreuves dans ma vie Naruto, répondit Harry en se mettant à sa hauteur, des épreuves qui m'ont poussé à créer mes multiples personnalités pour éviter de devenir définitivement fou à lier. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisse la même chose, pas alors que tu commences à remontrer lentement la pente … Mais puisque tu es là, continua Harry après un bref instant de silence, je laisserais Kakashi, Corbeau et surtout Aigle décider s'ils t'en sentent capable. Tu es d'accord, Naruto ?

Naruto acquiescer silencieusement. Aigle adressa alors un bref regard à Corbeau, qui approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers Kakashi :

_ Corbeau et moi sommes d'accord mais étant celui qui a connu Naruto le plus longtemps, qu'en penses-tu, Kakashi ?

Kakashi se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il regarda un instant Naruto, qui le regardait maintenant. Malgré ses yeux rougis, Naruto montrait de nouveau cette détermination farouche qui le caractérisait si bien. Comprenant que Naruto était prêt, Kakashi accepta également.

_ Dans ce cas, déclara Harry, on y va. Mais avant …

Il sortit deux fioles de sa poche. L'une était remplit d'un liquide aussi clair que l'eau et l'autre était d'une belle couleur bleu turquoise. Harry confia la potion bleu turquoise à Aigle en expliquant :

_ C'est une potion calmante. Donnez-là à Naruto si vous voyez qu'il en a besoin. Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il s'endort, la potion peut avoir cet effet sur les personnes épuisés, surtout moralement.

_ Et l'autre ? Demanda Aigle en mettant la fiole dans sa poche.

_ Du veritaserum, répondit Severus qui était arrivé par derrière. Je vois qu'il t'a remplit les poches ! Commenta-t-il en direction de Harry avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je n'avais pas le temps d'en faire, répondit simplement Harry en tendant la potion à Severus. Tu fais les honneurs ?

_ Avec joie, répondit son compagnon d'une voix doucereuse en prenant délicatement la petite fiole.

Il se tourna vers les autres et déclara plus fortement, principalement à l'adresse de Ibiki et Inoichi :

_ Si vous voulez voir une de nos potions à l'oeuvre, je vous conseil de venir.

_ Laquelle vas-tu utiliser ? Demanda Ibiki en approchant immédiatement avec Inoichi, entraînant les autres.

_ Une que je serais ravis de vous fournir pour vous aider dans vos interrogatoires, répondit Severus, s'amusant de leur sourire presque sadique en comprenant de quelle potion il s'agissait.

Harry lévita Sakura et sa mère hors du groupe d'hommes et les approcha d'eux. Aigle et Corbeau reculèrent avec Naruto, laissant Kakashi, Harry et Severus au premier plan. Ibiki et Inoichi, impatients de voir la potion à l'oeuvre, se mirent à leurs côtés.

_ Commence par la fille, Sev', s'il te plait, lui demanda Harry.

_ Comme tu veux, répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Il s'approcha de Sakura et la réveilla du stupéfix de Harry. Les yeux de Sakura se posèrent en premier sur Harry. Lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qu'il l'avait enlevé avec sa famille, elle ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés avant de regarder partout autour d'elle en quête d'une aide. Voyant des ninjas de Konoha, et surtout Kakashi et Naruto, elle les supplia du regard.

_ Voyez-vous ça ! Se moqua Harry d'un ton mielleux en voyant son appel à l'aide silencieux. Là voilà qu'elle demande de l'aide à Naruto, maintenant !

_ Enlève-lui son bâillon, Harry, lui demanda Kakashi en posant un regard dur sur Sakura, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire !

Sans un mot, Harry pointa donc sa baguette sur Sakura, qui se rétracta à sa vue, et fit disparaître son bâillon.

_ Kakashi sensei ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix aiguë en faisant gémir les pauvres tigres, ce mec est …

_ **Ferme-là **! Ordonna Kakashi d'une voix tranchante, clouant le bec de Sakura et choquant Asuma et Gai. Je t'interdit de m'appeler sensei. Je te vire de l'équipe 7, définitivement !

_ Kakashi ! S'exclamèrent Gai et Asuma, choqué de sa manière de parler à son élève.

_ Je vous ai dis de ne pas intervenir, tous les deux, leur rappela sèchement Aigle alors que Kakashi empêchait une fois de plus Sakura de parler. Si vous écoutez, vous comprendrez …

_ J'étais à la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto la dernière fois que tu es venu le voir à l'hôpital, lui dit Kakashi, la colère visible dans son regard et sa voix.

Après la surprise de l'annonce de Kakashi, Sakura avait maintenant la tête de quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit. Quelqu'un qui avait commit un crime et voulait que personne ne le sache. Et ce regard n'échappa pas à Gai et Asuma : même s'ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'elle avait dit, à la voir, ils comprirent tout deux qu'elle tentait de trouver une excuse pour se sortir de la situation.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-elle dans un mensonge évident. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais bouleversé par le départ de Sasuke kun.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, menaça Kakashi en tournant son regard vers Severus.

Ce dernier acquiesça brièvement et s'approcha de Sakura, qui tenta de reculer, apeuré par cet homme au regard glacial.

_ Pour les plus faibles, expliqua Severus de manière professoral, sans se soucier de l'imperium utilisé par Harry pour l'aider à ouvrir la bouche de Sakura, on met trois gouttes. Mais vous pouvez allez jusqu'à cinq gouttes si vous êtes certain que la personne peut y résister. Ensuite vous avez une heure pour poser vos questions, sauf si vous donnez l'antidote avant.

Severus versa trois gouttes sur la langue de Sakura et Harry la força à avaler. Il rangea ensuite la fiole dans sa poche en attendant que la potion agisse.

_ Lorsque vous verre leurs yeux devenir vitreux, commenta Severus en pointant les yeux maintenant vitreux de Sakura, vous pouvez poser vos questions. Il faut tout de même faire attention : certaine personne résiste au veritaserum. Posez donc en premier des questions dont vous connaissez les réponses pour vous assurez que la personne ne résiste pas.

_ Je peux ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Harry, tu es celui qui la connaît le mieux, à part Naruto.

Kakashi s'approcha donc de son ancienne élève et demanda sèchement :

_ Ton nom, ton âge, ton rang et ton village ?

_ Haruno Sakura, répondit-elle d'une voix morne, 13 ans, genin du village caché de Konoha.

_ As-tu déjà fait une mission de rang B ? Demanda ensuite Kakashi.

_ Oui, répondit Sakura pendant que Aigle s'exclamait un Quoi ! » choqué, c'était notre première mission de rang C. Nous devions escorter le constructeur de pont Tazuna au pays des vagues. Il avait menti sur la mission par manque d'argent. Nous avons dû affronter les frères démons, Momochi Zabuza et Haku, qui avait une bloodline.

_Que devais-tu faire lors de la bataille sur le pont ?

_ Je devais protéger Tazuna. Kakashi sensei combattait Zabuza, laissant Sasuke kun et Naruto baka affronter Haku. J'ai accouru près de Sasuke kun lorsque je l'ai cru mort, laissant Tazuna sans surveillance (_NB : J'ai modifié cette partie ! _). Dans la confusion, je pensais que personne ne m'avais vu mais Kakashi sensei l'a fait. Il l'a mentionné dans son rapport. Je devais prendre un blâme et être mise à l'essai mais ma mère à réussi à annuler les ordres du Sandaime.

Le dégoût que ressentait Kakashi envers elle se diffusa aux autres. Personne d'autre que le Sandaime et lui n'avait été au courant de cette histoire, par ordre du conseil. Alors découvrir qu'une genin se servait de l'influence de sa mère pour arriver à ses fins les dégoûtaient plus qu'autre chose.

_ Sasuke et moi nous doutions qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu n'acceptais plus de mission en dehors du village, Kakashi, déclara Naruto dans le bref silence qui suivit, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait osé désobéir à son jounin sensei.

_ C'est l'une des principale raison qui m'ont poussé à convaincre la Godaime de démanteler l'équipe, expliqua Kakashi en se tournant vers Naruto, laissant Severus, Ibiki et Inoichi poursuivre avec Sakura et sa mère. Je ne voulais pas risquer l'échec de la mission et surtout vos vies avec une kunoichi qui n'obéit pas aux ordres. Si tu ajoutes à cela ce qu'elle t'as dit, ajouta d'emblée Kakashi, je refuse catégoriquement de la voir devenir ninja.

_ On s'en occupera, promit Aigle.

_ Comment ? Demanda Asuma, masquant sa surprise de voir le vrai visage de l'amie d'enfance de son élève. Avec sa mère au conseil et la Godaime comme sensei personnel ?

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Aigle, Kakashi et Naruto, surpris et en colère face à l'annonce.

_ Ino me l'a dit il y a deux jours, expliqua Asuma, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire car elle avait elle-même promit à Sakura de garder le secret. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mon élève alors j'ai accepté. De toute façon, je pensais que vous étiez au courant, ajouta-t-il pour Kakashi et Naruto. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas !

_ La Godaime sait ce que Haruno a dit à Naruto, raconta Kakashi en lançant un regard noir à Sakura, maintenant libéré du veritaserum. Et elle savait également ce qui s'était passé lors de la mission au pays des vagues puisque je lui en avait également parlé. Elle avait accepté de la laisser devenir médecin sous les ordres du personnel de l'hôpital. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle la prendrait sous son aile et la laisserait continuer sa carrière de ninja !

_ C'est sûrement à cause de l'influence de sa mère, leur dit Shikamaru, assis à terre près d'eux. A force de se plaindre, la mère et la fille ont dû obtenir gain de cause.

_ Sans doute, accepta Kakashi, mais maintenant on a des témoins fiables pour alléguer ce que je disais.

Kakashi ne le dit pas à cause de la présence de Gai et Asuma mais les autres surent qu'il pensait surtout à leurs souhaits de faire tomber la « triade », le conseil civil et la Godaime, trop manipulable.

_ Que va-t-il advenir de l'équipe sept, Kakashi ? Demanda Naruto, inquiet. Si Sakura se voit retirer son rang de genin, nous ne somme plus que deux !

_ Trois ! Intervint alors Harry. Si vous voulez de moi, bien sûr !

_ Tu veux venir dans notre équipe ? Demanda Naruto, un grand sourire sur son visage.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ? Demanda Kakashi en même temps. Après ce que tu as vécu …

_ Justement, l'interrompit Harry en tournant son visage sérieux vers lui, mon histoire a fait de moi l'homme que je suis : Je me suis toujours battu. Je ne sais faire que ça. Alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre !

_ Et la Godaime ? Intervint Asuma alors que Gai s'extasiait sur la « formidable fougue de la jeunesse » de Harry.

_ Oh ! Mais je lui en ai déjà « parlé », intervint Severus d'une voix doucereuse en revenant vers eux avec Ibiki et Inoichi. Et elle a accepté de te mettre à l'essai.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry, un sourire heureux sur le visage, en allant s'engouffrer dans les bras de Severus.

_ Je te connais, 'ry, lui répondit-il. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rester en place. Tôt ou tard, ton stupide côté Gryffondor reprendrai le dessus, te poussant à faire encore des idioties. Alors j'ai pris les devants ! (_NB : Avec l'aide de Itachi, vous vous en doutez!_)

_ Vieux serpent sournois ! Répliqua Harry en embrassant Severus …


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews**

**Pour un Sasuke/Naruto : il y a de forte chance que la réponse soit oui. **

**Je ne sais pas si la potion pepper up, utilisée contre les rhumes, donne aussi de l'énergie mais tant que personne ne me dit le contraire, je vais dire ça. Si quelqu'un connaît le nom d'une potion énergisante dans le monde de Harry Potter, informez-moi, svp merci. **

**Je sais que certains ont sans doute un peu de mal à suivre avec les multiples personnalités de Harry mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, n'est-ce-pas ! Mais rassurez-vous, je vais le guérir. Il ne restera pas comme ça dans toute la fiction ! **

Chapitre 13 :

Pendant que Ibiki et Inoichi ordonnaient à des anbus de les aider à emmener discrètement tous les prisonniers dans les cachots les plus profonds du département T et I (y compris la mère et la fille Haruno), le reste du groupe s'étaient séparés : Aigle, Shikaku et Harry pensaient que ce serait trop suspicieux que tout le monde aille dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ainsi, il avait été décidé que Kakashi (le sensei de Naruto), Naruto, Itazura (qui créa pas mal de frayeur dans le village, d'ailleurs !), Shikamaru (que la « triade » et le Hokage savent amis avec Naruto), Corbeau, Aigle, Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges (tout quatre au cœur de l'affaire actuelle) iraient dans le bureau de la Godaime. Aigle avait libéré Gai et Asuma, leur disant qu'ils feraient le rapport. Shikaku était retourné chez lui, attendant la convocation de Minato, et Ibiki et Inoichi attendaient au département T et I.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi rapidement devant le bureau de la Godaime. Ils allaient frapper mais après un faible grognement de Itazura, Harry leur demanda de stopper.

_ Itazura entend la Godaime discuter, expliqua Harry. D'après elle, ce sont des vieillards, selon ses mots !

_ Galère ! Marmonna Shikamaru, c'est sûrement la « triade ».

_ Vous pariez combien qu'ils vont tenter de me mettre ça sur le dos ? Demanda Naruto, amer.

_ Ils peuvent aussi ordonner la libération de tout ces salops, grogna Corbeau.

_ Qu'ils essaient pour voir, menaça Harry, en sortant son « mode combat », j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Sans attendre, Harry prit la tête et alla frapper à la porte. Les autres suivirent, mais pas avant que les jumeaux les avertissent :

_ Si ces idiots veulent libérer les prisonniers de Harry, commença rapidement Georges,

_ Laissez le gérer.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Aigle, se demandant bien ce que son neveu pouvait avoir dans sa manche.

_ Faites lui confiance, ajouta rapidement Severus avant qu'ils soient autorisé à entrer.

Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration et mena le groupe dans la pièce. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent tout de suite Danzo et les deux conseillers de part et d'autre le bureau de Tsunade. Danzo ne montrait aucune émotion mais les deux conseillers avaient l'air partagés entre la colère et la joie. En voyant la triade, Aigle et Corbeau se postèrent de chaque côté de Naruto et Shikamaru. Itazura, menaçante, se place devant son maître et son ami. Kakashi et les quatre sorciers, eux, se placèrent en première ligne.

_ Vous avez trouvé le fou, Kakashi ? Demanda d'emblée Tsunade avant de porter son regard sur le tigre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ? Vous êtes malade de l'avoir laissé libre dans le village ! Ramenez-le immédiatement dans la forêt ? Hurla ensuite Tsunade, debout, alors que les deux conseillers se retenaient de fuir à toutes jambes !

_ Personne ne touchera Itazura ! Avertit durement Harry, la main sur sa baguette, dans sa poche

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tsunade, pas vraiment ravi de se faire commander par un inconnu.

_ Le fou ! Répondit simplement Harry avec un sourire en coin qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Surpris de sa réponse, Tsunade et la triade le détaillèrent plus attentivement : il correspondait effectivement à la description mais il n'avait pas l'air très fou avec son air sérieux et sa posture de combattant !

_ Vous êtes celui qui veux devenir ninja, c'est ça ? Demanda Tsunade en se rasseyant.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux conseillers, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre.

_ Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le commencement ? Proposa tranquillement Kakashi, son livre habituel dans ses mains et sans se soucier un instant des deux vieillards.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Tsunade en faisant signe à Koharu et Homura de se taire. Commencez donc par me dire pourquoi vous avez sortit un tigre de la forêt de la mort ?

Voyant que Kakashi et Harry semblait avoir les choses en mains, les autres les laissèrent faire. Surtout que ce n'était pas le moment pour Aigle et Corbeau de se faire remarquer. Kakashi répondit donc à la question, le nez dans son livre :

_ C'est le familier de Naruto. Dorénavant, ils resteront ensemble.

_ Et un familier, ajouta Harry avant qu'elle ne pose la question, est un animal qui forge un lien très profond avec une personne. L'humain devient son « maître », mais il est surtout considéré comme un ami. L'animal et l'humain se comprenne parfaitement. Ils peuvent même combattre ensemble. Si vous voulez un exemple, le lien entre un Inuzuka et son chien est plus faible que le lien d'un familier envers son « maître ».

_ Et vous me dites que Naruto a créé un tel lien avec ce tigre ? Répéta Tsunade, suspicieuse. Comment ?

_ Secrets de mon clan, répondit Harry avec ce même sourire en coin, impatient de leur réaction quand ils sauraient que Naruto était son cousin.

_ En quoi votre clan est-il lié à Uzumaki ? Demanda sèchement Danzo, les yeux fixés sur ce jeune homme étrange.

Harry fixa ses yeux vert brillant sur Danzo, puis sur ses bandages. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il communiqua rapidement par télépathie avec Severus, Fred et Georges :

« Méfiez-vous de cet homme, les avertit Harry. Son aura est presque aussi noir que le vieux fou. Et il cache quelque chose sous ses bandages. »

_ Oh ! Vous ne saviez pas ! S'exclama ensuite Harry, faussement surpris, alors que Severus, Fred et Georges se tendaient. Naruto est mon cousin !

Les exclamations ahuris que firent la Godaime, Danzo, Koharu et Homura aurait presque fait rire les autres s'ils ne se méfiaient pas autant d'eux.

_ Oui, Oui ! Continua Harry en profitant du silence. Personne ne le savait mais Kushina, la mère de Naruto, avait une petite sœur, ma mère. Elles ont été séparées lors de la destruction de Uzushio et ma mère a été adoptée. Malheureusement, je suis devenu orphelin à 15 mois et personne n'a pu me le dire. Ce n'est qu'il y a peu que j'ai retrouvé ses vieux journaux intimes, où ma mère me parlait de sa famille …

Suivant le plan, Harry ne parlerait pas de Hoshiko. Naruto était déjà suffisamment menacé à cause de son nom de famille sans qu'en plus Hoshiko et Kevan subissent cette menace. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Minato les avaient laissés en sécurité chez lui.

_ Comment pouvez-vous savoir que Naruto est bel et bien votre cousin ? Demanda Tsunade, une fois le choc passé.

_ Secrets de clan, répondit Harry, faisant grogner Tsunade à cette réponse. En plus, vous savez déjà que c'est la vérité puisque deux de vos ninjas ont fouillés dans les têtes de mon compagnon et de mes frères aînés.

_ Vous pouvez très bien avoir menti ! Rétorqua Homura.

Harry lui jeta un regard si froid que Homura recula d'un pas.

_ Vous avez donc si peu foi dans vos ninjas ? Demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur Tsunade.

_ Je n'ai pas été informé de ce fait, grogna Tsunade.

Elle appela un anbu caché dans les dalles (anbus que les autres savaient là !) et lui demanda d'aller chercher Inoichi et Ibiki.

_ En attendant, intervint Koharu, pourquoi ne pas nous dire pourquoi vous avez enlevé des ninjas et d'honorables citoyens de Konoha.

_ Chaque chose en temps et en heures, répondit sèchement Harry qui tentait, comme les autres d'ailleurs, de contrôler leur colère face à ce « honorables » !

La Godaime tenta bien de le faire parler mais Harry garda bouche close. Interrogeant Kakashi, Tsunade eut simplement comme réponse :

_ Je ne sais pas. Demandez à Harry !

Grognant et se retenant de détruire son bureau, où de cogner sur l'un d'eux, ils durent donc attendre le retour de l'anbu avec Ibiki et Inoichi. Ces deux là, sans montrer le moindre signe de reconnaissance pour le tigre où les « inconnus » de la salle, s'avancèrent près de Kakashi et Harry.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas parlé de l'interrogatoire de routine de trois des quatre nouveaux arrivants ?

_ Parce que nous avons dû chercher le quatrième nouveau venu ! Répondit Ibiki, sans montrer aucune émotion.

_ Et même si nous n'avons pas interrogé le quatrième, Harry Potter, continua Inoichi, nous en avons assez vu pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'est une menace pour le village, au contraire. Ils veulent simplement vivre en paix.

_ Ce garçon, dit Tsunade en désignant Harry du doigt, qui grogna au mot « garçon » mais se retint grâce à la main de Severus dans la sienne, Harry Potter, continua Tsunade, dit être le cousin de Naruto. Est-ce vrai ?

_ Oui, répondit Inoichi. D'après les souvenirs des trois autres, la mère de M. Potter était la jeune sœur disparue de Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto.

_ C'est tout de même étrange que Kushina Uzumaki n'est jamais parlé de sa sœur, insista Koharu, pas enchanté d'avoir un cousin plus âgé que le « démon » présent dans le village pour le protéger.

_ Ce n'est sûrement pas dû au fait que ma tante n'a jamais dû se remettre de la disparition de ma mère, rétorqua cyniquement Harry. Il doit sûrement y avoir une raison secrète !

_ Ne plaisantez pas, mon garçon ! Lui reprocha sèchement Koharu.

_ Je. M'appelle. Harry. Potter, grogna Harry en insistant sur chaque mot. Pas « garçon » !

_ Au lieu de vous étendre sur un sujet clos, intervint Kakashi pour éviter un bain de sang, on ne devrait pas avancer avant de dormir ici ?

_ Kakashi a raison, se ressaisi Tsunade.

Elle congédia Ibiki et Inoichi avant de poursuivre :

_ Même si c'est une vrai surprise, je suis heureuse de savoir que Naruto a enfin de la famille. Pourtant, ajouta-t-elle d'emblée, le visage grave, en se penchant en avant avec ses coudes sur son bureau, j'aimerai que vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez enlevé toutes ces personnes ? Et où sont-elle d'ailleurs ?

A ces mots, les anbus cachés, Tsunade et la triade sentirent de fortes intentions de tueurs provenant principalement de Aigle, Corbeau, Kakashi et Harry. Naruto s'était approché encore plus près de Aigle et Shikamaru avait même remplacé son air fainéant par de la haine. Et les envies de meurtres étaient si fortes que les anbus cachés se tinrent prêt au cas où les choses empires. Dans le bureau, Koharu et Homura avaient des sueurs froides et une forte envie de fuir. Danzo ne disait rien mais il affichait un léger sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Parmi les quatre envie de meurtre, Aigle fut le premier à se ressaisir, grâce à son incroyable self-contrôle : même s'il rêvait de remplacer Harry avec ses « jouets », il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se força donc à se calmer et incita Corbeau à faire de même. Il s'approcha ensuite de Kakashi et Harry pour poser une main sur leurs épaules. Reconnaissant leur sensei, ou oncle, et comprenant son action silencieuse, ils se forcèrent également tout deux à se calmer. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à expliquer la situation à la Godaime sans pourtant entrer dans les détails à cause de la présence de la triade. Sachant que ce serait trop suspect si Aigle ou Corbeau expliquait et que Harry aurait dû mal à expliquer calmement, il ne restait que Kakashi pour expliquer la situation. Comprenant très bien cela, Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs et sa colère avant de commencer :

_ Comme vous le savez, nous avons trouvé Naruto hier alors qu'il avait disparu depuis le soir du 10 octobre. Je voulais le garder avec moi pour l'aider mais vous avez eu besoin de Shikaku et moi. J'ai donc demandé à Shikamaru de rester avec Naruto. A notre retour, je me suis précipité près d'eux pour trouver les frères et le compagnon de Harry Potter avec Naruto, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Ibiki, Inoichi, Aigle et Corbeau. Apparemment, alors que Ibiki et Inoichi interrogeaient les jumeaux, Harry a échappé à son compagnon pour chercher son cousin. Quand il a trouvé Shikamaru et Naruto, il a avoué sans détour être son cousin maternel. Après quelques preuves liées à leur clan, ils ont sympathisé. Profitant d'une brève absence de Shikamaru, Harry et Naruto se sont faufilé ailleurs où ils ont discutés tranquillement. Je ne sais pas comment mais Naruto a fini par parler de ce qu'il l'a poussé à quitter le village le soir du 10 octobre. Et c'est cette raison qui a déclenché la fureur de Harry. Il a ramené Naruto près de Shikamaru avant d'aller chercher les agresseurs …

_ Agresseurs ? Répéta Tsunade en coupant Kakashi. Ne me dit pas que Naruto s'est encore fait attaquer ?

_ Cette fois c'était pire, Tsunade sama, répondit Kakashi en serrant ses poings pour tenter d'endiguer sa colère, bien pire. S'il n'avait pas été trouvé par Aigle et Corbeau (_NB :C'est l'explication pour leur présence et leur proximité avec Naruto, ce qui à mes yeux, est une excuse assez compréhensible_.), Naruto serait mort.

_ Quoi ! Hurla Tsunade en se relevant d'un bond, effrayant Naruto et faisant couiner Itazura à cause de ses oreilles sensibles.

_ C'est la vérité, expliqua Kakashi, voulant en finir au plus vite, Naruto avait en plus un suppresseur de chakra. L'un de ceux se fermant avec une clé impossible à copier.

Grognant de rage, Tsunade détruisit son bureau en deux. Danzo, le même sourire figé sur les lèvres, ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais les deux conseillers reculèrent pour éviter des débris.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui a attendu 24h avant de lancer les recherches malgré les avertissements de Kakashi vous me paraissez bien énervé ! Rétorqua froidement Harry.

Son intervention froide arrêta les marmonnements de colère de Tsunade. Elle se tourna vers Harry pour le voir appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur sur la droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les yeux froids et impitoyable de Harry fixaient sans broncher le regard de colère que Tsunade lui lança.

_ Vous pouvez toujours essayer de me frapper, si vous voulez ! Répliqua Harry en sentant l'envie de Tsunade de lui cogner dessus. Mais vous ne me faites pas peur. J'ai vu et affronter cent fois pire.

_ Ah oui ! Rétorqua Tsunade qui n'en croyait visiblement pas un mot.

_ Je serais vous, intervint alors Fred, je ne m'engagerais pas sur ce chemin là avec Harry.

_ Son apparence fragile n'est qu'une façade, continua Georges.

_ Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je suis faible, rétorqua Tsunade en déviant son regard sur eux.

_ Oh ! Vous pouvez être forte ! Répliqua à son tour Severus d'un ton doucereux. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans une guerre civile depuis vos onze ans ! Voire même votre naissance !

_ Une guerre civile ? Demanda Tsunade, curieuse malgré elle.

_ Vous ne savez pas ? Demanda Harry en se moquant d'elle. Le pays d'où l'on vient est en guerre depuis l'adolescence de Sev' et de mes parents. Il y a eu une pause d'environ 10 ans mais la guerre n'a jamais vraiment finie. Et vous ne savez pas le plus merveilleux dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire dangereux, mais pas fou ! J'étais l'ennemi numéro un ! L'homme à abattre depuis sa naissance.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Le contredit Homura. S'il y avait eu une guerre, nous en aurions entendu parlé !

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'en avez pas entendu parlé qu'elle n'existe pas, répliqua Harry.

_ Et notre « pays », contrairement aux cinq grand pays, est vraiment caché, expliqua Severus en modifiant légèrement pour faire croire qu'ils venaient des pays élémentaires. Seul ceux qui y vivent peuvent le trouver.

_ Quant à notre guerre, continua Harry, elle n'est pas forcément violente, bruyante et sanglante. Alliés comme ennemis, nous sommes plus sournois, plus discret. Attaquant là où il faut, quand il faut. Ciblant les clans stratégiques (_Nb : Ils remplacent les « anciennes et nobles famille » du monde magique par clan. Vous vous doutez pourquoi ? _) pour les anéantir un à un.

_ Vous ne deviez pas avoir grand chose à faire, M « l'ennemi numéro 1 » ! Déclara Koharu d'un ton méprisant.

_ Non, vous avez raison, accepta tranquillement Harry (_NB : un peu trop tranquillement, non ?). _J'avais simplement à étudier en attendant mon affrontement annuel avec mon « ennemi » !

A ces mots, Fred et Georges et Severus ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. Ceux qui avaient vu les souvenirs retinrent difficilement les leurs, à cause de la présence de Tsunade et de la triade.

_ Étudier ! Répéta Tsunade en retenant ce mot.

_ Dans notre pays, répondit Severus, les enfants de 11 ans montrant des capacités spéciales sont acceptés dans une école prestigieuse où ils y restent pendant 7 ans. D'ailleurs, tout nos « clans » les plus importants sont passés dans cette école.

_ Et vous y avez tous été ? Demanda Tsunade, intéressée sur la-dite école.

_ Nous y avons effectivement tous été, répondit fièrement Severus. Harry a même passé son diplôme avec deux ans d'avance.

_ N'oublie pas de préciser que tu enseigne dans cette école depuis une décennie, Sev', le complimenta à son tour Harry. Et aussi que tu es maître dans trois domaines ! (Nb : potion, défense et guérisseur, dont il a eu la maîtrise après celles de potion et défense)

Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges rigolèrent. Ils s'amusaient visiblement beaucoup à narguer Tsunade avec leur « prestigieuse » école et leurs « capacités spéciales ». Elle en avait même oublier de s'inquiéter des « victimes » de Harry ! Et Harry, lui, pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire pendant que son compagnon et ses deux frères s'amusaient. (_NB : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Vous savez ? LOL_ ). C'était sans compter sur la présence de Danzo et des deux conseillers, qui ramenèrent la conversation dans le bon chemin.

_ Ça ne nous prouve toujours pas en quoi vous seriez capable de vaincre Tsunade ! Déclara tranquillement Danzo.

_ Ni ce que vous avez fait de vos victimes ? Renchérit Koharu.

_ Voyons, déclara Harry, faisant semblant de réfléchir et ignorant royalement Koharu, je l'ai affronté à 15 mois, à 12 ans (_NB : N'oubliez pas que c'était la fin de première année, mais qu'il allait avoir 12 ans !_ ), à 13 ans, à 15 ans et il y a quelques semaines. Et ça, sans compter mes aventures annuelles qui me conduisait toujours à l'infirmerie de notre école pour quelques jours !

_ Tu devrais détailler un peu plus, 'ry, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Fred avec un sourire en coin, sachant grâce à leur télépathie que Harry voulait gagner du temps.

_ Si tu veux, l'invita Harry sans se soucier des soupirs exaspéré de la triade et de Tsunade (_Nb : Alors que les autres s'amusent également ! Notons-le ! _).

_ En 1ere année, expliqua donc joyeusement Fred, toi et tes amis avez affrontés divers pièges mortels pour te retrouver finalement seul devant ton ennemi.

_ En deuxième année, tu as affronté seul un serpent de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avec pour seule arme une épée.

_ Tu oublie de mentionner que les yeux du serpent sont mortels pour ceux qui le voit et son venin tue en quelques secondes, Georges, lui rappela Fred.

_ Oh oui ! J'avais oublié ce détail ! Bref ! Ajouta-t-il comme si ce n'était pas important mais souriant allègrement devant les yeux de plus en plus ronds de Tsunade et de la triade, en troisième année, tu étais à peu près tranquille, si on ne prend pas en compte un meurtrier de masse en fuite et la centaine de bestioles pouvant aspirer ton âme que tu as dû repousser !

_ Et ça, ajouta Fred, alors que de nombreux membres de clans passés dans notre école sont incapables de le faire !

_ Oui ! Oui ! Ça aussi !

_ En quatrième année, tu as affrontés ton ennemi en duel au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres ennemis !

_ Et enfin, merveille des merveille, continua théâtralement Georges, toi et cinq autres amis êtes entrés par effraction dans l'endroit le plus protégé et le plus secret de notre pays.

_ Un endroit si secret que même nos plus hauts politiciens n'y ont pas accès !

_ Et là, vous avez affronté une dizaine d'ennemis redoutable, tous d'anciens élèves de notre école de « surdoués » et ayant une vingtaine d'années d'expériences de plus que vous.

_ Surtout dans les domaines sombre et interdit de notre pays ! Termina finalement Fred.

_ Quant à cet ennemi dont ces messieurs parle tant, intervient enfin Severus d'une voix sérieuse mais avec un sourire en coin, il a plus de 60 ans d'expériences dans **tous **les domaines de notre pays, surtout les plus sombres et les plus dangereux. Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de prononcer son nom l'appelle Lord Voldemort ou le Seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Et de ce que j'ai entendu, Voldemort ferait passer votre Orochimaru pour une danseuse ! Termina Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de place, en posant le même regard impitoyable sur Tsunade.

Tsunade, les deux conseillers, et même Danzo, les regardaient tous les quatre. Ils semblaient partager entre la crainte de l'apparente puissance de Harry et le doute sur ces exploits !

_ Vous bluffer ! S'exclama Koharu. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin arrogant qui aime inventer des mensonges !

_ Oh ! Putain de merde ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, faussement mortifiés, le crapaud est revenu ! Sauve-qui peut !

A ces mots, non seulement Harry et Severus éclatèrent de rire, mais ils furent rejoint par tout les ninjas qui avaient vu les souvenirs des quatre sorciers ! Pendant un instant ils eurent du mal à se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Hum, Hum » ! retentisse, faisant faussement crier de peur Harry !

_ Ne me faites pas peur, comme ça, les gars ! Leur dit Harry en comprenant que cela venait de Fred et Georges. J'ai cru une seconde que c'était elle.

_ Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé, déclara Tsunade avec une note d'impatience dans la voix, vous pouvez me dire où sont toutes les personnes que vous avez enlevé.

_ Vous avez le chic pour casser l'ambiance ! Remarqua Georges en « écoutant » le silence soudain lourd.

_ Navré, M. le comique, s'excusa Tsunade qui n'était pas désolé du tout, mais j'ai un travail à faire.

_ Alors faites votre travail et laissez-les au fond du trou ! Répliqua Harry en se dégageant enfin du mur.

Il savait que Kakashi, Aigle ou Corbeau devrait normalement prendre la parole mais vu la situation tendue dans laquelle ils étaient déjà avant même d'entrer, Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leurs postes. Lui, Severus et les jumeaux ne risquaient rien. Alors autant gérer la situation. Et leurs amis ninjas comprenaient ce que les quatre sorciers faisaient car ils les laissaient faire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres (_Nb : Même si c'est difficile à voir à cause des deux masques anbus ! … En plus, n'oublions pas que Fred, Georges et Severus les ont avertis de laisser Harry gérer si besoin avant d'entrer dans le bureau !_ ).

_ Au fond du trou ! S'exclama Koharu avant de se faire taire par Tsunade.

_ Où les avez-vous mis ? Demanda Tsunade.

_ Comment allez-vous les punir ? Rétorqua Harry, une note dangereuse dans la voix.

_ Nous devons d'abord vérifier les faits, répondit Tsunade. Je ne peux pas accuser autant de personnes sans preuves, surtout des civils.

_ Le témoignage de Naruto ne suffit pas ? Ceux de Kakashi, Aigle et Corbeau ne suffisent pas ?

_ Il me faut les deux versions des faits, insista Tsunade.

_ Dans une autre situation, je serais d'accord avec vous, répondit Harry en s'avançant lentement. Mais dans celle-ci, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils nieront tous les faits.

_ Ce sont des personnes honorables, intervint une fois de plus Koharu en élevant la voix. L'une des victimes est même membre du conseil civil. Nous ne pouvons les laisser être entachés par ces mensonges.

_ **Ces mensonges** ! Cria Harry avant que quiconque ai pu l'en empêcher. **Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, vieille folle ! **

Son cri attira les anbus cachés près de Tsunade, Danzo et des conseillers. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur Harry, qui ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde.

_ Calmes-toi, Harry, le supplia Severus. S'énerver ne servirait à rien. Essaye de te calmer, s'il te plait !

Pour une fois, Harry ignora royalement Severus. Les mains toujours dans ses poches, il posa un regard meurtrier sur Koharu.

_ Vous allez les laissez libre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une vois basse mais promesse de milles morts en cas de mauvaises réponses.

Devant le regard lourd de menace de Harry, Koharu dégluti, peur malgré elle de ce que ce gamin pourrait lui faire.

_ Je ne peux rien faire sans témoin du crime, répondit Tsunade, dans son rôle de Hokage. Et visiblement, il n'y a pas de témoin !

Le rugissement de rage de Harry couvrit à peine le cri de fureur de Aigle, Corbeau et Kakashi mais suffit largement à masquer les pleurs de Naruto devant le manque de volonté de Tsunade pour la justice. Mais ces cris furent totalement oublié à cause des agissements de Harry : alors qu'il hurlait de rage, en un vague mouvement de la main, il immobilisa Danzo et tout les ambus. La seconde d'après, il avait son épée, celle de son ancêtre, dans la main.

_ Vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix, menaça-t-il en pointant son épée dans sa direction.

_ Vous êtes fou ! Lui dit Tsunade, qui préféra ne pas trop provoquer Harry, qu'elle trouvait déjà assez instable.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais dans le silence de la salle, il fut clairement audible.

_ Non, intervint Severus sans pour autant bouger, lorsque Harry est dans sa personnalité de maniaque, on peut le calmer. Là, il est en « mode combat », celui qu'il utilise contre ses ennemis ou quand la vie de ses amis est en danger.

_ Si vous le connaissez si bien, lui dit alors Tsunade avec un regard de reproche, contrôler-le.

_ Aucun d'eux ne le pourra, répondit Harry avec un sourire glacial et mortel. Et le seul qui le peut est d'accord avec moi. Dommage pour vous !

«J'espère vraiment qu'il bluffe ! Pria Severus. Tom est notre seul espoir d'éviter un massacre. »

_ Vous avez peut-être immobilisé Danzo et mes anbus je ne sais comment mais vous ne pourrez pas battre tout mes ninjas seul.

_ Qui vous dit que je suis seul ?

_ Vos amis n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de vous aidez, remarqua Tsunade, pensant qu'il parlait des jumeaux et de Severus.

_ Qui vous dit que je parle d'eux ? Continua Harry, son sourire dangereux figé sur ses lèvres.

Les autres occupants de la salle, immobilisé ou non, regardèrent l'air confiant et mortel de Harry avec inquiétude. Son expression leur montrait clairement qu'il avait un plan en tête. Un plan qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon …

_ Voyons voir, marmonna-t-il, même si tout le monde l'entendait. Comment fait Naruto déjà ? … Ah oui ! Se rappela-t-il grâce à ses souvenirs.

Il fit ensuite le signe pour le clone d'ombre et devant les yeux ahuris de tous, il réussi parfaitement la technique !

_ Tu as vu Naruto ? Demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire fier à son cousin, j'ai réussi du premier coup !

_ Du premier coup ! Répétèrent plusieurs voix.

« Ce gamin est un génie, songea Tsunade malgré elle. Il n'a visiblement vu la technique qu'une fois et il l'a réussi pourtant du premier coup alors que je sais que Naruto y a mis quelques heures ! »

Tsunade fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les marmonnements audibles de Harry. Des marmonnements qui n'avaient pourtant ni queue ni tête à ses yeux :

_ Maintenant, à nous deux ! Continua Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Il immobilisa tout les autres, sauf Severus, Fred et Georges avant de jeter autour d'eux quatre un vieux sortilège trouvé dans les livres de Merlin. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur son clone.

_ J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trompé ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à quelqu'un qui n''était vraisemblablement pas dans la salle … Très, bien, très bien ! Désolé … Tu es protégé, au moins ? … Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi ! … Dis à Lucius et Bella que je les tues s'il t'arrive quelque chose, menaça-t-il ensuite sérieusement … D'accord. Tu es prêt ? ... Alors à trois : Un … Deux … trois …

A trois, Harry commença aussitôt une longue chaîne de mots incompréhensibles pour la plupart, sauf trois sorciers. Concentré sur son sortilège apparemment complexe, Harry bougeait sa baguette dans des mouvements complexes, tel un marionnettiste chevronné.

_ Sev', chuchota Fred en se rapprochant de lui avec Georges, tu sais ce qu'il fait ?

_ Non, j'ai beau reconnaître le latin, je sais seulement que c'est un rituel. Et il y a de forte chance que Tom l'effectue en même temps.

_ A mon avis, intervint Georges, Tom et lui ont dû le trouver dans l'un des livres de leurs ancêtres.

_ Sans doute, approuva Severus alors que Harry terminait enfin la formule de son rituel.

Dès que Harry termina sa longue chaîne de latin, il se coupa le poignet et laissa son sang couler dans la bouche ouverte de son clone, choquant et inquiétant les autres.

_ Harry ! S'exclamèrent Severus, Fred et Georges sans pour autant bouger de place.

Ils savaient qu'à la moindre interruption dans ce qui était visiblement un rituel complexe et dangereux, Harry et Tom risquaient la mort.

_ Prépare une potion de régénération sanguine et pepper up, Sev', lui dit Harry d'une voix lointaine.

Severus sortit aussitôt une petite malle de sa poche, qu'il agrandit après que Fred ai jeté discrètement un sort ne me remarque pas (_NB : Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que les autres voit ça ! _). Il en sortit une fiole rouge sombre et une autre de couleur jaune soleil avant de rétrécir et ranger son kit de potions d'urgence.

_ Ils sont complètement fou ! Marmonna Severus, aussi inquiet que les jumeaux en regardant Harry verser encore plus de sang dans la bouche de son clone.

_ D'accord ! Marmonna soudain Harry. Quand tu veux …

Une fois encore, Harry reprit une longue chaîne de latin, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son clone. Mais il continuait de laisser son sang couler dans la bouche de son clone qui avalait régulièrement le sang (_dégoûtant, je sais mais j'avais envie. Na !_ ). De plus en plus pâle par la perte de sang, Harry continua pourtant son rituel sans se soucier de l'angoisse qu'il causait à sa famille et à ses amis.

_ Merlin ! Que ça se finisse bientôt, supplièrent les jumeaux.

Ils durent tout de même attendre encore de longues minutes angoissantes avant que Harry ne termine les derniers mots de la formule du rituel. Au moment exact où Harry termina la formule, son clone forma deux signes : le signe du clone et celui du serpent (_NB : J'aimais bien l'ironie !_ ). Une fois ces deux signes effectué, Harry referma la plaie de son poignet et détruisit son clone. Il s'effondra ensuite dans les bras de Severus qui le rattrapa à temps. En un instant, Fred et Georges furent à côté d'eux.

( _NB : Pour ce rituel, j'y pense depuis plusieurs jours. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée de mélanger la magie et le chakra pour permettre à Tom de venir dans le monde de Naruto, et peut-être vis-versa. Et tout ça grâce à leur forte connexion mentale. J'espère que ce rituel vous a plus ! _)

_ Tu va bien ? … demanda Harry, la voix pâteuse.

Sachant qu'il parlait avec Tom, Severus ne répondit pas. Il donna plutôt la potion de régénération sanguine et celle de pepper up à Harry.

_ Tant mieux, continua Harry alors que ses couleurs et ses forces revenaient doucement grâce aux potions… Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il, mais maintenant, ce sera plus facile si on a besoin l'un de l'autre …

_ Harry, intervint doucement Severus, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué tout les deux mais vous savez que le pepper up ne durera qu'environ une heure, même si tu en prends une autre : la potion de régénération sanguine en ralentit les effets (_NB : On va dire que c'est comme ça dans ma fiction, merci !_ )

_ Sev' a raison, Tom, dit Harry qui commençait à se sentir mieux, on devrait finir …

Avec l'aide de Severus, Harry se remit sur ses pieds. Il défit le sortilège de Merlin et celui « ne me remarque pas » de Fred pour faire finalement face à Tsunade et à la triade, son « mode combat » fermement en place.

Du côté de Tsunade, de la triade et des anbus (qui voient et entendent tout malgré leurs immobilités), ils regardaient, fascinés malgré eux, les quatre étrangers réapparaître : ils avaient beau savoir qu'ils étaient tout les quatre encore dans le bureau, ils étaient incapable de les voir. Pourtant, en voyant les visages inquiets des autres ninjas de la pièce, ils comprirent que eux, en revanche, les voyaient parfaitement ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda durement Tsunade quand Harry fit de nouveau face à elle.

_ Une technique oubliée d'un de mes ancêtres, répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois, sachant de quoi elle parlait, elle interdit à ceux qui ont des intentions mauvaises envers le lanceur de voir la technique utilisé : c'est très utile quand on veut protéger nos secrets !

_ Vos secrets de clans ne doivent pas être la réponse à tout ! Grogna Tsunade. Si j'ai besoin de réponse, en tant que Hokage, …

_ Vous vous devez de respecter les secrets des clans, termina Shikamaru à sa place, s'attirant les foudres de Tsunade, qui savait qu'il avait raison. C'est l'une des plus vieille loi de Konoha : même le Hokage n'a pas le droit d'exiger d'un clan qu'il parle de ses secrets.

_ Vous voyez ! Répliqua Harry après un remerciement silencieux pour Shikamaru. Vous ne pouvez rien faire !

_ Je peux toujours en parler à ton chef de clan, insista Tsunade.

A ces mots mots, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

_ Vous devriez plutôt dire **MES** clans, répondit Harry en retrouvant assez vite son calme. Je ne fais pas parti d'un clan mais de **CINQ**. Et malheureusement pour vous, **JE** suis le chef de ces cinq clans !

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Rétorque Koharu (_NB : Décidément ! Elle pense tout savoir, celle-là !_ ) Vous ne pouvez pas

être chef de cinq clans, encore moins à votre âge !

_ Vous semblez oublier que je vous ai dit que notre guerre civile anéantissait nos clans un à un, rétorqua Harry d'une voix dur. Alors l'âge n'a plus vraiment d'importance dans cette situation, surtout quand on sait que je suis le **SEUL** survivant de ces cinq clans ! … Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en ignorant les regards choqués de Tsunade et de la triade face à son annonce, on a du travail ...

Il ressortit son épée et la pointa en direction de Tsunade, qui eu l'intelligence de ne pas bouger, surtout avec tout ses ninjas immobilisé.

_ Allez-vous condamnez les personnes que j'ai attrapés, sachant très bien qu'elles sont coupables ? Et je parle au Hokage, pas à des sous-fifres ! Ajouta plus durement Harry en voyant les conseillers prêt à intervenir, une fois de plus !

_ Le conseil doit se réunir pour les juger, répondit Tsunade, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'elle s'enlisait un peu plus dans les problèmes. Je pourrais condamner les ninjas coupables mais je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour condamner les civils !

_ Pas assez de pouvoir, hein ! Répéta Harry à voix basse mais menaçante. Vous parlez d'un Hokage ! … Très bien ! Sans se soucier du regard de plus en plus dur de Tsunade, il fit le signe du clone d'ombre, aussitôt suivit du signe du serpent. Un clone d'ombre de Harry apparut aussitôt. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. En revanche, cela le fut lorsque le clone fut brusquement entouré d'une lumière brillante et aveuglante. Les ninjas, et même les trois sorciers furent choqués. Ne pouvant regarder cette lumière dans les yeux, ils durent attendre qu'elle disparaisse pour voir un autre homme à la place du clone de Harry. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges sang. Un homme portant un personnel. Severus, Fred, Georges et ceux qui avait vu les souvenirs de la pensine le reconnurent en un instant. Ils s'inclinèrent tous profondément devant lui, même les ninjas, stupéfiant le Hokage, Danzo, les conseillers et les anbus devant une telle marque de respect.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Hurla Tsunade, debout. Pourquoi vous inclinez-vous devant cet intrus ?

_ Cet « intrus », comme vous dites, répliqua froidement Severus alors que Harry sautait dans les bras du nouveau venu pour le saluer, est l'héritier choisi par un Homme que nous vénérons et respectons par dessus tout dans notre pays ! Alors modérez vos propos !

_ Et cet Homme dont parle Severus, ajouta étonnamment Naruto, toujours autant collé à Aigle, est d'un niveau au-dessus du Sage des six chemins !

_ Merci pour le compliment envers mon ancêtre, Naruto, lui dit Tom (_NB : Oui ! C'est lui ! Mais vous l'aviez tous compris, évidemment !_ ) en le saluant brièvement.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très puissant pour le descendant d'un « grand » homme ! Intervint idiotement Homura, surtout si vous devez vous appuyé sur une canne. (_Nb : Oh ! Oh ! Il a fait une grosse erreur, n'est-ce-pas ?_ )

Dans la seconde qui suivit sa déclaration, Harry se retrouva derrière Homura, son épée sur son cou.

_ Je te conseil de la fermer, le menaça Harry d'une voix mortel. Cette « canne », comme tu dis, ajouta-t-il avec du mépris pour le mot « canne », appartient à notre ancêtre. Ce même Homme qui surpasse votre sage des six chemins.

_ Tout va bien, Harry, le calme Tom, laisse ces incultes et viens plutôt près de moi.

_ Votre ancêtre ! Répéta Danzo en même temps, qui avait bien retenu ces mots.

_ Harry et moi sommes des cousins éloignés de son côté paternel, répondit simplement Tom alors que Harry revenait docilement près de lui. Mais le reste ne sont pas vos affaires, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je suis plutôt venu pour aider Harry et ses amis à faire la justice.

_ Et comment ? Demanda Tsunade, qui avait le bon goût de se méfier de ce nouveau venu qui semblait savoir gérer Harry.

_ Premièrement, vous feriez mieux de vous souvenir que Harry, Severus, Fred et Georges sont des ambassadeurs de notre pays venu voir si nous pouvions organiser une alliance entre nos deux pays (_Nb : A moitié vrai, a moitié faux ! Vous verrez ! En tout cas, ça a le dont d'attirer suffisamment l'attention de Tsunade et des trois vautours ! _). Toutes attaques contre eux ou l'un de leurs amis se traduira par l'anéantissement totale de votre village !

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! S'insurgea Tsunade. Comment osez-vous nous menacer ?

_ De la même façon que vous vous permettez de laisser libre des criminels qui ont attaqués Naruto, le cousin de Harry je vous le rappelle, menaça Tom en effrayant Tsunade et la triade avec ses yeux rouge qui leur rappelèrent sinistrement le sharingan. Or, cette attaque contre la famille d'un de nos ambassadeurs les plus respecté de notre pays aggrave déjà une possible alliance.

_ Ce que Tommy veut dire, ajouta joyeusement Harry, appuyé contre l'épaule de Tom, c'est que vous avez seulement 15 minutes pour les condamner où on jouera avec votre village !

Harry, visiblement heureux de voir Tom avec lui, laissait lentement mais sûrement émerger sa personnalité de maniaque. Et comme tout le monde remarqua le changement de Harry, ils remarquèrent également le sourire dangereux de Tom, qui semblait entièrement d'accord avec Harry.

_ Mais … Mais … balbutia Koharu, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour une fois.

_ 15 minutes n'est pas assez pour les juger, répondit Tsunade en gardant son sang-froid.

_ Mais c'est largement assez pour signer les papiers de condamnations, puisque vous les savez coupables ! Rétorqua Tom d'une voix douce mais dont la menace était clair : « Tu signes ces papiers où je laisse Harry s'amuser ! »

Harry se pencha soudain à de l'oreille de Tom et lui chuchota quelque chose, dont Tom semblait d'accord :

_ Nous vous laissons juger la femme et la fille Haruno, dit-il ensuite, à la seul condition que les juges soient Ibiki Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara.

_ Je suis celle qui rend la décision finale ! S'insurgea Tsunade. Et pas l'un de mes ninjas !

_ Il faut des personnes neutres pour être équitable, lui rappela Tom en plissant ses yeux froid dans sa direction comme un avertissement, et vous ne l'êtes pas à cause de votre lien avec la fille.

_ Comment savez-vous que Sakura est mon élève ? Demanda Tsunade sans réfléchir.

_ Maintenant, on est sûr ! Répondit Harry en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains. Vous êtes tombé dans le panneau de Tom ! Alors vous êtes obligé d'accepter la proposition de Tom. Sinon, tout le village pensera que vous voulez protéger la fille chewing-gum au lieu d'être neutre !

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire, sous les yeux amusés et attendris de Tom.

_ Alors ? Demanda Tom après quelques instants de silence en posant sa main sur la tête de Harry pour le calmer.

Tsunade savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : toutes les personnes présentes savaient maintenant qu'elle connaissait la culpabilité des prisonniers de Harry. En plus, elle venait bêtement d'avouer avoir Sakura comme élève. Si elle refusait, tout le village apprendrait en peu de temps son manque de justice face à un crime odieux et sa protection face à une genin à risque. Non seulement ça, mais elle risquait en plus de perdre une possible alliance avec un village inconnu mais qui semblait avoir des clans extrêmement puissants en son sein.

_ Très bien, accepta Tsunade en empêchant les conseillers de répliquer (_NB : Dommage que Danzo n'est pas si bête ! Il a lui aussi suivit le même raisonnement que Tsunade ! _)_. _Je vais signer leurs condamnations et demander à Ibiki, Inoichi et Shikaku de juger Sakura et sa mère.

_ Fantastique ! S'exclama Tom. C'est merveilleux de voir que nous nous entendons !

_ Maintenant, ajouta Harry, il ne manque plus que les papiers pour Sev', Fred, Georges et moi. Ainsi que mes papiers me déclarant ambassadeur affilié à l'équipe 7.

_ Entendu, soupira Tsunade, qui savait qu'elle serait idiote de refuser un homme aussi puissant.

_ Faites moi des doubles de tout, demanda Tom par sécurité. Et appelez moi en cas de problème avec Harry. Je saurais le gérer.

_ Et comment vous contacte-t-on ? Demanda Tsunade en relevant brièvement la tête de ses papiers.

_ Demandez à Harry ! Répondit Tom avec un sourire encore plus sadique que Harry. Il est le seul à pouvoir me joindre.

_ Demandez à Potter de contacter son cousin pour un problème avec lui-même ! Marmonna Tsunade dans sa barbe en retournant à ses papiers. On aura tout vu !

L'entendant, Harry rigola joyeusement. Visiblement, sa personnalité enfantine refaisait surface, principalement dû à la présence calmante de Tom et au succès de leur plan pour intégrer le village.

_ J'ai une idée ! Déclara soudain Harry en arrêtant de gambader autour de Tom.

Il s'approcha de Tom et lui parla longuement après avoir posé discrètement un sort anti espion. A la vue du sourire joyeux et un peu fou de Tom, les propos de Harry semblait visiblement beaucoup lui plaire. Ils restèrent tout deux plongés dans leur discussion, où le Harry sérieux et réfléchi avait refait surface à la suite de cette « merveilleuse idée », laissant Tsunade finir les papiers.

Du côté de la famille et des amis de Harry, ils s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres pour discuter tranquillement. Severus posa lui aussi un sort anti espion avant de laisser Minato demander :

_ Comment Harry a-t-il pu utiliser un clone d'ombre pour le faire venir ici ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit Severus. Je sais seulement que c'était grâce à un rituel complexe qu'ils ont dû trouvé dans l'un de leurs vieux livres.

_ Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, intervint Shikamaru après un énième « Galère ! », c'est de savoir ce qu'ils se racontent. Ça à l'air assez important.

_ Ils ne nous le diront pas, répondit Severus en surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil. Quand Harry et Tom ont des idées, ils les mettent en pratiques dans le plus grand secret. Lucius et Bella en entendront sûrement un peu parler pour aider Tom mais Harry ne nous le dira pas.

_ Il n'a pas confiance en vous ? Demanda Naruto, surpris que Harry ne leur dise pas.

_ C'est sa manière de nous protéger, le contredit Georges.

_ Il choisira lui-même les alliés qu'il veut pour son plan, continua Fred.

_ Des personnes qu'il juge capable de se protéger contre nos ennemis.

_ Vous semblez savoir qui va choisir Harry, s'aperçut Corbeau.

_ On pense avoir deviné l'une des personnes, expliqua Fred.

_ Mais on ne préfère pas parler de tout ça ici, continua Georges.

_ Harry n'aime pas qu'on parle de ses plans secrets n'importe où,

_ Même si on ne les connaît pas.

Ils continuèrent de discuter discrètement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Tom et Harry revinrent vers eux. Le rituel commençait visiblement à se faire ressentir car Tom était un peu pâle et Harry s'appuyait largement sur Tom.

_ Harry ne tiendra plus longtemps debout, avertit Tom après que le sort de Severus eut disparu.

Il confia Harry à Severus, qui passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry pour le soutenir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tsunade, qui finissait les papiers. Relevant la tête, elle vit Harry presque entièrement soutenu par Severus.

_ Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle poliment. Je peux le soigner si vous voulez ?

_ Non, merci, répondit Severus, il a simplement besoin de repos.

_ On a terminé de toute façon, répondit Tsunade en tendant une liasse de papiers à Tom. Voici tout les papiers pour vos ambassadeurs, ainsi que des doubles pour vous. Je vous ai adjoint une copie des actes d'accusations pour vous tranquillisez. A la place des noms des accusés, continua Tsunade après un bref remerciement de Tom, que je ne connais pas encore, j'ai précisé qu'il s'agissait de tout les hommes enlevés dans le village par M. Potter. Sakura et sa mère étant les seuls femmes enlevés, il n'y aura aucun doute dans les esprits du conseil puisque nous avons tout les noms des kidnappés.

_ Merci infiniment, répondit Tom après un bref salut respectueux. Je ne vous dit pas à bientôt car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais venir de nouveau, surtout avec notre guerre civile.

_ N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin d'aide, proposa Tsunade tant parce qu'elle savait les dégâts d'une guerre que pour avoir des informations de première mains.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Tom en libérant enfin les anbus que Tsunade fit aussitôt partir.

Tom se tourna vers Harry, lui donna tout les papiers sans que personne (sauf Severus) ne le voit, et ajouta :

_ Quant à toi, ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Tu sais que je t'ai à l'œil.

_ Tu t'en va déjà ? Marmonna Harry en se forçant à relever la tête pour regarder Tom avec une bouille d'enfant déçu.

_ On se reverra bientôt, promis, lui dit Tom avant d'embrasser Harry sur le front, surprenant ceux qui ne les savait pas aussi proche.

_ Dis bonjour à Bella et aux Malfoy, marmonna Harry.

_ Entendu, promis Tom avant de faire disparaître le clone, surprenant de nouveau Tsunade et la triade par sa manière de partir.

_ Sev', chuchota Harry, les yeux fermés.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre que Harry ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la maison de son oncle : tout son poids qu'il supportait maintenant lui suffisait. Il prit donc Harry dans ses bras en style marié. Reconnaissant le parfum de Severus, Harry poussa un soupir de contentement et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon avant de s'endormir complètement.

_ Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Naruto en s'avançant vers eux.

_ Il dort simplement, le rassura Severus, mais on ferait mieux de rentrer.

_ Vous savez où loger ? Demanda Tsunade en intervenant dans la conversation.

Elle avait beau savoir que Harry était dangereux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attachant et mignon, surtout dans cette position.

_ Ils seront chez moi avec Naruto, intervint Kakashi d'un ton sans réplique. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, on va y aller. Sauf si vous avez besoin de nous ?

_ Vous pouvez y allez, répondit Tsunade, sauf Aigle et Corbeau.

Kakashi regarda son sensei, qui lui fit un discret signe de tête. Comprenant que tout irait bien, Kakashi entraîna Naruto, Itazura, Shikamaru, Fred, Georges, Severus et Harry dehors, où ils furent vite rejoint par la triade. Ne voulant pas les affronter, Kakashi accéléra la cadence. Ils sortirent bientôt de la tour et Kakashi les guida dans une ruelle déserte. Là, Fred et Georges leur jetèrent tous des sortilèges d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient appris chez les gobelins. Ainsi protégé des éventuels espions, ils purent enfin rentrer chez Minato, retrouver une Hoshiko angoissée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé pour le retard. Je viens de lire les trois premiers romans de Twilight en deux jours et les quatre films en une journée ! C'est vraiment géniale cette quadrilogie. **

Chapitre 14 :

Quand ils rentrèrent, Naruto installa provisoirement son cousin dans sa chambre après avoir résumé les événements à Hoshiko : inquiète pour sa famille mais surtout pour Harry et Naruto, elle ne les avait pas laissé quitter le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassurée pour ses neveux. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait prit l'initiative de convoquer Ibiki, Inoichi et Shikaku avec ses chiens ninjas. Ces derniers arrivèrent d'ailleurs en même temps que Aigle et Corbeau.

Rassuré de les voir enfin tous à la maison, Hoshiko ne pu s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Minato, sous les rires goguenards de ses amis, anciens et nouveau. Minato voulu les faire taire mais il préféra laisser tomber pour se concentrer sur Hoshiko, dont le parfum et le corps, bien collé au sien, était beaucoup plus attirant ! Il resserra son étreinte sur Hoshiko et lui chuchota des mots dans l'oreille. Les moqueries sans méchancetés de ses amis s'accentuèrent, pour se transformer en éclat de rire lorsque Naruto marmonna, tout aussi amusé que les autres :

_ Hoshiko oba-chan va devenir Hoshiko kaasan s'ils continuent comme ça tout les deux !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Hoshiko, qui n'avait rien entendu ( _NB : Forcément ! Minato est beaucoup plus intéressant ! Vous ne trouvez pas !_ )

_ Rien, répondit précipitamment Minato en retirant, enfin, son masque anbu. Merci, ajouta-t-il quand Fred et Georges retirèrent les glamours de Itachi et lui.

_ On va vous bricoler quelque chose pour le glamour, l'informa Georges.

_ Ça vous évitera d'être dépendant de nos baguettes, termina Fred.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Severus. De cette façon, vous ne serez pas coincé ici si l'un de nous quatre n'est pas dans les parages et que vous devez sortir.

_ Il faudrait un objet discret et qui dure assez longtemps, précisa Itachi, inquiet au cas où ils devaient partir pour de longues missions.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre :

_ On pourrait sûrement intégrer le glamour dans un objet ou un bijou que vous n'enlevez jamais.

_ Quant à la durée, ajouta Georges, vu que vous aurez tout le temps l'objet sur vous,

_ Un simple mot de passe pour l'activer et le désactiver devrait faire l'affaire, terminèrent les jumeaux avec un sourire que Severus connaissait très bien.

_ Pas un de vos mots de passe farfelus ! Les avertit-il. Il en faut un court et discret, quelque chose que personne ne risque de prononcer par mégarde !

_ Tu nous blesse, Sev' ! Plaisanta Fred, sa main sur son cœur, l'air triste.

_ Comme si nous oserions de tels blagues ! Continua Georges alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous autour de la table de la cuisine devant un repas préparé par Hoshiko.

Severus haussa un sourcil dans leur direction et goutta le plat de Hoshiko.

_ Dans ce cas, dit-il après avoir féliciter Hoshiko pour sa cuisine, informez donc nos nouveaux amis quels genre de métier vous voulez faire ici ?

Alors que des regards un peu inquiets se posaient sur les jumeaux (ils savent maintenant que ces deux là sont pires que Naruto niveau farces ! ), ces derniers adressèrent à la tablée des regards espiègles qui ne présageaient vraiment rien de bon !

_ Notre métier ! Répéta Fred en partageant un sourire malicieux avec son jumeau.

_ Poursuivre un héritage !

_ Tant que ce n'est pas le même genre de boutique que vous teniez avant ! Pria Kakashi.

_ Non ! Répondit Fred.

Les ninjas furent rassurés en entendant ça.

_ Ce sera encore mieux ! Ajouta Georges, en riant devant les mines pâles des ninjas.

_ Et notre boutique rendra hommage aux plus grands farceurs de Poudlard :

_ « Les Maraudeurs en folie ! »

_ Simple mais on trouve ça accrocheur !

_ Génial ! S'exclama Naruto, dont l'idée de faire de nouvelle farce semblait animer d'une nouvelle joie de vivre.

Mais si Naruto était heureux de leur idée, c'était loin d'être le cas des autres : certains priaient pour être épargnés par ces terreurs ou faisaient des plans, comme Severus :

_ Si vous jurer de me laisser tranquille avec vos farces, je vous ferais un rabais pour les potions ou ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin, leur proposa Severus, sérieux.

Fred et Georges n'eurent même pas besoin de se consulter avant de serrer les deux mains de Severus pour sceller leurs accords.

_ Quant à moi, intervint Minato avec un sourire aussi grand que son fils, je …

_ NON ! S'exclama soudain Kakashi, l'ai apeuré. N'écoutez pas sensei !

_ Pourquoi ? Se demandèrent plusieurs personnes en regardant Minato, qui rigolait dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ Naruto n'a pas eu son goût des farces de sa mère, répondit Kakashi.

_ Galère ! Jura Shikaku. J'avais complètement oublié !

_ Alors toutes ces farces faites à l'époque, se souvint soudain Ibiki en tournant son visage furieux vers Minato, ça venait de toi ?

Ce dernier éclata de rire aux souvenirs de toutes les blagues qu'il avait fait entre sa promotion en tant que anbu et l'attaque de Kagami. Sa fonction de Hokage ne l'avait même pas arrêté, au grand damne de Kushina d'ailleurs !

De leurs côtés,Fred et Georges avaient l'air d'avoir vu leur rêve exaucés : il n'avait pas seulement un genin spécialiste des farces, mais un Hokage en plus !

_ Géniale ! S'exclamèrent-ils en éclatant d'un rire joyeux et en se frappant dans les mains.

Ils se tournèrent vers Minato et Naruto, assis côte à côte, et ajoutèrent, très sérieux :

_ On fait affaire !

_ Entendu ! Répondit joyeusement Minato alors que Naruto avait un grand sourire (à cause des farces mais surtout pour le fait que son père allait être avec eux ! )

_ Non ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes, peur de ce que Minato allait leur donner comme idée avec ses sceaux et ses propres idées !

Minato attrapa la main de Naruto sous la table et tendit l'autre aux jumeau, vite imité par Naruto qui avait vu le clin d'œil discret de son père. Alors que les jumeaux attrapaient leurs mains, Minato dit aux autres en éclatant de rire :

_ Après-midi détente !

Dans un éclat de lumière, ils disparurent tout les quatre.

_ Au nom de Salazar tout puissant ! Jura Severus. Déjà que Fred et Georges sont des terreurs, si Naruto et Minato sont comme lui, le village est mal !

_ D'après ce qu'on a vu dans les souvenirs, répondit Ibiki, Minato vaut les maraudeurs à lui seul !

_ Ajouter Naruto et les jumeaux au mélange …

Kakashi ne fini pas sa phrase mais tout le monde le comprit : ils allaient vite regretter le temps où il n'y avait que Naruto ou Minato pour faire des farces !

_ Je vous conseil de faire affaires avec les jumeaux si vous voulez être tranquille, les avertit Severus. Surtout qu'ils auront Harry derrière eux !

_ Pitié, pria Inoichi, ne nous dit pas que Harry va rejoindre leur groupe ?

_ Vous oubliez qui sont le père, le parrain et l'oncle d'honneur de Harry, leur rappela Severus, amusé malgré lui de leur mine encore plus pâle. Harry a donné aux jumeaux tout les journaux où les maraudeurs recensaient leurs blagues. En plus, ajouta Severus alors qu'ils voyaient les ninjas réfléchir à une affaire pour être tranquille, Harry les finances !

_ Et avec l'argent qu'il a a sa disposition, comprit Shikamaru après un « galère ! » assez éloquent de lui et son père, on peut dire que les jumeaux ont un budget illimité !

_ Allez, déclara Severus, pitié d'eux, je vais vous aidez : je connais suffisamment leur boutique pour savoir ce dont ils ont besoin …

Le reste de l'après-midi passa ainsi. Harry dormait du sommeil du juste, ignorant les plans que faisaient sa famille et ses nouveaux amis …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, il ne restait dans la maison que les personnes qui y vivaient actuellement : Minato, Hoshiko, Itachi, Kakashi, Severus, Fred, Georges, Harry, Naruto et Kevan. Ibiki et Inoichi étaient au département T et I, Shikaku était sur une mission et Shikamaru avait un entraînement avec son équipe. Il ne fallait tout de même pas éveiller les soupçons de la triade en changeant autant les habitudes de tous !

_ Qu'allez-vous faire, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hoshiko aux hommes.

_ Je dois trouver un endroit pour monter mon laboratoire de potion, répondit Severus en buvant son thé, et j'ai promis aux jumeaux de les aider à trouver un local pour leur boutique.

_ J'ai un immense sous-sol sous la maison qui s'étend sous le jardin, l'informa Minato, fais-en ce que tu veux.

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda Severus, qui ne voulait pas s'imposer.

_ Certain, lui assura Minato, Kushina et moi n'avons jamais su quoi en faire. Si il te convient, tu as carte blanche pour en faire ce que tu veux. Après tout, il vous faudra bien un endroit où pratiquer votre magie !

_ Tu pourras me le montrer après le petit déjeuné ? Demanda Severus, ravi d'avoir déjà un endroit pour son laboratoire de potion. Je pourrai m'en occuper après avoir aider les jumeaux et tu n'aura pas à m'attendre.

_ Pas de soucis, répondit simplement Minato.

_ Corbeau n'a pas de mission, intervint Itachi en regardant Severus, je peux aider Fred et Georges, si tu veux ?

_ C'est vrai que ça serait mieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaît le village, intervint Georges, et tu serais tranquille avec ton labo, Sev'.

_ Si vous êtes tous les trois d'accord, répondit Severus, c'est entendu. Par contre, …

_ On ne te dérangera qu'en cas d'urgence, promis, le coupa Georges.

_ Monter un labo est si compliqué que ça ? S'étonna Hoshiko.

_ Non, répondit Severus, mais il va falloir que je refasse pas mal de potions. Et ça demande beaucoup de temps et de concentration. A Poudlard, j'étais sans cesse déranger par une visite, ajouta Severus, renfrogné à ces souvenirs. Entre le vieux fou, les élèves ou les autre professeurs, je ratais beaucoup de potions.

_ Du coup, ajouta Fred, quand on s'est rapproché de Severus, on attendait dans son bureau ou ses appartements.

_ Et si c'était urgent, continua Georges, on lui envoyait un patronus avec un message.

_ Comme le cerf lumineux de Harry ? Demanda Minato.

_ Oui, répondit Severus, c'est lui qui leur a appris. J'ai proposé l'idée car j'étais habitué à recevoir des patronus du directeur. Comme je sentais la magie traverser mes protections privés, ça me surprenait beaucoup moins qu'un coup à la porte.

_ On devrait trouver quelque chose pour qu'on puisse t'alerter si Harry, Fred et Georges sont indisponibles, décida Minato.

_ Ce serait effectivement plus sûr, approuva Kakashi, surtout avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

_ Je sais qu'on sens vos intentions de tueurs, répondit lentement Severus, réfléchissant en même temps, alors pourquoi ne pas m'avertir avec votre chakra ?

_ Tu sauras identifier la personne ? Lui demanda Kakashi.

_ Non, mais d'après ce que Minato a dit, cette maison est très protégé !

_ Pas assez contre les sorciers, répondit gravement Minato, la preuve avec votre arrivée hier.

_ Dans ce cas, intervint Georges, on demandera à Harry de poser toutes les protections possibles.

_ Si on peut se servir d'une partie de la forêt, renchérit Fred, on pourra même agrandir la propriété.

_ Harry et vous pouvez le faire ? Demanda Minato, visiblement pas contre l'idée d'agrandir sa propriété.

_ On peut même agrandir la maison sans que cela se voit de l'extérieur, si tu veux, lui répondit Fred.

_ Tout dépendra du type de protection à mettre, contredit légèrement Severus. Et pour ça, il faut l'avis de 'ry.

_ Où sont Naruto et lui, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Georges, les sourcils froncés. 'ry est pourtant l'un des premiers levé en général !

_ J'ai laissé 'ry dormir avec Naruto hier, les informa Severus quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi et je ne voulais pas le réveiller en le bougeant.

_ Il aurait tout de même dû être éveillé de bonne heure, intervint Kakashi en finissant rapidement son café, Naruto est généralement un lève-tôt, et pas vraiment silencieux !

Il se leva et alla voir ce que fabriquaient les garçons. Ils l'entendirent revenir au pas de course à peine deux minutes plus tard, un papier dans la main.

_ Naruto a laissé un message comme quoi ils seraient à son appartement, les informa Kakashi.

_ Et alors ? Questionna Hoshiko, ils sont sûrement allez le vider !

_ Le papier dit qu'ils sont partit à 5h du matin ! Ajouta Kakashi en posant le papier su la table. Et il est 8h !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore ces deux-là ! Grogna Minato en se levant avec Itachi et les trois sorciers. Kakashi, montre-nous l'appartement de Naruto, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il pour son ancien élève.

Kakashi allait sortir de la cuisine mais il fit demi-tour, soudain paniqué.

_ Je ne me souviens plus où il est ! J'ai oublié l'adresse !

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Hoshiko et Minato.

_ Je l'ai oublié aussi, ajouta Itachi, plus pâle que la normal.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, répondit Minato, un peu inquiet, alors que Severus fronçait les sourcils en signe de réflexion. Vous ne pouvez pas oublier une adresse où vous allez depuis des années !

_ Il faut …

_ Le sortilège du fidélitas, marmonna soudain Severus en attirant tout le monde sur lui.

_ Le quoi ?

_ Le sortilège du fidélitas, répéta Severus, le sortilège qui protégeait la maison de James et Li .. Namiko.

_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama Georges alors que Fred fermait les yeux. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Itachi et Kakashi ne se souviennent pas.

_ On devra d'abord connaître l'adresse de la main de celui qui garde le secret, c'est ça ? Demanda Itachi pour vérifier s'il se souvenait bien.

_ Oui, approuva Severus. C'est la seule explication possible quant à votre oubli. Je ne sais pas ce que Harry fabrique encore mais vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils sont en sécurité.

_ Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda Hoshiko, peur pour les ennemis de Naruto.

_ Ils sont toujours à l'immeuble, répondit Fred. Harry m'a dit qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient.

_ Comment … ? Commença Minato.

_ Par télépathie, répondit Severus, devinant la question de Minato. C'est un truc qu'on a développé tout les quatre lorsqu'on était à Poudlard.

_ Ça s'apprend ? Demanda Minato, vraiment intéressé et maintenant rassuré pour son fils et son neveu.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus. On peut essayer maintenant, si vous êtes prêt à perdre une journée.

_ Ça serait vraiment utile lors de mission ou pour communiquer à distance, approuva Kakashi dont les idées se multipliaient autant que Minato et Itachi face à cette possibilité.

_ Rangeons la cuisine et allons dans le salon, proposa Hoshiko. Vous serez plus à l'aise et je pourrais vous regarder tout en m'occupant de Kevan.

Ainsi décidé, le programme de la journée fut bouleversé. Rassurés par le sort des deux aimants à problèmes (_NB : J'ai nommé Naruto et Harry ! _) et libre de toute obligation, ils purent se concentrer totalement sur l'apprentissage de cette nouvelle capacité …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du côté de Harry et Naruto, tout allait bien : après s'être réveillé peu après son cousin, Naruto avait demandé à Harry s'il voulait venir l'aider à vider son apparemment. Ravi de passer du temps avec Naruto et d'être enfin libre d'aller où il veut, Harry accepta volontiers. Ils laissèrent tout de même un mot dans la chambre pour les autres et déjeunèrent rapidement.

Bien vite, ils furent devant l'immeuble où vivait Naruto jusque là. Situé dans un quartier abandonné du village, l'immeuble ne semblait pas en très bon état. Il y avait également de nombreuses portes bloquées par des planches.

_ Tu es le seul habitant de l'immeuble, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry, dont le cerveau commençait déjà à tourner à plein régime.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto sans honte, sachant que son cousin n'avait pas pitié de lui. Il ont rapidement déménagé de l'immeuble et du quartier quand j'ai commencé à y vivre.

_ Et le propriétaire ? Questionna Harry en serrant la main de Naruto en signe de soutient, ses yeux examinant en détail le grand immeuble où vivait Naruto.

_ Le sandaime a racheté l'immeuble en mon nom quand l'ancien propriétaire voulait le détruire, répondit Naruto, se demandant ce que Harry avait en tête.

_ Et les bâtiments à côté de ton immeuble ? Continua Harry en regardant maintenant les deux bâtiments plus petits jouxtant l'immeuble de Naruto.

_ Abandonnés, répondit simplement Naruto, attendant la fin des questions pour poser la sienne. Le bâtiment de gauche est un ancien restaurant avec une terrasse. Celui de droite est un immeuble plus petit en forme de U, au centre duquel se trouve une cour.

_ Et tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière ton immeuble et les deux bâtiments ?

_ Un parc et d'autres habitations, occupées celles-là.

_ Très bien, maronna Harry, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. C'est très bien tout ça !

Il entraîna Naruto dans les deux bâtiments abandonnés pour les examiner, marmonnant pour lui-même. Ensuite, ils allèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble de Naruto, où ils eurent une vue imprenable sur les alentours.

_ Ça doit faire dans les 1,5 hectares, non ? Demanda Harry.

_ Peut-être bien, répondit Naruto, pas très doué pour évaluer les distances (_Nb : Moi non plus !_ ) Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

_ Allons chez toi, je vais t'expliquer, répondit Harry avec un sourire sournois.

Impatient de savoir ce que Harry voulait faire avec son immeuble et les terrains alentours, Naruto les emmena rapidement chez lui ou il prépara du thé.

_ Alors, commença Naruto, que veux-tu faire avec cet endroit ?

_ La propriété Uzumaki Potter, répondit Harry, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

_ Notre propriété ? Répéta Naruto, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Harry en buvant tranquillement son thé, si les gens sont assez débile pour abandonner le quartier, c'est le problème ! Nous, ça nous arrange !

_ Et comment vas-tu faire pour construire une « propriété » ? Demanda Naruto, septique. Nous ne sommes que deux et les ouvriers ne nous aideront pas en sachant que je vivrais là. Sans compter qu'il y a Sasuke à sauver.

_ Pour Sasuke, je m'en occuperai en même temps, lui jura Harry, c'est l'avantage des clones. Quant à la construction, continua-t-il, tu oublis la magie !

_ Tu ne pourras pas tout faire avec la magie, le contredit Naruto. Et même si tu m'as dit que je pouvais utiliser la magie également, je n'y connais rien.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry afficha un grand sourire et appela :

_ Dobby ! Kreattur !

Les deux elfes de maison apparurent aussitôt dans deux crac, faisant tomber Naruto de sa chaise sous le coup de la surprise. C'était une chose de les voir dans les souvenirs de Harry, mais s'en était une autre de les voir en vrai !

_ Maître a appelé ? Demandèrent les deux elfes en s'inclinant (_ NB : Harry a parlé à Kreattur avant de partir. Ce dernier l'a vite accepté quand il a su l'ascendance de Harry et qu'il donnait en plus toutes les propriétés Black à Drago Malfoy._ )

_ Oui, répondit Harry en se mettant à leur hauteur, j'ai une grande faveur à vous demander. Mais d'abord, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Naruto de s'approcher, je voudrais vous présenter mon cousin : Uzumaki Naruto.

Les deux elfes de maisons s'inclinèrent devant Naruto, souhaitant la bienvenue à « Maître Naruto », dans la famille. Ne sachant pas trop quoi leur dire, Naruto se contenta de simplement les saluer à son tour.

_ Maître a dit avoir une faveur a nous demander ? Demanda ensuite Dobby en se retournant vers Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, j'aimerai qu'avec l'aide de tous mes elfes de maisons vous nous aidiez à construire une propriété digne d'un lord. Nous n'y connaissons rien mais je sais que les elfes de maisons sont des génies dans les constructions (_NB : On va dire que c'est vrai, merci _! ).

_ Maître Harry et Maître Naruto nous font un grand honneur en nous demandant de l'aide, répondit Kreattur, souriant autant que Dobby au compliment de Harry. Mais les Maîtres n'ont pas besoin de demander : nous les aideront volontiers.

_ Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Demanda ensuite Dobby d'une voix timide, pourrons-nous rester avec vous après ?

_ Vous n'avez même pas besoin de demander, répondit aussitôt Harry en les rassurant tout deux avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en y pensant soudain, il faudra inclure un grand espace pour tout les elfes.

_ Nous n'oserions pas, Maître Harry, contredit Kreattur, c'est votre manoir !

_ Un manoir que vous aurez en grande partie construite, répondit Harry. Alors je vous ordonne de vous gardez un étage entier que vous aménagerez à votre goût. D'accord ?

Deux elfes de maisons en larmes se jetèrent aussitôt dans ses bras. Heureux, Harry serra ses deux amis dans ses bras un instant avant de les reculer doucement.

_ Si vous êtes d'accord, dit-il ensuite, allez rassemblez tout les elfes éparpillés dans mes différentes propriétés, sauf Poudlard : le vieux fou ne doit se douter de rien. Vous assemblez vos affaires et ce dont vous aurez besoin avant d'attendre mon appel. Je dois protéger l'endroit avant de commencer la construction.

_ Nous rajouteront des protections elfiques, proposa Dobby. La magie des elfes est forte et rendra le Manoir des Maîtres encore plus fort.

_ Merci, leur dit Harry avant que les deux elfes ne partent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto, silencieux (_Ce qui était rare ! LOL_), et rigola :

_ La prochaine fois que je voudrais le calme, je ferais venir Dobby et Kreattur ! S'exclama Harry, joyeux.

_ Tu serais pareil à ma place, répliqua Naruto. Enfin bref ! Ajouta-t-il sérieusement car plus intéressé par autre chose, tu es sûr de vouloir entreprendre quelque chose d'aussi important ?

_ Si tu es vraiment d'accord pour partager une propriété avec moi, Severus et peut-être les jumeaux, la propriété sera faite en un rien de temps grâce à la magie des elfes de maisons.

_ En concevant bien les plans, répondit Naruto en allant chercher des papiers et des crayons, je ne vois pas le problème.

_ Je pensais à un manoir de quatre ailes reliées ensemble, répondit Harry en dessinant un plan simple. On pourrait construire un jardin d'hiver au cœur du manoir. Une aile serait réservé aux parties communes, nous laissant chacun une aile privé.

_ Ça me va, répondit Naruto. Si le manoir est aussi grand que je l'imagine, nous auront même des pièces en trop !

_ Dans ce cas, continua Harry, voici ce qu'on va faire …

Pour les prochaines minutes, Harry détailla à son cousin son programme pour les jours suivants, que Naruto accepta aussitôt. Ainsi décidé, Harry, Naruto et Itazura filèrent d'abord dans la forêt de la mort, l'endroit le plus tranquille pour s'entraîner. Ils discutèrent un peu avec Onjin et la meute de tigre des derniers événements avant de partir plus loin, laissant Itazura avec son clan pour ne pas la blesser dans leurs entraînements. Une fois dans un endroit assez dégagé et éloigné de la meute, Harry lança divers sortilèges de protections autour d'eux pour que personne ne les entendent ni ne les remarque. Naruto et lui créèrent ensuite une cinquantaine de clones chacun. Leur but : un clone de Naruto apprenait aux clones de Harry les bases ninjas que doivent savoir tout genin pendant qu'un clone de Harry commençaient à enseigner aux clones de Naruto la magie. Satisfait, les deux originaux retournèrent à l'appartement de Naruto. Là-bas, Harry regarda brièvement dans l'esprit de Naruto pour voir le sceau maudit en détail.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences en sceau pour le défaire, l'informa Harry une fois qu'il eut étudier brièvement le sceau.

_ Tu peux vraiment le défaire ? Demanda Naruto, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, le visage grave. Je ne sais pas comment cette face de serpent les a eu sous la main mais il y a des runes intégrer dans son sceau maudit.

_ Des runes ! Répéta Naruto, sérieux devant le visage grave de son cousin et ses propos. Je savais qu'il y a avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sceau mais des runes ?

_ Ça veut dire que soit il a eu des documents du monde magique, je ne sais comment, déclara Harry, soit il a eu contact avec une personne de ce monde.

_ C'est encore plus sérieux qu'on ne le pensais, soupira Naruto, aussi inquiet que son cousin.

_ Et maintenant que la magie est impliqué, le sauvetage de Sasuke va vraiment devenir urgent.

_ Mais je sais aussi que le manoir doit être prêt avant qu'on aille le sauver, ajouta Naruto.

Harry regarda Naruto dans les yeux un instant avant de comprendre :

_ Une vision ?

Ne pouvant en parler plus en détail, Naruto acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner, décida Harry.

Il créa aussitôt un clone, vite imité par Naruto. Harry demanda ensuite aux deux clones de se rendre à la plaine où demeurait la meute de tigre pour travailler sur le sceau maudit.

_ Comme ça, expliqua ensuite Harry pour Naruto, ils ne seront pas dérangé par la construction. Maintenant, au travail …

Ils commencèrent d'abord par sceller toutes les affaires de Naruto dans un de ses rouleaux, que Harry mis en sécurité dans sa poche une fois rétrécit. Harry fit ensuite disparaître deux murs pour laisser de la place aux elfes de maisons que Harry appela. Ils arrivèrent tous dans un même crac, remerciant aussitôt « Maître Harry » et « Maître Naruto » de ne pas les avoir oublier !

_ **Silence** ! Ordonna fortement Harry, ne pouvant se faire entendre dans tout ce brouhaha. Merci, ajouta-t-il quand il l'obtient. Avant de débuter la construction, j'ai besoin de mettre en place les protections pour éviter une attention non désirée sur nos différentes magies, expliqua Harry. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin des plans de la propriété. Donc, ceux qui seront les architectes ou les chefs de chantiers _(NB : On va dire qu'ils en existent parmi eux, n'est-ce pas !) _vont aider Naruto et moi à faire les plans afin que je puisse calculer mes protections. Les autres vont préparer le matériel. S'il en manque, faite-le nous savoir.

_ Oui, Maîtres, répondit l'ensemble des elfes de maisons.

C'est ainsi que débuta la longue journée de Harry et Naruto. Grâce à l'aide des elfes architectes, les plans du manoir et du terrain furent rapidement dessinés. Harry pu ainsi calculer les protections qu'il voulait avec l'aide de Dobby et Kreattur qui tenaient absolument à ajouter la magie des elfes aux protections une fois le manoir entièrement terminé. Il fallut une bonne heure et demi pour tout calculer et tout vérifier mais finalement, ce fut prêt. Harry vérifia une dernière fois les calculs, la liste des protections et l'ordre des sortilèges avant de hocher la tête, satisfait.

_ Vous m'avez bien aidé, félicita Harry en regardant les elfes de maisons. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se levant, vous allez devoir tous sortir pour que je puisse les mettre en place. Dobby, Kreattur, Winky, demanda ensuite Harry (_NB : Harry l'a engagé avant de venir dans les pays élémentaires._), dites aux autres elfes d'utiliser leur magie pour se cacher, y compris le terrain de la propriété, jusqu'à ce que les protections soient actives.

_ Entendu, Maître Harry, répondirent-ils tous trois avant d'aller répéter les ordres.

_ Pourquoi doivent-ils allez dehors et pas nous ? Demanda Naruto.

_ A cause de la manière de jeter toutes les protections, expliqua Harry, tu verras tout à l'heure.

_ Mais pourquoi je dois rester avec toi ? ? s'étonna Naruto.

_ Je vais t'intégrer dans les protections pour que tu sois capable de les modifier toi-même dans le futur une fois que je t'aurais tout appris.

_ Tu veux m'apprendre tout ces trucs compliqués ! S'étonna Naruto, ravi d'apprendre plus de choses de son cousin mais un peu dépité au vu des calculs complexes qu'avait fait Harry.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Harry en souriant devant la mine plutôt déconfite de son cousin alors que les trois elfes de maisons revenaient, une fois que tu as compris le truc, l'arithmancie n'est pas si dur.

_ Tout le monde est dehors, Maîtres, les informa Kreattur alors que Naruto faisait une mou septique. Nous sommes prêt.

_ Alors allons-y, décida Harry en créant quatre clone.

_ Pourquoi as-tu besoin de quatre clones ? Demanda Naruto, curieux.

_ Chacun d'eux représente le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest, expliqua Harry, ils vont m'aider à renforcer les protections. Quant à moi, ajouta-t-il en prévoyant la question, je serais au centre énergétique du terrain avec la pierre de garde.

_ La pierre de garde ? Répéta Naruto, n'ayant jamais entendu ce terme dans les souvenirs de Harry.

_ C'est une pierre extrêmement rare que j'ai trouvé dans le coffre de Rowena Serdaigle, expliqua Harry. Elle capte les énergies de la terre pour se renforcer, elle-même ainsi que les protections, les rendant plus puissantes et plus durables. Elle a même la capacité de renvoyer toutes attaques contre la propriété si j'active les runes adéquates. Normalement, ce serait mieux de faire les protections après la construction mais étant dans un village ninja, je préfère les faire avant.

_ Ça ne risque pas de poser de problème ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Si les dimensions des plans sont respectés, il n'y aura pas de problème, le rassura Harry.

_ Nous allons y veiller, Maîtres, leur dit Winky.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry en souriant aux elfes, j'ai confiance en vous … Bien, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les clones après un _tempus_. Vous commencez à incanter dès que le huitième coup de 8h sonne, et pas une seconde de plus. Vous savez l'ordre des sortilèges. Naruto, ajouta-t-il pour son cousin, tu reste avec moi : tu mettra ton sang sur la pierre pour que je puisse t'intégrer aux protections. Dobby, Winky, Kreattur, termina-t-il enfin pour ses trois elfes de têtes, je compte sur vous pour nous aidez après. On risque d'être épuisé.

_ Entendu, Maîtres.

Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, Harry envoya ses clones se placer et conduisit Naruto et les trois elfes dans le sous-sol, au centre énergétique de la futur propriété. Là, il sortit sa malle (_NB : une malle à plusieurs serrures_) de sa poche et l'agrandit. Il y prit une pierre précieuse, pure et de grande taille. Sa couleur naturelle blanche brillait de mille éclat sous les rayons du soleil qui passait par la petite lucarne du sous-sols. Harry demanda ensuite aux elfes de nettoyer dans un rayon de 2m autour de lui. Quand tout fut propre, Harry lança un sort de stérilisation (trouvé dans un de ses vieux livres) sur lui et les environs avant de léviter d'un autre compartiment de sa malle, située à la limite extérieur du périmètre, l'autel de pierre circulaire qu'il y avait conservé. Il le plaça devant lui et posa finalement la pierre de garde au centre de l'autel.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et les trois elfes se tenaient en dehors du périmètre stérilisé, regardant Harry procéder avec respect et fascination. Chacun de ses gestes semblaient calculés. Dans des mouvements lents et gracieux, presque chronométrés, Harry tournait autour de l'autel de la pierre de garde tout en marmonnant les incantations finalisant l'installation de l'autel et la pierre de garde. Soudain, Harry stoppa tout mouvement. Il se tourna vers eux et lança sur Naruto le même sort de stérilisation.

_ Viens avec moi, Naruto, lui demanda ensuite Harry, une fois que j'aurais commencer à lancer les protections, personne ne pourra ni entrer ni sortir du périmètre.

Naruto alla se placer silencieusement à côté de son cousin, attendant ses ordres.

_ Vous ne viendrez nous aidez qu'une fois que je vous le dirais, avertit ensuite Harry aux trois elfes de maisons.

_ Oui, Maître Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers son cousin :

_ Tu va devoir verser du sang durant toute la durée de mes incantations, l'avertit-il. Tu toujours d'accord ? Dans ce cas, ajouta Harry en voyant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Naruto, préviens Kagami de ne pas te soigner, s'il te plait. Ça ferait tout échouer.

_ Elle a entendu, lui répondit Naruto. Alors vas-y quand tu veux.

Harry sortit deux poignards de rituels d'un autre compartiment de sa malle. Il en donna un à Naruto et lui expliqua rapidement comment cela allait se dérouler. Une fois que Harry fut sûr que Naruto avait tout retenu, ils avancèrent leurs mains gauche au-dessus de la pierre de garde. Puis, quand les huit coup de huit heures commencèrent à sonner, il se coupèrent la main d'un même mouvement, laissant leur sang couler sur la pierre de garde. Remplaçant rapidement le poignard rituel par sa baguette, Harry commença à incanter les nombreuses protections qu'il voulait mettre sur la propriété dès que 8 h sonna :

_ _Salveo maléficia*, repello inimicum*, protego horribilis*, repello sine magica*, repello explorator*, protego totalum*, … _

Harry continua ainsi sa longue liste de sortilège de protections, sa baguette virevoltant majestueusement dans les airs. Toutes les protections qu'il connaissait et pouvait marier ensemble y passèrent, y compris : incartable, anti portoloin et anti transplanage. Les minutes passèrent, le sang de Naruto et Harry continuait de s'écouler sur la pierre de garde, s'écoulant lentement sur l'autel de pierre. Naruto remarqua à cet instant que des runes apparaissaient petit à petit sur l'hôtel de pierre, là où leur sang s'écoulait.

« La magie se sert de notre sang pour graver les runes sur l'autel », comprit alors Naruto, émerveillé par tout ce dont la magie était capable.

Tandis que la pose des protections arrivait à la fin, Harry sentait la magie intégrer dans ses clones se mêler à la sienne et à celle de la pierre de garde pour se rejoindre au-dessus de leur propriété. C'était une magie puissante, vibrante d'énergie, presque vivante. Un court instant, Harry se cru être de retour à Poudlard, où la magie du château semblait toujours présente près de lui, telle une étreinte protectrice et aimante. Émerveillé et stupéfait de leur puissance commune (_NB : N'oublions pas que Naruto participe également à la mise en place des protections, même s'il n'incante pas avec Harry_), Harry comprit alors que leur manoir serait aussi puissant que Poudlard. Harry était certain que ce manoir s'éveillerait, telle une entité indépendante mais puissante et protectrice.

Terminant le dernier sortilège, _fianto duri*_, Harry fit signe à Naruto d'arrêter de verser son sang. Kagami soigna aussitôt la plaie de Naruto, qui dû se rattraper à l'autel pour se stabiliser. Désormais seul à verser son sang, Harry lança le dernier sortilège, celui du fidélitas, dans des mouvements complexes du poignets. Ayant enfin terminé, Harry se laissa tomber au sol, bien vite rejoint par Naruto. Ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs plus où il était _(NB : Normal !_ ) mais comme il était avec son cousin, et savait qu'un certain nombre de protections venaient d'être mises en place, il ne s'inquiéta pas.

_ Vous pouvez venir, les appela faiblement Harry, sentant une fatigue supplémentaire arriver par la disparition des quatre clones l'ayant aidé à la mise en place des protections.

Inquiets, les trois elfes se précipitèrent aussitôt vers leurs Maîtres. Dobby et Kreattur donnèrent à Harry et Naruto divers potions, dont des potions de régénérations sanguines, laissant Winky soigner la plaie de Harry grâce à la magie des elfes. Déjà aidé par Kagami, Naruto fut vite sur pieds, contrairement à Harry : Naruto avait aidé à la mise des protections mais Harry avait dû abuser beaucoup plus de sa magie. En plus, ses clones s'entraînaient dans la forêt interdite (_NB : tout comme Naruto mais il a de l'énergie supplémentaire grâce à Kagami !_ ).

Voyant que Harry était trop faible pour se lever, Naruto le hissa sur son dos, laissant les trois elfes ramasser les affaires de Harry.

_ On va retourner là-haut, dit Naruto à Harry. On va te trouver un coin tranquille ou tu pourras te reposer.

_ On doit aider les elfes, marmonna Harry, les yeux fermés.

_ Je peux le faire, le contredit Naruto.

_ Et s'il faut du matériel ? Insista Harry.

_ J'enverrais des elfes les prendre discrètement chez les commerçants, répondit Naruto, aussi têtu que son cousin. Vu qu'ils peuvent être invisibles, les elfes pourront les payer sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

_ Je dois te donner l'adresse, marmonna Harry, si bas que Naruto eu du mal à l'entendre.

_ Plus tard, tant que je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas urgent.

Comme Harry ne lui répondait pas, Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil pour le voir enfin endormi, ou plutôt inconscient. Il se tourna alors vers les trois elfes :

_ Trouvez un endroit où Harry pourra se reposer sans qu'il ne dérange personne. On va l'installer sur un futon avant de commencer les travaux.

_ Compris, Maître Naruto, répondit Dobby en s'éclipsant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était confortablement installé dans un coin du futur jardin (_NB : Il est plus grand à « l'intérieur » des protections, qu'il ne l'est à « l'extérieur »)_. Dobby lui avait installé un matelas et l'avait protégé contre le froid et le mauvais temps possible. Il avait ensuite rejoint le groupe d'elfes qui étaient rassemblé autour de Naruto.

_ Comment va Maître Harry ? Demandèrent plusieurs elfes.

_ C'est simplement de l'épuisement, les rassura Naruto. La mise en place des protections lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Du coup, je serais le seul à vous aider pour le moment.

_ Compris, maître Naruto, répondirent les elfes.

Naruto avait du mal à s'habituer au « Maître Naruto », mais il avait autre chose en tête pour le moment :

_ Maintenant qu'on est protégé des espions et des intrus, continua-t-il-donc, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail. Et ça m'embête de vous demander ça mais on ne peut pas perdre trop de temps : j'ai un ami très proche prisonnier d'un psychopathe à sauver.

_ C'est l'ami que Maître Harry et vous voulez défaire de l'influence des forces maléfiques ? Demanda Dobby, qui les avait entendu.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto, le visage grave. Et plus on attend, plus il sera difficile de le libérer. On pourrait y aller maintenant mais Harry et moi avons absolument besoin de finir la propriété pour abriter Sasuke à son retour : la magie ambiante sera une bien meilleure protection que quoi que ce soit d'autre et je sais qu'elle l'aidera à se remettre.

_ Nous allons vous aider, Maître Naruto, lui dit l'elfe architecte. Si nous travaillons nuit et jour, nous pourrons finir après-demain. Il ne restera ensuite plus que le jardin à faire.

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Naruto fit apparaître une centaine de clones, stupéfiant les elfes.

_ Et avec mon aide ? Demanda Naruto, amusé de leur réaction.

C'est ainsi que fut le reste de la journée : dans un premier temps, il avait fallu raser entièrement le terrain. Et pour ça, Naruto ne s'était pas privé d'utiliser son _rasengan_ pour démolir les trois bâtiments. Prenant une brève pause, il avait laisser les elfes de maisons réduire les débris en poussières. Après avoir aplanit tout le terrain grâce à une technique doton, Naruto avait envoyé des elfes acheter tout le matériel nécessaire pour le manoir et le jardin ( Naruto n'avait rien dit pour le mobilier, sachant que Harry comptait prendre tous les meubles de ses divers manoirs dans son pays de naissance). Une fois que tout le matériel fut à portée de main, les travaux purent enfin commencer : après avoir discuter avec les elfes architectes, charpentiers et chefs de chantiers, Naruto avait pu efficacement diriger ses clones pour avancer le travail des elfes de maisons …

Ils travaillèrent ainsi toute la journée, ne prenant que de brèves pause pour boire et manger les merveilleux repas des elfes. En fin de soirée, Harry s'était finalement réveillé. En pleine forme, il avait prit un bon repas avant d'ajouter ses clones et lui dans la mêlée !

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps mais les elfes, après avoir convaincu leurs Maîtres de se reposer, continuaient le travail. Ils savaient bien que la famille et les amis de leurs Maîtres les attendaient et se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, les elfes savaient également que les Maîtres avaient besoin de finir la propriété au plus vite pour sauver leur ami des forces maléfiques qui le retenaient prisonnier. Ces petites créatures fiables et fidèle jusqu'à la mort continuèrent donc de travailler sur la construction de ce qui serait à leurs yeux l'un des plus beau et des plus grand manoir magique …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Un chapitre calme mais que j'avais besoin d'écrire. Je ne peux pas passer d'une action à une autre sans suite logique ! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'encourage et me laisse des reviews. **

**Le chapitre 15 est en cours. Patience … **

Sortilèges écrits : ( * )

salveo malefica : repousse les maléfices

repello inimicum : repousse les ennemis

protego horribilis : repousse la magie noire

repello sine magica : repousse les personnes sans magie, (inventé car je ne connais pas la formule)

repello explorator : repousse les espions (inventé également)

protego totalum : protection totale

fianto duri : renforce les protections.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici enfin la suite. Bonne lecture ...**

Chapitre 15 :

Alors que Harry, Naruto et les elfes de maisons travaillaient d'arrache-pied dans une humeur joyeuse, l'ambiance dans la maison de son père était tout autre : après avoir passé la journée à essayer d'apprendre la télépathie, ils avaient décidés d'attendre un moment pour manger, espérant voir Naruto et Harry rentrer. A leur malheur mais surtout énervement, ces deux têtes de mules n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et la nuit tombait. Severus tenta alors de communiquer avec Harry pour leur demander de rentrer. La réponse de Harry fut clair et net :

« Non, désolé ! »

Et à la grande consternation de Severus, Harry coupa complètement le lien leur permettant de communiquer.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Severus à haute voix, tentant vainement de reprendre contact.

_ Ça ne sert à rien Sev', lui dit doucement Fred en posant sa main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, les sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude. Harry ne répondra pas.

_ Je le sais, grogna Severus en se mettant à marcher de long en large dans le salon. Cet idiot va encore faire une ânerie !

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda Hoshiko, un peu inquiète pour ses neveux.

_ Parce ce que c'est comme ça que Harry fonctionne, répondit Georges après s'être aperçu que Severus ne répondrait pas, trop en colère et inquiet.

_ Il préfère couper tout lien avec nous par peur qu'on soit blessé.

_ Il entraîne pourtant Naruto dans son délire, grogna Itachi.

_ Naruto ne risquera rien avec lui, répondit étonnamment Minato.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Itachi. Si Harry décide de mettre son mystérieux plan en marche, Naruto risque gros.

_ Non, répliqua Fred, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez, répliqua alors doucereusement Severus pour défendre son compagnon, Harry préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir ses amis ou sa famille blesser.

_ De toute façon, ajouta plus calmement Georges, si Naruto a été choisi par Harry pour l'aider avec ses plans,

_ C'est qu'il a suffisamment de puissance pour se défendre.

_ Vous saviez que Harry choisirait Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Minato, tout comme Kakashi d'ailleurs.

_ Oui, répondit Severus, du peu que Harry m'a dit, Naruto à le potentiel pour devenir aussi puissant que lui, si ce n'est plus.

_ Tu plaisante ! S'exclama Hoshiko, stupéfaite, car sachant déjà à quel point Harry était puissant.

_ Non, assura Severus.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, répondit Kakashi. J'ai toujours senti que Naruto serait capable de vous dépasser, Minato sensei, ajouta Kakashi en regardant son sensei, fier de son fils et de son neveu. Alors quand vous ajouter la magie au mélange …

_ Oui, mais Naruto n'y connais rien en magie ! S'étonna Hoshiko.

_ Qui te dit qu'ils ne s'entraînent pas mutuellement en ce moment ? Demanda Minato, ses yeux brillants vers Hoshiko.

_ S'entraîner ! Répéta Hoshiko, surprise. Alors qu'ils font je ne sais quoi à l'appartement de Naruto ?

_ Tu oublies la capacité de Naruto, et maintenant Harry, à faire des clones, lui rappela Kakashi, souriant sous son masque.

_ En attendant, intervint Minato, l'oubli de l'adresse de Naruto posera peut-être problème avec le Hokage et ceux qui la connaisse.

_ Pas forcément, le contredit Kakashi en se tournant vers son sensei, il suffira de dire que c'est à cause de techniques de clans de Harry ou encore à cause de sceaux utilisé par Naruto.

_ Naruto connaît les sceaux ! S'étonna Minato, de plus en plus surpris par les compétences de son fils.

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi. Il a montré très tôt un intérêt dans les sceaux alors Itachi et moi lui avons donné des rouleaux sur le sujet.

_ A quel point est-il doué ? Demanda Hoshiko, intéressé par l'avancement de son neveu.

_ Disons qu'il a de quoi rendre fier un Uzumaki, répondit simplement Itachi.

_ Je suis vraiment pressé de voir ses compétences, déclara Minato, mi-fier mi-déçu. Mais plus j'en apprend, plus je me dis que je n'aurais plus grand chose à lui apprendre.

_ Vous vous trompez là-dessus, le rassura son ancien élève. Il vous reste encore beaucoup de chose à lui enseigner … Mais je lui laisse le plaisir de vous le dire, ajouta Kakashi devant le regard impatient de Minato.

Sachant Harry et Naruto en sécurité, les habitants de la maison de Minato continuèrent de discuter tranquillement devant leur repas. Ensuite, ils invitèrent Shikamaru, Shikaku, Inoichi et Ibiki et s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon, profitant du reste de la soirée pour expliquer le monde ninja aux trois sorciers : ses pays, ses lois, son fonctionnement, ses événements majeur … Malgré l'absence de Naruto et Harry, ils décidèrent également de résumé les événements liés à Naruto, Kagami, Minato, Hoshiko et le clan Uzumaki. Ils parlèrent surtout de la destruction du pays des tourbillons et des secrets du clan Uzumaki … Dire qu'ils furent choqués fut un euphémisme ! Pourtant, leur choc ne suffit pas à masquer leur inquiétude lorsque Severus, Fred et Georges leur parlèrent des plans de Dumbledore dont Harry avait entendu parler lors de sa torture. Des plans liés à la famille Uzumaki. Des plans qu'ils avaient malheureusement peur de comprendre sachant maintenant les secrets du clan Uzumaki ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Hoshiko se retrouva seule avec Kevan : corbeau, Fred et Georges s'occupaient de leur futur boutique de farce. Severus installait son laboratoire et Kakashi avait accompagné Aigle au département T. et I pour préparer l'interrogatoire des femmes Haruno (_NB : Minato veut attendre Harry pour aller « rendre visite » au agresseurs de Naruto. Ce sera plus drôle, n'est-ce-pas ?!_ ). Loin d'être triste par cette solitude, Hoshiko en profita pour nettoyer la maison avant de ranger ses affaires, comme le lui avait dit Minato. Elle meubla donc sa chambre, s'installa un bureau dans une pièce vide où elle y rangea ses livres, ajouta ses fauteuils (dont un à bascule), sa télévision, sa chaîne hi-fi, ses DVD et CD dans le salon (_NB : comme on ne sait pas vraiment si il y a de l'électricité dans le monde de Naruto, j'ai choisi d'en mettre dans ma fiction_). Hoshiko remplit la cuisine avec ses ustensiles, nourritures et boissons … Entre le nettoyage de la maison, le rangement de ses affaires et sa visite du village avec Kevan, Hoshiko ne vit pas la journée passer, ni personne d'ailleurs ! Severus était bien sortit pour manger mais il était repartit assez vite faire ses potions. Elle avait également reçu un message d'un clone de Corbeau dans l'après-midi l'informant qu'il allait rejoindre Kakashi et Aigle, la prévenant au passage que Fred et Georges aménageaient leur nouvelle boutique. Hoshiko ne savait pas à quelle heure ils rentreraient mais elle prépara tout de même le repas. Elle fit ensuite le bain de Kevan, lui donna à manger et le coucha. La nuit commençant à tomber, Hoshiko se décida à manger seule avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil à bascule avec un bon livre.

Une heure plus tard, Fred et Georges furent les premiers à rentrer, parlant joyeusement de l'avancée de leur boutique. Quand ils virent Hoshiko endormie dans son fauteuil, son livre tombé à terre, ils se turent et allèrent dans la cuisine, bien vite rejoint par Severus.

_ Hoshiko s'est endormie, informa Georges à Severus, le nez dans une marmite. Et elle nous a préparer à manger.

_ On dirait que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle ait faite aujourd'hui ! ajouta Fred en voyant les placards plein alors qu'il cherchait six couverts.

_ Non, répondit Severus. Je suis sortit brièvement ce midi pour manger et elle m'a dit nettoyer la maison et ranger ses affaires.

_ Tout cela sans compter Kevan, ajouta une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent pour voir Kakashi et Itachi dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Où est Minato ? Demanda Severus.

_ Il monte Hoshiko dans son lit, répondit Kakashi, un sourire amusé sous son masque.

_ Il la monte seulement ? Demanda Fred taquin.

Tout le monde rigola. Même sans le dire à voix haute, ils voyaient très bien les regards amoureux que se lançaient Minato et Hoshiko. La question était de savoir quand ils allaient oser se l'avouer. D'un autre côté, ils savaient tous, surtout Kakashi et Itachi, que le souvenir trop présent de Kushina les empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ? Demanda Minato en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ Vous et Hoshiko, répondit Kakashi sans se démonter. Vous êtes très drôle !

Minato ignora Kakashi et alla plutôt servir tout le monde.

_ Tu as bien avancé dans ton labo, Severus ? Demanda Minato quand ils furent installés devant leurs assiettes.

_ Oui, répondit ce dernier après avoir avaler sa bouchée. Tout est installé et j'ai commencé mes potions. Je dois en terminer deux avant de me coucher. Et l'interrogatoire ?

_ Il avance plus lentement que prévu, répondit sombrement Minato.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Fred et Georges.

_ Il s'avère que la mère Haruno est très haut placée dans le conseil civil. Elle sert en plus d'intermédiaire entre eux et la triade. Du coup, nous avons appris que leurs manipulations sont beaucoup plus importantes que prévu, répondit Kakashi. Grâce à l'aide de la triade et des manipulations envers le Sandaime et la Godaime, ils ont empêchés plusieurs alliances entre différents villages ninja. Même Konoha est touché.

_ Nous savions qu'ils avaient réussi à faire passer certaines lois pour augmenter le pouvoir du conseil civil, continua Itachi, mais nous ne pensions pas qu'ils avaient été jusque là. Ils ont même réussi à prendre un peu de pouvoir du Daimyo du Pays du Feu.

_ Pourquoi empêcher des alliances qui ne concerne pas Konoha ? Demanda Severus.

_ Parce que cela permet par exemple à Konoha d'avoir plus de missions, répondit Minato, donc plus d'argent et plus de puissance politique. Dans d'autres situations, ces alliances échouées servent également à affaiblir la puissance militaire des autres villages, gardant ainsi Konoha parmi les villages les plus forts. Quant aux alliances brisées avec Konoha, ces idiots ont dû refuser par peur que l'autre village se retourne contre nous ou parce que celui-ci n'avait rien d'intéressant à offrir.

_ Ils ont eu de la chance que les autres village ne vous ai pas déclaré la guerre, déclara Severus.

_ Les autres villages n'ont pas dû se douter que quelqu'un provoquait la rupture des alliances, répondit Minato. La racine peut être très discrète quand elle veut.

_ Et c'est là tout le problème, ajouta Itachi, ils sont tellement discrets que toutes leurs manipulations et trahisons ne seront pas cru sans preuves. Mon clan a trouvé certaines preuves mais nous ne pensions pas que c'était à ce point là.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils sont allez plus loin que briser des alliances et prendre du pouvoir ? Demanda Georges.

_ Beaucoup plus loin, répondit Minato. De ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui et de ce que je sais des événements depuis ma mort, le village a été considérablement affaibli militairement et politiquement. On a beau être plus fort que les autres village, Konoha est loin d'avoir le niveau militaire qu'il avait quand j'ai été nommé Hokage : par exemple, le niveau de l'académie a considérablement baissé pour permettre notamment à ceux d'origine civil de réussir plus facilement. Je suis d'accord pour leur donner une chance mais pas au détriment de la survie des ninjas ou aux réussites des missions.

_ De là, poursuivit Kakashi, tout s'enchaîne : le niveau des genin promu faiblit, donc celui des chunins, jounins et anbus également. Ce qui fait que malgré notre surplus de missions, beaucoup de ninjas sont blessés, voire contraint de changer de carrière à cause de blessures trop grave.

_ En comparant les chiffres, informa Minato à son tour, j'ai même remarqué un surcroît de décès par rapport à mon temps.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un cherche à affaiblir le village, constata Severus. Et devinant ce que prévois le vieux fou, c'est vraiment mauvais.

_ On était arrivé à la même conclusion, acquiesça Itachi. Le village est lentement affaiblit de l'intérieur. Les alliances étrangères sont brisées. Les puissances militaires adverses sont affaiblies. Tout cela pour que Konoha reste le plus fort malgré sa faiblesse actuelle et son isolement politique. Et personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Si nous ne faisons rien, les cinq grands villages tomberont les uns après les autres, en commençant par Konoha.

_ Faire tomber les traîtres et rétablir le village à sa vraie puissance va être beaucoup plus dur que prévu, soupira Minato.

_ Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, intervint soudain Fred.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Demanda Minato avec une lueur d'espoir.

Tout le monde se demandaient ce que les jumeaux avaient en tête. Ils les regardèrent, impatient d'entendre leurs idées pour aider le village.

_ L'avantage avec nos farces, répondit Georges avec un sourire sournois, c'est que les gens ont tendance à nous sous-estimer.

_ C'est vrai, qui pourrait deviner qu'un simple jouet peut servir à espionner ?

_ Mais la triade ne sont plus des enfants !

_ Ce n'est qu'un exemple, expliqua Fred en regardant Itachi.

_ C'est simplement pour vous dire que nos farces ne sont pas toutes inoffensives.

_ Nous avons énormément d'idées, continua Fred, dont un certain nombre pourrait vous être utile.

_ Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour les préparer ? Demanda Minato, sachant de par leur discussion que les jumeaux étaient les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.

_ On va faire aussi vite que possible mais ça peut prendre un certain temps, répondit Georges,

_ Nous devons d'abord aménager la boutique et préparer l'ouverture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_ Ce n'est qu'après que nous pourrons nous attaquer à nos idées et continuer les gadgets que nous avons commencer à fabriquer, continua Georges.

_ Et là, nous ne pouvons pas agir précipitamment. Ce serait trop risqué.

_ Sans compter que nous devrons les tester avant de les faire en séries.

_ Comment les testez-vous ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Principalement sur nous-même, répondit Fred. Mais pour les gadgets spéciaux que nous vous ferons, nous aurons besoin de 'ry, Sev' et vous.

_ De cette façon, nous serons certains que personne ne pourra les détecter : ni ninjas, ni sorciers.

_ Ça ne va pas être facile de les tester si Harry continue à courir partout, fit remarquer Itachi.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le rassura Fred, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, quand 'ry saura la menace qui pèse sur Konoha,

_ Vous pouvez être certain que sauver le village sera sa priorité.

_ Je ne veux pas le critiquer, continua Itachi, mais on a vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir. Il devra se montrer très discret.

_ 'ry a beau avoir un côté Gryffondor « fonce dans le tas », répondit Georges, pas du tout vexé par les propos de Itachi, il peut être très sournois quand il veut. Un vrai serpent dans la peau d'un lion !

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, déclara Minato, pendant des années, il a réussi à masquer ses problèmes familiaux à tout le monde, même à toi, Severus. Sans compter votre relation dont personne ne savait rien et ses mystérieux plans.

_ Il faudra parler de tout ça à Naruto, Shikamaru et Harry dès que possible, dit Kakashi en revenant sur le sujet. Shikamaru et Naruto ne voudront pas rester en dehors de l'affaire.

_ Il faut déjà mettre la main sur 'ry et Naruto, répondit Severus, les sourcils froncés depuis quelques minutes. Et avec le fidélitas et le temps qu'il passe là-bas, ça ne va pas être facile.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Demanda Minato en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Severus.

_ Je sais qu'ils ne craignent rien tant qu'ils sont sous les protections, ou que ce soit, répondit Severus en regardant Minato, mais c'est ce qu'ils feront après qui m'inquiète.

_ Qui te dit qu'ils ne rentreront pas ici ? Demanda Itachi.

_ Ça m'étonnerait, répondit sombrement Severus en hochant négativement la tête. Le fidélitas est surtout utilisé sur des propriétés, ajouta-t-il ensuite pour s'expliquer. Alors il y a peu de doute sur ce que font les garçons en ce moment. Le problème, continua-t-il d'emblée, c'est que si 'ry, et Naruto à priori, n'avaient rien d'autres en tête, ils nous auraient demandé de l'aide, ou au moins déjà donné l'adresse.

_ Tu as une idée sur leurs intentions ? Demanda Minato, dont l'inquiétude de Severus l'atteignait lentement.

Kakashi, qui connaissait Naruto autant que Severus et les jumeaux connaissaient Harry, se doutait également de ce que les garçons avaient en tête. Il répondit donc à la place de Severus :

_ Je connais peu Harry mais Naruto, en revanche, je le connais par cœur. Et il y a une seule chose qui l'intéresse en ce moment : sauver Sasuke.

_ C'est ce que je craignais aussi, répondit gravement Severus. Et avec le caractère protecteur de Harry, il n'y a qu'un pas à ce qu'ils y aillent.

_ Ils sont fous ! S'exclama Itachi. Même si je rêve de sauver Sasuke, ils ne peuvent pas y aller sans aide. Orochimaru est trop dangereux.

_ Harry s'en moque, répondit Severus. Il n'emmènera jamais des personnes pour qui il s'inquiète. A l'heure actuelle, Naruto est pour lui le seul disponible et capable de le suivre.

_ Sans plan ? S'exclama de nouveau Itachi. Je croyais qu'il pouvait être discret ? !

_ Ça fait bien longtemps que Harry ne fait plus de plan quand il veut sauver quelqu'un, intervint Fred avec un petit rire.

_ Ils finissent tous à l'eau, continua Georges.

_ Alors maintenant, il ne se prend pas la tête et fonce.

_ Il est complètement malade !

_ Non, contredit Fred en regardant Itachi. Harry réfléchir beaucoup mieux en pleine bataille.

_ Ça l'aide énormément à garder son sang-froid.

_ Naruto est pareil, déclara Kakashi, amusé malgré lui face à certains souvenirs. Dans de nombreuses missions, Naruto fonçait dans le tas ! Ça énervait toujours Sasuke, même si Naruto réussissait à chaque fois !

_ Il va falloir en informer les autres, décida Minato. On devrait surveiller les sorties du villages à tour de rôle, au cas où.

_ Ça ne servira à rien, sensei, l'informa sombrement Kakashi.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Minato.

_ Si Itachi nous a offert les pendentifs nous avertissant de nos états de santé, répondit Kakashi en se levant, Naruto a trouvé un moyen de nous suivre, peu importe où l'on se trouve …

Kakashi leva alors ses vêtements pour montrer à Minato un sceau tatoué dans le bas de son dos. Minato l'examina un instant.

_ Un sceau de suivis qui ne fonctionne qu'au chakra de Kagami ! Souffla Minato, impressionné.

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi en se rasseyant. Naruto nous l'a fait tatoué il y a quelques années.

_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été chercher Sasuke avant ?

_ Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, répondit Kakashi en soupirant. Après la mission de sauvetage échoué, Naruto a demandé à Tsunade d'en organiser une autre. Mais comme il trouvait trop dangereux de dévoiler ses capacités, Tsunade a refusé. Avec son manque d'information sur les capacités de Naruto, c'était compréhensible à l'époque. Maintenant, après avoir entendu ce que Tsunade était prête à lui faire et avec la présence de Harry, rien ne les empêchera d'y aller.

_Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi la surveillance des portes seraient inutile ? Demanda Minato.

_ Naruto peut suivre nos sceaux en pleine mission mais il peut aussi nous pister grâce à une carte, expliqua Kakashi qui se souvenait d'une technique de transport magique.

_ Et Harry est capable de transplaner n'importe où, ajouta Severus, suivant le raisonnement de Kakashi. Il n'a même pas besoin de voir l'endroit. Sans compter qu'il peut également faire un portoloin.

_ Je sais que Harry et Naruto sont fort mais prendre le risque d'atterrir au beau milieu de la base de Orochimaru est complètement fou ! S'exclama Minato, comprenant enfin grâce à ces dernières informations.

_ Personne ne pourra retenir 'ry, lui dit Severus, inquiet lui aussi malgré sa confiance dans les capacités de son compagnon. Et du peu que je sais de Naruto, il est exactement pareil que 'ry.

_ Il faut pourtant faire quelque chose ! Répliqua Minato en se levant pour débarrasser (et s'occuper les mains!)

_ Quoi ! Rétorqua à son tour Severus, regardant Minato. Nos sorts de suivis ne fonctionneront pas tant que Harry sera à l'intérieur de ses protections. Et quand nous pourrons enfin le pister, il sera déjà loin ! La connexion télépathique restera coupé jusqu'à ce que Harry ait besoin de nous et nous n'avons aucun moyen de contacter Tom. Si il existe une solution pour les empêcher de jouer les idiots, elle doit venir de vous.

Marchant de long en large, Minato marmonna pour lui-même, cherchant un moyen d'empêcher son fils et son neveu de risquer leurs vies, quand il s'exclama :

_ Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot !

Minato se tourna vers Kakashi, le visage soudain, plein d'espoir, et demanda :

_ Est-ce que Naruto a signé le rouleau d'invocation des crapaud ?

_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama à son tour Itachi alors que Kakashi acquiesçait. Vous pourrez lui envoyer un message ou même faire une invocation inversé !

_ Une invocation inversé ? Répétèrent les sorciers sans comprendre.

_ Au lieu d'invoquer un crapaud, expliqua Minato, un crapaud pourra invoquer une personne, mais seulement si cette personne a signé le rouleau.

_ Donc vous pourrez convoquer Naruto, mais pas Harry ? Compris Severus … Je vous déconseille de faire cette invocation inversé, dans ce cas, ajouta Severus après un hochement de tête affirmatif de Minato. Non seulement Harry serait encore plus furieux à cause de la disparition surprise de Naruto mais en plus, il lui suffirait de venir le chercher pour repartir aussi sec. Sans compter que seul, Harry serait encore plus en danger. Quant à envoyer un message, ça servirait seulement à les rendre encore plus méfiant et Harry brouillerait les pistes. Non, termina-t-il, si vous n'avez pas d'autres idées, la seule solution est de les suivre.

_ Comment ? Soupira Minato, sachant que Severus avait raison.

_ Les tigres, répondirent soudain les jumeaux.

_ Les tigres ?

_ Les tigres ont un odorat très développé, expliqua Fred.

_ Et Harry s'est lié avec Onjin, le chef de la meute.

_ Il pourra peut-être pister Harry et Naruto, ou au pire, Itazura, qui sera sûrement avec les garçons.

_ Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, leur dit Minato. De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'informer Tsunade de leur départ quand nous en serons certains.

_ Ça risque de créer encore plus de problème, Minato sama, lui dit Itachi, surtout pour Naruto.

_ Pas forcément, contredit Kakashi, en pleine réflexion depuis tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna vers Itachi et continua :

_ Si tu laisse un clone avec nous, tu pourrais enfin aller voir le Daimyo avec les documents. Je sais que tu rêves de voir Sasuke mais personne ne se doutera de ta présence au palais du Daimyo. Et seul, tu te fera moins remarquer. Sans compter que ton sharingan te protégera des gardes du Daimyo le temps que tu lui montre les preuves. Je serais plus rassuré que tu ais au moins un ninja avec toi mais les seuls qui pourraient venir sans être suspect sont Ibiki, Inoichi et Shikaku. Et je préfère qu'ils surveillèrent les prisonniers, surtout Haruno. Sans elle, nous n'avons plus aucun témoins de leurs manigances.

_ Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée, approuva Minato. En partant dès que nous savons où sont les garçons, tu aura peut-être une chance de nous rejoindre en cours de route : Shikamaru ou moi pourront te tenir informer du lieu ou nous sommes.

_ Je suis d'accord avec ce plan, approuva Itachi, déçu de ne pas sauver son frère mais comprenant. Le problème sera de savoir si le Daimyo acceptera les preuves et combien de temps il me gardera.

_ Tu lui assureras avoir plus de témoins et de preuves bientôt, répondit Kakashi. Nous passerons par son palais au retour. Tant pis si nous avons des ninjas extérieurs au plan dans le groupe. Au point ou en sera …

_ Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de passer voir le Daimyo au retour ? Demanda Severus. Je doute que 'ry et Naruto sortent sans dommage de la base où sera Sasuke. D'après ce que vous avez dit, votre Orochimaru a de nombreux ninjas à sa disposition.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix, Severus, soupira Minato. Si les garçons ont vraiment l'intention d'aller sauver Sasuke seuls, il nous faut absolument un laisser passer pour eux, surtout Naruto. Le statu d'ambassadeur de Harry le protège mais Naruto risque gros à cause de la triade : il n'hésiteront pas à le considérer comme un traître et à l'enfermer, ou pire, ajouta Minato, de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que les conséquences des actions des garçons leur sautaient au nez.

_ Dans ce cas, répondit Severus en se levant, je vais finir mes potions au cas où. Harry ne fera confiance à personne d'autre que moi pour les soins et même si Naruto a l'aide de Kagami, je préférais m'occuper moi-même de lui : il y a trop d'idiots dans ce village. Et il faudra peut-être soigner Sasuke.

_ Merci, Severus, lui dirent Minato, Kakashi et Itachi.

Après un bref hochement de tête et un petit sourire, Severus retourna dans son laboratoire.

_ Maintenant, ajouta Georges, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quand nos deux idiots partirons.

_ Malheureusement, répondit Kakashi, je pense pas qu'on ait d'autre choix que d'attendre que Naruto nous envoie un message.

_ Tu pense qu'il le fera ? Demanda Fred.

_ Oui, assura Kakashi, une fois qu'ils auront Sasuke ou s'ils sont blessés et incapable d'avancer.

_ Génial ! Marmonna Georges, Obligé d'attendre que 'ry et Naruto se blessent pour les chercher !

_ Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés tout les deux ! Ajouta Fred. Ils attirent autant les ennuis l'un que l'autre !

_ Bonne chance avec eux, Kakashi ! Lui dirent ensuite les jumeaux avec un faible sourire amusé.

_ Et merde ! Jura Kakashi en imaginant déjà les ennuis que lui attirerais les trois garçons quand Sasuke seraient de retour. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire au lieu d'accepter Harry ! Il va m'apporter autant de problèmes que Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru réunis !

Malgré l'inquiétude pour les garçons, le village et le futur, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du côté de Harry et Naruto, les travaux avançaient très bien grâce à la centaine d'elfes de maisons et des deux cents clones. Après deux jours et une nuit de travaux ininterrompu, ils ne leur restaient plus que l'intérieur du manoir et les deux jardins à finir. Laissant ces deux derniers aux elfes de maisons, Harry et Naruto s'attaquèrent à l'aménagement du manoir. Préférant attendre l'opinion des autres pour peindre les murs, Harry, Naruto et leurs clones aménagèrent entièrement le manoir avec tout le mobilier ramenés des différentes propriétés de Harry par ses elfes. Grâce à l'aide de Tom, les elfes de Harry avait même réussi à convaincre les elfes de maisons des propriétés Prince d'amener les affaires de Severus ici ( _NB : Severus aura une sacré surprise ! ). _A cela s'ajouta en plus d'autres mobiliers et matériels achetés ici par les elfes. Avec cet énorme stock de meubles de divers pièces, ils décidèrent de commencer par les ailes privées. Ils remplir un maximum de pièces avec les meubles des chambres, aménagèrent les salles de bain privatives, des bureaux, … Dans l'aile commune, ils installèrent une grande cuisine choisi par Harry, une salle de balle, une salle à manger formelle et une autre privée, un grand salon avec cheminée et tout l'équipement High-tech disponible ( fonctionnant grâce à des runes transformant la magie en électricité), un bureau formel, une énorme bibliothèque où furent aussitôt amenés tous les livres de Harry et Severus (sauf ceux de leurs coffres et ceux confiés à Tom), un laboratoire de potion entièrement équipé, une salle de duel entièrement protégée, … Partis sur leur lancée et voulant finir, les garçons installèrent ensuite le linge de maison, tout ce dont une maison avait besoin et plus encore … Vint finalement les décorations, qui reposaient principalement sur les tableaux de Harry et Severus : paysages moldus et magique, portraits de famille moldus et magique. Les paysages furent installés un peu partout dans le manoir pour décorer les chambres vides et certains couloirs passants mais les tableaux de familles furent accrochés principalement dans les couloirs de l'aile principale. Harry garda les plus beau tableaux (à ses yeux) pour son bureau et celui de Sev' : un portrait de Lily portant un bébé Harry dans le bureau de Sev' auquel s'ajouta un portrait de la mère de Severus. Harry garda dans son bureau personnel un portrait de Remus, Sirius, son père (il a détruit celui Quedver) et Severus, ainsi qu'un grand tableau sur lequel on voyait Remus et son père rire devant un grand chien noir portant un bébé Harry riant aux éclats et poursuivit par une Lily furieuse, le tout sur fond d'un jardin fleurie. Harry aurait aimé avoir des tableaux animés de ses parents et Sirius pour parler avec eux mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas eu le temps d'en faire. Ravalant ses larmes de tristesse, il rejoignit enfin son cousin dans leur nouveau salon.

_ Ça va aller ? Demanda Naruto, sachant que la pose des tableaux avait été dur pour Harry.

_ Ils me manquent, répondit honnêtement Harry en s'affalant au côté de son cousin dans le canapé.

_ Je sais, répondit doucement Naruto, mais au moins, tu as la chance d'avoir des tableaux de ta famille.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Harry, la tête posé contre le dossier du canapé, se souvenant que son cousin avait peu de souvenir de sa mère, et encore moins du reste de sa famille.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura Naruto. Au moins, j'ai des photos de kaasan et tousan.

_ Tu les avec toi ? Demanda Harry, dont la fatigue les rattrapaient tout deux.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

_ On pourra en faire des tableaux si tu veux, répondit Harry, les yeux maintenant fermés, on les ajoutera à ceux de Sev' et moi dans l'aile principale.

_ Merci beaucoup Harry, répondit Naruto ému.

Durant les minutes suivantes, Naruto et Harry profitèrent du calme bien mérité, jusqu'à ce qu'un clone de Naruto arrive :

_ Nous avons finis, patrons, déclara le clone au Naruto originale et à Harry.

_ Informe tout les clones que vous pouvez disparaître, répondit Naruto sans bouger.

_ Attend deux minutes, intervint Harry avant que le clone ne partent. Dobby ! Appela-t-il ensuite.

Un crac annonca aussitôt l'arrivée de Dobby :

_ Les Maîtres ont appelés ?

_ Oui, Dobby, répondit Harry en se forçant à relever la tête. Tu vas aller retrouver les clones de Naruto et les miens dans la forêt de la mort. Tu peux les trouver grâce à ma magie qui coule dans mes clones. Tu leur dis de disparaître dans deux minutes. Quant aux deux qui s'occupent du sceau maudit, dit-leur de ne disparaître que lorsqu'ils ont trouvés la solution.

_ Entendu, Maître Harry, répondit Dobby. Et vous irez au lit quand je reviens.

Sans laissez le temps à Naruto et Harry de répondre, Dobby partit. Avec un petit rire amusé, Harry reposa de nouveau sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, laissant Naruto répéter son ordre à son clone.

_ On va tomber inconscient, déclara inutilement Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je sais, répondit Naruto en s'affalant de nouveau sur l'épaule de son cousin, mais je suis content qu'on l'ait fait.

_ Moi aussi, approuva Harry.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, de multiples explosions se firent entendre, signalant la disparition des clones. Submergé par l'information et la fatigue des clones, Harry et Naruto tombèrent effectivement inconscients. Dobby revint quelques secondes plus tard. En voyant ses Maîtres, il hocha la tête avec fatalité et marmonna :

_ Les Maîtres sont des fous !

En un claquement de doigts, il les fit tout deux léviter et les conduisit dans la chambre la plus proche.

_ Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en les posant sur le grand lit, dodo ! Les elfes vont finir le travail …

Après les avoir couvert, Dobby rejoignit Kreattur, Winky et les autres elfes.

_ Les Maîtres ont tout installés, expliqua-t-il, mais ils sont inconscients à cause de la disparition de tout leurs doubles. Je les ais installés dans un lit.

_ D'après Maître Naruto, ajouta Winky, ils ne se réveilleront pas avant demain, en fin d'après midi ou demain soir.

_ Puisque les Maîtres dormiront longtemps, décida Kreattur, nous devrions finir les deux jardins et installer les protections magiques autour de la propriété.

_ Ensuite, nous pourrons aménager notre grand espace que les Maître ont voulu pour nous, ajouta Dobby, aussi heureux que les autres de l'étage entier d'une des ailes réservé pour eux.

Après un cœur de cris enthousiastes, les elfes se séparèrent en deux groupes pour finirent les jardins …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain soir, au couché du soleil, Naruto et Harry se réveillèrent lentement. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il se rendirent d'un pas lourd dans leur chambre respective pour prendre une douche (_ NB : ils ont installés également leurs affaires personnels, bien sûr !_ ). Une fois lavés ( _NB : et réveillé ! LOL_ ), ils choisirent de se préparer pour leur mission auto désigné, sachant que la résolution du contre sceau ne devrait plus tarder. Harry mit donc un jean qui ne le gênerait pas, un T-shirt vert et des bottes en peau de dragon avant d'enfiler une robe de sorcier conçu pour les batailles. Naruto avait un pantalon de ninja noir avec deux bandes orange sur les côtés et un T-shirt en cote de maille sur lequel il enfila un pull du même style que le pantalon. Il enfila ensuite des bottes ninja bleu, qu'il préférait au sandales. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se souvint d'un cadeau que Kakashi lui avait fait il y a quelque temps et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé : une cape orange à manche courte bordé de flammes noires. Sur une impulsion, il la sortit de son armoire et l'enfila avant de rejoindre son cousin dans la cuisine.

_ Je vois que tu es également prêt, constata Harry, déjà dans la cuisine. En tout cas, ça te va bien.

_ Merci, toi aussi, répondit Naruto avec un sourire. Et depuis deux jours que les clones travaillent sur le sceau, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, je ne pense pas que ce sera très long.

_ Moi non … Tu sens ça ? S'interrompit soudain Harry.

Il ferma ses yeux, un sourire attendri et heureux sur les lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Naruto en tentant de sentir une quelconque odeur.

_ Fermes les yeux et concentre-toi sur ton entourage, répondit Harry. Tu comprendras.

Sans discuter, Naruto ferma les yeux. Calmant sa respiration, il laissa ses autres sens prendre le dessus. Au départ, rien ne se passa. Puis, alors qu'il allait essayer avec son chakra, il ressenti enfin quelque chose. C'était comme une étreinte aimante, protectrice telle une douce caresse rassurant son enfant. C'était une énergie puissante, dangereuse et douce à la fois. Implacable face à ses ennemis mais pleine d'amour et de compassion envers ses enfants. Lorsque cette énergie caressa tendrement son chakra et sa magie (_NB : la magie est comme l'énergie naturelle dans le monde de Naruto_), le saluant avec un joie immense, Naruto compris alors ce que Harry voulait dire : cette énergie si douce et rassurante était l'entité du manoir ! Comme dans les souvenirs de Poudlard de Harry, leur manoir c'était éveillé à la vie, telle une entité indépendante ! Une entité encore plus puissante que Poudlard car plus jeune et presque déserte …

_ C'est magnifique ! Chuchota Naruto, profitant encore de la caresse de leur manoir. Je comprend enfin ce que tu voulais dire quand tu me parlais de l'entité de Poudlard.

_ C'est difficile à expliquer quand tu ne le vis pas, répondit Harry en ouvrant ses yeux.

Naruto ouvrit les siens et croisa le visage détendu de son cousin. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il le voyait aussi serein. Lui-même ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Naruto compris alors que c'était l'oeuvre de leur manoir.

_ Merci, chuchota Naruto à leur manoir pour la remercier (_NB : Je considère le manoir comme féminin. Certains trouveront ça peut-être bizarre mais je vois plus leur manoir et Poudlard féminins, comme des mères ). _

Après une brève étreinte de la part du manoir, Naruto demanda à Harry, qui finissait de préparer leur repas :

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrais lui trouver un nom ?

_ On pourra y réfléchir plus tard, répondit Harry. Le manoir pourra nous donner son avis !

_ Peut-être, répondit Naruto, amusé qu'un manoir allait les aider à choisir son nom. En tout cas, …

Naruto ne fini jamais sa phrase car à cet instant, Harry et lui redressèrent leurs têtes. Harry se retourna vers son cousin, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres. Les deux clones avaient enfin trouvé le moyen d'enlever le sceau maudit de Sasuke.

_ On va enfin pouvoir y aller, déclara Harry, son mode combat sortit.

_ Quand ? Demanda simplement Naruto, impatient et très heureux de bouger enfin.

_ Aussitôt que possible, répondit Harry en amenant deux plats de pâtes avec un steak et une sauce au poivre.

Il s'installa à table, vite imité par Naruto, avant de continuer :

_ Dès qu'on a mangé, on prépare ce dont on aura besoin.

_ Matériel ninja ? Compris Naruto en goûtant le plat de son cousin. Très bon ! Le félicita-t-il.

_ Merci, lui dit Harry en entamant également son assiette. Et oui, ajouta-t-il après quelques instant d'un silence seulement brisé par le bruit des couverts, même si j'ai ma magie et que tu l'apprend ( _NB : Le fait que Naruto n'ait jamais tenu une baguette et qu'il soit aussi puissant que son cousin l'aide énormément à apprendre la magie sans baguette_), je ne veux pas me reposer uniquement dessus. Surtout que je sais pas si nous serons capable de rentrer de la même manière.

_ Alors il nous faudra d'autres armes, des vivres, des couvertures et des cordes au cas où, déclara Naruto, sans insister sur le moyen de rentrer à Konoha.

_ Il nous faudra aussi deux trousses médicales et divers potions.

_ Tu pense à Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto, soudain peur de l'état de son ami.

Harry plongea un regard sérieux dans les yeux inquiets de son cousin et répondit :

_ D'après ce que tu m'as dit de ce serpent, je ne pense pas qu'il fera vraiment mal à Sasuke, Naruto. Non, je pense surtout à moi.

_ A toi ? Répéta Naruto, toujours aussi inquiet malgré être rassuré par les paroles logique de Harry sur Sasuke.

_ Naruto, lui dit Harry sans le quitter des yeux. Tu sais très bien que si l'allée sera facile, le retour sera loin d'être le cas. D'après tes souvenirs, Orochimaru a beaucoup d'hommes à sa disposition. Des hommes contrôlés par le sceau maudit. En plus, l'endroit où il cache Sasuke est sûrement difficile d'accès et semé d'embûches.

_ Je sais, répondit Naruto, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul blessé ?

_ Parce que j'ai toujours eu de la chance ! Plaisanta légèrement Harry. Non sérieusement, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage grave de son cousin. Ton travail consiste à sauver Sasuke, ce qui veux dire être capable de le sortir des mains de ce taré. Mon travail sera d'éliminer les obstacles.

_ Je refuse de te laisser derrière ! S'exclama violemment Naruto. Et encore moins te laisser te battre seul pendant que je fuirais.

_ Tu ne fuiras pas, le contredit Harry, tu protégeras l'objectif de la mission. Et tu sais que c'est le plus important, Naruto. Quant à moi, ajouta-t-il pour le rassuré, Je ne serais pas seul : Tom a promis de venir m'aider si cela devient trop dur.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Naruto, sachant que son cousin Harry ne craindrait rien avec Tom.

_ Juré, lui dit Harry. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il, je veux que tu me promettes de m'obéir. Je sais que tu as déjà fais des missions dangereuses mais pas à ce niveau là, et pas seul. Moi, j'ai l'habitude d'affronter seul des ennemis plus puissant que moi.

Naruto regarda Harry en silence un moment. Il repensa à ses missions les plus dangereuses, qui étaient vraiment peu nombreuses. Mais Harry avait effectivement vu pire que lui, plus dangereux. Harry avait beau avoir assuré qu'il serait un jour aussi puissant que lui, si ce n'est plus, Naruto savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Il était encore trop jeune, pas assez expérimenté en tant que ninja et encore moins en tant que sorcier. Harry n'était peut-être pas ninja mais Naruto savait qu'il était apte à conduire cette mission folle.

_ Je te le promet, jura-t-il alors à Harry. Je t'obéirais, sauf si tu n'es plus en état.

_ Merci, lui dit Harry. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous de manger pour nous préparer.

_ Je vais avoir besoin d'une carte le plus détaillé possible des pays élémentaires pour localiser Sasuke, lui demanda Naruto après quelques bouchées.

_ Je suis sûr que l'un des elfes pourra nous trouver ça, répondit Harry en finissant son assiette.

Il laissa son cousin finir tranquillement son repas et après deux dessert vite mangé, la cuisine fut rangé.

_ Bien, reprit ensuite Harry, tu t'occupe du matériel ninjas pour trois, Naruto. Demande également à un des elfes de te trouver la carte. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper des trousses médicales et des potions. On se retrouve ici pour ajouter la nourriture et l'eau.

_ J'ai des barres de rationnement, l'informa Naruto. Ça prendra moins de place, tu sais.

_ Tu oubli que j'ai un sac sans fond renforcé par un sortilège poids plume, lui rappela Harry avec un sourire narquois. Alors on peut prendre ce qu'on veut sans soucis.

_ Entendu, répondit Naruto, dans ce cas, je vais ajouter plus de stock d'armes pour nous trois : Sasuke pourra peut-être en avoir besoin.

Après un bref hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation, Harry et Naruto allèrent prendre leurs matériels. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Il posèrent tout sur la table et listèrent ce qu'ils avaient : potions dans une boite rétrécit (Naruto sait comment la ramener à sa taille normal), trousses médicales, kunais, shurikens, senbons, les katanas de Sasuke et lui (Naruto a gardé toutes les affaires de Sasuke), trois couvertures, deux cordes ninjas, des barres de rationnement, capes contre le froid, bottes d'hiver et même la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

_ Tu pense qu'on aura besoin de ta cape ? Lui demanda Naruto quand il la vit.

_ On ne sait jamais, répondit Harry.

Il laissa Naruto s'équiper de ses armes, ainsi que du katana de Sasuke, et lança un sortilège incassable sur tout le reste avant de le ranger dans le sac.

_ Tu as la carte ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto en la sortant de sa poche, Winky est partit la chercher. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour lui demander des plats pour trois et pour une semaine.

_ Bonne idée, approuve Harry, je préfère en avoir plus que moins. D'ailleurs, avec nos chances, ça sera utile !

Naruto eut un petit rire et étala la grande carte des pays élémentaires sur la table.

_ C'est le moment, déclara Naruto, son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'aller chercher enfin Sasuke.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il concentra ensuite du chakra de Kagami et fit une série de signe avant de dire

_ _**Ninpo : les sceaux du démon !**_

Il apposa ses mains sur la carte, laissant le chakra de Kagami se répandre partout. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le chakra de Kagami se résorba et Naruto enleva ses mains. Cinq point brillaient maintenant d'une lueur rouge : quatre se trouvaient à Konoha et le cinquième …

_ Là ! S'exclama Naruto en point un endroit. Il est à la frontière du pays du son et du pays de la forêt.

_ Tu connais l'endroit ? Demanda Harry en étudiant la carte attentivement.

_ Non, répondit Naruto en hochant négativement la tête. Et connaissant un peu Orochimaru, ce taré à dû planquer sa base dans la forêt.

_ Un endroit difficile d'accès où les pièges poussent comme des champignons, quoi ! Déclara Harry, pas vraiment inquiet de l'endroit où se trouvait la base.

_ Tu as une idée pour y entrer, n'est-ce pas ? Compris Naruto.

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu fou. J'ai toujours su comment y aller. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier !

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto, suspicieux.

_ Fais moi confiance, répondit simplement Harry, de plus en plus excité par les combats qui s'annonçait. Je sais ce que je fais !

_ Ça, c'est moins sûr ! Marmonna Naruto alors que Winky arrivait avec de multiples boites de repas, protégés par des sortilèges incassable et de conservations.

Harry eut un petit rire amusé à la remarque de son cousin et remercia Winky pour les repas.

_ Nous allons partir, Winky, l'informa-t-il ensuite.

_ Faites attention, Maîtres, leur dit-elle. Vous allez dans un endroit dangereux.

_ On te promet de revenir entier, la rassura Naruto en rangeant la carte dans une de ses poches.

Winky hocha simplement la tête avant de s'éclipser. Harry rangea les plats dans le sac et le mit sur son dos. Il fit ensuite apparaître son épée, qu'il attacha à sa hanche gauche. ( _Nb : Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Harry est ambidextre.)_. Sa baguette dans sa main gauche, il transforma ensuite un chiffon sale en portoloin.

_ Tu es prêt, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à son cousin.

_ Plus que prêt, répondit Naruto.

_ Alors en route, décida Harry. On va chercher Itazura et on y va.

Il serra Naruto contre lui avant de transplaner …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Voici enfin le début de l'action ! Et de certaines surprises ….**

**La suite en cours . **

**Si vous voulez donner des noms pour le manoir, n'hésitez pas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant l'album de Evanescence : « bring me to life ». J'ai adoré l'écrire. Essayer avec la musique si vous voulez. Je trouve que ça met plus dans l'ambiance ! **

**Chapitre 16 :**

Il faisait froid. Il faisait sombre. L'odeur du sang était insupportable. Les cris de terreurs et de douleurs étaient insoutenable. Les souvenirs eux-mêmes étaient invivables. Tout n'était que noirceur. Des ténèbres que les faibles torches des corridors ne parvenaient pas à chasser. Il ne savait pas combien de jour il avait passé là. Depuis combien de temps il s'était retrouvé entouré de la mort et de la maladie. Ses deux compagnons de souffrances suffisaient à peine à chasser sa solitude et sa peur. Il voulait rentrer. Il voulait retrouver sa famille et ses amis. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans ces geôles, entouré de cadavres rongés par les rats. Il ne voulait plus supporter d'autres expériences. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait revoir le soleil, son soleil …

Il fut soudain pris de frissons. Tant à cause du froid intense que de la maladie qui s'était infiltré en lui. La chaleur corporel de ses deux compagnons de cellules ne suffisait plus à le réchauffer. Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins ici, il était lui même. Il n'était plus contrôler par ce taré. Et même s'il devait endurer ses expériences, finalement, c'était préférable à l'autre option. Il préférait être ici, avec eux, plutôt que là-haut, au chaud, possédé par ce fou. S'il devait mourir, il préférait le faire en homme libre. Pas en homme possédé par un salaud.

Ses frissons s'intensifièrent, inquiétant un peu plus les deux autres occupants de la cellule. La fièvre le consumait. Elle le laissait sombrer de plus en plus dans l'inconscience et les délires. Ses brefs moments de lucidité ne lui permettait même pas de se reposer tant sa sa faiblesse était grande.

_ Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, murmura la seul femme des trois à l'homme en serrant un peu plus l'adolescent contre elle.

_ Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour endurer ça, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque, et contrairement à nous, il n'est pas protégé.

_ Mon importance politique ne sert pas à grand chose pour le moment, déclara la femme d'un méprisant.

_ Elle te garde en vie et importante à leurs yeux, répliqua doucement l'homme. Et c'est une chance car mon énergie est entièrement centré sur lui. J'ai déjà du mal à combattre sa maladie à cause de ce satané sceau sans qu'en plus tu tombes malade … Si seulement il était encore là, ajouta l'homme après quelques instant de silence, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

_ Il voudrait que tu te battes, lui dit la femme en essuyant délicatement les larmes de son ami. Pour toi et pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme de nouveau inconscient. Il ne voudrait pas tu abandonne, tu le sais.

_ Je vous connais à peine, tout les deux, répondit tristement l'autre homme, mais vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Et malgré ça, je ne sais pas comment je …

L'homme s'interrompit soudain, les sens en alerte.

_ Quoi ? Demanda doucement la femme.

_ Ne bouge pas, ordonna rapidement l'homme en se forçant sur ses jambes, et reste près de lui.

La femme obéit sans discuter. Elle devait se douter que son ami avait senti ou entendu quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais ce « quelque chose » devait être très choquant car quelques secondes après s'être mis devant eux deux, son ami s'immobilisa, complètement choqué.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Il ne peut pas être là ! Pas dans cet enfer ! …

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

L'homme hocha violemment la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne voulait pas voir cette personne ici. Surtout pas lui …

_ Calmes-toi, lui ordonna doucement la femme alors que des pas résonnait dans le couloir. Calmes-toi s'il te plait. S'ils viennent ici, on aura besoin de toi. S'il te plait.

Apaiser par la voix et les mots de son amie, l'homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Une fois maître de ses émotions, il se recula dans le coin le plus sombre de la geôle.

_ Je ne suis pas là, lui dit-il simplement.

Comprenant qu'il voulait surprendre celui ou ceux qui venait dans leur direction, la femme acquiesça silencieusement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'adolescent et attendit, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas qui venait. En revanche, elle savait que c'était important. Le comportement de son ami avait littéralement changer en quelques minutes à peine. Elle ne voyait plus un homme abattu, ne survivant que grâce à eux. Ce n'était plus l'homme déprimé qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Il s'était transformé en homme dur, prêt à se battre contre tous pour sauver ceux qui lui était cher. Il était devenu un soldat, un combattant. Et malgré sa faiblesse, elle savait qu'il arriverait à ses fins. Peu importe d'où lui venait sa soudaine volonté et sa force.

Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent devant leur geôle, leurs respirations se bloquèrent. Inquiète, ou prêt à l'attaque, ils entendirent le grincement signalant l'ouverture de la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, la lumière des torches éclaira … rien ! Au choc de la jeune femme, la porte semblait s'être ouverte seule ! Lorsqu'elle se referma de la même manière, la jeune femme commença à paniquer. Mais pas l'homme ! Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi, il savait qui était là. Il le sentait. Mais il avait peur. Peur de se tromper. Peur de délirer. Peur que quelqu'un l'ait trompé.

_ Qui … Qui est là ? Balbutia la jeune femme, ses bras serrés autour du jeune homme alors qu'elle entendait son ami se transformer dans l'ombre.

Un mouvement de tissus se fit entendre. Sous leurs yeux choqués, deux jeunes hommes apparurent soudain : un blond et un brun. Naruto et Harry. N'ayant pas encore vu ni sentit l'homme dans l'ombre, ils avaient tout deux leurs yeux rivés sur le jeune homme dans les bras de la femme.

_ Sasuke ! Chuchota Naruto, choqué devant l'état de son ami.

Il fit un pas en direction de Sasuke mais un grognement dans l'ombre le stoppa. En un clin d'œil, Naruto se retrouva derrière Harry.

_ Qui est-là ? Demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale, son épée dans la main droite et sa baguette dans la gauche.

La tête tourné dans la direction des grognements, Harry et Naruto attendirent, tendu et prêts à l'attaque. Quand un grand chien noir sortit de l'ombre, Harry laissa tomber son épée sa baguette. En état de choc, il contemplait ce qu'il prenait pour une hallucination.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Murmura-t-il en tombant à genoux pour être à hauteur du chien. Dites-moi que je rêve ! …

_ Harry ? S'inquiéta Naruto … Je sais que ce chien lui ressemble, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en signe de réconfort, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur ceux du chien. Aucun des deux ne réagit. Ils ne voulaient pas espérer. Ils ne voulaient pas croire en sa présence pour se tromper ensuite. Pas après la douleur de leur séparation …

_ On ne peut pas traîner ici, Harry, intervint de nouveau Naruto pour tenter de faire réagir son cousin. On l'emmène avec nous si tu veux mais Sasuke a besoin de soin.

Les paroles de Naruto semblèrent enfin pénétrer le cerveau de Harry. Naruto avait raison. Sasuke était dans un état pire que ce qu'ils s'étaient attendu. Ses soins étaient urgents. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, dans cette puanteur et cette crasse. Mais Harry devait vérifier avant. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir. Il ne serait pas tranquille …

_ Patmol ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix tremblante, craintive. Sirius ? Continua-t-il quand le chien sembla réagir au surnom.

En entendant Harry parler, le chien redevint soudain un homme. Un homme qui serra aussitôt un Harry en larme dans ses bras. Par un miracle qu'il ne pouvait pas encore expliquer, Harry venait de retrouver son père adoptif, son parrain : Sirius Black !

_ Sirius ! Sanglota Harry en s'accrochant à lui. Je pensais t'avoir perdu. Je t'avais perdu … Et c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Harry. C'est de ma faute si tu es là. Je suis désolé … Sirius ! …

_ Chut, lui dit doucement Sirius, des larmes de joie à la vue de son filleul. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout ira mieux … Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Ajouta Sirius en continuant de caressant les cheveux de Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Calmes-toi. Je suis là, maintenant …

_ Je suis désolé Harry mais on doit bouger, intervient Naruto d'une voix grave. On ne peut pas perdre de temps.

Le ton sérieux de son cousin indiqua immédiatement à Harry que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sépara donc de Sirius et essuya ses larmes. Sa personnalité enfantine et peureuse qui avait surgit à la vue de Patmol disparu. Désormais en mode combat, Harry récupéra sa baguette et son épée avant de se tourner vers Naruto :

_ Kagami l'a senti ? Demanda Harry, le visage grave. Très bien, ajouta-t-il en voyant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Naruto, on enlève le sceau de Sasuke et on file.

_ Harry ? Intervint Sirius, un peu surpris du brusque changement de caractère de son filleul. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce garçon ? ….

_ On n'a pas le temps pour les réponses, Sirius, répondit Harry en le regardant. On doit s'occuper de Sasuke et vous sortir de là.

_ Comment connaissez-vous, Sasuke ? Demanda la jeune femme, méfiante malgré la confiance de Sirius envers eux.

_ Tout va bien, Amaya, la rassura Sirius, tu peux leur faire confiance.

_ Tu es certain que c'est ton filleul ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est tout de même étrange qu'il soit arrivé ici sans que personne ne le voit.

_ Je jure sur ma vie être bien Harry James Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, jura Harry alors qu'une lumière doré l'entourait.

Sans attendre plus longtemps et sans se soucier du regard soulagé de Amaya, Harry enleva son sac et sortit la boite de potion. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sasuke avec Naruto. Harry posa Sasuke à terre et lança un sort de diagnostique. Un parchemin apparut aussitôt devant lui, listant les blessures de Sasuke :

_« 39°C de Fièvre_

_Runes de contrôle_

_Multiples hématomes_

_Nombreuses plaies infectées_

_Déshydratation_

_Dénutrition_

_Sous-poids_

_Sang contaminé par maladie et sang étrangers_

_Réserve d'énergie dangereusement basse. »_

_ Vous allez me le payer ! Jura Harry pendant que Naruto prenait Sasuke dans ses bras.

_ Je suis là Sasuke, murmura Naruto dans l'oreille de Sasuke, je vais te sortir de là. Et ceux qui t'ont fait ça vont payer.

_ Rallonge-le Naruto, lui demanda Harry alors que son parrain approchait. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. On va s'occuper du sceau en premier.

_ Tu sais comment l'enlever ? Demanda Sirius en posant la tête de Sasuke sur ses genoux.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le sceau maudit de Sasuke. Tu es prêt Naruto ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée à son cousin.

_ Vas-y, répondit gravement Naruto, prêt à faire des signes.

_ Tiens-lui bien la tête Sirius, le prévint Harry avant de lancer un _silencio_ et un _collaporta_ sur la cellule.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Sasuke ne bougerait pas la tête, il lança un autre informulé sur le sceau maudit. Quand ce dernier brilla d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante, Sasuke cabra le dos et cria de douleur.

_ Arrêtez ! Cria Amaya. Vous lui faites mal !

Sans se soucier d'elle, Harry dessina une rune complexe dans les airs avant de l'envoyer d'un mouvement de sa baguette sur le sceau maudit auquel elle commença à fusionner. La douleur fut telle que le pauvre Sasuke hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Amaya tenta de les arrêter mais Harry la repoussa.

_ N'intervenez pas, ordonna Harry sans quitter le sceau maudit des yeux. Vous allez tout faire échouer.

_ Combien de temps, Harry ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix tremblante, haïssant voir Sasuke souffrir autant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Concentré sur le sceau maudit, il attendait le bon moment. Lorsqu'il vit enfin ses runes s'intégrer au sceau maudit, il cria :

_ **Maintenant **!

A une vitesses prodigieuse, Naruto fit quelques signes avant d'apposer ses deux mains sur le sceau, de façon à ce qu'il soit entre ses pouces et ses indexes, légèrement écartés.

_ _**Ninpo : Destruction du mal**_ ! Cria à son tour Naruto.

Le sceau maudit se mit alors trembler littéralement sur la peaux de Sasuke, qui criait toujours de douleur. Les dents serrés dans la concentration et les mains toujours sur la peau de Sasuke, Naruto luttait contre le sceau maudit. Visiblement, ce dernier refusait de partir. Il continuait de trembler sur la peau, essayant d'écarter les mains de Naruto. C'était sans compter la force de caractère de Naruto. Il refusait de voir son ami souffrir plus longtemps. Il refusait de le voir devenir une marionnette de ce taré. Poussant un cri de rage, Naruto força plus de chakra dans ses mains. Enfin, le contrôle du sceau maudit se relâcha. Naruto en profita aussitôt pour rapprocher ses pouces et ses indexes. Lorsque ses doigts se touchèrent, le sceaux maudit s'échappa de la peau de Sasuke dans une longue traînée noir, sifflante de colère. il s'apprêtait à se coller sur Sirius mais l'épée de Harry, emplit de venin de basilic, s'abattit sur lui à cet instant. Ce qui restait du sceau maudit fut alors détruit. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Naruto put enfin relâcher la pression. Enfin libéré, Sasuke se calma et retomba mou dans les bras de Sirius.

_ Bordel ! Jura Harry. Il était tenace !

Il rengaina son épée et prit la boite de potion avant d'ajouter :

_ Maintenant, on le soigne un minimum et on vous sors d'ici.

Sans s'inquiéter de la présence de Amaya, Harry agrandit la boite de potion et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit deux potions contre la fièvre et deux pepper-up qu'il donna à Sirius.

_ Pour toi et la femme, expliqua Harry.

Reconnaissant les potions, Sirius laissa Sasuke se reposer sur Naruto et se dirigea vers Amaya. Il ouvrit les potions et lui en donna une de chaque.

_ Bois cul sec, lui demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas bon mais très efficace

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Amaya en reniflant les potions avec dégoût.

Sirius avala les deux potions avant de répondre :

_ Contre la fièvre et pour te redonner des forces.

Amaya regarda un instant Harry et Naruto faire avaler des potions à Sasuke avant d'avaler elle-même les deux potions.

_ Berk ! Fit-elle en rendant les fioles vide à Sirius. C'est vraiment écœurant.

_ Mais efficace, répondit Sirius avec un faible rire. J'espère que ça durera suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on sorte d'ici.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'on sortira d'ici ? Lui demanda Amaya, vraiment septique.

_ Parce que Harry est là, répondit Sirius, un sourire attendrit et fier sur le visage. Je sais qu'il est jeune, ajouta-t-il en voyant Amaya ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Peu importe la manière dont lui et son ami son venu, c'était volontaire. Et rien n'empêchera Harry de sortir. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il m'a retrouvé.

Sirius regarda un instant Harry, Sasuke et Naruto. Reposant maintenant sur la cape de Naruto, Sasuke ne portait plus que son caleçon, permettant à Harry de soigner les coupures infectés avec du désinfectant. Avec l'aide de Naruto, ils mirent ensuite des pansements sur les plaies de Sasuke.

_ Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, constata Amaya, qui regardait aussi.

_ Harry est beaucoup plus doué qu'il en à l'air, répondit Sirius en se relevant. Même moi, je ne connais pas l'étendue de ses capacités. Allez viens, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en lui tendant sa main, rejoignons les.

Amaya laissa Sirius le relever. Sirius la conduisit ensuite près des garçons.

_ Tu as bientôt fini Harry ?

_ Le plus urgent, répondit ce dernier en rhabillant magiquement Sasuke de ses vêtements propres. On s'occupera du reste plus tard.

Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le remit sur son dos avant de se relever. Ensuite, il défit le sortilège d'invisibilité qu'il avait mit sur Itazura.

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Sirius en reculant avec Amaya.

_ Du calme Sirius, le rassura Harry alors que Itazura approchait. C'est le familier de Naruto. Tu veux bien prendre Sasuke et la femme sur toi, Itazura ? Demanda ensuite Harry envers le tigre.

_ Je m'appelle Amaya, les informa-t-elle alors que Itazura grognait.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Harry auprès d'elle.

Il installa Sasuke sur le dos de Itazura et aida Amaya à monter derrière lui. Il lança ensuite des sortilèges de protections sur eux trois avant d'ajouter :

_ Tenez bien Sasuke, Amaya. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne descendez pas.

_ Je suis une kunoichi, protesta Amaya, je sais me battre.

_ Vous ne vous battrez qu'en dernier recourt, ordonna Harry d'une voix dur. Vous avez peut-être retrouver des forces mais ça ne durera pas. Alors gardez-les. Naruto, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, tu restes avec eux. Sirius, ajouta-t-il après un hochement de tête affirmatif de son cousin, je sais que tu veux rester avec moi mais si on est séparé, tu suis Naruto.

_ Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser seul après avoir perdu Remus ! S'exclama son parrain sans avoir pu se retenir.

_ Remus ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux mais surtout inquiet devant la douleur et la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son parrain. Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?

Sirius aurait voulu apprendre la nouvelle à Harry une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas briser les nouvelles de cette façon. Harry avait besoin de rester calme et concentrer pour les sortir d'ici. Il avait beau vouloir rester avec Harry par peur de le perdre, il savait pourtant que Harry et Naruto étaient les seuls capable de les faire sortir d'ici. Amaya et lui seraient plus un fardeau qu'une aide …

En voyant Sirius plongé dans des pensées visiblement malheureuses, Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Remus ne pouvait pas être ici. Il ne donnait peut-être plus de nouvelle dans son ancien monde mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était ici. Pas lui aussi. Sirius était arrivé là par accident. Mais ce n'était pas possible pour Remus. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul après la disparition de Sirius. Jamais …

_ Répond-moi, supplia Harry.

_ Je ne voulais pas te le dire maintenant, répondit Sirius après un soupir de fatalité, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de tristesse.

La réponse évasive de Sirius suffit à Harry pour comprendre : d'une manière ou d'une autre, Remus s'était retrouvé ici. Et contrairement à Sirius, il n'avait pas survécu : Remus, son oncle de cœur, son oncle Lunard, était mort.

_ Comment ? Murmura Harry, les larmes coulant silencieusement.

_ Pendant la dernière pleine lune, chuchota Sirius en prenant son filleul dans ses bras pour le consoler autant que lui. Son loup est devenu enragé quand il a senti mon sang et celui de Sasuke. Et sans potion tue-loup, il est devenu incontrôlable. Je les ai supplié de nous laisser seul avec lui, continua Sirius avec un peu de mal, mais ils ont refusés. Ils ont ...

Sirius ne pu finir mais Harry comprit : ces salopards avaient eu trop peur de Lunard, et sans doute également de ce que feraient Sirius, Remus et Sasuke une fois seuls. Alors ils avaient lâchement tué Remus, un homme qui avait toujours été doux et attentionné. Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il défendait simplement Sirius et Sasuke ? Ils n'avaient pas pensé que c'était leurs erreurs qui avait poussé Lunard à défendre des membres de sa meute ? ...

La douleur de la perte de Remus était trop forte pour Harry. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes ces douleurs, il retrouvait Sirius pour perdre Remus. Le destin ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille ? Les Dieux ne pouvaient pas laisser sa famille en paix ? Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de détruire les membres de sa famille les uns après les autres ? Ou le faisaient-ils simplement par plaisir ? Harry ne savait pas la réponse et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son oncle lui avait été lâchement arraché. Son oncle qui n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de profiter de la joie de savoir Sirius vivant. Malgré l'évidence dans les yeux et la voix de Sirius, Harry ne voulait pas accepter qu'il ne reverrait jamais Remus. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'entendrait plus son rire discret, qu'il ne pourrait plus lui demander des conseils … Remus ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Il aurait dû vivre vieux être heureux et fonder une famille …

«Pleure-le plus tard, Harry, lui chuchota une voix douce dans sa tête. Pleure-le quand tout sera fini. »

Tom avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer Remus maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils étaient eux-même en danger. Et Harry savait que si Remus était là, il lui ordonnerait de penser à eux avant lui. Il refuserait de les voir blesser ou morts parce qu'ils avaient été « distraits » par sa mort. Alors Harry l'accepta : il les sauverait avant de pleurer Remus.

« Je te jurer que tu sera venger, oncle Lunard, promit mentalement Harry, la haine s'infiltrant lentement dans son être. Tes bourreaux vont souffrir ... »

« Je serais là bientôt, Harry, promit Tom. »

Alors que Harry et Tom étaient plongé dans leurs idées de vengeance, l'aura de Harry fit lentement surface. Surpris par son aura puissante et dangereuse, Sirius s'écarta de lui. L'aura de Harry devenait de plus en plus visible, de plus en plus dangereuse …

_ Merde ! Jura Naruto en sentant l'aura de son cousin s'intensifier.

Naruto s'approcha de Harry et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Quand il ne réagit pas, Naruto insuffla un peu de chakra dans le corps de Harry. Surpris par ce geste, ce dernier tourna un regard promesse de mille mort vers Naruto.

_ On doit sortir, lui rappela Naruto sans fléchir devant les yeux fous de vengeance de son cousin.

_ Oh oui ! S'exclama Harry en souriant follement, son épée à la main. Sortons.

Avec un rire maniaque, Harry passa devant Naruto et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il la contemplait d'un air bizarre, Naruto prévint Sirius, un peu perdu par la froideur et la folie de Harry :

_ Ne chercher pas à arrêter Harry, lui dit-il, le regard grave. Peu importe ce qu'il fait.

_ Mais … Commença Sirius.

_ Non, l'interrompit Naruto. Peu importe que vous soyez son parrain ou que vous vouliez sortir discrètement. Dans son état, vous ne serez pas capable de l'arrêter. Personne ne le pourra, ajouta Naruto dans un murmure audible alors que Harry l'appelait. Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Demanda-t-il à son cousin en gardant ses émotions sous contrôle pour ne pas le perturber.

_ Je vais te montrer un autre sortilège, lui dit Harry avec des yeux fou. Regarde bien …

Et sans vraiment laisser le temps à Naruto de voir le sort ou à Sirius de l'identifier, Harry jeta un _protego_ sur eux avant de lancer un puissant _bombarda _sur la porte qui alla détruire la cellule d'en fasse.

_ Il est complètement fou ! S'exclama Amaya alors que Harry allait examiner son travail avec un autre rire maniaque. Il va attirer tout le monde ici !

_ Taisez-vous, ordonna Naruto en s'approchant d'elle avec Sirius. S'il vous entend, ça va aggraver les choses. S'il vous plait, ajouta Naruto plus doucement, faites-moi confiance. Harry est très perturbé par la mort de Remus. C'est sa manière d'y faire face pour le moment. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est restez sur Itazura avec Sasuke et obéir à Harry. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il d'emblée pour Sirius.

_ Je te signal que Orochimaru a je ne sais combien de ninjas ici, l'informa Amaya un peu durement. Sans compter qu'il est souvent ici à cause de Sasuke. Vous ne pourrez pas les affronter seul.

_ Oh ! Mais je ne serais pas seul longtemps ! Répondit Harry en revenant vers eux.

Son sourire fou toujours en place, Harry avait un regard tellement dangereux que Amaya se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort de le sous-estimer. Sans compter son intention de tueur (_Nb : L'aura de Harry_) qui dégageait une puissance et une violence redoutable.

_ Tu te souviens de ta promesse, Naruto ? Lui demanda Harry.

_ Je t'obéis sans discuter, répéta Naruto, en prenant tout de même un kunai dans sa main droite.

_ Très bien ! Le félicita Harry. Dans ce cas cas, tu restes avec Sirius, Itazura et ses passagers. J'espère que ça n'embêtera pas ton amie de m'aider à détecter mes nouveaux jouets si je ne les vois pas ?

_ Pas de problème, répondit Naruto alors que Sirius et Amaya s'inquiétaient pour la santé mentale de Harry.

_ Dans ce cas, répondit Harry, c'est partit …

Et alors que des ninjas débouchaient du couloir (_Nb : Ils sont dans un cul de sac._ ), Harry fit trois clones, également armé d'une baguette et d'une épée _(Nb : une simple copie de la vraie. Vous vous doute bien qu'il est impossible de répliquer l'épée de Gryffondor !_ ). Harry jeta un autre _protego_ sur Naruto, Sirius, Itazura et ses passagers avant de rejoindre ses clones dans la mêlé.

_ Harry ! Ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Sirius en le voyant foncer tête baisser vers les ennemis.

_ Faites-lui confiance, le rassura Naruto en regardant Harry ouvrir l'estomac d'un homme avec son épée pendant que sa baguette envoyait valdinguer un autre plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Fasciné par les compétences de combats de Harry malgré son inquiétude, Sirius le regarda anéantir les ninjas de Orochimaru. Trop surpris par les attaques étranges de Harry, les ninjas d'Oto n'avaient pas le temps d'utiliser leur sceau maudit. Riant comme un fou, Harry les tuait un à un (_Nb : Pour ceux qui n'aime pas, c'est eux ou lui, je vous rappelle. Il serait idiot de leur donner une chance de revenir à l'attaque plus tard !_ ), éliminant doucement mais sûrement les obstacles qui lui barraient la route. Trancher, éviscérer, empoisonner, nuque brisé, … Peu importe le moyen, Harry les tuait tous avec un rire maniaque qui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos …

_ C'est vraiment trop petit ici ! S'exclama soudain Harry avec un autre rire maniaque en tranchant la tête d'un ninja.

Il repoussa tout les ninjas restant d'un ample mouvement de sa main gauche avant de lancer un autre bombarda devant lui. L'explosion assourdissante provoqua un nuage de poussière.

_ _Evanesco_, marmonna Harry, trop impatient pour attendre que la poussière retombe d'elle-même.

_ Il va détruire toute la base, s'il continue comme ça, marmonna Amaya alors qu'ils suivaient Harry à distance.

_ Je crois que c'est son but, répondit Sirius, qui ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet pour son filleul ou amusé.

_ Génial ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry en passant par-dessus les débris des murs explosés. Un escalier ! Venez ! Les appela-t-il d'emblée, on peut enfin monter.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Harry et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Arrivé au palier suivant, ils virent un nouveau couloir, plus lumineux celui-là. Mais il était loin d'être vide !

_ Il aime les couloirs ma parole ! Grogna Harry sans se soucier des ninjas. Ils n'ont donc pas de salle pour que je puisse jouer ?

_ Il y a une grande salle à l'étage supérieur, au bout du couloir, répondit un des ninja en ricanant. Une surprise t'y attend !

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry, les yeux fous mais un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

_ Bien sûr, répondit le ninja d'Oto avant de ricaner avec ses collègues, mais tu dois nous affronter avant !

_ D'accord, répondit joyeusement Harry avant de tuer le ninja avec un sort de coupe bien placé.

Et alors que Naruto, Sirius, Amaya et Itazura se résignait à s'angoisser de nouveau pour Harry, celui-ci sauta au milieu des ninjas ennemis. Sa cape volant librement derrière lui au gré de ses mouvements, Harry tournoya sur lui-même. L'épée en avant, il trancha tout les ninjas qui avaient eu le malheur d'être en première ligne. Sans attendre, il continua à attaquer ses ennemis. Le sang giclait. Des ninjas agonisaient, empoisonnés. Certains se faisaient trancher en deux par un simple sortilège de coupe. D'autres avaient leurs nuques brisés en entrant violemment en contact avec le mur du fond … Et au milieu d'eux, un Harry puissant, dangereux et mortel tournoyant et sautant au milieu de ses adversaires et du sang qui volait. Un Harry revenu en mode combat, tant par le nombre d'ennemis de plus en plus grand que par les paroles de Tom l'incitant à se calmer …

_ Il est impressionnant ! Souffla Amaya, bluffée par les compétences du filleul de son ami.

_ Sa personnalité de maniaque le pousse à faire des erreurs, déclara Naruto sans quitter son cousin des yeux.

_ Sa personnalité de maniaque ! Répéta Sirius, maintenant encore plus inquiet pour Harry.

_ Harry a débloqué ses souvenirs, répondit Naruto qui savait que Sirius comprendrait ce que cela voulait dire.

_ Merlin tout puissant ! Jura Sirius, se rappelant maintenant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Severus concernant les personnalités de Harry. Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore plus perturbé qu'avant.

_ De quoi parles-tu Sirius ?

_ C'est personnel, répondit sèchement Naruto sans laisser le temps à Sirius de répondre.

_ Elle sait déjà mon histoire, lui dit Sirius.

_ Peut-être mais vous ne parlerez pas de la vie de Harry, l'avertit Naruto. Il n'apprécierait pas du tout. Il a déjà assez de mal à faire confiance.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à raconter la vie personnelle des autres à tout le monde ! S'insurgea Amaya.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire, ça, lui dit Naruto avec un rire sans joie, j'ai autant de problèmes de confiance que Harry. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il d'emblée pour les empêcher d'en parler plus, Harry a dégagé le couloir.

Effectivement, pendant qu'ils discutaient, Harry avait continué à voltiger autour des ninjas, les tuant les uns après les autres dans une danse hypnotique et mortelle.

_ L'escalier est par-là, les informa calmement Harry quand ils furent près de lui. Naruto, fait attention que d'autres ne débouche pas par derrière, l'avertit-il.

_ Entendu, répondit Naruto, heureux de voir Harry de nouveau en contrôle de lui-même.

Il se plaça à l'arrière et prit son katana à la place de ses kunais, le préférant pour contrer une attaque en traître. Il suivit ensuite le groupe jusqu'au prochain escalier, qu'ils montèrent prudemment. Arrivé à l'étage suivant, Harry stoppa.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrête ? Demanda Sirius, il n'y a personne !

_ Justement, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés. C'est mauvais signe.

_ On est attendu, comprit Amaya.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en la regardant brièvement. C'est sûrement cette « surprise » dont m'a parlé ce ninja tout à l'heure. Et vu son regard, ça ne va pas être du menu fretin.

_ Tu veux faire quoi, dans ce cas ? Lui demanda Naruto. Si on va dans cette salle, on court à la catastrophe.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_ Bien sûr que si, le contredit Amaya, il suffit de trouver une autre sortie et de sortir avant de se faire tuer !

_ Je suis d'accord, approuva Sirius. Tu en as assez fait, Harry, dit-il en posant un main sur l'épaule de son filleul. Tu n'as pas à nous prouver quoi que ce soit.

_ Je ne le fait pas par plaisir, répondit Harry un peu plus durement qu'il ne le voulait en se dégageant de Sirius. C'est vrai que j'ai perdu le contrôle tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il plus calmement, mais je dois absolument fouiller et sécurisé cette base.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Réfléchit deux minutes, tu veux ! Répliqua Harry. Où as-tu atterrit après été projeté dans le voile de la mort ?

_ Ici, répondit Sirius avant d'ouvrir brusquement de grands yeux inquiet. Merlin !

_ Exactement, répondit Harry, le voile est un passage. On ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance, ni laisser Orochimaru vivant.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Amaya, choquée. Orochimaru est trop puissant pour vous !

_ Peut-être bien, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent. Mais il est entré en possession d'informations de chez nous. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de les laisser entre ses mains. On a déjà assez du vieux fou sur les bras.

_ Qui ?

_ Quels documents ? S'inquiéta Sirius en même temps que Amaya.

_ Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a, répondit Harry, seulement qu'il a eu accès à des runes pour modifier son sceau.

_ Ça explique mieux comment tu as réussi à l'enlever, répondit Sirius, sérieux pour une fois. On va vraiment devoir parler plus tard, Harry. Il me manque beaucoup d'informations.

_ Quand on sera sortit, promis Harry. En attendant, ajouta-t-il après une rapide discussion mentale avec Tom, je peux déjà te dire que Tom, ou Voldemort si tu veux, a non seulement été manipulé par le vieux fou mais est également innocent du meurtre de papa et maman.

_ Non ! S'exclama violemment Sirius. Il est peut-être manipulateur mais il ne m'aurait pas mentit là-dessus. Jamais !

Harry comprenait la réaction de son parrain. Il avait lui-même encore du mal à accepter la réalité. Surtout le meurtre de ses parents. Ils n'avaient cependant pas le temps pour les détails. Levant sa baguette, Harry déclara donc :

_ Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma vie que Tom Elvis Jedusor, également connu comme le seigneur des ténèbres et Lord Voldemort, s'est fait manipulé par Albus Dumbledore. Je jure également sur ma vie que Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a jamais tué James et Lily Potter.

_ Ainsi soit-il, répondit Sirius comme un automate.

_ Sirius, continua doucement Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son parrain, je sais que c'est dur à accepter. J'ai moi-même du mal à me faire à la vérité.

_ Qui les as-tué ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix lasse.

_ Je te promet de tout te montrer plus tard, jura Harry, mais pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer. J'ai besoin de l'auror. Pas du parrain ou du meilleur ami. On pleurera après. Tu veux bien ?

Sirius regarda silencieusement Harry un instant. Malgré une tristesse dans le fond de ses yeux, il avait un regard calme, déterminé. Sirius comprit que Harry savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne lui disait pas tout. Et malgré sa jeunesse, Sirius savait qu'il devait lui faire confiance. Harry ne l'avait jamais trahi, et ne le ferais jamais.

_ Très bien, accepta alors Sirius après avoir relever son bouclier occlumancie, affaibli par son emprisonnement, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

_ Me faire confiance, répondit Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répondit Sirius avec un faible sourire.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement et fit le signe du clone d'ombre, suivit du signe du serpent. Le clone qui apparu fut alors entouré de la même lumière éblouissante, forçant de nouveau les yeux à se détourner. Quand ils purent voir, Tom était à côté de Harry, son personnel à la main.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda curieusement Amaya. Et comment êtes-vous venu ici ?

Vu la proximité de Harry et cet homme, Amaya doutait qu'il soit un ennemi. Elle trouvait simplement sa venu étrange.

_ Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit tranquillement Tom, attendant avec impatience la réaction de Sirius.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Sirius, choqué. Mais … Tu … Il …

_ Oui, c'est Voldemort, répondit Harry avec un soupir las, Oui, il est ici. Et non, il n'est pas venu nous tuer. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était innocent. Enfin, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, aussi innocent qu'il peut l'être !

Voldemort ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avec un sourire amusé, choquant un peu plus Sirius par ce geste.

_ Tom ! Répliqua Harry en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux, ils sont déjà assez emmêlé comme ça !

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Sirius en tentant de retrouver son calme. On aura tout vu !

_ Aussi amusant que tu sois, Black, lui dit Tom, notre technique n'est pas éternel, alors reprend ton sang-froid.

_ Il y a du monde qui arrive d'un peu partout, intervint soudain Naruto. Et ils sont assez nombreux.

_ Des ennemis devant, des ennemis derrières ! Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans les ennuis, Harry ! Déclara tranquillement Tom. Bien, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en sortant une fiole de sa poche qu'il lança à Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius en la débouchant pour la renifler.

_ Une vieille recette de famille, répondit Tom, elle soignera ta malnutrition et te redonnera toutes tes forces.

_ Et le contre-coup ? Demanda Sirius, décidé de faire confiance à Harry, donc à Tom.

_ Aucun, assura Tom.

_ Dans ce cas, merci, répondit Sirius en buvant la potion sans plus tergiverser.

Dès qu'elle fut entièrement avaler, Sirius ressentit une légère douleur interne, signe que son corps se modifiait pour combler le manque de nutriments des dernières semaines. Il senti également sa magie revenir en force. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant et aussi fort depuis son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Ça faisait un bien fou !

_ Merci beaucoup, lui dit sincèrement Sirius, je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps.

_ Remercie-moi en nous aidant à nettoyer cette base, répondit Tom en lui lançant une baguette, que Sirius attrapa instinctivement.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, des étincelles rouge sombre fusèrent du bout de sa baguette, fascinant Amaya et Naruto.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Sirius, émerveillé. Ma première baguette a été brisé !

_ Bella a une excellente mémoire, répondit Tom avec un sourire fier.

_ Bellatrix a fait refaire ma baguette ?

_ Ils seront là dans moins de trois minutes, les avertit Naruto alors que Tom acquiesçait avec un sourire encore plus grand.

_ C'est le moment de montrer ce que t'a appris ta famille, Black, lui dit Tom. Pas de sentiments. Cette base est trop importante pour laisser quelqu'un en sortir vivant.

Sirius répugnait à tuer mais il savait que Voldemort, ou Tom, avait raison. Avec le lien du voile de la mort ici, n'importe qui pouvait venir ici et envahir les pays élémentaires. C'était trop dangereux.

_ Sirius, lui dit Harry, je préfère te prévenir que je ne vais plus me retenir. Alors ne sois pas inquiet par les sortilèges que je vais utiliser. C'est notre monde maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, un monde déjà suffisamment en danger. Alors ne te soucis pas de gens qui ne peuvent pas nous trouver et défend ton nouveau pays.

Sirius regard un instant le regard déterminé de son filleul. Il n'avait ni peur, ni remord. Rien qu'un intense désir de protéger ceux qui lui était cher.

_ Entendu, répondit alors Sirius, bien décidé à protégé Harry, ses nouveaux amis et ce pays. Quant à toi, Amaya, ajouta-t-il pour son amie qu'il n'avait pas oublier, je te promet de te dire ce que je peux plus tard. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il y a des choses secrètes que je devrais te cacher.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sirius, le rassura Amaya avec un sourire tendre, et fais ce que tu crois juste pour protéger les tiens.

_ Naruto, Amaya, Itazura, leur dit Harry, je sais que vous voulez vous battre, mais Sasuke est une cible de choix. Il aura besoin de protection.

_ Masquer son cou, murmura Tom, si jamais on apprend que son sceau a été enlevé, Naruto et Harry seront encore plus menacés.

Aux mots de Tom, Naruto enleva le katana de Sasuke de son dos et sa veste. Il attacha le katana de Sasuke dans son dos et mis sa veste autour de son ami. Avec son grand col, le cou de Sasuke fut facilement caché.

_ Maintenant, reprit Harry, il va falloir être prudent. Naruto, au moindre danger pour vous, tu lance le bouclier que tu as appris avec elle et tu envoie des clones dans la mêlée si je ne peux pas m'en occuper.

_ Et si Orochimaru est ici ? Demanda Amaya.

_ Tom et moi nous chargerons de lui, répondit Harry. Nous sommes les seules personnes présentes capable de l'affronter.

_ Sachez tout de même que la technique qui me permet de venir ici s'annulera à la moindre attaque, ajouta Tom.

_ Le même défaut que les clones d'ombres, comprit Amaya. Vous n'aurez aucune blessures mais vous disparaîtrez.

_ Exact, répondit Tom. Alors le temps que Harry puisse me rappeler, il sera seul.

_ Sûrement pas, grogna Sirius. Les sous-fifres de ce taré peuvent allez se faire foutre ! Harry est plus important.

_ Heureux que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde, Black, répondit Tom.

_ On va à la salle, décida soudain Harry alors que les ninjas annoncés par Naruto se faisaient enfin entendre. Si on reste ici, on risque de se blesser mutuellement.

Harry et Tom menèrent leur petit groupe aux doubles portes situées au fond du couloir, laissant l'arrière garde à Sirius et Naruto. Quand ils furent devant les portes, Harry et Tom stoppèrent. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur une porte et se regardèrent un bref instant avant de regarder Naruto, Sirius, Itazura et Amaya.

_ Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda gravement Harry.

Les prises se raffermirent : Sirius sur sa baguette, Naruto sur katana, Itazura sur ses pattes et Amaya sur Sasuke. Les visages dur, décidés, ils acquiescèrent tous.

_ C'est maintenant ou jamais, déclara fermement Naruto, traduisant les pensées de tous (_Nb : également celles de Itazura._)

_ Faites attention à vous, leur recommanda une dernière fois Harry avant de pousser les portes avec Tom …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ça va chauffer ! Prochain chapitre, les batailles. Ce sera mon premier grand combat ninja. Je vais essayer de faire ça du mieux possible. J'espère que cela vous plaira … **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Les portes claquèrent sur les murs, attirants les regards des occupants de la salle. Assis confortablement dans une chaise à haut dossier, Orochimaru les attendait, impatient. A sa droite se tenait Kabuto. Stoïque, il semblait déjà prêt à se battre. Et devant eux se tenait quatre ninjas déjà transformé au niveau 2 du sceau maudit. Sans se soucier des quatre ninjas du Son, Harry et Tom entraînèrent leur groupe plus en avant. Ils entendirent les autres ninjas arriver derrière eux mais ne retournèrent pas. Un instant d'inattention et ils étaient finis.

Ils s'observèrent en silence un moment, tentant de déceler les faiblesses de leurs adversaires. Mais aucun d'eux ne laissaient transparaître quoi que ce soit. Harry, Tom, Sirius, Naruto et Amaya connaissaient parfaitement la puissance de Orochimaru et de ses sbires. Orochimaru, lui, refusait de sous-estimer ces intrus qui avaient anéantis sans effort des dizaines de ninjas même si les apparentes compétences de Naruto le surprenait beaucoup ...

_ Je suis surpris de te voir seul ici, mon cher Naruto, déclara finalement Orochimaru. Et encore plus de savoir que tu as tuer tous les ninjas que je vous ai envoyé !

_ Qui vous dit que Naruto les a affronté ? Répondit Harry à la place de son cousin, le visage de marbre.

_ Oh ! Fit Orochimaru en tournant son visage vers Harry. Ce serait toi qui les aurait tué ?

Orochimaru ne le croyait visiblement pas, ni les autres au vu de leurs rires moqueurs. Au lieu de se révolter, Harry leur adressa plutôt un sourire dangereux.

_ On ne vous a jamais dit que sous-estimer vos adversaires était dangereux ? Demanda Harry, le regard dur.

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Orochimaru à la place. Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à mes prisonniers ?

_ Sasuke est important pour Naruto, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas de mal à lui répondre. Naruto est important pour moi. Et Sirius est mon parrain !

_ Ton parrain ! Répéta Orochimaru avec surprise en posant ses yeux sur le regard de haine de l'étranger qui avait débarqué au milieu de sa salle il y a quelques semaines.

Orochimaru garda le silence un instant. L'annonce du lien entre Harry et Sirius l'étonnait. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir de la famille de cet homme au pouvoir étrange débarquer ici ! Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ! Pour que ce gamin soit capable de venir ici seul avec Naruto et l'autre homme (_Nb : Tom_), il devait avoir des atouts dans sa manche. Surtout quand on voyait son épée et son bâton.

_ Dis-moi, reprit Orochimaru, au vu de ton bâton, tu m'as l'air d'avoir les même compétences que ton parrain, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous voudriez bien le savoir, hein ? Demanda Harry, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

_ J'avoue être curieux, accepta Orochimaru. Surtout après avoir vu les quelques capacités de ton parrain et son ami.

_ Remus, comprit Harry en posant un regard glacial sur Orochimaru alors que Sirius grognait.

_ Oh ! Tu le connaissais aussi ? Demanda Orochimaru, pas du tout inquiet par la menace dans les yeux de Harry et Sirius.

_ C'était mon oncle, répondit Harry d'une voix basse mais mortel, ses mains serrées autour de son épée et sa baguette.

_ Encore un membre de ta famille ? S'étonna Orochimaru avec un sourire cruel. Décidément, le monde est petit ! Tu ne va pas me dire que Sasuke est de ta famille ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire puisqu'il repart avec nous ? Intervint durement Naruto, voulant savoir pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi envers Sasuke.

_ Vois-tu Naruto, répondit-il, il se trouve qu'en présence du parrain de ton ami, le sceau maudit de Sasuke n'a plus d'emprise sur lui. Je trouve ça vraiment fascinant. Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais les garder pour étudier un peu ce phénomène !

_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Rugit Harry alors que du chakra rouge émergeait lentement autour de Naruto. Vous êtes en train de le tuer, espèce de malade !

_ Il m'ont l'air pourtant bien vivant ! Répliqua Orochimaru avec un rire joyeux. Contrairement à ton cher oncle !

_ **Je vais vous tuer !** Hurla Harry en se ruant sur Orochimaru.

Son mouvement lança l'offensive. Alors que Sirius, Naruto et ses clones s'occupaient des ninjas derrière eux, Tom rejoignit Harry face à Orochimaru, Kabuto et les quatre du son. Debout derrière les quatre ninjas, Orochimaru et Kabuto observèrent Tom et Harry se poster chacun face à deux ninjas.

_ On va bien voir de quoi ils sont capables, déclara tranquillement Orochimaru, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

**Harry vs les deux ninjas du son :**

Sachant que sa famille savait se défendre, Harry se concentra sur les deux ennemis face à lui. Ils avaient différentes marques noires sur la majeur partis du corps. L'un, métis, avait de long cheveux bruns-verts qui ressemblaient plus à des lianes qu'à autre chose. Ses longs doigts étaient tendus devant lui, prêt à lancer une attaque. L'autre, la peau encore plus sombre que son camarade, avait quatre longues ailes noirs semblable à celles des chauves-souris sortant de son dos. Ses iris complètement noir ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Sachant par Naruto que le niveau deux de la marque les rendaient plus fort et leur donnait des compétences spéciales, Harry se jeta un bouclier sur lui-même par prudence. Il savait que son bouclier ne tiendrait pas mais il ralentirait au moins les attaques et lui donnerait le temps de réagir. Malheureusement pour lui, son léger mouvement du poignet gauche pour mettre le bouclier alerta ses ennemis, qui se lancèrent à l'attaque :

_ _**La caresse des lianes**_ ! Cria celui aux rastas.

_ _**Le cri de la proie **_! S'exclama l'autre.

Aussitôt, les cheveux bruns-vert du métis s'allongèrent comme de gigantesques lianes d'Amazonie et foncèrent sur Harry. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Harry fut assailli par une attaque à ultrason de l'autre homme. La douleur était incroyable ! C'était comme être sous un doloris concentré dans ses oreilles et son cerveau ! Déconcentré face à la douleur de l'attaque à ultrason, les lianes atteignirent son bouclier. Celui-ci résista à peine : fêlé, Harry fut repoussé de quelques mètres mais il parvint à rester debout.

_ Putain de salaud ! Jura haineusement Harry, serrant les dents sous la douleur causée par les ultrasons. Vous allez me le payer.

Se forçant à regarder l'homme chauve-souris, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et hurla :

_ _**Avada Kedavra !**_

Sans qu'aucun de ses ennemis ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un rayon vert atteignit l'homme ailé en pleine poitrine. Soupirant de soulagement suite à l'arrêt des ultrasons, Harry massa ses tempes pour tenter de soulager un peu sa forte migraine.

Ahuri par la mort brutal de son équipier, l'autre homme se lança de nouveau à l'attaque :

_ _**La forêt de lianes ! **_

De multiples lianes poussèrent soudain un peu partout dans la salle, forçant Harry et les autres à s'écarter pour les éviter. Ne se souciant pas des ninjas d'Oto pris dans l'étreinte de ses lianes, l'adversaire de Harry bougea ses doigts pour lancer ses lianes sur lui. Déjà fêlé par l'attaque précédente, le bouclier de Harry céda sous la force de l'attaque et l'emprisonna. Pensant avoir la victoire, l'homme-liane ne vit pas le sourire dangereux de Harry. Il resserra lentement ses doigts, obligeant ainsi ses lianes à se resserrer autour de Harry, le levant lentement dans les airs.

_ Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? Demanda le ninja du son, fier de son apparente victoire.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en portant son sourire mortel sur lui. Aimes-tu le feu ?

Surpris par la question, le ninja ne réagit pas assez vite : des flammes apparurent soudain autour des mains de Harry, s'étendant rapidement sur tout son corps. Loin de brûler Harry, les flammes l'entouraient comme un cocon protecteur, réduisant en cendre toutes les lianes le retenant.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer le feu ! Déclara Harry avec un sourire froid en retombant sur ses pieds.

_ Tu devrais être carbonisé ! S'exclama l'homme, reculant alors que Harry, toujours en flammes, approchait lentement de lui.

_ Non, répondit Harry en levant ses mains vers lui, mais toi, tu vas l'être !

Sans attendre, il lança deux boules de feu sur son ennemi. Incapable d'échapper à la rapidité des boules de feu, l'homme-liane poussa un hurlement de douleur insoutenable quand les flammes léchèrent son corps.

_ Tu me casse les oreilles ! S'exclama Harry en jetant un _silencio _sur l'homme qui brûlait vif.

Harry se détourna de son ennemi mourant à petit et observa les lianes tomber en cendre les unes après les autres. Quand il n'en resta plus aucune, Harry se retourna de nouveau face à l'homme qui brûlait. Tombé à terre, ce dernier n'était maintenant plus qu'un cadavre en décomposition.

_ Tu t'amuse bien ? Lui demanda une voix sur sa droite.

Harry se retourna pour voir Tom regarder, fasciné, le cadavre du ninja.

_ Tu as déjà fini ? Demanda Harry.

Il observa les corps intact des ennemis de Tom et ajouta :

_ Je suppose que tu as simplement utiliser deux jolies lumières vertes ?

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Tom avec un sourire sadique. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais m'amuser avec des sous-fifres ? Je me réserve pour le gros poisson !

_ Plutôt le gros serpent ! Répliqua Harry en s'avançant lentement vers Orochimaru et Kabuto avec Tom.

_ N'insulte pas les serpents, Harry, s'il te plait, demanda Tom alors qu'ils faisaient face à Orochimaru et son bras droit.

_ Vous aimez les serpents ? Demanda Orochimaru qui avait entendu la dernière phrase.

Sa seule réponse fut deux sourires sadiques identiques. Harry et Tom se parlèrent brièvement par leur lien avant que Tom n'acquiesce. La seconde d'après, Tom tuait Kabuto.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez tuer mon bras droit ? Demanda Orochimaru, apparemment pas du tout attristé par la perte de Kabuto. Il m'était très utile !

_ Il nous gênait, répondit simplement Harry en dégainant son épée.

Déjà fasciné par les compétences de Harry (_NB : Tom ne lui a pas montré grand chose jusque là et n'oubliez pas que Orochimaru préfère les jeunes !_ ), Orochimaru attendait avec impatience son duel avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le sous-estimer mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il pensait perdre ! Il était un sannin, après tout ! Le chef du village caché de Oto. Un gamin ne pouvait pas le vaincre !

_ Tu compte me défier, mon garçon ? Demanda Orochimaru en se léchant ses lèvres.

_ Pas si vite, intervint Tom alors que Harry grognait à cause du mot « garçon », je ne vais sûrement pas vous laissez vous amusez seuls.

_ Deux contre un ! Compris Orochimaru, son sourire s'élargissant. C'est trop d'honneur !

_ Trêve de bavardage, répliqua Tom, en position de combat, j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire que de jouer avec un chaton !

Tom pensait surtout à l'énergie utilisé pour le maintenir ici. Plus il restait, plus Harry faiblissait : Tom ne craignait rien puisque son corps n'était pas là mais Harry supportait seul la technique. Et il ne préférait même pas penser aux blessures que ne manquerait pas de lui infliger Orochimaru.

_ Vous allez regrettez de m'avoir sous-estimé ! Répliqua Orochimaru, vexé par la dernière remarque de Tom.

Ne se souciant pas de répondre, Tom et Harry se mirent en position d'attaque …

**Harry et Tom vs Orochimaru :**

_ _**La grande poigne du serpent spectrale !**_ Cria Orochimaru, ses deux mains tendues en avant.

Une multitude de serpent sortit de ses manches, amusant légèrement Tom et Harry.

_ Désolé Tom ! S'excusa Harry en découpant tout les serpents d'un rapide et ample mouvement du bras droit.

_ Ne t'occupes pas de ça, répondit Tom en pointant son personnel sur Orochimaru.

Un éclair sortit de la pointe de son personnel, fonçant sur Orochimaru qui dû faire un grand saut pour l'éviter. Avant d'avoir touché de nouveau le sol, Orochimaru fit une série de signe et s'exclama :

_ _**Fûton : la grande percée **_!

Un vent puissant s'abattit sur Harry et Tom, les envoyant valdinguer en arrière. Sachant que Tom disparaîtrait s'il touchait le mur vers lequel ils se dirigeaient invariablement, Harry attira rapidement Tom à lui. Le mettant devant lui, il fut le seul à prendre l'impact de plein fouet.

_ **Harry **! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sirius, qui s'étaient tournés vers eux en entendant le choc.

_ Concentrez-vous, leur ordonna Tom en se relevant rapidement.

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Harry en se forçant sur ses pieds, serrant les dents sous la douleur qui lui parcourait le corps.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de l'état de Harry car il durent transplaner tout deux dans un autre coin de la salle pour éviter une autre attaque de serpents empoisonnés. Sans attendre, Harry et Tom lancèrent une attaque conjointe :

_ _**Arteris perforatis * !**_

Deux rayons noirs foncèrent aussitôt sur Orochimaru. S'attendant à une attaque vicieuse, il s'accrocha au plafond et répliqua :

_ _**Fûton : les grandes lames de vent ! **_

_**_ Agarminis * **_! Répliquèrent Harry et Tom d'une même voix.

Un épais bouclier d'argent apparut aussitôt autour d'eux. Bouclier de magie noir normalement destiné à repousser les autres sortilèges, il tient pourtant bon devant l'attaque de Orochimaru.

_ _**Arachnus filili * **_! S'exclama Tom aussitôt que l'attaque de vent stoppa.

_ _**Atomis * **_! Cria Harry quelques secondes plus tard

L'attaque de Tom lança une toile d'araignée sur Orochimaru, l'immobilisant totalement. Incapable de s'en défaire, il vit le rayon jaune de l'attaque de Harry lui foncer dessus. Quand le sortilège atteint une cible, une grosse explosion suivit. Une partie du mur les séparant de l'extérieur s'effondra, laissant les faibles rayons de la lune envahir la salle. Protégés des débris par un bouclier, Harry et Tom ne purent se fier qu'à leur audition : le sortilège de Harry avait beau avoir atteint une cible, ils sentaient toujours l'aura de Orochimaru quelque part dans la salle. Et avec la poussière dégagée par l'explosion, la vue ne leur était pour le moment d'aucune utilité. Malheureusement, ils n'entendirent pas l'attaque chuchoté de Orochimaru :

_ _**La myriade de serpent.**_

Une multitude de serpent sortit de sa bouche. Ils se ruèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et Tom comme un raz de marée grouillant mais silencieux. Arrivée près de leurs cibles, les serpents ouvrirent leur gueule pour en sortir une pointe d'épée. Ne les ayant pas entendu par manque de sifflement, Harry eut à peine le temps de pousser Tom hors de la trajectoire.__A cause de la poussière qui était toujours en suspension et que personne n'avait pensé à faire disparaître, seul Tom vu Harry se prendre de plein fouet les multiples pointes empoisonnées des serpents. Harry tomba aussitôt à terre en criant de douleur, tant à cause des lames qui le poignardèrent un peu partout qu'à cause du poison qui s'infiltrait rapidement dans son système. Malgré la douleur, Harry parvient pourtant à réduire en cendre tout les serpents.

_ **Tu va me le payer**, rugit Tom en se relevant, ses yeux rouge fixés dans la direction d'où venait les serpents.

En une seconde, la poussière disparut. La seconde d'après, Orochimaru se roulait sur le sol, hurlant sous la puissance du doloris.

_ **Harry** ! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sirius en le voyant à terre, en sang et gémissant de douleur.

_ Restez-là, ordonna Tom en gardant toujours Orochimaru sous le sortilège doloris. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Tom garda Orochimaru deux longues minutes sous le sortilège de torture avant de le relâcher. Ensuite, sans se soucier de Orochimaru qui grognait de douleur sur le sol, Tom s'agenouilla près de Harry.

_ Il te faut un contre-poison, dit Tom qu'on n'avait rarement vu aussi anxieux.

_ Pas … besoin, articula difficilement Harry sous la douleur.

N'étant pas capable de s'expliquer clairement à cause de la douleur, il s'expliqua mentalement :

« Tu oubli que j'ai été poignardé par un croc de basilic en deuxième année. »

_ Bien sûr, répondit Tom à haute voix en se souvenant de ses nombreuses discussions avec Harry. Les larmes versées par Fumseck pour te sauver se sont intégrer à ton sang et te protègent de la plupart des venins.

_ Ça … m'avance … bien ! Plaisant faiblement Harry avant de pousser un cri de douleur sous l'assaut plus violent du poison.

Tom savait que Harry souffrait mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour le poison. En revanche, il soigna les plaies les plus profondes laissées par les épées, ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Il en restait de nombreuses autres mais elles n'étaient pas assez importante pour causer d'hémorragie. Par ailleurs, Harry et Tom savaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'un maximum de force pour vaincre Orochimaru.

_ Kukukukuku ! Fit soudain Orochimaru, le bas de son corps ressemblant maintenant à un serpent. Tu ne peux rien faire pour ton ami. Le poison va le tuer.

_ Tu peux rêver ! Grogna Tom en se relevant.

Protégeant Harry qui tentait de repousser la douleur du poison pour se relever, Tom lança le sortilège de mort sur Orochimaru. Reconnaissant la lumière vert, Orochimaru l'évita facilement. Il lança d'emblée un genjustu sur Tom pour le distraire, lui laissant le champ libre pour s'approcher de Harry. Alors que Orochimaru ouvrait la bouche pour tuer Harry avec sa lame Kusanagi, un cri retenti :

_ _**Acidious strium **_* !

Surpris par l'attaque, Orochimaru se prit une flèche d'acide en pleine poitrine. Grognant de douleur, il eut le bon sens de retirer la flèche avant qu'elle ne le brûle trop gravement. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'attaquant pour voir qu'il s'agissait de nulle autre que Tom. Trop énervé et inquiet pour parler, Tom expulsa Orochimaru loin de Harry, ses yeux rouges meurtrier regardant avec satisfaction Orochimaru traverser le mur déjà ouvert. Sans attendre, Tom rejoignit Orochimaru à l'extérieur de la base et lui lança deux sortilèges coups sur coups :

_ _**Sectumsempra * ! Vulnus refricare * ! **_

De nombreuses et profondes plaies apparurent sur le corps de Orochimaru, déchirant ses vêtements. Sachant que l'hémorragie le guettait, il ouvrit sa bouche et sortit un autre corps, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vieille peau vide ! Dégoulinant de bave, Orochimaru se releva sur ses deux jambes, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Il est vraiment dégueulasse ! S'exclama une voix faible dans le dos de Tom.

Il se retourna pour voir Harry approcher, s'aidant de son épée pour avancer. Malgré un regard dur, Tom voyait dans les yeux de Harry la douleur qui parcourait encore son corps. Sachant grâce à leur lien que le poison commençait pourtant à se dissiper, Tom su que Harry irait mieux. Reportant donc son attention sur Orochimaru, il le vit regarder Harry, un regard curieux sur le visage.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu es encore en vie, dit-il en rapprochant ses mains l'une de l'autre, mais ça ne durera pas …

En voyant Orochimaru exécuter rapidement des signes, Harry rengaina son épée et se prépara avec Tom. S'attendant à contrer une nouvelle attaque, ils furent surpris quand il posa ses mains au sol en criant :

_ _**Invocation**_ !

Un serpent géant apparu aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée, Orochimaru sur sa tête. Manda, car c'était lui, posa ses yeux sur Harry et Tom avant de grogner :

_ Tu m'as appelé pour deux chétifs humains ?

_ Attendez de les voir au combat, Manda sama, lui dit Orochimaru, ravi de son effet, vous serez surpris !

Attendant deux visages apeurés, Orochimaru fit surpris de voir à la place deux sourires goguenards. Il fut choqué quand Tom et Harry s'inclinèrent devant Manda et encore plus ahuris quand ils sifflèrent quelque chose que Manda comprit visiblement :

_ _Désssolé pour cccette humain ssservile. _S'excusa Tom en fourchelangue_. Il ne sssait vissiblement pas ssse battre ssseul. _

__ _Oh ! S'exclama joyeusement Manda, un haut parleur ! Je croyais que c'était une légende de ma famille !

_ _Non, Manda sssama, _répondit Harry pour lui montrer qu'il parlait également la langue des serpents_, vous avez devant vous les deux derniers parleurs de votre noble langue. _

__ Attaquer des haut-parleurs va contre nos règles, _leur dit Manda dans sa langue_. Tuez ce pourccceau et vous aurez le privilège de ssssigner le contrat d'invocatttion des ssserpents._

__ Merccci, noble Manda, _répondirent Tom et Harry.

_ Ne m'invoque plus pour combattre ces deux humains, Orochimaru, grogna Manda avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Orochimaru se récupéra sur le sol, écumant de rage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié. A cause de ces deux étrangers, il risquait de perdre le contrat de convocation des serpents. Ces deux idiots allait le payer. Malheureusement pour lui, la rage était tellement évidente sur son visage que Harry et Tom n'attendirent pas qu'il attaque. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Orochimaru et s'exclama :

_ _**Flagellum ignite***_ !

Un long fouet de flammes apparut aussitôt au bout de sa baguette. La maniant comme s'il tenait un fouet, Harry attrapa la jambe de Orochimaru et le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de faire un mouvement brusque vers l'avant. Le fouet de flammes entraîna Orochimaru à travers de nombreux arbres avant d'aller finir sa course à plusieurs mètres de là. Se téléportant près de l'endroit où venait d'atterrir Orochimaru, Harry et Tom le virent écrasé contre un arbre. Alentours, les flammes du fouet embrasait lentement les arbres, menaçant de brûler la forêt.

_ Tu as vraiment besoin de brûler toute la forêt Harry ? Soupira Tom en éteignant les incendies avec un informulé et un large mouvement de son personnel.

_ Désolé ! S'excusa Harry d'un air penaud alors que Orochimaru se relevait péniblement, la rage dans les yeux.

En le voyant ouvrir la bouche, Tom pointa son personnel sur lui en disant :

_ Oh non ! Tu ne va pas recommencer ton sale tour ! _**Excidium corpus immutare**_ *!

Un rayon violet fonça à la vitesse du son sur Orochimaru, prêt à rejeter un nouveau corps, et pénétra à l'intérieur de lui par la bouche. Son corps fut soudain prit de violent soubresauts durant plusieurs minutes au bout desquelles il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, haletant.

_ Merci, déclara Harry, ça nous évitera de le voir encore cra …

Tom n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Harry : leur bref moment d'inattention avait permis à Orochimaru de lancer un autre ninjutsu :

_ _**Raiton : les milles éclairs**_ !

Sans que Tom et Harry ne puisse rien y faire, des milliers d'éclairs apparu brusquement dans les airs s'écrasèrent alentours. A cause de l'eau déversé précédemment par Tom, Harry fut électrocuté. Son corps violemment secoué de spasmes, Harry hurla de douleur. C'était une douleur inimaginable, insupportable, incomparable … Harry voulait utiliser sa magie pour protéger son corps mais elle ne répondait pas à sa volonté, préférant se concentrer totalement sur une zone particulière de son corps. Trop abruti par la douleur, Harry ne su trouver d'explication logique au comportement étrange de sa magie. Et pendant ce temps, la foudre parcourait encore son corps, risquant de provoquer de gros dommages interne. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas repousser l'électricité. C'était impossible. Pas avec la terre et ses vêtements humides ! …Humides ! … L'eau ! … Malgré son immense douleur, Harry trouva la solution ! Se reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant (_Nb : C'est sûr qu'il aurait dû y penser tout en hurlant de douleur alors qu'il se faisait foudroyer ! LOL_ ), Harry utilisa son feu élémentaire. Il ne sait pas où il trouva la force d'enflammer son corps tant la douleur était immense, surtout avec sa magie chaotique. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de sentir enfin la douleur diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'une chaleur bienfaitrice séchait ses vêtements et le sol alentours … Gémissant de douleur, Harry ne pu pourtant pas bouger immédiatement : le feu avait beau avoir séché l'eau et stopper ainsi la foudre, la douleur lui parcourait encore son corps.

_ Tu es vraiment doué, mon garçon ! S'exclama soudain Orochimaru alors que les spasmes dans le corps de Harry s'atténuaient lentement.

Orochimaru avait regardé, fasciné, Harry hurler de douleur alors qu'il se faisait foudroyer. Ce gamin avait une résistance incroyable ! Là où d'autre aurait abandonné à l'inconscience ou à la mort, ce garçon avait lutté, cherchant un moyen de stopper la douleur écrasante. Et quel tour de passe-passe il avait réussi ! Mettre le feu à son corps pour sécher l'eau qui conduisait l'électricité ! Orochimaru ne savait pas comment ce gamin se protégeait du feu mais il comptait bien le découvrir … Alors que Orochimaru se léchait les lèvres, impatient de tester plus longuement les compétences de ce gamin, il ne le vit pas lever faiblement la main tenant toujours sa baguette. Orochimaru ne put donc éviter le puissant sortilège qui le propulsa en arrière. Sans attendre le retour du taré, Harry fit de nouveau apparaître Tom.

_ Harry ! S'exclama celui-ci quand il vit Harry, encore allongé à terre.

Sachant ce qui s'était passé grâce à leur lien, Tom adossa doucement Harry à un arbre avant de sortir une forte potion anti douleur de sa poche.

_ Ça t'aidera à combattre la douleur le temps qu'on finisse le combat, expliqua doucement Tom en aidant Harry à boire.

Les yeux fermés par l'épuisement, Harry profita des bienfaits de la potion qui se propagea dans son corps, atténuant considérablement la douleur. Il savait pourtant que le soulagement n'était que provisoire : il devrait bientôt se soigner pour éviter le retour de la douleur ou des dégâts internes importants. Pour le moment il s'en moquait. La douleur avait enfin disparu. C'était le plus important, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

_ Merci, répondit enfin Harry d'une voix rauque en ouvrant ses yeux.

_ Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, s'inquiéta Tom, ses yeux rouge fixés sur ceux fatigués de Harry.

_ Je sais, répondit Harry en essayant de se lever, mais il faut en finir avec lui.

Sachant que Harry avait raison et que de toute manière, rien ni personne ne le garderait en arrière, Tom aida Harry à se mettre debout. Quand il fut sûr que Harry tiendrait debout seul, Tom reprit son personnel et se retourna face à Orochimaru, qui revenait. Malgré le choc qu'il venait de se prendre, il semblait encore plus fasciné par Harry en voyant Tom de retour.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour faire revenir ton ami, mon garçon, dit Orochimaru en se léchant les lèvres, mais ta technique m'intéresse énormément.

La voix abîmé à force de hurler, Harry garda le silence. En informulé, il lança un un sort sans avertissement :

_**« Dividendo* ! »**_

Malgré ce sort presque impossible à voir venir, Orochimaru réussi à éviter de se faire trancher le bras.

_ _**Fûton: les lames de vent **_! Répliqua-t-il d'emblée.

Harry ne bougea pas, laissant Tom ériger le bouclier _**agarminis**_ autour d'eux. Ce dernier pointa ensuite sa main sur Orochimaru, faisant apparaître une multitudes de lame de foudre. Orochimaru les évita grâce à des sauts périlleux arrières avant de contrer les éclairs avec une barrière de vent. Transplanant soudain derrière lui, Tom lança une autre attaque :

_ _**Lapideas Medusa**_ * !

Un rayon gris heurta Orochimaru, transformant ses jambes en pierre. Incapable de détruire la pierre, il transforma alors le bas de son corps en serpent.

_**_ Decem ignis sagittae* ! **_Chuchota Harry, sa gorge le faisant toujours souffrir.

Une dizaine de flèches de feu sortirent de sa baguette et foncèrent sur Orochimaru, qui eut tout juste le temps de sortir de sa prison de pierre. Il s'enfonça aussitôt sous terre grâce à une technique doton. Sans obstacle, les flèches continuèrent leur route vers Tom. Loin de s'inquiéter, ce dernier regarda Harry diriger les flèches vers Orochimaru, qu'il avait vu sortir de terre un peu plus loin.

« Merde ! Songea-t-il en évitant de nouveau les flèches, il les dirige à volonté ... »

Ne connaissant pas de technique suiton pour contrer les flèches de feu, Orochimaru attendit le dernier moment pour les éviter. Quand elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il permuta avec un rondin de bois, laissant les flèches s'enfoncer dans un arbre qui commença à prendre feu. Se trouvant maintenant derrière Harry, il s'exclama :

_ _**La poigne du serpent spectrale**_ !

C'était sans compter Tom qui avait prévenu mentalement Harry de la position de Orochimaru : à l'instant où les serpents sortirent des manches de Orochimaru, Harry se téléporta près de Tom.

_ Il est coriace, chuchota Harry, appuyé légèrement contre Tom.

Les divers combats et blessures de Harry commençaient à prendre péage sur son corps. Sa magie toujours aussi chaotique s'amenuisait également. Harry devait pourtant vaincre ce taré. S'il s'échappait, il reviendrait sûrement encore plus fort. Et là, Harry n'aurait peut-être pas Tom pour l'aider …

« Il faudrait le prendre en traître, pense Harry pour Tom, mais c'est une vrai anguille. Et il voit tout nos coups venir. »

« J'ai une idée, songea Tom, mais tu vas devoir l'occuper un moment : c'est un sortilège difficile à lancer. »

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le retenir, répondit mentalement Harry, faisant confiance à Tom. »

Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils préparaient, Orochimaru avait attendu. Alors quand il vit Harry s'avancer, les mains nues et enflammées, il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres dans un geste appréciateur. Sans se soucier de Tom, dont le personnel brillait de plus en plus, il se prépara à éviter l'attaque de Harry. Pointant vivement ses mains devant lui, ce dernier lança un certains nombres de boules de feu les unes à la suite des autres avant de transplaner derrière Orochimaru pour renouveler l'attaque. Pris entre deux feux, Orochimaru ne semblait pourtant pas inquiet … Lorsque les boules de feu le frappèrent, Harry fronça les sourcils. Le manque de réaction de Orochimaru n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû tenter d'éviter l'attaque …

_ Tu es vraiment fascinant, mon garçon ! Susurra une voix dans son dos.

La réaction rapide de Harry lui sauva la vie : la seconde où il sentit Orochimaru dans son dos, Harry fit une roulade avant. Le kunai dans la main de Orochimaru frappa dans le vide l'instant d'après, à l'endroit même où s'était trouvé le coeur de Harry. Toujours accroupit, Harry se retourna et lança un _**expulso**_ bien placé sur Orochimaru. Alors que ce dernier volait en arrière, Tom ordonna mentalement à Harry de revenir près de lui. Celui-ci se téléporta aussitôt derrière Tom.

_ _**Reviviscente de Mater Natura ! **_Cria Tom dès qu'il eut le champ libre.

Il frappa durement sur le sol avec son personnel, provoquant un grondement souterrain. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'attendait, Orochimaru fut assez choqué quand il vit la forêt s'éveiller à la vie ! Sortant leurs racines du sol, les arbres marchèrent vers Orochimaru, leurs branches bougeant par un vent qui n'existait pas. La terre se bossela et s'ouvrit, tentant d'engloutir l'ennemi désigné. La rivière souterraine qui coulait en profondeur jaillit telle une lance avant de se mettre à tournoyer autour de Orochimaru … Et lui dans tout ça ? Dans un premier temps statufié par la puissance de l'attaque, il s'était vite ressaisit. Le bas de son corps transformé en serpent, il évita les attaques : éviter de se faire enterrer vivant, empêcher les arbres de le broyer sur place ... Et surtout, fuir le plus indomptable de tout les éléments: l'eau. La rivière le suivait, tel le plus mortel de tout le serpents (_Nb : Ironique mais cette animal est aussi une vrai anguille !_ ). Détruisant tout les obstacles sur sa route, la rivière grondante rêvait de refermer ses mâchoires d'eau sur ce mortel imprudent … Las de ces attaques, Orochimaru ne vit qu'une seule chose pour tenter d'enrayer cette nature folle, même si ça l'embêtait de tuer le gamin ! Alors sans même s'arrêter, il fit de rapides mudras (_Nb : je me souviens enfin de ce nom ! LOL_) et hurla avant de s'enfoncer sous terre pour se protéger de l'attaque :

_ _**Fûton : grande pression ravageuse**_ !

Un vent capable de décimer une forêt entière fit soudain son apparition. Déconcentré, l'attaque de Tom cessa soudain. Les arbres tombèrent où ils étaient, les bosses et cratères cessèrent de se former sans pour autant se refermer et l'eau de la rivière noya tout sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Durant les quelques dixièmes de secondes qu'il avait fallu pour que la nature se calme, le vent avait triplé de violence. Sans s'inquiéter de la disparition soudaine de Tom, Harry eu à peine le temps de se protéger avec le bouclier des Dieux (le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaisse). Repoussé loin en arrière, Harry et son bouclier détruisirent tout sur leur passage. Déjà dévastée par le sort de Tom, la technique fûton de Orochimaru détruisit totalement la forêt sur des kilomètres alentours … Quand le vent cessa, rien ni personne ne se faisait entendre. Il régnait un silence de mort. Cet à cet instant que Orochimaru sortit de sa cachette. Cherchant Harry des yeux, il le vit fracassé contre un arbre à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Respirant toujours, ce dernier n'avait dû sa survie qu'à son bouclier, qui avait encaissé les plus gros dommages. Seulement même s'il n'était pas mort, Harry avait de sérieuses blessures : côtes brisées, bras et jambe gauche cassés, commotion cérébrale, colonne vertébrale touchée et de multiples plaies ouvertes. Au bord de l'inconscience, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que le long cou de Orochimaru approchait de lui, prêt à le marquer …

**Naruto et Sirius vs Ninjas :**

Alors que Harry et Tom engageait le combat contre les quatre ninjas au niveau deux du sceau maudit, Naruto, Sirius, Itazura, Amaya et Sasuke se retrouvèrent vite cernés par des dizaines de ninjas. Naruto fit cinq clones qui cernèrent Itazura et ses deux passagers pour prévenir toutes attaques.

_ Tu pourras faire autant de clones que tu veux, blondinet, vous ne nous vaincrez pas ! S'exclama un ninja portant une veste de jounin.

_ Faites le bouclier, ordonna Naruto à ses clones en ignorant la remarque.

Les clones de Naruto concentrèrent du chakra de Kagami dans leurs mains. Quand ils jugèrent la quantité suffisante, ils firent un certains nombres de mudras et apposèrent leurs mains au sol en s'exclamant :

_ _**Ninpo : dôme démoniaque !**_

Du chakra rouge s'éleva du sol et se rejoignit au-dessus de Amaya, la plus haute des trois. La seconde où le chakra se rejoignit, il brilla un bref instant avant de se solidifier. Sachant que rien ne pourrait maintenant pénétrer le dôme, Naruto fit une autre dizaine de clones et en envoya la moitié aider Sirius. Après un bref hochement de tête mutuel, tout deux foncèrent sur les ninjas d'Oto avec les clones. Ces derniers bloquèrent la première vague, éliminant les ninjas à coup de rasengan, de kunais bien placé, ou à l'aide du taijutsu. Sirius lançait sort sur sort en informulé, tournoyant et se baissant pour éviter les attaques que les clones ne parvenaient pas à stopper.

_ _**Doton : les lances de terre**_ ! S'exclama soudain le vrai Naruto.

Créer à partir du sol, une dizaine de lances se formèrent rapidement avant de traverser un certain nombre de ninjas ennemis. Alors que les autres retombaient sur le sol après s'être accrochés au plafond pour éviter les lances, des lianes surgirent soudain du sol. Sans se soucier de savoir d'où venait l'attaque, Naruto prit son katana et trancha des lianes qui tentaient de s'enrouler autour de lui tout en évitant d'autres. Naruto savait qu'il ne craignait provisoirement rien des ninjas adverses car ils luttaient eux-mêmes contre les lianes. En plus, ils étaient tellement serrés les uns à côté des autres que certains se faisaient étouffer par les lianes … Apparaissant brusquement à côté de Naruto, Sirius se mit dos à lui et l'aida à couper les lianes environnantes grâce à sa baguette et un kunai prit à terre. Malheureusement, ils avaient beau les couper, elles repoussaient sans cesse. Vivantes et complètement autonomes, ces lianes tentaient d'attraper tout ceux qui était à leurs portées.

_ Il faut trouver celui qui lance l'attaque, grogna Naruto, ou on en finira jamais.

_ Harry s'en occupe, répondit Sirius, face au combat de son filleul.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, les lianes tombèrent en cendre. Enfin libérés, Naruto et Sirius retournèrent à l'attaque, n'attendant pas que les ninjas se relèvent. Tout en faisant face à un autre paquet de ninja , Naruto rengaina son katana et refit une série de mudras :

_ _**Katon : boule de feu suprême**_ ! S'exclama-t-il.

Utilisant la technique favorite de Sasuke, Naruto expectora une grande boule de feu qui alla brûler les idiots qui ne l'évitèrent pas. Sortant des kunais, il les lança ensuite sur les autres ninjas, visant le front ou le cœur. Plus loin, il entendait ses clones se battre contre d'autre ninjas à l'aide d'armes, du ninjutsu ou du taijutsu. Sirius, le visage de marbre, lançaient divers sortilèges de magie noire, blanche ou grise … Pour Sirius, peu lui importait désormais, tant que ces salops mourraient. Tom et Harry avaient raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser vivants. C'était trop dangereux pour ce monde et son ancien. Par ailleurs, qui oserait lui reprocher la mort d'ennemis dans des pays où les ninjas tuaient régulièrement ! Sirius allait devoir s'habituer au changement, alors autant commencer en se vengeant de ceux qui avait tué Remus …

Devant la violence de Naruto et Sirius, les ninjas prirent un peu de recule. Ils se rendaient enfin compte qu'ils avaient grandement sous-estimé le blondinet et l'ancien prisonnier ! Ils décidèrent d'agir plus prudemment ! ( _Nb : il est peut-être un peu tard, non ?_ ). Naruto et Sirius s'apprêtaient à repartir à l'attaque mais un bruit de choc se fit soudain entendre. Détournant rapidement la tête, ils virent Harry et Tom s'encastrer contre un mur. En voyant que Harry avait protégé Tom, Sirius et Naruto ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter :

_ Harry ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

_ Concentrez-vous, leur ordonna Tom.

Les voyant se relever, Naruto et Sirius retournèrent à leur combat, un peu plus rassuré sur le sort de Harry. Cependant, leur moment d'inattention avait permis aux ninjas d'éliminer tout les clones de Naruto qui combattaient près du dôme protégeant Itazura, Amaya et Sasuke. Malgré le fait qu'il savait le dôme solide, Naruto et Sirius crièrent de rage. Se ruant sur les ninjas qui attaquaient maintenant le dôme, Sirius les tua silencieusement avec le sortilège de mort pendant que Naruto et ses clones détruisaient les autres à coup de rasengan. Ils s'étaient à peine attaqués à un autre flot de ninjas quand une puissante explosion se fit entendre. Inquiet pour Harry, Sirius et Naruto ne pouvaient pas rester concentrer sur leurs combats. Leurs adversaires étaient d'ailleurs eux-même tournés vers la source de l'explosion. Profitant de leur inattention, Sirius les expulsa loin d'eux avant de créer un bouclier autour de lui et Naruto. Ayant un moment de tranquillité, ils se retournèrent vers l'autre combat. La poussière était tellement dense qu'ils ne voyaient rien. En revanche, ils entendirent parfaitement le cri de douleur de Harry.

_ Pitié ! Pas lui ! S'exclama Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur en faisant un pas.

_ Reste-là, lui dit Naruto en le retenant alors qu'ils entendaient Tom rugir de rage. Tu ne ferais que les gêner. D'ailleurs, Harry va bien.

_ Tu es sûr ? Le supplia Sirius alors que la poussière disparaissait brusquement.

La réponse de Naruto fut totalement oublié car à cet instant, ils virent Harry gémissant de douleur sur le sol, ses vêtements teinté de ce qui était visiblement du sang.

_ **Harry** ! S'exclamèrent-ils en faisant un pas.

L'avertissement de Tom et sa promesse de s'occuper de lui les rassura un peu, même si Sirius le considérait comme un ennemi il n'y pas si longtemps, et les incita à se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat.

_ Ça suffit ! S'exclama Naruto, le visage dur. J'en ai assez ! Reste en arrière, ordonna-t-il d'emblée à Sirius en faisant apparaître une trentaine de clones.

Bientôt tous munis d'un rasengan dans la main droite, Naruto et ses clones foncèrent sur les ninjas restant. Ils tentèrent de contrer le rasengan avec des techniques de ninjutsu mais l'effet fut peu efficace. Malgré la disparition de quelques clones, il ne resta bientôt debout que trois ninjas, dont un avait le sceau maudit au niveau un activé.

_ Bravo ! Les félicita le ninja avec le sceau maudit, je ne pensais pas que les ninjas de Konoha était devenus si fort !

Cet homme se moquait visiblement de Naruto mais celui-ci n'avait pas le courage de réagir : malgré le fait que le combat avait été assez rapide, Naruto avait tout de même dû lutter contre plus d'une cinquante de ninjas. Il avait beau avoir Kagami pour l'aider, il refusait de l'utiliser tout le temps. Par ailleurs, même si il lui restait du chakra, Naruto pensait au long retour qui les attendaient. Sans compter que Sasuke était toujours inconscient, Harry était visiblement blessé, Amaya encore affaiblit de son emprisonnement et Sirius, plus tellement habitué à des combats aussi intense, épuisé.

« Laisse-moi t'aider », dit soudain une voix dans sa tête.

Reconnaissant la voix de Itazura, Naruto tourna sa tête vers elle. Il regarda un instant son regard féroce et déterminé avant de répondre mentalement :

« J'arrive. »

_ Sirius, lui chuchota ensuite Naruto, occupe-les le temps que je libère mon familier. Ensuite, tu iras protéger Sasuke et Amaya.

_ Entendu, accepta Sirius, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir contre ces trois derniers ninjas, apparemment plus fort que les autres.

Naruto se rendit d'un bond près de la barrière, laissant Sirius les affronter seul. Sans perdre de temps, Naruto détruisit la barrière et s'approcha de Amaya.

_ Itazura et moi allons battre les derniers, expliqua Naruto. Vous allez restez ici avec Sasuke et Sirius. Défendez Sasuke d'éventuel autres arrivants.

Amaya accepta et confia Sasuke à Naruto le temps qu'elle descende. Elle s'installa ensuite avec Sasuke dans un coin facilement défendable de la salle.

_ Bonne chance, leur dit-elle avant que lui et Itazura ne rejoignent Sirius.

_ Vous en avez un de moins, l'informa Sirius quand ils furent à côté de lui en désignant un cadavre.

Naruto et Itazura regardèrent le ninja en question : sa gorge tranchée montrait clairement la manière dont il était mort !

_ Merci, lui dit Naruto, maintenant vas les rejoindre. On s'en occupe.

Alors que Sirius rejoignait rapidement Amaya et Sasuke, les deux autres ninjas regardaient la tigresse géante, peu rassurés.

_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'elle se batte avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ? Compris Naruto, un sourire narquois sur lèvres. Peu importe, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en entendant des explosions dehors.

Inquiet pour Harry, Naruto se rua sans attendre sur le ninja ayant activé le sceau maudit, laissant l'autre à Itazura. En un grand bond, elle fut sur lui. La seconde d'après, elle plantait ses crocs dans la gorge de l'homme, le tuant instantanément. Abandonnant le corps, elle rejoignit Naruto qui se battait au corps à corps contre son adversaire. Mais le taijutsu de son adversaire, excellent, poussa Naruto à reculer. Formant de rapide mudras, Naruto s'écria :

_ _**Suiton : bombe aqueuse**_ !

_ _**Doton : mur de terre**_ ! Répliqua le ninja.

La bombe aqueuse de Naruto s'écrasa contre le mur de terre élevé devant le ninja. Profitant de l'aveuglement temporaire de son adversaire, Naruto créa un clone d'ombre, qu'il changea aussitôt en shuriken. Il ajouta des vrais et les lança sur son ennemi dès que le mur de pierre tomba. Le ninja les évita et lança une autre technique :

_ _**Doton : poing de pierre**_ !

Son bras transformé en pierre, le ninja fonça sur eux. Itazura intercepta l'attaque avec sa tête, décalant la trajectoire du poing. Elle sauta ensuite en arrière, permettant à Naruto de lancer une autre attaque :

_ _**Raiton : la course de l'éclair **_!

Un grand courant électrique fonça rapidement sur son ennemi. Son poing de pierre disparu, il dû s'accrocher au plafond pour éviter l'attaque. Malheureusement pour lui, le clone transformé en shuriken l'attendait là haut. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, la célèbre technique d'assassinat de Kakashi lui traversa le corps :

_ _**Raikiri ! **_Cria Naruto alors que son bras traversait la poitrine du ninja, surpris par l'attaque sournoise (_Hé ! Tout les coups sont permis chez les ninjas !). _

Le ninja fut mort avant de toucher le sol. Enfin débarrassé du dernier ennemi, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son clone disparu, Itazura et lui retournèrent ensuite à l'endroit où attendaient Sasuke, Sirius et Amaya. Concentrés sur le combat de Naruto, ces deux derniers n'avaient pas vu les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir. En revanche, ils entendirent sa voix faible :

_ Naruto ? Pria Sasuke, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

En entendant la voix de Sasuke, Naruto releva vivement la tête. Plongeant ses yeux brillant de bonheur dans ceux de Sasuke, Naruto couru s'agenouiller devant lui.

_ Sasuke ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Sasuke avait cru à une autre illusion. Il ne pouvait pas être ici ! Son soleil ne pouvait pas être là ! Il rêvait ! … Mais tout semblait tellement réel ! Sa façon de combattre, son regard déterminé. Et ses yeux ses yeux brillant de bonheur ! Tout était trop semblable à la réalité ! C'était trop parfait ! … Il avait alors appelé Naruto à haute voix, priant Kami pour que ce soit bien lui. Priant qu'il ne rêve pas encore. Mais les bras chaleureux et réconfortant de Naruto qui se serrèrent autour de lui étaient réels. L'étreinte de Naruto était réel ! Il était sauvé. Quelqu'un était enfin venu le chercher …

_ Tu es enfin venu ! S'exclama Sasuke, ne pouvant retenir des larmes de joie en rendant l'étreinte de son ami. Tu m'as sauvé !

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné Sasuke, chuchota Naruto en le serrant un peu plus, visiblement pas prêt à le laisser partir.

_ J'ai tellement prié, raconta Sasuke, j'ai tellement supplié que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Mais j'étais seul, prisonnier dans cet enfer. J'avais beau avoir Sirius et Amaya, je voulais vous revoir. Je voulais TE revoir …

_ Tout va bien maintenant, le rassurant Naruto d'une voix douce. On est enfin ensemble. Je ne te le lâcherais plus …

_ Naruto, intervint soudain Sirius, la voix tendu, Harry …

Naruto s'écarta doucement de Sasuke. Sans le lâcher, il regarda le visage tendu et inquiet de Sirius avant de regarder par le trou percé par les rayons de la lune. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Aucune attaque, aucun cri. C'était mauvais signe …

_ Qui est Harry ? Demanda Sasuke en s'essuyant les yeux. Et pourquoi es-tu venu avec un tigre de la forêt de la mort ?

_ Harry est mon cousin, il m'a aidé à te sauver, répondit Naruto, et la tigresse s'appelle Itazura. Je t'expliquerai le reste plus tard, jura-t-il d'emblée sachant que Sasuke voudrais des réponses.

_ Entendu, accepta Sasuke, qui savait que Naruto ne lui cacherait jamais rien.

_ Il faut y aller, décida Sirius en se levant avec Amaya, j'ai peur pour Harry.

Naruto se leva et aida Sasuke à se mettre debout. Il fit ensuite cinq clones, qu'il transforma en copie d'eux.

_ On va faire le tour, expliqua Naruto, nos clones vont faire diversion. Je me méfie de Orochimaru.

_ Orochimaru ! Répéta Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Ne me dis pas que ton cousin arrive à lui tenir tête ?

_ Si, répondit simplement Naruto en dégainant son katana, inquiet pour Harry à cause de ce silence morbide. Allons-y.

Naruto soutient Sasuke par la taille et ils se précipitèrent tous dehors … Pour s'arrêter aussitôt quand ils virent l'état de la forêt.

_ Merlin tout puissant ! S'exclama Sirius, résumant faiblement le choc face au désastre.

_ Ne traînons pas, décida Naruto, concentré sur le manque de bruit alentours. Vous attendez deux minutes avant de rejoindre Harry, ajouta-t-il pour ses cinq clones. Cela devrait nous laisser le temps de nous placer.

_ Compris, boss, répondirent les clones métamorphosé.

Soutenant toujours Sasuke, Naruto mena les originaux vers la gauche avant de s'enfoncer dans ce qui restait de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un endroit encore plus dévasté. L'absence de combat et de bruit les inquiétait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'ils virent Orochimaru à quelques mètres de Harry, inconscient et gravement blessé, la panique s'empara d'eux. Amaya et Sasuke ne le connaissait pas mais ce jeune homme qui avait affronter Orochimaru leur avait sauvé la vie. Il les avait sortis de cet enfer. Alors malgré leurs faiblesses, ils voulurent réagir. Naruto les retient pourtant. S'ils agissaient sans réfléchir, ils seraient foutu. Naruto fit signe à ses cinq clones de détourner l'attention de Orochimaru. Ayant entendu l'arrivée assez bruyante des cinq clones, ce ne fut pas difficile. Orochimaru se détourna donc de Harry et fonça sur les clones. Sans perdre une seconde, les originaux passèrent à l'action : Sasuke posa un fort genjutsu sur eux, permettant à Sirius, Itazura et Amaya de courir vers Harry. Sans attendre, Naruto et Sasuke se ruèrent sur Orochimaru. S'étant rendu compte de la supercherie quand un clone explosa, il se retourna. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut trop tard. Pris en tenaille par Sasuke et Naruto, il se prit leurs deux katanas dans le corps, le poussant à s'agenouiller sous la douleur. Proférant des obscénités, Orochimaru leur promis milles morts. Il rêvait de les anéantir. Il rêvait de se venger mais la lutte épuisante qu'il avait fait contre ce gamin et son ami l'avait presque vidé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir un autre corps à cause de ce foutu mec ! … La fatalité rattrapa ainsi Orochimaru : apparaissant soudain à côté de Sasuke, l'épée de Gryffondor sembla l'appeler. Incité par Naruto, Sasuke rangea son katana et la prit. Il regarda quelques instants cette magnifique épée qui rayonnait de puissance, puis Orochimaru qui luttait contre la mort, avant de lui enfoncer l'épée dans la poitrine. Orochimaru, traître de Konoha et malade en puissance, venait enfin de rencontrer sa mort …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Un chapitre plus long rien que pour vous. J'espère que les combats vous ont plu. N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos coms, svp, bons ou mauvais. Ça m'aidera à m'améliorer si besoin. Merci**

**Sortilèges * :** certains ont été trouvés sur internet, d'autres ont été inventé par moi.

_**_ Arteris perforatis :**_ maléfice torture qui perfore les artères et les veines. Provoque une hémorragie interne générale. La victime meurt en quelques minutes si elle ne trouve pas un moyen de canaliser son sang vers ses organes vitaux.

_ _**Agarminis**_ : Fait apparaître un bouclier d'argent plus ou moins épais ne fonction de la puissance du sortilège. Repousse les sortilèges. (Magie noire)

_ _**Arachnus Filili**_ : Projette une toile d'araignée sur la cible afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Possibilité d'immobilisé totalement la victime grâce à très grande résistance de la toile. Peut être utiliser pour attacher provisoirement des objets lourds sans utiliser de la magie complexe. (Magie noire).

_ _**Atomis**_ : Sort envoyant un éclair jaune fluo qui créé une grosse explosion (Magie blanche)

_ _**Acidious strium **_: Envoie une flèche d'acide sur l'adversaire qui peut être très gravement brûlé s'il ne retire pas la flèche. (Magie noire)

_ _**Sectumsempra **_: sortilège inventé par Severus Rogue. Ce sort blesse violemment la personne visée.

_ _**Vulnus refricare :**_ bouleversa la cicatrisation d'une plaie. Empêche la cicatrisation sur une plaie fraîche et laisse le sang s'écouler. Sur une peau suturée, la peau récemment cicatrisée sera déchirée, ouvrant la blessure comme si la cible venait tout juste de se faire entailler. (Magie noire)

_ _**Flagellum ignite**_ : littéralement, fouet de feu.

_ _**Excidium corpus immutare **_ : (« excidium », existe) impossible de réparer ce qui a été détruit par ce sortilège. Beaucoup plus efficace qu'un autre sort de destruction (Magie noire). « Excidium corpus immutare » empêchera la personne ciblé, ici Orochimaru, de changer son corps : c'est un sort de destruction de la technique de changement de corps. (Neutre ou magie noire).

_ _**Dividendo**_ : littéralement, tranchage. (magie noire)

_ _**Lapideas Medusa**_ : littéralement, pierre de Méduse. Transforme la cible, ou une partie de la cible, en pierre. (Magie neutre)

_ _**Decem ignis sagittae**_ : Lance une dizaine de flèches de feu sur l'adversaire.

_ _**Reviviscente de Mater Natura ***_ : L'éveille de Mère nature. Je crois que la description est assez précise, non ? !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Prostrés devant le cadavre de Orochimaru, Naruto et Sasuke semblaient avoir du mal à accepter la réalité. Orochimaru leur avait causé tellement de problème qu'ils avaient du mal à se dire que c'était fini, que plus jamais il n'entendrait parler de lui. Orochimaru allait les laisser en paix. Il allait laisser Sasuke en paix ...

_ C'est fini ! Chuchota finalement Naruto, sans bouger, c'est enfin fini !

Il s'approcha de Sasuke. Posant sa main sur la sienne, il la guida pour retirer l'épée du corps de Orochimaru. Sasuke releva la tête et croisa le regard soulagé de Naruto.

_ Tu es libre, Sasuke, continua ce dernier.

_ Libre, répéta Sasuke, dans un état second. Oui … libre.

_ On va sceller sa tête et brûler son corps, continua doucement Naruto après un instant de silence, mieux vaut ne pas le laisser traîner ici.

Acquiesçant lentement, Sasuke regarda Naruto trancher la tête de Orochimaru avec son katana. Il sortir ensuite un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, qu'il déroula. Naruto posa ensuite la tête de Orochimaru sur un sceau. Il posa ses mains dans des cercles de chaque côté de la tête et y passa du chakra avant de déclarer :

_ _**Scellement**_ !

Dans une faible lumière doré, la tête de Orochimaru fut aspirer dans le sceau. Naruto rangea le rouleau avant de se relever. Il se posta devant Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

_ Tu le brûle ou tu veux que je le fasse ? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke posa ses yeux sur le regard tendre et un peu inquiet de Naruto avant de regarder ce qui restait du corps de Orochimaru.

_ Je le fais, répondit-il

Naruto s'éloigna et regarda Sasuke faire de rapide mudras.

_ _**Katon : boule de feu suprême**_ ! Dit-il avant d'expectorer une boule de feu.

Le cadavre de Orochimaru prit aussitôt feu. Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et ils le regardèrent brûler un moment.

_ J'ai dû mal à croire que je suis enfin débarrassé de lui, chuchota Sasuke pour Naruto en sortant lentement de son hébétude. Sa mort a été tellement facile !

_ On n'aurait jamais réussi à l'atteindre si Harry et Tom ne l'avait pas affaiblit durant leur combat, répondit doucement Naruto. Harry ! S'exclama-t-il d'emblée, semblant enfin se rappeler les blessures de son cousin.

La mort de Orochimaru semblait les avoir entouré d'une bulle dans laquelle les problèmes extérieurs ne les atteignaient pas. Un bulle de choc, de silence et de soulagement face à la mort de leur harceleur. Harry les avait ramené à la réalité. Son cousin était blessé et avait besoin d'aide. Naruto entraîna donc rapidement Sasuke près des autres, sans s'inquiéter de l'épée de Gryffondor qui disparu. Itazura, Amaya et Sirius étaient regroupés autour de Harry, pâle et en sang. Sirius était visiblement mort d'inquiétude pour Harry mais il savait que paniquer ne servirait à rien. Surtout étant donné la situation dans laquelle ils étaient : affaiblis, blessés et perdu au milieu de nul part.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Naruto en s'agenouillant à ses côtés avec Sasuke.

La vue de son cousin gravement blessé semblait l'avoir réveillé plus efficacement qu'une douche glacée !

_ Il est dans un sale état, expliqua Sirius, une main caressant les cheveux de Harry et l'autre lui serrant sa main droite. Il a un bras et une jambe cassé, de nombreuses plaies et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Le problème, c'est que je ne connais aucune technique médicale. Dis-moi que tu en connais, s'il te plait ? Supplia-t-il.

_ Non, répondit Naruto, qui tentait de rester aussi calme que Sirius pour le bien de Harry, mais il y a des potions et une trousse médicale dans son sac.

Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps à chercher le sac, perdu ils ne savaient où. Il utilisa donc un sortilège d'attraction pour l'amener à lui. Ledit sac arriva quelques secondes plus tard en volant vers eux !

_ Mais …. ? Comment … ? Balbutia Sasuke.

_ Je te jure de tout expliquer quand on aura un moment, Sasuke, intervint Naruto en attrapant le sac, mais là, Harry a besoin de nous.

_ Je vais devoir le réveiller, expliqua Sirius pendant que Naruto sortait les potions et la trousse médicale, il sera peut-être capable de nous dire quoi faire.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Naruto,ça nous évitera de faire n'importe quoi.

_ _**Enervate**_, murmura alors Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Sirius dû répéter le sort deux fois de plus avant de voir Harry papillonner des yeux. Encore dans les vapes, Harry tenta de bouger mais ses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre et le firent crier de douleur.

_ Ne bouge pas Harry, lui ordonna doucement Sirius en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Tu es sérieusement blessé.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il avait visiblement comprit car il arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Retenant ses cris de douleur, il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il posa sur Sirius, Sasuke et Naruto, les seuls qu'il voyait. En les voyant, un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ Vous allez … bien, chuchota-t-il si bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre. Tant … mieux.

_ Tout le monde va bien grâce à toi, Harry, lui dit doucement Sirius, mais on doit te soigner.

_ Tom, répondit alors Harry après un autre gémissement de douleur. Tom.

_ Tu as le bras cassé, Harry, lui rappela Naruto, tu ne peux pas l'invoquer.

_ Aide … moi, insista Harry, gémissant, il doit …

Harry s'arrêta soudain. La douleur était trop forte. Il avait réussi à ignorer ses blessures durant le combat mais elles se rappelaient maintenant toutes à lui, s'ajoutant à sa grande fatigue. Sirius, qui avait comprit autant que les autres que Harry souffrait trop, lui donna une potion anti douleur.

_ L'anti … doloris, lui demanda faiblement Harry après un remerciement.

_ Tu n'as pas été frappé par un doloris ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, sortant tout de même la potion.

_ La … foudre, répondit Harry, ça … m'aidera.

Sirius lui souleva la tête pour l'aider à boire la potion anti doloris avant le reposer doucement à terre. Bientôt, le visage de Harry se détendit légèrement. Il regarda ensuite Naruto dans les yeux. Sans même parler, ce dernier compris ce que son cousin voulait.

_ D'accord, soupira Naruto, qui savait que Harry n'abandonnerait pas.

Il prit les mains de Harry, grimaçant à cause des gémissement de douleur de Harry, et l'aida à les mettre dans le signe du clone d'ombre.

_ Vas-y, chuchota Harry.

Sans attendre, Naruto bougea les doigts de Harry dans le signe du serpent. Quand il vit le clone apparaître, il reposa les mains de Harry.

_ Merci, chuchota Harry alors que Tom réapparaissait.

Se demandant si c'était un simple clone métamorphosé ou autre chose, Sasuke regarda curieusement le nouveau venu prendre la place de Naruto auprès de Harry.

_ Tom, chuchota Harry.

_ Tais-toi, lui dit Tom avec douceur, je m'occupe de toi.

_ Tu ne … connais pas … de …

_ Je sais, l'interrompit Tom en sortant son ancienne baguette de sa manche droite, mais j'en connais assez en attendant que Severus te soigne.

_ Sev', chuchota Harry en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

_ Ne dors pas Harry, l'averti Tom en posant une attelle sur son bras et sa jambe gauche, tu as une commotion cérébrale.

_ Fatigué, marmonna Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je sais, répondit doucement Tom en lui donnant une potion de régénération sanguine, dis-moi plutôt comment tu as fini l'autre bâtard ?

_ C'est Sasuke et moi, intervint Naruto. On l'a poignardé avec nos katanas avant qu'il ne marque Harry. Sasuke l'a fini avec l'épée de Harry.

_ Mon … épée ? S'étonna faiblement Harry en ouvrant difficilement ses yeux, qu'il posa sur Sasuke. Bravo, lui dit-il. Personne … ne l'avait … prit … à part … moi.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke pour le faire parler, sachant les dangers encouru par une personne atteinte d'une commotion cérébrale.

Harry avala une troisième potion de Tom avant de répondre, ses yeux de nouveau fermés :

_ Il faut … le mé … mériter … et être … d'une … grande … loyauté.

_ Pourquoi il a autant de mal à parler ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

_ Il souffre de la gorge et a des côtes cassées, répondit Tom, mais par chance, son poumon n'a pas l'air d'être touché. Je vais devoir le déshabiller pour les bander.

_ Non ! S'exclama Harry soudain Harry, ses yeux montrant clairement sa peur, Sev' ! … Veux … Sev'.

_ Laisse Tom t'aider, Harry, lui dit doucement Naruto, sachant pourquoi son cousin ne voulait pas être déshabillé.

_ Non, insista Harry, irritable et tentant de reculer malgré sa faiblesse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Amaya.

_ Allez attendre plus loin, intervint Tom, refusant de parler des problèmes de Harry. Je m'occupe de lui.

Sachant que Tom serait le seul que Harry laisserait voir ses cicatrices, Naruto entraîna tout le monde plus loin.

_ Pourquoi refuses-t-il que Tom le soigne ? Demanda Amaya.

_ Désolé mais c'est personnel, répondit Sirius, sombre aux souvenirs des cicatrices et du récit de l'enfance de Harry. Lui seul décide à qui il veut en parler.

Sasuke, lui, était tous sauf idiot. Il avait vite compris d'où venait les réticences de Harry quand Tom avait parler de déshabiller Harry pour le soigner. Il regarda alors Naruto et demanda :

_ Il est comme toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le visage soudain abattu, Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

_ Connaissant Harry, marmonna Naruto, le regard dans le vide, il te parlera lui-même de tout plus tard.

Naruto porta son regard triste sur Sasuke et ajouta :

_ C'était pire, vraiment pire.

_ Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Sirius, maintenant inquiet pour Naruto.

_ Des choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler ici, répondit Naruto d'un ton sans réplique.

Le silence se fit soudain. D'ici, il ne voyait pas Harry, caché par Tom. En revanche, on devinait que ce dernier bougeait sa baguette à cause des mouvements de son bras droit. Il le virent ensuite passer ses mains sur le corps de Harry. Sirius devina que Tom passait une crème cicatrisante sur les plaies de Harry. Il le vit bientôt sortir des potions de sa poche, qu'il fit avaler à Harry. Après d'autres mouvements de baguette, Tom les rappela. Sirius fut le premier à se lever, vite suivit par Naruto. Sasuke, Itazura et Amaya les suivirent. Quand Tom les entendit arriver, il se releva, l'inquiétude bien visible.

_ Il est de nouveau inconscient, expliqua Tom alors que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de Harry pour lui caresser les cheveux. Je n'ai pas pu le garder éveillé. Il a reçu une autre dose de potion anti douleur, anti doloris et régénération sanguine. Je voulais lui donner une solution de force mais vu qu'il est inconscient, ça ne servirait à rien. Ses plaies sont soignées et bandées, ainsi que ses côtes. L'infection est évité pour le moment mais s'il n'a pas de soin rapidement, son état va empirer, surtout avec sa commotion cérébrale. Je pourrais vous faire un portoloin pour Konoha …

_ Désolé, l'interrompit Naruto, mais c'est impossible. Tu sais la situation grâce à Harry et ce qui risque de se passer si on retourne là-bas maintenant.

_ La triade ? Comprit Sasuke, se demandant pourtant pourquoi ils agissaient maintenant.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto en regardant Sasuke. Elle refait des siennes pour divers raisons.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous et ce ne sont pas mes affaires, intervint Amaya. Mais si vous avez besoin d'un endroit où aller, vous pouvez venir dans mon village. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne refuseront pas d'aider ceux qui m'ont permis de m'échapper.

_ De quel village es-tu ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Kumo, répondit Amaya. Je sais que c'est loin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard inquiet partagé par Sasuke et Naruto, mais …

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça, Amaya, répondit doucement Sasuke, mais notre village a eu quelques problèmes avec Kumo il y a quelques années. Nous préférons éviter un conflit.

_ Pendant que vous essayer de trouver une solution, intervint Tom qui ne connaissait pas assez les situations politiques des pays élémentaires pour s'y mêler, je vais m'occuper de la base.

_ Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

_ Le fidélitas, entre autre chose, répondit Tom en retournant à la base.

_ Qu'est-ce que le fidé.. chose ? Demanda Amaya.

_ Des techniques de famille, répondit Naruto, sachant que sa réponse l'empêcherait de poser plus de questions.

Soupirant face à tous ces secrets, Amaya alla s'asseoir contre un arbre. Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tournée, Sasuke regarda Naruto, une question silencieuse sur les lèvres. Naruto y répondit par un clin d'œil et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Heureux de savoir qu'il aurait ses réponses plus tard, Sasuke alla s'appuyer contre un autre arbre, vite rejoint par Naruto, qui posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Sasuke.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi on ne peut pas retourner à Konoha, reprit Sasuke après un instant de silence, mais on doit tout de même trouvé un village où on pourra soigner Harry et se reposer.

_ Je sais, soupira Naruto.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce portoloin sont parlait Tom ? Demanda Sasuke après un instant de silence reposant.

_ Une technique de notre pays qui permet de voyager d'un endroit à un autre en quelques secondes, répondit Sirius, proche d'eux. Mais il faut bien connaître la géographie pour pouvoir les préparer.

_ Et comme tu ne connais pas du tout les pays élémentaires, compris Sasuke, tu ne pourras pas le faire.

_ Et ce sera pareil pour Severus, Fred et Georges, soupira Naruto alors que Sirius hochait tristement la tête.

_ Ils sont ici aussi ? S'étonna Sirius. Mais comment … ?

_ Longue histoire, répondit Naruto. Et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. En attendant, ajouta-t-il. Aucun d'eux trois ne pourra nous rejoindre rapidement, ni nos nouveaux amis.

_ Nouveaux amis ? Questionna Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

Le sourire épanouit qui s'étala sur le visage de Naruto avertit Sasuke que des bonnes choses s'étaient passées pendant son absence.

_ Quelqu'un est revenu au village, répondit Naruto en restant évasif. Quelqu'un qui pourra enfin nous aider.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Sasuke, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto, son sourire encore plus grand. Cette personne nous a même permis de LE faire revenir à la maison.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, Sasuke mis quelques instants à assimiler le sens des paroles de Naruto.

_ Tu ne mens pas ? Pria-t-il. Il est vraiment de retour ? Il est à la maison ?

_ Oui, répondit Naruto heureux pour Sasuke. Je peux même te dire qu'il ne va pas être très content avec moi !

_ Peu importe ! Répondit Sasuke, riant de joie. Il est enfin de retour à la maison ! Après tout ce temps !

_ Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Amaya, n'aimant pas être mise à l'écart.

_ Non, répondit Naruto, d'une voie lointaine, les yeux fermés.

_ Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke, soudain calmé par son visage lointain et fermé.

_ Du monde arrive, répondit Naruto en se relevant d'un bond, vite rejoint par Itazura.

Naruto fit un clone et lui ordonna d'aller avertir Tom. Il dégaina ensuite son katana et dit à Sasuke :

_ Reste à terre, s'il te plait, tu n'es pas encore remis.

Sasuke détestait rester à rien faire mais il savait que Naruto avait raison. S'il se battait, Naruto devrait venir l'aider, les mettant en danger. Il acquiesça donc silencieusement.

_ Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Sirius, debout et sa baguette dans la main.

_ Quatre, répondit Naruto, Sans doute un jounin et ses élèves. D'ici à ce qu'ils ont entendu le combat de Harry, Tom et l'autre taré, il n'y a qu'un pas. Tom arrive, ajouta-t-il soudain en recevant les informations de son clone.

Effectivement, Tom transplana quelques instants plus tard près d'eux.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Naruto.

_ De rien, répondit Naruto, les sens en alerte.

Cinq longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence inquiétant, pesant. Ils étaient tous prêt à se battre s'il le fallait malgré leur épuisement mais ils souhaitaient vivement recevoir des alliés. Soudain, Naruto se tendit encore plus, inquiétant les autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et répondit d'une voix grave :

_ Il y en a un comme moi parmi eux.

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Sasuke en se levant malgré les conseils de Naruto. J'espère vraiment que ça ne va pas dégénérer …

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Amaya, inquiète, en se levant également.

_ Secret de notre village, répondit Sasuke, mais sachez que si ça dégénère en combat, Naruto sera le seul à pouvoir se battre.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Sirius et Amaya, choqués.

_ Ils arrivent, prévint Naruto, prêt à l'attaque.

Ils tendirent l'oreille, guettant le moindre son. Mais soit les ninjas étaient trop loin soit ils étaient très discrets

car ils n'entendaient rien. Et la forêt ravagée offrait de très bonnes cachettes pour avancer dans l'ombre. Tout cela sans compter la nuit qui les enveloppait toujours … A l'instant où Naruto poussait un soupir de soulagement, des voix se firent entendre dans leur dos :

_ Naruto !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir quatre personnes perchées sur un arbre couché à terre : Baki, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara.

_ Gaara, répondit Naruto avec un sourire soulagé, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te voir !

Silencieux, Gaara et son équipe examinèrent la situation : un tigre géant, une personne inconsciente et blessée, deux adultes inconnus, un ninja d'ils ne savaient quel village et deux ninjas de Konoha, dont un traître. Ils sortaient par ailleurs d'un combat assez épuisant et violent : leur aspect général, l'état de la forêt et la distance à laquelle s'était répercuté le bruit en étaient une assez bonne indication !

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Gaara en rejoignant Naruto. On a entendu le combat à des kilomètres.

_ C'est une longue histoire, répondit Naruto en se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir de fatigue. Et je préfère te la raconter après qu'on ait soigné mon cousin.

_ Ton cousin ? Répétèrent les ninjas de Suna avec surprise.

Naruto désigna Harry d'un doigt et ajouta :

_ On s'est retrouvé il y a quelques jours. Il est venu m'aider à libérer Sasuke.

_ Justement, intervint Baki en rejoignant Gaara avec Kankuro et Temari. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est marqué dans le bingo book.

_ Il a été manipulé, répliqua durement Naruto en se mettant devant Sasuke pour le protéger d'une éventuel attaque.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Gaara, les sourcils froncés.

_ Orochimaru avait fait une nouvelle version du sceau maudit, expliqua Naruto. Une version plus puissante qui manipulait entièrement la personne si elle refusait le sceau.

_ Tu étais contrôlé par Orochimaru ? Demanda Baki en se tournant vers Sasuke,ne s'attend visiblement pas à ça.

_ Oui, répondit sèchement Sasuke, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ma fuite de Konoha. Je sais que j'ai affronté Naruto car j'ai réussi à repousser assez longtemps le sceau pour ne pas le tuer mais le reste est flou.

_ Tu ne l'as visiblement plus, constata Gaara, comment ?

_ Harry et moi l'avons enlevé, répondit Naruto. Et si tu veux savoir comment, je suis désolé mais ça concerne des secrets du pays de Harry, Tom et Sirius.

_ Qui ? Demanda Temari.

_ Je suis Tom Jedusor, répondit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

_ Sirius Black, se présenta à son tour ce dernier.

_ Gaara, intervint Naruto après un bref accord tacite silencieux avec Sasuke, Sasuke et moi devons te parler, seul.

Baki, Kankuro et Temari firent un pas vers eux, menaçants, mais la main tendu de Gaara les arrêta. Son regard insondable fixés sur les regards déterminés et légèrement anxieux de Naruto et Sasuke, il parla :

_ Je confierai ma vie à Naruto sans hésiter une seconde. Alors s'ils veulent me parler seuls, ainsi soit-il.

Ils se tourna brièvement vers son équipe avant d'ordonner :

_ Restez-là, on revient.

Sans attendre, Gaara suivit Naruto et Sasuke un peu plus loin. Quand ils furent sûr de ne pas être entendu des autres, Naruto et Sasuke se laissèrent tomber à terre, visiblement usés.

_ On aurait besoin d'être hébergé à Suna le temps qu'on soigne Harry et que je contacte certaines personnes, demanda d'emblée Naruto. Rentrer à Konoha est trop dangereux pour Sasuke et moi, ajouta-t-il en prévoyant la question. Et cela, pour deux raisons principales. Un : les dirigeants ne nous croiront certainement pas sur l'innocence de Sasuke. Il est considéré comme un traître et je suis un jinchuriki. Deux : Harry et moi sommes partis sans rien dire à personne !

_ Personne ne sait où vous êtes ! S'exclama Sasuke, qui n'était pas au courant de ce fait. Vous êtes fou !

_ Harry est protégé par son statut d'ambassadeur, répondit Naruto, plus inquiet pour son cousin que pour lui.

_ Et toi, Naruto ? Demanda Gaara, les sourcils froncés. Qui te protège ?

_ Les personnes que j'aimerais faire venir à nous pourront sûrement m'aider, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

_ Tu ne peux pas en parler directement avec le Hokage ? Demanda Gaara. Elle comprendrait peut-être ?

_ Ça m'étonnerais, répondit Naruto, soudain sombre, elle a voulu me démettre des rangs de ninjas et me cloisonner au village après avoir menacé de mort des amis et moi !

_ Encore ! Rugit Sasuke, son sharingan actif sous la fureur qui l'habitait.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda durement Gaara, son sable tournoyant lentement autour de lui sous la colère. Et qu'est-ce que Sasuke entend par «encore » ?

Naruto posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Sasuke avant de répondre, le visage sombre :

_ Ça concerne un gros secret du village. Un secret dont Sasuke, moi et trois autres sont au courant depuis des années.

_ Un secret qui effraye tellement les dirigeants du village qu'ils ont failli nous tuer quand nous avions huit ans, ajouta Sasuke, le regard sombre et dur à ce souvenir.

_ Et ce secret est une raison de plus pour vouloir rester loin du village le temps qu'on puisse arranger les choses. Si on rentre maintenant, ils auront une bonne excuse pour éliminer la menace que nous représentons.

_ Complot interne, marmonna Gaara, comprenant la situation avec le peu qu'il savait.

_ Nous ne te demandons pas de régler nos problèmes, Gaara, lui dit-il sans confirmer ou infirmer les soupçons de son ami. Nous avons juste besoin d'un endroit où rester quelques jours.

Il garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant, avant d'ajouter :

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux surtout pas mêler ton village et toi aux problèmes de notre village mais dès que Harry est réveillé, je suis certain qu'il te dira tout si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir.

_ Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un simple ambassadeur ? Demanda Gaara, les sourcils froncés.

_ Disons que Harry est du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, répondit Naruto avec un petit rire.

_ Génial, marmonna Sasuke, un deuxième Naruto ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attire les ennuis autant que toi !

_ Désolé, marmonna Naruto, amusé de la réaction de Sasuke, Harry peut être pire que moi ! Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? Ajouta-t-il pour faire enrager un peu plus son ami. Il a été affilié à l'équipe sept !

_ Encore mieux, marmonna Sasuke, intérieurement heureux de l'avoir dans leur équipe.

_ Comment contacteras-tu les personnes que tu veux faire venir si tu ne peux pas te fier aux dirigeants ? Demanda Gaara, revenant sur le sujet principale.

_ Par un crapaud, répondit Naruto en retrouvant son sérieux. J'ai signé le contrat d'invocation avant la dernière phase de l'examen chunin.

_ Tu es sûr des personnes que tu veux faire venir ? Demanda Gaara.

_ Oui, assura Naruto. Le problème pour eux sera de venir seuls.

Gaara garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant à la situation sous tout les angles. D'un côté, il voulait aider Naruto mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas risquer un nouveau conflit avec Konoha alors que Suna n'avait toujours pas élu de nouveau Kazekage. Surtout avec ce complot interne à Konoha …

_ Et puis merde ! Jura soudain Naruto en se levant.

Devant les regards d'incompréhension de Sasuke et Gaara, il s'expliqua :

_ Je vois très bien ton dilemme, Gaara. Tu veux nous aider mais tu dois protéger ton village. Surtout à cause des événements des examens chunins. Et je respecte cela. Alors si tu me jure de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à ton Kazekage ou à ta famille, et si Sasuke est d'accord, j'utiliserais une de mes techniques pour tout te montrer.

_ Naruto, déclara gravement Sasuke en se relevant également, je t'ai toujours fait confiance et je t'ai toujours suivi. Et rien ne changera jamais ça, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu décides soudain de tout lui dire ?

_ Parce que je sais que je dois le faire, répondit Naruto en posant un regard intense sur Sasuke. Je le ressens.

_ Tu le ressens ? Répéta Sasuke, les yeux élargis dans la compréhension. Dans ce cas, vas-y, accepta Sasuke après un hochement de tête affirmatif de Naruto.

Surpris par l'accord rapide de Sasuke, Gaara posa un regard inquisiteur sur Naruto, maintenant tourné vers lui.

_ Tu va le comprendre, répondit simplement Naruto en se rasseyant sur le sol.

Il invita Gaara et Sasuke à s'asseoir côté à côte face à lui et continua :

_ Je vais le faire l'un après l'autre, en commence par toi, Sasuke : tu pourras voir les derniers événements. Je ne vous montrerais pas la vie de Harry car ce sera à lui de décider à qui en parler mais vous saurez qui il est et d'où il vient.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, concentra ses souvenirs et demanda :

_ Vous êtes prêt ? … Alors c'est partit, ajouta-t-il après un bref hochement de tête de leur part.

Il fit un certain nombre de mudras et posa ses mains sur la tête de Sasuke en disant :

_ _**Ninpo : transfert de souvenirs**_ !

Alors qu'un flot d'images inondaient l'esprit de Sasuke, Naruto refit la même technique sur Gaara. Les yeux fermés, Sasuke et Gaara passèrent par divers émotions en voyant les souvenirs : colère, haine, joie, rire, choc … Naruto, impatient et un peu inquiet de leurs réactions (il a volontairement omis certains souvenirs), attendit qu'ils aient tout assimilés.

_ Putain ! Jura Sasuke en ouvrant les yeux en premier. Harry est vraiment … ? C'est … Wouah ! S'exclama-t-il sans se soucier du regard amusé de Naruto ... Et ton père ! On est vraiment idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Et Kakashi ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi protecteur avec toi !

_ Il t'aime tout autant, lui dit Naruto.

_ Je sais, répondit Sasuke, mais tu es pour lui ce que je suis pour Itachi. C'est normal qu'il soit plus protecteur avec toi.

Gaara ouvrit ses yeux à ce moment. Son visage insondable, il demanda à Naruto :

_ Pourquoi as-tu coupé des scènes de la rencontre avec ton père ? Et pourquoi ton cousin est devenu aussi enragé après votre discussion dans la cuisine ?

Les yeux grands ouvert par une soudain panique, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il avait fallu que Gaara se doute de quelque chose ! Il avait fallu qu'il pose ces questions ! … Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il voulait oublier ! Il voulait détruire ces souvenirs. Ou remonter le temps et tout changer … Mais c'était impossible. Il était obligé de garder ses souvenirs. Il était forcé de les supporter nuit et jour. C'était pourtant tellement dur. Chaque fois qu'il fermait ses yeux, il les revoyait. Chaque fois qu'il n'était pas occupé, il les entendait. Chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet, il les sentait … Naruto faisait tout pour oublier. Comme Harry, il disait aux autres que tout allait bien mais comme Harry, tout n'allait pas bien. Lui n'avait pas de multiples personnalités grâce à Harry et Kagami mais il avait toujours cette douleur mentale. Une douleur qui ne partirait peut-être jamais. Une douleur qui l'empêchait de vouloir avancer …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un même temps, les autres commençaient à s'impatienter, surtout Temari, Kankuro et Baki.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Temari en faisant les cents pas. Ça doit faire plus de dix minutes qu'ils sont là-bas !

_ La patience n'est pas votre fort, mademoiselle ! Constata Tom avec un sourire ironique.

Temari jeta un regard meurtrier sur Tom, qui sourit un peu plus.

_ Rentre les griffes, lui dit Tom, Naruto sait ce qu'il fait … Ou pas ! Ajouta-t-il alors que des hurlements de rage suivit d'explosions se faisaient entendre. Black, Itazura, Amaya, restez avec Harry, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique avant de courir vers le lieu de l'explosion avec les trois ninjas de Suna.

Ils s'attendaient à voir Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara se battre contre d'autres ennemis mais quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils constatèrent que les cris de rage et les attaques étaient seulement causés par Sasuke et Gaara. Visiblement emplit d'une fureur sans nom, Sasuke démolissait le peu qui restait de la forêt à l'aide de ses techniques les plus destructrices et Gaara laissait lentement mais sûrement émerger Shukaku.

_ Putain ! Jura Kankuro. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Peu importe pour le moment, déclara rapidement Baki. Il faut stopper Gaara avant que Shukaku n'émerge totalement.

_ C'est Naruto qu'il l'a stoppé la dernière fois, leur dit Temari en le cherchant des yeux. Et je ne le vois nul part.

Tom chercha l'énergie de Naruto et la trouva un peu plus loin. Il y conduisit les trois autres pour voir une sphère de sable flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol.

_ Naruto est à l'intérieur, expliqua Tom. Apparemment, votre ami a encore assez de contrôle puisqu'il protège Naruto.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Baki, aussi surpris que les autres par ce nouveau côté de Gaara. Je n'ai jamais Gaara si protecteur !

Tom se doutait de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à la fureur et la protection de Sasuke et Gaara : Naruto leur avait parlé de sa torture … Soupirant, Tom fit apparaître son personnel et arrosa la sphère de sable. Trop lourde pour le poids de l'eau, la sphère s'effrita, laissant finalement apparaître Naruto. Tombé au sol en même temps que le sable, Naruto s'enroula sur lui-même et ne bougea plus.

_ Naruto ! S'exclamèrent les trois ninjas du sable, surpris de voir cette boule d'énergie dans cet état.

_ Salazar tout puissant ! Jura Tom. C'est bien le moment … Je m'occupe de Naruto, ajouta-t-il pour les trois ninjas, restez-là.

Tom s'approcha lentement de Naruto, surveillant Gaara et Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il savait que Gaara devait avoir sentit ou vu la sphère s'effriter. Et il se demandait pourquoi lui ou Sasuke n'avaient pas encore réagis. Tom continua pourtant d'avancer vers Naruto. Quand il fut à moins de trois mètres de lui, Gaara et Sasuke se mirent en travers de sa route. Et Gaara était apparemment de nouveau en contrôle de lui-même.

_ Que lui voulez-vous ? Demanda Gaara, le sable approchant lentement de Tom.

_ Rien, répondit tranquillement Tom, je veux seulement essayer de l'aider.

Intrigués par les propos de Tom, Gaara stoppa son sable et l'écouta avec Sasuke :

_ Harry a subit une épreuve du même genre et tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était être là pour lui : l'écouter parler, s'énerver, le consoler ou encore le regarder tout casser. Mais cela n'a pas été facile : Harry est aussi têtu qu'une mûle et il refuse de dire quand il va mal. Je le sais uniquement grâce au lien que nous avons. Naruto est comme Harry. Il ne parlera pas à moins qu'on l'y oblige. Je suis déjà étonné qu'il ait parlé de ça à son père et vous.

_ On l'a forcé, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

_ Vous avez bien fait, leur dit Tom. Naruto a besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il ressent avant qu'il ne finisse avec un trouble de la personnalité comme Harry.

_ On ne connais pas la vie de Harry, continua Sasuke, Naruto a refusé de nous la montrer. Il m'a seulement fait comprendre que la vie de Harry était pire que la sienne.

_ Oui, répondit Tom, remerciant mentalement Naruto pour son respect envers son cousin. Tout ce que j'accepte de vous dire c'est que contrairement à Naruto, Harry a été toujours été seul, enfant. Il avait beau avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête, c'était son enfer personnel. Et après cela, il s'est fait manipulé par tout ceux qui comptait pour lui.

_ Et il a gardé toute sa colère, sa haine, sa douleur et sa tristesse à l'intérieur, comprit Gaara. Il a tout enfermé pendant tellement longtemps qu'il est presque devenu fou.

_ Oui, approuva Tom. Et je refuse que Naruto subisse la même chose. Harry est un cousin éloigné voyez-vous. Ce qui fait que je considère Naruto comme un membre de ma famille également.

_ On sait, répondit Sasuke, Naruto nous a montré tout les événements importants qu'on a manqué et qu'on doit savoir.

_ C'est donc ce qui vous a poussé à le questionner, comprit Tom, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour les deux garçons. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à tout vous dire ?

_ Un pressentiment, répondit simplement Gaara, sachant que Tom comprendrait grâce au lien qu'il partageait avec Harry (_NB : Naruto leur a parlé de ça aussi)_.

_ Je vois, marmonna Tom avant de regarder brusquement dans la direction où était Harry. Désolé de couper court à cette discussion, ajouta ensuite Tom, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. La technique qui me permet de rester ici est extrêmement coûteuse pour Harry dans l'état où il est.

_ On va s'en occuper, lui assura Gaara, se sentant déjà proche de Harry sans le connaître.

_ Je ne sais pas si il laissera approcher vos médecins, l'avertit Tom. Vous serez sans doute obligé d'aider Black et Naruto à le soigner.

_ On s'arrangera en attendant Severus Rogue, promit Sasuke.

_ Dites à Harry que je vais le surveiller encore plus. Alors il a intérêt à faire attention à lui. Pareil pour Naruto. Et essayer de les convaincre de parler. Ils en auront besoin. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Sasuke, ajouta Tom en le regardant.

Normalement, Sasuke aurait répondu qu'il allait bien, comme Naruto. Mais après la discussion avec Tom, Sasuke savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder tout ça en bouteille. C'était peut-être moins grave que Harry ou Naruto mais c'était tout de même une expérience traumatisante pour un adolescent de 13 ans, même si il était ninja. Sasuke se promit alors de trouver quelqu'un pour l'écouter, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider … Mais la priorité à ses yeux était Naruto et Harry.

_ Une dernière chose, ajouta Tom, je sais que vous vous ne souvenez pas du lieu où se trouve la base mais ne cherchez pas à la retrouvez. Avec les souvenirs que vous avez, vous comprenez l'importance qu'elle a et sa dangerosité.

_ La base où Sasuke était retenu prisonnier a été totalement détruite lors des combats, répondit Gaara, lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'est ce qu'il dirait à tout le monde.

_ Merci, répondit Tom, et faites attention à vous, les garçons. Appelez-moi via Harry si il y a un problème.

_ A bientôt, saluèrent les garçons.

Tom leur adressa un bref salut et se fit disparaître, surprenant Baki, Temari et Kankuro qui regardaient de loin.

_ On rentre, décida Gaara en se retournant pour aller chercher Naruto.

Sasuke allait le suivre mais il s'effondra à terre. Il avait visiblement épuisé ses dernières forces en détruisant tout alentour dans sa rage contre les bourreaux de Naruto.

_ Sasuke ? S'inquiéta Gaara en revenant vers lui.

_ Plus de force, marmonna faiblement Sasuke avant de tomber inconscient.

Sans plus tergiverser, Gaara confia provisoirement sa gourde à Baki et prit Sasuke sur son dos, laissant son sable prendre Naruto, endormit.

_ Gaara ? Demanda timidement sa sœur, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui.

_ Tout va bien, Temari, la rassura Gaara, je vais bien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Baki, toujours aussi surpris par le nouveau comportement de Gaara.

_ Mauvais souvenirs, répondit simplement Gaara en retournant vers les autres, son sable portant Naruto flottant derrière lui.

Les trois ninjas du sable se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules dans un signe d'incompréhension avant de suivre Gaara. Quand ce dernier arriva au camp improvisé, il vit un chien à la place de Sirius. Et lorsque patmol vit Naruto flottant sur du sable et Sasuke inconscient sur le dos de Gaara, il se mit à grogner envers Gaara. A côté de lui, Itazura était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Baki, Temari et Kankuro voulurent sortir leurs armes contre le tigre et le chien qui menaçaient Gaara mais il les stoppa.

_ Tout va bien, leur dit Gaara. Itazura, Sirius, ajouta-t-il, Sasuke et Naruto vont bien. Ils sont simplement épuisé.

Devant les regards ahuris de Temari, Kankuro et Baki, Patmol redevint Sirius. Sa baguette pointé sur Gaara, il demanda froidement :

_ Que leur est-il arrivé ?

_ Sasuke a épuisé ses dernières forces en se défoulant et Naruto s'est endormit d'épuisement.

_ Donne-les moi, ordonna Sirius dans un grondement alors que Itazura retroussait ses babines menaçantes.

_ Je ne leur ferais jamais de mal, jura Gaara en les posant tout de même à terre. Ni à eux, ni à Harry.

Accroupit près de Naruto et Sasuke, Sirius l'ignora. Il vérifia leur respiration avant de se tourner vers Itazura :

_ Tu veux bien les prendre tout les deux ?

Itazura s'allongea à terre, répondant ainsi à Sirius. Il remercia Itazura et installa Naruto et Sasuke sur son dos.

_ Je vais jeter des sorts pour les empêcher de tomber, la prévint Sirius, comme ça, tu n'aura pas à t'inquiéter pour eux.

Un faible grognement lui répondit. Prenant ça pour un oui, Sirius lança un _**protego **_et un autre sort pour les empêcher de tomber.

_ Heu ! Fit Kankuro alors que Itazura se relevait. Vous parler à un tigre ?

_ Les animaux ne sont pas des bêtes primitives, répliqua Sirius en tournant un regard noir vers lui. Ils sont souvent plus fidèle que les humains.

Il tourna de nouveau son attention sur Gaara et demanda :

_ Pourquoi Sasuke s'est énervé ainsi ? Il savait qu'il n'avait déjà plus beaucoup de force !

_ Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à lui, intervint Baki en s'approchant.

_ On était enfermé dans la même cellule pendant je ne sais combien de temps, grogna Sirius. Avec Amaya, on s'est mutuellement aidé à tenir le coup. Alors ? Ajouta-t-il pour Gaara.

_ Il faudra demander à Naruto et Harry quand ils se réveilleront, répondit Gaara. C'est personnel.

_ Je connais la vie de Harry, répondit Sirius, je suis son parrain.

_ Je sais, répondit Gaara, Naruto nous l'a dit, mais ça concerne la vie de Naruto.

_ Très bien, accepta Sirius. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est si vous acceptez de nous aider ? Je ne sais pas ce que Naruto et Sasuke t'ont dit mais on a besoin d'aide. Et ils ne veulent visiblement pas rentrer à Konoha. Harry irait bien, on se débrouillerait, mais il a besoin de soin.

_ Désolé, commença Baki, mais …

_ On vous emmène avec nous, l'interrompit Gaara, vous aussi, ajouta-t-il pour Amaya.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Baki, Temari et Kankuro.

Gaara tourna un visage dur sur eux et leur dit froidement :

_ J'ai dis qu'on les emmenait. Harry a besoin de soin et Naruto et Sasuke ont besoin de repos.

_ Ils sont de Konoha, répliqua Baki, on ne peut pas risquer un autre conflit avec eux.

_ Konoha ne sait pas où sont Naruto et Harry, répondit Gaara qui refusait de plier. Et même s'ils le savaient, Naruto, Sasuke et Harry sont sous ma protection. Personne ne les emmènera à Konoha sans que je l'ai permis.

_ J'apprécie vraiment votre aide pour mon filleul et ses amis, intervint Sirius, mais je me demande pourquoi vous insistez autant pour les protéger ?

Gaara étudia un instant Sirius avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il lui dit mais ça ne plut visiblement pas à Sirius car il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et grogna de rage.

_ Pas question ! Rugit-il. Je les tuerais avant.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je les garde, répondit Gaara en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Gaara ? Demanda Temari, les sourcils froncés dans l'inquiétude.

Son frère semblait s'être mêlé à quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui se passait à Konoha et qui concernait Naruto, Sasuke et Harry. Et sachant son lien avec Naruto, elle se doutait que Gaara serait prêt à tout pour l'aider.

_ Il ne se passe rien, ordonna Gaara en se tournant vers sa famille et son sensei. Nous les avons simplement trouvé au retour de notre mission, blessés et affaiblis. Comme nous devions rentrer au plus vite à Suna, nous les avons emmené avec nous pour les soigner avant de contacter Konoha. C'est clair ?

Le ton intransigeant de Gaara les avertit qu'ils devaient mieux avoir la même version que lui.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Gaara, soupira Baki, vaincu. On a déjà assez de problème sans que tu nous en rajoute.

_ Ça sera bénéfique pour le village dans le futur, assura Gaara. Bien ajouta-t-il d'emblée en se tournant vers Sirius. Je sais par Naruto que Harry a amené un sac avec lui. Où est-il ?

_ Près de Harry, pourquoi ? Répondit Sirius.

Gaara ne répondit pas et alla chercher le sac. Dos à son équipe il fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir deux paires de bottes et deux capes qu'il lança à Sirius et Amaya.

_ Mettez ça, ordonna-t-il, le nez toujours dans le sac, on les enlèvera quand on arrivera au désert.

Gaara sortit ensuite l'eau et un peu de nourriture préparé par l'elfe de Harry avant de se tourner vers les autres. Il posa tout à terre et invita Amaya, Sirius et son équipe à approcher. Il distribua l'eau et la nourriture et ajouta :

_ On mange et on y va. Le retour va nous prendre environ deux jours, mieux vaux ne pas traîner.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Itazura, couché à terre entre Sirius et lui, et demanda :

_ Tu as faim ?

Un grognement et un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. Souriant devant l'intelligence de la tigresse, Gaara continua :

_ On s'arrêtera avant d'entamer la traverser du désert pour te permettre de manger à ta guise.

_ Je m'occuperais de l'eau dans le désert, ajouta Sirius après avoir finit sa bouche.

Itazura leur lécha la joue, les faisant légèrement rigoler.

_ Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? S'enquit Baki.

_ Une technique de famille, répondit Sirius en entamant un nouveau plat. En parlant de ça, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence en tournant un regard grave sur Baki, vous seriez gentil de ne pas parler des capacités que vous pourriez voir à tout le monde. Mon filleul a assez d'ennemi comme ça !

_ Qu'est-ce que le gamin a à voir dans l'histoire ? Demanda Kankuro en regardant brièvement Harry, qu'il trouvait petit et faible.

_ Je vous conseil de ne pas le sous-estimer, l'avertit Sirius, devinant ce qu'il pensait, vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable. Ça me rappelle … ! Ajouta-t-il d'emblée en se tournant vers Itazura.

Il fouilla dans le sac de Naruto et en sortit un rouleau, qu'il confia à Gaara. Sirius les avait visiblement vu sceller la tête de Orochimaru à l'intérieur.

_ Ce rouleau est très important pour les garçons. Je vous fais confiance avec sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le reprendre. Si jamais vous les trahissez, menaça-t-il, je m'occuperais de vous personnellement.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour ça, le rassura Gaara, comprenant le comportement protecteur de Sirius.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si important à l'intérieur ? Demanda Temari, curieuse.

_ La tête de Orochimaru, répondit Gaara, un sourire satisfait mais dangereux sur les lèvres.

_ La tête de … ! répétèrent les trois ninjas de Suna, ahuri et incapable d'y croire.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota Baki. Orochimaru est un sannin extrêmement puissant.

_ Alors comment a été détruite la forêt à votre avis ? Répliqua Sirius, pas heureux qu'on ne les crois pas.

_ Naruto m'a raconté ce qu'il savait, intervint Gaara en mettant le rouleau à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Il tourna un regard sérieux sur son équipe et ajouta :

_ Pendant que Naruto et Sirius combattait plus d'une cinquantaine de ninjas du son, Harry et Tom, l'homme qui était ici tout à l'heure, se sont battus contre Orochimaru. Ils ne l'ont pas vaincu mais ils l'ont suffisamment affaibli et blessé pour permettre à Naruto et Sasuke de le tuer.

_ Orochimaru est vraiment mort ? Souffla Temari, aussi choqué que son frère et son sensei.

_ Oui, répondit Gaara dont le sourire leur donnait des frissons dans le dos. Alors je vous conseil de ne pas sous-estimer Harry car même s'il était avec Tom, il peut-être très dangereux. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je gagnerais dans un combat contre lui.

_ Bordel ! D'où sort ce gamin ? Jura Kankuro.

_ C'est un ambassadeur venu d'un pays caché ! Répondit Gaara, se souvenant de leur couverture dans les pays ninjas.

_ Harry ? Ambassadeur d'un pays caché ? Répéta Sirius éclatant de rire. Qui t'as dit ça ?

_ C'était l'idée de Tom Jedusor, répondit Gaara.

La réponse de Gaara fit redoubler le rire de Sirius. Tom, anciennement Lord Voldemort, déclarant son ancien ennemi et tête brûlé ambassadeur !

_ Je sais aussi par Naruto que le compagnon de Harry et ses frères jumeaux adoptifs sont également ambassadeurs, ajouta Gaara.

_ Severus, Fred et Georges ? Répéta Sirius, qui se roulait maintenant à terre tellement il riait. C'est … la … meilleur blague … qu'on m'ait faites ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Ils ne sont pas ambassadeurs ! S'étonna Baki, se demandant comme Kankuro et Temari ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Baki, Kankuro et Temari durent tout de même attendre un long moment pour que Sirius se calme suffisamment pour leur répondre :

_ Si Gaara vous le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai, répondit enfin Sirius en gloussant toujours, mais c'est la simple idée de savoir que ces quatre-là sont ambassadeurs qui me fait rire. Et en plus, c'est l'idée de Tom !

_ Ils ne font pas de bons ambassadeurs ? S'étonna Baki, surpris que cet homme critique son filleul.

_ Non, répondit franchement Sirius, et je ne le serais pas non plus ! Ne vous y trompe pas, j'aime mon filleul et j'adore Severus, Fred et Georges. Mais leurs caractères ne se prête pas avec le rôle qui leur a été alloué. Severus a un caractère difficile et froid en apparence. Il est peu patient et ne mâche pas ses mots. Fred et Georges sont de vrais farceurs qui préfèrent s'amuser plutôt que de régler des problèmes. Oh ! Ils peuvent être sérieux mais ils ne montrent souvent que leur masque de plaisantins ! Quant à Harry, il n'est pas du genre à rester assis comme un vieux croûton. Il préfère jouer les héros !

_ Il ressemble à Naruto en fait, commenta Gaara, amusé par la description de Sirius.

_ Et connaissant mon filleul, je vous paris tout ce que vous voulez que lui et Naruto ont débarqué directement dans la base où nous étions retenus sans un plan !

_ Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Baki. Il s'est peut-être assagis !

_ Lui, s'assagir ? Répéta Sirius en rigolant de nouveau. Vous plaisantez ! Harry a toujours fonctionner comme ça. Son père, mon meilleur ami, était comme ça aussi, ajouta Sirius, souriant doucement à la mémoire de James. Les Potter sont des malchanceux ! Leurs plans ne fonctionnent jamais ! Du coup, ils réfléchissent sur le tas ! C'est beaucoup plus efficace !

_ Il ne savait donc pas que Orochimaru serait là ? Demanda Baki, un peu choqué de savoir qu'un gamin de son âge fonçait toujours dans ce genre de situation sans plan de secours ni s'être renseigné sur l'ennemi au préalable.

_ Ça n'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Sirius en regardant Harry.

Le voyant gémir de douleur, Sirius s'approcha de lui et vérifia sa température ainsi que l'état des bandages.

_ Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Amaya alors qu'ils se relevaient tous.

_ Il n'a pas de fièvre pour le moment mais la douleur revient, répondit Sirius, de nouveau sérieux à cause de l'inquiétude pour Harry. Et je ne peux pas lui donner d'autres potions anti douleur avant au moins trois heures.

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, décida Gaara qui finissait de tout ranger dans le sac de Harry.

_ Vous êtes sûr de vouloir m'emmener ? Intervint soudain Amaya. Je ne veux pas vous créé de problème avec mon village.

_ D'où êtes-vous ? Demanda Baki.

_ De Kumo, répondit-elle, mon père est le Daimyo du pays de la foudre.

_ Orochimaru voulait faire pression sur votre père pour des faveurs, n'est-ce-pas ? Compris Gaara.

_ Oui, répondit Amaya mais mon Kage l'a convaincu de ne pas céder. Sinon, ça serait la porte ouverte à d'autres chantage. Et j'avoue être d'accord avec ça.

_ Nous préviendrons le Raikage à notre arrivé, la rassura Baki. S'il n'envoie pas une équipe, quelqu'un de Suna vous raccompagnera.

_ Merci infiniment pour votre aide, leur dit Amaya en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous.

_ Remerciez Gaara, lui dit gentiment Temari.

Gaara donna le sac à Sirius et fit flotter Harry sur son sable, préférant éviter de le bouger à cause de ses blessures. Il examina ensuite Sirius d'un œil critique avant de lui dire :

_ On va devoir vous porter. Vous ne serez pas capable de nous suivre.

_ Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, répondit Sirius, un peu gêné de se faire porter.

_ Ne vous en fait pas, intervint Baki, nous sommes plus fort que nous en avons l'air. En plus, vous sortez d'un combat après avoir été enfermé dans un cachot je ne sais combien de temps. Même si vous pouviez nous suivre, vous ne tiendrez pas la route.

_ D'accord, accepta Sirius à contrecœur, sachant qu'ils avaient raisons.

_ Quant à vous, continua Gaara en regardant Amaya, …

_ Je vous suis, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne me suis pas battu et ils m'ont maintenu en bonne santé à cause de mon père.

_ Dans ce cas, accorda Gaara, la laissant seule juge de ses forces, en route.

Baki prit Sirius sur son dos et prit les devants. Amaya, Gaara, Harry, Itazura et ses passagers suivirent, laissant l'arrière-garde à Temari et Kankuro. C'était parti pour deux journées harassantes de voyages ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Un chapitre calme n'est-ce-pas ? Allez ! Patience ! Il ne faut pas tout raconter trop vite ! **

**Le prochain chapitre, on retrouve enfin Minato et les autres … Comment vont-ils réagir en apprenant les blessures de Harry et la mort de Orochimaru ? Hein ? Surtout après s'être inquiétés des jours pour ces deux garnements ? … **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ma fiction a dépassée les 5000 vues ! C'est peut-être peu comparé à d'autres fictions mais moi, ça me fait plaisir ! **

**Pour ceux qui se demandent quand je publie, cela dépend de mon inspiration et de mes journées. Mais comme je suis à la maison en ce moment, cela devrait être assez régulièrement : tous les deux jours, voire trois en moyenne. **

**Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic et à ceux qui laissent des reviews … **

**Chapitre 19 :**

A Konoha, cela faisait plus de deux jours et demi que Harry et Naruto étaient partis et presque six jours qu'ils ne donnaient plus de nouvelles. Inquiets, leur famille et amis ne savaient plus quoi faire. Severus, Fred et Georges ne pouvaient pas les détecter avec la magie. Minato, Itachi, Kakashi ou Shikamaru hésitaient à utiliser leurs invocations dans le cas où les deux garçons seraient dans une situation dangereuse. Bien que cette idée les paniquait, ils ne pouvaient pas la repousser. Ils devaient malheureusement prévoir le pire … Alors pendant presque une semaine, ils avaient tournés en rond, angoissés, attendant en vain des nouvelles. Severus restait enfermé dans son laboratoire, plus dur que jamais et ne sortant que lorsque les jumeaux rentraient de la boutique, ce qui n'étaient pas souvent ! Shikamaru avait dû continuer les entraînements et les missions avec son équipe. Ibiki, Inoichi et Shikaku continuaient leur travail habituel. Minato et Kakashi passaient leurs journée à s'entraîner après les interrogatoires des Haruno. Itachi, refusant de laisser Shikamaru sans surveillance à cause du départ de Naruto et Harry, le protégeait discrètement depuis six jours. Et Hoshiko passait ses journées avec Kevan et Yoshino Nara, qu'elle avait rencontrée il y a quatre jours en allant faire les courses. Le soir, elle restait avec Minato, Kakashi et Itachi. Le seul point positif que tout le monde voyait à cette histoire était le rapprochement encore plus grand de Minato et Hoshiko. Suite à des cauchemars dans lesquels elles voyaient ses deux neveux morts, et qui s'ajoutaient à ses cauchemars récurrents concernant son passé, Hoshiko ne pouvait plus dormir seule. La première nuit, elle avait réveillé Kakashi et Itachi plusieurs fois avec ses cris de terreurs. Minato était venu la rassurer à chaque fois et avait attendu qu'elle se rendorme avant de la laisser seule. Lorsque cela s'était de nouveau produit la nuit suivante, il s'était installé avec elle ; surtout que lui aussi ne dormait plus depuis le départ de son fils et son neveu. Au départ mal à l'aise, ils s'étaient rapidement habitué l'un à l'autre. Et pour la première fois depuis leurs retours, Minato et Hoshiko avaient passés une nuit sans cauchemars. Bercés par la respiration lente de l'autre, réconforté par sa présence et sa chaleur, ils s'étaient rapidement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gênés au réveil, surtout avec les sourires narquois de Kakashi et Itachi (Severus, Fred et Georges étant peu souvent là le matin), ils avaient pourtant dormis à nouveau ensemble la nuit suivante : tout valait mieux que de passer des nuits blanches à s'angoisser seul alors qu'ils pouvaient se rassurer ensemble.

Et nous voilà dans la matinée du sixième jour sans nouvelles des garçons. Severus était encore dans son laboratoire. Fred et Georges continuaient de créer des gadgets pour leur groupe depuis l'ouverture de leur boutique, deux jours plus tôt. Hoshiko et Kevan étaient de nouveau avec Yoshino. Ibiki et Inoichi étaient au département T et I. Shikaku était parti en mission et Kakashi affrontait encore Minato dans son jardin. Enfin, Shikamaru, revenu de mission la veille, était en entraînement avec son équipe. Il savait que Itachi était encore dans les parages mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il tentait surtout de se concentrer sur son entraînement, ce qui était un peu difficile depuis le départ de Naruto et Harry. Il en voulait à ces deux idiots d'être partis sans lui. Il leur en voulait d'avoir foncé dans une des bases de ce sadique sans aide ni plan de secours, mais il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas l'avoir prévu. Shikamaru aurait voulu prévoir leur plan. Il aurait dû y penser. Il aurait voulu être avec eux. Si il avait été plus attentif, ils ne seraient pas tous en train de s'inquiéter pour eux …

Shikamaru était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la main décuplé de Choji foncer sur lui. Il alla alors voler dans un arbre non loin.

_ Ça va, Shikamaru ? Lui demanda Choji en arrivant près de lui avec Ino et Asuma.

_ Ouais, grogna Shikamaru en se relevant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces jours ? Lui demanda Ino, toujours aussi attentive. Tu es bizarre.

Shikamaru grogna intérieurement. Son masque de fainéant était tellement dur à tenir ces derniers temps, surtout depuis le départ de Naruto et Harry, que son équipe commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore se faire passer pour le gamin fainéant aux compétences ninjas peu développé. Mais il devait pourtant le garder, au moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto et Harry rentrent. Ce n'était pas le moment d'éveiller les soupçons alors qu'ils avaient réussi à faire croire que Harry aidait Naruto à surmonter le traumatisme de son attaque.

_ Galère ! Marmonna-t-il alors. C'est toi qui es bizarre à poser sans cesse ces questions.

_ Oh ! Ça va ! Répliqua Ino, vexée. Si je ne peux même plus m'inquiéter !

_ Ino a raison, intervint Choji, un paquet de chips ouvert dans ses mains, tu as changé.

« Merde ! Songea Shikamaru. Voilà qu'il s'y met, lui aussi ! Manque plus que Asuma sensei et tout le monde aura dit son petit mot ! »

_ Tout va bien ! Répondit Shikamaru. J'ai simplement …

Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin de trouver une excuse : l'apparition soudaine d'un crapaud au milieu d'eux détourna efficacement leur attention … Et brisa complètement le masque de Shikamaru !

_ Il était temps, bordel de merde ! Jura Shikamaru en se redressant d'un bond, sans se soucier des regards étonné de son équipe à son soudain réveil.

_ J'ai un message urgent, croassa le crapaud.

_ Corbeau ! Hurla Shikamaru en arrachant une enveloppe des pattes du crapaud.

Corbeau fut à côté de Shikamaru une seconde plus tard, surprenant Asuma qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit.

_ Depuis quand es-tu là, Corbeau ? Demanda Asuma, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans les parages.

_ Six jours, répondit négligemment Shikamaru en ouvrant fébrilement l'enveloppe.

_ Et pourquoi nous suit-il ? Demanda Asuma, suspicieux.

_ Chut, lui intima Shikamaru en sortant un papier et une carte de l'enveloppe tant attendu.

Oubliant les regards choqués de son équipe par ses actions et la présence de l'anbu qui les suivait depuis une semaine, Corbeau et Shikamaru regardèrent brièvement la carte avant de lire mentalement le message :

« _ Mission réussi. _

_Sasuke fatigué mais en bonne santé. _

_Harry sérieusement blessé. Avons besoin de Severus de toute urgence._

_Sommes à Suna._

_Demandez Gaara aux gardes de la porte._

_PS pour papa : viens également pour nous aider à rentrer, svp._

_Évite de prendre trop de personne si tu peux, surtout externe au groupe. _

_Désolé pour l'inquiétude. Pas eu le choix._

_Impossible de vous fournir portoloin : faites vite._ »

_ Ils ont réussi, chuchota Corbeau, dont le bonheur s'entendait dans la voix. Ces deux malades ont réussi !

_ Oui mais à quel prix ? Demanda Shikamaru en se levant d'un bond. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est parti foutre là-bas, au nom de Kami ? S'exclama-t-il en marchant de long en large, inquiet … Désolé, qu'il est ! Désolé ! Continua-t-il en ignorant les regards ahuris de son équipe. Je t'en foutrais du désolé !

_ Calme-toi, Shikamaru, lui demanda Corbeau en le rejoignant. Il s'agit d'agir vite maintenant.

_ Je sais, grogna Shikamaru en se tournant vers lui, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils nous ont inquiétés.

_ Il faut prévenir tout le monde, continua Corbeau en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Shikamaru. Je peux compter sur toi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui ! Répliqua Shikamaru en posant son regard déterminé dans les yeux de Corbeau. Tu le sais très bien.

Souriant sous son masque devant sa réussite, Corbeau lui dit alors :

_ J'y vais, préviens tout le monde.

_ Prend la carte, lui dit Shikamaru. Et envoie un message quand tu as fini.

Corbeau acquiesça et fit un clone d'ombre, qui se place à côté de Shikamaru. Corbeau serra brièvement l'épaule de Shikamaru pour le saluer et fit demi-tour pour partir mais Shikamaru le retient un instant :

_ Promets-moi de te tirez de là si ça tourne mal.

_ Je ne vais sûrement pas vous laisser seuls, promit Corbeau avant de filer vers le nord.

_ Peux-tu enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe, Shikamaru ? Demanda gravement Asuma, une cigarette dans la bouche.

_ Impossible, répondit Shikamaru en s'éloignant à toute vitesse avec le clone.

_ Heu ! Fit Ino, toujours sous le choc du changement brutal chez son ami, depuis quand Shikamaru est-il devenu si rapide ?

_ Bonne question, marmonna Asuma, inquiet des manigances de son élève. Rentrez chez vous et restez-y pour le moment, ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses deux autres élèves. Je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique.

Sans attendre de voir si ses élèves obéissaient, il s'éloigna en direction de la tour Hokage, où il était certain d'avoir des renseignements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, le clone de Corbeau et Shikamaru s'était séparé pour agir plus vite. Corbeau était partit au département T et I, laissant Shikamaru faire le reste. Pour plus de rapidité, Shikamaru avait fait deux clones d'ombres : l'un était partit à la boutique des jumeaux et l'autre s'était rendu chez lui. Pendant ce temps, l'original fonçait à toute allure chez Minato. Déboulant comme un malade dans la maison, il fut dehors une seconde plus tard :

_ **J'ai un message** ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du combat de Minato et Kakashi.

Le cri de Shikamaru fut assez fort puisque la seconde d'après Kakashi et Minato furent près de lui, couverts de poussières et d'égratignures. Ils lurent le message donné par Shikamaru, inquiets et tendus.

_ Harry ! Chuchota Minato, aussi pâle que Kakashi malgré leur soulagement de savoir Sasuke en sécurité.

_ Severus va être encore plus inquiet, ajouta Kakashi, le papier serré dans sa main.

_ Pourquoi je serais encore plus inquiet ? Demanda une voix froide à la porte de la maison.

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Severus, un masque impassible sur le visage. Le cri de Shikamaru devait l'avoir alerter.

_ On a enfin un message, répondit Minato, ne préférant pas perdre de temps.

Kakashi lui donna silencieusement le papier, permettant a Severus de voir le message. Un bref instant, ils virent la panique sur le visage de Severus avant qu'il ne remonte rapidement ses boucliers.

_ Je vais préparer ce qu'il me faut, déclara Severus en faisant demi-tour, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Préparez notre départ.

_ Il faut prévenir les autres, décida Minato en entraînant Kakashi et Shikamaru dans la maison.

_ Déjà, fait, répondit Shikamaru, les jumeaux et Hoshiko devraient bientôt arriver. Un clone de corbeau s'occupe de Inoichi et Ibiki.

_ Il est déjà partit, déclara Minato en se débarbouillant le visage avec Kakashi, c'est bien. Maintenant, …

Minato fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte. La seconde d'après, Hoshiko, Fred et Georges déboulaient dans le salon.

_ Où est Sev' ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, le corps et les poings tendus.

_ Au sous-sol, répondit Minato alors que Hoshiko s'engouffrait dans ses bras, il se prépare.

_ Déjà fait, déclara soudain Severus en revenant dans le salon, vêtus de vêtements ninjas et d'une de ses capes multi poches.

En voyant Fred et Georges déjà ici, Severus se dirigea vers eux. Sans se soucier du qu'en diras-t-on, il les prit dans ses bras. Chuchotant dans leurs oreilles, il les rassura en même temps qu'il tentait de calmer son angoisse.

_ Qu'attend-on pour y aller ? Demanda soudain Hoshiko en s'écartant de Minato.

_ On ? Répéta Minato, les sourcils froncés, alors que Severus se séparait de Fred et Georges.

_ Si tu crois me laisser ici alors que mes neveux sont je ne sais où et que l'un d'eux est blessé, tu te trompe, Minato Namikaze ! Personne, tu m'entends ! Personne ne me retiendra ici.

_ Mais …

_ Non, l'interrompit brusquement Hoshiko. Yoshino a accepté de garder Kevan quelques jours alors je suis libre. Que tu le veuille ou non, je viens.

_ Ça va faire beaucoup de monde, intervint soudain le clone de Corbeau en entrant avec Inoichi et Ibiki.

_ Puisque cette tête de mule veut venir, elle vient avec nous, déclara Minato en saluant les nouveaux venus d'un bref hochement de tête. Ibiki, Inoichi, comme prévu, vous restez ici. Prévenez Shikaku à son retour. Dites-lui que Kevan est chez lui.

_ Tu vas avoir un problème, lui dit soudain Inoichi, le visage grave. On vient d'apprendre que la Godaime est au courant du départ de Naruto et Harry depuis ce matin. Apparemment, une équipe de Konoha les aurait croisé avec une équipe de Suna, Itazura et deux inconnus.

_ Et merde ! Jura Minato en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ça risque de compliquer notre départ.

_ Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, les jumeaux et moi partons, déclara sèchement Severus. Alors soit on reste à discuter inutilement, soit on agit

_ Il a raison, intervint Kakashi, on improvisera dans le bureau de la Godaime.

_ Entendu, accepta Minato, trop inquiet pour son neveu et son fils pour réfléchir correctement. Préparez-vous, on se rejoint à la tour dans un quart d'heure.

_ On retourne au travail, l'informa Inoichi. Je préfère ne pas laisser nos clones trop longtemps là-bas.

_ Bonne chance, ajouta Ibiki avant de suivre Inoichi dehors.

Shikamaru les suivit presque aussitôt pour aller chercher ses affaires. Les autres vivants tous dans la maison pour le moment, ils montèrent également se préparer ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la tour Hokage. Ne supportant pas d'attendre, Severus mena le groupe d'un pas vif vers le bureau du Hokage. Repoussant la secrétaire, il entra dans le bureau du Hokage sans frapper, interrompant sa discussion avec Asuma.

_ Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Gueula Tsunade en se levant d'un bond. Que vous soyez …

_ Pas le temps de discuter, l'interrompit froidement Severus en prenant les choses en main. Vous allez autoriser une mission de sauvetage pour Harry et Naruto.

_ Vous avouez enfin être au courant de leur départ depuis qui sait combien de jours ? Répliqua Tsunade sans se démonter devant le regard menaçant de Severus.

_ Harry et Naruto sont-ils prisonniers de ce village ? Demanda Severus.

_ Non, mais …

_ Leur avez-vous donné trois semaines de congé ? Continua-t-il.

_ Oui, mais …

_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire du lieu où ils sont ? S'énerva Severus qu'on avait jamais vu comme ça.

_ En congé ou non, Naruto est un de mes ninjas, répliqua Tsunade, méfiante devant Severus (elle se demande surtout s'il est aussi fort que Harry!). Et l'ambassadeur Potter est sous ma responsabilité.

_ Alors prenez vos responsabilités et ordonnez immédiatement cette foutu mission !

Tsunade garda le silence un moment. Elle regarda le visage dangereux de Severus avant de regarder les autres occupants de la salle. A part Asuma qui se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait, ils avaient tous l'air inquiet mais prêt à agir.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'autoriser cette mission, dit-elle enfin en se rasseyant. Mais vous allez avoir des comptes à rendre à votre retour, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ses ninjas. En commençant par la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez caché le départ de Naruto et l'ambassadeur Potter.

_ On peut y aller ? Demanda Shikamaru, qui semblait se moquer autant que les autres de la menace.

_ Pas sans une escorte et un médecin, répondit Tsunade d'un ton sans réplique.

_ JE suis le médecin, répliqua Severus. Personne ne s'approchera de Harry à part moi.

_ Si vous êtes sûr d'être capable de gérer des soins au milieu d'un combat, je vous laisse gérer le domaine médicale.

Severus posa ses deux mains sur le bureau de la Godaime et la regarda froidement dans les yeux. La voix douce mais mortel, il l'avertit :

_ N'insulter plus jamais mes compétences, que ce soit en tant que combattant ou en tant que médecin.

Il attendit un instant d'être sûr qu'elle avait comprit le message avant de se relever.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin d'escorte, ajouta-t-il, mais si vous insistez, ils doivent être rapide. Et s'ils ne sont pas à la porte principale dans vingts minutes, on part sans eux.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas voyagez seuls ! S'exclama Tsunade alors que Severus quittait le bureau.

_ Vous semblez oublier que nous venons de quitter une guerre civile, ajouta Fred en suivant Severus.

_ Et nous sommes loin d'être faible, termina Georges en suivant le même chemin.

_ Vingts minutes, rappela Aigle avant d'entraîner les autres à la suite des trois sorciers.

_ Prépare le reste de ton équipe, Asuma, ordonna Tsunade dès qu'il furent seuls. Vous partez avec eux. Et tache de découvrir ce qu'ils manigancent.

_ Entendu, répondit Asuma en filant aussitôt par la fenêtre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la porte principale, Severus, Fred et Georges étaient perchés sur une branche d'arbre, un balais chacun à la main. Aigle, Corbeau, Kakashi, Hoshiko et Shikamaru attendaient à la porte.

_ Encore cinq minutes et on y va, prévint Aigle.

_ Combien de temps pour se rendre là-bas ? S'enquit Severus de son perchoir.

_ Trois jours, répondit Aigle. On peut le faire en deux jours si on est rapide.

_ Encore faut-il que l'équipe assigné à la «protection » arrive à suivre.

_ Je me moque de qui c'est, déclara Kakashi, tant que ce n'est pas …

_ Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! S'exclama Gai en arrivant soudain avec ses élèves.

_ Et merde ! Marmonna Kakashi, faisant glousser Aigle, Shikamaru et Corbeau alors que Gai et Lee s'extasiait sur leurs « flammes de la jeunesse » qu'ils allaient pouvoir montrer durant cette nouvelle mission !

_ Où allons-nous, Kakashi sensei ? Demanda Neji, habitué au comportement extravagant de son sensei et coéquipier. La Godaime nous a dit de prendre les ordres de vous et des deux anbus.

_ A Suna, répondit Kakashi en voyant arriver Asuma et ses deux autres élèves. Vous êtes censés protégé trois ambassadeurs.

_ Censé ? Retenu Neji.

_ En route ! Ordonna une voix en hauteur.

L'équipe neuf et le reste de l'équipe dix leva les yeux pour voir trois personnes perchées sur une branche, un balai à la main.

_ Je vous présente les trois ambassadeurs, déclara simplement Kakashi en s'éloignant de la porte du village.

_ On ne traîne pas en chemin, ordonna Aigle. Le quatrième ambassadeur a besoin de soins urgent.

Des cris de panique se firent soudain entendre dans le village. Se retournant brusquement, ils virent un tigre géant accourir vers eux. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji et Ino sortirent leurs armes mais Aigle leur ordonna de stopper. La seconde suivante, Severus, Fred et Georges, apparaissait à côté d'eux. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une technique de déplacement ninja, les nouveaux venus ne furent pas surpris.

_ Onjin, déclara Severus en saluant le tigre. Je suppose que tu veux venir ?

Onjin rugit et fit quelques pas en avant lui donna sa réponse.

_ On traverse le désert, informa Aigle.

Après un rugissement plus violent et d'autres pas en avant, Aigle ordonna le départ. Sans perdre une seconde, Severus, Fred et Georges enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent rapidement. Onjin et les autres suivirent aussitôt.

_ En route, répéta Aigle alors qu'il ne restait que les équipes neuf et dix (sauf Shikamaru), surpris du départ de Severus, Fred et Georges. Ne vous souciez pas des ambassadeurs. Ils sont assez fort pour se défendre.

_ Mais comment volent-ils ? Demanda Gai alors qu'ils couraient à toute vitesse à travers les arbres.

_ Technique de clan, répondit simplement Aigle en accélérant pour rattraper les autres.

_ Ils sont rapides ! S'exclama Ino. On dirait qu'ils ont le feu aux fesses.

_ Ils sont visiblement inquiet pour Harry, répondit Asuma alors qu'ils rattrapaient les autres également.

_ Vous les connaissez, Asuma sensei ? Demanda Ino, curieuse sur cet ambassadeur mystère.

_ Gai et lui les ont rencontré à leurs arrivés, répondit Aigle, ne voulant pas qu'ils entrent sur ce sujet, maintenant, taisez-vous ou vous serez vite fatigué.

_ Vous compter courir comme ça jusqu'à Suna ? S'enquit sérieusement Gai, devinant grâce à présence des deux anbus que la mission était importante.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Aigle.

_ Merde ! Jura Tenten alors que Aigle, Corbeau, Kakashi, Hoshiko et Shikamaru accélérait encore plus. Ils vont diablement vite !

_ Ce qui me choque surtout ajouta Ino, à côté d'elle, c'est Shikamaru. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si rapide, même lors de mission.

_ Gardez votre souffle, les filles, ordonna Asuma. Les suivre ne va pas être de la tarte. Je comprend un peu pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas d'escorte d'ailleurs ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Leurs courses continua comme ça pendant quelques heures. Après une demi-heure de pause à midi, ils reprirent la course, ne s'arrêtant qu'un quart d'heure dans l'après-midi. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés.

_ Savez-vous quand ils vont enfin s'arrêter pour la nuit, Asuma sensei ? Demanda Ino, qui commençait à fatigué.

_ Dans cinq minutes, répondit Aigle, non loin d'eux, Severus, Fred et Georges arrivent.

Effectivement, les balais des trois sorciers surgirent soudain des arbres. Ils suivirent Onjin dans une petite clairière à quelques mètres du chemin et se posèrent au sol. Fatigués, les genins de l'équipe neuf et dix s'écroulèrent à terre.

_ Enfin ! Soupira Ino, je suis crevée.

_ Vous feriez mieux de manger et de dormir rapidement, leur conseilla Severus, le visage sans émotion, on repart de bonne heure demain.

_ Et les tours de garde ? Questionna Tenten.

_ Pas besoin, répondit Fred. On s'en occupe.

_ C'est à nous de vous protéger, répliqua Neji, pas à vous !

_ Vous le ferez quand vous arriverez à nous vaincre, répondit Georges en suivant Fred et Severus dans les sous-bois alentours.

_ Laissez-les, ordonna Aigle en voyant que Neji s'apprêtait à les suivre. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

_ Vous n'êtes pas inquiet pour eux ? Demanda Gai, se demandant pourquoi ils semblaient tous aussi détendu.

_ Non, répondit Kakashi, et vous n'avez pas besoin de l'être non plus. Ils ont des techniques qui nous avertiront au moindre danger.

_ Ils ont l'air d'avoir pas mal de techniques intéressantes, commenta Neji, intéressé.

_ Tu ne pourra les apprendre, l'informa Kakashi alors que Severus, Fred et Georges revenaient. Ça restera dans leur famille.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Aigle.

_ Oui, répondit Severus en le regardant. On avait cru entendre du bruit mais c'était simplement un corbeau.

_ Merci, répondit Aigle, comprenant le message sous entendu.

Les trois sorciers s'installèrent près de Onjin et se forcèrent à manger. L'inquiétude pour Harry leur coupait l'appétit mais ils devaient prendre des forces pour tenir le coup demain. Et Severus devrait être au mieux de sa forme pour soigner Harry. Du peu qu'il savait de Naruto, ce garçon n'était pas du genre à paniquer les autres pour rien. Alors s'il disait que c'était grave, c'est que ça l'était … Un bruissement à ses côtés lui fit lever la tête mais ce n'était que Corbeau qui partait «s'isoler ». Les trois sorciers, Aigle, Kakashi, Hoshiko et Shikamaru surent aussitôt pourquoi il partait mais ils masquèrent leur impatience et leur inquiétude. Quand Corbeau revint cinq minutes plus tard, le vrai cette fois-ci, il leur dit d'une voix visiblement amusé et détendu :

_ Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça soulage !

_ On a pas besoin d'entendre ça ! S'exclama Ino alors que le groupe de comploteur riaient.

Un feu fut allumer par Corbeau, réchauffant la soirée qui se rafraîchissait. Chacun sortit son repas et mangea en silence avant de se préparer pour la nuit. Refusant de dormir seule malgré le nombre de personnes alentour, Hoshiko se colla à Minato. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras quand elle fut installé.

_ J'en connais un qui va être heureux, marmonna Kakashi, amusé, faisant glousser ceux qui savait de quoi il parlait.

_ Harry ne va pas arrêter de les charrier ! Ajouta doucement Fred, couché avec Severus et Georges à côté de Onjin.

_ Dormez, grogna Aigle alors que de nouveaux gloussements se faisaient entendre, levé aux aurores.

_ Oui, chef ! Répondit Kakashi en se tournant sur le côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

De l'autre côté du feu, l'équipe neuf et dix (sauf Shikamaru!), chuchotait bas pour ne pas se faire entendre de nos amis :

_ Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être mis à l'écart ? Chuchota Neji.

_ Si, répondit Tenten, ils ont l'air de très bien se connaître.

_ J'ai entendu dire que Aigle et Corbeau ont sauvé Naruto quand il a disparu, répondit Gai. Je suppose qu'ils ont ensuite rencontré Kakashi.

_ Ça n'explique pas leur proximité avec les ambassadeurs et Shikamaru.

_ Moi, intervint Choji, un pâque de chips ouvert, je me demande pourquoi Shikamaru cache ses forces.

_ Tu penses vraiment que ce fainéant est plus fort qu'il ne le montre ? Demanda Neji, sceptique. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il court vite et qu'il cache des choses mais de là à cacher sa véritable force ?

_ Tu ne l'as pas vu ce matin à notre entraînement, répondit Ino, d'accord avec Choji, ni ces derniers jours d'ailleurs. Depuis une semaine, il semble complètement à l'ouest, même pendant les missions. Il est encore moins motivé que d'habitude. Mais lorsque ce crapaud est arrivé …

_ Un crapaud ? L'interrompit doucement Neji. Mais c'est une des convocation de …

_ Jiraya sama ou Naruto, intervint Asuma. J'y ai également songé. Et c'est sûrement Naruto : ils ne vous l'ont pas dit mais Naruto est avec l'ambassadeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble ? S'étonna Lee.

_ Aucune idée, répondit Asuma, ils ont refusé de le dire à Tsunade quand ils sont venus demander, ou plutôt ordonner, une mission. Tsunade a exigé des explications au retour mais ils avaient tous l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

_ Ça devient vraiment louche cette histoire, marmonna Neji.

_ Continue, s'il te plait, Ino, lui demanda Lee, on apprendra peut-être plus de chose pour nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe.

_ Comme je le disais, reprit donc Ino, quand ce crapaud est arrivé, il a juré comme un charretier et s'est levé d'un bond. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi bien éveillé ! Et voilà qu'il appelle Corbeau en hurlant après avoir prit une enveloppe du crapaud.

_ Comment Shikamaru savait que Corbeau était dans les environs ? Demanda Gai, attentif au récit de Ino.

_ Apparemment, répondit Asuma en regardant Gai, les sourcils froncés, il nous suit depuis une semaine !

Surpris par l'annonce, l'équipe neuf retint pourtant des exclamations de surprises pour ne pas alerter les autres.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe ? Demanda Neji, se doutant que l'enveloppe contenait un message de Naruto.

_ Non, répondit Asuma. Corbeau semblait heureux du message mais Shikamaru est devenu limite enragé ! Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Et je n'ai pas trop compris ses divagations non plus.

_ Résumons, déclara Neji, Nous avons quatre étrangers débarqué d'on ne sait où aux techniques étranges mais impressionnantes. Ils connaissent Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei, Aigle, Corbeau et Jaylin, la femme mystère. Shikamaru cache sa véritable force, et vraisemblablement Naruto. L'un des ambassadeur part avec Naruto à Suna faire je ne sais quoi et se retrouve blessé. Et Tsunade sama ne savait apparemment pas que Naruto était partit !

_ Quelque chose se passe dans le village, résuma Asuma, quelque chose dont ils sont tous au courant.

_ Continuer à en parler ce soir ne servira à rien, intervint Choji en baillant. Et on en apprendra sûrement plus à Suna.

_ Choji a raison, approuva Asuma. On ferait mieux de dormir. La journée de demain risque d'être aussi fatigante.

Avec un faible bonne nuit mutuel, ils se couchèrent tous. Ils mirent tout de même un certain temps à s'endormirent, inquiet de ce qui se passait dans leur village …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que l'aube se levait à peine, Severus, Aigle et Kakashi levèrent tout le monde. Après une nuit courte, le réveil fut un peu difficile pour Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji et Ino. Leurs senseis étaient habitués au manque de sommeil mais pas eux, surtout avec la journée harassante d'hier et celle qui s'annonçait aujourd'hui. Encore un peu endormis, ils se forcèrent debout. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, Severus et Aigle chuchotèrent un moment avant que Aigle n'acquiesce. Fouillant dans ses poches, il sortit alors des pilules de soldats qu'il donna aux cinq genins.

_ Prenez-les, ordonna-t-il, ça vous aidera à tenir la route après votre nuit courte.

_ Vous nous espionnez ? Demanda Asuma, méfiant, alors que les genins le remerciait pour les pilules de soldat.

_ Ce ne serait pas l'inverse, plutôt ? Demanda carrément Aigle.

Asuma, Gai et ses élèves jurèrent mentalement. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas été assez discret hier soir. Méfiants, ils se tendirent. Ils avaient beau connaître Kakashi et Shikamaru, ils ne les reconnaissaient plus ces derniers temps. Alors cela ne les aidait pas à leur confiance.

_ Si vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à des gens de votre propre village, intervint brusquement Severus en lisant leurs pensées de surface, dont certains que vous connaissez depuis des années je vous le rappelle, rentrez chez vous !

_ Il a raison, ajouta durement Fred alors que Severus se préparait au départ.

_ Même si vos amis vous cache des choses, continua Georges,

_ Vous n'avez pas à douter d'eux.

_ Et on parle en connaissance de cause, terminèrent-ils ensemble.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Asuma, un peu honteux suite aux paroles froides mais logiques des trois ambassadeurs.

_ Secrets de leur village, intervint Aigle qui avait laissé Severus, Fred et Georges faire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, ajouta-t-il en mangeant rapidement son repas, c'est que malgré leur lien très proche avec Harry, le quatrième ambassadeur, Severus, Fred et Georges ne savent probablement pas la moitié des choses qu'il cache.

_ Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doute de lui, rajouta Georges.

_ On sait que Harry veut nous protéger et qu'il nous dira tout un jour où l'autre, continua Fred.

_ Alors ça nous suffit.

_ En gros, comprit Asuma, vous le considérez comme un chef ?

_ On peut voir ça comme ça, répondirent les jumeaux, légèrement amusés par les mots de Asuma.

_ D'après ce que j'ai vu de lui, commenta Gai, les sourcils froncés en se rappelant de la carrure de Harry, il a pourtant l'air jeune.

_ Ne vous fiez pas à son âge ou son apparence, le prévint Severus en revenant.

Il donna les deux sacs au jumeaux et ajouta :

_ Harry à beau être le plus jeune de nous quatre, c'est pourtant le plus puissant. Et s'il nous dit qu'on doit aller en enfer, on le suivra sans poser de questions.

_ Quant à votre discussion d'hier soir, intervint d'emblée Kakashi d'une voix grave pour sauver Severus d'autres questions, vous en apprendrez sûrement une partie à Suna ou sur le chemin du retour. Alors en attendant, ne fouiner plus et faite-moi confiance.

_ On sait que tu ne trahirais jamais le village, Kakashi, lui dit Gai, sérieux pour une fois. Alors on s'excuse d'avoir douté de vous.

_ Oubliez ça, marmonna Kakashi en mettant son sac sur le dos, et préparez-vous. On part dans cinq minutes.

Un peu gêné de la situation, les cinq minutes suivantes furent très calme. Et c'est dans un silence tendu qu'ils reprirent la course vers Suna … Après une brève pause dans la matinée, ils stoppèrent à midi. Épuisée, Hoshiko se laissa tomber à terre.

_ Ça va ? S'inquiéta Aigle en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Oui, répondit Hoshiko. J'ai simplement besoin de me reposer un peu.

_ Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois capable de repartir, la contredit Aigle, qui commençait à la connaître. Je suis déjà surpris que tu ai tenu la cadence aussi longtemps.

Hoshiko regardant les yeux bleus de Aigle, brillant d'inquiétude et de tendresse pour elle, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu triste :

_ Nee-chan nous entraînait souvent le soir et le week-end. Du coup, on était plus avancée que les autres de notre âges.

_ Ça ne me surprend pas d'elle, chuchota Aigle pour Hoshiko en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il n'empêche que tu ne courras pas avec nous tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il, je vais te porter.

_ Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hoshiko.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre avec Aigle sur ce point là. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il avait raison : malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir autant et elle s'était vite épuisée.

_ Non, répondit Aigle, souriant sous son masque.

_ Si je deviens trop lourde, tu me poses, lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Si tu deviens trop lourde, répéta Aigle amusé, je te confie à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ D'accord, souffla Hoshiko, les yeux fermés, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Aigle, tu as gagné.

Aigle eut un petit rire enjoué et serra la main de Hoshiko, faute de pouvoir l'embrasser sur le front à cause de son masque. Il sortit ensuite leurs deux repas et lui tendit le sien.

_ Il faut penser à Onjin, lui rappela-t-elle en se redressant pour manger.

_ Je viens de le voir partir, l'informa Aigle. On s'arrêtera encore une fois avant d'entamer la traversée du désert.

_ Dans combien de temps y sera-t-on ? S'enquit-elle.

_ En fin d'après midi si tout va bien, lui dit-il. On pourra atteindre Suna ce soir ou dans la nuit si on ne s'arrête pas.

_ Tant mieux, répondit Hoshiko en finissant rapidement son repas. Plus vite on arrivera, plus on sera rassuré.

_ Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Aigle, j'en suis sûr.

Finissant son repas également, il se releva et informa les autres de leur départ imminent avant de ranger les restes de Hoshiko et lui. Déjà sur leurs balais, Severus, Fred et Georges n'attendaient que le signal du départ. Aigle prit Hoshiko sur son dos, la laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Puis, quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils repartir …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit était tombé depuis une heure. A l'entrée de Suna, les gardes somnolaient à leur postes, s'ennuyant ferme. Ils avaient été informé de la venu de ninjas de Konoha hier matin mais ils étaient trop tôt pour les voir déjà arrivé … Ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas la motivation de nos amis, qui avaient décidé d'un commun accord de poursuivre jusqu'à Suna sans s'arrêter. Alors quand des bruits de courses se firent entendre au loin, les gardes se redressèrent, les sens en alertes. Un bruit sur leur droite les fit détourner un instant la tête pour voir Gaara, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

_ Gaara sama ! Saluèrent les gardes.

_ Konoha arrive, les informa Gaara sans regarder les gardes.

_ Ça ne peut pas déjà être eux ! S'étonna l'un des gardes. Ça ne fait que deux jours !

__ _Ils ont une bonne motivation, répondit-il simplement alors que des silhouettes se dessinaient à l'horizon.

Fronçant les sourcils devant un groupe visiblement important, Gaara et les gardes durent attendre quelques minutes pour savoir leur nombres exact.

_ Douze et un autre tigre ! S'étonna l'un des gardes. C'est beaucoup pour seulement quatre personnes à ramener !

_ Ils ont sans doute été incapable d'empêcher le Hokage d'ajouter des ninjas supplémentaires, marmonna Gaara pour lui-même.

_ On dirait que le nouvel Hokage sous-estime beaucoup ses ninjas, répondit l'un des gardes, qui avaient entendu Gaara.

_ Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit Gaara alors que le groupe se rapprochait enfin.

_ Vous voulez que j'appelle du renfort, au cas où ? S'enquit l'un des gardes, tout de même méfiant envers le surnombre de ninja.

_ Non, ça va aller, les remercia Gaara. Kankuro, Temari et moi allons les gérer.

_ Entendu, Gaara sama, répondirent les gardes alors que le groupe de Konoha arrivaient enfin aux portes de Suna. Alors que Gaara allait à leur rencontre, trois personnes descendirent du ciel sur des balais, faisait sursauter les gardes.

_ Tout va bien, les rassura Gaara, ils sont avec Konoha, répondit Gaara en reconnaissant Severus, Fred et Georges d'après les souvenirs de Naruto.

_ Gaara ! Salua Kakashi en s'avançant vers lui avec Aigle, Hoshiko endormie sur son dos.

_ Kakashi, répondit Gaara avec un bref salut. Vous êtes venu en grand nombre !

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Kakashi soupira de lassitude avant de répondre :

_ Impossible de faire autrement.

_ Où est Harry ? S'enquit brusquement Severus, sans se soucier des politesses.

_ En sécurité, chez moi, répondit Gaara, comprenant son empressement. Je vous y emmène dès que vous répondez à une question.

_ Une question ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs ninjas de Konoha.

_ Pas vous, répondit Gaara en les regardant brièvement avant de porter son regard sur les jumeaux et Severus. Dites-moi le mot de passe de la carte ?

_ Hein ? Firent plusieurs personnes, ne comprenant strictement rien à sa question.

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, répondirent aussitôt les jumeaux, sachant autant que Severus de quoi il parlait.

_ Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Demanda durement Severus alors que les intrus au groupe comprenait encore moins la réponse des jumeaux.

_ Un ami à vous qui se méfiait des imposteurs, répondit simplement Gaara.

_ Emmenez-nous à Harry et Naruto, s'il vous plait, lui demandèrent les jumeaux.

_ Etes-vous sûr de ceux qui vous accompagne ? Demanda Gaara sans bouger de place.

_ Même si je ne confierais pas mes secrets et ma vie à tous, répondit franchement Severus, je peux vous certifier qu'ils sont tous de Konoha.

_ Alors suivez-moi, répondit Gaara, se fiant au jugement du compagnon de Harry.

Il fit demi tour et les mena à vive allure à travers le village jusqu'à une grande maison proche de la tour du Kazekage devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

_ Le voyage du retour n'a pas été de tout repos pour Harry, les informa Gaara alors qu'ils les faisaient tous entrer dans la maison.

_ Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Severus.

_ Tom l'a soigné du mieux possible avant notre retour ici mais la fièvre est apparu en chemin à cause de ses plaies qui s'étaient infectées. On a tout essayé pour changer ses pansements mais Harry a refusé. Et quand il était inconscient, son «énergie » nous empêchait de l'approcher. Il a accepté des potions mais ça n'a pas suffit à stopper la fièvre.

_ A quel point est-il ? Demanda Severus, peur de la réponse.

_ Il délire, répondit simplement Gaara.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, déclara Fred, même avec de la fièvre, Harry a toujours guérit plus vite que les autres.

_ Naruto n'a pas comprit pourquoi non plus, les informa Gaara alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage. Et comme nos médecins ne peuvent pas l'approcher, ils le soignent du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il est chez vous et non à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Neji.

_ Entre autre, répondit Gaara en s'engageant dans un couloir au bout duquel ils virent Kankuro et Temari.

_ Vous vous méfiez d'eux ? Demanda Asuma.

Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il arrêta tout le monde devant son frère et sa sœur et leur demanda :

_ Tout va bien à l'intérieur ?

_ Pas de changement, répondit Kankuro, l'adulte est partit se laver il y a dix minutes, il ne devrait pas tarder !

_ Merci, répondit Gaara, vous pouvez allez dormir, je m'occupe du reste.

_ Tu es sûr, Gaara ? Demanda sa sœur.

_ Oui, lui assura Gaara, au pire, vous n'êtes qu'à l'étage supérieur.

_ Très bien, accepta sa sœur, bonne nuit à tous.

Après les salutations polies, Kankuro et Temari se retirèrent pour la nuit. Gaara reporta ensuite son attention sur leurs invités.

_ Pour répondre à votre question, reprit Gaara en regardant Asuma, je ne me méfie absolument pas d'eux. Au contraire, je les protège. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en coupant court à d'autre question, vous seriez gentil de ne pas provoquer de bagarre. Je ne veux pas voir notre maison s'écrouler.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous attaquerions Naruto et l'ambassadeur Potter alors que ce dernier est blessé ! Répliqua Neji.

_ Parce que Sasuke Uchiwa est ici, répondit Gaara

__ _Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les genins, choqué de savoir Sasuke ici. (_Nb : n'oubliez pas que Shikamaru à été nommé chunin! _)

Bien que surpris également, Gai et Asuma gardèrent le silence. Ils regardèrent plutôt le reste de leur groupe. Devant les visages souriant de Hoshiko, Kakashi et Shikamaru (_Nb : Aigle et corbeau ont des masques, rappelez-vous!_), ils froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Vous saviez que Sasuke Uchiwa était ici, comprit Asuma.

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi, Naruto nous a prévenu de sa présence avec eux dans son message.

_ Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? S'exclama Neji, furieux. Vous protégez un traître ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez, on a failli mourir à cause de lui ! Sasuke Uchiwa doit être mis aux arrêts !

A l'instant où il finit ces mots, Neji, avec un cri de surprise, se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. Les ninjas et les trois sorciers se retournèrent aussitôt pour voir un homme les menaçant d'une baguette.

_ Sirius ! Soufflèrent Severus, Fred et Georges choqué de le voir vivant et ici.

_ Si vous approchez mes chiots, déclara Sirius d'une voix mortel, ignorant ses amis pour le moment, je vous tue !

_ Relâchez mon élève, ordonna Gai en position de combat avec Asuma et les genins.

Severus, Fred et Georges transplanèrent aussitôt devant Sirius, leurs baguettes en main, surprenant leur «escorte », tant par leur technique que par leur geste.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu es vivant, Sirius, lui dit Severus sans quitter les ninjas des yeux, mais tu peux relâcher le gamin, il est avec nous.

_ Pas tant que je serais sûr qu'ils ne les toucheront pas, grogna Sirius.

_ Personne ne les touchera, Sirius, jura Gaara en passant à travers les ninjas pour le rejoindre.

Il se tourna vers les ninjas et ajouta :

_ Ils sont tous les quatre sous ma protection, ajouta Gaara d'un ton sans réplique, je n'hésiterais pas à attaquer quiconque s'en prendra à eux.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs ninjas de l'escorte, surpris d'une telle protection de la part de Gaara.

_ Ça suffit ! Intervint durement Aigle. Il confia Hoshiko à Kakashi et alla se placer aux côtés de Gaara, face aux autres ninjas de Konoha.

_ Severus, Fred, Georges, commença Aigle sans quitter l'escorte des yeux, emmenez votre ami dans la salle et occupez-vous de Harry. Kakashi, Corbeau, Shikamaru, Onjin, accompagnez-les.

Sirius relâcha Neji, qui se réceptionna sur le sol. Transplanant près des portes avec Severus, Fred et Georges, ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle. Kakashi, Corbeau, Shikamaru et Onjin les suivirent aussitôt. Quand la porte fut refermé, Aigle reprit froidement :

_ Nous sommes venu soigner Harry, pas provoquer un conflit ! Alors contrôlez-vous sinon je vous renvoie à Konoha. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avions pas besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes ici uniquement parce que la Godaime nous fait surveiller.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna Gaara à ses côtés.

Il regarda Aigle du coin de l'œil et ajouta :

_ C'est l'une des raisons qui me pousse à protéger Naruto, Sasuke, Harry et Sirius. On savait qu'ils ne rentreraient pas facilement à Konoha.

_ Vous pouvez peut-être protéger Uchiwa, répliqua Neji, mais encore faut-il que votre nouveau Kazekage soit d'accord avec vous.

Un sourire sadique s'étala soudain sur les lèvres de Gaara, inquiétant les ninjas qui se rappelèrent soudain qu'il détenait Shukaku.

_ Dommage pour vous, leur dit Gaara d'une voix froide, **JE** suis le nouveau Kazekage !

_ Félicitation, lui dit Aigle avant que ses ninjas ne disent quelque chose qu'ils regrettent plus tard. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez mérité.

_ C'est grâce à Naruto que j'en suis là, lui dit Gaara, sachant qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Il regarda intensément Aigle, qui comprit que Gaara voulait lui parler dès que possible. Acquiesçant brièvement, il se tourna de nouveau vers les genins, Asuma et Gai. Les avoir avec eux les contraindraient à faire attention à leurs propos mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : s'il les laissaient libre maintenant, ils risquaient fort de prévenir la Godaime de la présence de Sasuke ici. Et il n'en était pas question pour le moment. Certaines choses devaient être expliqué avant ...

_ Vous allez venir avec nous dans la salle, ordonna alors Aigle, mais vous restez tranquille. La première personne qui s'approche de Sasuke, Naruto ou l'ami des ambassadeurs n'aura pas à faire à moi mais à Harry quand il se réveillera.

_ Et je serais vous, ajouta aussitôt Gaara avec un sourire encore plus sadique, je me méfierai de lui. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable …

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Gaara et Aigle allèrent dans la salle, emmenant de force Asuma, Gai et les genins ….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dès que Sirius, Fred, Georges et Severus entrèrent dans la salle, ils se précipitèrent sur le lit où était allongé Harry. Pâle et en sueur, Harry s'agitait en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible. Severus ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit une petite boite de sa poche, qu'il agrandit à côté du lit.

_ Harry ! Chuchota Fred en dégageant les cheveux trempés de sueurs du front de Harry.

_ Il s'agite un peu moins qu'à notre arrivée, les informa Sirius en tenant la main de son filleul.

_ Sans doute par manque de force, commenta Severus en installant des fioles sur la table de chevet à côté du lit avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry. Éloignez-vous, je vais lister ses blessures.

Sirius, Fred et Georges reculèrent, laissant Severus marmonner une formule. Un parchemin et une plume apparurent aussitôt dans les airs, listant tous les problèmes interne et externe de Harry. Severus regarda la liste, réfléchissant rapidement à ce dont il aurait besoin. Cependant, lorsque la liste se termina, il pâlit considérablement et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'à côté, sous le choc.

_ Severus ! S'inquiétèrent Sirius et les jumeaux, attirant les regards des ninjas sur eux.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius en voyant l'état de choc de Severus. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

Les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, Severus ne semblait pas vraiment réagir. Sirius prit le parchemin et le lut. Quand il arriva à la dernière ligne, il s'assit sur une chaise entre les deux lits, également sous le choc.

_ On sait enfin la raison pour laquelle la magie de Harry est chaotique, répondit lentement Sirius devant les visages inquiets des autres.

_ C'est grave ? S'inquiétèrent les jumeaux.

_ Non, répondit Severus en réagissant enfin. Il devra se reposer plus souvent mais il va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi choqué ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

_ Montre-leur, Sirius, lui demanda Severus.

Sirius donna le parchemin aux jumeaux, qui leur lurent. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière ligne qu'ils comprirent enfin les réactions de Severus et Sirius :

_« Enceinte de six semaines »_

…_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Quel choc, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Pour la question : « comment s'est possible ? », premièrement, Harry est très puissant et l'un des deux seul héritier de Merlin. Donc on peut imaginer que c'est possible. Deuxièmement, n'oubliez pas que Harry, Severus, Fred, Georges, Tom et James ont passé environ 1 an dans la salle spéciale, à Gringotts. Même si il ne s'est écoulé qu'une journée dehors, on peut tout de même imaginé que c'est possible. Après tout, « _la seule limite de la magie, c'est votre imagination_ », … **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite bientôt. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à la suite des trois ambassadeurs, Shikamaru referma la porte derrière eux. Ils regardèrent Severus, Fred, Georges et Sirius entourer le lit de Harry mais les laissèrent seuls pour le moment. Kakashi posa Hoshiko sur un lit et chercha Naruto et Sasuke des yeux avec les autres. Soulagés et attendris, ils les virent endormis à terre à l'autre bout de la salle, collés au poitrail de Itazura. Tournés l'un vers l'autre, Sasuke avait passé un bras protecteur autour de Naruto, dont la tête était à moitié caché dans la poitrine de Sasuke. Onjin alla immédiatement s'allonger à côté d'eux, sa tête tournée vers Harry … Entendant soudain les jumeaux s'inquiéter pour Severus, les ninjas se tournèrent brusquement vers eux pour voir Severus assis sur un autre lit, en état de choc. Après avoir lu un papier, Sirius se laissa également tomber sur une chaise, aussi pâle que Severus. Ils les écoutèrent discuter tous les quatre, un peu inquiet pour Harry. Lorsque Fred et Georges eurent lu le parchemin listant ses blessures, ils s'exclamèrent d'un air ahuri :

_ Merlin tout puissant !

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Harry n'a rien de grave mais je préfère en parler avec lui avant, leur dit Severus, maintenant debout, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous le saurez bientôt, promis.

_ Tant que tu nous assure que Harry va s'en sortir, répondit Kakashi, nous n'avons pas à nous immiscer dans sa vie privé.

_ Merci, répondit Severus en reportant son attention sur Harry.

Rassuré pour Harry, Corbeau alla s'asseoir près de Sasuke et Naruto. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son frère, souriant sous son masque. Kakashi et Shikamaru le laissèrent profiter de son frère et choisirent plutôt de rester entre la porte et eux, au cas où certains genins impulsifs décideraient de passer outre les ordres de Aigle et Gaara. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait invoquer un rideau accroché au plafond pour masquer le lit de Harry. Alors que Sirius, Fred et Georges retournaient près de Kakashi et Shikamaru pour donner de l'intimité à Severus et Harry, Aigle et Gaara entrèrent dans la salle avec l'escorte.

_ Où sont-ils ? Demanda d'emblée Aigle après avoir vérifié d'un regard Hoshiko.

_ Severus soigne Harry, répondit Kakashi en désignant le rideau d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Naruto et Sasuke dorment avec Itazura et Onjin au fond de la salle.

La réponse de Kakashi attira tout les regards dans la direction indiqué. Sans se soucier des regards de colère ou de méfiance de certains, Aigle rejoignit Corbeau. Alors que Ino appelait « Sasuke kun », Neji fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Le regard dangereux de Kakashi et Shikamaru, en position de la prise des ombres, le dissuada.

_ Fout leur la paix, grogna Sirius, les mains des jumeaux sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de faire un pas.

_ Qu'ont-ils fait pour être autant épuisés ? Demanda soudain Aigle en revenant seul vers eux, avertissant silencieusement Neji de se calmer.

Il se plaça entre Sirius et Kakashi, masquant la vue de Corbeau, Naruto, Sasuke, Itazura et Onjin aux équipe neuf et dix.

_ Sasuke se remet de sa maladie, répondit Sirius.

_ Naruto a dit que ce n'était pas grave, pourtant ! S'inquiéta Corbeau qui les écoutait du fond de la salle.

_ Il va bien, le rassura Sirius, qui se doutait qui se cachait sous le masque grâce aux discussions qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke dans leur cellule, Harry et Naruto l'ont soigné. Mais il était très faible et n'avait presque plus de chakra. En plus, lui et Naruto n'ont pratiquement pas dormis depuis notre arrivé à Suna.

_ Je suppose qu'ils étaient au chevet de Harry ? Demanda Shikamaru.

_ Oui, répondit Sirius en allant s'asseoir contre un mur avec les jumeaux. Je n'ai réussi à les envoyer dormir qu'il y a deux heures.

_ Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Aigle assis dans le bas du lit de Hoshiko.

_ Vous ne demandez même pas qui il est et comment il s'est retrouvé avec Sasuke Uchiwa ? S'étonna Asuma.

_ Qui je suis ? Répéta durement Sirius en posant des yeux froid sur Asuma, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Comment je me suis retrouvé dans la même cellule que Sasuke ? Continua-t-il, après un combat pour protéger mon filleul.

_ C'est un passage ? S'étonnèrent Fred et Georges en attirant le regard de Sirius sur eux.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Sirius, ne voulant pas en dire trop devant ces inconnus.

_ Quel passage ? Demanda Neji, toujours méfiant mais attentif. Et pourquoi avez-vous parlez de cellule ? Uchiwa a suivit volontairement Orochimaru.

_ Ben voyons ! S'exclama Sirius, qui aimait de moins en moins ce gamin. Suivre volontairement ce taré quand tu es contrôlé !

_ Contrôlé ! Répétèrent plusieurs voix parmi l'escorte.

_ Vous croyez que le sceau maudit était là pour faire jolie ? Répliqua méchamment Sirius.

_ « Était » ? retinrent Corbeau, Aigle, Kakashi et Shikamaru.

Un sourire fier orna soudain les lèvres de Sirius. Il regarda les quatre intervenants et déclara :

_ Harry et Naruto ont réussi à l'enlever.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix choqués.

_ Taisez-vous ! Intervint Aigle en voyant Hoshiko bouger sans se réveiller.

_ C'est impossible ! S'exclama plus doucement Gai. Seul le quatrième Hokage aurait pu l'enlever.

_ Ouais ! C'est ça ! Marmonna Sirius alors que des sourires narquois mais discrets ornaient les lèvres de ceux qui savaient qui se cachait sous le masque de Aigle. Alors on va dire que j'ai rêvé, hein ! Continua-t-il, moqueur mais froid. C'est vrai après tout ! Naruto et Harry ne sont que des incapables !

Alors que des gloussements se faisaient entendre de ceux qui connaissaient vraiment les capacités de Naruto et Harry, Sirius afficha un sourire malicieux. Il regarda Gaara et lui dit, faussement désolé :

_ Désolé Gaara mais il semble que j'ai été pris dans un puissant genjutsu !

_ Ah oui ? Demanda Gaara, amusé par les moqueries de Sirius.

_ Oui, continua Sirius, j'ai dû imaginer la cinquantaine de ninjas que Naruto et moi avons tués.

_Hein ! Firent des voix surprises.

_ Et j'ai dû imaginer le cadavre carbonisé de Orochimaru ! Continua Sirius, ignorant l'intervention de l'escorte.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent presque tout les ninjas, choqués (_Nb : la famille et les amis ne savaient pas non plus la mort de Orochimaru, n'oubliez pas!_)

Réveillée en sursaut par les cris de choc, Hoshiko se redressa d'un bond dans le lit, regardant autour d'elle d'un air apeurée. Voyant Aigle, elle se rassura un instant, pour s'inquiéter de nouveau :

_ Harry ! Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle en les cherchant des yeux.

_ Tout va bien, la rassura Aigle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle après un grognement envers ceux qui l'avait réveillée. Severus soigne Harry et Naruto est endormi.

Hoshiko tourna sa tête vers le rideau, où elle apercevait l'ombre de Severus, avant de regarder dans le fond de la salle. Corbeau était toujours près des garçons, sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Lui et Naruto ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir réagit au bruit. Rassurée, elle se tourna vers les autres, pour voir le visage curieux de Sirius vers elle.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Amusés, ils se sourirent mutuellement.

_ Sirius Black, je suis le parrain de Harry.

_ Jaylin Adams, répondit-elle, masquant sa surprise de le voir ici, je suis une amie de Aigle. J'ai rencontré Harry et Naruto à mon arrivée au village. «Je préfère attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde pour lui dire la vérité », songea Jaylin.

_ Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, intervint Asuma en s'adressant à Sirius, une cigarette non allumé dans la bouche, racontez-nous donc ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru et ses hommes ?

_ Oh ! Non, non, non ! Fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, je laisse le privilège à Harry, Naruto et Sasuke de vous le raconter. Ça ne serait pas juste !

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais ? Chuchota Hoshiko à Aigle alors que des grognements et des gloussements se faisaient entendre.

_ Pas grand chose d'intéressant, répondit Aigle en passant son bras autour des épaules de Hoshiko, Sirius s'amuse à provoquer notre escorte après leur menace envers Sasuke.

_ J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Répliqua Hoshiko, connaissant le côté maraudeur de Sirius (_Nb : elle n'a pas fini de lire le __tome 4. Elle ne savait donc pas que Sirius était cru mort_.)

A ce moment, Severus sortit de derrière le rideau, attirant tout les regards vers lui. Se levant d'un bond, Fred, Georges, Sirius, Aigle et Hoshiko attendirent, impatients.

_ Il va s'en sortir, répondit Severus, recevant des soupirs de soulagements. Les os cassés sont guéris et les plaies soignées.

_ Il a été frappé par une technique de foudre, intervint gravement Sirius. J'ai beau lui avoir donné quelque chose à sa demande, j'ai peur qu'il reste des dégâts.

_ Tu lui as donné ce que je prenais après mes rencontres avec lui ? Demanda Severus, un regard de compréhension sur le visage.

_ Oui, répondit Sirius sachant de quoi parlait Severus, ça à aidé ?

_ Beaucoup, répondit Severus, soulagé, ça lui a évité des dégâts internes.

_Qu'en est-il de sa fièvre ? Demanda à nouveau Sirius. Et sa commotion ? D'après ce que j'ai vu des dégâts après le combat, le choc a été très violent.

Severus soupira de lassitude et passa sa main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il avait involontairement copié sur Harry.

_ J'ai réussi à stabiliser sa fièvre, répondit-il. Elle est toujours assez haute mais il ne délire plus. Quant à sa commotion, on va malheureusement devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir s'il montre des symptômes. En attendant, il va falloir essayer de le garder au calme.

_ Bonne chance avec ça ! Répliquèrent les jumeaux, sachant très bien que Harry quitterait le lit aussitôt que possible.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse, déclara Sirius, qui n'avait pas quitter Severus des yeux.

_ Oui, répondit lentement Severus en le regardant, les sourcils froncés, la plupart de ses délires étaient des souvenirs de son enfance mais il y en a que je ne comprend pas du tout : avant que je stabilise sa fièvre, il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Lunard.

_ Remus, murmura Sirius, un regard de pur douleur sur son visage.

La douleur de Sirius et les larmes qu'il retenait inquiétèrent ceux qui savait qui était Lunard, surtout Fred, Georges et Severus.

_ Pitié ! Implorèrent soudain les jumeaux, peur de comprendre aussi bien que Severus ce que cela signifiait, dis-nous qu'il va bien ?

Incapable de répondre, Sirius hocha violemment la tête de droite à gauche avant de se transformer en chien. Se moquant royalement des regards de choc et de méfiance de ceux qui ne connaissait pas la magie, il se rendit près de Harry et se coucha à ses côtés sur le lit.

_ Comment fait-il ça ? Demanda Asuma, méfiant.

Aucuns d'eux n'étaient intervenu jusqu'à maintenant car c'était médical mais cette technique était très étrange à leur yeux.

_ La ferme, ordonna froidement Severus avant de se tourner vers Gaara. Savez-vous quelque chose de plus ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

_ De ce que j'ai appris, répondit Gaara, sachant la vérité par les souvenirs de Naruto et ses rares discussions avec Sirius, votre ami s'est fait prendre de la même manière que Sirius.

_ Quoi ! Répétèrent Severus, Fred et Georges, choqués et se demandant comment Remus avait franchit le voile.

_ Ce n'est pas le pire, continua Gaara doucement.

Le laissant continuer, Severus, Fred Georges prièrent pour qu'ils aient mal compris Sirius. Severus avait beau être ennemi avec les maraudeurs à l'école, il était devenu amis avec eux (_sauf le rat !_). Et il savait la douleur que cela représenterait pour Sirius, Harry et les jumeaux si Remus était vraiment mort …

_ D'après ce que je sais, Orochimaru a vite comprit que Remus venait du même endroit que Sirius. Alors il l'a enfermé avec Sirius, Sasuke et Amaya, une autre prisonnière. Je ne sais pas ce que ce bâtard leur a fait mais ils étaient tous trois blessés. Et il y a environ deux semaines, une nuit de pleine lune, tout a dégénéré : Remus a senti le sang de Sirius et Sasuke et a voulu les protéger. Les ninjas du son ont eu peur de lui …

Gaara ne finit pas mais il savait que tout le monde l'avait comprit. Remus avait été tué par les hommes de Orochimaru, apeurés par la transformation de Remus et son désir de protéger sa meute.

_ Non ! Soufflèrent les jumeaux en secouant négativement la tête. Non ! Répétèrent-ils alors que Severus s'approchait d'eux. Ce n'est pas vrai Sev' ! Implorèrent-ils, ignorant les regards de tristesse et de pitié. Remus est trop fort pour mourir !

Severus les prit dans ses bras, un regard de douleur sur le visage, et les entraîna doucement près de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas montrer cette partie de lui. Il n'aimait pas montrer aux autres ce qu'il y avait sous son masque. Fred et Georges avaient pourtant besoin de lui, comme Harry et Sirius auraient besoin de soutient. Il ne pouvait pas garder son masque de froideur alors que son ami et sa famille souffraient. Ils avaient besoin d'eux. Il devait penser à eux … Assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit de Harry, Severus serra les jumeaux dans ses bras, les laissant évacuer leur douleur. Il sentit la tête de Patmol sur son épaule. Severus lui caressa brièvement la tête en signe de soutient avant de reposer sa main dans les cheveux de Georges.

De l'autre côté du rideau, le silence s'était installé après le départ de Severus, Fred et Georges. Ceux qui connaissait Remus grâce aux souvenirs ne pleuraient pas mais avaient un regard triste. Les sorciers n'avaient pas assez de problèmes ? Ils n'avaient pas, chacun à leur manière, assez souffert ? Ils devaient en plus perdre une personne cher à leur cœur ? …

_ Qui est ce Remus dont ils parlaient ? Demanda timidement Ino.

Hoshiko, sa tête sur la poitrine de Aigle (ils se sont assis de nouveau entre temps), la regarda silencieusement un instant avant de répondre tristement :

_ Il s'appelait Remus Lupin. C'était le meilleur ami de Sirius et James Potter, le père de Harry. Avec Severus, ils se connaissaient depuis leurs onze ans. Il était comme un oncle pour Harry.

_ Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda Neji, agacés et suspicieux devant tout ces secrets.

_ Harry me l'a dit, menti facilement Hoshiko.

_ C'est tout de même étrange que les membres de la famille de l'ambassadeur Potter, de sang ou non, soit retrouvé les uns après les autres ! Remarqua Asuma en attendant des réactions de ses compatriotes qui semblaient bien connaître les ambassadeurs.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils gardèrent tous leurs émotions soigneusement cachées. Et le fait qu'ils soient tristes pour leurs amis les aidaient à masquer leurs réactions suite à la question de Asuma, même s'ils auraient voulu ne pas avoir le faire.

_ Si tu avais été là lors de la rencontre entre la Godaime et les ambassadeurs tu comprendrais pourquoi, répliqua Kakashi.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Gai.

_ Une guerre civile fait rage dans leur pays, répondit-il en sachant que cette partie de l'histoire était déjà connu. Une guerre civile dont Harry est le personnage centrale. Alors ses ennemis n'hésitent pas à se servir de ses amis et sa famille pour l'atteindre.

_ Et vous n'en avez pas entendu parler simplement parce que leur guerre est loin d'être aussi sanglante que les nôtres, ajouta Shikamaru qui s'attendait à cette question.

_ L'ambassadeur Potter n'est pas un peu jeune pour être au centre d'une guerre ? Commenta Tenten, les sourcils froncés.

_ L'âge n'a pas d'importance dans certaines situations, commenta Asuma. En revanche, ajouta-t-il, ce qui est important, c'est sa présence au sein de Konoha : s'il est vraiment au centre de leur guerre, n'est-ce-pas dangereux pour le village de l'avoir ici ?

_ Non, répondit Aigle, personne ne sait où il est ni même comment venir à Konoha !

_ Comment ne pourraient-ils pas trouver Konoha ? S'étonna Gai. Notre village est pourtant connu !

_ Leur pays est assez isolé du reste du monde (_Nb : Non ! Sans blague!_), répondit Kakashi en allant s'asseoir sur un lit vide. Le reste sont des informations confidentielles de leur pays que nous n'avons pas à savoir.

_ S'ils veulent vraiment une alliance avec Konoha, ils vont devoir dévoiler certains secrets, répliqua carrément Neji.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu ? Demanda soudain une voix glaciale.

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Severus sortir de derrière le rideau. Les mains serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges, il portait un regard noir sur Neji.

_ Tu ne nous connais pas et tu voudrais qu'on te confies nos secrets ? Continua Severus de cette même voix glaciale qu'on entend rarement chez lui. Tu n'es qu'un gamin effronté qui n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Un gamin qui n'a pas apprécié de se faire rembarrer par Sirius.

_ Neji faisait une simple remarque, intervint Gai, une main posé sur l'épaule de son élève pour le calmer. Et je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec lui.

_ Ce qui se passe chez nous ne sont pas vos affaires, répliqua Severus, ses yeux plissés dans la colère qui semblait rayonner de lui. Nous sommes venus ici pour retrouver la famille de Harry, pas pour être pris pour des espions ou être forcés de vous dires des choses confidentielles.

_ La famille de Harry ? Demanda Ino, toujours aussi curieuse.

_ Il y a une raison si Harry a aidé Naruto a délivrer Sasuke, intervint Kakashi.

_ Naruto est de la famille de Harry ? S'étonna Lee.

_ Ils sont cousins, répondit Kakashi alors que Severus continuait de fixer froidement Neji. Leurs mères étaient sœurs.

_ Il est un peu tard pour revenir dans la vie de Naruto après l'avoir abandonné aussi longtemps ! Répliqua Asuma qui ne savait pas dans quel guêpier il se fourrait.

Déjà fatigué d'avoir volé deux jours durant, de son inquiétude pour Harry et leur bébé, de la tristesse pour Remus mais aussi de ces idiots qui se mêlaient de choses qui ne les regardaient pas, la remarque de Asuma fut la goutte d'eau. En un éclair, sa baguette fut dans sa main. Et il ne fut pas le seul à réagir car de violents grognements se firent entendre : ayant entendu la réplique de Asuma, Sirius, ordonnant aux jumeaux de rester avec Harry, s'était téléporté dans le dos de Asuma. Sa baguette brillant d'une lueur verte fut pointée sur son cou. Dans un même temps, des chaînes de chakra s'était échappées du corps de Hoshiko, choquant Gai et Asuma qui reconnurent cette technique. Loin de retenir Hoshiko, Aigle, incapable de supporter la remarque sur sa famille, avait des kunais dans les mains…

Tout s'était passé en un éclair. Et si Asuma n'avait pas des compatriotes rapides, il serait mort : Shikamaru avait prit Severus et Sirius dans son ombre, laissant Gaara bloquer les chaînes de chakra de Hoshiko avec son sable. Quant à Aigle, si Kakashi et Corbeau n'avaient pas été aussi rapide pour le retenir, il aurait sûrement troué Asuma avec un rasengan. De leur côté, Gai et les cinq genins s'étaient mis en position d'attaque autour de Sirius et devant les autres ninjas, masquant leur choc des attaques rapide face à la menace pour Asuma.

_ J'ai vraiment honte d'avoir été mis dans votre équipe, Asuma sensei, déclara froidement Shikamaru dans le silence tendu qui suivis.

_ Shikamaru ! S'exclama Ino, surprise par sa rapidité d'intervention et sa froideur. Comment peux tu …

_ **La ferme** ! Rugit soudain une voix à vous glacer le sang alors qu'une puissance intention de tueur se faisait ressentir dans la salle.

Pour certains, cette intention de tueur était du déjà vu et ils arrivaient un peu à la supporter malgré sa puissance. Pour d'autres, elle était terrifiante, dangereuse, puissante. Malgré les années d'expérience de certains, ils sentirent des frissons de peur leur parcourir l'échine. Et cette aura dangereuse n'était émise que par nul autre que Harry.

Réveillé par son sixième sens qui lui hurlait « Danger ! Attaques », Harry avait passé outre les jumeaux et s'était forcé debout malgré sa grande faiblesse et sa fièvre persistante. S'appuyant sur Onjin qui était venu l'aider, Harry avait discrètement regarder les pensées de surface de Asuma, qu'il voyait menacé par Sirius. Les dernières minutes avaient alors défiler devant ses yeux. Une colère sans nom avait fait sortir brusquement son aura à sa dangerosité actuelle. Comment osait-il le critiquer ? Comment osait-il critiquer sa famille alors qu'elle avait presque toute été tuée en voulant protéger ceux qui lui était cher ? …

Avançant lentement grâce au soutient de Onjin, les jumeaux derrière lui, Harry déboucha de derrière le rideau. Fred et Georges avaient entendu tout ce qui s'était passé, surtout la remarque de Asuma. En plus, ils savaient pertinemment que Harry avait lu dans les pensées de Asuma. Et au vu de son aura et de sa colère, ils savaient que rien ne retiendrait Harry. Pas qu'ils avaient envie de retenir Harry, d'ailleurs ! ...

De l'autre côté, les ninjas furent assez surpris de voir Harry déjà debout. Trop prit dans leurs envies de meurtre, Severus, Sirius et Aigle ne l'avaient pas remarqués.

_ Bordel de merde ! Jura Shikamaru dans sa barbe, même si tout le monde l'entendit. Ça n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça ! Il fallait que Harry se réveille !

La phrase de Shikamaru attira le regard de Severus, Sirius et Aigle mais seul Severus sembla réagir à sa présence. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait debout quant Temari et Kankuro débarquèrent dans la salle. Alertés par la puissante intention de tueur, ils s'étaient dépêchés de venir aider leur frère.

Prenant ça pour une attaque, Harry les immobilisa immédiatement, stupéfiant par sa vitesse ceux qui ne l'avait jamais vu combattre.

_ Ce sont mon frère et ma sœur, intervint Gaara, pas inquiet pour deux sous car sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien de mal. Ils ont simplement dû sentir ton intention de tueur.

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda froidement Harry.

_ Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de ce village, répondit-il, étonnant ceux qui ne le savaient pas. Mon équipe et moi vous avons secouru après vos combats.

Harry et lui se fixèrent un moment. Ils lurent dans les yeux de l'autre à quel point ils étaient puissants et dangereux. Ils surent aussi qu'ils ne voulaient que le bonheur des leurs et que, dans cette situation, ils étaient alliés.

_ Ils t'entendent, déclara enfin Harry, alors ordonne leur de rester près de toi et de ne pas bouger. Ensuite, je les libère.

_ Tu ne vas tuer personne ? Demanda Gaara, gardant son calme face à Harry à cause de ses multiples personnalités.

_ Ce serait trop drôle, répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu maniaque, faisant rigoler Gaara et frissonner les autres.

_ Entendu, accepta ensuite Gaara en faisant un signe de tête de confirmation vers Kankuro et Temari.

Harry les relâcha d'un autre mouvement du poignet. Temari et Kankuro se rendirent aussitôt près de leur frère.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Gaara ? S'inquiéta sa sœur à son oreille.

_ _L'escorte_ a simplement poussé le bouchon trop loin, chuchota Gaara. Ne faites strictement rien.

De son côté, Harry, toujours appuyé contre Onjin, regardait ce qui se passait : Severus, partagé entre l'inquiétude pour sa santé et sa colère pour ces _intrus _Sirius, menaçant toujours Asuma malgré les armes pointées sur lui Hoshiko, maintenant en retrait et Aigle, qui luttait contre Kakashi et Corbeau pour aller s'en prendre à Asuma. Prenant une voix dur, sa voix de combattant impitoyable, Harry ordonna alors :

_ Severus, Sirius, venez ici. Shikamaru, relâche-les.

Voyant l'hésitation de Shikamaru et reconnaissant la personnalité dominante de Harry, Severus lui dit, se souciant plus d'éviter un bain de sang que des personnes qui l'entendaient :

_ Fait ce qu'il dit, Shikamaru. Il est en mode bataille.

Ceux qui était dans le secret savait que c'était la personnalité la plus dangereuse de Harry. Les autres, en revanche, se demandèrent mentalement ce que Severus entendait par «mode bataille ».

_ C'est vraiment leur chef ! S'étonna Lee alors que Shikamaru relâchait Severus et Sirius, qui transplanèrent à côté de Harry. Vous avez vu comment ils lui obéissent !

_ Ils m'obéissent uniquement pour vous sauver la vie, répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale.

_ Tu tiens à peine debout et tu penses pouvoir nous battre ? Répliqua Neji, provoquant un autre grognement de Sirius.

Sans se soucier de répondre à Neji pour le moment, Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers Sirius. Mais celui-ci trop concentré sur Neji, ne répondit pas.

_ Il joue les gamins insupportables depuis tout à l'heure simplement parce qu'on ne leur parle pas de nos secrets, répondit alors Severus. Sans compter qu'il a menacé de faire arrêter Sasuke.

_ Personne ne me prendra l'un de mes chiots ! Grogna Sirius.

_ Chiots ! Répétèrent plusieurs voix, curieuses de l'emploi de ce terme.

_ Ils devront me passer sur le corps, menaça dangereusement Harry.

Il reporta son attention sur Aigle, qui luttait toujours contre Kakashi et Corbeau, avant de regarder Hoshiko. Maintenant calmée par sa surprise de voir Harry déjà debout, elle regardait Aigle, visiblement inquiète pour lui. Harry regarda sa tante et son oncle un instant, le visage vierge de toute émotion. Chuchotant ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille de Onjin, il le lâcha et se dirigea vers Aigle, Kakashi et Corbeau. Malgré sa faiblesse et ses jambes flageolantes, il ne laissa rien voir aux autres. Quand il fut devant Aigle, celui-ci cessa enfin de se débattre, soulageant Kakashi et Corbeau. Ces derniers ne relâchèrent pourtant pas leurs vigilances, sachant qu'à eux deux, Minato et Harry pouvaient faire un vrai carnage.

Les yeux fixés sur ceux de son oncle, Harry afficha soudain un sourire amusé malgré sa fatigue de plus en plus grande. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Aigle, tant par soutient que pour mieux se pencher à son oreille.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, oncle Minato, lui chuchota Harry, sa personnalité de fou dangereux faisant brièvement surface. Je suis trop faible et tu serais découvert. En revanche, je veux bien partager mes jouets avec toi quand on rentrera ! Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant ! Et le mieux, c'est que personne ne saura rien ! … Alors en attendant, reprit-il, amusé, après un bref regard pour sa tante, tu ne préfère pas aller jouer avec tante Hoshiko ? !

Les seuls à entendre Harry, Kakashi et Corbeau pâlirent au début du discours de Harry. Ils savaient exactement qui étaient «les jouets » de Harry. Et même s'ils rêvaient de les trucider, ils ne voulaient même pas penser à ce que ces deux-là feraient aux agresseurs de Naruto … Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent la dernière phrase de Harry, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, surprenant ceux qui s'étaient inquiété devant leurs mines pâles. Et Aigle, de son côté, remerciait Kami pour son masque qui cachait sa soudaine rougeur après un sourire fou qui aurait fait courir en sens inverse quiconque l'avait vu.

_ Vous pouvez le lâchez, demanda ensuite Harry à Kakashi et Corbeau.

Sachant que Aigle avait maintenant autre chose en tête que tuer Asuma, Kakashi et Corbeau le firent volontiers, surprenant la plupart des occupants de la salle qui se demandait comment Harry pouvait se faire obéir ainsi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, aussi curieux que les autres.

_ Rien, grogna Aigle alors que Kakashi et Corbeau gloussaient.

Se retournant, Harry adressa un clin d'œil amusé aux jumeaux avant de vaciller soudain, prit de vertige.

_ Harry ! S'exclamèrent sa tante et les quatre autres sorciers alors que Aigle rattrapaient son neveu par la taille.

_ Restez près de Onjin, ordonna Harry à Severus, Sirius, Fred et Georges. Je n'ai pas fini.

_ Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour te lever, lui chuchota Aigle, son bras passer autour de la taille de son neveu et un bras de Harry autour de ses épaules.

_ Il fallait bien que je vous empêche de faire des conneries, marmonna Harry, appuyé contre son oncle. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en fixant un regard dur sur Asuma, je n'ai pas non plus apprécié ses commentaires sur notre famille. Alors maintenant …

Harry refusait de paraître faible devant les autres. Il devait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas un gamin impuissant. Il devait leur faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait à ceux qui s'en prenait à sa famille. Harry refusait pourtant de puiser dans sa magie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps mais il se doutait que c'était pour une bonne raison. Une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il comprendrait plus tard. Il puisa alors dans son chakra et en força dans ses jambes pour tenir debout. Il s'écarta ensuite doucement de son oncle mais n'enleva son bras de son épaule que lorsqu'il fut sûr de tenir debout seul.

_ Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ton chakra, lui reprocha doucement Aigle, ayant compris ce qu'il fabriquait.

_ J'ai des choses à faire, répondit Harry. En parlant de ça, ajouta-t-il si bas que seul Aigle l'entendit, la couverture de tante Hoshiko est foutu.

_ Je m'en doutais aussi, soupira Aigle aussi bas que Harry. Gai et Asuma n'ont rien dit pour le moment mais je sais qu'ils ont reconnu son attaque incontrôlée. Il va vraiment falloir que je l'aide à propos de ça, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

_ Tu me laisse gérer ? Lui demanda Harry.

_ Je crois que ça vaut mieux, répondit Aigle. Ils vont déjà se demander pourquoi j'ai réagis aussi violemment.

_ Mais parce que tu défendais la famille de ta chérie ! Répliqua Harry avec un petit rire amusé. Ne t'en fait pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage renfrogné de Aigle malgré son masque. J'ai toujours été aussi doué que toi dans ce genre de relation.

Aigle eut un petit rire à ce commentaire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

_ Je te fais confiance, lui dit Aigle en reprenant son sérieux, mais tu ferais mieux de te reposer après. Tu m'entend ?

_ Oui, Chef ! Répondit Harry avec un rapide salut militaire.

Aigle sourit tendrement. Ce garçon était dans sa vie depuis peu de temps mais il s'y était autant attaché que son fils, Kakashi et Kevan. _(Nb : Hoshiko n'a pas la même place dans son cœur, vous savez !_). Il reprit pourtant son sérieux quand il vit Harry faire face aux autres. Ces derniers étaient visiblement surpris de voir Harry capable de tenir encore debout malgré avoir failli s'écrouler tout à l'heure. Toujours en position de combat, l'équipe neuf et dix s'attendaient à tout avec Harry, surtout quand ils repensaient à la puissance de son intention de tueur. Mais Neji étant Neji, il déclara avec l'attitude hautaine des Hyuuga (_Nb : visiblement, la leçon de Naruto n'a pas suffit ! Une autre ?_ ) :

_ Tu es peut-être capable de tenir debout malgré ta faiblesses évidente, se moqua Neji en brisant le silence, mais tu ne pourras rien nous faire. Et les autres ne sont pas assez stupide pour risquer leurs carrières de ninja pour de simples ambassadeurs, même si vous semblez bien vous connaître !

_ Si tu es certain d'avoir raison, répliqua tranquillement Harry, dis-moi donc pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore attaqué ?

Ravis de pouvoir rabaisser le caquet de Harry, Neji s'apprêta à se ruer sur lui, pour être arrêté par Gai.

_ Ne le provoque pas, lui ordonna son sensei en serrant le poignet de Neji, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

_ C'est maintenant que vous vous décidez à vous méfiez de moi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix calme qui inquiéta un peu ceux qui le connaissait bien. « Un Harry tranquille face à ce qu'il considère comme une menace est un Harry dont il faut se méfier ! »

_ Et quand aurait-on dû se méfier de toi ? Répliqua Asuma, n'aimant pas se voir faire la morale par un gamin. Quand tu étais inconscient ?

_ Non, intervint Gaara sans bouger de son coin, vous auriez dû vous méfiez de lui lorsque je vous l'ai dit avant d'entrer dans la salle.

_ Là ! Vous voyez ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry. Même le chef de ce village le sait. Alors maintenant que les pendules sont à l'heure, continua d'emblée Harry en affichant soudain un regard dur, vous allez me dire ce que vous reprochez à ma famille !

_ Tout ce cirque pour ça ? S'étonna Ino avant que quiconque ait pu l'a faire taire.

_ Putain ! Jura Shikamaru en sentant la tension s'alourdir dangereusement. Quand est-ce qu'elle apprendra à se taire ?

_ Je serais vous, les menaça Harry avec un regard de tueur qui leur fit froid dans le dos, je dirais à la blondasse de se taire avant que je m'en occupe … Vous ne savez rien de notre famille, ajouta-t-il alors que Asuma suivait sagement le conseil de Harry. Vous ne savez même pas qui vous avez insulter !

_ J'ai simplement fait remarquer que ta famille aurais dû être là plutôt pour Naruto, répondit Asuma en sentant la tension de plus en plus lourde dans l'air.

_ Ma famille aurait dû être là plutôt ? Ben voyons ! Répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale alors que la colère prenait lentement le dessus. Et quand auraient-ils pu venir chercher Naruto, hein ? Quand le clan de ma mère et de mes tantes à été totalement anéanti ? Quand ma mère et ma tante ont été enlevées avant d'avoir vu leur souvenirs modifiées ? Ou quand ma mère et mon père sont morts à mes quinze mois pour me sauver la vie ?

Son aura de plus en plus apparente, il se tourna vers sa tante, qu'il vit dans les bras de Aigle, tremblante et vraisemblablement en larme suite aux souvenirs que Asuma forçait à la surface. Il croisa le regard de son oncle et fit un bref mouvement de la tête. Comprenant, Aigle entraîna Hoshiko vers Harry. Arrivés à côté de lui, Harry s'excusa doucement auprès de sa tante.

_ Il est temps que la vérité sorte, chuchota-t-elle en montrant brièvement ses yeux rougis, fais leur comprendre quelle erreur ils ont faits en insultant notre clan et ton oncle.

_ Juré, lui promit Harry après un baiser sur son front.

Reportant son attention sur ceux qui avaient fait ladite erreur, Harry demanda d'une voix calme mais froide :

_ Que savez-vous des parents de Naruto ?

_ La même chose que tout le monde, répondit Asuma, surpris par la question mais se disant qu'il valait mieux répondre au vu de sa colère, c'est un orphelin dont les parents ont été tués dans la bataille contre le Kyuubi.

_ Et son nom de famille ? Continua Harry sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs suite à ses questions.

_ Comme beaucoup, je ne crois pas que ce soit son vrai nom de famille, continua Asuma alors que Aigle reniflait d'un air méprisant sous son masque, mon père, le Sandaime, a dû le lui donner pour honorer la mémoire du clan Uzumaki.

_ Vous êtes vraiment tous des idiots de croire les rumeurs, commenta glacialement Harry, son aura toujours aussi forte.

_ Vous venez de rencontrer Naruto, intervint Gai, alors je ne vois pas comment vous en sauriez plus que lui sur sa famille !

_ Oh ! Mais c'est là que vous vous trompez ! Continua Harry de cette même voix doucereuse qu'utilisait souvent Severus. Je sais beaucoup de chose …

Il se tut un instant alors que Aigle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander s'il était sûr. En voyant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Aigle, il reporta son attention sur Asuma.

_ Je connais même les noms des parents de Naruto, continua Harry, sa voix toujours aussi calme qu'un océan avant une tempête.

Il fit une pause pour regarder les visages curieux de l'équipe neuf et dix. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'attendaient. Ils ne savaient pas quel clan, quelle famille ils avaient insultés …

_ Les parents de Naruto était Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze !

A Konoha, tout le monde savait, ou était censé savoir, à quel point le clan Uzumaki, allié à Konoha depuis sa création, était puissant. Et tout ceux qui avait vécu la bataille contre le Kyuubi connaissait le vrai nom du quatrième Hokage. Alors quand Gai et Asuma entendirent les noms des parents de Naruto, des noms qui avaient trop longtemps été masqués, ils pâlirent. Aucun d'eux ne croyaient que c'était un mensonge. Aucun d'eux ne pensaient à une blague. Les réactions suite à la moquerie de Asuma contre la famille de Harry avaient été trop violente, trop vraies. Ils avaient dénigrés l'un des clan les plus reconnu des pays élémentaires. Ils avaient critiqués la famille du quatrième Hokage, mort pour son village …

_ Uzumaki ! Souffla Asuma après quelques instants d'un silence de choc totale. Namikaze ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ces noms ont de si spéciale, Asuma sensei ? Demanda Ino, aussi surpris que les autres genins par la pâleur de leurs sensei suit à l'annonce des noms des parents de Naruto.

_ Ils en ont parlé à l'académie, Ino, rappelle-toi, lui expliqua Choji, surpris que Naruto fasse partit de ce grand clan, le clan Uzumaki était le plus grand clan du village caché de Uzushio, au pays des tourbillons. Ils étaient très puissants et des maîtres dans les sceaux. C'était également le plus grand allié de Konoha jusqu'à ce que le pays des tourbillons soit détruit dans une guerre. Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler du père de Naruto !

_ C'est parce que certains idiots ont ignorés les ordres de leur Hokage et supprimé son nom partout où il était écrit, intervint Kakashi en s'avançant à côté de Harry, enfin heureux que la vérité sorte.

_ Quel est le rapport entre les ordres du sandaime et le père de Naruto ? Demanda Lee.

_ Oh ! Mais je ne parles pas de lui, continua Kakashi, remerciant Harry d'un hochement de tête pour lui laisser l'honneur de leur annoncer la vérité.

_ Tu parles du Yondaime, répondit Asuma, toujours aussi pâle maintenant que lui et Gai se rendaient compte qui ils avaient insultés.

_ Exact, approuva Kakashi, ses yeux voyageant sur les cinq genins, je parle du quatrième Hokage, mon sensei …

_ Et père adoptif, marmonna Aigle, qui fut pourtant entendu.

_ Vous avez été adopté par le quatrième Hokage ! S'extasièrent Ino et Tenten alors que les garçons le regardaient avec surprise.

_ Pas officiellement, répondit Kakashi, masquant ses émotions turbulentes devant l'aveu de son sensei.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as toujours été aussi protecteur envers Naruto, comprit Gai.

_ Quel est le rapport avec Naruto ? Demanda Ino.

Mais en voyant le choc sur le visage des autres genins, Kakashi afficha un sourire narquois et lui dit :

_ Tes petits camarades ont compris, eux, que la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours veillé sur Naruto et pourquoi je le voulais dans mon équipe est parce qu'il est mon petit frère adoptif !

_ Votre … ? Commença Ino avant de se stopper, le souffle coupé.

_ Cela veut dire qu'étant le cousin maternel de Naruto, continua durement Harry, se moquant totalement de leur choc, ton _merveilleux _sensei a insulté non seulement les Potter, qui sont un des clans les plus anciens et les plus réputés dans notre pays, mais en plus le clan Uzumaki, clan de nos mères, et votre quatrième Hokage, le père de Naruto et mon oncle !

Asuma n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'excuser devant un gamin malgré l'insulte évidente envers la famille de Naruto et Harry et son choc suite à cette annonce. Et cela les enragea encore plus, surtout Harry, Aigle et Hoshiko. Essuyant ses larmes, Hoshiko se tourna alors vers Asuma et lui cria dessus :

_ Vous ne présentez même pas vos excuse ? Vous avez insultez la famille de Harry et Naruto. Vous leur avez reprochez de ne pas avoir été là pour Naruto alors qu'ils sont pratiquement tous morts et que Minato est mort pour votre foutu village ! Vous êtes une honte ! Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez tombé si bas !

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Répliqua Asuma, qui commençait à perdre son calme légendaire. Vous débarquez à peine dans ce village et vous croyez tout savoir ? Et de quel droit appelez-vous le Yondaime par son prénom ?

Aigle allait littéralement lui trancher la gorge mais Harry, la colère rayonnant autour de lui par vague, lui retient la main et lui demanda rapidement de le laisser faire. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor, immobilisa Gai et les genins tout en se ruant sur Asuma, trop surpris par son action pour réagir. Harry lui mit la pointe la pointe de son épée sur la gorge, sans la toucher, et lui murmura d'une voix dangereuse et basse mais pourtant audible dans le silence tendu de la salle :

_Vous allez regrettez de vous en être prit à elle, je vous le garantis …

Sa famille et ses amis le regardèrent faire. Ils n'aimaient pas les insultes de Asuma et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de retenir Harry pour le moment. De toute façon, ils savaient que seul la force ou l'épuisement arrêterait Harry. Et ils n'était pas prêt à l'arrêter de force …

_ Tu es prête ? Demanda Harry à sa tante.

En voyant son hochement de tête déterminé, Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Asuma et continua d'une voix mortelle :

_ Je sais très bien que vous avez vu son attaque, une attaque que vous avez reconnu tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en parlant de lui et Gai. Alors regardez bien … Regardez bien la personne que vous avez menacé …

D'un geste du poignet, Harry annula le glamour modifiant l'apparence de Hoshiko. Lorsqu'elle fut redevenu elle-même, Gai, Asuma et Sirius eurent le souffle coupé.

_ Lily ! Chuchota Sirius alors que Gai et Asuma croyaient voir le fantôme de Kushina tant elle lui ressemblait.

_ Désolé Sirius, s'excusa Hoshiko, des larmes le long de ses joues, je suis sa sœur jumelle.

_ Sa sœur jumelle ! Répéta Asuma, avant de jurer dans sa tête.

_ Exactement, continua durement Harry, ignorant sa faiblesse et sa fièvre qui remontait suite à ses efforts. Vous avez devant vous la sœur jumelle de ma mère et la jeune sœur de tante Kushina, Hoshiko Uzumaki.

_ Au nom de Kami tout puissant ! Ne pu s'empêcher de jurer Asuma.

_ Vous pouvez jurer autant que vous voulez, menaça doucereusement Harry. Il n'empêche que vous avez insulter notre tante. Elle qui vient à peine de retrouver ses vraies souvenirs. Vous m'avez forcé à raviver ses souvenirs, grogna Harry, les souvenirs de son enlèvement et celui de ma mère, mais aussi la destruction de son pays. Vous l'avez fait pleurer. Vous avez fait pleurer maman …

_ Maman ! Répétèrent de nombreuses voix alors que Severus jurait.

_ Et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille, continua-t-il, sans entendre l'interruption et transpirant à cause de la fièvre, je ne supporte pas qu'on menace ma mère. Alors vous devez le payer …

Prit dans son délire induit par sa fièvre et sa commotion, Harry recula vivement son épée dans l'intention de frapper Asuma. Aigle ne pouvait pas agir assez vite à cause de Hoshiko qu'il avait entouré de ses bras mais Kakashi le pouvait. Ne se souciant pas qu'on voit à quel point il était devenu fort, Kakashi lança un de ses kunais spéciaux dans le mur derrière Asuma alors que le sable de Gaara entourait la lame de l'épée, qu'il savait emplit de poison mortel. La seconde suivante, Kakashi était derrière Asuma, son kunai sur son cou.

_ Ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ordonna rapidement Kakashi. Laisse-nous gérer.

Comprenant qu'il le protégeait de Harry à sa manière, Asuma obéit malgré sa surprise de la technique utilisé par Kakashi. Il regarda Severus, Sirius, Fred, et Georges approcher doucement de Harry avec Hoshiko et Aigle. (Onjin regarde de loin. Harry lui a demandé de ne pas intervenir et il fait confiance à la famille de Harry).

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de dégager son épée du sable. Il était tellement faible qu'il n'avait ni vu Kakashi ni entendu les autres arriver par derrière. Ce n'est que lorsque Hoshiko parla, sur l'incitation de Severus, qu'il les vit :

_ Tout va bien, Harry, lui dit doucement Hoshiko en posant sa main sur son bras tenant l'épée, je vais bien, tu vois ?

_ Non, répliqua Harry en hochant négativement la tête, il t'as fait pleurer maman. Il doit payer !

_ Harry, continua Hoshiko d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur la joue de son neveu, j'ai beau vous aimez comme mes fils, Naruto et toi, je ne suis pas votre mère.

_ Si, continua Harry après un gémissement de douleur, maintenant dans sa personnalité enfantine, tu es ma maman, et Siri est mon papa !

Sirius eut le souffle coupé par l'annonce de Harry. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un fils mais il ne savait pas que Harry pensait la même chose. Alors l'entendre, malgré la situation, était un vrai bonheur pour Sirius. Cependant, son bonheur fut vite remplacé par l'inquiétude quand Harry, lâchant la poignée de son épée qui disparue, porta ses mains à sa tête en vacillant dangereusement. Incapable de rester plus longtemps debout, il tomba dans les bras de Aigle, derrière lui.

_ 'ry ! S'exclama Severus en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

_ Mal à la tête, Sev', gémit Harry, les yeux fermés et affalé contre son oncle, ça tourne.

_ As-tu mal autre part ? S'enquit Severus, voulant savoir s'il y avait d'autres symptômes.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux vitreux et regarda Sev', avant de s'inquiéter soudain. Agrippant le bras de Severus, il divagua, paniqué :

_ Il faut les sauver, Sev' ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Siri est vivant ! Papa est vivant ! …

_ Calmes-toi 'ry, l'interrompit Severus d'une voix douce en prenant la main de Harry. Tout va bien.

Il posa son autre main sur le front de Harry, fronçant les sourcils à la fièvre de nouveau élevé, avant de faire signe à Sirius de venir. Ne l'ayant pas vu avant, Harry afficha un sourire de soulagement quand Sirius entra dans son champ de vision.

_ Papa Siri, tu es là ! Dit-il en s'accrochant à la main de Sirius, je croyais vous avoir perdu.

_ Tout le monde va bien, Harry, le rassura Sirius, un regard tendre sur le visage. On va bien tout les trois. Naruto et Sasuke dorment.

_ Tu promets ? Supplia Harry, n'ayant pas la force de bouger.

_ Promit, jura Sirius.

_ Mais comment on est rentré ? Demanda Harry en fermant ses yeux, maintenant rassuré.

_ Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? Questionna Severus, les sourcils froncés dans l'inquiétude.

_ Je me souviens de m'être battu avec Tom contre Orochimaru, répondit faiblement Harry, n'entendant pas les exclamations de stupéfactions de ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'il avait affronté Orochimaru. Je me souviens que Tom a disparu quand l'autre taré a lancé une attaque de vent, continua Harry. Après … Après … Marmonna Harry avant de tomber inconscient.

_ Merde ! Jura Severus en se relevant d'un bond, amène le, Aigle.

_ Restez-là, ordonna Aigle à ses ninjas avant de suivre Severus derrière le rideau, Hoshiko et les trois sorciers sur les talons.

Aigle posa Harry sur le lit et recula pour laisser la place à Severus. Inquiet, celui-ci posa un sort de silence autour d'eux et lança ensuite un autre examen sur Harry.

_ Alors ? S'inquiéta Sirius quand il vit Severus ressortir sa boite de potion quelques instants plus tard.

_ La fièvre est remonté, expliqua Severus en forçant Harry à boire une potion pour l'aider à la combattre, mais pas assez pour le mettre en danger, une chance.

_ Et son comportement de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Aigle.

_ Irritabilité, vertige, maux de tête, changement d'humeur, perte de mémoire, lista Severus en donnant maintenant une potion contre les maux de tête à Harry, ce sont les signes d'une commotion cérébrale. Si on y ajoute ses multiples personnalités et ses hormones …

_ Ses hormones ? S'enquirent Aigle et Hoshiko d'une même voix.

_ Je vous le dis parce que vous êtes de la famille, répondit Severus, une autre potion dans la main, mais n'en parlez pas pour le moment. Harry n'est pas encore au courant …

_ De quoi ? S'inquiéta Hoshiko

_ Harry est enceinte, répondit Severus sans préambule.

_ Quoi ! Rugirent Aigle et Hoshiko, choqués.

_ Mais … balbutia Aigle, sous le choc, comment … ?

_ Tout est possible avec la magie, répondit Sirius alors que Severus marmonnait des sorts de soins, surtout quand on connaît la puissance de Harry.

_ Ça peut également avoir un lien avec ses ancêtres, ajouta Fred qui savait que Sirius n'était pas au courant.

_ Ses ancêtres ? Répéta, Sirius, interrogatif, je sais que les Potter descendent de Godric Gryffondor mais ce n'est sûrement pas suffisant.

_ Tu as raison, approuva Severus en s'asseyant enfin sur une chaise à côté du lit de Harry, une des ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, avant de venir dans les pays élémentaires, on a appris que Tom et Harry étaient de lointains cousins.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama à son tour Sirius.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Severus, non seulement Godric Gryffondor était marié à Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard l'était à Helga Poufsouffle, continua Severus en empêchant Sirius de l'interrompre, mais Gryffondor et Serpentard sont des pseudonymes. Gryffondor était en réalité le roi Arthur et Serpentard était Lancelot du Lac, tous deux fils de la fée Viviane et Merlin lui-même.

Bouche bée après la révélation fracassante de Severus, Sirius ne su quoi dire. Gryffondor il s'en doutait. Mais les fondateurs de Poudlard ! Merlin ! La fée Viviane ! Pas étonnant que Harry et Tom soient si puissants ! Avec des ancêtres pareils ! …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De l'autre côté du rideau, la pression était retombée. Gai et les cinq genins avaient été libérés quand Harry était tombé inconscient mais la violence de l'attaque pourtant inoffensive les força à s'appuyer contre le mur. Corbeau, Kakashi et Shikamaru étaient partis s'asseoir contre le mur face à eux, laissant Gaara, Temari et Kankuro contre le mur entre les deux. On aurait dit des arbitres surveillant le duel de deux groupes ennemis !

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon avec autant de flammes de la jeunesse que ce jeune homme homme ! Commenta Gai avec sa fougue habituelle après quelques instants de silence.

_ Comment pouvez-vous être si tranquille après son attaque, Gai sensei ? Grogna Neji.

_ Ce jeune homme a voulu défendre l'honneur de sa famille, répondit Gai en tournant un visage brusquement sérieux vers son élève, coupant l'intervention de Kakashi, une famille presque toute morte pour leurs croyances et leurs pays. Aurais-tu donc déjà oublié l'histoire des Uzumaki et de notre quatrième Hokage ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Neji se renfrogna mais garda le silence (_Nb : Enfin !_).

_ Vous avez surtout de la chance que Harry ait été malade, intervint Kakashi, le nez dans son livre.

_ Après avoir sentit la puissance qu'il dégageait malgré sa faiblesse évidente, répondit Gai, je n'en doute pas.

_ En parlant de puissance, intervint Asuma, ses yeux fixés sur Kakashi, quand comptais-tu nous dire que tu avais maîtrisé le hiraishin no jutsu du Yondaime?

_ C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Gai alors que les autres ouvraient de grands yeux étonné. Je n'avais pas fait attention à cause de la situation …

_ Sûrement pas avant un bon moment si je n'avais pas eu le choix, répondit tranquillement Kakashi. De toute façon, les techniques que je possède ne regarde que moi.

_ Tes flammes de la jeunesse brille tellement, mon éternel rival ! S'exclama joyeusement Gai, comprenant le désir de Kakashi de garder ses secrets. J'ai hâte d'affronter nos flammes de la jeunesses à notre retour !

_ Je peux comprendre ça, déclara Asuma, chacun doit avoir des atouts dans sa manche. En revanche, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu avant pour stopper le garçon ?

_ Premièrement, répondit Kakashi en levant brièvement son nez de son livre pour donner un regard d'avertissement à Asuma, je te déconseille de l'appeler «garçon » si tu ne veux pas encore provoquer sa colère. Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Deuxièmement, continua Kakashi, sans émotion, si nous ne sommes pas intervenu avant, c'est simplement parce que nous n'avons pas reçu l'ordre !

_ Tu te fou de moi ! S'exclama Asuma, furieux de la réponse. Toi et Corbeau deviez être à deux pour empêcher Aigle de me sauter dessus ! Alors je vois mal comment il aurait pu donner cet ordre ! Sans compter que vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'ordres pour stopper les ambassadeurs !

_ Ma ! Ma ! Fit Kakashi en relevant de nouveau les yeux de son livre, un sourire froid au coin des lèvres. Tu tiens vraiment à entendre la vrai raison ? Demanda-t-il. Dans ce cas, continua-t-il durement après un hochement de tête affirmatif de Asuma, je penses que tu avais besoin d'une bonne leçon pour avoir insulté la famille de Naruto et Harry, qui est ma famille adoptive, je te signale !

_ Tu les aurais laisser faire ? S'étonnèrent Asuma et Gai, surpris de la franchise froide de Kakashi.

_ Kakashi n'est pas comme ça, intervint soudain Aigle.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Aigle et Hoshiko revenir.

_ Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Kakashi. (Harry était le cousin de Naruto et son futur élève après tout. En plus, ce gamin est attachant).

_ Il a simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos, le rassura Aigle se s'approchant de lui avec Hoshiko, qu'il tenait par la main.

Il tourna son attention vers Asuma et ajouta, les yeux durs :

_ Je ne vais sûrement pas excuser les actions de Harry, pas après avoir autant insulté la famille de Hoshiko et la famille Namikaze. Mais je peux simplement vous dire ceci : sa volonté de te poignarder avec son épée, Asuma, était uniquement provoqué par son état de santé. En pleine possession de ses moyens, Harry ne t'aurais pas attaqué. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne t'aurais pas fait durement comprendre tes erreurs. Je le connais depuis peu mais je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui il faut jouer. Surtout pas quand tu sais qu'il a tenu tête à Orochimaru.

_ Je sais que Harry avait une aide pendant ce combat, intervint Gaara, mais d'après je sais de lui, Harry aurait réussi à lui tenir tête seul … Mais de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en coupant court aux inévitables questions, il est grand temps de se coucher. On en parlera demain. Temari, Kankuro, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux, montrez des chambres à l'escorte, s'il vous plait.

_ Entendu, acceptèrent-ils en s'avançant vers la porte.

Vu l'heure tardive et leur longue journée, Gai, Asuma et les cinq genins les suivirent volontiers. Mais lorsque Asuma vit que Shikamaru ne suivait pas, il se tourna vers lui :

_ Shikamaru ? Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Non, répondit-il sans bouger du mur, je veux rester avec Naruto, Sasuke et Harry.

_ Venez, les appela Temari, pressée de retourner se coucher, il y a des chambres de libre à cet étage.

Grognant face à la rébellion de Shikamaru, Asuma sortit tout de même de la salle. Quand la porte fut fermé, ils poussèrent des soupirs de soulagements.

_ Enfin seuls, marmonna Aigle en enlevant son masque avec Corbeau.

_ Vous pouvez enlevez vos glamours, les informa soudain Gaara, ne surprenant pas vraiment Hoshiko et les quatre ninjas de Konoha, Naruto a partagé certains souvenirs avec Sasuke et moi.

_ Je me doutais bien que vous saviez plus de choses que vous ne le deviez, répondit Aigle.

Lui et Corbeau prononcèrent un mot de passe, leur permettant aussitôt de retrouver leurs vraies apparences. Gaara les salua respectueusement, tant par leurs renommées et leurs puissances que par le sacrifice qu'ils avaient tout deux faits.

_ C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, leur dit-il alors que Minato secouait sa tignasse pour l'aérer.

_ Merci, répondit Minato. Pour ma part, je suis heureux que les garçons aient un ami comme vous. Ça vous dérange si j'installe quelques sceaux de protections sur les portes? Ajouta-t-il après un bref instant de réflexion. Ça nous évitera des visites surprises.

_ Au contraire, approuva Gaara, on aura au moins un endroit discret ou parler demain.

_ Oui, demain est une bonne idée, marmonna Shikamaru en allant s'affaler sur une des lits vide. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai qu'une envie : rejoindre les autres au pays des rêves !

_ Dormez sans soucis, leur dit Gaara alors que Hoshiko suivait l'exemple de Shikamaru, je vais surveiller l'escorte cette nuit.

_ Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de dormir, lui dit Minato en revenant vers eux maintenant que les sceaux étaient installé.

_ Je suis l'hôte de Shukaku, l'informa Gaara sans honte, et le sceau a été tellement mal fait que si je dors, il prend le dessus.

_ Quel bande d'idiots, marmonna Minato en secouant la tête, désespéré face aux ninjas qui se croyaient des maîtres dans les sceaux. Je m'occuperais de votre sceau avant notre départ, promit ensuite Minato à Gaara.

Un vrai sourire apparu sur le visage de Gaara. Même s'il savait que Aigle était en réalité le quatrième Hokage, un maître dans les sceaux, il n'avait pas espérer recevoir une telle proposition.

_ Merci sincèrement, lui dit Gaara en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant Minato. Naruto voulait m'aider mais il ne s'y connaît pas assez. Il avait peur de faire une erreur.

_ Il a bien fait, approuva Minato en retenant un bâillement, modifier un sceau de ce type est assez complexe, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a appris seul.

_ On trouvera un moment, leur dit Gaara en se dirigeant vers la porte, en attendant, dormez bien.

La main sur la porte, il se retourna et ajouta :

_ Il y a une salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée. Descende quand vous le voudrez. Et si Naruto et Sasuke sont déjà partis, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sortent jamais sans moi, Sirius et Itazura.

_ Entendu, répondirent Minato, Kakashi et Corbeau, faisant confiance à Gaara.

_ Et merci pour cette nuit, ajouta Minato alors que Gaara ouvrait l'une des portes.

_ Ce n'est rien, leur dit simplement Gaara avant de les laisser seuls.

_ Enfin un peu de sommeil, marmonna Kakashi en s'installa sur l'un des trois derniers lits vides.

_ Bonne nuit, déclara simplement Itachi en allant se coucher près de Sasuke et Naruto.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit Minato en rejoignant Hoshiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Calme mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aurais bien aimé laisser Harry se battre contre Neji ou Asuma mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas créer de problèmes aux sorciers ou à leur amis et familles, non ? Et puis, les ninjas de Konoha sont tout de même assez intelligents pour ne pas provoquer trop des gens aux techniques aussi dangereuses et mystérieuses que nos sorciers ! Ce serait idiot ! Allez à bientôt pour la suite et le réveil de Naruto et Sasuke et leur retrouvailles avec leurs familles, et ennemis : on peut dire ça de Neji, non ? … **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Naruto et Sasuke n'émergèrent de leur sommeil que le lendemain matin vers 11h30, attirant l'attention des autres qui attendaient impatiemment dans la salle. Debout depuis les environs de 8h, Hoshiko et les, sorciers et les ninjas avaient rapidement petit déjeuné et prit une douche, tout en laissant quelqu'un pour veiller les trois endormis. N'ayant rien de spéciale à faire et ne voulant pas laisser les garçons seuls, ils étaient revenus dans la salle.

_ Vous vous décidez enfin à vous lever, les marmottes ! Leur dit Shikamaru en les voyant bouger.

Naruto grogna à cause du soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre et se cacha, dans l'intention bien visible de se rendormir mais Sasuke, reconnaissant la voix de Shikamaru, émergea.

_ Shika ? Marmonna-t-il en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Répondit Shikamaru, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux et regarda dans la salle. La première personne qu'il vit fut Shikamaru, posté à la fenêtre proche d'eux. Entendant du bruit sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête pour voir Itachi, entre autre personne (_Nb : lui et Aigle ont enlevés leurs masques et glamours car ils sont protégés des intrusions par les sceaux_). Après un bref instant de choc de voir son frère ici, un immense sourire illumina son visage. La seconde d'après il était dans les bras ouverts de Itachi, un sourire aussi grand que Sasuke sur les lèvres. Devant les regards émus et attendris de leurs amis, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un à l'autre, profitant de leur retrouvailles après 5 ans de séparation.

_ Tu es enfin là, niisan, murmura Sasuke dans le cou de son frère. Tu es enfin à la maison …

_ Et je vais rester, jura Itachi dans l'oreille de son frère, personne ne me fera plus vous quittez. J'ai eu trop peur pour toi.

_ Je suis désolé niisan, déclara Sasuke, ne pouvant retenir des larmes silencieuses, je n'ai pas été assez fort. Je …

_ Chut, le rassura son frère, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait après toi.

_ J'ai failli tuer Naruto, niisan, murmura Sasuke, qui avait cauchemardé là-dessus, le sceau voulait que je tue Naruto …

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, lui dit Itachi, fier de son frère, tu as repoussé le sceau pour le protéger. Et il faut beaucoup de force pour ça, Sasuke.

_ Mais je n'ai rien pu faire après, continua Sasuke, et si je n'avais pas eu Sirius, Amaya et Remus, j'aurais été totalement sous son contrôle.

_ Et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour ça, répondit Itachi, ne voulant même pas pensé à ce que serait devenu son frère si Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas été là. Même si je ne connais pas cette Amaya et que je ne peux plus parler à Remus, il y a toujours Sirius. Il te considère d'ailleurs comme l'un de ses chiots, se souvint Itachi, amusé.

_ Je sais, répondit Sasuke en relevant enfin la tête pour regarder son frère.

Il se tut un instant, soudain intimidé.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Itachi, curieux, voyant que Sasuke hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord avec ça, commença lentement Sasuke, mais quand Sirius a su que nous étions orphelins, il a proposé de nous adopter, même si tu es adulte.

_ Adopter ? Répéta Itachi, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_ Il ne nous forcera pas à prendre son nom, ajouta précipitamment Sasuke, voyant son frère silencieux, il sait à quel point le nom Uchiwa est important pour nous. Et il ne veut pas non plus prendra la place de tousan. Il veut simplement nous protéger, surtout moi. En plus, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sasuke, Harry sera comme notre frère puisque Sirius le considère comme son fils.

Sasuke semblait visiblement enchanté par cette idée mais Itachi voyait dans les yeux de son frère la peur du refus de son aîné. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Itachi en lui faisant penser qu'il voulait remplacer leur père.

_ Otouto, lui dit alors Itachi, prenant le menton de Sasuke dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, je sais très bien que tu n'oublieras jamais notre famille. Et je comprend aussi ton désir d'avoir quelqu'un à appeler «père». J'ai moi-même cette envie. Et après avoir vu comment Sirius te défend et parlé un peu avec lui, je ne vois pas de meilleur père adoptif.

_ Tu es vraiment d'accord ? Demanda Sasuke, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de joie dissimulée.

_ Oui, répondit Itachi en souriant, heureux de voir la joie dans les yeux de son frère, même si je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il m'accepterai aussi !

_ Parce que je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi quand je n'étais pas inconscient, lui dit Sasuke en faisant un autre câlin à son frère pour le remercier. Il sait que tu compte beaucoup pour moi et il ne veux pas nous séparer. Il a été trop malheureux d'être séparé de Harry, Remus et des parents de Harry.

_ Je suis heureux qu'il soit dans nos vies, déclara Itachi en écartant doucement son frère pour lui embrasser le front, même si c'est dans ces circonstances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient laissés un peu d'intimité aux deux frères et s'étaient retournés vers Naruto. Après avoir grogné suite au départ de Sasuke, celui-ci s'était collé un peu plus à Itazura pour rechercher plus de chaleur, provoquant des gloussements des ninjas et des sorciers.

_ Je croyais qu'il était un lève-tôt ? Demanda Fred à Kakashi.

_ Pas quand il est épuisé, répondit Kakashi, aussi amusé qu'attendri. Quand il force trop, c'est une vrai plaie à réveiller !

_ Plus ça va, plus je lui trouve des points communs avec Harry, répondit Georges, amusé.

_ Sa mère était pareille, les informa Aigle, un sourire tendre posé sur Naruto. Il a fallu que je trouve des astuces pour la réveiller dans ces cas là. Mais pour lui, ajouta Minato, soudain amusé, j'ai déjà ma petite idée …

Rigolant dans sa barbe, Aigle s'approcha de son fils et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Passant sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Naruto, il lu dit à l'oreille, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende :

_ Si tu te lève maintenant, Naruto, je te donnerais les ramen que j'ai amené !

Des éclats de rire retentirent quand Naruto se redressa d'un bond, les yeux encore ensommeillés mais cherchant des yeux ses précieuses ramen !

_ J'ai entendu ramen ! Dit-il pour lui-même, pas assez éveillé pour voir son père à ses côtés, Où sont mes ramens ?

_ Dans mon sac, répondit Minato en gloussant de joie.

Naruto se tourna vers la voix. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment sûr de la personne car il se frotta les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau son père.

_ Tousan ! S'exclama-t-il enfin en lui sautant au cou. Tu es là !

_ Tu m'as demandé de venir, je te rappel, répondit Minato, amusé en resserrant l'étreinte autour de son fils.

Se souvenant brusquement, Naruto s'écarta de son père et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, intimidé et ne sachant pas comment allait réagir son père.

_ Heu ! Fit-il, A propos de ça, je suis désolé. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix !

_ Ah oui ! Demanda Minato, masquant son amusement derrière un visage sérieux.

_ Ben oui ! Répondit-il en regardant les yeux brillant de son père. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais laisser Sasuke avec ce taré ? Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry y aller seul !

_ Qui te dis qu'il y serait allez seul ? Demanda Minato, maintenant curieux.

Adressant un sourire narquois à son père, Naruto se leva et lui dit :

_ Donne-moi mes ramens et je répondrais !

Minato ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le caractère de Naruto lui rappelait de plus en plus celui de sa mère ! Se levant également, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto.

_ Viens ici, lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers le lit où il avait dormi avec Hoshiko.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Naruto vit tout le monde. Silencieux jusque là, ils avaient regardés l'interaction du père et du fils, amusés. Au départ surpris de les voir tous là, Naruto les salua joyeusement d'un signe de la main.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes tous venus ? Demanda-t-il en stoppant alors que son père allait fouiller dans son sac.

_ Tu crois qu'on allait sagement attendre au village après s'être inquiété une semaine ! Répliqua gentiment sa tante en allant l'embrasser.

_ Sans parler de la malchance que Harry et toi semblez traîner partout ! Ajouta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

_ Avec ces deux-là dans l'équipe sept, intervint Sasuke en revenant vers eux avec Itachi, je préfère rester au village !

_ Très bonne idée, approuva Kakashi en rangeant son livre pour aller serrer brièvement Sasuke dans ses bras. Content de te revoir, lui dit-il.

_ Merci, répondit Sasuke, heureux de les revoir.

Il prit Shikamaru dans une étreinte masculine, laissant son frère embrasser Naruto sur le front.

_ Merci de me l'avoir ramené, lui dit-il ensuite en le prenant un instant dans ses bras.

Les remerciements de Itachi amenèrent soudain les yeux de Naruto sur Harry, encore endormi.

_ Il va bien, le rassura Severus en voyant son regard inquiet. Sa fièvre est même tombé ce matin, enfin.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Naruto alla caresser la tête de Onjin, près du lit de Harry, avant de rejoindre son père. Ce dernier avait sortit une douzaine de boites de ramen à emporter et des bouteilles d'eau. Naruto versa l'eau dans les dix boites de ramen et les chauffa grâce à un léger katon.

_ Copieur ! Plaisanta Sasuke en se ramenant vers lui avec Itazura et Shikamaru.

Naruto eut un petit rire et donna une paire de baguette et une boite de ramen à Sasuke et Shikamaru. Ils s'installèrent ensuite au sol, dos à Itazura qui venait de s'allonger près d'eux.

_ Trois minutes, grogna alors Naruto, encore plus affamé suite à l'odeur de ramen qui flottait maintenant dans la pièce.

_ Je surveille l'heure, ajouta Sasuke, les yeux sur la pendule fixé au mur.

_ Galère ! Soupira Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin alors que les autres éclataient de rire devant l'attitude des trois garçons, c'est de te faute si on aime autant ça maintenant, Naruto !

_ C'est vous qui étiez d'accord pour manger chez Ichiraku avec moi, je vous signal, marmonna Naruto, humant sans cesse le parfum des ramens.

_ Sentir l'odeur ne va accélérer les choses, tu sais ! L'informa Sasuke, moqueur.

_ Surveille donc l'heure, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas eu mes ramens depuis une semaine !

_ Tu as oublié une réserve ! S'étonna Sasuke, moitié sérieux, moitié amusé. Quel choc ! Tu étais malade ? !

_ Galère ! S'exclama Shikamaru en riant. Vos chamailleries me manquaient.

_ Et, toi, répliqua Sasuke, les yeux toujours sur l'horloge, tes « galères » !

Les laissant entre eux, Minato, Itachi, Kakashi et Hoshiko rejoignirent les autres dans le coin de la salle vide de lits. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à terre, ils entendirent Sasuke s'exclamer :

_ A table !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les garçons plongeaient les baguettes dans leurs ramens, Naruto en premier !

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je les avais vu comme ça, déclara Itachi, un sourire heureux. Ça me manquait.

_ Pas moi ! Plaisanta Kakashi, se tournant vers Itachi. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ils nous ont sacrément fait tourner en bourrique quand ils étaient à l'académie !

_ C'est vrai ? Questionna Minato, ravis d'entendre de bons souvenirs d'enfance de son fils et ses amis.

_ Oh oui ! Se rappela Itachi. Naruto a beau attirer les problèmes comme un aimant, ça n'empêchait pas Sasuke et Shika de le suivre !

_ Le pire, continua Kakashi avec un petit rire, c'est lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient : dans ces cas-là, la base des anbus, censée resté secrète, était un vrai piège à blagues en tout genre ! Même Itachi et moi, qui les suivions le plus souvent possible, ne savions pas comment ils entraient à l'intérieur. Et on ne sait toujours pas !

_ On sait seulement comment ils fonctionnent, expliqua Itachi, Naruto lance les idées - assez farfelues parfois il faut le dire - Sasuke cherche les infos et Shika s'occupe de la stratégie. Je peux vous dire qu'ils en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux anbus.

_ J'aurais aimé voir ça, rigola Minato.

_ Avec une pensine, ce serait possible, lui dit Sirius en se frottant les mains, impatient et sachant qu'ils connaissaient le monde magique.

_ Merde ! Jurèrent soudain Kakashi et Itachi en se regardant, un peu inquiets.

_ J'avais oublié que tu étais un maraudeur originel, ajouta Kakashi.

Cela fit rire les autres. Severus ne risquait rien à cause de son affaire avec les jumeaux et Hoshiko pouvait être aussi farceuse qu'eux si elle le voulait. Quant à Minato et les jumeaux, ils étaient ravis d'avoir un autre compère avec eux !

_ En parlant de ça, déclara Fred en regardant Sirius, on ne t'a pas dit le nom de notre boutique !

_ Tu vas être très heureux ! Continua Georges.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna Severus alors que Sirius regardait les jumeaux, curieux.

_ La nouvelle boutique de farce de Konoha s'appelle, commença Fred

_ « Les maraudeurs en folie » ! Terminèrent les jumeaux ensemble.

_ Génial ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius en frappant dans ses mains comme un gamin.

_ Non, pas génial ! Marmonna Kakashi, faisant rire les autres.

_ Allez Kakashi, lui dit Minato avec un grand sourire en lu ébouriffant les cheveux, on promet de ne pas vous blaguer.

_ Vraiment ? Demandèrent les deux ninjas d'une même voix.

Minato regarda Sirius et les jumeaux avant qu'ils acquiescent d'un commun accord. Les ayant vu, Kakashi et Itachi soupirèrent de soulagement.

_ A une condition, cependant, déclarèrent alors les jumeaux.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda Itachi, méfiant.

_ Vous nous aiderez si besoin !

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, accorda Itachi, soulagé que ce ne soit que ça.

Onjin poussa soudain un bref rugissement. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui pour le voir maintenant sur ses pattes, la tête tourné vers Harry.

_ Il a sentit Harry bouger, traduisit Naruto grâce à l'aide de Itazura en se levant avec Sasuke et Shikamaru.

_ Je vais le voir, déclara alors Severus en se levant à son tour, restez là pour le moment.

Il rejoignit rapidement Harry, pour le voir effectivement bouger. Son réveil était proche. Fermant le rideau d'un coup de baguette, il posa un sortilège de silence autour d'eux et s'assit sur la chaise proche du lit.

_ Merci de m'avoir appelé, dit-il à Onjin en prenant la main de Harry.

_ Sev' … Marmonna Harry en reconnaissant sa voix.

_ Je suis là 'ry, répondit-il doucement.

Gémissement légèrement à cause du soleil qui lui tapait dans le visage, Harry se tourna à l'opposé de la fenêtre, c'est à dire en direction de Severus. Maintenant à l'ombre, Harry pu ouvrir ses yeux pour les poser dans le regard plein d'amour de Severus. Souriant tendrement à son chéri, Harry posa sa main sur la joue de Severus.

_ Tu m'as manqué, lui dit Harry.

_ Toi aussi, répondit Severus avant d'embrasser Harry.

_ Ça m'as manqué aussi, ajouta Harry quand ils se séparèrent.

Il lâcha la main de Severus et s'assit contre la tête du lit.

_ Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Severus pour vérifier que tout allait bien (_Nb : je ne sais pas combien de temps peuvent durer une commotion, mais la magie a toujours accélérer les choses. Alors on peut logiquement penser qu'elle accélère aussi la guérison, surtout après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon baiser ! )._

_ Très bien, assura Harry en souriant à Severus. En fait, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je me sens même mieux dans ma tête.

_ C'est vrai ? Questionna Severus, surpris.

Il ne doutait pas de Harry mais il se demandait comment ses problèmes de personnalités avait pu guérir comme ça ! (_Nb : Oui ! Vous avez compris ! J'ai enfin guérit notre 'ry adoré ! Mais ne vous en faite pas : vous oubliez qu'il est toujours un peu enfantin à cause de son manque d'enfance et très dangereux quand sa famille et ses amis sont en danger …_). « A moins que … », songea soudain Severus. Il trouvait son idée un peu saugrenue mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible …

_ Sev' ? Demanda Harry, curieux, quand il vit Severus dans ses pensées.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée pour expliquer ta guérison mentale, répondit Severus en reprenant la main de Harry.

_ Tu as toujours été intelligent, le complimenta Harry en lui souriant tendrement. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute …

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé ta magie chaotique ces derniers temps ? Demanda Severus, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que ce soit lui qui annonce la grossesse de Harry plutôt que l'inverse.

_ Si, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés, surtout depuis mon combat avec Tom contre Orochimaru. Mais je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi.

_ Moi si, répondit Severus. Je l'ai compris en t'examinant hier soir. Harry, ajouta-t-il après un bref instant de silence, tu es enceinte !

Harry ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ahuris. Enceinte ! Il était enceinte ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment lui, un homme, avait pu tomber enceinte ? ... Il savait que Severus disait la vérité. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait une blague de ce genre. Pas alors qu'il savait que le plus cher désir de Harry était de fonder une famille … Mais un bébé! Un vrai bébé grandissait dans son ventre ! … Sa main se porta à son estomac. Fermant ses yeux, il s'aida de sa magie pour sentir le fœtus … Là ! Il le sentait. Il sentait une autre vie, une magie différente de la sienne mais proche à la fois.

_ Un bébé ! Murmura enfin Harry, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers Severus, qui attendait impatiemment sa réaction et déclara joyeusement :

_ C'est notre bébé, Sev' ! Je ne sais pas comment mais c'est notre bébé !

Il prit la main de Severus et la posa sur son estomac. Gonflant sa magie, il fit sentir leur bébé à Severus.

_ Je le sens ! S'extasia celui-ci fasciné et au comble du bonheur.

Riant de joie, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Severus pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Pour le moment, Harry ne se souciait pas du comment du pourquoi. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de dévorer les lèvres de Severus. Allongé doucement sur le dos, Harry fut chevauché par son compagnon. Les mains de Severus se baladèrent sous son T-shirt, le caressant et s'amusant avec ses tétons. Gémissant d'envie, Harry attrapa le cou de Severus et lui attaqua de nouveau les lèvres dans un long, passionné et langoureux baiser. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser mutuellement Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Severus, laissant l'autre s'aventurer sous les vêtements de Severus …

Hors d'haleine, ils finirent par se séparer après de longues minutes qui leur parurent pourtant très courtes ! Reposant sa tête sur la poitrine maintenant nue de Harry, Severus apprécia le massage crânien de Harry.

_ Il y a du monde à côté, chuchota finalement Severus après quelques minutes de tendresse.

_ Et Onjin nous observe, ajouta Harry en posant ses yeux amusés mais brillant d'excitation sur son ami tigre. Mais dès qu'on rentre, ajouta Harry en posant un regard emplit de désir sur Severus, vous pouvez être sûr d'être sévèrement punis, professeur Rogue !

_ Je voudrais bien voir ça, Potter ! Répondit doucereusement Severus, ses yeux aussi illuminés que Harry.

Éclatant d'un rire heureux, Harry repoussa doucement Severus avant de se lever.

_ Quel idiot ! Jura-t-il en se frappant le front. J'ai oublier de prendre des vêtements de rechange.

_ Je t'en ai pris, lui dit Severus après un petit rire attendrit en prenant l'un des sac amené par les jumeaux.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit, outre des sous-vêtements propres, une chemise blanche sans manche moulant le torse musclé de Harry et un jean moldu. Harry se lança un sortilège de nettoyage en attendant de pouvoir prendre une douche avant de s'habiller sous le regard appréciateur de Severus. Il remit ensuite ses bottes en peau de dragon et enfila une robe de sorcier en soie verte qu'il ne boutonna que jusque sous ses pectoraux.

_ Tu es magnifique, le complimenta Severus en l'embrassant.

_ Merci, répondit Harry, souriant, en attachant sa baguette à son poignet gauche (_Nb : rappelez-vous qu'il est ambidextre pour sa baguette mais ne manie l'épée que de la main droite. Bizarre mais j'avais envie ! Na ! LOL _). Je peux dire la bonne nouvelle à notre groupe ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Si tu veux, approuva Severus, mais les jumeaux, Sirius, Hoshiko et Minato le savent déjà. Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi et comme ils sont de la famille …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry en souriant tendrement, je comprend. On y va ? Demanda-t-il à Severus et Onjin après un baiser.

Un oui et un bref rugissement plus tard, Harry fit disparaître le rideau et le sortilège de silence d'un geste de la main. Il fut aussitôt assaillit par Naruto et Sasuke, les autres n'étant pas loin derrière eux ! Souriant joyeusement face à cet accueil chaleureux, Harry s'inclina théâtralement et dit à l'assemblée :

_ Merci, merci !

Se redressant, il croisa le regard heureux et amusés de Sirius, Fred et Georges avant d'éclater de rire avec eux.

_ Ça fait vraiment du bien de te voir comme ça, lui dit Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras après Fred et Georges.

_ Et moi de me sentir comme ça ! Plaisanta Harry en allant embrasser sa tante. Je suppose que tu n'as pas voulu rester derrière ? Demanda-t-il à sa tante.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais sagement vous attendre au village ? Répondit sa tante alors que Harry embrassait son oncle.

Harry salua rapidement Kakashi et Itachi, qui le remercia d'avoir aidé à sauver Sasuke, avant de se tourner vers les trois garçons. Serrant un instant Naruto et Shikamaru dans ses bras, il se tourna enfin vers Sasuke.

_ Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir en bonne santé, lui dit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Merci Harry, lui dit Sasuke en le serrant également dans ses bras, sans toi et Naruto, Amaya, Sirius et moi serions toujours enfermé là-bas.

_ Après tout ce que Naruto m'a dit sur toi, répondit Harry en se séparant de lui, je n'allais sûrement pas te laisser là-bas. Sans compter que j'ai pu retrouver pa... Sirius.

_ Tu peux continuer à m'appeler « papa Siri » si tu veux, Harry, lui dit Sirius, heureux, qui l'avais entendu commencer le mot.

_ Continuer ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ? Lui demanda Severus.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment si Harry ne se souvenait pas car après tout, il avait de la fièvre. Mais après un bref instant de réflexion, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

_ Je t'ai appelé papa Siri, se rappela Harry avant de se tourner vers sa tante, et toi, maman.

_ C'est vrai ? S'étonna Naruto.

_ Oui, répondit Minato en voyant le regard d'envie sur le visage de Naruto, et je pense que si ta mère serait d'accord pour que tu appelle quelqu'un d'autre maman, ce serait ta tante.

Un sourire épanouit franchit les lèvres de Naruto. Il remercia son père et regarda sa tante, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

_ Tu serais d'accord ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit à Harry hier soir, répondit-elle en s'avançant face à lui, je vous aime de la même manière que Kevan. Alors je serais heureuse si vous m'appeliez maman.

Le sourire encore plus grand, Naruto serra sa maman adoptive dans ses bras.

_ Tant qu'on est au révélation, intervint Itachi en regardant Sirius, Sasuke m'a parlé de ta proposition.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Sirius regarda un instant le visage heureux de Sasuke avant de se retourner face à Itachi, plein d'espoir.

_ Et ce serait un honneur, continua Itachi, provoquant un cri de joie de Sirius qui alla serrer les garçons dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Harry qui attendait, aussi curieux que les autres.

_ Tu vas avoir deux nouveaux frères, lui dit-il, son sourire plus grand que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, ils ont accepté que je les adopte.

Des cris de joie et de félicitations fusèrent soudain de toute part. Itachi, Sasuke et Sirius les accueillirent avec bonheur, ravi de partager ce moment avec leur amis et famille. Mais Harry, n'oubliant pas Shikamaru, se tourna vers lui après une brève discussion mentale avec Severus :

_ Tu as toujours été là pour Naruto et Sasuke, Shika, lui dit Harry. Tu as traversé beaucoup de chose pour eux et je sais que tu continuera à le faire. Tu ne dit rien, ne réclame rien et pourtant tu es là, envers et contre tout. Je vous connais depuis peu mais je sais que tu es pour Naruto et Sasuke ce que Fred et Georges sont pour moi. Et je sais tu sera également là pour moi et ma famille ... Ce que je veux te dire dans tout ça, continua Harry après un instant de silence, c'est que Severus et moi aimerions que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant (_Nb : quel annonce! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! _).

_ Parrain ! Enfant ! Répéta Shikamaru, choqué par ces mots émouvants.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en regarda l'assemblée avec un sourire heureux, je suis enceinte !

Une fois de plus, l'annonce stupéfia ceux qui ne le savaient pas. Après les explications du pourquoi du comment – que Harry ne savait pas non plus – et après les cris de félicitations aux futurs parents, Shika s'adressa à Harry et Severus :

_ Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Je suis un peu jeune pour être parrain !

_ Tu n'as peut-être que 13 ans, lui dit Severus en posant une main sur son épaule, mais on sait que tu seras le meilleur parrain qui soit.

_ Regarde, renchérit Harry avec un sourire, tu arrive bien à contrôler Naruto et Sasuke !

_ Hé ! Se plaignirent les deux garçons, provoquant de nouveaux gloussements.

_ J'en serais honoré, accepta finalement Shikamaru, heureux et fier. Merci.

Harry et Severus savaient qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Shikamaru était jeune mais il était très mature et fort sous son masque de fainéant. Par ailleurs, ils savaient tout deux qu'il serait prêt à tout, comme les autres membre de leur petit groupe, pour le futur bébé ... Alors que les questions sur le bébé fusaient, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à terre. Les trois garçons se remirent contre Itazura, Sirius et Itachi près d'eux. Onjin laissa Fred, Georges et Severus s'appuyer contre son dos avant que ce dernier ne prenne Harry entre ses jambes, ses mains posés autour de son abdomen. Kakashi s'installa à côté de son sensei, qui choisi bien sûr de reprendre Hoshiko contre lui ! (_Nb : Évidemment ! _)

_ Par contre, demanda soudain Harry, à part Inoichi, Ibiki et Shikaku, ne parlez du bébé à personne s'il vous plait et surtout pas n'importe où. Les murs ont trop d'oreilles.

_ Alors c'est une chance que j'ai mis des sceaux sur les portes hier ! N'est-ce-pas Harry ? Lui dit Minato, amusé.

_ Désolé, j'étais trop excité par la nouvelle.

Il allait parlé de sa guérison mental mais des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ayant déjà senti leurs arrivées par ses sceaux, Minato remettait déjà son glamour et son masque, rapidement imité par Itachi.

_ Les auras me disent quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle pas où je les ai déjà sentis, déclara Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_ C'est Gaara et l'escorte, répondit Minato avant de les inviter à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Gaara, l'équipe neuf et dix (_Nb : encore une fois, sauf Shika._). Asuma referma la porte derrière lui et ils se saluèrent mutuellement. Harry, lui, leur dit carrément :

_ Désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de vous !

_ Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? Demanda Asuma, un peu septique vu que Harry l'avait attaqué hier soir.

_ Harry avait trop de fièvre hier pour se rappeler correctement ce qu'il faisait, intervint Severus, n'aimant pas qu'on doute de Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda Harry, espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégât.

_ Disons simplement qu'il n'a pas été très aimable, répondit Fred.

_ Quelques personnes que nous ne citeront pas, continua Georges en regardant tout de même les personnes concernés, ont voulu l'attaquer.

_ Étant Harry, tu les as tous stopper.

_ Mais dans l'état où tu étais hier soir, continua Georges,

_ Tu as failli l'embrocher avec ton épée.

_ Oh ! Merlin ! Pâlit Harry en portant la main à sa bouche.

Il regarda Asuma de la tête aux pieds, cherchant la moindre petite coupure.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Harry. Je ne vous ai pas touché ? Même pas une égratignure ?

_ Je n'ai rien, lui dit Asuma, surpris de la repentance sincère de Harry et de son inquiétude au vu de son comportement d'hier soir. Ce n'est pas une égratignure qui peux m'abattre.

Lui, Gaara et les autres les rejoignirent à terre alors que Harry, rassuré de n'avoir blessé personne involontairement, secouait négativement la tête.

_ Détrompez-vous, lui dit gravement Harry, la lame de mon épée est imprégné de venin d'un serpent mortel. La moindre coupure vous tue en quelques secondes. Le seul antidote est tellement rare qu'on le dit inexistant.

Alors que Harry fermait les yeux pour plonger dans ses souvenirs de la veille, les équipe neuf et dix pâlirent en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si personne n'avait retenu Harry. Ce n'était pas étonnant maintenant que ceux qui le connaissait avait réagit si vite quand il avait voulu attaquer Asuma.

_ C'est pour cette raison que j'ai totalement enveloppé la lame de son épée avec mon sable, intervint Gaara. Naruto m'en avait déjà parlé.

_ Pour ce que ça vaut maintenant, déclara Asuma en regardant Harry, je m'excuse sincèrement pour mes paroles. Même sans venir d'une telle famille, je n'avais pas à vous juger.

_ N'en parlons plus, répondit Harry en ouvrant ses yeux, mais à l'avenir, éviter de juger une personne sans la connaître … N'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés en se tournant vers Neji.

« Qu'y a-t-il, 'ry ? » Demanda Fred par leur lien.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Harry, les sourcils toujours froncés, quelque chose me turlupine avec lui … »

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda froidement Neji.

_ Pourquoi détestes-tu vraiment Sasuke ? Demanda franchement Harry. D'après Naruto, tu n'étais pas le seul blessé en tentant de le ramener.

_ Choji a été également gravement blessé, informa Shikamaru en souriant à son ami. Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto l'étaient, dans une moindre mesure. Lee et moi sommes les seuls à être rentrés sans dommage.

_ Sans Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, informa ensuite Naruto en regardant son cousin, ça aurait vraiment mal fini.

Harry remercia Gaara d'un hochement de tête avant de tourner de nouveau son regard sur Neji. Refusant visiblement de répondre à cette question personnel, il demanda plutôt :

_ Et pourquoi le défendez-vous autant ? Nous n'avons toujours pas la preuve qu'il ait été contrôlé ou qu'il n'ait plus le sceau.

_ Montre leur ton cou, Sasuke, s'il te plait, lui demanda Harry.

Sasuke obéit sans rien dire. Pour faire bonne mesure, il leur montra même l'autre côté de son cou.

_ Si tu veux la preuve qu'il a vraiment été contrôlé, continua tranquillement Harry, je suis sûr que Sasuke ne verra pas d'inconvénient à parler à Inoichi Yamanaka et Ibiki Morino.

_ Pas du tout, accepta aussitôt Sasuke, ça rassurera tout le monde.

_ Quand à ta première question, intervint Sirius, détestant toujours autant ce gamin, Harry a toujours défendu ceux auxquels il se souciait.

_ Comment avez-vous su que Sasuke était contrôlé ? Intervint Asuma. Vous ne le connaissiez pas et d'après ce que je sais, Naruto et lui ne s'entendent pas … Enfin, ajouta-t-il en les voyant maintenant proche, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_ Sasuke, Shika et moi sommes amis depuis des années, répondit Naruto après un bref regard discret avec les deux concernés. Nous nous connaissons par cœur. Alors il n'était pas difficile de voir son changement de comportement.

_ C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si bizarre ces derniers temps, comprit Ino. Mais pourquoi avoir caché votre amitié ?

Je t'ai pourtant vu t'amuser avec Shikamaru, Choji et Kiba lorsqu'on étaient à l'académie, Naruto !

_ Il y a une grand différence pour moi entre passer un peu de temps ensemble à l'académie et se voir presque non-stop, répondit sombrement Naruto alors que Sasuke serrait sa main.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Ino, qui ne comprenait pas plus que les quatre autres genins, contrairement aux autres.

Refusant de répondre, Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules. Voyant son inconfort, Gai demanda :

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de vos doutes à quelqu'un ?

_ Vous savez très bien que personne ne m'aurais cru, répondit Naruto, ou on m'aurais accusé d'avoir tout manigancé moi-même. Kakashi a bien essayé d'en parler à notre place mais on ne l'a pas écouté.

_ C'est débile ! S'exclama Ino. Kakashi sensei est pourtant respecté !

_ Ça explique peut-être votre départ secret du village, continua Asuma pour les éloigner du sujet Kyuubi, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment vous l'avez trouvé et sauvé ?

_ Ah ! S'exclama soudain Harry avec un sourire fier. On en arrive à la meilleur partie !

Il regarda Naruto et lui demanda :

_ Tu explique ou je le fais ?

_ Vas-y, répondit Naruto avec un faible sourire, tu es visiblement ravi de le faire !

_ Pourquoi ne serais-je pas fier de mon cousin ? Demanda Harry, son sourire toujours en place. Voyez-vous, continua Harry en se tournant vers l'escorte, il se trouve que mon merveilleux cousin a le don de son père et des Uzumaki en sceau !

_ C'est vrai ? S'étonna Ino.

_ Je me débrouille, répondit timidement Naruto.

_ Tu te débrouille ? Répéta Harry avec un petit rire joyeux, Ben voyons ! Kakashi, puisque Sasuke a déjà commencé à se déshabiller, peux-tu leur montrer ton dos ? !

Grognant mais se levant tout de même, Kakashi leur montra le sceau tatoué dans le bas de son dos. Il leur laissa le temps de se voir avant de se rasseoir.

_ A quoi sert ce sceau ? Demanda Gai.

_ C'est un sceau de la fabrication de Naruto, répondit Kakashi. Il lui permet de suivre la personne qui le porte n'importe où, même en dehors du pays du Feu.

_ Et tu l'as créée seul ? S'étonna Asuma, aussi stupéfait que ceux qui ne connaissait pas les compétences de Naruto. Bravo ! Félicita-t-il ensuite Naruto quand il hocha timidement la tête. Tes parents seraient fier de toi.

_ Merci, répondit Naruto alors que Aigle acquiesçait discrètement.

_ Sur qui d'autres as-tu posé le sceau ? Demanda Gai, curieux.

_ Sasuke, Shika et Kakashi, répondit Naruto qui ne préférait pas leur dire qu'il avait un moyen de localiser Itachi _(Nb : Oh ! Ne vous en faite pas ! Le grand méchant déserteur n'est pas loin !_)

_ Pourquoi pas sur Sakura ? Demanda Neji. Vu qu'elle est dans votre équipe, ça aurait été utile.

Le regard de trahison sur le visage de Naruto et la colère sur le visage des autres indiqua clairement aux genins qu'il s'était passé quelques chose. Étant présent dans la forêt de la mort, Gai et Asuma comprenaient la raison qui avait poussé Naruto a refuser d'apposer un de ses sceaux sur elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ino, inquiète pour son amie.

Voyant que personne n'avait envie de répondre, Harry la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Ton _amie,_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils au mot «amie», va bien. Elle n'a pas eu le sceau de suivit à cause de son comportement envers Naruto et le harcèlement qu'elle faisait subir à Sasuke. En plus, ajouta-t-il en voyant la légère honte de Ino, elle-même ancienne fan-girl, elle est un danger en mission.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Ino, choquée.

_ Ça s'est passé lors de notre mission au pays des vagues, intervint Kakashi, le mieux placé pour raconté l'histoire.

_ Celle qui s'est transformé en mission de rang B au lieu d'une rang C ? Questionna Ino, montrant comment elle était bien informée.

_Oui, approuva Kakashi, nous affrontions Momochi Zabuza et Haku, son allié, presque aussi fort que Zabuza. Naruto et Sasuke s'occupaient de Haku, moi de Zabuza et Haruno était chargé de protéger le constructeur de pont. Pendant le combat, elle a cru Sasuke mort. Au lieu d'obéir et de rester avec Tazuna, le constructeur, elle l'a laissé seul pour se ruer sur Sasuke. Tazuna se serait fait tué si je n'étais pas intervenu.

_ Pourquoi elle n'a pas eu de blâme ? Demanda Choji, un paquet de chips dans la main.

_ Sa mère est au conseil, répondit Ino à la place de Kakashi, je suppose qu'elle a fait jouer ses relations ?

_ Bien deviné, la complimenta Kakashi. Et après le départ de Sasuke, continua-t-il après un bref accord silencieux de Naruto, elle est devenu encore plus virulente envers Naruto, me poussant à démanteler l'équipe sept pour éviter d'autres problèmes à Naruto. Lors de notre discussion sur l'équipe sept, Tsunade sama m'avait dis que Haruno serait démit des rangs de ninjas à cause des ses actions. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était médecin à cause de son excellent contrôle du chakra.

_ Mais ça ne s'est jamais passé comme ça, continua Ino, attristée et honteuse de ne pas avoir vu le vrai visage de son amie d'enfance. Elle est restée genin et est même devenu l'élève de la Godaime.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Tenten et Lee alors que Choji arrêtait de manger un instant.

_ Ça a été une surprise pour nous aussi quand Asuma nous l'a dit, répondit Kakashi d'une voix méprisante.

_ Pourquoi la Godaime garde dans ses rangs une genin à risque ? Demanda Gai. Elle va finir par avoir des morts sur la conscience.

_ Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de la Godaime, intervint Neji, le visage vierge de toute émotion. En attendant, continua-t-il en regardant Naruto et Harry, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous avez pu entrer et sortir de la base où était Sasuke sans vous faire tuer ?

Naruto afficha soudain un sourire fier et Harry adressa un sourire mystérieux à Neji.

_ Y entrer à été très facile grâce à une technique de déplacement de chez nous, répondit-il après avoir vu les visages curieux de tous. Et trouver Sasuke l'était tout autant. Après le choc de savoir papa Siri vivant et enfermé avec Sasuke, Naruto et moi avons enlevé le sceau de Sasuke avant de le soigner du mieux possible. C'est après que tout à dégénéré …

Harry se tut un instant. Il allait parler de Remus, son oncle qu'il n'avait pas encore pleuré. Son oncle qui avait protégé sa famille … Refusant pourtant de pleurer maintenant, Harry masqua ses sentiments derrières ses boucliers occlumancie. Ceux qui ne savait pas l'existence de la magie furent un peu surpris de son soudain sang-froid alors qu'ils se doutaient que Harry s'était arrêté à cause d'une partie difficile pour lui. Naruto et Sirius, de leur côté, respectèrent la demanda implicite de Harry et le laissèrent raconter. Il avait confiance en Naruto mais Sirius ne savait encore rien de ce qui se passait à Konoha, alors ce n'était pas le moment de dire n'importe quoi …

_ Quand j'ai appris la mort de Remus, reprit alors Harry, sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus et les yeux dans le vague, j'ai perdu mon calme et détruit la porte de leur cellule et celle d'en face ! Bien sûr, continua Harry alors que les ninjas le regardaient, étonné de sa force, cela a alerté toute la base.

_ Pourquoi ne pas être partis de la même manière que vous êtes venus ? Demanda Gai. Tu aurais sans doute pu le faire ?

_ J'aurais effectivement pu nous ramener à Konoha sans que personne ne nous voit, répondit Harry sans bouger sa tête, mais pour des raisons secrètes qui concerne notre pays, aucun ennemi ne devait quitter la base vivant. Et il était hors de question que je laisse Naruto, Sasuke, papa Siri et Amaya sans protection dans le village, continua Harry, prévoyant la question. Pas seulement à cause de notre départ précipité et du statut actuel de Sasuke, mais aussi parce que Amaya est une ninja de Kumo. Itazura et Naruto se sont donc chargés de leur protection pendant que je nous dégageais un passage.

_ Pour l'avoir dégagé, dit Naruto, riant maintenant à ce souvenir, tu l'as dégagé ! Quand tu ne les tuais pas avec ton épée et tes techniques, tu faisais de gros trous dans les murs !

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé avec tes clones, Naruto ? Demanda Lee.

_ Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Naruto, un peu effrayé à cette simple idée. Tu ne me crois pas assez idiot pour me mettre entre Harry et ses jouets ?

_ Ses jouets ? Répétèrent quelques voix, étonnés du terme.

_ Oh oui ! Répondit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné, disons que j'avais un problème de personnalité …

Ils relevèrent tous le verbe «avais » mais préférèrent entendre la fin avant de poser d'autres questions. Ils avaient surtout hâte d'entendre parler du combat contre Orochimaru.

_ Et il m'arrivait parfois de devenir un peu fou ! Continua Harry. Dans ces cas-là, ceux qui me connaissent savent qu'ils ne faut surtout pas se mettre entre moi et ma cible, ou mes cibles dans ce cas-là. J'avais un compte à régler avec les ninjas de ce taré et Naruto devait protéger Amaya, papa Siri et Sasuke, encore inconscient à l'époque. Enfin bref, reprit Harry, une fois débarrassé des ninjas du sous-sol et du premier niveau, …

_ Ils n'avaient pas l'air nombreux, à t'entendre, le coupa Aigle qui savait que c'était tout le contraire.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment compter, répondit Harry avant d'être de nouveau coupé par Naruto.

_ Une quinzaine à chaque niveau, répondit-il avec un sourire fier.

_ Je peux finir mon histoire ? Demanda Harry avec une mou enfantine. Bien, reprit-il plus sérieusement après quelques gloussements, après avoir nettoyé le premier niveau, j'avais retrouvé mon sang-froid, mon «mode combat » comme l'appel les autres. J'ai mené notre petit groupe au dernier niveau, mais il était vide.

_ Un piège, comprirent plusieurs ninjas,.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'on a pensé, continua Harry, surtout que l'un des ninjas que j'avais tué m'avais parlé d'une «surprise» qui m'attendait à ce niveau. Et pour les mêmes raisons qui m'empêchait de laisser des ninjas vivants dans cette base, il était hors de question de trouver une autre sortie. De toute façon, Naruto a bientôt détecté d'autres ninjas derrières nous, beaucoup plus nombreux. Se battre dans le couloir aurait été trop risqué alors Tom, qui était venu nous aider, …

_ Tom ? Questionnèrent ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

_ Plus tard, répondit Harry, prit dans son histoire. Tom et moi les avons conduis dans la grande salle qui nous attendaient au bout du couloir. Quand nous sommes entrés, nous avons vu la «surprise » …

_ Orochimaru, Kabuto et quatre ninjas du son au niveau deux du sceau maudits, répondit Naruto.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les autres, ahuris que Harry, Naruto, Sirius et Tom ait affrontés ces six là plus tout les autres ninjas.

_ Putain de merde ! Jura Asuma. Comment êtes-vous encore en vie ?

_ Si je peux finir, répondit Harry, n'aimant pas être interrompu tout le temps, vous le saurez ! Tom et moi avons fait face à Orochimaru, Kabuto et les quatre mochetés, continua d'emblée Harry, laissant Naruto et Sirius faire face aux autres ninjas qui avaient débarqués entre temps. Après quelques questions curieuses de l'autre taré, les combats ont commencés …

Aidé maintenant de Naruto et Sirius, Harry raconta leurs combats à une assistance médusée. A part ceux qui les connaissaient tout les quatre depuis des années, les autres étaient complètement ahuris face à leurs forces respectives. Et lorsque Harry raconta son combat avec Tom contre Orochimaru, les regards face à lui furent partagés entre la peur pour sa santé, la fierté, l'ahurissement et la crainte de sa puissance : certains ne connaissaient pas du tout Tom ni les compétences de Sirius, d'autre prenaient Naruto pour un incapable et croyaient Harry trop faible pour vraiment savoir se battre ! Jusqu'à maintenant ! Le récit des garçons les força à revoir totalement ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux … Leurs proches les avaient pourtant prévenus de ne pas les sous-estimer mais ils ne les avaient pas cru. Ils étaient chanceux d'être du même côté que Naruto et Harry parce que sinon, ils auraient finis en chair à pâtée !

_ Après la technique fûton de Orochimaru, termina Harry, sa tête de nouveau contre la poitrine de Severus - qui avait été plutôt paniqué à l'écoute du récit, il faut le dire – je me souviens seulement avoir valdingué à travers les arbres …

_ C'est à peu près à ce moment là que nous sommes arrivés, reprit Naruto, j'ai envoyé des clones en ligne direct pour leurrer Orochimaru pendant que nous faisions le tour …

Naruto et Sasuke finirent le récit, racontant comment Naruto avait détourné l'attention de Orochimaru pour l'empêcher de marquer Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant de sa part, marmonna Aigle, même si tout le monde l'entendit, Orochimaru a toujours été fasciné par le pouvoir. Et avec tes compétences affichées contre lui … Mais dites nous plutôt comment vous l'avez fini ? Demanda-t-il plus fort sans finir sa phrase précédente.

_ Nous avons laissé Sirius s'occuper de Harry avec Itazura et Amaya, répondit Sasuke. Orochimaru était épuisé par son combat contre Harry et Tom et ses blessures qu'il n'avait pu soigner. Sans compter que les clones de Naruto avait efficacement détournés son attention. Résultat, nous avons réussi à nous approcher rapidement de lui pour le transpercer avec nos katanas.

_ C'est vous qui l'avez fini ? Demanda Ino, stupéfaite.

Comme la plupart de la salle, ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que ce soit Naruto et Sasuke, de simple genins, qui le finissent !

_ Non, répondit Naruto à la question de Ino, c'est Sasuke qui a porté le coup final, tant par nos choix respectifs que par la volonté de l'épée de Harry.

_ Hein ! Firent ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la magie.

_ Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les sorciers, Harry plus fort que tous.

_ Mon épée t'es apparu ? Demanda Harry, stupéfait, ne se souvenant pas de ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous choque autant dans le fait que Sasuke ait utilisé l'épée de Harry ? Demanda Asuma alors que Sasuke acquiesçait avec un sourire timide.

Harry regarda Sasuke un instant, étonné qu'elle lui soit apparu, avant de lui adresser un sourire fier. Il se tourna ensuite vers Asuma et fit apparaître son épée, provoquant des petits cris d'étonnement à son apparition étrange. Il la posa au milieu d'eux et répondit :

_ Cette épée appartenait à un de mes ancêtres qui a vécu il y a plus de 1000 ans. Elle est restée cachée pendant des siècles.

_ Comment peux-elle apparaître et disparaître comme ça ? Questionna Tenten, fascinée par cette mystérieuse épée.

_ Elle a une volonté propre, répondit Harry en reprenant son épée, un peu comme un âme si vous voulez. Et elle choisi celui qu'elle juge digne de la porter. Je dois avouer qu'à part moi, je ne pense pas quelqu'un l'ai tenu depuis plus de 1000 ans, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il présenta la poignée de son épée à Sasuke, l'incitant à la prendre. Celui-ci avança lentement la main, de peur que l'épée ne disparaisse, avant de l'empoigner. Dès qu'elle fut dans ses mains, l'épée émit une faible lueur doré en signe d'acceptation. Sachant mieux que quiconque ce que cela représentait, les sorciers le félicitèrent chaleureusement.

_ Pourquoi choisi-t-elle certaines personnes et pas d'autres ? Questionna Tenten, les yeux brillant.

_ Pour moi, répondit Harry, elle m'est apparu au moment où ma vie était en danger. Pour Sasuke, elle lui est apparu pour l'aider à faire justice. Il faut aussi être d'une grande loyauté envers le propriétaire de l'épée, et plus généralement, le clan auquel elle appartient.

_ Ton clan, comprit Ino.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, ne voyant pas la nécessité de parler de ses nombreux clans. Et pour ceux qui doute encore de Sasuke, ajouta Harry, sachez qu'elle ne se laissera jamais prendre par une personne au cœur noir ou ayant de mauvais desseins.

Neji allait dire quelque chose mais un coup frappé à la porte l'en empêcha. Pendant que Harry continuait de s'interroger sur son étrange sentiment de malaise envers lui, Gaara invita la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Temari, un papier à la main.

_ Tu as un message, déclara Temari en donnant le papier à son frère, vu ce qu'il dit, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le voir aussitôt.

_ Merci, répondit Gaara en lisant le papier, les sourcils froncés.

_ C'est à propos de Amaya ? Demanda Sirius, un peu inquiet pour son amie.

_ Oui, le rassura Gaara en redonnant le papier à sa sœur, elle est bien rentrée.

Il se tourna vers Temari et lui dit :

_ Envoie-leur un message. Dis-leur que je les contacterais bientôt pour organiser une rencontre. Quant à Konoha, dis à Kumo que j'en parlerais.

_ Entendu, répondit sa sœur en s'approchant de la porte, N'oublie pas que tu as des papiers à signer, alors ne traîne pas trop ici, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

_ Elle te mène par le bout du nez ! Plaisanta Naruto.

_ Temari s'est auto désigné mon bras droit, répondit Gaara, plus amusé qu'en colère. Et elle me rappelle constamment ces foutus papiers. Du coup, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour avoir un peu de paix !

_ Que veux-tu ? Lui dit Aigle. Les papiers sont la bête noire de tous les Kage ! Enfin bref ! Ajouta-t-il, plus intéressé par le message, tu peux nous parler du message ?

_ C'est un message du Raikage nous remerciant d'avoir aidé Amaya à rentrer saine et sauve. Il voudrait une rencontre entre nous pour une possible alliance.

_ Pour que le Raikage te contact en personne, lui dit Kakashi, cette Amaya doit être importante pour eux.

_ C'est la fille du Daimyo du pays de la Foudre, répondit Sirius. Orochimaru l'avait enlevé comme moyen de pression. Et je sais aussi qu'elle est un amie proche du Raikage.

_ Et cette histoire avec Konoha ? Questionna à nouveau Aigle.

_ Lorsque j'ai envoyé un message à Kumo pour les avertir que nous avions Amaya à Suna, je leur ai dit qu'elle avait été sauvé par deux ninjas de Konoha. Il ne savent rien d'autre.

_ Et ils veulent nous rencontrer, c'est ça ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Ça ne va pas être facile, déclara Kakashi après avoir vu le hochement de tête affirmatif de Gaara.

_ Je sais, leur dit Gaara, faisant comprendre à ceux qui était au courant qu'il avait entendu parlé de l'enlèvement manqué de Hinata. C'est pour ça que je leur ai dit que j'en parlerai avant avec Konoha.

_ On va devoir en parler avec le Hokage, décida Kakashi, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Aigle.

_ Au retour, répondit simplement Aigle en se levant, pour le moment, j'aimerai enfin visiter ce beau village si c'est possible ? Et je commence à avoir faim !

Aigle savait que son élève préférait attendre le nouveau Hokage pour organiser une rencontre avec le Raikage. Avec leur manque de confiance actuel en la Godaime, les traîtres à Konoha et leur prochaine visite au Daimyo du pays du Feu, c'était préférable. Il avait donc soigneusement détourné la conversation d'un manière très simple ! Après tout, comme on dit souvent, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'attention d'un homme est de passer par son estomac !

_ Bien sûr, répondit Gaara en se levant, vous pouvez vous promener où bon vous semble dans le village. Mes ninjas savent que vous êtes là. Restez tout de même en groupe, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Naruto, Sasuke et Harry, on ne sait jamais.

_ Viens nous rejoindre dès que tu as fini ta paperasse, lui dit Naruto alors que Gaara sortait de la salle.

Sans se retourner, Gaara leva son pouce en signe d'acceptation.

_ Bien déclara, ensuite Harry en se levant également, on sort !

_ Galère, marmonna Shikamaru en se levant avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Leurs mouvements donna le signal aux autres qui se levèrent à leur tour. Après un bref regard malicieux pour Harry, Kakashi entraîna Corbeau, Asuma et Gai dehors. Neji sortit seul, déclarant vouloir rester au frais. Sirius, Fred et Georges s'apprêtèrent à sortir également quand Harry les stoppa :

_ Une minute vous trois !

Sirius et les jumeaux se retournèrent, une mou enfantine sur leurs visages. Ils auraient visiblement aimé sortir sans que Harry ne les voit !

_ Si vous faites la moindre bêtise dans le village, continua Harry d'un ton maternel avertissant ses enfants des conséquences d'une telle action, je vous coupe les vivres !

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux choqués, alors que les autres riaient.

_ Oh si ! Répondit Harry. Et ça ne sert à rien de cacher ton rire, papa Siri ! Ajouta Harry qui le voyait glousser dans son coin. Tu oublis que tu as légué tout ton héritage !

_ Merde ! Jura Sirius. J'avais oublié !

_ Si on te promet d'être sage, lui demandèrent les jumeaux, presque suppliant, tu nous autorises à acheter des produits ?

_ Vous savez très bien que vous pouvez acheter ce que vous voulez, répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre pour son père et ses frères adoptifs. Vous avez une bourse, servez-vous en. Ne faites simplement pas les imbéciles.

_ Merci, 'ry ! S'exclamèrent joyeusement les jumeaux en entraînant rapidement Sirius avec eux dehors.

_ Je préfère les surveiller, si ça ne t'embête pas, 'ry ? Lui demanda Severus.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Harry en l'embrassant. On se retrouve ce soir.

Severus lui retourna son baiser et se hâta de rejoindre Sirius, Fred et Georges.

_ Et nous, ajouta Harry en parlant de Shikamaru et des six genins quand Severus fut hors de vue, on sort après avoir nourrit Itazura et Onjin.

_ Il y a ce qu'il faut dans les cuisines de Gaara, l'avertit Naruto alors que Itazura et Onjin disait quelque chose, Gaara les a prévenu de la présence de Itazura et Onjin. Et ils préfèrent tout deux rester ici.

_ J'irais prévenir les cuisines, si vous voulez, proposa Hoshiko, je n'ai rien de prévu.

_ Merci maman, répondit Harry en caressant Onjin et Itazura … Amusez-vous bien ! Ajouta Harry pour son oncle et sa tante avant de sortir rapidement de la salle avec les autres.

_ Bande de vauriens ! Marmonna Aigle. Ils se sont tous donnés le mot !

_ Le mot de quoi ? Questionna Hoshiko en sortant dans le couloir avec lui.

_ De nous laisser seul ! Répondit Aigle, plus amusé qu'en colère.

En fait, Aigle savait parfaitement ce que Kakashi et Harry avaient en tête. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, jouissant secrètement de se retrouver enfin seul avec Hoshiko. A part les nuits, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps !

_ Autant en profiter ! En rajouta Hoshiko, les faisant tout deux rougir. On est jamais seul !

Et avec un petit rire enjouée, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les escalier, le rire heureux de Aigle se mêlant au sien …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Un chapitre mielleux à souhaits et pleins de bons sentiments ! Mais il en faut tout de même n'est-ce-pas ? On ne peux pas avoir que de l'action ! Je sais aussi que certaines choses sont répétitifs mais ceux qui ne le savent pas doivent être au courant ! Ils ne peuvent pas l'apprendre comme ça, par magie ! Lol. Non, sérieusement, je devais me répéter un peu pour avancer logiquement et pas trop rapidement. Sinon, certains choses n'auraient pas de sens. Alors désolé pour ce chapitre un peu long. Pour me faire pardonnez, je vous ai publier le chapitre 22 à suivre … Alors courage, l'action revient ….**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

A peine sortit de la maison de Gaara, Ino demanda aux autres :

_ Vous voulez faire quoi ? Perso, les magasins m'intéressent bien !

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Shikamaru, tu passe ton temps dans les boutiques !

_ Tu as dis quoi ? Lui demanda Ino en levant son poing menaçante – même si elle l'avait bien comprit !

_ Rien, rien ! Répondit rapidement Shikamaru en se mettant derrière Harry. Femme galère ! Marmonna-t-il ensuite, faisant rire Harry, Naruto et Sasuke, près de lui.

_ Doucement Ino, lui dit joyeusement Harry en lui abaissant la main, il y a d'autre manière de se venger !

_ Ah oui ? Demanda Ino, intéressée devant le regard malicieux de Harry.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Harry en menant leur petit groupe dans les rues de Suna, par exemple, après s'être trouvé un bon resto …

_ Bonne idée, l'interrompit Choji, j'ai faim !

_ Tu as toujours faim Choji, lui dit Shikamaru, amusé.

_ J'ai faim aussi, je vous signal ! S'insurgea Harry, faisant rire les autres. Enfin bref, reprit-il en se retournant vers Ino, après le restos, si tu veux toujours te venger, tu vas m'aider à acheter une garde-robe pour Sirius. Et quelques tenues pour moi et d'autres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

_ Tu es fou ! S'exclamèrent Tenten et les garçons.

_ Je ne vais sûrement pas me faire traîner dans les magasins tout l'après-midi ! Ajouta Shikamaru.

_ Oh ! Allez ! Les supplia Harry avec sa mou habituelle, ça va être marrant ! Je vous paie même le resto !

_ Tu es sûr d'avoir assez ? Entre les vêtements et le resto, ça va coûter assez cher !

_ Mais oui, la rassura Harry, je viens d'une famille très riche. Quant à vous les garçons, et fille ! leur dit Harry, si vous nous aider à choisir des tenues, on ira voir les armes qu'ils ont ici avant d'aller trouver un coin ou faire la sieste.

_ Allons montrer nos flammes de la jeunesse à nos amis de Suna ! S'excita soudain Lee avant de se faire taper sur la tête par Tenten.

_ N'attire pas l'attention sur nous, lui reprocha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. Si on va voir les armes après, je suis partante. Surtout si tu paies !

_ Ça me va aussi, approuva Sasuke. De toute façon, il me faut de nouveaux vêtements et de nouvelles armes.

_ Moi aussi, renchérit Naruto, mes vêtement sont usés et j'ai perdu pas mal d'armes contre les ninjas du son.

_ Tant qu'i manger ! Déclara simplement Choji en réponse.

_ Je veux passer par une librairie ninja, répondit Shikamaru, j'aimerai voir les rouleaux qu'ils vendent.

_ On peut en acheter même si on n'habite pas à Suna ? Questionna Harry, étonné.

_ Uniquement si la librairie est accessible aux ninjas étrangers, répondit Shikamaru. Je sais qu'on a le même genre de librairie à Konoha.

_ Dans ce cas, en route, répondit Harry en accélérant le pas, on a beaucoup de chose à faire et j'ai vraiment faim !

Les sept ninjas de Konoha ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harry presque sautiller sur place à l'idée d'aller faire les magasins tout l'après-midi.

_ Je suis heureux de le voir comme ça, dit Naruto à ses amis alors qu'ils suivaient à quelques mètres derrière Harry, cherchant visiblement un bon restaurant.

_ A t'entendre, dit Ino, ça ne doit pas être souvent.

_ Tout ce que je peux vous dire, répondit Naruto avec un sourire triste, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance joyeuse. Et son adolescence n'a pas été de tout repos non plus. Alors c'est bien l'une des première fois qu'il peut faire les magasins tranquillement avec ses amis.

_ Amis ? Répétèrent Ino, Choji, Lee et Tenten, surpris du terme de Naruto.

_ Harry s'attache vite, répondit Naruto, la preuve avec Sasuke et Shika.

_ Vous venez, les appela soudain Harry, j'en ai trouver un.

Ils rejoignirent Harry devant un restaurant visiblement assez cher. Sans se soucier des protestations de ses amis, Harry les entraîna dans le restaurant en leur disant simplement :

_ J'ai faim et ça à l'air bon !

Sans plus tergiverser, Harry demanda une table pour huit … Pendant une bonne heure, ils dégustèrent les excellents mets offerts, profitant de ce moment de calme pour faire connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent les vrais Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Ino, bien décidée à devenir une vraie ninja et non une fan girl, se comporta enfin normalement devant Sasuke, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Harry parla nourriture avec Choji, l'invitant même chez eux – dixit le manoir – pour lui faire goûter des plats de chez lui. Tenten découvrit la mode avec Ino, la convainquant même de s'acheter quelques tenues, avant d'aider Ino à convaincre Lee de changer de style vestimentaire …

_ Ça ne changera pas la relation que tu as avec Gai, Lee, lui dit Harry en s'invitant dans la conversation avec les autres garçons. Tu deviendras simplement ta propre personne. En plus, ajouta-t-il taquin , tu pourras appâter plus de filles, ou de mec !

_ Fille ! Répondit Lee, rougissant. Et je dois avouer que c'est une bonne idée. C'est simplement qu'avec mon manque de chakra, Gai sensei a été le seul à vouloir me donner une chance. Alors je n'ai jamais voulu le décevoir.

_ Pourquoi n'as tu jamais appris le maniement d'une arme ? Demanda Sasuke. Je sais par Kakashi sensei que Gai utilise un nunchaku.

_ Avec ta vitesse et ta puissance, ajouta Naruto, tu serais redoutable avec une lame.

_ S'il peut en manier deux, ajouta Shikamaru, ce serait encore mieux.

_ Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet avec Gai sensei, répondit Lee, mais j'avoue que votre idée m'intéresse. Le tout est de savoir quel genre de lame choisir.

_ Je pense qu'on pourrait tenter deux lames différentes, répondit Tenten, la spécialiste. Ça serait encore plus mortel, mais pas en bois, ajouta-t-elle songeuse, elle serait détruite. Il faut qu'elles soient suffisamment solide pour résister à ta puissance et à tes entraînements de fou avec Gai sensei.

_ Tu t'occupe d'aider Lee a choisir les lames, je m'occupe de la solidité, décida Harry.

_ Techniques de clans, j'imagine ? Demanda Tenten, un peu déçu de ne pas en savoir plus.

_ Je pourrais peut-être vous en parler un jour, répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.

Naruto, Shikamaru et Sasuke furent un peu surpris par sa proposition mais ne dirent rien. Au lieu de ça, Sasuke dit à Lee :

_ Si tu veux vraiment apprendre à manier une lame, on peut demander à Corbeau de t'entraîner. Naruto et moi manquons encore de pratique et Corbeau sait s'en servir.

_ Je peux t'aider aussi, ajouta Harry, j'ai reçu un entraînement des meilleurs manieurs de lames de mon pays (_Nb : Les gobelins, bien sûr_).

_ J'espère que vos flammes de la jeunesses brilleront encore pendant très longtemps ! Leur répondit Lee, ému et heureux de leur aide.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Harry aille payer. Ils sortirent ensuite et se dirigèrent vers le quartier commençant. Là, Ino et Harry prirent les devants et entraînèrent leur groupe dans plusieurs boutiques variées : vêtements civils et ninjas, chaussures civils et ninjas, bijoux et accessoires, … Harry acheta plusieurs tenues de la taille et du style de son nouveau père (_Nb : Je vous laisse imaginer. J'avoue avoir un peu la flegme et je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la mode ! _), disant qu'il en achèterait d'autre à Konoha. Il acheta même des tenues estivales pour Severus, les jumeaux, Kevan, Hoshiko, Minato, Itachi, Kakashi et lui. Il laissa Naruto et Sasuke choisirent quelques tenues en attendant Konoha mais paya pour eux (Il avait été décidé de relooker Lee à Konoha. Ino y trouvait plus de choix). Quand les boutiques «des femmes », comme dirent les garçons, furent faites, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'armes le plus proche. Ils y retrouvèrent Kakashi, Corbeau, Asuma et Gai. En voyant tout les sacs, les jounins firent des yeux ronds.

_ Vous avez dévaliser les magasins ! S'étonna Kakashi.

_ Et comment as-tu pu convaincre les garçons de te suivre, Ino ? Lui demanda Asuma, curieux de la manière dont son élève s'y était prise.

_ Harry m'a aidé en nous payant un bon resto ! Répondit joyeusement Ino.

_ Il a même promit de nous faire goutter la cuisine de son pays plus tard, ajouta Choji, visiblement très alléché par ladite cuisine.

Connaissant les habitudes alimentaires des Akimichi, les jounins regardèrent Harry, ahuris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Harry, en plus de savoir se battre, savait cuisiner suffisamment bien pour que cela plaise à un Akimichi.

_ Au nom de Kami ! Jura soudain Asuma en joignant ses mains devant Harry dans une prière. Si tu m'aide à payer les repas de Choji, tu auras tout ce que tu veux !

_ Vraiment tout ? Demanda Harry, un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres.

_ Heu ! … Bien sûr ? Répondit Asuma, qui commençait à regretter sa proposition.

_ Dans ce cas, voici ce que vous pouvez faire pour avoir mon aide …

Harry chuchota alors quelque chose dans l'oreille de Asuma. Les paroles surprirent visiblement Asuma car il regarda Ino, puis Lee, avant de revenir sur Harry.

_ Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ?

_ Je n'ai rien fait, répondit joyeusement Harry, j'ai simplement proposé mon aide. Alors, nous faisons affaire ? Demanda ensuite Harry en tendant sa main.

_ Je m'en occupe, promit Asuma en lui serrant la main.

_ Merveilleux, répondit Harry d'un ton d'homme d'affaires. Maintenant que c'est réglé, ajouta-t-il, on va continuer nos courses. A plus tard !

Il s'éloigna avec ses amis et leva la main en guise de salut.

_ Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé, Asuma ? Lui demanda Kakashi, curieux.

_ Harry m'a demandé un service en échange de son aide pour les repas de Choji.

_ Quel genre de service ? Demanda Corbeau, se méfiant des manigances de Harry.

Au lieu de répondre à Corbeau, Asuma se tourna vers Gai, soudain sérieux.

_ L'avenir de mon portefeuille est en jeu, alors tu va gentiment accepté.

_ Accepter quoi ? Demanda Gai en reculant de quelques pas devant les flammes dans les yeux de Asuma.

_ En échange de l'aide de Ino pour le relooker, Lee a accepté de l'aider à améliorer son taijutsu !

_ Quoi ! Firent les autres surpris.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Asuma. Apparemment, Lee aimerai apprendre le maniement d'une lame, ou deux selon ce que m'a dit Harry.

_ Lee ? Deux lames ? S'étonna Gai, des étoiles dans les yeux. (_NB :visiblement, il est ravi ! LOL_) Les flammes de la jeunesse sont avec toi, mon petit Lee.

_ Qui va former Lee ? Demanda Kakashi, laissant Gai s'extasier sur « les flammes de la jeunesse » de Lee.

_ Ils vont te demander, Corbeau, répondit Asuma en le regardant, mais Harry a promit d'aider aussi …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du côté de nos huit ados, le renouvellement de leurs stocks d'armes avaient été rapide. Tenten avait refusé de choisir les lames pour Lee ici, préférant les acheter dans la boutique de son père. Connaissant l'excellent travail de celui-ci, Lee accepta sans problème. Ils flânèrent ensuite dans les divers boutiques de Suna, s'arrêtant si quelqu'un voyait quelque chose lui plaisant. Ils finirent par trouver la librairie ninja public au bout de la grande rue. Shikamaru et Harry y entrèrent aussitôt pour flâner dans les rayons. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre, Harry ne se gêna pas et prit un grand nombre de rouleaux de ninjutsus et de techniques médicales. Il avait bien vu les rouleaux sur les genjutsus et les sceaux mais il n'était pas très intéressé par le genjutsu et il avait le meilleur maître en sceau dans la famille !

_ Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir acheter tout ça ? Demanda le vendeur en voyant les bras chargés de Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa les rouleaux sur le comptoir avant de sortir une liasse de billet de sa pochette le reliant à l'un de ses coffres. Éberlué par la quantité de billets, le vendeur s'empressa de s'en emparer.

_ Je paye aussi pour les rouleaux que vous amènera l'autre ninja de Konoha, ajouta Harry en adressant un sourire moqueur au commerçant.

_ Merci Harry, répondit Shikamaru en arrivant avec des rouleaux de stratégies de batailles et divers techniques de ninjutsus.

Shikamaru savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Quand Harry avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis. Ils en avaient eu la preuve dans divers magasins précédents.

_ Vous avez tout ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Harry à tout le monde en sortant de la boutique avec Shikamaru. Dans ce cas, continua Harry après un oui général, je propose qu'on dépose tout les sacs chez Gaara avant d'aller se trouver un coin tranquille.

_ Itazura et Onjin pourrons venir avec nous, ajouta Naruto alors qu'ils rentraient. Ça leur fera du bien de sortir. Surtout qu'il fait plus frais.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Harry, on repassera par les cuisines pour eux, et nous. J'ai encore faim !

_ Moi aussi !

_ Galère ! S'exclama Shikamaru, un sourire en coin, si tu continue à manger autant, tu va prendre du poids !

_ J'espère bien ! Répondit Harry, faisant rire les autres, plus particulièrement ceux qui était au courant de sa grossesse. Il faut que je me remplume !

Tout en continuant de discuter joyeusement, ils rentrèrent chez Gaara, où ils retrouvèrent tout le monde. En voyant tout les sacs, Aigle, Hoshiko, Severus, Sirius, Fred et Georges eurent la même réaction que Kakashi et leur demandèrent si ils avaient dévaliser les magasins !

_ C'est Harry ! Fut la réponse de sept ados, amusant les adultes et provoquant une nouvelle mou enfantine de Harry.

_ J'avais envie ! Répliqua Harry. Et tout n'est pas pour moi.

Prenant cinq grand sacs, il les donna à Sirius.

_ Vu que je connais ta taille et tes goûts, lui dit Harry, amusé par le regard surpris mais heureux de son père adoptif, je t'ai achetés un peu de vêtements et quelques paires de chaussures. Tu en aura d'autres à Konoha.

_ Ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux, ajouta Ino qui examinait Sirius d'un œil critique. Celle-ci ne vous va pas du tout.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Harry en l'examinant à son tour. Il faut te rajeunir.

_ Et si je me plait comme ça ? Demanda Sirius en relevant le nez des sacs.

_ Non, non, non ! Lui dit Ino en secouant un doigt. Harry et moi allons nous occupez de vous.

_ Après Lee, lui rappela Harry.

_ Après Lee, accorda Ino.

_ Mais … Commença Sirius, peur de se faire traîner dans les boutiques par Harry et Ino, qui semblaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre à l'idée.

_ Laissez tomber, le prévint Choji, ils n'abandonneront pas.

_ Tes vêtements ne te plaisent pas ? Demanda Harry avec une bouille triste.

_ Bien sûr que si, répondit aussitôt Sirius, ils sont magnifiques.

_ Alors tu peux nous faire confiance ! S'exclama Harry en affichant soudain un sourire joyeux.

_ Tu dois être heureuse Ino, lui dit Shikamaru, tu as enfin trouvé un mec qui ait envie de te suivre dans tes tournées magasinage.

_ C'est le mec idéal, tu veux dire ! Répondit Ino, riant. Dommage qu'il soit prit.

Tout le monde rigola. Les adultes étaient heureux de voir que les adolescents s'entendaient si bien après seulement une après midi passés ensemble. Ils se comportaient enfin comme des adolescents, oubliant pour un temps la dureté et la violence du monde ninja, un monde auquel ils faisaient malheureusement partis.

_ J'ai pas fini ! Déclara Harry en vidant des sac de vêtements sur un lit. J'ai des cadeaux …

Il distribua ensuite un tas de vêtements à Severus, Fred, Georges, Hoshiko, Aigle, Corbeau et Kakashi.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les tailles, les prévint Harry en fouillant dans un autre sac.

_ Merci Harry, lui dit Hoshiko, un kimono du même vert que ses yeux dans la main, c'est très jolie.

_ De rien, répondit Harry en sortant un nunchaku et deux lames dentelées conductrices de chakras. C'est pour vous, dit-il ensuite en donnant les armes à Gai et Asuma. Vos élèves m'ont aidés. A ce qu'il paraît, les vôtres commencent à s'user.

_ Merci Harry, lui dit Asuma, étonné de ce cadeau après la situation tendue d'hier soir. Tu n'étais pas obligé !

_ Ça me fais plaisir, répondit simplement Harry avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent alors que Gai remerciait « la fougue de la jeunesse » de Harry.

_ Le reste est pour toi, au moins ?

_ Certains sont aux autres, répondit Harry. Mais je me suis acheté un peu de vêtements et des rouleaux de la librairie ninja public.

_ Tu as pris quoi ? Demanda Aigle, intéressé par les rouleaux acheté par son neveu.

_ Il n'en sait rien ! Répondit Shikamaru, riant. A part les rouleaux sur des techniques médicale, il a prit les autres au hasard !

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'y connais encore rien ! Se plaignit Harry, légèrement boudeur, alors que tout le monde rigolait. En plus, il faut bien que je donne du travail à mon sensei !

Les rires redoublèrent au détriment de Kakashi. Grâce à leurs discussions de la journée, tout le monde savait que Harry allait faire parti de l'équipe sept.

_ Tu n'aura plus le temps de paresser, Kakashi ! Plaisanta Aigle.

_ Je devais vraiment être fatigué quand j'ai accepté d'être le sensei de ces trois terreurs !

_ Oh allez, Kakashi ! S'exclama Naruto. Je t'ai mâcher le travail !

_ Ah bon ! S'étonnèrent plusieurs voix, ne sachant pas que Naruto et Harry s'était entraînés mutuellement avant de venir sauver Sasuke.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Naruto, sur les six jours où vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de nous deux, des clones de Harry et moi nous sommes entraînés mutuellement pendant presque deux jours : Harry a appris les bases ninjas et moi j'ai commencé à apprendre les technique de famille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il sait faire ? Demanda Kakashi, voulant savoir où en était son nouvel élève.

_ Marcher ! Répondit une voix venant d'en haut.

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Harry pendu au plafond par les pieds.

_ Dément ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux alors que les autres félicitaient Harry. Il faut que tu nous apprenne ça 'ry.

_ Entendu, promis Harry en se réceptionnant sur le sol après un saut.

Il regarda Kakashi et continua :

_ Naruto m'a aussi appris la marche sur l'eau, les trois techniques de l'académie et les connaissance qu'un ninja doit savoir.

_ C'est à dire les règles ninjas et son système (_Nb : les grades, ..._), expliqua Naruto, le fonctionnement des pays élémentaires et les autres trucs qu'on apprend à l'académie. Avec les clones et la capacité d'éponge de Harry, ça a été rapide !

_ Bravo Naruto, lui dit Kakashi. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais le temps de lui enseigner tout ça !

_ Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit Harry en faisant rigoler les autres. Bon, ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir le soleil de fin d'après-midi, on devrait y aller.

_ Où vous allez ? Demandèrent plusieurs adultes alors les huit ados allaient sortir.

_ Trouver un endroit tranquille où glander ! Répondit Shikamaru.

_ On vient ! S'exclamèrent aussitôt les jumeaux en allant s'accrocher chacun à un bras de Harry.

_ Et Neji ? Demanda soudain Tenten alors que Naruto et Harry appelaient Itazura et Onjin. Vous pensez qu'on devrait lui demander ?

_ Pas la peine Tenten, répondit son sensei. J'ai été le voir en revenant et il préfère rester lire au calme.

_ Tant pis, répondit Tenten, un peu déçu de son absence. Une autre fois.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Tenten, lui dit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient, quand cet idiot ouvrira les yeux, il te sautera dessus !

_ Harry ! S'exclama Tenten, rougissant furieusement, en se mettant à courser un Harry hilare. Attend que je t'attrape.

Leur voix accompagna un moment les rires des adultes. Ils les entendirent rire et discuter un moment avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de la maison.

_ Il aime toujours autant charrier les autres ! Plaisanta tendrement Sirius alors que Kakashi, Asuma et Gai entassaient les affaires de leurs élèves.

_ Par rapport au jour où on l'a rencontré, déclara Asuma, son état mental à l'air beaucoup mieux.

_ Il est guérit, répondit Severus, assis à terre avec Hoshiko et Aigle, grâce à une certaine condition médicale.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Aigle, sachant qu'il parlait de la grossesse de Harry.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, répondit simplement Severus, ne voulant pas en dire trop.

_ En tout cas, déclara Asuma en les rejoignant à terre avec Kakashi et Gai, respectant la vie privé de Harry, grâce à lui, Choji à l'air moins timide et Ino est devenu plus sérieuse.

_ Et mon merveilleux Lee veut apprendre à manier une lame …

Les jounins racontèrent alors à Severus, Sirius, Aigle et Hoshiko leur brève rencontre avec les adolescents avant de partir sur d'autres sujets … Un peu plus tard, il reçurent un message crapaud de Naruto leur disant qu'ils mangeaient dehors et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à venir s'ils voulaient. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de laisser les jeunes entre eux. Et Gai ne voulait pas laisser Neji seul. Ils mangèrent donc avec Kankuro, Temari et Gaara étant toujours au travail …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois heures plus tard, nos jeunes amis rentrèrent enfin, riant et discutant bruyamment. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'à l'approche de la maison de Gaara, ne sachant pas si les autres étaient couchés ou non. Mais en les voyant dans le salon allumé, ils reprirent leurs chahut.

_ Dis-donc, les morveux, leur dit Severus de son vieux ton de professeur, le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure !

Surpris par son ton soudain froid et son «couvre-feu», les genins se calmèrent rapidement ; jusqu'à ce que Harry, Fred et Georges éclate de rire.

_ Je sais que terroriser les élèves te manque, Sev', plaisanta Harry en allant s'engouffrer dans les bras de Severus, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous les apeurer ! Regarde, ils sont tout calme, maintenant !

_ Il plaisantait ! S'exclama Ino. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était sérieux.

_ Oh ! Mais il l'était ! La contredit Fred.

_ Notre cher Sev' à toujours été très dur dans notre école, continua Georges.

_ Surtout pour certains, continua Fred.

_ En particulier notre 'ry 'ry !

_ J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles ! Déclara Harry, nostalgique.

_ Tu étais un insupportable gamin ! Répliqua Severus, un sourire en coin, alors que Naruto les informait aller aux WC.

_ Vous vous détestiez ? S'étonna Ino. Mais comment avez-vous fini ensemble alors ?

_ Je reviens, les informa brièvement Sasuke en suivant le même chemin que Naruto.

_ Ça a commencé quand j'ai donner un coup de poing à papa à la fin de ma troisième année d'étude, se rappela Harry, souriant.

_ Ça faisait mal d'ailleurs, se souvint Sirius en se massant le menton suite à une douleur fantôme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un cri se fit brusquement entendre.

_ Sasuke ! Murmura Corbeau en reconnaissant sa voix.

Sans perdre une seconde, les ninjas se ruèrent hors de la salle. Étant les plus rapide, Aigle, Kakashi et Gai furent précédés par les sorciers qui avaient transplanés à l'étage, où ils savaient trouver les WC. Quand ils arrivèrent tous à l'étage, une situation des plus choquante se jouait devant eux : Naruto était allongé à terre, serrant son abdomen en sang et se tordant de douleur. Sasuke était sur le ventre et avait encore un poignard dans le dos. Il semblait souffrir autant que Naruto. Ce qui les choqua pourtant le plus, ce qui les bloqua quelques secondes, ce fut la personne qui tenait le poignard : Neji ! Neji Hyuuga avait attaqué Naruto et Sasuke en traître …

Avant que quiconque ait pu les stopper, Aigle et Harry se ruèrent sur Neji. Se moquant royalement de garder leurs secrets, Harry envoya valdinguer Neji. Il fracassa les doubles portes de la salle où les sorciers avaient dormis avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur du fond, vite rejoint par un kunai lancé par Aigle. La seconde suivante, Aigle était aux côtés de Neji, un rasengan dans la main. Il fut retenu à la dernière seconde par Harry. Posant ses yeux fous dans le regardant tout aussi dangereux de Harry, il attendit l'explication.

_ Je veux des réponses, déclara Harry d'une voix qui fit frissonner les autres. On le tuera après.

_ Entendu, accepta Aigle sans se soucier des exclamations choqué derrière eux.

Il assomma violemment Neji et laissa Harry le lier avec un_ incarcerus. _Ils retournèrent ensuite rapidement près de Naruto et Sasuke. Au vu de leurs lèvres en sang, il était évident qu'ils avaient tentés de retenir leurs cris mais la douleur devait être trop dur à supporter car ils poussaient d'atroces cris de souffrance. Kakashi et Sirius étaient agenouillés près d'eux, pâles et dépités de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour les aider. Leurs mains étaient posées sur les épaules des garçons pour les empêcher de se blesser d'avantage en se débattant. Les autres, aussi inquiets pour leurs amis, avaient reçu l'ordre de reculer pour laisser Severus et Corbeau – qui connaissait quelques techniques médicales - tenter de les soigner.

_ C'est trop puissant, expliqua Severus lorsque Harry et Aigle les rejoignirent.

Harry sortit sa baguette et marmonna une longue formule latine dans sa barbe. Fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure de son examen, Harry jura violemment : ce qu'il avait comprit ne devait visiblement pas lui plaire.

_ Aigle, Corbeau, déclara alors Harry, son mode bataille sortit, essayez de stopper l'avancer du poison **SANS** guérir la plaie. Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Aigle et Corbeau obéirent sans attendre, faisant confiance au jugement de Harry. Ce dernier fit aussitôt venir Tom, qui avait suivis les événements en direct.

_ Qui est-il ? Demanda Asuma, plus curieux et inquiet que suspicieux (il avait appris sa leçon la veille ! ).

_ Plus tard, ordonna Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Tom, dit-il ensuite à ce dernier, mais il y a quelque chose en plus du poison dans leur sang qui aggrave leurs états.

Son bouclier occlumancie protégeant son inquiétude et sa haine, Tom examina les garçons à son tour, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration. Après quelques instants qui parurent être une éternité, Harry vit un bref instant l'ahurissement de Tom.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il rapidement, comprenant que Tom avait trouvé ce «quelque chose ».

_ J'expliquerais plus tard, répondit rapidement Tom, on a très peu de temps. Ce poison est plus lent que le venin de basilic mais tout aussi mortel.

A ces mots, les ninjas pâlirent considérablement. Hoshiko retint un sanglot et se cala un peu plus entre Fred et Georges, pâles comme la mort.

_ Tu as des larmes de phénix sur toi ? Demanda Harry, restant concentré car sachant que la panique tuerait les garçons.

_ Oui, répondit Tom en sortant une fiole de sa poche qu'il confia à Severus, mais on va devoir repousser nous-même la chose qui s'infiltre en chacun d'eux – et je ne parle pas du poison. Harry, ajouta d'emblée Tom, il ne faut absolument pas que ces choses s'approchent de leurs systèmes nerveux. Alors mets-y toute ta puissance. Vous ne craindre rien, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer Harry et Severus sur leur bébé.

_ Asuma, Gai, ajouta Harry, si vous voyez que Aigle et Corbeau faiblissent, donnez-leur du chakra. Kakashi, papa Siri, continuez de maintenir les garçons. S'ils se débattent trop, immobilisez-les. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'emblée pour tout le monde, n'intervenez pas tant que nous ne le disons pas. Préviens ton frère, Kankuro, ajouta Harry en se souvenant de Gaara. Et empêche-le de tuer Neji, je veux l'interroger avant.

Sans attendre de voir Kankuro partir, Harry se concentra sur Naruto, laissant Tom s'occuper de Sasuke. Fermant leurs yeux, ils posèrent une main au niveau du cœur et l'autre sur le front des garçons. Quand ils sentirent la «chose » qu'ils devaient combattre, ils sortirent leurs auras à pleine puissance. Elles étaient tellement lourdes et tellement dangereuses qu'elles forcèrent tout les autres à reculer pour éviter de se retrouver à genoux sous l'énorme pression qu'ils dégageaient.

_ Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura Asuma, totalement stupéfait devant la puissance développé par Harry et Tom.

_ Il y a une raison si Harry et Tom sont craints dans notre pays, déclarèrent les jumeaux, sachant très bien ce qui choquait Asuma et les autres.

Entendant soudain du bruit derrière eux, ils virent Gaara arriver avec Temari et Kankuro. Refusant de regarder Neji de peur de le tuer, Gaara fixa Naruto et Sasuke. Ces derniers hurlaient de douleur tant à cause du poison que de la lutte intense engagée entre Harry, Tom et les choses qui cherchaient un chemin vers leurs cerveaux. En voyant lui aussi la puissance dégagé par Harry et Tom, Gaara ne pensa pas aux dégâts qu'ils pourraient faire tout deux mais au combat énorme qui devait se dérouler à l'intérieur des garçons. Les visages durs, concentrés, Harry et Tom étaient déjà en sueur : tant à cause de la puissance de leurs ennemis invisibles que de celle qu'ils devaient fournir. Leur aura respective était à pleine puissance mais cela ne suffisait pas à repousser ces deux ennemis intérieur. La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire était de les stopper. C'était malheureusement loin d'être suffisant pour sauver Naruto et Sasuke. Sans compter que pendant ce temps, Aigle et Corbeau, maintenant soutenus par Asuma et Gai, luttaient toujours contre le poison.

« Ça n'est pas assez, songea Harry envers Tom, il nous faut plus de force … Il nous faut du soutient.»

« Appel les jumeaux. On aura besoin de Severus pour verser les larmes de phénix, répondit Tom en continuant de lutter avec Harry. »

Harry appela aussitôt télépathiquement les jumeaux. Confiant Hoshiko à Shikamaru, aussi pâle et inquiet que les autres, ils s'approchèrent de Tom et Harry. Fred et Georges posèrent chacun leurs mains sur Harry et Tom avant de leur transmettre leurs propres magies. Tom et Harry sentirent presque aussitôt la différence. Mêlant cette nouvelle énergie à la leur, ils repartirent de plus belle à l'attaque. Les « choses » résistèrent encore un moment contre cette force positive qui tentait de les empêcher d'accomplir ce pourquoi elles avaient été créées mais elles furent bientôt submergées par le surplus de puissance. Alors, enfin, elles furent forcées de reculer.

_ Gaara, appela soudain Georges, traduisant les pensées télépathique de Harry, un truc visqueux et noir va sortir des plaies de Naruto et Sasuke. Harry veut que tu les enferme dans une bulle de sable la plus solide possible le temps qu'il les détruise.

_ Méfies-toi, le prévint Fred, ça va lutter.

Les mains tendues, Gaara prépara aussitôt du sable près des plaies dégagées par Severus. Un silence tendu et inquiet s'installa durant quelques minutes au cours desquelles Harry et Tom continuèrent de repousser les deux choses noires … Enfin, deux traînées noires et gluantes glissèrent hors des deux plaies. Alors que Gaara les enfermaient dans deux bulles de sable, Severus versa quelques gouttes de larmes de phénix sur les plaies. Légèrement fumantes, elles se refermèrent rapidement, soulageant enfin Naruto et Sasuke de leurs souffrances.

Harry, lui, s'était relevé sans attendre. Il savait que le sable de Gaara ne tiendrait pas longtemps et si ces choses sortaient, elles chercheraient un autre corps. Il fit apparaître son épée et demanda à Gaara de libérer les choses noires l'une après l'autre. Et l'une après l'autre, Harry les coupa en deux avant de les brûler avec son feu élémentaire.

_ Enfin, soupira Harry en faisant disparaître son épée. Nous voilà débarrassé de ces choses.

Il retourna près de Naruto et Sasuke. Inconscients et pâles, ils étaient dans les bras de Aigle et Corbeau Hoshiko, Kakashi, Shikamaru et Sirius à leurs côtés.

_ Les larmes de phénix ont été efficaces ? Demanda Harry à Severus et Tom.

_ Oui, répondit Severus en donnant une potion pepper up à Harry. Elles ont détruit le poison et guéries leurs blessures.

Harry bu la potion pepper up, retrouvant aussitôt ses forces. Il redonna la fiole à Severus et s'approcha ensuite de Aigle :

_ Et Kagami ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Elle n'a rien, répondit Aigle en resserrant un peu plus Naruto contre lui, et le sceau non plus.

_ Tant mieux, répondit Harry, soulagé et heureux que Naruto et Sasuke n'aient rien. On va pouvoir les laisser récupérer.

Naruto et Sasuke toujours dans leurs bras, Aigle et Corbeau se relevèrent. Ils inclinèrent ensuite leurs têtes vers Harry et Tom.

_ Merci de les avoir sauver, leur dit Corbeau. Sans vous et l'aide des autres, ils ...

_ L'essentiel est qu'ils aillent bien, l'interrompit doucement Harry, alors ne pensez pas au pire. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier : jamais je ne laisserais ma famille ou mes amis mourir sans me battre.

_ Je vais y aller, Harry, intervint Tom, j'ai interrompu une réunion. Appel-moi plus tard pour les explications.

_ Entendu, accepta Harry, et merci infiniment Tom, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers ce qui restait de l'équipe neuf et dix. Il savait qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait mais ils étaient surtout choqués de l'attaque inexplicable de Neji. En pensant à cette ordure, Harry se tourna vers lui, pour ouvrir ses yeux en état de choc.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota Harry pour lui-même en s'avançant vers Neji, toujours ligoté et inconscient, elle ne peut pas être là !

_ Harry ? Demanda Severus en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regarde Neji un instant avant de marcher de long en large, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Kakashi en s'approchant de lui, les autres sur les talons.

_ Il réfléchit, répondit Severus, inquiet, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille …

_ Allongez Naruto et Sasuke dans la salle où on a dormi, ordonna brusquement Harry d'un ton sans réplique après quelques instants de silence, et protégez-les. Que personne ne partent jusqu'à ce que je le dise. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, je ne vous force pas à rester ici mais si vous sortez, faites très attention.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Demanda Aigle alors que Corbeau et lui posaient Naruto et Sasuke sur deux lits.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, répondit gravement Harry en se tournant vers lui, mais quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de sérieux … On va devoir accélérer les choses et parler à l'équipe neuf et dix, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

_ Je m'en doutais aussi, répondit Aigle avec un soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il se tourna vers Gai, Asuma et les quatre genins avant d'ajouter :

_ Je sais que vous ne comprenez rien pour le moment et que vous avez certains doutes mais tout sera expliquer en temps voulu. Sachez une chose cependant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave, toutes les informations que vous allez entendre sont de niveau S, voire au-delà. Cela concerne également la famille de Naruto et Harry.

_ Quelque chose de grave se passe au village, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Gai. Quelque chose dont vous êtes tous mêlés ?

_ Pas seulement au village, répondit Aigle. C'est pour ça que si Kakashi ou moi ne sommes pas là et Harry vous donne un ordre, obéissez-le. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

_ Tu es vraiment leur chef, Harry, déclara Tenten en quittant Neji des yeux, ce n'était pas seulement une plaisanterie ?

_ Non, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers Neji, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Maintenant, à nous deux …

_ Que vas-tu lui faire ? S'inquiéta Tenten.

_ Rien de mal pour le moment, répondit franchement Harry sans quitter Neji des yeux. Je vais chercher mes réponses. Les autres questions seront pour plus tard, s'il vous plait.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Neji.

_ Enervate, murmura-t-il.

Neji ouvrit ses yeux pour les poser dans le regard sombre et dangereux de Harry. Paniquant, il chercha une échappatoire des yeux mais tout ce qu'il vit fut les regards déçus et haineux des autres occupants de la pièce.

_ Sev', as-tu du veritaserum ? Demanda Harry sans quitter le visage terrifié de Neji.

_ Non, répondit-il, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin.

_ Tant pis, marmonna Harry en repointant sa baguette sur lui, au grand maux les grands remèdes … _Impero _!

_ Merlin ! Jurèrent les jumeaux. Ça doit être sérieux pour qu'il utilise ce sort.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Gai sans relever le mot «sort ».

_ C'est une technique indétectable qui permet de contrôler la victime, répondit Severus. On peux lui faire faire tout ce qu'on veux. Rare sont ceux qui arrive à lutter contre l'emprise mentale. C'est une technique interdite chez nous mais visiblement, Harry est prêt à tout pour obtenir ses réponses …

Il retournèrent à l'observation de Harry, qui avait attendu la fin des explications de Severus avant de commencer :

_ Donne moi ton vrai nom ?

_ Haruno Sakura ! Répondit le faux Neji d'une voix monotone.

_ Quoi ! Rugirent les autres occupants de la salle. Mais …

_ **Silence **! Ordonna Harry … Neji Hyuuga est-il vivant ? Demanda-t-il quand tout le monde se calma.

_ Oui, répondit Sakura.

_ Où est-il ? Demanda durement Harry.

_ Impossible de le dire, fut la réponse de Sakura.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ A cause d'un sceau, répondit-elle avant de montrer sa langue.

_ La racine ! S'exclamèrent Aigle, Kakashi et Corbeau avec haine, stupéfaits qu'elle en fasse partie.

Harry brisa l'impero et jeta un sort de silence sur Sakura pour ne pas l'entendre déblatérer ses âneries. Il entra ensuite de force dans son esprit. Il y ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Lui jetant un regard de haine, il se tourna vers les autres.

_ Je sais où est Neji, leur dit-il d'emblée. Je vais le chercher. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas tous venir. Du peu qu'elle sait, Danzo a ordonné l'exécution de Naruto. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mes si mes supposition sont juste, tout ceux qui sont proche de Naruto et moi seront ciblés.

_ Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, lui dit Aigle.

_ Et je n'irais pas seul mais il vaut mieux garder un certain nombre d'entre nous ici au cas ce serait un piège. Je dois aussi vérifier les autres, ajouta-t-il en y pensant.

_ Tu pense qu'ils sont aussi ciblés ? Demanda Shikamaru, inquiet pour ses parents.

_ C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, répondit Harry, mais tu restes ici, ajouta-t-il en prévoyant la demande. Moins on sera nombreux, plus on sera discret.

_ Peux importe qui tu emmène, intervint Severus, je viens avec toi.

_ Kakashi, tu viens aussi, s'il te plait, lui dit Harry après un accord silencieux pour Severus. Ta puissance et ton sharingan nous seront utile. Sans compter que Neji te connaît. Ça le rassurera. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il d'emblée pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, aucun contact avec qui que ce soit à Konoha, même la Godaime. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, qui avait regardé en silence jusque là.

_ Désolé de t'infliger ça, Gaara, mais on a pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant.

_ Je savais que ça risquait d'arriver lorsque je vous ai amené ici, Harry, le rassura Gaara, alors ne t'inquiète pas et va sauver Neji.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement et se tourna vers les jumeaux et Sirius.

_ Je sais que vous voulez venir mais j'ai besoin de vous ici. On ne sais pas si l'ennemi vient de Konoha ou de chez nous. Et si c'est de chez nous, vous êtes les seuls qui saurez vraiment les combattre. Alors méfiez-vous de tous ceux qui reviendront, y compris nous.

Il regard un instant Sakura, qui regardait tout ça avec appréhension et ajouta :

_ Forcez-là à redevenir elle-même. Peu importe le moyen tant qu'elle est en état de parler après.

_ Avec joie, répondirent Sirius et les jumeaux avec des sourires sadiques qui apeurèrent Sakura.

_ Harry, l'appela soudain Gai alors que Harry s'approchait de Kakashi et Severus, ramène mon élève, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il quand Harry se tourna vers lui.

_ Je le jure sur ma vie, répondit Harry en attrapant les mains de Severus et Kakashi. Ne me lâche pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dise Kakashi, ajouta Harry pour lui, et tenez vous prêt à vous battre. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura du monde …

Dès que Harry fut sur que Kakashi était prêt, il disparurent de la salle dans un fort crac !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Un chapitre un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite. **


	23. Chapter 23

**J'ai dépassé les 10,000 vues ! Je ne pensais pas atteindre ce point là en à peine deux mois et demi. C'est génial. Je suis contente que vous aimiez ma fiction. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui la suivent. **

**Voici enfin la suite. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Bonne lecture … **

**Chapitre 23 :**

Harry, Severus et Kakashi apparurent dans une salle faiblement éclairée, malheureusement occupée par un ninja de la racine. Alors que Kakashi calmait son estomac, Severus tua le ninja sans attendre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire voir alors qu'il ne savait pas exactement où était retenu Neji.

_ Ça va Kakashi ? Chuchota Severus alors que Harry ouvrait légèrement la porte pour vérifier le couloir.

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi, on peut y aller.

Ils regardèrent Harry pour le voir lever le pouce dans leur direction : le couloir était vide. Ce calme inquiéta pourtant Kakashi. Il savait que la racine était très bien protégée. Alors il trouvait étrange que leur arrivée n'ait pas été détectée. Il en informa doucement Harry et Severus.

_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix, chuchota Harry. Qu'ils connaissent notre arrivée ou non, on doit rapidement trouver Neji. Je préfère éviter de provoquer un chaos tant qu'on a pas d'autres informations sur la momie !

Kakashi et Severus savaient que Harry avait raison : jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé Neji, la rapidité et la discrétion était leur meilleur atout. Par ailleurs, le manque d'anbus de la racine voulait peut-être dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une arrivée magique. Ils ne devaient pas forcément penser à un piège, même si c'était malheureusement l'option la plus logique …

_ Pointe-moi Neji Hyuuga, murmura Harry après avoir posé sa baguette à plat sur sa main.

La baguette se mit à tourner quelques instants avant de s'arrêter vers sa gauche. Guidant Kakashi et Severus, Harry sortit de la salle et les conduisit jusqu'au fond du couloir où ils trouvèrent un escalier. Comme sa baguette lui indiquait de descendre, ils l'empruntèrent prudemment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage inférieur, ils ne virent que quatre anbus : deux entrèrent dans une salle, laissant les deux autres attendre à la porte. Relevant son bandeau masquant son sharingan, Kakashi avertit silencieusement Harry et Severus qu'il s'occupait des gardes de la porte. Acquiesçant, Harry et Severus le regardèrent lancer deux de ses kunais spéciaux au-dessus de la tête des gardes. Ces derniers entendirent le sifflement des kunais mais le hiraishin était trop rapide pour eux. Les anbus de la racine avaient beau être rapide, ils ne l'étaient pas assez pour contrer la vitesse du jutsu qui avait fait la renommé de Minato. Résultat, ils ne surent jamais qui les avaient tués. Pourtant, malgré ces exécutions silencieuses, les ninjas à l'intérieur de la salle sentirent le chakra de Kakashi et entendirent le bruit des corps chutant au sol. Sortant rapidement, il se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les baguettes de Harry et Severus, qui les tuèrent sans attendre (_Nb : il n'y a pas vraiment de temps à perdre et la mort fait malheureusement partie du monde ninja !_). Ils cachèrent les corps dans la salle d'où étaient sortis les deux anbus pour voir une pièce apparemment vide. Harry et Severus allait ressortirent mais Kakashi les retient. Les sourcils froncés, ils leur fit signe de se taire avant d'avancer vers le mur sur leur droite. Recouvrant sa main droite de chakra, il la passa le long du mur avant de s'arrêter sur la gauche. Forçant un peu plus de chakra à cet endroit, il fit soudain apparaître un levier. Kakashi regarda alors Harry et Severus en signe d'interrogation. Comprenant qu'il leur demandait s'il devait activer le levier ou non, Harry refit le sortilège pointe-moi. Lorsque Kakashi vit la baguette pointer en direction du mur, il abaissa le levier. Un bruit sourd se fit presque aussitôt entendre. En position de combat, ils virent une partie du mur où était le levier coulisser vers la droite, révélant un autre couloir désert. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans ce couloir secret, ne se souciant pas du mur qu'ils entendirent se refermer derrière eux. Ils étaient plutôt intéressés par toutes les cellules de ce couloir. Des cellules apparemment vides, sauf une …

_ Neji ! Chuchota Kakashi.

Neji Hyuuga était suspendu au plafond de la cellule par ses mains, un suppresseur de chakra autour de ses poignets. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, laissant ses bras supporter tout son poids. Sa tête était tombée sur sa poitrine et il avait un bandeau noir sur ses yeux, sans doute recouvert d'un sceau l'empêchant d'utiliser son byakugan. Ses vêtement était déchirés et il avait de nombreuses coupures ici et là, indiquant qu'il avait lutté contre ses ravisseurs.

Les quelques secondes qui leur suffirent pour observer Neji permirent à Harry d'ouvrir la cellule. Kakashi souleva Neji, permettant à Severus d'ouvrir le suppresseur de chakra. Kakashi posa ensuite Neji à terre et enleva le bandeau lui masquant la vue. Cet à ce moment que Neji gémit. Sentir son chakra circuler de nouveau dans son corps l'avait visiblement éveillé de son inconscience. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Neji mit quelques instants à réagir mais il reconnu bien vite Kakashi.

_ Kakashi sensei ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Neji était surpris de le voir là avec deux autres personnes. Comment Kakashi et ces inconnus l'avaient-ils trouvés ? Et encore mieux, comment avaient-ils deviné la supercherie ? ... Penser à ça sortit définitivement Neji de sa léthargie. Il attrapa le bras de Kakashi et lui dit, inquiet :

_ Mon équipe ! Vous devez les prévenir : Sakura a prit ma place. Elle …

_ On le sait, le rassura Kakashi en détachant doucement la main de Neji de son bras, ton équipe va bien. On va t'amener à eux.

_ On ferait mieux de dégager de là, intervint Harry, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Severus, ajouta-t-il pour son compagnon, prend Neji.

_ Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Neji, méfiant, alors que Severus s'approchait de lui.

_ Des amis, lui répondit Kakashi, tu peux leur faire confiance.

N'ayant aucune raison de douter de Kakashi, Neji se laissa mettre sur le dos de Severus. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Kakashi et Harry en dehors de la cellule.

_ On va … Commença Harry avant de s'interrompre soudain.

Severus, Kakashi et Neji n'avaient pas besoin de lui demander ce qui se passait, ils le virent eux-mêmes : sans doute caché par un genjutsu puissant, nos quatre amis virent sortirent des cellules sois-disant vides une douzaine de ninjas de la racine.

«Dégage de là avec Neji, ordonna télépathiquement Harry à Severus sans attendre. Il va nous ralentir. »

Avec Neji trop faible pour se battre, il serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Severus retourna donc aussitôt à Suna.

_ Tu l'as renvoyé aux autres ? Demanda Kakashi, dos à Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, les yeux rivés sur leurs ennemis, il sera plus en sécurité là-bas.

Certains des ninjas de la racine avaient des sabres, d'autres des kunais. Le reste des ninjas avaient leurs mains prêtes à composer des mudras. L'attention de Harry était surtout centré sur le ninja qui semblait commander le groupe. Ce dernier regardait Harry avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux visibles à travers son masque. Une lueur que Harry pu déchiffrer sans peine : le vieux fou avait parfois la même lueur envers Harry quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. C'était un regard calculateur et malveillant. Un regard qui ne promettait rien de bon pour Harry et sa famille. Sans parler du fait que ce ninja n'avait montré aucune surprise apparente du départ de Severus et Neji. Au contraire, ce départ avait l'air de l'avoir grandement réjouit, inquiétant encore plus Harry …

_ Je me demandais comment vous aviez pu entrer si facilement dans la base, déclara finalement le ninja dont Harry se méfiait. A présent, je comprend mieux : cela rend les choses évidemment plus facile quand on a des sorciers sous la main !

A ces mots, Harry et Kakashi se tendirent un peu plus. Harry avait vu juste. D'une manière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer pour l'instant, cet homme connaissait Harry, et probablement Severus et les jumeaux. Le ninja de la racine ne savait peut-être pas qui ils étaient mais il savait d'où ils venaient tout les quatre. C'était maintenant une certitude …

_ Tu le connais ? Marmonna Kakashi de manière à ce que seul Harry l'entende.

_ Non, chuchota Harry en retour, mais apparemment, lui sait d'où l'on vient.

_ Il faut le garder vivant, décida Kakashi. On l'interrogera.

_ Tu as beau être puissant et accompagné d'un sorcier, Hatake, intervint le même ninja, vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici. Vous n'êtes que deux contre douze et au vu de son âge, le gamin ne doit même pas avoir finir ses études !

_ Qui t'as renseigné ? Demanda durement Harry alors qu'un léger crac se faisait entendre dans la cellule.

_ Oh ! Fit joyeusement le ninja de la racine en entendant le crac ! D'autres amis, petit sorcier ?

Harry et Kakashi ne répondirent pas. Tournant brièvement la tête vers l'origine du bruit, ils virent avec soulagement que Severus était revenu avec Aigle.

« L'homme qui nous parle sait que nous sommes sorciers, Sev', l'informa télépathiquement Harry. Il nous le faut vivant. Dis-le à oncle Minato. »

_ Tu sais peut-être que nous sommes sorciers, dit ensuite Harry au ninja de la racine pour détourner un instant son attention de Severus et Aigle, mais tu n'as pas l'air de connaître nos noms.

_ Et en quoi vos noms m'intéresserait-il ? Demanda le ninja avec un ricanement fier. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour vous affronter, même s'il y en a deux de plus.

_ C'est là que tu fais erreur, intervint Severus en sortant de la cellule avec Aigle.

Severus se plaça à côté de Kakashi, laissant Aigle se mettre à côté de Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris que nous étions sorciers, continua Severus en regardant le ninja du coin de l'œil, mais tu es visiblement mal informé … Harry Potter, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois après un instant de silence.

Le ninja avait visiblement entendu parler de Harry car il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux ahuris avant de fixer le sourire moqueur mais dangereux de Harry. Oh oui ! … Non seulement cet homme savait qui était Harry mais il connaissait vraisemblablement sa puissance … Pourtant, l'inquiétude visible à travers les fentes du masque du ninja disparu assez vite, remplacé par un regard brillant et un bref rire joyeux et sadique.

_ J'en connais qui vont être très heureux de te revoir, Potter ! Se moqua-t-il, de nouveau plein de confiance. Ils étaient très inquiets pour toi, tu sais !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il savait exactement qui était «inquiets» pour lui. Ils le savaient tous. De quelque manière que ce soit, ce ninja avait un contact avec Dumbledore … Harry et sa famille savait que le vieux fou le cherchait toujours mais ils pensaient être en sécurité. Dame Magia leur avait assuré que Dumbledore ne les trouverait jamais ici. Et ils l'avaient cru, ils la croyaient encore. Alors puisqu'ils étaient introuvables, comment ce ninja le connaissait-il ? Comment était-il en contact avec le vieux fou ? En quoi lui était-il utile ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider Dumbledore ? ... Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry mais une chose l'inquiétait par-dessus tout : l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face au vieux fou après ce qu'il lui avait fait …

Sentant la panique gagner lentement mais sûrement son neveu, Aigle lui attrapa la main droite.

_ Calmes-toi, Harry, lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Il n'est pas là. Il ne te touchera pas. Je ne les laisserai pas faire …

_ Je voudrais bien savoir comment vous allez nous empêcher de livrer Potter ? Demanda le ninja, confiant. Vous avez beau être anbu, vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous.

_ Vous croyez ? Demanda froidement Aigle en enlevant son masque. Vous croyez vraiment être en mesure de vous battre contre moi ?

A peine ses derniers mots prononcés, Aigle annula son glamour. Son vrai visage enfin affiché provoqua des exclamations de stupeur et de crainte parmi la racine. Incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente après le choc de l'identité de Aigle, le ninja ne put qu'écouter la voix mortel de leur quatrième Hokage, qu'ils pensaient tous mort :

_ Alors, continua Minato avec un regard dangereux, pensez-vous pouvoir battre votre Yondaime ? Pensez-vous être capable de me prendre mon neveu par la force ?

_ Votre … Votre neveu ? Répéta le ninja de la racine, retrouvant sa voix.

Ses yeux ahuris se posèrent sur Harry, sa main tenant toujours celle de son oncle, avant de revenir sur Minato. Le ninja garda le silence un moment, reprenant une respiration régulière pour calmer son choc et sa peur de voir Minato Namikaze ici. Il avait un travail à faire. Peu importe qui était là, il devait obéir aux ordres, les tuer et ramener Potter. L'organisation avait été clair. Mais elle ne savait sûrement pas que le Yondaime était vivant ? Elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir que Potter était le neveu du Yondaime ? Sinon, l'organisation lui aurait dit, non ? … Ils avaient beau avoir un atout dans leurs manches, ils avaient peu de chance de réussir. Pas contre le Yondaime, Hatake et deux sorciers… Tant pis ! Ils avaient été formé pour obéir, quel que soient les ordres. Ils avaient été formés pour mourir si la mission l'exigeait. Et lui avait des ordres strictes … Alors si la négociation ne marchait pas, ils n'avaient plus qu'à mourir en les combattant, tous autant qu'ils soient. Au moins, ils mouraient avec honneur …

_ Peu importe, déclara-t-il alors, de nouveau plein de confiance, ça ne change rien au fait que nous prendrons Potter.

Sa soudaine confiance en lui surpris et inquiéta nos quatre amis. Ça ne présageait rien de bon … Et ils en eurent vite la confirmation quand le ninja ajouta :

_ Vous allez devoir faire un choix, Yondaime sama : votre neveu ou la vie de Shikaku et Yoshino Nara.

_ Que leur avez-vous fait ? Rugit Minato, pensant à ses amis et à Kevan, chez eux.

_ Moi ? Rien, répondit le ninja, souriant sadiquement sous son masque, mais mes collègues doivent déjà être chez eux …

Minato regarda immédiatement Harry du coin de l'œil tout en tirant sur la manche de Kakashi. Comprenant l'ordre silencieux, Harry fit volte face et attrapa Kakashi avant de se téléporter dans la maison de son oncle, seul endroit discret qu'il connaissait vraiment à Konoha (_Nb : Kakashi ne connaît pas encore leur manoir.)_.

_ Suis-moi, ordonna simplement Kakashi en se ruant dehors.

Harry était heureux d'avoir appris à utiliser son chakra car sans cela, il n'aurait pas été capable de suivre Kakashi à la vitesse où ils allaient. Courant de toit en toit, les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement à la propriété Nara. Tout était calme. La plupart des maisons étaient sombres, indiquant que les propriétaires étaient couchés, où qu'il était déjà trop tard … Priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Kakashi les mena rapidement à la maison de Shikaku. Perchés sur un arbre, Kakashi et Harry regardèrent par la fenêtre allumé du salon. Ils virent cinq ninjas de la racine, tous immobilisés. Yoshino et Kevan étaient pris en otage par deux des cinq. Shikaku avait visiblement réussi à immobiliser les ninjas de la racine. Il avait ainsi pu sauver sa femme et Kevan et empêcher une contre attaque. Malheureusement, seul, Shikaku était maintenant coincé.

_ On ne peut pas attendre, déclara Kakashi, qui sait depuis combien de temps Shikaku les retient. Alors voici ce qu'on va faire …

Dans la maison, la situation devenait critique : Shikaku était rentré de mission il y a plus d'une heure pour trouver sa femme et Kevan menacé par des anbus qu'il savait appartenir à la racine. N'ayant pas le temps de faire un clone ou de prévenir quelqu'un, il les avait pris dans ses ombres. Il avait tenté de les étrangler avec sa technique mais les ninjas de la racine avaient une trop grande résistance. Seul, sans moyen d'appeler qui que ce soit et dans le silence de la nuit, Shikaku s'était retrouvé pris au piège. Il avait beau avoir sauvé sa femme et Kevan en les immobilisant tous, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit contraint de relâcher ses ombres. Et s'il les relâchait, il n'aurait aucune chance : il avait beau se senti prêt à les affronter avec des clones en attendant de l'aide, ces traîtres aurait déjà eu tout le temps de tuer Yoshino et Kevan. Alors il était obligé de maintenir ses ombres aussi longtemps que possible, priant pour que quelqu'un passe par là. Malheureusement, il faisait nuit, tout le monde dormait et peu de personne savait qu'il était rentré de mission. Le pire, c'est qu'il doutait être capable de les tenir ainsi jusqu'au matin. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il ait tenu autant de temps … Quant aux ninjas de la racine, ils avaient beau être retenus de forces, ils savaient très bien que Shikaku était coincé. Ils savaient être capable de résister à la prise des ombres mais il était beaucoup plus simple pour eux d'attendre que Shikaku se fatigue de lui-même …

_ Bonsoir messieurs, déclara soudain une voix glaciale à la porte du salon, on fait une petite fête sans nous !

Sous l'impulsion de Shikaku, ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Harry et Kakashi. Adossé chacun contre un chambranle de la porte, ils portaient tous deux un regard presque fou sur les cinq ninjas de la racine.

_ Kakashi, Harry ! Soupira Shikaku, soulagé de les voir.

Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient revenu si vite, comment ils avaient appris l'attaque ni où étaient les autres mais il était vraiment heureux de les voir.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil de s'en prendre à nos amis, continua Harry, et encore moins de faire pleurer mon cousin ! Ajouta Harry, encore plus dangereux, en voyant les larmes sur les joues de Kevan.

Sans attendre une seconde, Harry et Kakashi lancèrent plusieurs kunais en direction des cinq traîtres. Une traîné argenté apparut en un éclair derrière eux et les tua un à un, libérant Yoshino et Kevan. Surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, Shikaku et Yoshino ne se rendirent compte que c'était fini que lorsque les cinq membres de la racine s'écroulèrent à terre, un deuxième Kakashi derrière eux.

_ Ils sont vraiment idiots, commenta froidement Harry, ils devraient vraiment apprendre à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux !

_ Un clone d'ombre, comprit Shikaku alors que Harry faisait disparaître le Kakashi qui était à côté de lui, bien joué.

Il alla aider sa femme et Kevan à se relever, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien. Kakashi et Harry s'approchèrent d'eux. Trop apeuré pour le voir avant, Kevan aperçut seulement maintenant Harry. Harry était là ! Son cousin était venu les sauver ! Tout allait bien : Kevan avait beau aimé Yoshino et Shikaku, ils n'étaient pas aussi fort que Harry. Et dans sa tête, seul Harry, Naruto, sa maman ou son tonton Minato pouvaient les sauver. Alors en le voyant, Kevan sanglota de soulagement.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Kevan en lui tendant les bras.

_ Tout va bien, mon bonhomme, le rassura Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, c'est fini. Je suis là.

_ Ils voulaient nous faire du mal, Harry, sanglota Kevan, accroché à la veste de Harry. Ils voulaient …

_ Chut, l'interrompit doucement Harry en lui caressant les cheveux, n'y pense pas. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. Vous êtes sauvé !

Un crac le fit tendre et relever la tête mais il se détendit aussitôt quand il vit que ce n'était que Severus et Aigle. Ce dernier portait sur son épaule le ninja de la base, ligoté, bâillonné et inconscient. Aigle et Severus étaient tout deux recouverts de poussières et d'égratignures mais à part ça, ils étaient indemnes.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Minato en laissant tomber le ninja ligoté à terre.

_ Oui, répondit Shikaku, tenant toujours sa femme par la taille, Kakashi et Harry sont arrivés à temps.

_ Tout s'est bien passé là-bas ? Demanda Kakashi alors que Severus rejoignait Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Aigle. Merci à cet idiot qui n'avait visiblement pas informé ses coéquipiers des compétences de Severus, continua-t-il en jetant un bref regard sur leur prisonnier, ses techniques les ont prit par surprises et nous ont permis de les finir rapidement.

_ Vous avez eu le temps de passer voir les autres ? Demanda Harry.

_ J'ai envoyé un clone, répondit Aigle en tournant sa tête vers lui. On y va dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Yoshino, Shikaku, ajouta-t-il pour ses amis, préparer quelques affaires, on vous emmène.

_ Pourquoi ? Demande Yoshino. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi ces anbus voulaient nous tuer ?

_ Ils font partis de la racine, répondit Kakashi alors que Aigle recevait les informations de son clone, ils vous ont ciblés pour plusieurs raisons.

_ La triade ? Compris Shikaku.

_ Entre autre, répondit Kakashi, on en parlera à l'abri.

_ Les autres vont bien, intervint Aigle, mon clone leur a résumé la situation. Ils savent qu'on vous emmène.

_ Ils ne craignent rien ? Demanda Harry.

_ Non, répondit Aigle, je leur ai dit d'agir comment si ils ne savaient strictement rien. Dans le pire des cas, Severus leur a fait un portoloin d'urgence qui les amènera à nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Yoshino, son sang-froid retrouvé. De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Pas ici, répondit Kakashi. Ce n'est pas assez sécurisé. Préparez un sac et on vous emmène. Vous saurez tout après.

_ Galère, marmonna Shikaku, du peu que vous dites, on dirait que les choses se compliquent.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, qu'il voyait prête à poser de nouvelles questions, et ajouta :

_ Prépare tes affaires et ceux de Kevan. Tu comprendras plus tard.

_ Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, Shikaku Nara, ordonna-t-elle en s'exécutant tout de même.

_ Ouais, ouais ! Marmonna Shikaku en se frottant la tête, femme galère !

Les autres hommes gloussèrent mais ne dirent rien, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de Yoshino. De ce que Shikamaru leur avait dit, sa mère avait encore plus de caractère que Hoshiko, ce qui était peu dire !

_ Il va nous falloir du veritaserum pour lui et Haruno, ainsi que suffisamment de papiers pour signer le contrat de confidentialité, Sev', l'informa soudain Harry qui n'avait pas quitté le ninja de la racine des yeux. Tu peux aller les chercher, s'il te plait ?

Severus acquiesça silencieusement. Il embrassa Harry et disparu dans un crac.

_ On va voir maman, Harry ? Demanda soudain Kevan.

_ Oui bonhomme, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, maman nous attend.

_ 'Ruto et tonton Minato seront là aussi ? Demanda à nouveau Kevan, un peur peur pour eux.

_ Naruto est là aussi, répondit Harry, mais tonton Minato est caché pour le moment, ajouta-t-il alors que Aigle souriait tendrement sous son masque face à l'interaction de ses neveux.

_ Pourquoi tonton Minato joue à cache-cache ? Il est tard ! Il devrait aller au dodo, comme moi ! Demanda Kevan.

La réponse de Kevan fit rigoler Aigle, Kakashi, Shikaku et Harry. Adressant un sourire amusé à son oncle, Harry répondit à Kevan :

_ Tu as raison, oncle Minato devrait être au lit. Tu pourras le gronder quand je le trouverais d'accord ?

_ C'est toi le chat ? Demanda Kevan en faisant rigoler les homme une fois de plus.

_ Oui, répondit Harry en gloussant toujours, c'est moi le chat. Alors il ne faut surtout pas parler de tonton Minato, d'accord ?

_ Bah non ! S'exclama Kevan. Ce serait de la triche !

_ Tu as tout compris, Kevan, le félicita Harry alors que Severus revenait dans un crac ! Tu as tout ? Lui demanda d'emblée Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Severus en rejoignant de nouveau Harry, j'en ai profité pour compléter ma trousse de secours.

_ Bonne idée, acquiesça Harry alors que Yoshino revenait dans le salon, on pourrait malheureusement en avoir besoin.

Harry confia Kevan à Severus et fit cinq clones.

_ Emmenez-les à la base, ordonna Harry à ses clones qui prenaient chacun un des morts, mieux vaux ne pas laisser de traces.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Aigle alors les clones disparaissaient, il fera le ménage lui-même.

_ Et qui va me nettoyer tout ce sang ? Demanda Yoshino, les mains posées sur ses hanches en désignant le sang d'un signe de tête.

_ Je m'en occupe, proposa Harry.

D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître toutes les traces du combat, surprenant Yoshino par sa technique.

_ Mais … Commença-t-elle, comment … ?

_ Tu le sauras plus tard, répondit Shikaku qui était allé récupérer son sac dans l'entrée, ce sont des techniques de leurs familles.

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, intervint Aigle en reprenant le ninja sur ses épaules, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Harry prit une canette de thé froid sur la table basse et la transforma en portoloin.

_ Accrochez-vous, dit-il ensuite, et ne lâchez pas jusqu'à ce qu'on vous le dise, ajouta-t-il pour Yoshino qui ne connaissait pas ce mode de transport.

Harry libéra Yoshino du sac de Kevan et attendit qu'il soit tous accroché à la canette vide avant de murmurer :

_ _**Portus**_ !

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Gaara, Severus et les ninjas se réceptionnèrent au sol. Harry empêcha Yoshino de tomber.

_ Merci, lui dit-elle alors que Shikamaru et Hoshiko faisaient un pas vers eux.

_ **Ne bougez pas !** Ordonnèrent Sirius et les jumeaux, leurs baguettes pointées vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils obligèrent tout le monde à reculer et firent face aux sept nouveaux venus, huit si on prenait en compte leur prisonnier.

_ Le seul moyen de nous prouver qui vous êtes, dit Sirius à Harry, méfiant, c'est un serment sur ta vie.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent quelques personnes.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la leva lentement avant de déclamer :

_ Je jure sur ma vie être bien Harry James Potter, accompagné de Severus Tobias Rogue, Kakashi Hatake, l'anbu Aigle, Kevan, Shikaku et Yoshino Nara.

_ Ainsi soit-il, répondirent Sirius, Fred et Georges alors qu'une lumière les entourait.

_ Qu'est-ce que .. ? Commencèrent plusieurs voix.

_ Plus tard, les questions, ordonna Aigle.

Alors que Hoshiko récupérait un Kevan fatigué mais heureux de la revoir, Aigle alla poser son prisonnier à quelques mètres de Sakura, de nouveau elle-même, puis revint près des autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda Shikaku en laissant Shikamaru se rassurer sur l'état de sa mère. Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Naruto et Sasuke ?

_ Elle avait prit la place de Neji, répondit Kakashi. Elle a profité du subterfuge pour poignarder Naruto et Sasuke avec une lame empoisonné. Harry et Tom les ont sauvés. C'est en l'interrogeant après qu'on a apprit la vérité.

_ Je comprend mieux comment vous avez apprit l'attaque, déclara Shikaku, se doutant qu'il l'avait appris en allant sauver Neji.

_ L'attaque ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

_ La racine était à la maison, répondit son père, Kakashi et Harry sont arrivés à temps.

_ On continuera les explications plus tard, ordonna Harry. Tom, Naruto et Sasuke doivent être là et on doit vous informez d'un certain nombre de choses avant.

Il se dirigea vers Neji et lui demanda :

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Neji. Gai sensei m'a dit que c'est vous qui avait décidé de venir me sauver, alors merci, qui que vous soyez.

_ Vous allez avoir vos réponses, répondit Harry après un sourire fatigué pour Neji, en attendant, peux-tu laisser Severus t'examiner ? C'est le médecin actuel de notre groupe.

Neji accepta sans poser de question. Il ne les connaissait pas mais d'après le peu que son équipe et l'équipe dix lui avait dis, ils étaient digne de confiance, quoique plein de mystère. Il regarda donc curieusement le dénommé Severus pointé sur lui un bâton de bois. Un instant plus tard, sous le choc de ceux qui ne connaissait pas la magie, un parchemin et une plume apparurent dans les airs.

_ Mais … Comment faites-vous ça ? S'étonna Ino, ahurie mais fascinée.

_ Magie ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux en allant s'allonger près de Onjin.

_ Tu n'as rien de grave, déclara Severus à Neji, tu as eu de la chance. Mais je vais tout de même te donner une potion pour tes muscles …

Il sortit sa boite de potion d'une de ses poches, qu'il agrandit, provoquant d'autres exclamations de stupeur. Ignorant les questions curieuses, Severus donna une fiole à Neji.

_ Ce n'est pas bon, mais efficace, lui dit Severus. Avale d'une traite.

Neji regarda son sensei, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il bu alors la potion, grimaçant au goût atroce.

_ Berk ! Fit-il quand la fiole fut vide.

Il redonna la fiole vide à Severus et sentit aussitôt ses muscles déchirés se soigner d'eux-même. Fasciné, Neji se releva et fit quelques mouvements dans le vide, vérifiant l'état de ses bras.

_ Incroyable ! S'exclama Neji, je suis en pleine forme.

Severus eut un petit rire et rangea la fiole vide et sa boite de potions.

_ Maintenant que Neji va mieux, intervint Gai, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ça m'étonnerait que les explications soit pour ce soir, répondit Fred.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Georges, Fred et Sirius étaient tout trois près de Harry, endormi contre Onjin. Souriant tendrement, Severus prit une couverture d'un des lit et alla la poser sur Harry.

_ Je suppose qu'il n'est pas encore remit de ses blessures ? Demanda Shikaku.

_ Pas tout à fait, répondit simplement Severus en se retournant vers les ninjas.

_ Il est tard, intervint Gaara, qui n 'avait rien dit jusque là. On ferait mieux de dormir. Je vais réserver ma journée demain pour qu'on puisse parler.

_ Dis à ton frère et ta sœur de faire attention, le prévint Severus en s'apercevant seulement de leur absence. On ne sait pas à qui ils vont s'en prendre.

_ Je vais surveiller la maison, le rassura Gaara en ouvrant la porte. Quant à vous, je vous conseil de rester tous ici tant qu'on en sait pas plus … Bonne nuit à tous, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

_ Qui nous menace ? Demanda Neji en se tournant vers Severus.

_ Tout ce que je peux dire ce soir, répondit-il, c'est que les personnes proches de Harry et Naruto sont menacés. On expliquera tout demain, promis … Les prisonniers sont sécurisés ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant tout deux.

_ Ils ont un sceau d'entrave, répondit Aigle. Ils ne bougeront pas d'un pouce.

_ Merci, répondit Severus en allant s'installer près de Harry. Maintenant, au lit. La journée de demain risque d'être longue …

Malgré leur curiosité et leur inquiétude pour Konoha, les ninjas obéir sans problème. De toute façon, il était tard, il manquait des personnes et la conversation serait trop longue pour la commencer ce soir. Ils s'éparpillèrent donc sur les lits et le sol avant que Sirius n'éteigne la lumière d'un mouvement de sa baguette …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était levé depuis 2 heures quand les gémissements de Naruto alertèrent les adultes, levés depuis une heure. Aigle, Kakashi et Hoshiko s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui. Hoshiko s'assit sur la chaise entre le lit de Naruto et Sasuke. Passant une main dans les cheveux de son neveu, elle l'appela doucement. Reconnaissant la voix de sa tante malgré son cerveau engourdit de fatigue, Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction en grognant doucement.

_ Maman 'shiko ? L'appela Naruto en papillonnant des yeux.

Le nouveau surnom de Hoshiko lui tira un sourire attendrit. Elle était heureuse que Naruto l'appelle maman mais d'un autre côté, elle le remerciait mentalement de la différencier de Kushina. Elle avait beau aimer Naruto et Harry comme ses fils, elle refusait de prendre la place de ses sœurs dans le cœur de ses neveux. Et à l'entente de son nouveau surnom, elle savait que Naruto ressentait la même chose, et probablement Harry. Même s'ils n'avaient pas connu leurs mères, elles étaient et resteraient à jamais leurs mères biologiques, celles qui étaient mortes pour les sauver.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Naruto mit un moment à émerger, tant par son cerveau embrumé de fatigue qu'à cause de l'attaque d'hier soir. Il parvint cependant à garder les yeux ouverts et les posa sur sa tante. Sentant quelqu'un tenir sa main droite, Naruto tourna la tête pour voir les yeux brillant de son père à travers son masque et le sourire rassuré de Kakashi. Heureux de les avoir près de lui, Naruto leur adressa un petit sourire.

_ Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Aigle.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit avec l'aide de son père. Mais qu'est-ce qui …

Sa question resta en suspend quand il vit Sasuke inconscient sur le lit d'à côté, Corbeau à son chevet.

_ Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix paniqué en tentant de sortir du lit.

_ Tout va bien, Naruto, le rassura son père en le retenant. Sasuke va bien. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt.

Les mots de Aigle calmèrent Naruto, qui se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant beaucoup plus alerte à cause de son inquiétude pour Sasuke, il réfléchit un court instant avant de se rappeler l'attaque de la veille. Ouvrant de grands yeux ahuris, il s'exclama :

_ Neji ! Il …

_ Ce n'était pas Neji, Naruto, l'interrompit doucement Kakashi, la haine bien visible sur le peu que l'on voyait de son visage. C'était elle …

Kakashi se décala, laissant les yeux de Naruto se poser sur Sakura, stupéfixié par Sirius dès que Naruto s'était réveillé. Le regard ahuri de Naruto se transforma en choc, incompréhension, lassitude et colère : choc de la voir ici, incompréhension face à son attaque contre Sasuke, lassitude devant sa haine de plus en plus violente envers lui et colère pour avoir tenter de tuer Sasuke. Ce fut cette dernière émotion qui prit le pas sur les autres …

Naruto ne se souciait pas vraiment de sa vie. Les villageois et certains ninjas le haïssaient et le battaient depuis tellement de temps qu'il avait accepté très tôt leurs punitions sans rien dire. Ses amis lui avait répétés de nombreuses fois qu'il comptait pour eux et qu'ils l'aimaient. Malgré tout, il avait trop entendu dire qu'il était un monstre inutile et détesté de tous. A la fin, il avait fini par le croire. Son viol et sa torture ne l'avait pas non plus aidé. Même avec le retour de sa famille, Naruto avait du mal à s'accepter en tant que victime et à se voir comme une bonne personne. A ses yeux, le bonheur de sa famille et ses amis valait plus que le sien, mille fois plus. Cela valait tous les sacrifices, y compris sa vie s'il le fallait … Mais là … Là, cette banshee avait osé s'en prendre à Sasuke. Elle avait osé porter la main sur la personne qui signifiait plus que tout pour Naruto. La personne pour qui il serait prêt à braver tout les interdits. Naruto avait beau faire confiance à son père quand il disait que Sasuke allait bien, le voir inconscient après s'être souvenu de ses hurlements de douleur hier soir lui fit perdre son calme …

Quand les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur Sakura, les adultes regardèrent les émotions défiler sur son visage. Ils s'attendaient à son choc de voir que non seulement Sakura était ici au lieu d'un cachot à Konoha mais qu'en plus elle était responsable de leur attaque. Au lieu de ça, il virent la colère envahir peu à peu le visage et le corps de Naruto. Et un chakra rouge commença bientôt à l'entourer …

_ Elle va me le payer ! Grogna Naruto avec haine alors que les ninjas juraient.

Sentant inconsciemment la tension de plus en plus lourde dans la salle, Harry, Shikamaru et les cinq genins se réveillèrent. En un instant, ils virent ce qui les avaient réveillés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lee en se levant avec ses équipiers et les élèves de Asuma.

_ C'est le même chakra qu'il avait utilisé lors de l'examen chunin, commenta Neji, les sourcils froncés dans le doute.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la colère de Naruto ? Demanda Harry aux adultes en s'adossant contre le poitrail de Onjin.

Il savait que Kakashi et son oncle avaient la situation en main, alors se lever serait inutile. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas leurs expériences pour calmer Naruto dans ces cas là …

_ Il a apprit que c'était Haruno qui les avait attaqué, répondit Severus en allant près de lui.

_ Alors il veux venger l'attaque de Sasuke, comprit Harry.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Neji en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je connais bien Naruto, répondit Harry en le regardant un bref instant. Tu comprendras tout quand vous aurez vos réponses.

Voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de Harry, Neji hocha silencieusement la tête et reporta son attention sur Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que le chakra lourd de colère de Kagami réveillait les derniers endormis, Naruto continuait de fixer froidement Sakura en marmonnant des menaces de mort. Hoshiko avait reculé pour laisser la place à Kakashi. Elle avait beau être une Uzumaki, elle ne connaissait pas assez Naruto pour savoir comment le calmer.

_ Il faut le stopper, commença Asuma, s'il perd le contrôle ici …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais chacun pu sans peine imaginer ce que Asuma craignait : Suna détruit par la colère de Naruto …

_ On s'en occupe, déclara Kakashi en allant chercher Sasuke. Ne bougez pas.

Sachant ce que Kakashi faisait, corbeau le laissa prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, aigle s'était assit à côté de Naruto en évitant de toucher le chakra actuellement nocif de Kagami. Il chuchota ensuite des mots apaisant à Naruto pour tenter de le calmer. Trop prit dans sa colère, les mots de aigle ne semblait pas atteindre Naruto. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kakashi posa Sasuke à côté de lui que le chakra de Kagami stoppa. L'instant d'après, Naruto prenait Sasuke dans ses bras de façon protectrice. Il se cala contre le torse de son père, toujours assit près de lui. Il porta ensuite un regard de haine sur Sakura, marmonnant des menaces de morts. Kakashi laissa sa place à corbeau et rejoignit les autres jounins.

_ Comment as-tu su que la présence de Sasuke calmerait Naruto aussi rapidement ? Lui demanda Gai.

_ Parce que Naruto et Sasuke sont très proches, répondit Kakashi. Ce type de chakra est nocif pour ceux qui le touche mais je savais que lorsque Naruto sentirait Sasuke près de lui, il se calmerait rapidement pour ne pas blesser Sasuke.

_ C'était risqué, déclara Asuma.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sasuke calme Naruto, le contredit Kakashi avec un hochement de tête négatif, je savais que ça fonctionnerait.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient de discuter calmement, aigle avait finalement calmé Naruto grâce à sa présence et à sa promesse de punir Sakura comme elle le méritait …

_ Désolé, marmonna finalement Naruto pour aigle et corbeau après quelques minutes de silence, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

_ Tout va bien, le rassura aigle, une main autour de la poitrine de Naruto et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je comprend. Tu as le droit d'être en colère après ce qu'elle vous a fait.

_ Elle a attaqué Sasuke, marmonna Naruto en posant sa tête dans les cheveux de son ami, elle l'a lâchement attaqué. J'ai failli le perdre. Sasuke a failli …

_ Toi aussi, lui rappela aigle, malheureux à l'idée que son fils ne se souciait pas de sa propre vie. J'ai failli te perdre aussi. Si Harry et Tom n'avaient pas été là …

_ C'est eux qui nous ont sauvés ? Demanda Naruto en relevant la tête.

_ Oui, répondit aigle, en portant brièvement un regard fier sur son autre neveu, dans les bras de Severus, mais ils ont …

La phrase de aigle fut coupé par les gémissements de Sasuke. L'entendant, Sirius se rendit aussitôt près d'eux … Lui et corbeau avaient beau savoir que Sasuke et Naruto allaient bien, ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie hier soir. Les voir en sang et hurlant de douleur avait même presque fait perdre la couverture de corbeau tant il avait paniqué. Sirius, lui, avait revécu pendant un moment la douleur qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant la mort de James et Lily … La peur de perdre Sasuke, que l'un venait de retrouver et l'autre d'adopter, les avaient rendu encore plus protecteur. Ils étaient encore plus déterminés à protéger Sasuke de ceux qui voulaient le tuer …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De l'autre côté de la salle, la proximité de Naruto et Sasuke avec les anbus n'avait pas échappé à Asuma, Gai et leurs élèves, qui s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres entre temps.

_ Je sais que aigle et corbeau ont sauvés Naruto mais lui et Sasuke ont l'air trop proche d'eux pour que ce ne soit que ça.

_ Naruto et Sasuke les connaissent, répondit franchement Harry, observant son parrain, son oncle, son cousin et corbeau expliquer la situation à Sasuke. Et nous aussi.

_ Les identités des anbus ne sont pas censés restées secrètes ? Demanda Ino.

_ Normalement oui, répondit son sensei, mais je devine que Aigle et Corbeau jouent un rôle important dans cette histoire.

_ Exact, répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui. On peut dire que leur retour à lancé l'offensive !

_ Leur retour ? Demanda curieusement Neji.

_ Disons qu'ils étaient en missions longue durée ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire amer.

Neji allait poser une autre question mais Gaara, Temari et Kankuro choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la salle. Le regard de Gaara se posa aussitôt sur Naruto et Sasuke. En les voyant discuter avec leurs pères et leur frère, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Gaara refusait de le montrer mais il avait eu très peur pour ses amis. Maintenant qu'il les voyait enfin éveillés et en bonne santé, il se détendit et salua tout le monde.

_ Vous avez pu vous libérer ? Demanda Harry aux trois ninjas de Suna après les salutations du matin.

_ Notre sensei s'occupe de tout, répondit Gaara alors que Naruto, Sasuke, Sirius et les deux anbus revenaient. On est tranquille pour la journée.

Naruto et Sasuke furent salué à leur tour. Tout le monde était rassuré de le voir en bonne santé après avoir failli mourir.

_ Où va-t-on s'installer ? Demanda finalement Sirius.

_ Dans la salle à manger, répondit Gaara. La table est assez grande pour tout le monde.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là ? Demanda Asuma en désignant les deux prisonniers d'un vague signe de tête.

_ On les emmène avec nous, ordonna Harry en se levant, le visage grave, je refuse de les laisser sans surveillance. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils n'entendent et ne voit rien de ce qui se passera dans la salle. Et vous allez attendre un instant ici que je sécurise la pièce, ajouta-t-il d'emblée. Tu veux bien m'aider, aigle ?

Aigle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit Harry hors de la salle après avoir demandé à Naruto de rester avec Kakashi.

_ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Kakashi après leur en regardant Gaara.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Gaara, plus amusé qu'en colère du fait qu'il n'avait pas été consulté. De toute façon, je devine que ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que ces deux là prennent des décisions sans consulter qui que ce soit !

_ Vous connaissez l'identité de aigle également ? Lui demanda Asuma.

_ J'ai montré certains souvenirs à Gaara et Sasuke, répondit Naruto à sa place. Alors ne soyez pas surpris s'ils savent ce qui se passe.

_ C'est pour ça que vous ne dites rien depuis notre arrivée, comprit Gai.

_ Oui, répondit Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke m'avaient déjà avertit de ce qui se passe à Konoha avant que je décide de les amener à Suna.

_ Et je te remercie encore pour ça, Gaara, lui dit Naruto. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Neji. Lee, Tenten et Gai sensei m'ont seulement dit que Sasuke était contrôlé par Orochimaru et que vous l'aviez tué en allant le sauver.

_ J'avais oublié que tu ne savais rien, répondit Naruto, désolé.

_ On leur montrera ce qui s'est passé, intervint Fred.

_ En attendant, continua Georges, on peut descendre.

_ Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Ino, curieuse.

_ Vous le saurez tout à l'heure, répondit Severus.

Asuma et Gai prirent chacun un des prisonniers avant de suivre les autres au rez-de-chaussé. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse au centre de laquelle trônait une longue table et des chaises. Harry et aigle les attendaient à l'opposé. Les prisonniers furent mis dans un coin et sécurisés avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous autour de la table, la famille de Harry et Minato proche d'eux. Posté à l'autre bout de la table, Gaara fit un signe de tête à Harry et aigle. Comprenant que Gaara les laissait diriger, ils le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête.

_ La première chose qu'on va faire est vous parlez de notre pays et de notre guerre, commença alors Harry avec un regard grave, mais aussi mon histoire. Papa Siri, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en se tournant vers son parrain, j'aurais voulu te dire la vérité en privé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis désolé.

_ Je comprend Harry, le rassura Sirius avec un petit sourire, ne t'en fait pas.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais il ne rendit pas le sourire de son père adoptif, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. A la place, Harry lui tendit sa main.

_ Donne-moi ta baguette, s'il te plait.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda suspicieusement Sirius sans bouger.

_ Parce que tu ne va pas du tout aimer la vérité, répondit franchement Harry, et que je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses des âneries.

_ Mais …

_ Obéit Sirius, lui demanda Severus en lui tendant une fiole, et bois ça.

Sirius contempla la potion calmante que Severus lui avait donné avant de regarder le visage vierge de Harry. « Il a mis ses boucliers d'occlumancie », comprit Sirius, encore plus inquiet.

_ Très bien, accepta finalement Sirius en donnant sa baguette à Harry et prenant la fiole des mains de Severus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Questionna Ino, un peu inquiète devant son manque d'émotion. Tu es si … vierge !

_ C'est normal, répondit Harry en lui adressant un faible sourire. C'est une technique de chez qui nous aide à garder nos émotions sous contrôle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un à paniquer pour rien, pourtant, lui dit Asuma, alors je me demande bien ce qui peux te pousser à faire ça ?

_ Pas mal de choses, répondit-il simplement.

Harry regarda Severus, Fred et Georges un instant, comme s'ils allaient lui donner la force de raconter son histoire. En voyant leurs visages vierge, Harry devina qu'ils avaient également mis leurs boucliers occlumancie. Harry savait que certains passages seraient un peu difficile pour eux aussi mais ils lui adressèrent tout de même télépathiquement des messages de soutient et d'encouragement. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage sur ce qui allait suivre, Harry se dirigea vers Naruto et lui chuchota de manière à ce que seul aigle et Sasuke, assis de chaque côté de Naruto, entendent :

_ Si on veut qu'ils comprennent les actions du clan Uzumaki et les derniers événements, on va devoir leur parler de nos vies, Naruto. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de leur parler de nos dernières … de nos dernières_ attaques_, continua-t-il en chuchotant le dernier mot si bas que Naruto l'entendit à peine, mais on va devoir leur faire comprendre ce qu'on a subit. On va devoir leur faire comprendre à quel point nos ennemis sont dangereux et impitoyable.

_ Je sais, soupira Naruto, sentant son père serrer sa main en signe de soutient, mais je … je ne veux pas me souvenir.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul, marmonna Harry, en sentant l'autre main de son oncle prendre une des siennes, mais on doit le faire. On n'a pas le choix. On a trop de chose à faire pour pouvoir agir seul. On a besoin d'aide.

_ Je sais, répéta Naruto.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il savait que Harry avait raison mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à parler de sa vie, ni à entendre celle de son cousin. Harry ressentait la même chose. Aucun d'eux n'avaient encore accepté ce qui leur était arrivé – pas qu'ils soient capable de l'accepter un jour, d'ailleurs. Aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à faire face à leurs souvenirs. Les voilà pourtant devant une vingtaine de personnes attendant des explications méritées mais dont certaines les forceraient à revivre leurs pires souvenirs …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Le prochain chapitre résumera les derniers événements pour les nouveaux venus mais vous aurez certaines révélations. Il y a également une chance que l'interrogatoire des deux prisonniers soient dans le chapitre suivant … **

** Par contre, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais les publications seront plus espacées : non seulement je suis en plein divorce mais en plus je recherche du travail et un appartement. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous jure de finir cette fiction. J'ai pas mal d'idées qui me plaisent beaucoup pour la suite, ainsi que plein d'autres secrets et surprises … **

** Allez, à bientôt, et patience … **


	24. Information

**Information sur « lorsque la vérité éclate » : **

** Tout les chapitres précédents ont été recorrigés niveau orthographe, vocabulaire (du mieux que je pouvait) et syntaxe. Quelques parties de l'histoire ont été remaniées mais sans modification conséquente pour la fiction. Cela ne changera donc rien à la suite si vous ne relisez pas les chapitres précédents. **

**PS : le chapitre 24 est bien avancée. Patience … **

Idée sur une autre fiction :

J'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fiction, impliquant « esprits criminels » et/ou « NCIS » avec un crossover de « Supernatural ».

On entendra parler de Castiel, et peut-être Dean et Sam (supernatural) mais je ne sais pas encore si on entendra parler plus de la série. Le voulez-vous ?

Cela commencerait avec une enquête de l'équipe du BAU (esprits criminels) sur des crimes en séries liés à des démons, ce qu'ils ne sauront pas au départ. Le NCIS les rejoindra au cours de l'enquête car il y aurait un ou plusieurs marins parmi les victimes. Au cours de l'enquête, apparaîtrait Castiel avec une femme enceinte (ou ayant un enfant en bas âge) près de Tony et l'un des membres du BAU (Spencer Reid ou Derek Morgan ?). En réalité Tony et Morgan (ou Reid ? ) se connaissent et on un passé de chasseur en commun (ou de la famille chasseur qui les a fait connaître ? Ou l'un est un ancien chasseur et l'autre a de la famille chasseur ?). Ils connaissent tout deux Castiel, et bien sûr les frères Winchester. Castiel leur demande de protéger la femme et l'enfant car elle serait très importante et aurait déjà été attaquer par des démons et/ou des anges. Bien sûr, ils hésitent, au moins Tony, car ils ne veulent plus être mêlé à la chasse, surtout quand ils comprendre que leur enquête relève de ce domaine. Ils acceptent finalement lorsque Castiel leur dit que Sam et Dean s'occupent de ceux qui chassent la femme. ( Et l'enquête ? )

Ce serait à peu près ça pour le moment mais il y aurait sûrement des changements en cours de route. Mais ce qui est à peut près sûr :

_ Le président serait impliqué dans le surnaturel à cause des nombreux morts de marins et/ou à cause de la femme mystère.

_ Tony a un passé de chasseur et de la famille (ou proche amis) des frères Winchester mais travaillait souvent seul.

_ Spencer, car ce sera plus probablement lui, aura peu vu les Winchester et sera un informateur pour les chasseurs. Il ne chasse jamais, ou très rarement.

_ Spencer a été l'informateur de Tony. Après l'arrêt total de la chasse pour Tony, spencer et lui sont restés en contact et spencer continuent d'informer les chasseurs.

_ Bien que ne chassant plus, il arrive à Tony de couvrir ses frères (il sera plus probablement le frère aîné de Dean et Sam). Ils se voient aussi souvent que possible, se tenant informé de ce qui se passe, quand il ne demande pas des infos à Spencer.

_ La femme mystère est importante pour la suite et je sais déjà à peu près comment mais ce sera une surprise ! Il ne faut pas tout gâcher !

_ L'équipe du NCIS sera peut-être bashing pendant un temps envers Tony, qui souffrira de ce rejet sans le montrer.

_ Par contre, je ne pense pas que je vais beaucoup impliquer le surnaturel : non seulement j'ai seulement vu les deux premières saisons de surnatural et ce serait trop compliqué à écrire mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche dans la fiction.

Donnez-moi vos avis et vos idées si vous voulez certaines choses dans la nouvelle fiction. Elle n'est pas encore commencé alors si ça colle avec mon histoire, je pourrais peut-être intégrer certaines de vos idées.


	25. Chapter 24

** Tout les chapitres précédents ont été recorrigés niveau orthographe, vocabulaire (du mieux que je pouvait) et syntaxe. Quelques parties de l'histoire ont été remaniées mais sans modification conséquente pour la fiction. Cela ne changera donc rien à la suite si vous ne relisez pas les chapitres précédents. **

**ATTENTION, SCENE DE TORTURE PLUS LOIN. LANGUAGE ASSEZ CHOQUANT. **

**Chapitre 24 :**

Harry serra l'épaule de son cousin en signe d'encouragement et revint en bout de table. Des plumes de sang et une liasse de papiers vierges donnés par Severus dans ses mains, Harry regarda l'assemblée face à lui. Il était un peu nerveux. Il n'avait jamais parlé seul devant autant de gens, encore moins d'un sujet le concernant directement. Là, Harry allait devoir gérer seul les explications. Il allait devoir montrer qu'il était digne du statut de chef accordé par les siens. Il devait leur montrer qu'il était digne de les guider en cas de besoin malgré son jeune âge. Il devait leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance … Harry allait devoir rester concentrer et sérieux. Leurs avenirs étaient en jeu. La paix de leurs pays étaient en jeu. Leur bonheur était en jeu …

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry monta ses boucliers occlumancie au maximum. Sa voix grave et contrôlée résonna ensuite dans le silence tendu de la salle :

_ La plupart des informations que vous allez entendre ont été classées SS par Kakashi et aigle.

Harry se tut un instant, laissant l'assemblée comprendre l'importance de ce qui allait suivre. Il en profita pour distribuer les plumes de sang et les papiers à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore signés, ce qui le comprenait.

_ La plupart de ces informations concernent notre pays d'origine. Certaines personnes seraient prêtes à tous pour les avoir. Nous sommes donc venues avec un plan pour éviter les fuites. C'est là que ce parchemin et cette plume entrent en jeu : une fois ce parchemin signé, personne ne pourra vous extorquer d'informations, qu'elles soient données volontairement ou prises par la force. Quant à ceux qui n'ont pas de papiers, ajouta d'emblée Harry en voyant Temari ouvrir la bouche, ils les ont déjà signé à notre arrivée à Konoha.

Pour preuve, il montre Severus du doigt, qui avait une autre liasse de papiers posée devant lui. La différence était les lignes rouges qu'on apercevait sur le premier parchemin.

_ Il n'y a pas d'encre, lui fit remarqué Asuma, montra son accord pour signer.

_ J'allais y venir, répondit Harry en prenant sa plume dans sa main. Ces plumes sont spéciales. Elles sont considérés comme sombre chez nous car elles se servent du sang de l'utilisateur comme encre. Cela remplace en quelque sorte la signature de chakra et évite notamment les falsifications.

Pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, Harry écrivit alors sur son propre papier :

_« Sur mon sang et ma magie,_

_ Je jure de ne divulguer aucune des informations discutées au sein de «l'alliance Sen'ja» à une personne externe sans le consentement express de tout ses membres. Que les Dieux m'en soient témoins, je jure de ne jamais les trahir, que ce soit volontairement ou par la force. Je jure d'être fidèle à l'alliance et à ses membres jusqu'à la mort. _

_ Par cette promesse de sang, j'accepte et je scelle mon destin. Si je romps ce pacte, que la mort me prenne. _

_ Lord Harry James Potter Gryffondor Serdaigle Pendragon Emrys, _

_ cofondateur de «l'alliance Sen'ja». »_

Quand il eut fini, il lu le papier à haute-voix. Inévitablement, les questions fusèrent :

_ Qu'est-ce que cette «alliance Sen'ja» ?

_ Pourquoi allez jusqu'à la mort comme punition si on brise le pacte ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu autant de noms ?

_ Si tu es le cofondateur, qui est l'autre ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin devant toutes ces questions curieuses. Il leva une main pour réclamer le silence et répondit :

_ _L'alliance Sen'ja_ est un groupe fondé peu après notre arrivée dans les pays élémentaires pour lutter contre nos ennemis. J'ai été trop trahi dans le passé et je fais très peu confiance, encore plus maintenant. Les autres ont donc eu l'idée de fonder cette alliance. Aigle et moi avons été désigné comme chefs. Kakashi est son second et Severus est le mien.

_ Qui es-tu vraiment, aigle ? Lui demanda Asuma, se souvenant des techniques trop connu qu'il avait utilisé contre Haruno après l'attaque contre Naruto et Sasuke.

_ Vous le saurez dans peu de temps, promit Harry, répondant à la place de son oncle. Pour la question sur la punition en cas de trahison, continua d'emblée Harry, vous comprendrez l'importance de ce choix quand vous saurez tout. De toute façon, si vous êtes pris par nos ennemis, vous souhaiterez rapidement la mort sans douleur promise par le pacte.

_ Ils sont si dangereux ? Questionna Gaara.

_ Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, répondit sombrement Harry, frissonnant au souvenir de Dumbledore.

_ Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou a bien pu te faire pour t'effrayer à ce point ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux plissés dans la colère.

_ Ce n'est qu'un sous-fifre, répondit Harry, ignorant la question.

_ Ne me dit pas qu'il y a des gens encore plus puissant que lui ? Questionna aigle, peur malgré lui.

_ Tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna Gai.

_ Non, répondit Harry, Tom et moi avons gardé pas mal de chose. Naruto est la seule autre personne qui sait tout.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Naruto, certaines surprises, d'autres non. Un peu intimidé devant tous ces regards, Naruto se tassa sur sa chaise.

_ Signez tous le papier, s'il vous plait, intervint Harry pour sauver son cousin, je vous expliquerais après. Ne vous en fait pas pour la plume, ajouta-t-il quand ils les eurent en main, ça fait un peu mal sur le moment mais il n'y aura pas de marque.

_ Sauf si vous l'utilisez trop, marmonna Severus, grognant au souvenir des nombreuses retenues de Harry avec Ombrage.

Les autres entendirent Severus et questionnèrent Harry du regard. Harry leur promit d'expliquer dans un moment. Il leur dicta ensuite le pacte de l'alliance … Pendant quelques minutes, on entendit que la voix de Harry et le grattements des plumes sur les parchemins …

_ Ensuite, termina finalement Harry, vous signez de votre nom complet et vous ajoutez « membre de_ l'alliance Sen'ja _» au lieu de «cofondateur».

Harry attendit qu'ils aient tous fini avant d'aller récupérer les parchemins et les plumes. Il vérifia au passage que personne n'avait de marque suite à l'utilisation de la plume de sang.

_ C'est quoi cette cicatrice ? Remarqua Ino en attrapant la main de Harry quand il fut près d'elle. «Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge », lut-elle à haute voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grogna Gaara alors que Harry continuait de faire le tour.

_ Un de nos professeurs aimait trop me faire utiliser ces plumes pendant mes retenues, répondit Harry. Je les tellement utilisées que cette cicatrice est restée.

_ Pourquoi t'as-t-elle fait écrire ça ? Questionna Gaara, ne sachant pas cela.

_ Vous le verrez dans mes souvenirs, répondit Harry.

_ Le voir ? Questionnèrent plusieurs ninjas.

Harry revint à l'avant de la table et leur adressa un sourire narquois. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit apparaître un déjeuné complet, provoquant des exclamations de surprises de ceux qui ne savaient rien. En voyant leurs expressions ahuris, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, même Gaara !

_ Vous verriez vos têtes ! S'exclama Harry en gloussant.

Il les laissa examiner la nourriture, bien réelle, avant de poursuivre, soudain sérieux :

_ Nous vous avons menti, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Severus, Fred, Georges, Sirius, Tom et moi ne venons pas d'un sois-disant «pays caché». D'où nous venons, les pays élémentaires sont inconnus, sauf pour quelques rares privilégiés. Notre pays, notre monde, se trouve en fait très loin d'ici, au-delà de vos mers. Nous venons d'un monde différent du vôtre. Un monde caché dans un autre et dans lequel l'utilisation de la magie est monnaie courante : nous sommes sorciers.

Un silence stupéfiant s'installa. Ceux qui ne savaient rien regardaient Harry et les autres sorciers avec de grands yeux ahuris. Les ninjas avaient vu beaucoup de chose. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient même entendu certaines choses surprenantes mais ça ! … La magie ! C'était une blague ! On ne la trouvait que dans les livres pour enfants ! … Les visages pourtant sérieux des membres originels de_ l'alliance_ _Sen'ja _les fit douter. A cela s'ajoutait toutes les capacités étranges des ambassadeurs dont ils avaient été témoins jusque là, des choses normalement impossible à faire avec le chakra. Il y avait aussi ce repas sortit de nulle part ! Un vrai repas tout à fait délicieux ! Par ailleurs, le pacte de _l'alliance_ mentionnait le mot « magie ». Harry avait été trop sérieux pour que ce soit une blague. Sa mention de leurs ennemis était trop vraie pour que cela soit faux …

_ Ça explique beaucoup de chose, marmonna finalement Neji.

Il regarda le visage sérieux de Harry et continua :

_ Ça explique vos capacités étranges mais comment pourriez-vous être d'un monde différent ?

_ Je ne parle pas d'un monde différent au sens littéral, expliqua Harry. Le monde au-delà des mers est immense. Les continents sont vastes, les pays plus nombreux et beaucoup plus grands que les vôtres. Le nombre de la population dépasse les six milliards, continua Harry, choquant les ninjas par ce chiffre exorbitants. Des millions d'entre eux sont ce que nous appelons des «moldus», des personnes sans magie ou chakra. Et la plupart ont peur de la magie. Elles ont eu peur de ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas. Il y a longtemps, elles ont commencés à chasser et tuer nos ancêtres. Ces derniers se sont alors cachés. Ils ont cachés des créatures magiques, des châteaux voire même des cités entières au sein des villes et des pays moldus. C'est ainsi qu'est né deux mondes différents : le monde magique et le monde moldus, un monde caché dans un autre.

_ Pourquoi personnes n'a envahi les pays élémentaires ? Demanda Choji. S'ils sont si nombreux, nous aurions forcément dû être découvert depuis le temps.

C'est une question que tous se posait : depuis des centaines, voire des milliers d'années que les pays élémentaires existaient, ils étaient chanceux de ne pas avoir été envahis et détruit.

_ Je pense avoir la réponse, intervint étonnement Asuma. Mon père m'a raconté une légende quand j'étais enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'a raconté et je l'ai vite oublié, jusqu'à aujourd'hui … Cela se passait bien avant la création des pays élémentaires, reprit Asuma après un instant de silence pour se remémorer correctement la-dite légende, quelques temps après la naissance du sage des six chemins. Les ninjas existaient déjà mais il n'y avait aucune système, aucune loi, aucune règle. C'était le chaos total. Les gens s'affrontaient les uns les autres pour de l'argent, des terres ou que sais-je d'autre. Personne n'était en sécurité nulle part. Les champs aujourd'hui verdoyants étaient toujours recouverts de quelques tombes ou cadavres. Les rares endroits protégés étaient vite trouvés et pillés. La légende raconte même que certaines des familles les plus meurtrières et sanglantes viendraient en fait d'au-delà des mers … Cela dura quelques années jusqu'à ce que Kami en personne s'en mêle. Il était las de toutes ces querelles inutiles et incessantes, de tous ces massacres. Il aurait alors entouré les pays élémentaires d'une puissance barrière de chakra, emprisonnant nos ancêtres sur leurs propres terres. Kami aurait ensuite demandé au sage des six chemins de créer un système militaire et politique pour cesser ces querelles. Cela prit du temps mais le Rikudou sennin réussi bientôt à créer un semblant d'équilibre. A l'époque, c'était seulement des petits villages dans lesquels s'abritaient une ou plusieurs famille de ninjas, selon leurs liens. C'est ainsi qu'aurait commencé le lent processus de création des clans et des villages cachés.

La plupart, sinon la totalité des occupants de la salle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette légende. Elle était tellement vielle qu'on ne la trouvait plus que dans de rares écrits poussiéreux, aujourd'hui presque tous détruits ou disparus …

_ Tom et moi connaissons cette légende, les informa Harry, ne surprenant pas vraiment sa famille. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un des journaux de notre ancêtre. Et cette barrière de chakra existe bel et bien. Je vous expliquerais ce que je sais à ce propos plus tard, ajouta-t-il d'emblée. Il a certaines choses à savoir avant …

Harry fit alors apparaître Tom, qui fut salué par tout le monde. Heureux de l'avoir avec lui pour la journée, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

_ Tout va bien là-bas ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant en bout de table à côté de Tom.

_ Ça dépend pour qui, répondit Tom avec un sourire glaciale, provoquant un petit rire maniaque de Harry.

Tom sourit tendrement à Harry et sortit une pensine rétrécit de sa poche. Sous les yeux étonné des nouveaux membres de _l'alliance_, il lui rendit sa taille originelle et la posa devant Harry et lui.

_ Cet objet s'appelle une pensine, expliqua Tom. Elle permet de visualiser des souvenirs …

_ Comment ? Demanda Temari, fascinée.

Au lieu de répondre, Tom se tourna vers Harry. Avec un bref hochement de tête sérieux, Harry pointa alors sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un long filament argenté qu'il déversa ensuite dans la pensine.

_ Harry vient de sortir un certain nombres de souvenirs de sa tête, continua Tom dans ses explications. Il les a toujours dans son esprits mais on peut maintenant tous les voir. Cela aide souvent pour revoir certaines scènes du passé ou comme preuve lors de jugement. Normalement, on doit toucher le liquide pour voir les souvenirs mais comme on est nombreux, j'ai pris une pensine spéciale.

_ Quelle est la différence avec l'autre ? Questionna Shikaku.

Tom désigna des runes sur le pourtour de la pensine et répondit :

_ Ces symboles sont des runes. En activer certaines permet la visualisation grandeur nature.

_ C'est comme un film, en fait, déclara Ino.

_ Un film de nos vies, ajouta gravement Tom.

Corbeau, assez proche pour voir les runes, remarqua des similitudes entre les runes et le nouveau sceau maudit qu'avait Sasuke. Il échangea un regard avec Harry, qui acquiesça légèrement. Corbeau comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il garda cependant le silence, se doutant que Harry en parlerait le moment venu. Il regarda plutôt Severus, Fred, Georges et Tom ajouter des souvenirs à la pensine.

_ Visualiser tout ces souvenirs va prendre un certains temps, ajouta Tom quand ils eurent fini, et il y a pas mal de choses à dire. Alors si les souvenirs ne répondent pas à vos questions, gardez-les pour la fin, s'il vous plait.

Lorsque Tom les vit acquiescer sans un mot, il regarda Harry. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses angoisses et remonta ses boucliers occlumancie qu'il avait fait tomber pour appeler Tom. Son regard dur se porta ensuite sur l'assemblée :

_ Vous allez d'abord voir certains moments de la vie de Tom et Severus, nécessaire pour tout comprendre. Mais ne les juger pas trop vite, s'il vous plait : les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être … Vas-y, demanda-t-il ensuite à Tom.

Celui-ci activa deux runes. Une image apparut aussitôt au-dessus de la table, surprenant même ceux qui avait déjà vu certains souvenirs. Devant leurs yeux apparut un Tom enfant, isolé à l'orphelinat. Ils le virent se venger de son isolement et de son harcèlement par des moyens surprenant et un peu sombre pour un enfant de son âge … Lorsque Dumbledore entra en jeu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frisonner de dégoût. Tom lui prit la main sous la table en guise de soutient alors qu'ils regardaient de brefs moments des premières années de Tom à Poudlard … Les souvenirs défilaient silencieusement jusqu'à maintenant. Ceux choisies étaient suffisamment clair pour ne pas avoir besoin d'explication pour le moment. Pourtant, lorsque les souvenirs de la cinquième année de Tom commencèrent, celui-ci cru bon de préciser :

_ A ce moment-là de ma vie, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Tenten.

_ Vous étiez contrôlé, n'est-ce pas ? Compris Sasuke dans le même temps.

Tom hocha simplement la tête et remit les souvenirs en marche … Lorsqu'ils le virent tuer son père et ses grands-parents, Gaara ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ L'aurais-tu fait si tu n'avais pas été contrôlé ?

_ Non, répondit aussitôt Tom, je savais que mon père avait été nourrit au filtre d'amour. Même si ça m'a blessé qu'il ne veuille pas me connaître, j'ai compris son désir d'oublier la période de sa vie où m'a mère l'avait contrôlé avec des potions.

Harry serra la main de Tom à son tour et regarda avec les autres les dernières années d'études de Tom. Après Poudlard, ils le virent créer des horcruxes et s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les arts sombres jusqu'à ce les souvenirs changent brutalement : on voyait maintenant un Severus adolescent dans le parc de Poudlard …

_ Pourquoi ça a changé d'un coup ? Questionna Choji.

_ On arrivait aux souvenirs concernant ma famille et moi, répondit Harry, maintenant sur les genoux de Severus, ses émotions sous contrôle derrière ses boucliers. On va voir certains moments de la vie de Sev' avant de voir les principaux événements de ma vie …

Ils regardèrent une copie de Harry, un jeune Sirius et deux autres harceler Severus pendant presque toutes ses années à Poudlard … Vint ensuite le premier souvenir de Namiko, ou Lily :

_ Maman ! Chuchota Harry, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

_ Namiko ! Chuchota Hoshiko dans un même temps, heureuse et triste de voir enfin sa sœur jumelle.

Les souvenirs continuèrent, montrant l'amitié brisé de Severus et Lily puis son intronisation dans les mangemorts. A ce moment là, Harry mis les souvenirs en pause et s'adressa à sa tante et Sirius :

_ On est arrivé au jour de la mort de maman et papa, expliqua-t-il. Et comme je te l'ai dit, Sirius, ce n'est pas Tom qui les a tué. Je vais cependant montré les faux souvenirs pour que tout le monde comprenne mieux les actions qui découleront de ce mensonge.

Harry regarda le visage tendu de Severus avant d'ajouter tristement :

_ Maman Hoshi', lorsque tu verras les prochains souvenirs, je ne veux pas que tu oublie que Severus a été manipulé. Même s'il n'avait pas été là, maman et papa seraient tout de même mort.

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de Severus ? Il n'était pas là, si ?

_ Vous allez comprendre, répondit Severus, toujours hanté à ce souvenir même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Les souvenirs reprirent, du point de vue de Severus. Il le virent espionner Dumbledore et Trelawney à la tête du sanglier, entendre la moitié de la prophétie qu'il rapporta aussitôt à Tom, alias Voldemort à l'époque. Les souvenirs changèrent à ce moment-là, montrant Severus supplier Dumbledore de mettre Lily, Harry et James à l'abri car il avaient été ciblé par Voldemort.

_ C'est à cet instant que je suis devenu un espion pour Dumbledore, expliqua Severus. Il m'a offert le poste de Maître des potions à Poudlard. Li … Namiko, Harry et James avaient été mis sous fidélitas, avec Sirius comme gardien du secret …

Severus expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement de ce sort avant de les laisser voir la suite. Ce fut cette fois-ci du point de vue de Sirius, expliquant à James et Lily son idée de faire de Pettigrow le nouveau gardien du secret pour leurrer l'ennemi. Puis ce fut le soir de Halloween. Harry regarda défiler les faux souvenirs de la mort de ses parents avec des yeux vides. Hoshiko, elle, pleurait dans les bras de aigle. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était faux, cela n'empêchait pas sa sœur d'être tout de même morte …

_ Après cela, expliqua Sirius d'une voix rauque après avoir revu la mort de son frère de cœur et Lily/Namiko, j'ai laissé Hagrid prendre Harry et j'ai pourchassé Pettigrow. Je me suis rapidement fait arrêter et envoyer à Azkaban.

_ Sans procès ? S'étonna Yoshino, parlant pour la première fois.

Sirius eut un rire amer et marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

_ Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les souvenirs, répondit Harry à sa place, les yeux dans le vague. On va maintenant voir ma vie. Vous ne verrez rien de mon enfance, ajouta-t-il catégorique. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je l'ai passé avec la sœur adoptive de ma mère et sa famille.

Sans laisser le temps aux nouveaux membres de_ l'alliance_ de lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas montrer son enfance, Harry fit défiler les moments importants de ses années à Poudlard : de sa première rencontre avec Hagrid et son entrée dans le monde magique, sa rencontre avec la famille Weasley, Hermione et Neville, sa répartition, les cours, la haine que semblait lui porter Severus … Vint ensuite la rencontre de touffu …

_ Putain de merde ! Jura Asuma quand ils le virent. Qu'est-ce que ce chien fait dans une école ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Ceux qui avaient déjà vu les souvenirs ne voulaient pas gâcher la surprise ! (_Nb : Tu parles d'une surprise !_ ) et les autres étaient trop plongés dans les souvenirs … C'est ainsi qu'ils virent la première «aventure» du trio, bluffant les nouveaux membres de _l'alliance_ face au courage de trois gamins de onze ans sans réelle formation … Cependant, s'ils furent bluffer par leur courage en première année, ce ne fut rien lorsque la deuxième année et sa rencontre avec le basilic défila devant leurs yeux (_Nb : je ne l'ai pas mis car vous le savez mais ils ont aussi vu le sauvetage de Harry par Fred, Georges et Ron, l'arrivée en voiture volante à Poudlard, la rencontre avec les araignées, les attaques et la capacité fourchelang de Harry que les ninjas trouvèrent très utiles ! _)

_ Un gamin de douze ans seul avec une épée face à cette bestiole ! S'exclama Kankuro alors que les nouveau membres comprenaient mieux l'importance de l'épée de Harry. Tu es soi fou, soit très courageux !

_ Un peu des deux ! Répondirent les jumeaux avec de faible sourires amusés.

La troisième année montra la fuite de Harry de chez les Dursley après l'insulte de la sœur de Vernon sur sa famille.

_ Cette grosse vache, commenta haineusement Sirius alors que le Harry des souvenirs était réceptionné au chaudron baveur par le ministre.

Ils virent ensuite l'évolution de l'amitié de Harry, Fred et Georges suite à leur cadeau de la carte des maraudeurs … Suivit l'attaque des détraqueurs pendant le match de quidditch, la victoire de Gryffondor lors du dernier match ( qui extasia encore Sirius ! ), sans oublier la condamnation de Buck. Ils arrivèrent aux événements de fin d'année et ce qui se passa dans la cabane hurlante … (_Nb : j'abrège car vous connaissez et je l'ai détaillé quand ils ont montrés leurs souvenirs à Neville et Luna_ ). La quatrième année suivit en silence avec le rêve de Harry, la coupe du monde de quidditch, l'attaque, l'annonce du tournoi des trois sorciers, son entrée dans le tournoi contre son gré et l'abandon de tous sauf les jumeaux, Neville, Cédric et Luna. Entre temps, Harry, Fred et Georges se rapprochaient doucement et secrètement de Severus.

Suite à son entré dans le tournoi, ils virent Harry demander à Severus s'il était possible d'annuler sa participation au tournoi :

Flash-back :

« _ Seul ton gardien magique à ce pouvoir, Harry, lui répondit Severus.

_ Tu sais qui c'est ?

_ Tu ne le connaît pas ? S'étonnèrent les jumeaux, également présent dans les appartements de Severus.

_ Non, je ne savais même pas que les orphelins devaient avoir un gardien magique jusqu'à ce que vous m'en parliez !

Severus, Fred et Georges échangèrent des regards sombres, que ne manqua pas Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-il.

_ C'est surtout interdit par nos lois, répondit Severus en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Qui que soit ton gardien magique, il aurait dû te parler du monde sorcier, de ton futur rôle de chef de famille et j'en passe. Il devrait être là pour te guider. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi ignorant en première année, ajouta Severus dans sa barbe.

_ Je n'ai appris l'existence du monde magique que le jour de mes onze, expliqua Harry en se tassant sur lui-même sur le canapé de Severus.

_ C'est à croire que ton ignorance était voulu, marmonna Severus, qui fut pourtant entendu … »

Fin flash-back :

_ Après cette discussion, expliqua ensuite Harry, j'ai été voir Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il pouvait annuler mon entré dans le tournoi mais bien sûr, j'ai été forcé de continuer.

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de ton gardien magique ? Demanda Lee.

_ L'amitié de Severus, Georges, Fred et moi auraient été découverte si j'en avais parlé, répondit Harry, et là-bas, c'est mal vu pour un professeur et un élève de se voir en secret. En plus, je n'étais pas censé savoir que j'avais un gardien magique.

Les souvenirs reprirent avec les deux premières taches du tournoi des trois sorciers et le retour de Ron et Hermione. Après leur trahison, Harry était cependant moins proche d'eux. Il passait autant de temps qu'avant leur retour avec Severus et les jumeaux, se faisant couvrir à chaque fois par Neville pour éviter les soupçons de Ron et Hermione. Quand les événements du cimetière arrivèrent, ils virent le courage de Harry face à un ennemi plus puissant que lui et en surnombre. Lui qui n'était qu'un adolescent chétif et à peine formé fit face à son plus grand ennemi la tête haute. Il le virent prêt à accepter la mort comme un homme. A sa place, nombre d'adolescents auraient fuis sans se retourner mais pas lui. Harry refusait de fuir lâchement en abandonnant le corps de son ami.

_ Tu es bien comme Naruto, marmonna Kakashi, qui fut entendu dans le silence tendu de la salle devant les événements joués. Courageux mais aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ! C'est vraiment ma chance !

De faible gloussements se firent entendre. Plus les souvenirs défilaient, plus ils voyaient effectivement à quel point les deux cousins étaient semblable. Kakashi allait s'amuser avec ces deux là !

_ Je ne veux pas être méchante, dit Ino à Tom quand Harry fut de retour à Poudlard avec le corps de Cédric, mais vous étiez vraiment obligé d'avoir ce visage horrible ?

Tom eut un petit rire au commentaire de Ino. C'est vrai que ce visage était laid mais il n'avait pas décidé.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit Tom. Celui qui me contrôlait pensait que ça effrayerait plus les gens !

_ Et bien, c'est efficace ! Répondit Ino avec un frisson de dégoût.

Après le refus de Fudge du retour de Voldemort et la mobilisation de l'ordre du phénix, ils virent l'attaque des détraqueurs durant l'été. Suivit l'arrivée au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, le procès de Harry et le retour à Poudlard … Avec le vieux crapaud comme professeur ! La cinquième année commença alors, ainsi que le règne d'Ombrage. Les farces des jumeaux s'amplifièrent, faisant éclater de rire l'assemblée. Les retenus de Harry augmentèrent également, les faisant cette fois-ci grogner … Ils sourire avec tendresse devant l'amour évident entre Severus et Harry, le lien fraternel avec les jumeaux, les réunions de l'AD, l'aveu de Harry sur son espionnage des mangemorts et les faux ASPIC que lui fit passer Severus …

_ Tu es encore plus intelligent que tes parents, Harry, le complimenta Sirius avec un regard fier.

Harry lui sourit faiblement mais son cœur n'y était pas, ce que vit Sirius. Priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de pire à Harry qu'une enfance traumatisante, il regarda l'année s'écouler, avec notamment le départ théâtrale des jumeaux et leur retour en douce chez Severus … A ce point-là du récit, ils étaient finalement rendu au jour où Severus, Fred, Georges et Harry avaient été séparés …

Le visage de marbre, Harry était raide comme une planche malgré les bras de Severus autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, il luttait pour maintenir ses boucliers en place. Il refusait de voir ses souvenirs. Il refusait de laisser les flash-back de sa torture le prendre maintenant …

_ Harry ? Demanda sa tante, un peu inquiète de son immobilité.

_ Laissez-le, ordonna Tom sans méchanceté. Il est occupé avec ses boucliers d'occlumancie.

Il échangea un regard sombre avec Severus et les jumeaux, qui savaient autant que lui ce que faisait vraiment Harry.

_ Tu veux dire ses flash-back, marmonna Naruto si bas que seuls aigle et Sasuke l'entendirent.

Ils lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Naruto, qui hocha négativement la tête. Les yeux rivés sur les souvenirs de la pensine, il revit les faux-souvenirs implantés par Dumbledore …

_ C'est lui qui vous a contrôlé ! S'étonna Asuma. Je me doutais que les aventures de Harry étaient des tests mais de là à ce que le directeur soit derrière tout ça !

_ Si vous saviez, marmonna Naruto, qui fut entendu par tous cette fois-ci.

_ Tu connais aussi ses intentions ? Demanda Gai, un peu surpris que Naruto en sache autant.

_ Quand Harry vous a dit que je savais tout, répondit Naruto, affalé à table après un bon repas, cela concerne également nos vrais ennemis et leurs intentions. Vous verrez, ajouta-t-il d'emblée en faisant signe à Tom de faire défiler le reste des souvenirs.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, sachant qu'ils auraient enfin leurs réponses aujourd'hui. Ils regardèrent plutôt la «mort» de Sirius, comprenant que ce voile était une sorte de passage menant à la base de Orochimaru où il était retenu. Puis vint le retour à Privet Drive, la rencontre avec Hoshiko et Kevan, l'attaque et …

_ James ! Souffla Sirius, ahuri, quand il le vit courir vers Harry, mais … Comment il… ? Je pensais …

_ Papa ne nous a pas abandonné, le coupa Harry dans ses balbutiements, sa voix dur tranchant l'air. Si tu écoutes, tu comprendras.

_ Tu bois la potion avant, Black, intervint Tom, ses yeux rouge luisant dangereusement. Je n'ai pas envie que ta magie explose dans tous les sens !

Surpris et pleins de questions suite à l'arrivée de James, l'intervention de Tom les inquiéta. Pour qu'il ordonne à Sirius de boire la potion calmante, ce qu'ils allaient entendre ne devaient pas être jolie … De son côté, Sirius regardait Harry. Assis entre Severus et les jumeaux sur un canapé métamorphosé, son filleul avait le regard aussi vierge qu'une feuille blanche. A l'inverse, Severus, Georges et Fred avaient une telle haine dans les yeux que Sirius s'inquiéta encore plus. Il ne les avait jamais vu comme ça. Même le récit de Harry sur son enfance ne leur avait pas provoqué une haine aussi intense …

_ Fais-le Sirius, lui demanda Severus d'un ton glaciale.

_ Merlin tout puissant ! Jura Sirius en débouchant la fiole. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou a bien pu faire pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

Ne s'attendant à aucune réponse, Sirius bu la potion calmante cul sec. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait un sourire serein sur les lèvres !

_ Je croyais que la potion calmante endormait plutôt ceux qui en prenait ? S'étonna aigle quand il vit le visage complètement détaché de Sirius.

_ Les effets ne sont pas les mêmes selon la personne qui la boit, répondit simplement Tom. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, n'intervenez pas, s'il vous plait …

Tom activa de nouveau une rune, faisant défiler les événements ayant eu lieu à Gringotts … La tristesse qu'ils ressentaient pour la douleur de Harry fut alors remplacée par des regards ahuris et choqués lorsqu'ils entendirent l'explication du retour de James ainsi que l'arrivée de Dame Magia. Choc qui s'amplifia si possible lorsqu'ils entendirent parler des blocs, sortilèges et potions de contrôle … Ce fut ensuite l'arrivée des jumeaux puis celle de Severus, Lucius et Tom. Leurs sourires heureux face aux retrouvailles de Severus, Fred et Georges disparus lorsqu'ils virent la première crise de Harry …

_ Putain de merde ! Jurèrent plusieurs ninjas en voyant la puissance développé par Harry.

_ Même à trois ils ont du mal ! S'exclama Asuma, heureux que ses amis aient retenu Harry lors de leur arrivée à Suna.

Une fois la crise évitée, ils entendirent la confession de Harry de ce qui s'était passé le jour où leur souvenirs furent bloqués. A cet instant, ils comprirent pourquoi Harry était si raide et pourquoi Tom avait demandé à Sirius de boire la potion calmante : entendre qu'un homme que tu respectais par dessus tout était non seulement responsable de la mort de ton meilleur ami et sa femme mais avait en plus manipulé et orchestré la vie de ton filleul avait de quoi rendre fou de haine et de douleur n'importe qui. Et même avec la potion calmante, ils virent la haine sur le visage auparavant calme de Sirius. Une haine qui diminua les effets de la potion calmante et poussa sa magie à apparaître autour de Sirius lorsqu'ils entendirent le récit de ce qui s'étaient vraiment passé le soir de la mort de James et Namiko … Les yeux fermés pour tenter d'endiguer sa fureur et son envie de meurtre, Sirius contractait ses mains sous la table. Il rêvait de refermer ses doigts autour du cou de ce vieillard névrosé, il rêvait de l'anéantir pour venger ses amis et son filleul … Voyant que la potion calmante ne suffisait plus, Tom lui lança un sortilège d'allégresse, calmant aussitôt Sirius. Tom regarda un instant le visage de pierre de Harry avant de suivre de nouveau les souvenirs …

A ce moment-là des souvenirs, Hedwige était arrivée … Ils virent la détermination farouche de Harry, Fred, Georges et Severus pour sauver Neville et Luna. Ils les virent prêt à affronter James et leurs amis pour les aider … Les événements se passant au manoir Londubat défilèrent rapidement avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la banque … Ils virent ensuite l'arbre généalogique de Tom. Bluffés, ils comprirent enfin d'où venaient tous les noms de Harry … Vint ensuite leurs héritages, les brèves explications concernant notamment Poudlard (qui bluffa Hoshiko quand elle comprit que Poudlard était Camelot) puis la deuxième crise de Harry …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « torturé » ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Gaara.

Harry demanda mentalement à Tom de bloquer un instant la pensine. Ses yeux rivés sur ceux de son cousin, Harry y croisa le même regard hanté. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils devaient se confier à quelqu'un. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas garder ça en bouteille indéfiniment. Pourtant, même si ce moment semblait bien choisi pour en parler malgré le nombre de personne, c'était trop tôt. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à en parler. Ils refusaient d'affronter leurs souvenirs. D'un autre côté, ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts à en parler. Ce ne serait jamais le bon moment. Ils étaient trop têtus pour avouer avoir besoin d'aide …

_ Vous allez devoir en parler un jour, leur dit Tom avec douceur, sachant ce qui se passait dans la tête des garçons.

_ On sait, répondit doucement Harry sans détacher les yeux de Naruto.

Il continua de le regarder un moment jusqu'à ce que Naruto acquiesce tristement la tête, acceptant finalement la demande silencieuse de Harry. Son cousin lui demandait l'autorisation de parler de leurs pires secrets : Harry allait parler de son histoire, de sa torture. Ce qui voulait dire que Naruto devrait à son tour trouver la force de raconter sa propre torture. Mais il refusait de voir la pitié et le dégoût sur leurs visages. Il refusait de voir leurs expressions quand Harry, et ensuite lui-même, parleraient de ces événements traumatisants. Ils avaient honte. Honte de ce qui s'était passé, d'être faible. Ils savaient être les victimes mais cette honte était toujours présente, tenace. Ils ne voulait pas la pitié des autres, ni la compassion. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas montrer leurs souffrances et leurs chagrins. Harry et Naruto s'étaient toujours montrés forts. Ils avaient toujours affrontés courageusement les difficultés que le destin mettaient sur leurs routes. Ils étaient des meneurs, des combattants. Ils ne devaient pas se montrer faibles, pas devant tout ces gens …

Naruto et Harry se sourire tristement, leurs yeux exprimant silencieusement ce qu'ils n'osaient se dire à haute voix. Naruto cacha ensuite sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table. Se doutant de ce que son neveu et son fils allaient faire et refusant de les laisser affronter ces traumatismes seuls, aigle prit Naruto dans ses bras, faisant confiance à Severus, Fred et Georges pour soutenir Harry. Reconnaissant aigle, Naruto se cacha volontiers dans la poitrine de son père. Harry adressa un faible sourire de remerciement à son oncle avant de porter son regard sombre et hanté sur Gaara.

_ Je sais que Naruto t'as parlé de ce qui lui est arrivé, reprit-il enfin, se concentrant sur l'ami de Naruto.

Comprenant que Harry allait parler d'événements traumatisants pour lui et Naruto, tout le monde se tut. La boule au ventre, ils avaient peur d'entendre le récit de Harry. Ils avaient vu les regards hantés de Harry et Naruto. Ils avaient vu la peur dans leurs yeux. Et cela les inquiéta. Ils connaissaient Naruto. Ils connaissaient maintenant Harry. Alors ils savaient que ces deux garçons ne paniquaient pas facilement. C'étaient des jeunes hommes courageux, forts et toujours prêts à défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin. Donc, pour qu'ils aient aussi peur de parler de ce qui leur étaient arrivés, c'est que cela devaient être sérieux. La haine des membres originaux de l'alliance n'aidaient pas non plus à les rassurer. Et les intentions de tueurs de certains ne faisaient que renforcer leurs inquiétudes pour ces deux jeunes hommes qui ne méritaient pas de souffrir autant qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir souffert …

Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ce long silence lourd et angoissant, Harry reprit à l'adresse de Gaara, ignorant les autres ninjas de la salle. C'était plus facile ainsi pour lui. Gaara avait eu une enfance difficile à cause de Shukaku. Il avait été attaqué un nombre incalculable de fois par des hommes à la solde de son père. Alors c'était peut-être l'un des rares qui pouvait pleinement imaginé ce que c'était de se faire torturer par quelqu'un que tu aimais comme un membre de ta famille …

_ Pour que tu comprennes, continua Harry alors que les mains des jumeaux rejoignaient celles de Severus sur sa poitrine, il faut que tu sache que Dumbledore avait toujours été comme un grand-père pour moi. Il m'avait sortit de l'enfer qu'était mon enfance. Il m'avait sortit de la violence de ma _famille_, continua Harry. Car contrairement à Naruto qui avait quelques personnes pour l'aider et le soutenir, je n'avais personne. J'ai toujours été seul, haï et battu. J'étais le «monstre », celui que personne ne voulais. Celui que tout le monde détestait. Jusqu'à ce que que j'aille à l'école, je pensais que mon nom était « garçon » ou « monstre » ( A ce moment-là, les autres comprirent enfin pourquoi Harry détestait autant le mot « garçon »). Je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier, continua Harry, lâchant enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours enfouit au fond de son coeur. J'étais l'esclave : je faisais le ménage, la lessive, la cuisine, le jardinage, … mais ça n'était jamais assez bon. La moindre petite chose était un prétexte pour me punir. J'étais parfois battu à de tels points que je n'ai dû ma survie qu'à ma magie. Même si je ne savais rien du monde magique quand j'étais enfant, ma magie a toujours veiller sur moi, me protégeant de la mort malgré les blocs magique. Alors lorsque Hagrid est venu me chercher sur les ordres de Dumbledore, c'était pour moi une délivrance. Hagrid est devenu mon premier ami et Dumbledore est vite devenu comme un grand-père. Contrairement aux autres élèves, il me tutoyait et s'inquiétait pour moi, ou ce que je croyais à l'époque. Mes parents étaient morts pour me sauver. Remus a été forcé de s'éloigner de moi. Sirius a été accusé à tort. Les Dursley me voulaient mort et je ne savais pas que ma mère avait été adoptée. Alors je me suis accroché à l'une des premières personnes qui me montrait de la tendresse et de l'affection : Dumbledore. Plus les années à Poudlard ont passés, plus je me suis attaché à lui. Pour moi, à l'époque, Dumbledore me protégeait, m'aidait et m'aimait. Pourtant, lorsque Fred, Georges et moi avons commencés à voir Sev' en cachette, je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais lui parler de notre rapprochement mais Sev' et les jumeaux m'ont dis que les relations élèves-professeurs étaient interdites. Je ne voulais pas créé de problèmes à Sev'. Il avait un passé assez chaotique comme ça et sa survie dépendait de notre silence. Alors je n'ai rien dit. L'occlumancie que j'ai maîtrisé tôt grâce à Severus nous protégeait de nos ennemis, qui qu'ils soient pour nous à l'époque …

Harry s'affala contre Severus, sa tête à moitié camouflé dans la poitrine de son compagnon qui le serra contre lui dans un geste de soutient et d'amour. Harry reprit ensuite d'une voix lasse :

_ Malgré ces secrets, tout allait bien pour la première fois de ma vie. Ron et Hermione m'avaient abandonnés mais j'avais trouvé beaucoup mieux : deux grands-frères et un compagnon. Trois personnes prêtes à tout pour moi et pour lesquelles je serais prêt à donner ma vie. Puis est arrivé papa Siri. Lui et Sev' se haïssaient et j'avais peur que son côté sur-protecteur l'emporte sur la raison lorsqu'il apprendrait la relation de Sev' et moi. Il a pourtant fait preuve de maturité en voyant que notre amour était sincère. Il a accepté Severus dans nos vies et à même fait la paix avec lui. Tout était parfais. J'avais un père adoptif, deux grands-frères et un compagnon. J'étais heureux. Les temps étaient sombres mais le poids du monde ne pesait plus sur mes épaules. Je n'étais plus seul. Je pouvais enfin me montrer tel que j'étais vraiment sans avoir peur d'être rejeté … Puis ce jour maudit est arrivé. Sirius n'avais pas pu venir mais Fred et Georges avaient réussi une fois de plus à se faufiler chez Sev'. Nous discutions tranquillement tous les quatre lorsque Dumbledore a fait irruption. Sev' ne l'a pas sentit à temps alors il nous a vu : Fred et Georges à côté de nous et moi avachi contre Sev'. Il a tout de suite compris notre relation. Fred et Georges ont tentés de le convaincre de ne rien dire. Nous ne faisions rien de mal. Même si j'étais un élève et lui un professeur, nous nous aimions. Dumbledore n'aurais pas été l'homme qu'il est vraiment, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été heureux pour nous. Seulement voilà, non seulement il est extrêmement homophobe mais en plus notre relation à tous quatre n'était pas prévu dans son _grand plan. _Il nous a donc tous immobilisé, refusant de nous écouter. Fred et Georges ont été les premiers à avoir leurs souvenirs modifiés. Ils ont ensuite été ordonné de partir et de poursuivre leurs vies en oubliant tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous quatre. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Severus : ses souvenirs furent également modifiés mais il se vit ensuite poser divers sortilèges de contrôle et de surveillance. Quand je fus le dernier, continua Harry, serrant la chemise de Severus et masquant ses larmes qu'il ne pu retenir, il ne m'a pas oubliette immédiatement. Il m'a laissé immobilisé et m'a dit que j'avais été méchant …

Flash-back :

_ Tu aurais dû écouter M Weasley et Mlle Granger, mon garçon, déclara Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée sur Harry. Ils savent ce qui est bon pour toi.

Dumbledore lança un puissant doloris sur Harry, le faisant hurler de douleur. La douleur était pire que lorsque Voldemort l'avait lancé sur lui dans le cimetière, dix fois pire. Dumbledore semblait y mettre toute sa puissance, toute sa haine. Harry priait pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Il priait pour que Severus, Fred ou Georges viennent le sauver … Ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Ce fou ne pouvait pas être son mentor et figure de grand-père. Ce n'était pas possible …

_ Je peux t'assurer que je suis bien Albus Dumbledore, répondit froidement ce dernier après avoir forcé les boucliers fragilisé de Harry.

Il stoppa enfin le doloris et lança un sortilège de tranchage de magie noir, ouvrant l'estomac de Harry. Les hurlements de douleur de Harry et ses supplications entrèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Souriant froidement, Dumbledore lui dit :

_ Tu peux supplier autant que tu veux, mon garçon, personne ne viendra. Tu es seul, désormais. Ces deux voyous et Severus ne te sauveront pas …

Il lança un autre sortilège de magie noire, faisant saigner les oreilles de Harry, avant de le mettre de nouveau sous le doloris.

_ Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu as pu t'acoquiner avec Severus ! Continua-t-il haineusement par dessus les cris de Harry. C'est un homme bon sang ! C'est dégoûtant !

_ Non ! S'exclama courageusement Harry quand le second doloris s'arrêta enfin. On s'aime et rien ne changera ça.

_ Tu crois ça ? Répliqua Dumbledore.

Il brisa un à un les doigts de Harry, un sourire maniaque sur les lèvres devant la souffrance de son élève.

_ Tu vas tout de suite abandonner l'idée de te remettre avec lui ou un autre homme. Tu dois être avec Mlle Weasley. Tu dois lui donner de beaux enfants qui pourront me servir. Si tu avais été sage, continua-t-il en brisant les lunettes de Harry, blessant ses yeux au passage, tu aurais survécu. Tu aurais été heureux. Je t'aurais trouvé une utilité et tu aurais vu grandir tes enfants. Maintenant, à cause de ta nature dégoûtante, tu va devoir mourir. Je ne peux pas garder en vie quelqu'un de ton genre. En attendant, tu vas être bien sage. Tu va sortir avec Mlle Weasley. Tu ne va plus chercher à revoir Severus ou ces deux enquiquineurs …

_ Non ! Cria Harry, sanglotant sous la douleur de la torture. Sev' ! Appela-t-il ensuite dans un appel au secours. Fred ! Georges ! S'il vous plait, venez m'aidez …

_ Tu refuse de m'obéir ? S'exclama rageusement Dumbledore. C'est ce qu'on va voir …

D'un coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva torse-nu. Il fut allongé sur le ventre, le sang de sa blessure à l'estomac s'écoulant lentement sur le tapis blanc de Severus. Dumbledore transforma ensuite un coussin en fouet. Il le prit et donna un violent coup à Harry. Hurlant de nouveau sous la douleur surprise, celui-ci entendit à peine les insultes et les ordres de Dumbledore qu'il aurait dû suivre. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était ce fouet qui s'abattait encore et encore sur son dos. Tout ce qu'il entendait pour le moment, c'était le sifflement des lianes de cuir dans l'air avant qu'elles ne s'abattent sur lui un nombre incalculable de fois …

Harry était habitué à la douleur depuis son enfance. Depuis des années qu'il était abusé, il retenait ses cris de douleur pour ne pas donner à sa famille une autre occasion de le punir. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Malgré la torture surprise de son directeur et la violence, Harry retient ses cris du mieux possible. Les lèvres en sang, Harry ne pu que pleurer et prier pour que la douleur stoppe. Pour que tout s'arrête d'une manière ou d'une autre … Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas comme sa famille. Il n'était visiblement pas satisfait du silence de Harry.

_ Tu ne veux pas crier, hein ? Grogna Dumbledore après d'innombrable coups de fouets sur le dos en sang de Harry. Tu ne veux pas implorer mon pardon et ma pitié ? … Très bien, ajouta-t-il en transformant le fouet en poignard, peut-être que ceci te poussera à accepter tes fautes …

Fin flash-back

_ Après ça, continua Harry d'une voix monotone, ses larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, le reste est vague. J'étais affaiblis par la perte de sang et la douleur m'avais mis au bord de l'inconscience. Je l'ai pourtant senti gravé des mots dans mon dos, des insultes qui ne partiront jamais et qui sont venus s'ajouter aux cicatrices de mon enfance et à celles de cette torture. Dumbledore ne s'est pourtant pas arrêté là, continua d'emblée Harry, voulant maintenant en finir. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque mais ces souvenirs sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans ma chair. Car non content de me marquer à vie, Dumbledore m'a remit plusieurs fois sous le sortilège doloris. Il m'a fait subir d'autres sortilèges de magie noire mais le doloris semble être son préféré. Et le pire, c'est que le sien est beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Tom, beaucoup plus douloureux. Il m'a pourtant soigné quand la torture s'est enfin terminé. Il m'a laissé toutes les cicatrices, comme rappel disait-il, ajouta Harry avec un petit rire sombre. Mais il avait une raison de me soigner. Si je n'avais pas été utile, il m'aurais déjà tué. Si notre famille n'était pas importante pour ses _grands plans, _cela fait longtemps que je serais mort. Il ne me l'a pas dit à l'époque mais Dumbledore à besoin des derniers Uzumaki vivants. Il a besoin de nous pour la réussite des plans de son organisation. Si nous mourront, son plan échoue. Ça, il me l'a dit. Notre mort ferait échouer leurs plans. S'il ne m'avais pas fait involontairement comprendre que j'avais encore de la famille vivante autre que les Dursley, je me serais tué, avoua Harry, choquant la salle un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si je n'avais pas Severus, Fred et Georges, j'aurais abrégé moi-même cette souffrance et mis fin à sa folie. Voilà, termina sombrement Harry, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé et ce qui arrivera à ceux qui tomberont entre ses mains.

Harry se tut, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de Severus pour y pleurer silencieusement. Severus resserra ses bras autour de lui, masquant sa propre douleur en penchant sa tête sur celle de Harry. Il avait beau avoir déjà entendu le récit de Harry, c'était toujours aussi dur, toujours aussi insoutenable pour eux …

De leurs côtés, Fred et Georges étaient déjà aux côtés de Sirius. Débarrassé des effets de la potion et du sortilège d'allégresse pendant le récit de Harry, Sirius avait prié un instant pour que son filleul lui fasse une blague. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir vécu cette souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas avoir subit ça de la part de leur mentor … Harry se cachait dans la poitrine de Severus mais la douleur et la haine intense qu'il voyait sur les visages de Tom, Severus et les jumeaux le fit accepter la malheureuse et affreuse vérité. Son filleul, son fils de cœur avait été torturé. Il avait souffert pour être simplement le fils de Namiko. Il avait été mutilé à cause de son amour pour Severus … Une fois lui-même, Sirius s'était levé d'un bond pour être rassis de force par les jumeaux. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais Sirius les comprit : malgré leurs envies de faire souffrir Dumbledore avant de le tuer, les jumeaux ne voulait pas qu'il agisse seul. Harry avait perdu Remus alors ce n'était pas le moment de se venger. Harry avait assez souffert sans qu'en plus il ne perde définitivement Sirius … Comprenant mais rageant de ne pas pouvoir se venger, Sirius abattit son poing sur la table, des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues …

Pour les ninjas, c'était le choc total. Malgré que la moitié savait que Harry avait eu une enfance difficile et avait été torturé, entendre le détail de la-dite torture était … Il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. La tristesse, la haine, l'envie de meurtre, … Ces multiples sentiments volaient dans la salle. Les chakras étaient difficilement contrôlés. Les attaques murmurés faute de pouvoir se défouler. Les larmes de tristesse et de rage coulaient sans retenues … Que dire dans de telles circonstances ? Que dire pour montrer son soutient à celui qui avait autant souffert ? Que faire pour l'aider ? Les réponses étaient difficiles à trouver, même pour des ninjas. Certains avaient beau avoir vu et entendu des horreurs au cours de leurs carrières, ce n'était jamais facile lorsque cela arrivait à quelqu'un que vous connaissiez. Le pire, c'est qu'il restait Naruto. Et il était clair pour ceux qui était au courant du viol de Naruto que Harry et lui avaient mutuellement décidé de tout dire. Les deux garçons avaient trouvés la force de parler. Alors que Kami les aide pour ce qui allait suivre …

Pendant un très long moment, un silence lourd se fit. Harry s'était endormit contre Severus mais les autres tentaient difficilement de retrouver leur calme après ce récit. Arrivant le mieux à se calmer car sachant déjà tout par sa connexion à Harry, Tom fit apparaître du thé préparé avec des herbes calmantes. Il prépara également un repas pour Kevan, réveillé entre temps.

_ Je me doute que tout cela est difficile à entendre et à accepter, déclara doucement Tom alors qu'ils buvaient leur thé, sans compter qu'il reste encore le récit de Naruto. Mais tout cela est malheureusement nécessaire pour comprendre la suite et surtout nos ennemis. Vous avez beau être ninja, vous savez maintenant que le vieux fou est extrêmement dangereux. Ce qu'il a fait a Harry n'est rien comparé à ce que lui et ses chefs vous feront s'ils vous mettent la main dessus.

_ Que prévoit Dumbledore ? Demanda gravement Shikaku. Pourquoi en as-t-il autant après la famille Uzumaki ?

_ Cela fait partit des choses que Harry et Naruto veulent vous dire, répondit Tom.

_ Je dois vous parlez de certaines choses avant, intervint soudain Naruto en détournant enfin la tête de la poitrine de son père.

Son air grave se porta principalement sur l'équipe neuf et dix. Devinant de quoi parlait Naruto, Asuma lui demanda :

_ Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça, Naruto ? C'est un secret punissable de mort à Konoha.

_ Quoi ! S'étonnèrent les génins des équipes neuf et dix.

_ Vous savez que je suis dispensé de cette loi, répondit Naruto en s'adressant à Asuma. En plus, ce secret est directement concerné par l'organisation du vieux fou.

_ Et de toute façon, intervint à son tour aigle en se levant, Naruto a mon autorisation pour en parler.

_ Comment ton autorisation pourrait-elle dépasser l'ordre du sandaime ? Interrogea Gai.

Maintenant que le calme revenait lentement, Gai et Asuma se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les derniers événements et notamment l'attaque de aigle contre le faux Neji …

_ A cause de ma véritable identité, répondit aigle en enlevant son masque.

_ Mais … Commença Asuma lorsqu'ils virent le glamour de aigle.

_ C'est un glamour, l'interrompit aigle, ma couleur de cheveux était trop identifiable pour la laisser telle quelle …

Aigle murmura alors son mot de passe, annulant son glamour et révélant enfin son vrai visage à l'assemblée. Des soupirs de chocs et d'incrédulité se firent entendre de la part de ceux qui ne savaient pas la vérité. Ils savaient qui était cet homme. Il le reconnaissait tous. Ses photos avaient beau toutes avoir été masquées, son visage gravé dans la falaise des Hokages permettait facilement de l'identifier …

_ Yondaime sama ! Soupirèrent Gai et Asuma, les yeux grands ouverts en signe d'incrédulité.

_ Mais … Mais comment ? Balbutia Ino. On nous a dit que vous étiez mort durant l'attaque du Kyuubi !

_ J'étais bien mort, répondit Minato, Avec l'accord de Dame Magia et des autres Dieux, le Shinigami m'a donné une seconde chance.

Aucun des nouveaux membres de l'alliance Sen'ja ne cru qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie. Son visage était le même. Ses techniques connues étaient les mêmes. La confiance des autres en lui, surtout Naruto et Kakashi, était trop vrai. Et ils venaient surtout d'avoir la preuve qu'une puissance supérieur existait. Une puissance qui avait la possibilité de ramener les morts à la vie. Mais c'était un tel choc ! Leur héros était de retour ! Leur Yondaime avait été ramené ! C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : bénédiction car Konoha aurait leur plus puissant Kage pour les guider et les aider à défendre le pays du Feu, malédiction car cela voulait dire que de graves événements se préparaient. Seule cette possibilité aurait permis aux Dieux d'intervenir dans le destin des hommes …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Enfin la suite. Riche en émotion et en souvenirs déjà connus mais nécessaire pour la suite. Il y a tout de même quelques nouveauté ! **

**Ne vous en faite pas, la suite est bientôt finie … **

** Merci de votre patience. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Attention pour ceux qui ne sont pas allé loin dans le manga Naruto : risque de spoiler plus loin. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapitre 25 :**

Toujours debout, Minato se pencha un instant à l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchota de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

_ Tu me laisse parler de Kagami, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça avec un sourire de remerciement pour son père. Leur interaction et le manque de réaction des autres membres de l'alliance prouva aux nouveaux venus qu'ils savaient vraiment qui était aigle.

_ Vous saviez que Minato sama était de retour, constata Yoshino.

_ Oui, répondit son mari, il nous a appelé chez lui aussitôt après son retour.

_ Nous ? Retenu Gai.

_ Jiraya sama, la Godaime, Inoichi et Ibiki savent également que Minato est revenu, répondit Shikaku.

_ Ils ont signé le pacte ? Demanda Kankuro alors que alors Ino ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de la présence de son père dans l'alliance.

_ Seulement Inoichi et Ibiki, répondit durement Minato, partit se poster en bout de table. Tsunade et le vieux pervers ne savent rien d'autre que mon retour et cela va rester ainsi.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Asuma, les sourcils froncés.

_ On va vous le dire, répondit Minato, mais avant, je dois vous parler de l'attaque de Kyuubi.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec ce qui se passe à Konoha ? Demanda Neji.

_ Tout, répondit Minato. Comme vous le savez, continua-t-il d'emblée, le jour de l'attaque du Kyuubi est le jour de la naissance de Naruto. Mais ce que la plupart ne savent pas, c'est que Kushina était l'hôte du Kyuubi.

_ Quoi ! S'étonnèrent les genins, Temari et Kankuro, qui ne savaient pas cela.

_ Mais alors comment le Kyuubi a-t-il pu attaquer le village si il était scellé à l'intérieur de Kushina sama ?

Minato ne répondit pas. Il étudia un à un les visages de ceux qui ne savaient pas cela. Il n'y avait ni dégoût, ni haine. Rien qu'une curiosité naturelle. Aucune d'eux ne semblait se soucier du fait que Kushina avait été une jinchuriki. Venant de Temari et Kankuro, c'était compréhensible. Mais Minato avait un peu douté de la réaction des amis de son fils. A voir pourtant leurs expressions actuelles, il se réjouit pour Naruto : s'ils réagissaient ainsi pour Kushina, il y avait de forte chance qu'ils réagissent aussi bien lorsqu'il parlerait de Naruto et Kagami …

_ Il faut que vous sachiez que lorsqu'une femme jinchuriki accouche, les informa finalement Minato, souriant devant leur acceptation de sa femme, le sceau se fragilise. S'il se brise, la bête à queue est libérée et l'hôte meurt la plupart du temps. Un endroit spécial avait donc été préparé à l'écart du village. J'ai participé à la naissance de Naruto pour veiller à ce que le sceau ne se brise pas. Tout s'est très bien passé, ajouta-t-il, souriant tristement à la mémoire du jour de la mort de sa femme et lui. Naruto était en bonne santé et Kushina avait simplement besoin de repos. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme masqué a fait irruption et a pris Naruto en otage …

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent une certains nombres de ninjas, surpris car ne sachant pas cela.

_ Il savait où trouver le kyuubi, comprit Gaara. Et il savait que Kushina sama accouchait.

_ Exactement, approuva gravement Minato, ignorant les autres exclamations de surprises. Après nous avoir sans doute espionné un certain temps, cet homme surnommé Tobi à cherché à s'emparer du Kyuubi.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Yoshino. Les démons à queues sont incontrôlable ! Qu'aurait-il pu en faire ?

_ On a des suppositions, répondit Minato. Vous les entendrez tout à l'heure. Ce que je peux vous dire maintenant, en revanche, c'est que ce Tobi est en fait un Uchiwa renégat.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent une fois de plus l'assistance.

_ Ne critiquer pas le clan Uchiwa ! Intervint durement Naruto en voyant quelques uns les sourcils froncés et prêts à ouvrir la bouche. Vous ne savez rien sur ce clan, continua-t-il en prenant la main de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de tout déballer maintenant.

Il leva la main pour empêcher d'autre question et demanda à son père :

_ Je suppose que ce traître voulait se venger du village pour la mise à l'écart du clan Uchiwa ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de ce traître, répondit Minato, mais on peut supposer que c'est une de ses raisons.

_ D'après ce que j'ai appris durant ma _mission_, ajouta corbeau, il veut aussi rassemblez les bijus.

_ Cela explique un certain nombre de choses, déclara Shikaku, ainsi que son attaque contre le village il y a 13 ans.

_ Oui, répondit Minato. Ce jour-là, continua-t-il, revivant les souvenirs au fur et à mesure qu'il les racontait, il a donc prit Naruto en otage. Je l'ai sauvé et mis à l'abri mais entre temps, il avait réussi à forcer Kyuubi hors du corps de Kushina. Il a contrôlé le kyuubi avec ses sharingan et l'a poussé à attaquer Konoha.

_ Je comprend mieux l'attaque soudaine du kyuubi contre le village, à présent, déclara Ino.

_ Le kyuubi n'aurait jamais attaqué Konoha s'il n'y avait pas été forcé, expliqua Minato. Et malheureusement, le temps que je combatte Tobi, kyuubi a eu le temps de saccager le village. Après la fuite de l'homme masqué, je suis enfin intervenu, comme vous l'avez appris. Ce que vous ne savez pas, en revanche, c'est la manière dont je l'ai maîtrisé : une bête à queue est presque impossible à tuer, ajouta-t-il d'emblée. Il y a une raison si les jinchurikis existent.

_ Alors vous l'avez scellé, comprit Neji, dont les yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur Naruto. Vous l'avez scellé pour annuler le contrôle du sharingan et protéger le village.

Minato hocha tristement la tête. Il savait que Neji et ses camarades avaient compris. Ils étaient intelligents. Maintenant, tout s'expliquait pour eux : le chakra rouge de Naruto durant les examens chunins, sa grand quantité de chakra, la haine des villageois à son égard, …

_ C'est toi, Naruto, déclara doucement Lee, c'est toi qui a été choisi.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto, la tête baissé de peur de voir la haine sur le visage de ses amis. Je venais de naître et Tousan ne pouvait pas demander à un autre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui-même.

_ Pourquoi les villageois te haïssent-ils ? Demanda Ino. Pourquoi te traitent-ils comme ils le font ? Ce n'est pas juste !

La dernière phrase de Ino fit relever la tête de Naruto. Au lieu de voir la haine et le dégoût sur le visage de ses amis, il n'y vit que la compréhension et l'amitié. Ses amis l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Ils ne le rejetaient pas ! Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto. Pour lui, c'était un soulagement, une libération …

_ Merci, leur dit-il alors.

_ Pourquoi nous remercier ? Déclara Choji, un autre paquet de chips dans la main. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. Tu n'es pas le Kyuubi. Tu es simplement son gardien. Si tu n'avais pas été là, le village n'existerait probablement plus.

_ Vous êtes de grands amis, leur dit Minato. Vous êtes bien les dignes enfants de vos parents.

_ Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu cachais ton amitié avec Shikamaru et Sasuke ? Demanda Tenten.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto. Je ne voulais pas que les gens s'en prennent à eux ou les rejettent à cause de notre amitié.

_ Et tu savais qu'ils seraient encore plus violent envers toi s'ils apprenaient que tu traînais avec des héritiers de clans, ajouta Sasuke.

_ Tu as été battu ! S'exclama Ino, choquée.

_ La plupart des villageois et certains ninjas n'ont jamais voulu comprendre que Naruto et le kyuubi sont deux êtres totalement différent l'un de l'autre, intervint Kakashi. Depuis tout petit, il a été attaqué un certain nombres de fois, surtout aux alentours du 10 octobre. C'est pour ça que moi, puis corbeau par la suite, avons été les gardiens de Naruto.

_ C'est aussi pour ça que mon père a interdit à quiconque de dire la vérité sur le Kyuubi sous peine de mort, ajouta Asuma, aussi fier que Gai pour le comportement mature de leurs élèves.

_ L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, reprit Minato en portant un regard sérieux sur Asuma, et tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, Asuma.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Certaines choses se sont passé par la suite, répondit Minato, le visage sombre, et la plupart concerne des actions de ton père …

Minato regarda un instant le visage tendu et plein d'appréhension de Asuma avant de regarder Naruto, Kakashi, corbeau, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Comme ils étaient les principaux concernés, Minato jugeait plus juste de les laisser raconter. C'était leur histoire. C'est eux qui avait vécu et entendu ce dont ils s'apprêtaient à parler …

_ Avant cela, ajouta Kakashi, il est temps de vous montrez qui est vraiment corbeau …

Kakashi incita corbeau à se lever mais il l'imita pour prévenir toute attaque. Un peu peur pour leur grand-frère, de sang ou de cœur, Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru se levèrent également. Tendus, ils rejoignirent Minato en bout de table. Tom leur avait laissé la place. C'était leur histoire, l'histoire des ninjas. Il n'était pas encore temps pour les sorciers de reprendre la parole.

_ A vous voir, déclara Gai, on dirait que vous avez peur qu'on attaque corbeau.

_ C'est le cas, répondit Kakashi en démasquant son sharingan, prévoyant. On aura beau vous demander de ne rien faire, les instinct ninjas prennent souvent le pas sur d'éventuels ordres …

Sur un signe de tête de Kakashi, corbeau enleva son masque et son glamour. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : comme l'avait prévu Kakashi, les instincts de ceux qui ne savaient pas qui était corbeau prirent les devants. Temari, Kankuro, les équipe neuf et dix se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se mirent en position de combat …

_ Itachi Uchiwa ! S'exclama Asuma. Depuis tout ce temps, …

_ Niisan est innocent, l'interrompit sèchement Sasuke en se mettant devant son frère avec Naruto.

_ Je sais que c'est ton frère, Sasuke, lui dit doucement Gai, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

_ Vous vous trompez, le contredit Shikamaru en rejoignant Sasuke et Naruto devant Itachi, impassible devant cette éventuelle menace pour lui-même.

_ Non seulement il y a eu trois témoins du massacre, ajouta Naruto.

_ Mais en plus, poursuivit froidement Sasuke, Itachi n'était pas au village ce soir là.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'était pas là ? Demanda calmement Neji sans bouger de la position du hake. Et où sont ces témoins ?

_ J'étais avec Itachi ce soir-là, intervint Kakashi, nous étions en mission dans la capitale du pays du Feu. Quant aux témoins du massacre, ce sont eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru.

_ Vous avez vraiment vu le massacre ? ! S'exclamèrent Gai et Asuma, choqués que des enfants de huit ans aient assistés à cette hécatombe.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Naruto, le regard aussi hanté que Sasuke et Shikamaru.

_ Pourquoi ne pas commencer depuis le début, intervint soudain Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Réveillé sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, Harry avait silencieusement regardé l'interaction des ninjas. Il s'était mis debout aux côtés de son oncle, Itazura et Onjin, prêt à défendre sa famille et ses amis au cas où. Les ninjas furent pourtant suffisamment intelligents pour garder leur calme et écouter ce que les défenseurs de Itachi avait à dire.

_ Tu va mieux ? Lui demanda Naruto.

_ Oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Parler m'a finalement soulagé un peu. Tu verras. En attendant, raconte-leur tout. Mais avant …

_ Tu sais ce qui se passe aussi ? Demanda Gai alors que Harry se dirigeait vers Kevan.

Ils savaient maintenant que Naruto connaissait toute la vie de Harry mais ils ne pensaient pas que Naruto avait également tout raconté à son cousin plus âgé.

De son côté, Harry installa un coin jeux pour Kevan à la place du futon. Il laissa un clone jouer avec lui et les entoura d'un barrière de silence pour éviter que Kevan entende ce qu'il se passe. Harry retourna ensuite près de Minato et des deux tigres, s'assurant au passage que les deux prisonniers n'entendaient et ne voyaient toujours rien.

_ Oui, répondit finalement Harry. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, Naruto et moi avons échangé tout nos souvenirs. Mais c'est à eux de raconter leur histoire …

Préférant rester debout, Harry alla s'appuyer contre un mur. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Harry attendit que les garçons entament leur récit … Ce qu'ils firent après s'être tous rassis.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, commença Kakashi en masquant de nouveau son sharingan, j'ai veillé sur Naruto depuis sa naissance. Itachi m'a rejoint dès qu'il a été promu jounin …

Aidé de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru, Kakashi et Itachi répétèrent alors aux nouveaux membres de l'alliance Sen'ja ce qu'ils avaient déjà raconté chez Minato et Kushina : l'enfance de Naruto, ses attaques, la rencontre avec les Uchiwa et surtout la famille de Itachi et Sasuke, leurs entraînements, l'ajout de Shikamaru à leur petit groupe … Jusqu'au jour où Itachi surpris la conversation entre le sandaime et la triade …

_ Le Shodaime et le Nidaime avaient vraiment l'intention d'écarter les Uchiwa du pouvoir et du village ? Demanda Gai, un peu choqué que deux Hokages, dont l'un des fondateurs du village, est pu aller aussi loin par peur des actions d'un clan.

_ S'il vous plait, supplia Asuma dans un même temps, ne me dites pas que mon père a laisser faire Danzo ? Un homme dont il s'est toujours méfié ?

_ Le clan Senju avait vraiment l'intention d'écarter notre clan du pouvoir, répondit Itachi pour Gai.

_ Et je suis désolé, Asuma, poursuivit Kakashi avec un sourire triste pour son ami, mais ton père a bien laissé faire Danzo. Et ce n'est pas le pire …

Maintenant peur de ce que cette discussion impliquait pour le clan Uchiwa, ils les écoutèrent raconter la suite : le rapport de cette discussion à Kakashi et Fugaku puis l'intervention de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Les entendre parler de leur choix de changer de Hokage fit pousser de petits cris de surprises parmi les genins. Kankuro, Temari, Gai, et étonnement Asuma, comprirent cependant pourquoi …

_ Je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait que mon père était devenu simple gratte-papier, déclara Asuma abattu et honte de son père. Le pire, c'est de savoir maintenant qu'il a laissé Danzo « s'occuper » de votre clan, ajouta-t-il pour Sasuke et Itachi.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, essaya de le consoler Itachi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ton père se laisserait manipuler par la triade.

_ Je sais, répondit Asuma, mais c'était mon père : j'aurais dû me rendre compte de cela plus tôt. J'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour votre clan.

_ Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, déclara Itachi avec un sourire triste. Ils avaient trop peur de ce que notre clan pourrait faire. Avec ou sans l'accord du sandaime, la triade aurait agit.

Ils expliquèrent ensuite l'évolution du plan, la méfiance de plus en plus grande des Uchiwa envers les Anbus, la trahison de Sishui, puis le jour du massacre :

_ Itachi niisan et Kakashi venait de partir pour la capital, expliqua Sasuke en tentant de contrôler sa voix tremblotante.

Naruto et Shikamaru lui prirent ses mains avant qu'il poursuive:

_ Mère et père étaient avec nous à la maison. Nous savions tous la véritable raison du départ de niisan et Kakashi alors ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser seuls.

_ La nuit était tombé et nous dormions dans la chambre de Sasuke lorsque des cris et des pleurs venant du rez-de-chaussé nous ont réveillés, poursuivit Naruto. Nous étions tous tellement tendu ces derniers jours que nous avons rapidement été habillés et armés. Nous sommes ensuite descendus pour trouver une dizaine d'enfants en bas âge dans le salon …

Flash-back :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sasuke à ses parents, qu'ils trouvèrent près des enfants. Pourquoi ils sont ici ?

Fugaku les entraîna tous trois dans le couloir pour discuter loin des oreilles des plus jeunes. Là, il s'agenouilla face à eux. Son visage normalement stoïque était maintenant emplit d'appréhension et de fatalité. Pour la première fois, les garçons virent la peur et l'acceptation de la mort dans les yeux de ce chef de clan pourtant fort et courageux.

_ Que se passe-t-il, père ? Répéta Sasuke, peur de comprendre.

_ Nous sommes attaqués par la racine, répondit franchement Fugaku, certains enfants ont réussis à s'échapper pour venir se réfugier ici.

_ Certains enfants ? Répéta Shikamaru.

Le regard malheureux que leur porta Fugaku leur suffit pour comprendre : la racine tuait le clan Uchiwa sans distinction d'âge ou de sexe. Les traîtres de Konoha éliminaient toute menace possible pour conserver le pouvoir … Devant cette triste réalité, les trois garçons ne purent s'empêcher de verser des larmes de peur et de colère.

_ Non ! S'exclama Sasuke en secouant la tête avec dénégation. Ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer. Nous n'avons rien fait. Les enfants n'ont rien fait …

Fugaku prit un instant les garçons dans ses bras. Retenant ses larmes face à la mort qu'il savait inévitable pour son clan et lui, il tenta tout de même de communiquer force et courage aux enfants.

_ Il va falloir être fort, les garçons, leur dit-il d'une voix douce mais emprunte d'une détermination infaillible. Peu importe ce qui se passe, peu importe qui meurt à vos côtés, vous devrez protéger les enfants et vous-mêmes. Vous devez restez en vie.

_ Et mère ? Demanda Sasuke en essuyant ses larmes pour tenter d'être aussi fort que son père. Et toi ? Et les autres ? Qui va vous protéger ?

Fugaku eut un sourire triste devant la volonté des garçons de les défendre tous.

_ C'est aux adultes de vous protéger, répondit-il, c'est à nous de vous défendre. Vous êtes nos rois, notre avenir. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes. Alors je vous ordonne de défendre les enfants et vous. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et fuyez si vous le devez.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre seul, lui dit Naruto. Elle peut nous aider. Elle VEUT nous aider. S'il vous plait, vous ne devez pas …

_ Non, Naruto, l'interrompit doucement Fugaku. Je sais qu'elle veux nous aider mais je ne veux pas que tu te serves de sa puissance. Ne leur donne pas une occasion de te tuer ou t'enfermer. Ils n'attendent que ça. Promets-moi que tu ne demanderas pas son aide, Naruto. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il devant l'hésitation de Naruto, je ne veux pas qu'il te le fasse payer plus tard. Sasuke et Shikamaru auront besoin de toi. Itachi et Kakashi auront besoin de toi.

Comprenant le désir de Fugaku de le protéger, Naruto accepta, dépité de ne pouvoir aider plus ce clan qui avait tant fait pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il nous laisseront tous trois en vie ? Demanda Sasuke, maintenant calme devant le courage et la détermination de son père.

_ Naruto est l'hôte de Kyuubi, répondit Shikamaru à la place de Fugaku, ils veulent le garder comme arme mais aussi parce qu'ils ont sûrement peur que le «démon » soit relâché à la mort de Naruto. Ils voudront sans doute te garder en vie à cause du sharingan, continua Shikamaru. Alors ils essayeront de te contrôler. Quant à moi, je suis un Nara. Rien ne me relit à vous. Ils ne peuvent pas risquer de voir mon clan, ainsi que les clans Yamanaka et Akimichi, se retourner contre eux.

_ Exactement, approuva Fugaku, ne préférant pas penser aux risques encourus par son fils aîné et Kakashi, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous défendiez le plus d'enfants et de civils possibles. Montrez leur de quoi vous êtes capable. Prouvez-leur qu'ils ont eu tort de défier le clan Uchiwa. Faites-leur comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû nous trahir.

_ Promit, jurèrent les trois garçons, maintenant emplit de détermination et de courage suite aux mots encourageant de Fugaku.

Sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se revoient vivants, Fugaku les serra encore un moment dans ses bras. Il les embrassa ensuite tous les trois sur le front avant de se relever.

_ Je t'aime mon fils, lui dit Fugaku, une main sur la tête de son cadet. Ton frère et toi êtes ma fierté et ma joie. Je vous aime les garçons, ajouta-t-il pour Naruto et Shikamaru. Prenez soin les uns des autres.

Sans un mot de plus, Fugaku accrocha son sabre sur son dos et se rua hors de la maison. Refusant de prendre les mots de Fugaku comme un adieu, les trois garçons rejoignirent Mikoto dans le salon avec les plus jeunes …

Fin flash-back

_ Suite aux … aux adieux de Fugaku ojisan, poursuivit Naruto, serrant un peu plus la main de Sasuke, nous avons conduit tout le monde sur le terrain d'entraînement.

_ On jugeait trop risqué de rester dans la maison, expliqua Shikamaru. Il y avait trop d'ouvertures et il pouvait la brûler. Et malgré le fait que nous étions des cibles plus facile à l'extérieur, le terrain était plus facilement défendable pour nous, notamment grâces aux clones d'ombres de Naruto.

_ Tu connaissais déjà cette technique, Naruto ? Les interrompit Gai.

_ C'est l'une des première chose que Kakashi nii et Itachi nii nous ont appris, répondit Naruto, les yeux dans le vague. Ayant le plus de chakra, même sans le kyuubi, continua Naruto, j'ai donc entouré les plus jeunes et Mikoto oba-chan d'une trentaine de clones. Puis nous avons attendu.

_ Nous n'entendions même pas les bruits des combats, continua Sasuke. Nous voulions allez aider les autres mais ne pouvions pas laisser les jeunes et mère seuls, surtout que d'autres enfants et certains civils du clan nous ont bientôt rejoints.

_Cette attente était pire que tout, raconta Shikamaru. Les pleurs des plus jeunes enfants se sont bientôt calmés, ne laissant qu'un silence lourd et angoissant. Un silence qui ne signifiait pour nous que la mort.

_ Nous avons pourtant tenu bon, reprit Naruto. Nous n'avons pas relâcher notre vigilance une seule seconde. J'avais invoqué plus de clones pour protéger le nombre croissant de civils et de jeunes enfants Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons attendu, combien de temps nous avons espéré voir Fugaku ojisan revenir pour nous dire que tout était fini …

_ Mais ce n'est pas père qui est arrivé, continua Sasuke, les mains de Itachi et Kakashi maintenant sur leurs épaules, ce n'est pas l'un des autres membres du clan que nous avons entendu arriver : c'était une vingtaine d'anbus de la racine.

_ Une vingtaine ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

_ Apparemment, répondit Shikamaru, ils savaient très bien où s'étaient réfugiés les derniers Uchiwa. Et ils savaient également que nous étions tous trois avec eux. Ils nous ont alors encerclés. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé que nous avions été entraîné au-delà du niveau académique. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que nous étions plus fort que les autres de notre âge …

Flash-back :

Naruto les avait sentit venir avant de les voir. Ils les avaient tous entendu avant de les voir. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien pu faire pour empêcher leur venu. Les survivants du clan Uchiwa comptaient sur eux. Ils devaient les protéger coûte que coûte. Alors ils s'étaient laissé encerclés. C'était la seule chose à faire : ensemble, ils étaient fort. Séparés, ils étaient morts.

Laissant l'arrière garde aux clones de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru avaient rejoints l'original face à la moitié des troupes ennemies. Dans la position de la prise des ombres, Shikamaru attendait. Prêt à lancer une attaque conjointe, Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient prêts à contre-attaquer. Ni eux, ni les anbus racines ne parlèrent. Les anbus savaient que cela serait inutile. Les trois garçons savaient que ces traîtres feraient tout pour tuer les innocents qu'ils protégeaient ; de la même manière qu'ils avaient lâchement assassinés le reste du clan. Ils savaient que rien ne convaincrait l'autre camp d'abandonner. Les uns avaient été formés pour obéir quoi qu'il en coûte. Les autres combattaient pour la justice et l'honneur …

Les cœurs des enfants battaient avec force dans leurs poitrines. Ils avaient peur d'échouer, peur pour la famille de Sasuke, peur de finir comme le reste de son clan. Ils se tenaient pourtant là, debout face à des ennemis supérieurs en nombres et en force. Des ennemis qui n'avaient pas peur de tuer et qui avaient déjà l'expérience des combats. C'était des étudiants contre des vétérans, des victimes contre des meurtriers, la justice contre la trahison, le bien contre le mal …

Un léger vent soufflait dans les arbres. Les rayons de la lune éclairait faiblement le terrain où se jouait la survie du clan Uchiwa. Les oiseaux s'étaient tuent, annonçant une fatalité que personne ne pourrait éviter. Le silence régnait, lourd et angoissant. Ils attendaient un signe, un bruit infime annonçant la dernière bataille qui aurait lieu ce soir … Soudain, une branche craqua. L'instant d'après, les adversaires se lancèrent à l'attaque …

Alors que les clones de Naruto affrontaient maintenant une dizaine d'anbus racine, l'original combattait l'autre moitié aux côtés de Sasuke et Shikamaru … Sur la dizaine, quatre furent prit dans l'étreinte mortelle de Shikamaru. Dans un même temps, Sasuke et Naruto combinèrent une attaque :

_ _**Katon : boule de feu suprême ! **_

_ _**Futon : daitoppa !**_

Le vent de Naruto s'engouffra dans les flammes de Sasuke et fonça rapidement sur trois anbus racines. Surpris par les attaques rapides des trois étudiants, les trois renégats ne purent éviter les flammes. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, aussi morts que deux des quatre ninjas qui avaient été pris dans l'étreinte mortelle de Shikamaru. Maintenant méfiant devant les capacités des trois garçons, les cinq anbus restant qu'ils affrontaient reculèrent un peu avant que l'un d'eux lance brutalement une attaque raiton. Naruto la contra aussitôt avec un bouclier futon. La seconde d'après, Shikamaru attaqua de nouveau :

_ _**Doton : les piques d'aciers !**_

Une multitudes de pointes de terre se formèrent et foncèrent sur leurs adversaires. La plupart les évitèrent facilement mais certains ne purent éviter de se faire transpercer par les pointes tranchantes. Tenant toujours debout malgré leurs blessures, les anbus racine passèrent à la vitesse supérieur : après avoir vu le niveau de compétence de ces trois gamins, ils n'étaient plus question de se retenir. Ils foncèrent donc tous sur Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru, armes en mains. Les trois garçons eurent à peine le temps de dégainer leurs katanas pour bloquer les sabres de leurs adversaires. En infériorité numérique, Naruto fit rapidement d'autres clones pour égaliser le nombre de leurs ennemis. Ce ne fut pourtant pas suffisant : après de longues minutes de combats intenses et durs pour les trois étudiants, ils furent vite maîtrisés par les anbus racine. Malgré leur entraînement acharné, ils étaient encore loin du niveau de compétence de leurs adversaires. Ils n'étaient après tout que des enfants de huit ans. Ils n'étaient que de simples étudiants qui n'aurait pas du se battre contre des compatriotes …

Fin flash-back

_ Une fois qu'ils nous ont maîtrisés, continua Sasuke, retenant ses larmes suite aux souvenirs de cette tragédie, ils nous ont attachés et bâillonnés. Malheureusement …

_ Malheureusement, reprit Naruto qui savait que ce passage allait être le plus dur pour Sasuke, mes autres clones ont disparus à ce moment. Ils étaient sans défense. Mikoto oba-chan, les enfants et les civils étaient maintenant cernés, ajouta Naruto, les mains écrasés par ses deux amis autant qu'il serrait les leurs. Ils ne leur ont laissé aucune chance de se défendre ou de fuir.

_ Nous pensions qu'ils les … qu'ils les exécuteraient devant nous, continua difficilement Shikamaru. Mais leur chef a ordonné à six d''entre eux de nous emmener loin de là. Tu parles, ajouta-t-il avec mépris, comme si ça nous a aidé !

_ Mère nous a sourit, ajouta Sasuke, ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes. Elle savait ce qui allait leur arrivée mais elle nous a sourit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous aimait, Itachi niisan et moi, continua-t-il alors que Itachi posait sa tête sur celle de Sasuke pour masquer sa propre souffrance. Elle nous a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus fier de nous quatre.

_ Ils étaient les seuls survivants, continua Naruto alors que Sasuke se laissait prendre dans les bras de son frère, ils étaient innocents. Et pourtant … pourtant …. Ils les ont massacrés. Ils les ont tous assassinés.

_ On a rien vu, termina Shikamaru alors que Naruto se laissait prendre par Kakashi, mais on a tout entendu : les suppliques des adultes, les pleurs et les cris des enfants, les bruits des armes fendant l'air avant de … avant qu'ils ne … Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le pire, continua-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, voir leurs assassinats de nos propres yeux ou l'entendre et laisser notre imagination voir la scène.

Dans le silence abasourdit et choqué de la salle, Shikamaru rejoignit lui aussi son père, se moquant royalement des gens qui les regardaient. Il avait besoin de son père après avoir revécu ses souvenirs. Sasuke, Naruto et lui avaient besoin de soutient après avoir dû se rappeler cette soirée qui avait bouleversée leurs vies. Parce que même s'ils étaient ninjas, même s'ils étaient formés pour tuer et voir des horreurs, ils n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque. Des enfants qui n'auraient pas dû se battre contre leurs compatriotes. Aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait lutter pour défendre des innocents contre leur propre village …

Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux suite à ce récit bouleversant. Les autres étaient en état de choc. Ils avaient tués des centaines de personnes innocentes. Qu'ils soient femmes, enfants ou civils n'avaient eu aucune importance pour ces salops. Ils avaient ordonné un massacre dans le simple but de garder main-mise sur le pouvoir. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Comment les dirigeants de Konoha avaient-ils pu tomber si bas ? Comment le Hokage avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? …

Voulant finir au plus vite, Kakashi profita du silence triste qui s'était installé pour poursuivre le récit. Il raconta donc le côté de l'histoire de Itachi et lui, leur angoisse en voyant le message et les colliers des trois garçons, leurs souffrances en comprenant que Sasuke et Itachi étaient les seuls survivants ; puis leurs haines en devinant que le sandaime avait autorisé ce massacre …

_ Quoi ! Rugit bientôt Yoshino lorsqu'elle entendit Kakashi parler ensuite des ordres d'exécutions. Ils voulaient tuer mon fils ? Ils voulaient tuer les enfants ?

_ Oui, répondit haineusement Kakashi alors que Shikaku forçait sa femme à se calmer. Si Itachi et moi n'avions pas mis au point un plan de secours, nous serions tous morts …

Il finit le récit, racontant la discussion qui eut lieu dans le bureau, l'utilité des pendentifs de vie puis le sacrifice de Itachi …

_ J'ai honte de porter le nom Sarutobi, déclara tristement Asuma, tête basse, j'ai honte de l'avoir appelé père.

Il releva la tête et porta son regard sur Itachi, Sasuke toujours sur ses genoux.

_ Tu as sacrifié ton bonheur et ta sécurité pour les sauver, ajouta-t-il pour Itachi. Tu as fuis durant des années pour les garder en vie. Pour moi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un acte d'héroïsme.

_ Je suis d'accord, approuva Minato en ouvrant enfin la bouche. Et comme je l'ai dit à la maison, les traîtres paieront de leurs vies. Mais surtout, tout le monde saura que le clan rejeté dont tout le monde se méfiait était en fait l'un des plus grand clans de Konoha. C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de son filleul pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, quel clan peut se vanter avoir sacrifier sa vie pour ses croyances et les vœux de son Hokage ? Quel clan a risqué sa survie pour faire tomber les traîtres et rétablir le village à sa puissance d'antan ?

_ C'est ce qui se passe chez nous, intervint à son tour Harry en s'approchant d'eux également, Itazura et Onjin de chaque côté de lui. Certaines familles sont étiquetées comme sombre. Elles sont lentement anéanties pour leurs croyances et leurs vœux de préserver notre monde secret. Nous nous battons pour être libre. Tom et ses alliés se battent pour que les sorciers puissent vivre en paix, sans aucune discrimination de race ou du type de magie pratiquée.

_ La vraie paix n'est pourtant qu'illusoire, ajouta Tom en posant ses coudes sur la table. Nous pouvons vivre libre et heureux mais il y aura malheureusement toujours quelqu'un pour faire du mal quelque part.

_ Alors nous continuerons à nous battre, déclara Naruto avec fougue en se redressant. Je continuerais à lutter pour que chacun soit libre et heureux. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour que les guerres et les malheurs cessent. C'est ça pour moi, être un ninja.

La promesse de Naruto ramena le sourire sur leurs lèvres. Oui, ils ne devaient pas abandonner. Qu'importe les batailles à venir, qu'importe le nombre d'ennemis. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour croire en un futur meilleur, la paix sera toujours possible. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour lutter contre le mal, l'espoir existera …

_ On va raconter la suite, déclara Kakashi après un moment de calme reposant, ensuite, il va être grand temps de passer à l'action …

Ainsi fut décidé. Chacun se réinstalla. Shikamaru revint à côté de ses amis. Minato s'assit entre ses garçons et Itachi, Sasuke toujours sur lui. Itazura se coucha derrière Kakashi et Naruto, laissant Harry et Onjin s'installer contre le mur derrière eux. Ils écoutèrent ensuite Kakashi poursuivre le récit des événements : sa volonté d'avoir Sasuke et Naruto dans son équipe, celle de voir Shikamaru sous les ordres de quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, leurs éloignements forcés et les retrouvailles en douce entre les garçons …

Arriva finalement le récit des examens chunins. Tout le monde sachant ce qui s'était passé, Kakashi laissa Naruto et Sasuke parler de l'attaque de Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort. Ils parlèrent également du sceau maudit que Orochimaru implanta à Sasuke. Les élèves de Gai et Asuma intervinrent à ce moment pour raconter l'aide qu'ils apportèrent à l'équipe sept. Naruto reprit ensuite, parlant du changement total de Sasuke : sa soudaine haine envers Itachi et lui, son envie étrange de puissance, l'impuissance de Kakashi, Shikamaru et lui face à ce nouveau Sasuke … Après un bref rappel de l'invasion vint bientôt la « désertion » de Sasuke. Ceux qui avaient participé au sauvetage étant presque tous présents, ils racontèrent chacun leur tour leur combat contre les ninjas d'Oto. Après les félicitations des adultes pour leurs victoires pourtant difficiles, vint le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke à la vallée de la fin (_Nb : je ne détaille pas les combats car ils sont les même que dans le manga._) …

_ Je me souviens seulement avoir brièvement repris le contrôle vers la fin du combat, ajouta Sasuke après leur récit de l'affrontement. Le sceau maudit m'ordonnait de tuer Naruto mais je refusais. Il était hors de question que je lui fasse plus de mal. J'en avais assez fait. Alors j'ai réussi à repousser ce fichu sceau le temps de fuir. Je voulais rester aider Naruto. Je voulais rentrer au village avec lui. Je savais cependant qu'en restant ici, le sceau reprendrait le contrôle et me pousserait à le tuer. Alors je me suis éloigné. Ensuite, tout est vague … jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sirius et Remus. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais leur magie m'aidait à repousser le sceau. C'est ce qui à pousser Orochimaru à m'enfermer avec eux.

_ De mon côté, poursuivit Kakashi, après avoir perdu la piste de Sasuke, j'ai rapatrié Naruto au village. La Godaime et la triade ont ensuite marqué Sasuke dans le bingo book. Je les avais avertit que Sasuke était probablement contrôlé et inconscient de ses actes mais ils m'ont royalement ignorés.

_ Ça ne nous a pas vraiment surpris quand Kakashi nous en a informé, raconta Shikamaru. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler Sasuke, ils devaient se débarrasser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors quoi de mieux que de le considérer comme un déserteur à ramener mort ou vif ?

_ A partir de là, tout à dégénéré, continua sombrement Naruto, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. La plupart des villageois et certains ninjas me reprochaient le départ de Sasuke. Sakura en faisait partie …

Alors que Sasuke marmonnait des insultes à faire pâlir un dur à cuir contre leur ancienne équipière, Naruto répéta ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'hôpital. Il résuma ensuite les événements qui suivirent, jusqu'au soir du 10 octobre … Arrivé à ce moment-là, Naruto s'était tu, étonnant un peu ceux qui ne savaient rien. Les autres étaient de nouveau emplit de haine et d'envies de meurtres. Certains tentaient difficilement de retenir leurs intentions de tueurs. Lourdes et difficilement supportables, ces dernières se faisaient pourtant facilement ressentir dans la salle.

Voyant qu'ils avaient du mal à se calmer, Tom intervint. La magie ne suffirait pas contre ces fortes personnalités et une potion calmante ne serait pas assez puissante. Il refit donc du thé avec des herbes calmantes plus fortes que celles contenues dans le précédent thé. Il força ensuite tout le monde à en boire.

De leurs côtés, ceux qui ne savaient rien de l'attaque de Naruto comprirent vite que quelque chose de semblable à Harry lui était arrivé. La haine et les envies de meurtres dégagées étaient trop semblables à celles ressenties lors du récit de la torture de Harry, trop forte …

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, Naruto, commença doucement Neji, mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être semblable à ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Alors si c'est vraiment trop dur, ne te force pas à en parler. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous dire.

_ Je sais, répondit Naruto, toujours entre les jambes de Kakashi, un de ses mains caressant la fourrure de Itazura, mais je dois le faire. Harry et moi avons besoin d'en parler. Et nous savons tout deux que si nous le faisons pas aujourd'hui, nous le ferons jamais.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas garder ça en nous indéfiniment, intervint doucement Harry, appuyé contre son ami tigre. Si nous ne parlons pas, si Naruto ne parle pas, il craquera. Il deviendra fou comme je l'étais et ne pensera plus qu'à la vengeance. Et rien ni personne ne pourras plus nous aider dans ce cas là … Nous avons été trop rabaissés et humiliés, continua Harry après un court instant de silence. Nous avons été traités comme des moins que rien et avons perdu confiance en l'espèce humaine. Nous avons même beaucoup de mal à accepter l'amitié et l'amour des autres. Pour nous, seules les vies de ceux qui nous sont chers comptes. Les nôtres importe peu. C'est en grande partie pour ça que nous n'avons pas peur d'affronter nos ennemis et la mort comme nous le faisons. Puis est arrivé ces _événements_, nos tortures. Ils nous ont poussés plus bas que terre, détruisant la faible estime que nous avions en nous-mêmes.

_ Nos proches essayent de nous aider, ajouta Naruto. Ils essayent de nous prouver que nous sommes aussi important pour eux qu'ils le sont pour nous. C'est cependant difficile à croire et accepter. Nous sommes trop habitués à nos manières de vivre, à notre manière de penser. Elles sont trop ancrées dans nos esprits. Nous avons déjà eu du mal à nous voir en victime. A ne pas avoir honte de ce qui nous était arrivé, honte de notre faiblesse.

_ Ce ne fut pas facile pour nous, reprit Harry, surtout avec notre enfance. En plus, nous avons tout deux de fortes personnalités. Nous refusons d'avouer nos faiblesses et de demander de l'aide. Nous devons prouvez aux autres que nous n'avons besoin de personne. Alors cela n'a pas été évident d'accepter le fait que nous n'avions pas à être fort tout le temps. Que nous avions le droit de faire des erreurs et de demander de l'aide. Que nous étions des victimes.

_ Nous rencontrer nous a permis de l'accepter, continua Naruto. Une fois que nous nous sommes rendu compte à quel point nous étions semblable, il a été un peu plus facile d'y voir clair. Nous avons pu accepter nos problèmes et notre besoin d'aide.

_ L'accepter n'a cependant été que la première étape de la guérison, poursuivit Harry, Naruto le sais et je le sais. Comme nous savons qu'en parler est la seconde étape. Et c'est pour nous l'étape la plus difficile. Même si nous en avons un peu parlé chacun de nôtre côté, nous le ressentions plus comme une obligation. Nous nous sentions forcé d'en parler pour « satisfaire », faute d'un meilleur mot, la curiosité de nos proches. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, nous **voulons **vraiment en parler. Raconter nos histoires mutuelles nous a donné la force et la volonté de parler de ça.

_ Alors ça va être mon tour, déclara Naruto. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui le savent déjà mais les autres ont le droit de savoir. Nous voulons qu'ils le sachent, tout comme vous …

Naruto s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'étreinte réconfortante de Kakashi. Appréciant la main de son père sur le sienne, Naruto commença son récit, la voix un peu tremblante … (_Nb : je ne vais pas répéter ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre 5. Ce serait inutile._)

Plus les mots s'écoulaient de la bouche de Naruto, plus l'effarement et l'horreur se voyaient sur les visages de ceux qui ne le savaient pas. Une fois de plus, une colère sans nom fit surface dans leur cœur et sur leur visage. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à se retenir suite au récit de Harry mais là, il était extrêmement difficile pour eux de ne pas retourner faire une tuerie à Konoha … Konoha, ce village qu'on disait paisible n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque pour cacher ses secrets honteux et sombre … Comment ces civils, qu'ils s'acharnaient à protéger, pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Comment des compatriotes pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Naruto n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait simplement être un bon ninja, accepté et aimé. Il voulait qu'on le voit tel qu'il était vraiment, que les gens différencient enfin le parchemin du kunai …

_ Je me suis évanoui après … après ça, continua Naruto, les bras de Kakashi fermement autour de lui. Mais je sais qu'ils ont continué de me torturer.

_ Ça explique l'inquiétude de Kakashi ce soir-là, marmonna Gai, qui fut entendu dans le silence de la salle.

_ Nous savions que Naruto était en danger grâce aux pendentifs de vie, répondit sombrement Kakashi, mais nous ne l'avons trouvé nulle part. Shikamaru et moi avons fouillé le village et les environs de fond en comble mais rien.

_ Ces bâtard l'avaient jeté dans la rivière, expliqua Minato, ces yeux bleus glacial et dangereux regardant dans le vide. Il a dérivé jusque dans une grotte, creusée dans une falaise. Il est resté seul et inconscient des heures avant que j'arrive …

Minato continua à son tour le récit, racontant son arrivée, l'horreur de voir l'état de son fils, les soins qu'il tenta de lui prodiguer puis l'arrivée de Hoshiko …

_ J'oscillais entre conscience et inconscience, ajouta Minato, un petit sourire pour Hoshiko, assise non loin de lui. Et j'étais inconscient lorsque Hoshiko est arrivée. La lumière aveuglante m'a cependant éveillé …

Légèrement amusé, il raconta ensuite leur première rencontre avant que Hoshiko ne prenne le relais. Elle raconta donc comment elle les avait sorti de la grotte juste à temps avant de nager des heures dans l'eau fraîche. Arriva bientôt le réveil de Minato, ses soins, l'attaque des deux chunins puis l'arrivé de Shikamaru et des autres genins. Vint ensuite l'arrivée de la Godaime, Inoichi, Ibiki et Kakashi puis le réveil de Minato. Ce dernier raconta ensuite la discussion entre lui et Hoshiko et sa véritable identité …

_ Après le choc de l'attaque de Minato sensei, commenta Kakashi alors que Naruto et Itazura rejoignaient Harry et Onjin, voilà qu'on apprenait que Hoshiko était la sœur de Kushina !

_ Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance au Kyuubi ? Questionna Gai pour lui et les autres. Il a peut-être aidé Hoshiko a débloquer ses souvenirs mais qui dit qu'il n'a pas un but caché ?

_ Vous n'avez pas à douter du Kyuubi, assura Minato. Il est de notre côté.

_ Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Asuma, les sourcils froncés.

_ On vous expliquera pourquoi dès qu'on a fini de résumer les derniers événements, répondit Minato avant de poursuivre …

Ils arrivèrent bien vite aux événements s'étant déroulé chez Minato et Kushina et à l'arrivée des sorciers.

_ C'est à croire que le seul Hokage digne de ce nom est vous, Minato sama, déclara Ino avec colère et honte envers celle qu'elle respectait jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Il y a une raison si je restais toujours le moins longtemps possible dans le bureau de la Godaime, dit Shikamaru avec mépris. Nous n'avons jamais eu confiance en elle. Le respect et l'amour de Naruto envers elle était les seules raisons pour lesquelles nous l'écoutions.

_ Konoha est tombé si bas que ça va être long de le ramener à ce qui l'était avant, soupira Minato avant de poursuivre.

Suivit donc l'attaque de Harry sur les bourreaux de Naruto, la rencontre avec la Godaime ( qui les amusa assez maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi Tsunade était capable ! ), … Ils rigolèrent en entendant parler des blagues des jumeaux ainsi que l'association qu'ils firent avec Minato et Naruto. Des sourires affectueux sur les lèvres, ils hochèrent ensuite la tête avec fatalité quand vint le récit de Naruto et Harry sur leur manoir.

_ Vous êtes de vrais tête de mules, les garçons, leur dit Asuma alors que Gai s'extasiait de nouveau sur leurs flammes de la jeunesse ! ( _Nb : Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! _).

Les autres acquiescèrent avec un petit rire. Les garçons firent une moue enfantine et Harry leur tira la langue, les amusant un peu plus.

_ En tout cas, déclara Fred, je suis pressé de voir le manoir.

_ C'est clair, renchérit Georges, il a l'air magnifique.

_ Et imagine, continua Fred, une aile rien que pour nous !

_ Pas de bêtises, tout les deux, intervint Harry. N'allez pas nous foutre le bordel dans le manoir.

_ Mais Harry … ! Commencèrent à se plaindre les jumeaux.

_ Le sous-sol de votre aile est entièrement sécurisé, les interrompit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez.

_ Vous nous avez prévu un endroit pour nos expériences ! S'étonnèrent les jumeaux.

Ils étaient tellement habitué à être critiqués et rabaissés sur leur choix de carrière qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué à se voir autant acceptés et aidés.

_ Sev' a son labo de potion, Naruto et moi avons notre salle d'entraînement, répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre pour ses grands-frères. Alors pourquoi vous n'auriez pas droit à votre espace ?

Un grand sourire ému aux lèvres, Georges et Fred vinrent serrer Harry dans leurs bras. Harry leur rendit l'étreinte avec un rire joyeux avant de les laisser s'installer de part et d'autre lui. Il se leva cependant un instant pour placer certains souvenirs dans la pensine, qui avait été vidée entre temps.

_ J'ai placé les souvenirs du sauvetage de Sasuke dans la pensine, expliqua-t-il en invitant d'un geste de la main Sirius et Tom à y ajouter les leurs. Je suis sûr que vous préférez les voir.

Aux vues des expressions impatientes des occupants de la salle, il était évident que Harry avait raison. Avec un petit rire amusé, Harry confia la pensine à Tom et retourna s'asseoir entre les jumeaux. Tom activa alors les runes adéquates, laissant défiler le sauvetage de Sasuke : de l'arrivée des garçons à celle de Gaara et son équipe, en passant surtout par les affrontements intenses … Entendre leur récit avait été impressionnant mais voir les souvenirs de ces intenses combats était encore plus incroyable. Leur puissance était étonnante. Leurs compétences étaient bluffantes. Leur volonté de vaincre : stupéfiante. Et Harry ? Malgré ses blessures sérieuses, il se relevait. Malgré sa fatigue, il était déterminé à vaincre. Sa volonté farouche de protéger sa famille et ses amis le poussait à se relever quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Les ninjas virent pour la première fois la force de caractère et les compétences de Harry et Tom dans un combat. Ils comprirent pourquoi Severus, Fred, Georges et Sirius les suivaient. Et tout comme eux étaient prêt à suivre Minato jusqu'au bout du monde, ils surent que ces quatre sorciers suivraient Harry et Tom n'importe où. Maintenant, les ninjas suivraient Harry et Tom sans discuter. Maintenant, les sorciers feraient également confiance à Minato …

De leurs côtés, Severus, Fred et Georges avaient été plus inquiets que fascinés. Ils connaissaient déjà la puissance de Harry. Ils savaient déjà à quel point la volonté de Harry était forte. Ils l'avaient vu tout les jours et dans leurs nombreux entraînements. Non, ces trois-là avaient été surtout concentrés sur les blessures de Harry : le poison des serpent, la foudre, ses os cassés … Ils savaient que Harry allait bien puisqu'il était prêt d'eux mais le voir autant souffrir dans les souvenirs avait poussé Severus à les rejoindre tous trois et les jumeaux s'étaient agrippés aux mains de Harry.

Quand les souvenirs furent finis, les membres de l'alliance regardèrent Tom, Harry, Naruto et Sirius, bluffés. Maintenant c'était sûr : ils n'allaient surtout pas les provoquer. Ni Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke et Shikamaru, d'ailleurs ! Pas après avoir vu et compris à quel points ils étaient devenus forts !

Amusés des expressions choqués des autres membres de l'alliance Sen'ja, Harry eut un petit rire qui attira les regards sur lui.

_ Je suppose que vous accepterez ma parole autant que vous acceptez celle d'oncle Minato, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Il n'y a pas photo ! Répliqua Ino. Je comprend mieux d'ailleurs pourquoi Severus, Fred et Georges disaient que tu étais leur chef ! Avec tes ancêtres et ta puissance, il n'y a que Tom qui t'égale.

_ Seulement de nôtre côté, modifia Harry en se levant, soudain sérieux, n'oubliez pas le vieux fou et son organisation !

_ Il y a d'autres ennemis à prendre en compte, intervint Itachi alors que Harry allait se poster en bout de table avec Tom et Naruto.

_ Quoi ! S'étonnèrent plusieurs personnes, inquiètes (ils avaient déjà assez d'ennemis sur les bras, merci ! ).

_ Qui ? Demandèrent Harry et Tom dans un même temps.

_ Un groupuscule que j'avais infiltré durant ces dernières années, répondit Itachi en appuyant ses coudes sur la table. Ils se font appelés l'akatsuki.

_ J'en ai entendu parler, déclara Shikaku, Jiraya sama a donné quelques renseignements sur eux à la Godaime.

_ Je sais, approuva Itachi, c'est moi qui lui faisait parvenir discrètement ces informations.

_ Que sais-tu sur eux ? Demanda Minato en mode kage.

_ Ils voyagent généralement par deux. Ils portent des capes noires avec des nuages rouges et des chapeaux de pailles. Ils ont des bases secondaires un peu partout mais la principale est au village d'Ame. Leur but est de rassemblez tout les bijus, même s'ils sont scellés dans des hôtes. L'Akatsuki les scellent ensuite dans une immense statue. L'extraction dure trois jours au bout desquels l'hôte meurt.

_ Que veulent-ils avec les bêtes à queues ? Demanda Gaara.

_ Aucune idée, répondit Itachi, le chef ne l'a jamais expliqué et je n'ai trouvé aucune information à ce sujet.

_ On essayera d'avoir plus d'informations plus tard, décida Minato. Pour le moment, dis-nous ce que tu sais sur ses membres : ça nous aidera à préparer une stratégie pour les futurs affrontements.

_ Il y tout d'abord mon ancien partenaire : Kisame Hoshigaki, déserteur de Kiri. Il y a ensuite Deidara, déserteur de Iwa, qui fait équipe avec Sasori des sables rouges, …

_ Le petit-fils de la vieille Chiyo ? S'étonna Gaara.

_ Lui-même, répondit Itachi, je vous détaillerais ce que je sais sur chacun d'eux après, ajouta-t-il en voyant Gaara ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Ensuite, ajouta-t-il d'emblée alors que Gaara acceptait, il y a Hidan, déserteur du village de Yu, et Kakuzu, du village de Taki. Suivant est le seul membre féminin : Konan. Ensuite vient l'espion, Zetsu. C'est un homme plante qui est moitié noir et moitié blanc. Il travail en solitaire et ne rend compte qu'au chef, Pein. Le dernier est un nouveau venu, Tobi, celui dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, Minato sama.

_ Que sais-tu sur leurs capacités ? Demanda Minato, prenant des notes sur ce que disait son filleul.

_ Ce sont tous des déserteurs de rang S, répondit Itachi en regardant son parrain.

Itachi détailla ensuite au maximum les compétences des membres de l'akatsuki. Il informa même Gaara avoir appris que le corps de leur troisième Kazekage servait maintenant de marionnette à Sasori !

_ Comme Minato sama l'a dit, continua Itachi, Tobi est un Uchiwa déserteur. Il porte un masque orange orné d'un tourbillon. Seul son œil droit est visible. Il joue les gamins idiots et se fait passer pour faible mais je sais qu'il est aussi dangereux que les autres. Au sein de l'akatsuki, personne ne connaît l'existence de son sharingan et sa véritable puissance, à part peut-être le chef. Je ne sais pas où il était toutes ces années mais il ne s'est montré au groupe que récemment. Vient ensuite le dernier mais non le moindre : celui qui joue les chefs, Pein.

_ Tu doutes que ce soit le vrai chef de l'akatsuki ? Demanda Shikaku, remarquant la formulation de la phrase de Itachi.

_ Oui, acquiesça Itachi. J'ai eu la chance de surprendre Pein une fois sans qu'il ne me remarque : Il prenait des ordres d'un personnage dans l'ombre. Qui que soit cette personne, il est évident que c'est le vrai chef de l'akatsuki.

_ Tu n'as rien appris sur ce chef mystérieux ? Demanda Minato, les sourcils froncés dans l'inquiétude.

_ Non, j'ai cherché autant que j'ai pu sans me faire prendre mais cette personne est un vrai mystère. A part la fois où je l'ai surpris parler avec Pein, je ne l'ai jamais revu.

_ Que sais-tu sur Pein ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Si on compte pas le mystérieux chef, répondit gravement Itachi, c'est le plus puissant et le plus dangereux de tous. Il utilise de faux corps pour se déplacer. Le vrai est caché dans un endroit que seule Konan, et sans doute le chef mystère, connaissent.

_ Ce ne sont sûrement pas des kages bunshin, déclara Naruto, songeur, le risque qu'ils soient détruits seraient trop grand.

Naruto croisa le regard grave de Itachi avant de porter ses yeux sur Kakashi, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Au vu de leurs expressions, Naruto comprit qu'ils avaient la même idée.

_ Je vois que vous avez compris, déclara Itachi en voyant leurs expressions sérieuses, Pein utilise sa bloodline pour manipuler les corps. Et ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Naruto.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il a … ? Demanda Naruto, choqué et comprenant le sous-entendu de Itachi.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! S'étonnèrent à leur tour Kakashi, Sasuke et Shikamaru.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Minato, détestant être laissé de côté. Quelle est cette bloodline ?

Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Itachi regardèrent Naruto, indiquant clairement aux autres que cela le concernait. Cependant, au lieu de répondre, celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

_ Si je leur parle de ça, lui dit Naruto d'un air sérieux que l'on voyait rarement chez lui, il faudra leur expliquer le lien … Je sais que tu voulais préserver de secret, ajouta Naruto en entendant le soupir de fatalité de Harry, mais il faut les prévenir. Imagine si on a raison : qu'arrivera-t-il s'ils se croisent sans vraiment savoir qui c'est ?

_ Entendu, soupira Harry après un instant de silence, dis-leur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore, tout les deux ? Grogna Minato. Que savez-vous de ce Pein qu'Itachi ne sait pas ?

_ Quelle est la bloodline de Pein ? Demanda Harry à Itachi au lieu de répondre à son oncle.

_ Le rinnegan, répondit Itachi, choquant ceux qui ne l'avait pas deviné.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Gai. Seul le Rikudou sennin était censé l'avoir !

_ Pein a vraiment le rinnegan, déclara Itachi. Je l'ai entendu. Et j'ai vu ses yeux : gris-violet avec des cercles concentriques autour de la pupille.

_ C'est bien la description du rinnegan, approuva gravement Naruto, mais cela peut aussi être un genjutsu.

_ Non, répondit Itachi, comprenant que Naruto allait en parler, il a les mêmes techniques. C'est bien le rinnegan. Ce qui veut dire que lui et toi … ?

_ «Les mêmes techniques » ? L'interrompit Minato alors que Naruto acquiesçait silencieusement. Et qu'est-ce que Naruto et ce Pein ont en commun ?

Naruto tourna un visage grave vers son père et répondit :

_ Je ne sais pas ce que kaasan et maman 'shiko t'ont dis sur les capacités du clan Uzumaki, tousan, mais si les femmes ont la capacités d'utiliser des chaînes de chakras, certains hommes assez puissants peuvent débloquer la bloodline des Uzumaki.

_ La bloodline ! Répétèrent quelques personnes, dont Minato, surprises de cette information.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as une bloodline ? Comprit son père.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Naruto en activant sa bloodline.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de presque tout le monde, les yeux de Naruto devinrent gris-violet, avec des cercles concentriques entourant sa pupille. Naruto avait également le rinnegan …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_ Surprise, surprise ! Enfin des infos croustillantes, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas tout : vous allez enfin avoir des infos surprises dans le prochain chapitre. Votre patience a été récompensé ! LOL … **

**_ Je sais que le combat de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru contre les anbus racines est court mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils n'avaient que huit et étaient à l'académie à l'époque. Sans compter que leurs adversaires étaient une vingtaine de niveau anbus. **

**Allez, à bientôt pour la suite … **


	27. Chapter 26

**Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour la longue attente. J'ai des problèmes personnels qui m'empêchent de poster plus souvent. Mais voici enfin la suite, avec des infos croustillantes … **

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont patientés. **

**Chapitre 26 :**

_ Mais … Mais, bafouilla Minato, aussi choqué que les autres par la bloodline de Naruto, comment … ? Quand … ?

_ Je l'ai débloqué lorsque j'avais huit ans, répondit Naruto en désactivant le rinnegan, le soir du massacre. J'ai été aussi choqué que vous lorsque je me suis vu dans un miroir. J'étais censé être un orphelin sans clan et voilà que j'avais une bloodline ! Ne sachant pas du tout ce que c'était, je l'ai montré à Kakashi nii, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Shika et 'suke étaient aussi surpris que moi mais ils ne connaissaient pas non plus cette bloodline. En revanche, ajouta Naruto, soudain amusé, Kakashi nii est littéralement tombé sur le cul quand il a vu mes yeux.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répliqua tendrement Kakashi. Je savais que c'était le rinnegan car j'en avais entendu parler mais je ne savais pas que c'était la bloodline du clan Uzumaki. Alors le voir sur toi a été légèrement choquant !

_ J'imagine, compris Minato, remit de sa surprise de savoir que son fils avait le rinnegan.

_ Après quelques recherches discrètes, continua Kakashi, j'ai acquis suffisamment d'informations pour commencer à entraîner Naruto avec son rinnegan. Ça a été loin d'être facile, cependant. Non seulement on pouvait moins se voir mais en plus il fallait le faire en secret. Sans compter que son rinnegan lui acquiert notamment la maîtrise des cinq éléments. Alors ça n'a pas été très évident de lui apprendre des jutsu des natures élémentaires que je ne maîtrise pas. Une chance que Naruto apprend vite, ajouta Kakashi avec un sourire fier pour son frère adoptif.

_ Ça explique pourquoi Naruto maîtrise les cinq éléments, marmonna Minato.

_ Mais pas la capacité de Sasuke et Shikamaru a faire de même, ajouta Shikaku, qui l'avait entendu.

Minato acquiesça pour Shikaku, indiquant qu'il pensait la même chose : malgré le fait qu'ils soient fier que les trois ados soient capables d'utiliser les cinq éléments, ils savaient que c'était impossible à moins que vous ayez justement une bloodline du style du rinnegan …

_ On a jamais compris pourquoi non plus, les informa Sasuke.

Après les dernières paroles de son oncle et Shikaku, Harry c'était mis à marcher de long en large en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Choji, aussi surpris que ceux qui ne savaient pas sa manie de faire ça.

_ Il fait souvent ça quand il réfléchit, répondit Severus.

Ils attendirent quelques instants en silence avant que Harry ne stoppe finalement pour se tourner vers Naruto.

_ Tu n'aurais pas échangé ton sang avec Sasuke et Shika quand tu étais gamin ?

_ Mais bien sûr ! S'exclamèrent les sorciers, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto, se demandant où son cousin voulait en venir. C'était peu de temps après l'arrivée de Shika dans notre petit groupe. On voulait être frères de sang.

_ L'adoption de sang dans une famille magique ne marche pas comme ça, l'informa Harry en secouant brièvement la tête. Il faut une potion et un rituel. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est échanger certaines de vos capacités. Mais comme il n'y a que toi à avoir du sang magique, Naruto, ajouta Harry en levant la main pour éviter une question sur ce qu'il allait dire, seul ton sang a eu la capacité de transmettre certaines capacités. La quantité de sang que vous avez échangé n'a sans doute pas été suffisante pour que Sasuke et Shika ait la magie, continua-t-il, les sourcils froncés dans la réflexion, surtout que vous n'avez pas fait ça de la bonne façon, …

_ Mais ça a suffit pour leur donner la capacité d'utiliser les cinq éléments, termina Naruto.

_ Exact, approuva Harry. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que c'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de quelqu'un capable de transmettre certaines capacités d'une manière aussi simple. Si tu peux le faire avec tout le monde, il va falloir être très prudent, ajouta gravement Harry.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Naruto après une brève conversation mentale avec Kagami, Sasuke et Shika ont eu la capacité d'utiliser les cinq éléments uniquement grâce à elle. Même si quelqu'un prend mon sang par la force, il n'aura rien.

_ Elle ? Répétèrent plusieurs personnes ne sachant pas la vérité sur Kagami.

_ Je vois, maronna Harry, rassuré, c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, …

_ Maintenant, reprit Minato en se tournant vers Hoshiko, silencieuse depuis un moment, je veux savoir si tu connaissais l'existence du rinnegan dans ton clan ?

_ Non, répondit-elle en hochant négativement la tête. Des rumeurs courraient bien sur son existence au sein de notre famille mais personne n'y croyait.

_ Personne ne l'avais eu avant ? Questionna Lee.

_ Pas d'après les rumeurs, répondit Hoshiko.

_ Une minute, intervint Neji, on oublie quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Naruto et Harry et poursuivit :

_ Tu as le rinnegan, tout comme ce Pein et le Rikudou sennin. Cela veut-il dire que Pein est un Uzumaki et que vous descendez en fait du sage des six chemins ?

_ Si Pein a le rinnegan, il y a de forte chance qu'il fasse partit du clan Uzumaki, répondit Naruto, ignorant l'allusion au sage des six chemins.

_ Mais je croyais que notre famille avait toute été anéantie ? S'étonna Hoshiko, espérant que d'autres avait survécu.

_ D'après l'arbre généalogique que j'ai fait pendant notre entraînement chez les gobelins, répondit Harry en se tournant vers sa tante, un cousin au second degré aurait survécu. Et avant que tu ne grognes, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, il y a de bonnes raisons pour mon silence.

_ Alors pourquoi ? Demanda sa tante, les bras croisés, l'avertissant silencieusement qu'il ferait mieux d'avoir une bonne explication. Et quel est son nom d'abord ?

_ On ne sait pas, répondit Harry, étonnant tout le monde, il est sous le radar. Même Dame Magia ne peut pas savoir son nom ou son emplacement. On sait seulement que c'est un homme de 21 ans (_Nb : j'invente car je ne sais pas son âge. Si quelqu'un le sait, dites-le moi, svp._). C'est la première raison qui nous a poussé à garder le silence.

_ Parce qu'il est introuvable ? Demanda Hoshiko, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, tu oublies que Dumbledore et son organisation savent que nous sommes dans les pays élémentaires. Merci au sandaime et à la triade, tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il y a un Uzumaki à Konoha. Alors il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que nous sommes à Konoha. Et même si Dame Magia nous protège contre eux pour le moment, ça ne durera pas. En ce qui concerne notre cousin, personne ne sait qu'il est vivant, même pas Dumbledore. Dame Magia nous l'a assurée quand elle a appris son existence. Alors en restant sous le radar, il est protégé. Lui se bat sans doute seul, contrairement à nous qui avons du soutient. Donc, que notre cousin soit ce Pein ou non, attirer l'attention sur lui serait trop dangereux. La deuxième raison est lié à nos esprits, ajouta-t-il alors que les autres comprenaient le raisonnement de Harry, mes boucliers me protègent contre toute invasion externe et même si quelqu'un arrive à passer mes boucliers, Tom le saura aussitôt et m'aidera. Quant à Naruto, kyuubi se chargera des intrus à sa manière !

_ Et comme la plupart de nos esprits ne sont pas aussi bien protégés que les vôtres, comprit leur tante, vous aviez peur que quelqu'un tente de nous extorquer des informations.

_ Alors pourquoi le dire maintenant ? Demanda Tenten.

_ Parce qu'en signant le pacte, cela vous a fournis une forte protection contre la légilimancie, répondit Harry. Personne ne pourra envahir vos esprits sans vôtre consentement. Et je n'ai pas parlé de notre cousin avant aux membres originels de l'alliance par manque de temps, ajouta Harry en voyant son oncle ouvrir la bouche.

_ Je comprend, leur dit Hoshiko, vous voulez protéger notre cousin et nous.

_ Que comptez-vous faire avec Pein, maintenant que vous savez qu'il y a de forte chance que ce soit vôtre cousin ? Demanda Neji.

_ Rien, répondit Harry. Si c'est vraiment notre cousin, je ne veux pas risquez que le vieux fou et ses supérieurs apprennent son existence. Il est déjà assez exposé comme ça.

_ Il y a tout de même un problème, les contredit Minato, les sourcils froncés, qu'il soit votre cousin ou pas, Pein veut les bijus. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer. Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas ce que sont devenus les rouleaux de la bibliothèque secrète de votre clan. Alors si quelqu'un apprend que le rinnegan est la bloodline de votre clan, il sera aussi en danger.

_ Aucun de nos archives ne parle du rinnegan, le rassura Hoshiko. Ce secret ne s'est transmis qu'oralement. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire là-dessus.

_ Quant aux bêtes à queues et aux jinchurikis, ajouta Harry avec un sourire narquois qu'il partagea avec Naruto, Naruto et moi sommes en train de nous en occuper.

_ Et je peux savoir comment ? Demanda Minato, les sourcils froncés.

« Décidément, songea-t-il, ces deux-là vont nous faire tourner en bourrique. Plus on avance, plus j'apprends des choses qu'ils avaient cachés ! »

_ Personne ne s'est donc demandé où était Hedwige ? Demanda Harry avec une moue enfantine.

_ Tu l'as envoyés aux autres jinchurikis ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, pas vraiment étonné des manigances de Harry.

_ En quelques sorte, répondit Harry alors que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, vite suivit par son cousin.

Connaissant le mieux Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Itachi devinèrent facilement ce que les garçons avaient fait …

_ Pitié, implora Kakashi en élargissant son seul œil visible, ne me dites pas que vous êtes des clones ?

_ Non, les rassura Naruto, un sourire aussi fier que Harry sur les lèvres, ils sont avec Hedwige !

_ Vous avez envoyé des clones chercher les jinchurikis ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs personnes.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, soudain sérieux. Après que l'on s'est montré nos souvenirs chez oncle Minato, c'est la première chose dont j'ai voulu m'occuper. On a donc mis un plan au point et envoyé Hedwige avec deux clones chacun à la recherche des jinchurikis et des rares bêtes à queues sans hôtes.

_ Les quatre clones portent des glamours, expliqua à son tour Naruto. Deux sont avec Hedwige et sont chargés d'entrer en contact avec les autres jinchurikis. Les deux autres clones les suivent à distance au cas où les deux premiers clones disparaissent. De cette manière, on aura des infos dès que l'un des clones disparaît.

_ Je sais que Hedwige peut trouver n'importe qui, 'ry, lui dit Severus, mais il lui faut tout de même leurs noms.

_ Oh ! Mais elle les a ! Intervint étonnamment Tom.

_ Comment ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs voix, pas surpris que Tom soit au courant de ce plan car connaissant maintenant la connexion entre Harry et lui.

_ Tom a utilisé un vieux rituel pour me donner leurs noms et leurs emplacements, répondit Harry, fier de leur coup. Ils ont peut-être bougés entre temps mais nos clones ont au moins un point de départ.

_ C'est bien gentil de vouloir tous les prévenir, les garçons, leur dit Minato, mais vous semble oubliez que la plupart des jinchurikis sont dans d'autres villages ! D'ailleurs, ajouta Minato en se tournant vers Gaara, tu le savais ?

_ Non, répondit simplement Gaara, amusé devant la sournoiserie de Harry et Naruto.

_ J'avais prévu d'informer Gaara moi-même, les informa Naruto. C'est une chance qu'on l'ait vu après avoir sauvé Sasuke car je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on aurait pu le voir.

_ Quant à la présence des jinchurikis dans d'autres villages, ajouta Harry en se tournant vers son oncle, je m'en moque pour être franc.

Sa réponse fit éclater de rire les jumeaux et Sirius.

_ Je te reconnais bien là, 'ry ! Lui dit Severus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu fais comme bon te semble, comme d'habitude !

_ Si les autres villages apprennent que vous êtes de Konoha, on court de gros risques, leur dit Asuma.

_ Vous avez eu la preuve que Harry était quelqu'un de prudent et sournois malgré son côté fonce dans le tas, le défendit Tom.

_ En plus, ajouta Harry, rien ne nous relit à Konoha. Sans compter que nos clonesportent des glamours et des faux-noms. Hedwige elle-même en porte un à cause de ses plumes blanches, trop visibles.

_ La magie est indétectable par les ninjas, les informa ensuite Naruto. Alors lorsque nos clones ne peuvent pas se faire passer pour des touristes, ils se lancent des sorts d'invisibilités.

_ Que comptez-vous faire quand vous aurez trouver les autres ? Demanda Gaara alors que Minato, Kakashi et Itachi approuvait leur plan. Et que leur dises vos clones d'ailleurs ?

_ Nos clones s'assurent d'abord qu'ils écoutent avant d'attaquer ! Répondit Harry. Ils les informent ensuite de la menace de l'akatsuki et s'assurent qu'ils les croient. Une fois les avoir rassuré sur notre volonté de les aider sans les forcer à faire quoi que ce soit en échange, nos clones doivent vérifier qu'ils sont bien protégés par leur village.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Kakashi, se doutant de la réponse.

_ S'ils ne veulent ou ne peuvent pas aller dans un endroit sûr, répondit Harry, mes clones leur offrent des pendentifs qui m'alerteront au moindre danger. Je leur offre aussi un endroit sûr !

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna Kakashi alors que Minato hochait la tête avec fatalité devant ces têtes de mûle. Je suppose que tu parles de votre manoir ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Harry.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, mais seulement pour les jinchurikis sans village ou non protégé par leur kage. Pour les bêtes à queues qui pourrait encore être en liberté, ajouta-t-il, j'ai une autre solution qu'il faut qu'on mette en place.

_ Quelle est cette solution ? Demanda Minato.

_ Rien qui inquiétera le village, le rassura Harry.

_ Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien contre le village, lui dit Minato, je me demandais simplement si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se tourna vers Tom. Leur discussion silencieuse suffit aux sorciers pour comprendre :

_ C'est un de vos plans secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Severus.

_ Oui, répondit Tom, vous l'apprendrez plus tard. En ce qui concerne ta demande, Minato, ajouta d'emblée Tom, nous t'en parlerons plus tard, ainsi qu'à Kakashi.

_ Personne d'autres ? Demanda Asuma, aussi curieux que les autres.

_ Gaara, répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui. On t'expliquera avant de partir.

_ Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda Temari.

_ Ils ne feront jamais rien qui pourrais nuire aux villages, répondit Gaara à la place de sa sœur. Je leur fais confiance.

_ Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas dire ce que c'est ? Demanda Ino, aussi curieuse que les autres.

_ Vous n'apprendrez rien de plus, intervint Fred.

_ Leur plan secret, continua Georges.

_ Restera secret,

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident du contraire ou demandent de l'aide, terminèrent-ils ensemble.

_ Ça ne vous embête pas de ne pas savoir ? Demanda Neji.

_ Non, répondit les sorciers d'une même voix.

_ Les connaissant, ajouta Severus, je suis plutôt content de ne pas être dans le coup pour le moment !

_ Pourquoi ? Demandèrent plusieurs voix.

_ Parce que ceux qui les aideront ne vont pas avoir le temps de se reposer ! Répondit Severus, un petit rire moqueur pour ceux qui devaient aider Tom et Harry.

Fier d'eux, Harry et Tom eurent un sourire narquois, prouvant aux autres que cette mystérieuse idée serait effectivement longue et complexe à mettre en place.

_ En attendant que notre idée soit mise en place, reprit Harry en revenant sur la protection des bêtes à queues, mes clones ont ordre de m'appeler pour créer une barrière de protection autour d'eux. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si je disparais de temps en temps.

_ Pas sans escorte, ordonnèrent Severus, Sirius et Minato d'une même voix.

_ Si vous y tenez vraiment, répondit Harry d'un air sérieux, l'escorte doit être petite. Et rien ne dois les relier à konoha. Le village a assez de problème comme ça.

_ Itachi et Sirius iront avec toi, décida Minato alors que les deux concernés acquiesçaient, la présence de Itachi au village n'est pas connu et Sirius n'est pas un ambassadeur officieux. Ils pourront se libérer facilement.

_ Severus viendra aussi, ajouta Harry avant que son compagnon ouvre la bouche. C'est le seul médecin actuel du groupe.

_ Une chose qu'il faudra corriger rapidement d'ailleurs, songea Minato à haute voix, approuvant la décision de Harry.

_ Vous le ferez au village, reprit Harry, voulant en finir avec tout ces récits, maintenant, je vais vous parlez de la barrière de chakra entourant les pays élémentaires.

_ Celle créée par Kami, c'est ça ? Demanda Tenten.

_ La légende raconté par Asuma n'est pas totalement exacte, intervint Tom.

_ Comment le savez-vous ? Interrogea Gaara.

_ On vous a dis avoir lu la légende dans les journaux de Merlin, répondit Harry, toujours assis en bout de table à côté de Tom. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il y a aussi consigné la vérité derrière la création de la barrière protégeant les pays élémentaires …

_ D'après ses écrits, continua Tom, Merlin aurait visité les pays élémentaires avant la création de la barrière de chakra. Il n'a pas beaucoup relaté son voyage. Du peu que Merlin a écrit, cela correspond au chaos raconté par Asuma. En revanche, il parle de sa rencontre avec « une personne extraordinaire » qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

_ Le Rikudou sennin, comprit Shikaku.

_ Oui, acquiesça Tom, le Rikudou Sennin. Merlin et lui se sont trouvés beaucoup de points communs, tant en terme de puissances que de goûts et d'opinions personnelles. Ils étaient notamment tous deux puissants, pour la paix et l'équité des peuples et créatures. Ils restèrent ensemble un certain temps, partageant leurs connaissances et leurs opinions tout en cherchant un moyen de ramener la paix dans les pays élémentaires. C'est en enquêtant sur ces incessants conflits sanglants que Merlin et le Rikudou ont trouvé les personnes à l'origine de toutes ces querelles : un groupe d'envahisseur venu d'au-delà des mers.

_ Ils venaient de chez vous ? S'étonna Gai.

_ D'un peuple moldu, aujourd'hui disparu, appelé les Huns, répondit Harry en faisant apparaître des boissons et des en-cas dont il se servi allègrement. Non protégé à l'époque, continua-t-il après quelques bouchées, les pays élémentaires étaient facilement trouvable. D'après les récits de Merlin, les Huns ont été les premiers à trouver votre continent. Ils ont vu dans vos terres le moyen d'acquérir des richesses et une autre source de puissance contre leurs ennemis. C'est ainsi qu'ils auraient commencés à monter les clans de ninjas les uns contre les autres. Ils se sont faits passer pour un clan originaire des pays élémentaires et se sont rapidement fait connaître grâce à leur force et leur violence …

_ Ensuite, continua Tom, ils ont convaincus certains clans de s'allier à eux en échange de leur aide contre les clans ennemis. Ces clans se sont malheureusement fait trahir et embarquer de force sur des navires à destination du pays d'origine des Huns. On ne sait même pas si ces clans ont pu rentrer chez eux plus tard …

_ Que c'est-il passé après ? Demanda Choji, tellement prit dans l'histoire qu'il en oubliait de manger.

_ Merlin et le Rikudou ne pouvaient pas laisser les Huns continuer leurs ravages, poursuivit Tom, mais ils devaient avant tout trouver un moyen de protéger les pays élémentaires …

_ C'est eux qui ont créé la barrière de chakra, compris Kakashi.

_ Exact, approuva Tom, ce fut un travail long, minutieux et très complexe. D'après les récits de Merlin, bon nombres de leurs premiers essais ont explosés ! Ils avaient du mal à combiner la magie et le chakra.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Minato. Je croyais que la magie et le senjutsu était assez semblable puisqu'ils proviennent tout deux de la nature !

_ Pas exactement, répondit Harry. C'est un peu complexe à expliquer mais disons que la magie se trouve non seulement dans la nature mais aussi dans tous les autres êtres vivants, contrairement au senjutsu qui ne se trouve que dans la nature. Et la magie est beaucoup plus sauvage et difficile à manier que le senjutsu. C'est pour ça que la plupart des sorciers ont une baguette. Ça les aident à canaliser la magie. Seuls les plus puissants peuvent gérer la magie sans baguette. Et dans ces cas-là, les sortilèges sont plus puissants que si ils étaient lancés avec une baguette. La seul exception est un personnel : ceux qui ont en ont besoin sont encore plus rares que ceux capables faire de la magie sans baguette.

_ Et à l'heure actuelle, intervint fièrement Severus, seuls Harry et Tom sont capable d'utiliser un personnel. Et comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel …

_ La magie est trop sauvage pour se laisser diriger facilement, reprit Harry après un sourire de remerciement à Severus pour son compliment. Et plus le sort utilisé sera puissant, plus ce sera dur. Alors quand vous connaissez la taille du continent élémentaire, vous pouvez imaginer la puissance qu'il a fallut, surtout que la barrière devait rester intact durant des siècles. Par-dessus le marché, il fallait combiner des sceaux et des runes, ce qui accentuait encore plus la difficulté.

_ Même en connaissant la légende du Rikudou sennin et de votre Merlin, intervint Kakashi, je suis surpris qu'ils aient réussi à créer une barrière qui tienne depuis tout ce temps.

_ Merlin a lui-même avoué qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi à mettre la barrière en place sans un surcroît de puissance, répondit Harry. Mais si cette puissance supplémentaire à été largement suffisante pour créer la barrière, elle a nécessité encore d'autres modifications importantes …

Concentrés sur Harry et Tom, tout le monde vit le regard que Harry porta sur Naruto. Ce dernier ne connaissait pas cette histoire ( _Nb : C'est étonnant ! Lol ! _) mais il comprit ce que voulait dire son cousin :

_ La puissance d'un biju, déclara-t-il alors.

_ Tu plaisante, Naruto ! S'exclama Ino. Je sais que les légendes disent que le Rikudou sennin était l'hôte du Juubi mais de là à être capable d'utiliser sa puissance !

_ C'est pourtant la vérité, la contredit Harry, surprenant les autres devant cette source de puissance improbable. La puissance du Juubi a servi de source supplémentaire pour la barrière, lui permettant de tenir deux fois plus longtemps que prévu. Malheureusement, cela devait coûter la vie du Rikudou. N'ayant trouvé aucune autre solution, continua d'emblée Harry en empêchant les autres de l'interrompre, Merlin et le Rikudou n'ont pas eu le choix. Ils ont donc fait les modifications nécessaires pour intégrer la puissance du Juubi à la barrière. Et comme vous le savez par vos légendes, ils devaient également y inclurent la sécurisation du Juubi à la mort du Rikudou. C'est de là que seraient nés les neuf bêtes à queues …

_ Comment ? Questionna Gaara, impatient d'en apprendre plus sur les démons à queues.

_ On va y venir, répondit Harry, voulant finir l'explication de la barrière avant d'en arriver aux bêtes à queues. Une fois la barrière de chakra lancée autour du continent élémentaire, ce dernier a « disparu » de l'océan pacifique. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes à la fois loin et proche du reste de la planète. C'est une technique très complexe mais disons que le continent élémentaire est à la fois dans l'océan pacifique et à la fois dans un autre monde. Il est protégé par une sorte de gigantesque bulle temporelle dont le temps s'écoule pourtant de la même manière que sur le reste de la Terre. Cette bulle rend le continent invisible, empêche les visiteurs indésirables et les fuyards des pays élémentaires. Elle permet également à tout les navires, avions et autres appareils de traverser ou survoler le continent élémentaire sans que personne ne vous voit ni accoste ici. La bulle devient « accessible et solide » uniquement lorsque quelqu'un tente de venir sur le continent. Mais rassurez-vous, seul quelqu'un intégré dans les protections de la barrière ou avec la puissance nécessaire peut y pénétrer.

_ Alors comment avez-vous tous pu venir ici ? Demanda Ino.

_ Seuls les gobelins et les descendants des créateurs de la barrière de chakra ont la capacité de franchir la barrière, répondit Tom avec un sourire fier. Cela explique la possibilité de Harry et moi d'y entrer.

_ Severus est mon âme sœur, poursuivit Harry dans les explications, donc il est lié à moi et peut également la franchir. Fred et Georges ont pu nous suivre grâce aux gobelins. Quant à papa Siri et oncle Remus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste pour Remus, c'est à cause du voile de la mort.

_ Mais alors … S'inquiétèrent plusieurs ninjas.

_ Le voile est en sécurité, les interrompit Tom. Je m'en suis occupé dès mon retour du sauvetage de Sasuke et Black. Personne d'autre que Harry et moi ne pourra le trouver.

_ Que comptez-vous en faire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Certaines choses, répondit vaguement Tom en partageant un sourire mystérieux avec Harry. Mais soyez assuré que ce voile sera détruit quand il ne nous servira plus, promit-il.

_ Et une fois nos ennemis détruits et fait ce que nous avons à faire, les informa ensuite Harry, personne ne pourra plus jamais trouver le continent élémentaire.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez, tout les deux, leur dit Severus, mais vous semblez avoir oublier la durée de la barrière : elle a peut-être duré plus de mille ans mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elle durera encore plus longtemps.

Les mots de Severus inquiétèrent les ninjas : la barrière n'était effectivement pas éternelle. Alors qu'allaient-ils faire lorsqu'elle s'effondrerait ? Qu'allait devenir les pays élémentaires ? Envahis par les autres humains ? Pillés pour leurs divers richesses ? Enrôlés de forces ou tuer pour leurs capacités de ninjas ? …

En voyant les visages inquiets des ninjas, Harry répondit gravement :

_ Je vous jure que la barrière ne s'effondrera pas. Une fois nos ennemis extérieurs détruits, je peux vous promettre qu'aucun ennemi ne franchira plus jamais la barrière protégeant le continent élémentaire.

Une lueur doré entoura Harry, prouvant aux autres que son serment était vrai. La plupart se demandait cependant comment Harry comptait faire durer la barrière. Le Rikudou y avait laisser sa vie après avoir dû utiliser la puissance du Juubi. En plus de cela, il avait eu le soutient de Merlin. Alors comment Harry comptait-il s'y prendre, apparemment seul et sans une importante puissance secondaire ?

Se doutant des questions que trottaient dans les têtes des autres, Tom déclara :

_ Pour revenir sur la naissance des bêtes à queues, il semblerait que votre légende comme quoi ils seraient nés suite à au scellement du Juubi soit fausse !

_ Quoi ! S'étonnèrent de nombreux ninjas, surpris par cette information.

Harry et Tom eurent un sourire en coin. Ravis de leur petit effet, ils étaient aussi heureux qu'il n'aient pas été interrogés plus longuement sur la manière de Harry d'empêcher la barrière de chakra de s'effondrer …

_ Après les informations reçues par le Rikudou sur le Juubi, poursuivit Tom, ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains, Merlin a fait des recherches et a découvert que le Juubi n'a jamais vraiment existé.

_ Quoi ! S'étonnèrent de nouveau les ninjas.

_ Le Juubi est en fait une forme combiné des neuf bêtes à queues, continua Tom, imperturbable. C'est une technique puissante mais dangereuse que les bêtes à queues n'utilisent que lorsque le continent élémentaire est en grand danger.

_ Alors … commença lentement Temari, aussi ahurie que les autres par cette information de choc, ça veut dire que les bijus ont voulu protéger les pays élémentaires ?

_ Exact, répondit Harry, le visage grave, ceux que l'ont appellent vulgairement «démons» sont en fait les protecteurs secrets des pays élémentaires.

_ Pourquoi personne n'a entendu parlé de ça ? Demanda Gaara, sombre à l'idée de la vie différente que lui et les autre jinchurikis auraient pu avoir avec ces faits. Pourquoi ce secret est-il resté dans l'ombre ? Et pourquoi les bêtes à queues sont-elles devenues si sanguinaires ?

_ Parce que l'homme est avide, répondit sombrement Harry. Il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir ce qu'il n'a pas : connaissance, puissance, richesse … Il n'en a jamais assez. Autrefois, chacun des protecteurs, les bêtes à queues, avaient un lien et un traité avec certains clans. C'étaient autant pour leur protection mutuelle que pour protéger les secrets des bêtes à queues. Ils vivaient en harmonie et se respectaient les uns les autres. Mais certains de ces clans ont trahis ces liens, d'autres ont perdus les écrits relatant les secrets des protecteurs. Avec le temps, la vérité sur l'existence des bêtes à queues à été presque entièrement oubliée. Les protecteurs et leurs familles se sont vus manipulés, trahis, pourchassés, enfermés ou tués … Ils ont vu passés d'innombrables guerres inutiles, massacrant ceux avec qui ils étaient autrefois alliés. Ils ont supportés la haine, la mort et le sang durant des centaines d'années sans pouvoir rien y faire. Au final, ils ne sont devenus connus que comme des «démons», des bêtes assoiffées de sang dont les humains n'ont pas hésité à se servir.

_ D'après ce que vous dites, les bêtes à queues existaient bien avant le sage des six chemins, déclara Shikamaru, affalé à table, alors comment se sont-elles retrouvées scellées à l'intérieur du Rikudou ?

_ C'était encore à l'époque de l'invasion des Huns, répondit Tom en reprenant le fil de leur récit, peu avant la rencontre de Merlin et du Rikudou. Les protecteurs ne voulaient pas s'en mêler au départ mais lorsque l'ennemi de Merlin a débarqué à son tour avec des hommes …

_ L'ennemi de Merlin ? Questionnèrent les jumeaux.

_ Vous ne savez pas non plus ? S'étonna Minato.

_ Seul Harry et moi le savons, répondit Tom, on vous en parlera plus tard. Bref, ajouta-t-il d'emblée, lorsque cet ennemi a débarqué, les choses ont vite dégénérées. Laissant le Rikudou à leurs recherches sur la barrière, Merlin a tenté de stopper son ennemi en engageant un violent combat sous la surveillance des protecteurs. Lorsque Merlin s'apprêta à en finir avec son ennemi, celui-ci appela un monstre.

_ Un monstre ? Répétèrent plusieurs voix.

_ Tout ce que dit Merlin a son sujet, continua Tom, c'est que son énorme puissance poussa les protecteurs à utiliser leur technique du Juubi pour le combattre. Merlin décrivit le combat comme titanesque. D'après lui, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'une terre aride et brûlée sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Puis, alors que le Juubi s'apprêtait enfin à tuer le monstre, l'ennemi de Merlin lança une malédiction sur les protecteurs. Cette malédiction perturba le contrôle des protecteurs sur leur technique et les laissa coincé dans la forme du Juubi connu des légendes : une créature monstrueuse et extrêmement dangereuse.

_ Leur technique du Juubi n'était pas comme ça à l'origine ? Demanda Lee.

_ Non, répondit Tom en secouant brièvement la tête, le Juubi que vous connaissez tous est né de la malédiction de l'ennemi de Merlin.

_ Galère, marmonna Shikaku, c'est à croire que cet ennemi savait ce qu'il faisait !

_ Il savait ce qu'il faisait, répéta Harry, cet personne EST notre véritable ennemi. C'est l'ennemi de la famille Emrys. C'est un grand malade extrêmement puissant. Il a eu de nombreux contre-temps par le passé mais il est très patient et sait s'adapter.

_ Que veux-il avec les protecteurs ? Demanda Fred pour couper court aux questions des autres car sachant que Harry et Tom n'en diraient pas plus sur cet ennemi pour le moment.

_ A l'époque il voulait les tuer, répondit Harry d'une voix si grave que cela inquiéta les autres, aujourd'hui, il veut les contrôler pour avoir le pouvoir ultime du Juubi.

_ Qui est ? Demanda Shikaku, bien éveillé à présent.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se tourna vers sa tante Hoshiko, qui comprit la question silencieuse de son neveu.

_ Je ne suis que le chef intérimaire, répondit-elle en hochant brièvement la tête de droite à gauche. Étant donné l'importance de ces informations, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre une décision de ce genre.

_ En quoi le pouvoir du Juubi a-t-il un lien avec le clan Uzumaki ? Questionna Asuma.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Harry alors que Naruto discutait avec Kagami, seul le chef du clan peut vous parlez de tout ça.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Minato. Nous avons pourtant parlé des secrets du clan Uzumaki pendant que vous étiez au manoir.

_ Pas tout, répondit Harry alors que Naruto ouvrait ses yeux.

_ Il y a certaines choses que seul moi et le protecteur du clan Uzumaki pouvons dire, intervint Naruto en se levant. Et comme Harry et moi n'étions pas là quand tu leur en as parlé, tousan, vous ne savez pas tout.

Il rejoignit Harry et Onjin en bout de table avec Itazura. Tom lui laissa la place et retourna s'asseoir sur le côté.

_ Tu es le chef du clan Uzumaki, Naruto, compris Shikaku en mettant les points ensemble.

_ Kaasan était l'aînée et l'héritière du clan, répondit Naruto. Même avec la présence de maman 'shiko, le statut de chef de clan me reviens. Mais comme elle vous l'a dit, maman 'shiko est le chef intérimaire du clan jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Cependant, à cause de l'importance des informations que vous allez entendre, c'est au vrai chef et au protecteur du clan Uzumaki de décider qui doit savoir quoi.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que tu parles du protecteur de votre clan, Naruto, fit remarquer Neji. Qui est-il ?

_ Avec ce que vous avez entendu, vous ne devinez pas ? Leur demanda Naruto.

_ Les bêtes à queues sont en faites des protecteurs, répondit Shikamaru, et kyuubi est scellé à l'intérieur de Naruto. C'est donc forcément lui, le protecteur du clan Uzumaki.

_ Exact, approuva Naruto, elle est protectrice du clan Uzumaki. C'est une des raisons qui ont poussés tousan a la sceller en moi. Seul un Uzumaki avait le droit de devenir son hôte : non seulement parce qu'elle a crée un lien avec notre clan mais aussi parce que les Uzumaki ont toujours eu une grande quantité de chakra, nécessaire pour la maintenir scellée.

_ Tu as parlé d'elle au féminin ! Remarqua Kankuro.

_ Le Kyuubi est une femme, répondit Naruto avec un sourire narquois devant les visages surpris des ninjas, et son prénom est Kagami. Elle vous permet de l'utiliser.

_ Tu discute avec lu … elle ? Demanda Asuma, essayant déjà d'assimiler le fait que le kyuubi était non seulement innocent mais était aussi une femme.

_ Depuis que je suis petit, répondit Naruto avec un sourire tendre pour sa neesan, elle a toujours veillée sur moi du mieux possible, faisant de son mieux pour me rendre la vie plus heureuse. Elle a même aidé Kakashi nii, Itachi nii et Fugaku ojisan a entraîner 'suke, Shika et moi.

_ Vous savez la vérité sur le Ky … Kagami ? S'étonna Gai en regardant Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke et Shikamaru.

_ Naruto ne nous l'a jamais caché, répondit Sasuke. Et ça n'a rien changé pour nous.

_ Quels sont les secrets dont parlais Minato sama ? Demanda Gaara pour revenir sur le sujet. Et quelle est cette information que seul toi et Kagami pouvez partager ?

_ Je vais déjà vous rassurez en vous disant que l'information que Kagami et moi allons vous dire n'est pas écrite dans les rouleaux secrets de notre clan. Elle ne se transmet qu'oralement, de chef de clan en chef de clan. Maintenant, voici un peu d'histoire, ajouta Naruto.

Il se tut un instant pour mettre ses idées en ordres et reprit :

_ Comme vous le savez, chaque protecteur, ou bête à queue, à créée un lien avec un clan. Ces liens n'ont plus vraiment d'importance maintenant parce que seule les Uzumaki ont respectés le traité. Aujourd'hui, on peut dire que le clan allié à chaque protecteur est celui de l'hôte dans lequel ils sont scellés, pour ceux qui sont enfermés.

_ Alors ma famille … Commença Gaara.

_ Une fois qu'on aura débarrassé Shukaku des influences négatives qu'il subit depuis tout ces siècles, répondit Naruto avec un sourire rassurant pour son ami, Kagami et moi vous aideront à créer un lien si vous êtes tout deux d'accord. Et cette fois-ci, nous veillerons à ce qu'aucune des deux parties ne puisse trahir ou oublier l'autre.

_ Merci, répondit Gaara, rassuré.

_ Qu'en est-il des autres protecteurs ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Nous les libérerons également des influences négatives qu'ils peuvent avoir, répondit Naruto. Nos clones leur diront ensuite la vérité derrière les bêtes à queues. C'est à dire tout ce que nous venons de vous dire. Puis, si les deux parties sont d'accord, nous créerons aussi un lien entre le protecteur et le clan de l'hôte. Si l'un des protecteurs est non scellé, nous le protégerons du mieux possible jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un clan allié ou nous l'aiderons à créer un traité avec un clan s'il en connaît un qu'il juge digne et que Kagami approuve.

_ Pourquoi Kagami doit-elle donner son accord pour ces liens ? Demanda Kankuro.

_ Cela fait parti de ce que Kagami et moi devons vous dire, répondit Naruto, mais avant je vais continuer : comme je viens de le dire, continua d'emblée Naruto, seul notre clan a poursuivit l'alliance avec Kagami. Nous sommes les seuls a ne pas les avoir trahis et oubliés. Nous sommes le seul clan à avoir conservé tout les documents relatifs aux protecteurs et aux traités. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la vérité derrière les protecteurs et du nom des clans alliés, ajouta gravement Naruto, je parle de tout ce qui concerne les protecteurs : leurs prénoms – qui est très secret et donné seulement aux personnes de confiance ; leur famille – s'il en reste, malheureusement ; leurs capacités mais aussi leurs faiblesses, … Nos documents relatent même en détail les traités entre clan et protecteur, les engagements mutuels et même les capacités des-dits clans.

_ Pourquoi votre clan et les autres auraient-ils échangés des informations sur leurs techniques personnels ? Questionna Temari. C'est contre la loi dans tout les villages !

_ Je me suis mal exprimé, se reprit Naruto. Les autres clans ont partagés leurs secrets de clan uniquement avec le clan Uzumaki. Aucun des autres clans alliés aux protecteurs ne connais des informations personnels sur les autres. Quant à notre clan, il n'a jamais partagé aucun information clanique avec les autres clans. Et la raison est la même que celle expliquant pourquoi Kagami doit donner son accord pour un lien entre un clan et un protecteur.

_ C'était vraiment dangereux de la part de vos ancêtres et des protecteurs, déclara Asuma sans méchanceté. Si quelqu'un met la main sur ces informations …

_ Nous savons que c'est dangereux, approuva Naruto, mais c'est la loi des protecteurs : nul ne peut la modifier ou la trahir. Et comme on vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il d'un air inquiet alors que sa tante s'était enfin approché de Minato, nous sommes malheureusement presque sûr que quelqu'un a mis la main sur ces informations.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix, inquiètes.

_ Comment ?

Naruto regarda son père et sa tante un court instant. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour parler de ça, même si ça l'attristait de devoir faire revivre ça à sa tante.

_ C'est lié à la destruction du pays des tourbillons, répondit sombrement Minato, levant une main pour empêcher les interruptions. A l'époque, nous pensions que Kushina était la seule survivante. Et elle était trop jeune et trop bouleversée pour se rendre compte de la vraie raison derrière le massacre de son pays. Plus tard, elle a été trop prit par ses entraînements et la menace de ceux qui la voulait pour Kagami. Quand elle a enfin pu retourner dans les ruines de Uzushio, je l'ai accompagné. Nous avons réussi à retrouver la bibliothèque secrète de leur clan. Malheureusement, elle était entièrement brûlée.

_ Notre bibliothèque était protégé par une multitude de sceaux, continua sourdement Hoshiko, des sceaux de sang, des sceaux contre les incendies, contre les inondations, contre les espions et j'en passe. Personne d'autre qu'un Uzumaki ne devait être capable de la trouver ou d'y entrer. La seule cause possible de destruction de la bibliothèque aurait dû être un éboulement …

Entendre une fois de plus ce récit fit réfléchir Harry. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention la première fois mais avec la puissance et la complexité des sceaux Uzumaki, si ceux de la bibliothèque était actifs lors de l'incendie, celui-ci aurait dû être éteint. Donc …

_ Nous sommes des imbéciles ! S'exclama soudain Harry en coupant sa tante.

_ Pardon ! S'exclama Minato, surpris de intervention.

_ Tout le monde sait à quel point les sceaux Uzumaki sont puissants et complexes, s'expliqua Harry. Alors avec le nombres de sceaux posés dans la bibliothèque, il aurait dû être impossible pour un non Uzumaki d'y pénétrer. Si je n'étais pas un Uzumaki et avec notre puissance combiné, même Tom et moi n'aurions pas pu y entrer.

_ Il a dû y avoir un défaut quelque part, répliqua sa tante. A cette époque, les sceaux n'avait pas été vérifié depuis quelques temps à cause de l'invasion.

_ Maman a recopié les sceaux de la bibliothèque dans le journal qu'elle m'a laissé, répondit Harry en regardant sa tante. Ils étaient parfait et tu le sais.

_ Alors … Commença sa tante, espérant ne pas se tromper dans ses suppositions.

_ Alors cela veut dire que quelqu'un du clan a désactivé les sceaux, répondit Minato à la place de Harry, devinant enfin ce que pensait son neveu, cette personne les a désactivé et a vidé votre bibliothèque secrète.

_ C'est ce que je pense, approuva Harry. Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour le pays des tourbillons, cette personne a dû vouloir préserver les secrets que protégeaient notre clan.

_ C'est sans doute la mère ou le père de notre cousin mystère, ajouta Naruto. C'est le seul autre survivant et il est trop jeune pour avoir vécu la destruction du pays des tourbillons.

_ Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi il est resté caché tout ce temps, déclara Kakashi. Que ce soit Pein ou non, il doit se croire le seul survivant et veut protéger ces secrets.

_ Vous êtes certain que ce soit la seule explication ? Demanda Shikaku. Ce serait idiot de négliger une menace parce qu'on aurait cru à tort que les documents étaient sécurisés !

_ C'est la seule explication, assura sérieusement Harry, pourtant ce n'est par parce que les secrets du clan sont dans les mains d'un Uzumaki que cela doit nous rassurer : la mère ou le père de notre cousin ont sauvé ces secrets mais ce n'est pas dit que quelqu'un ne forcera pas notre cousin à les ouvrir. Il peut aussi carrément trahir le clan.

_ Ce serait vraiment idiot de sa part de nous trahir avec les risques encourus pour les pays élémentaires si ces documents tombaient dans de mauvaises mains, déclara Naruto. Tout n'y est peut-être par consigné mais il y suffisamment d'information à utiliser pour contrôler les protecteurs et les anciens clans alliés.

_ Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que votre cousin se cache vraiment pour garder les rouleaux en sécurité, déclara Itachi. Il faudra d'ailleurs trouver une solution pour mettre la main sur lui sans le mettre en danger.

_ On pourra s'en occuper quand le nouveau Hokage sera nommé, décida Minato, en attendant, je vais poursuivre … Après avoir compris, ou cru comprendre, ce qui était arrivé à leur bibliothèque, continua-t-il d'emblée, Kushina m'a confié les secrets que protégeait le clan Uzumaki, ou ce qu'elle savait à l'époque. C'est là qu'on a compris que la destruction du pays des tourbillons pouvait avoir été provoqué pour qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur ces informations.

_ J'en étais sûr, marmonna Shikaku.

_ Tout le monde a toujours pensé que c'était à cause de la trop grande menace que représentait les Uzumaki pour leur compétence en sceaux et leur grande quantité de chakra, continua Minato après un bref hochement de tête pour son ami. Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire un pays entier.

_ Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à l'époque, ajouta Hoshiko, mais tout les Uzumaki qui étaient ninjas ont été interdit de combattre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les abris, ils avaient peur que l'un des membres du clan soit capturé par l'ennemi.

_ C'est logique quand on y pense, déclara doucement Tenten, ils avaient besoin de l'un de vous pour ouvrir la bibliothèque.

_ Oui, répondit Hoshiko, qui pleurait silencieusement.

Installés sur un canapé transformé entre temps par Sirius, Minato la prit contre lui et la laissa poursuivre :

_ Notre père, le Uzukage, était le seul à se battre : parce qu'il refusait d'abandonner le pays mais aussi parce que nous savions tous qu'il se … qu'il se tuerait plutôt que de se laisser capturer. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant de silence, c'est le désir de Namiko et moi de nous faufiler dehors lors de l'attaque. Nous savions toutes les deux le danger auquel était exposé notre famille. Nous savions que les secrets protégés par notre clan depuis des siècles étaient, et sont encore, plus importants que nos vies, ajouta-t-elle alors que Minato resserrait ses bras autour d'elle en signe d'inquiétude pour sa famille. Namiko et moi le savions parfaitement. Nous n'aurions jamais pris le risque de sortir …

_ Impero, marmonna Tom.

_ Quoi ! Répéta Hoshiko, qui ne l'avait pas entendu

_ Vous et Namiko étiez probablement contrôlé par le sortilège de l'imperium, répéta Tom plus fort. De ce que je sais de Namiko, c'était une personne prudente qui n'aurait pas risqué la vie de sa famille ou des secrets aussi important pour une simple envie de sortir ! Surtout si vous étiez attaqué ! Vous n'avez pas non plus l'air d'être une personne à faire ce genre d'idiotie. Et quand on sait que c'est le vieux fou qui vous a enlevé, il n'y a qu'un pas à ce qu'il vous ait contrôlé pour vous éloigner de la protection des ninjas et de votre famille.

_ Ce salaud ! Jura Harry, ses yeux verts brillants dangereusement. Il avait tout prévu. Lui et son organisation avait tout organisé !

_ C'est ce que je crois, répondit gravement Tom alors que Harry s'était mis à marcher de long en large en marmonnant des menaces de morts et de sombres malédictions. Dumbledore aurait sans peine pu affronter les ninjas vous protégeant, ajouta-t-il pour Hoshiko, mais il ne voulait sans doute pas se dévoiler trop vite.

_ Plus longtemps tu restes inaperçu, déclara Shikamaru, plus tu as de marge de manœuvre.

_ Exactement, acquiesça Tom, son ancienne baguette dans sa main après un bref regard sur Harry, et d'ici à ce que ce soit son organisation qui est provoqué la destruction du pays des tourbillons pour éliminer la menace que les Uzumaki et ces secrets représentent pour eux, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Un silence choqué s'installa. Personne n'avait jamais songé à cela. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer que quelqu'un puisse aller aussi loin pour atteindre son but. Cet homme et ses supérieurs avaient détruits un pays. Ils avaient provoqué la mort de millier d'innocents – civils, femmes, enfants, ninjas – cela n'avait fait aucune différence pour ces salopards. Mais qui étaient-ils donc ? Qu'était vraiment leur but pour être prêt à tuer et manipuler autant de personne ? Et surtout, à quel point étaient-ils puissants pour réussir à manœuvrer aussi bien sur le continent élémentaire que sur le reste de la planète ? …

_ Que … que … ! Bafouilla finalement Hoshiko, trop choqué par les derniers propos de Tom pour réagir correctement.

_ Putain de connard ! Jura Naruto de son côté, ses yeux passant du bleu au rouge toutes les quelques secondes. Ce putain de salaud ! **Je vais le tuer !** Ajouta Naruto, ses yeux rouge indiquant que c'est maintenant Kagami qui parlait. **Je vais l'étriper vif ! Personne ne joue avec moi sans s'en tirer ! Personne ne menace les miens ! **…

Pendant que Hoshiko pleurait dans les bras de Minato, Naruto et Kagami s'énervaient de plus en plus, proférant des menaces de morts qui firent pâlir les autres. Sentant la catastrophe venir si rien n'était fait, Sasuke, le seul capable de calmer Naruto quand il était dans cet état, le rejoignit rapidement. Il le conduisit à terre près de Itazura et le prit entre ses jambes. Adossé contre sa poitrine, Sasuke posa ensuite une main sur la poitrine de Naruto et passa tendrement son autre main dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, son front appuyé contre l'arrière du crane de Naruto, Sasuke lui chuchota des mots que personne ne comprit mais qui semblèrent le calmer lentement.

Harry, en revanche, avait continuer à marcher de long en large, marmonnant toujours furieusement. Sa magie commençait à tourbillonner sauvagement autour de lui, inquiétant les autres occupants de la salle : Harry avait beau être guérit mentalement, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il s'énerve violemment. Et sachant maintenant de quoi il était capable, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il laissèrent pourtant faire les sorciers, habitués à traiter avec Harry.

Tous debout dès qu'ils avaient vu la magie de Harry tourbillonner avec rage autour de lui, les cinq sorciers avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur Harry. Ce dernier semblait retenir sa magie pour l'instant mais les autres sorciers savaient que cela ne durerait pas longtemps …

_ Connais-tu le bouclier des Dieux, Black ? L'interrogea rapidement Tom.

_ Non, Severus n'a jamais eu le temps de me l'apprendre.

_ Alors c'est toi qui va devoir aller le calmer, ordonna vivement Tom. Avec son état, continua-t-il en se référant au bébé, sa magie risque d'être encore plus sauvage que d'habitude.

_ Je suis prêt, répondit simplement Sirius alors qu'ils sentaient la magie de Harry prête à exploser.

Après un bref signe de tête pour Severus, Fred et Georges, Tom compta jusqu'à trois au bout duquel ils lancèrent le bouclier des Dieux autour de Harry. Le même bouclier transparent, toujours aussi brillant et solide que du diamant, apparu autour de Harry. Ce dernier stoppa ses allées et venues quelques secondes plus tard. L'instant d'après, sa magie explosa autour de lui avec une telle violence que le bouclier en trembla.

_ Putain de merde ! Jurèrent les jumeaux.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry fixait sans les voir les rues que l'on voyait à travers les fenêtres. Sa fureur était encore plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentit dans le bureau de Ragnok, à Gringotts. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire car normalement, rien n'aurait pu faire trembler le bouclier comme sa magie le faisait actuellement ! Ses yeux verts brillaient avec une telle intensité qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à jeter la malédiction de la mort par ses yeux ! Et ses poings étaient serrés avec une telle force qu'il en saignait …

Sirius, lui, n'avait pas traîné à franchir le bouclier. Il lui fallut pourtant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre Harry. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles Severus, Tom, Fred et Georges luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour maintenir le bouclier à sa puissance maximum. Il savait qu'à la moindre faiblesse, le bouclier céderait, permettant à la magie en furie d'exploser sur des centaines de mètres alentours …

De leur côté, les ninjas étaient en état de choc total. Bluffés, fascinés et inquiets, ils regardaient la magie de Harry faire trembler le bouclier que les sorciers avaient pourtant dit extrêmement puissant. C'était une chose de voir Harry à l'action dans les souvenirs mais s'en était une autre de le voir en vrai ! Le pire, c'était le fait qu'il savait que Harry n'avait jamais été aussi énervé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de faire un massacre …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Sirius fut enfin devant Harry, ses yeux fous et froids se fixèrent sur son parrain. Pendant quelques instants, il ne sembla pas le reconnaître tellement il était pris dans sa rage. Finalement, un sourire tendre vint étirer ses lèvres, contrastant avec son regard fou. Sachant que les autres ne tiendraient pas longtemps, Sirius prit les mains sanglantes de son filleul et lui dit :

_ Parle-moi, Harry. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Sirius savait que demander à Harry de se calmer serait idiot. Sa rage était trop grande pour que Harry l'écoute. Et lui parler de son bébé ne changerait pas grand chose car ils savaient que la magie de Harry le protégeait.

_ Il a tout détruit, commença Harry après un moment de silence, tête basse, sa voix froide faisant frissonner Sirius. Lui et son organisation ont tout détruit. Ils ont manipulés je ne sais combien de personnes. Ils ont orchestrés la vie de je ne sais combien d'autres. Ils ont provoqués volontairement la mort de milliers d'innocents, des gens qui n'avait rien demandé. Ils n'avaient rien faits, ajouta Harry alors que sa magie commençait à se calmer lentement grâce à son monologue avec Sirius. Ils étaient innocents.

Harry releva la tête et posa ses yeux maintenant brillant de larmes dans le regard tendre mais inquiet de son parrain. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il vit le bouclier autour d'eux.

« Ils ont encore été forcé de m'empêcher de tout casser », songea honteusement Harry en étouffant un sanglot.

Sa colère et sa honte contre lui-même finit de le calmer. Sa magie tourbillonnante disparue, permettant enfin à Tom, Severus, Fred et Georges de s'effondrer dans les bras de Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma et Gai, venus en soutient.

Ignorant la disparition du bouclier, Harry s'engouffra dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son père adoptif.

_ C'était la famille de maman, papa Siri, sanglota-t-il alors qu'ils se laissaient tout deux tomber au sol. C'était ma famille, notre famille. On ne les a jamais connu. On ne pourras jamais les rencontrer. Tout ça parce que qu'un vieux fou a peur de nous. Tout ça parce qu'il veut nos secrets. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur notre famille ? Continua Harry, s'accrochant à la chemise de Sirius. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ?

_ Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit doucement Sirius.

Il partagea un regard malheureux avec Minato, qui avait toujours Hoshiko dans ses bras, avant de regarder Naruto : il était toujours avec Sasuke mais portait maintenant un regard aussi malheureux que son père et Hoshiko. Il regarda ensuite Severus, Tom et les jumeaux, toujours affalés contre les ninjas. Severus et Tom ne semblaient même pas avoir la force de sortir des potions pepper up.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'en prennent à vous, continua-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur son filleul, ni pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur votre famille, Harry. Certaines personnes disent que le destin sait ce qu'il fait. D'autres qu'il a des projets pour chacun d'entre nous et nous test à sa manière. Certains affirment même que le destin ne met sur notre route que des événements qu'on peut affronter et supporter. Au finale, peu importe la vérité. Le fait est que ces tragédies nous arrivent. Certains sont incapables de les supporter et abandonnent. D'autres les affrontent la tête haute et en ressortent grandis. Les mauvaises choses semblent toujours arriver aux bonnes personnes, continua Sirius, sachant que tout le monde l'entendait. Et malheureusement pour vous, ta famille et toi faites parties de ces bonnes personnes, Harry. Vous avez subit de terribles épreuves, ajouta-t-il après un court instant de silence, des événements que beaucoup de personnes ne comprendraient pas et seraient incapables de supporter. Vous en êtes pourtant ressortis vainqueur. Vous les avez affrontés la tête haute. Même s'il y a eu des moments de doutes et de déprimes, vous avez continué à lutter envers et contre tout. Ta famille et toi êtes de ces gens qui ne baissent jamais les bras, Harry. Vous luttez pour vos familles et vos amis. Vous vous battez pour des causes nobles et justes. Vous êtes de ces personnes qui lutteront toujours pour la paix et la justice. Vous êtes trop noble pour abandonner des innocents à leurs tristes sorts. Alors même si des tragédies sont arrivés dans le passé, même si d'autres vous attendent, n'abandonnez pas. Ne laissez pas vos ennemis gagner. Gardez la tête haute, combattez avec et pour vos familles et amis. Protégez-les comme vos amis le feront. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous ne le serez jamais.

Le calme s'abattit sur la salle. Les mots de Sirius semblaient avoir apaisés les esprits torturés et inquiets de tous. Sa volonté de consoler son filleul avait rasséréner les autres. Sirius avait raison : peu importe la volonté du destin, peu importe le passé ou les épreuves qui les attendaient, ils ne devaient pas abandonner. Leurs familles et amis comptaient sur eux, comme le faisaient leurs villages et leurs pays. Ils étaient des ninjas, des sorciers. Ils luttaient contre le mal. Ils luttaient pour protéger des innocents et ramener la paix. C'était leurs nindo, leurs rêves. Et ils étaient les les seuls qui savaient ce qui se passait et avaient les moyens d'agir. Alors ils devaient garder espoir. S'aider les uns les autres et lutter pour ce qui était juste sans jamais baisser les bras : tel était la clé d'un avenir meilleur.

_ Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que tu pouvais être aussi mature, Sirius, je l'aurais envoyé à Ste Mangouste ! Plaisanta finalement Severus avec un sourire moqueur sans méchanceté pour lui.

_ Hé ! Répliqua Sirius avec une bouille d'enfant déçu.

La phrase de Severus et la réaction de Sirius fini de détendre tout le monde et les fit tous éclater de rire. La pression de ces derniers jours, et surtout ces dernières heures, tombait enfin. Leurs rires sincères et joyeux résonnait dans la salle qui n'avait abrité jusque là que des tensions et des envies de meurtres. Cela leur fit un bien fou.

Harry remercia son parrain d'un grand sourire et se releva finalement. Il rejoignit Severus, Tom, Fred et Georges, toujours affalés à terre. Il sortit la boite de potion rétrécit d'une des poches de Severus et l'agrandit. L'ouvrant, il en sortit quatre potions pepper up, qu'il leur distribua. Les quatre sorciers s'empressèrent d'avaler la potion tant attendu.

_ Merci 'ry, lui dire les en se relevant enfin.

_ Non, les contredit-il, en rangeant les fioles vides et la boite de potion, merci à vous. Sans la barrière, …

_ Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, le stoppa Severus en le prenant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'importe qu aurait réagit pareil à ta place.

_ C'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse Harry, lui dit Tom, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi direct.

_ Tu n'avais pas trop le choix, Tom, répondit Harry en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Il fallait bien que tu nous informe de tes doutes.

Il entraîna Severus près de Onjin et s'installèrent toux deux contre son poitrail, Harry de nouveaux entre les jambes de Severus. Ils furent vite rejoint par les jumeaux. Les autres s'installèrent également. Hoshiko resta près de Minato. Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru s'installèrent contre Itazura. Après avoir invoqué une bonne quantité d'eau et de viandes des cuisines pour Itazura et Onjin, Harry reprit à l'adresse de Naruto :

_ Tu peux continuer ?

Après un hochement de tête affirmatif, Naruto déclara :

_ Comme vous le savez maintenant, les archives secrets de notre clan contiennent, outre nos techniques de clans et nos sceaux, de nombreuses informations sur les protecteurs et les anciens clans alliés que seul notre clan possèdent. La raison fait partie de ce que Kagami et moi voulons vous dire : vous avez sûrement entendu parlé d'elle comme le roi des « démons » ? Et bien sachez que c'est la vérité, ajouta Naruto après des hochements de têtes des ninjas.

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent presque tout le monde.

_ Kagami est la reine des bijus ?

_ Oui, acquiesça Naruto, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, il y a une hiérarchie parmi eux. Le plus puissant a toujours été le roi, ou la reine. C'est la première de leur loi et rien ne changera ça. Comme le clan allié à Kagami a toujours été le gardien des secrets des protecteurs et des clans alliés.

_ Vous, déclara Gai.

_ Oui, nous, répondit Naruto avec un bref hochement de tête pour Gai. Kagami m'a dit qu'elle nous avait choisi pour de nombreuses raisons : notre sens de la justice, notre fidélité à notre famille et nos amis, nos compétences ninjas et en sceaux, notre grande quantité de chakra, l'amitié qui nous liait avec elle avant même que le traité entre nous soit fait mais aussi à cause de notre ancêtre …

_ Le Rikudou sennin, comprit Shikaku, à la stupeur de tous.

_ Exact, approuva Naruto, ignorant les regards de chocs de certains. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le Rikudou sennin n'avait qu'un seul fils. Les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga descendant en fait de ses deux seuls élèves.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs ninjas.

_ C'est la vérité, intervint Itachi en regardant Neji, je ne sais pas pour ton clan mais le nôtre a toujours su que nous étions les élèves du Rikudou. En revanche, nos écris n'ont jamais parlé d'un fils.

_ Je le sais depuis la fin des examens chunins, informa Neji. La branche parallèle n'a pas le droit de lire certains rouleaux du clan mais mon oncle m'y a finalement autorisé après l'invasion. C'est là que j'ai appris la vérité.

_ D'après nos archives, informa Hoshiko, le fils du Rikudou est né quelques temps avant sa rencontre avec « son ami ». Il n'a jamais écrit le nom de cette personne mais maintenant, je me doute qu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Le Rikudou avait peur que les ennemis de Merlin et lui s'en prenne à sa famille, continua Hoshiko. Alors, avec l'accord de son fils et des fondateurs des clans Uchiwa et Hyuuga, il a répandu la rumeur que les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga étaient ses enfants. Mais il a tout de même demandé aux Uchiwa et aux Hyuuga de dire la vérité à leur clans, sans parler de son fils. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa sécurité, surtout avec l'amitié qu'il avait créé avec Kagami.

_ Hein ! Firent quelques voix, surprises de savoir que le fils du Rikudou avait été ami avec Kagami.

_ Kagami m'en parle souvent, déclara Naruto, amusé. D'après elle, c'était une boule d'énergie qui faisait tourné son père en bourrique ! Mais elle me dit qu'il était aussi un excellent ninja, et un merveilleux ami. C'est grâce à lui que Kagami est devenu l'amie et la protectrice des Uzumaki. **Et c'est grâce au soutien des Uzumaki que je suis devenu reine, **ajouta Kagami en prenant brièvement la place de Naruto.

Les nouveaux membres de l'alliance Sen'ja ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la voix de Kagami. C'était une chose de les croire et de leur faire confiance au sujet des bêtes à queues mais ils devaient s'habituer au fait qu'ils étaient en fait les protecteurs de leur continent ! Cela expliquait d'ailleurs le manque d'intervention de Kagami.

_ Son statut de reine explique donc pourquoi elle doit donner son accord avant un lien entre un protecteur et un clan, déclara Gaara, revenant sur le sujet principale.

_ Son statut ne concerne pas seulement les protecteurs, répondit Naruto, il concerne TOUTES les invocations ! Oui, ajouta Naruto en levant une main pour empêcher une énième interruptions, pratiquement personne ne sait que les protecteurs ont des contrats d'invocations. Ce qui fait qu'étant la plus puissante parmi toutes les invocations, Kagami a été élu reine par tous les chefs des clans d'invocations. Les huit autres plus puissants, les huit autres protecteurs, étaient un peu comme ses généraux. Malheureusement, avec la malédiction de l'ennemi de Merlin et leur disparition du monde des invocations, leur hiérarchie a été complètement bouleversée. Les trois commandants des protecteurs ont donc dû prendre les choses en main pour éviter une mutinerie. Et ces trois commandants ne sont autres que les anciens chefs des clans des Crapauds, des limaces et des serpents.

_ Cela explique la grande réputation de ces trois invocations, songea Kakashi à haute voix. Je m'étais souvent demandé d'où ça venait !

_ La réputation de ces trois clans d'invocations a effectivement largement augmenté à partir de là, reprit Naruto. S'il n'avait pas fait régner l'ordre à la disparition de Kagami et des autres protecteurs, il n'y aurait sûrement plus aucune invocation aujourd'hui. Mais lorsque Manda est devenu l'invocation de Orochimaru, les choses se sont dégradées, comme vous le savez. Bunta et Katsuyu ont été forcé de se battre un nombre incalculable de fois contre leur ami. C'est une chance que Tom et Harry aient reprit le contrat d'invocation.

_ Vous l'avez récupéré ? Questionna Minato (ils n'avaient pas vu ça dans les souvenirs!).

_ Étant la reine, intervint, Naruto, Kagami a la possibilité d'appelé tout les chefs des clans d'invocations. Alors dès que nous sommes arrivés à Suna, je l'ai laissé appelé Manda. Avec la preuve de la mort d'Orochimaru, il a été plus qu'heureux de laisser Tom devenir le prochain invocateur.

_ Il ne faudra d'ailleurs pas oublier de le rappeler pour signer le contrat, lui rappela Tom, heureux à se souvenir.

_ On le fera avant de quitter Suna, promis Naruto.

_ Pourquoi Harry n'a pas le droit de signer ? Demanda Hoshiko.

_ Oh ! Fit Naruto avec un sourire fier. Manda aurait volontiers laisser signer Harry également si je ne lui avait pas dit que j'avais l'intention de présenter Harry à un autre clan !

_ Qui est ? Demanda Minato, méfiant devant le sourire fier et narquois de son fils.

_ Il ne veut pas me le dire ! Se plaignit Harry avec une bouille triste. Il dit que c'est une surprise !

La réponse de Harry les fit éclater de rire. C'était bien du Naruto ça ! Arnaquer l'arnaqueur !

_ Maintenant, reprit Naruto, soudain sérieux, il est temps de vous parler des dernières informations que Kagami et moi voulons vous dire, celles qui ne se transmettent que du chef du clan Uzumaki au prochain chef de clan. Et cela vous expliquera pourquoi l'organisation du vieux fou est après notre clan. Mais rappelez-vous, les avertit gravement Naruto, même si vous avez signé le contrat de l'alliance, ces informations ne doit pas quitter la salle sous peine de voir le monde s'effondrer.

_ Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Lui demanda Kakashi, peur malgré lui au vue du sérieux de Naruto.

_ Non, assura Naruto, Harry et Tom peuvent vous le confirmer : pour certaines raisons, ils savent déjà ce que je vais vous dire et pourront vous dire ce qu'il se passera si l'organisation du vieux fou arrive à mettre leur plan en place.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Minato, inquiet. Ça à l'air très sérieux.

_ Ça l'est, répondit gravement Tom.

_ Cela concerne la technique du Juubi, ajouta Naruto. Comme tout les autres protecteurs, il a de nombreuses techniques connues, principalement parce que le Juubi est une fusion des neuf protecteurs. Il y a cependant une technique que seul le roi, ou la reine dans ce cas, à le pouvoir de lancer. Cette technique à besoin de la puissance des huit autres protecteurs, ce qui explique qu'elle n'est utilisable que lorsque les neuf protecteurs forment le Juubi, mais seule Kagami a le pouvoir de la lancer. Même si un autre prétendait être le roi, cela ne marcherait pas : le rituel de bénédiction qui a été fait le jour où elle a été élue reine du monde des invocation par ses pairs l'a également choisie comme reine. Cela prouvait à ses futurs sujets qu'elle était vraiment digne d'avoir été choisie comme reine.

_ C'est un rituel magique, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Oui, approuva Naruto, alors peu importe qui se prétend roi ou reine du monde des invocations, seul celui choisi par la magie lors du rituel de bénédiction peut lancer la technique dont je parle. Et cette technique est la raison pour laquelle le vieux fou et son organisation sont après les protecteurs et les Uzumaki. Cette technique s'appelle : « _**Ninpo : ouverture du passage inter-dimensionnel**_ » …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Enfin fini ce chapitre ! J'espère que toutes ces nouvelles informations vous ont plu. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai d'autres surprises en réserves. Et j'en invente parfois au fur et à mesure ! LOL **

**Je fais au plus vite pour la suite. Patience et merci de votre soutient et attente. **


End file.
